La Sonrisa de su Mirada
by CodesWriter
Summary: Richard Castle la recuerda. Como si fuese ayer. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Y es que ella llegó a su vida de pronto, justo cuando más necesitaba una mano amiga, una mano a la que aferrarse y no saltar al vacío. Y cuando el destino vuelve a cruzar sus vidas él, lleva una carga pesada, una hija de 4 años herida hasta el extremo, un cachorro de Bulldog, un libro por concluir.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 001**

'¿Un asesor? ¿En serio?' '¿Richard Castle?' Una y mil veces el mismo pensamiento revoloteaba en ella. Katherine Beckett no estaba acostumbrada a tener que actuar como niñera de nadie y desde que la capitana Gates le había impuesto la compañía de un asesor, estaba que echaba chispas.

Taladrando a conciencia cada una de las teclas de su ordenador apenas fue consciente de la llegada de Richard Castle a la comisaria. Solo cuando sintió un tono de voz dulce se giró, curiosa por saber de quién era esa voz y hacia quién iba dirigida.

* * *

- Calabaza, vamos, solo un paso más... - susurraba Richard a su hija, de rodillas, intentando igualar sus alturas. - Serán unos minutos. Te prometo que en nada, nos iremos a casa. Además, ¿no quieres que conozcan a Max?

La niña ni siquiera miraba a su padre. Tenía su mirada perdida en su pequeño cachorro bulldog, que estaba sentado junto a ella, tranquilo, como si supiese que ese era el estado adecuado para que su pequeña dueña estuviese más tranquila, ante un escenario desconocido que le hacía sentir completamente insegura.

- Vamos cariño, solo un paso más, ¿sí? ¿harías eso por mí? - sonrió Richard a su hija mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Alexis asintió sin pronunciar palabra. - Gracias calabaza. Recuérdame que te debo una. - besó su frente y se enderezó buscando el despacho de la capitana Gates, que justamente, en ese momento, salía a su encuentro.

- Señor Castle, es todo un placer conocerle. - estiró su mano.

- Igualmente capitana - cerró su mano entorno a la de ella.

- ¿Y esta es? - se agachó a la altura de Alexis.

- Alexis. Es un poco tímida. - Richard se excusó ante la falta de palabras de su pequeña.

- Es normal. A cualquier niño de su edad le tiene que impresionar un lugar como este.

A escasos metros Kate no perdía detalle de ese intercambio de palabras. Aunque lo que verdaderamente le llamaba la atención era la actitud de esa niña, de unos cuatro años de edad, pelirroja, incapaz de mirar ni siquiera a su padre y que se escondía en la imagen de su mascota. '¿Qué le habrá pasado?' '¿Por qué es tan retraída'?... Kate pensaba y pensaba sin darse cuenta que la capitana se acercaba a ella.

- Aprovechando que la detective Beckett se encuentra en la comisaria, hacemos ya las presentaciones oficiales. ¿Beckett?

- Disculpe capitana - Kate se incorporó y acortó la distancia entre ellos - Encantada de saludarle. - sonrió a Richard.

- Igualmente. - inclinó su cabeza con una media sonrisa, anhelando que ella se hubiese acordado de él.

Kate no podía apartar su mirada de aquella niña, ni de aquel perro. Parecían tener una relación de complicidad única. Y sin saber cómo ni por qué se agachó a su altura.

- Ey... y esta niña tan guapa que se esconde tras su papá, ¿cómo se llama? - Kate alargó su mano para acariciar al cachorro que se dejó hacer todo tipo de carantoñas con alegría. Alexis dio un paso adelante, agarrando con más fuerza la mano de su padre, curiosa por saber quién era esa chica que le hablaba y que le hacía sentirse segura. - Yo me llamo Kate. - le sonrió mirándole con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

Alexis tras titubear, levantó su pequeña cabecita y le sonrió, aferrada por un lado a la mano de su padre y por el otro a la correa de su perro.

- Me gusta mucho tu perro y parece muy bueno.

Alexis asintió.

- Le cuesta hablar con los desconocidos. - Richard intentó disculpar la actitud de su hija.

- Es normal, yo también haría lo mismo. - pronunció Kate acariciando el rostro de Alexis que apoyo su cabecita en la palma de la mano de Kate cuando la sintió. - Si queréis me puedo quedar con ella mientras habláis de tu incorporación al equipo.

- Espero no causarte muchas molestias. Mi intención es observar durante varios meses el proceso de trabajo para mi próxima novela.

- Está bien. Yo me quedo aquí. No te preocupes. - Kate se enderezó y le sonrió. Justo en ese instante, cuando intercambiaron sus miradas, Kate sintió que aquellos ojos se habían cruzado con los suyos con anterioridad. Y un extraño calofrío le traspasó de arriba abajo. Llenó su interior de una sensación de cariño y comprensión. Algo que no pudo explicar.

* * *

Mientras Richard Castle estaba reunido con la capitana Gates, Kate, ayudó a Alexis a sentarse en una de las sillas y en su regazo, a Max. Ella se puso frente a la niña, que le miraba de forma intercalada, mientras de vez en cuando buscaba a su padre, al otro lado del cristal. De pronto, Kate, sorprendió a Alexis con una pequeña figura echa con varios palos y una piedra.

- Te presento a mi amigo Don Palo. Me ha cuidado mucho durante estos últimos años. Siempre está a mi lado... y cuando tengo miedo, me aferro a él y me da las fuerzas suficientes para ser más y más valiente de lo que creo que soy. Y ¿sabes? - ante una perpleja Alexis que no dejaba de mirar aquel extraño muñeco - Ahora me está susurrando que quiere cuidar de ti... ¿le dejarías? - Kate se lo acercó a una de sus manitas mientras Max lo olisqueaba. Alexis lo aferró sonriendo. - Será el secreto de los cuatro. De Max, Don Palo, tuyo y mío.

Alexis asintió contenta y con la ayuda de Kate se guardó a Don Palo en su bolsillo del abrigo.

Cuando Richard Castle salió tras su conversación con la capitana Gates, quedó con Kate en llegar al día siguiente sobre las 10.00 de la mañana, si no se recibía ningún aviso previo, en cuyo caso, sería la propia Kate quien se pondría en contacto con él.

En el momento en el que Richard, Alexis y Max salían de comisaría, la pequeña volvió su mirada hacia Kate mientras esta le guiñaba un ojo. Esa tarde, Alexis, al llegar a casa, subió junto a Max a su habitación, sacó a Don Palo del bolsillo y entró en su armario, donde guardaba parte de sus peluches, y en el pequeño bolso de un canguro, escondió a su nuevo amigo. Era su secreto. El de ella junto a su nueva amiga. Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 002**

Richard se despertó a las 7.00 de la mañana, como cada día, a los tres primeros toques del despertador. Se desperezó, se incorporó de la cama y fue en busca de su hija, atravesando su despacho y el salón.

- No lo intentes hijo. Hoy se ha vuelto a esconder en el armario. - Martha, su madre, bebía un vaso de agua desde la cocina.

- Ya son dos años, dos años y no sé si vamos hacia adelante o hacia atrás. Sí, ya sé - ante la mirada de su madre - al menos se comunica con nosotros, hemos encontrado otro sistema... pero me gustaría volver a oír la voz de mi hija. - pasó sus manos por su cabeza hastiado de todo - Jamás voy a ser capaz de perdonar a Meredith esto. Jamás.

Martha se acercó hasta Richard y le cogió la mano. - Lo conseguiremos hijo. Saldremos adelante y Alexis volverá a ser esa niña alegre. Solo necesitamos un poco más de paciencia. Y amor. Esto último es lo más importante.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Yo me quedo con ella. Puedes ir a comisaría tranquilamente.

- ¿Segura?

- Por supuesto... ¡Qué mejor abuela que yo para cuidar de su nieta!

- Debería ir a la guardería.

- Los dos sabemos que eso es imposible. Al menos por ahora. Así que no le des más vueltas y ¡andando!

* * *

Richard subió en busca de su hija, que acomodada entre sus peluches, dormía tras esconderse allí. Esa era la clave secreta para decir que ese día no quería ir a la guardería. Aunque al ritmo que iban, terminarían desgastando los peluches. La cogió entre sus brazos y la metió en la cama arropándola.

- Cuanto me gustaría saber lo que pasa por esa cabecita y poder resolverlo. - acariciaba su frente - Hoy te quedarás con la abuela. Cuidala, calabaza. - Max llegaba a trompicones hasta sus piernas, cuando lo subió a la cama y lo acomodó cerca de su hija - Y tú, cuida de ella, te necesita. - Y salió de allí, suspirando y deseando encontrar ese hilo desde el cual tirar para sacar a su hija de aquel estado de shock.

* * *

Richard fue puntual, como era habitual en él. A las 10.00 de la mañana entraba por el ascensor de la comisaría. Miró hacia la mesa de la detective Beckett pero no la encontró allí. Unas risas, hicieron que volviese la mirada en varias direcciones hasta que ubicó su procedencia. Allí estaba ella, riendo desenfadadamente junto a dos compañeros de trabajo. Y sus pensamientos volaron a años atrás, cuando apareció en su vida y sin darse cuenta varió el curso de su historia.

- ¿Estás bien? - Kate estaba a su lado. Él, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no la vio llegar.

- Sí, sí, perdona, me distraje un poco. - sonrió.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí. Gracias. - asintió.

- ¿Alexis? - preguntó con curiosidad. Desde ayer le había resultado imposible quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa pequeña pelirroja llena de ternura y miedos.

- Se ha quedado en casa con mi madre, no se encontraba muy bien. Algún virus. - Siempre mentía. Desde hacía dos años. Sino, daba paso a más preguntas como, '¿por qué no está en la guardería?'. Y aún no era el momento para abrirse a Kate. Todavía no.

- Vaya, espero que no sea nada. - soltó dudando de la veracidad de aquella información, achicando sus ojos.

- Nada que un poco de descanso no pueda solucionar.

- ¿Te parece si te enseño esto un poco? - cambió de tema. No quería presionarlo. No, de momento.

- ¡Claro! - Richard se alegró de poder salir del paso con cierta holgura.

Y así pasaron la primera hora, paseando por la comisaría, mostrándole cada uno de los recovecos. Richard caminaba tras ella, como recordaba. Aquella sensación de bienestar y seguridad volvió a invadirle. Aunque en su interior no podía ocultar esa ráfaga de frustración al confirmar sus peores sospechas... ella lo había olvidado. Un verano no bastó para quedarse grabado en sus recuerdos.

- Y esto es todo - Kate, volviendo hacia su mesa - Hoy tendremos un día tranquilo, todo cuestión de papeleo. Puede que no sea lo que habías pensado. Quizá te interese más que te llame cuando tengamos un caso nuevo y no tragarte estas horas sentado, mirando como relleno formularios y solicitudes.

- Por mí no hay problema. Todo es documentación.

- Imagino. Entonces, siéntate aquí. - le enseñó la silla que justo esa mañana había colocado pegada a su mesa.

- Gracias. Pero tú actúa como si no estuviese, no quiero retrasarte con lo que tengas que hacer. - sentándose en ella.

* * *

Los minutos que continuaron estuvieron divididos por la concentración de ella en cada uno de los documentos, frente a la concentración de él, sobre ella. Kate, en más de un momento, sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo hacia la sala de descanso. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero Richard Castle le hacía sentir cosas para las cuales no estaba preparada. Se colocó y descolocó mil veces de posición, mirando suspicazmente al escritor. Creyó hacerlo de forma disimulada, pero ciertos pequeños bufidos no pasaron desapercibidos.

Richard observó, por enésima vez, que se movía algo incómoda en su silla:

- Creo que te he molestado suficiente por esta mañana. Será mejor que me vaya. - dijo incorporándose de la silla.

- No ha sido molestia... es solo que no estoy acostumbrada y me va a costar un poco. - le sonrió.

- Lo entiendo. Si lo prefieres, llámame cuando haya algún caso y el resto del tiempo evitaré estar por aquí. - respondió esperando que ella no aceptase dicha oferta.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Así tampoco te aburres. - dijo aliviada.

- Claro. Entonces quedamos así. - pronunció aquellas palabras mientras el desánimo le invadía.

Richard alzó la mano en forma de despedida y se encaminó hacia el ascensor.

- Richard... ¿Todo bien con Alexis? - llevaba toda la mañana intrigada y deseando volver a preguntarle. Y antes de verle desaparecer, no quiso perder la oportunidad.

- Sí. Gracias. - se volvió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino sin dar más detalles. Hablar de su vida, de su fracaso matrimonial y de la situación de Alexis y su dolor, no era nada sencillo para él. Mucho menos cuando era consciente del malestar de la detective por tener que soportar la imposición de su compañía. Le quedaba claro que aquella niña que recordaba, de aquel verano de campamentos, se había convertido en una mujer completamente diferente. Quizá, se había equivocado en aceptar su colaboración en dicha comisaría y no en otra de las tantas que le ofreció su amigo el alcalde.

* * *

Para Richard, el día mejoró notablemente cuando al llegar a casa, Alexis corrió a sus brazos y le apretó en un abrazo. Desde hacía dos años, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su hija se había aferrado así a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 003**

Aquella mañana Kate se despertó con un extraño nudo en el estómago, con la intuición intacta y sospechando que durante las próximas 24 horas iba a ser la protagonista de algo desagradable. Poco tardó en descubrirlo, ya que según piso la comisaría, la capitana Gates, estaba esperándola, sentada, justo donde Richard Castle había pasado el tiempo la anterior mañana.

- Tenemos que hablar. En mi despacho. - Gates no dejó tiempo a respuesta alguna, entró a su despacho a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Kate entró a los pocos segundos.

- Cierre la puerta, por favor. - le indicó con la mano.

- Está bien. - cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Gates sin entender nada - ¿por qué tanto misterio?

- Es sobre su madre. - soltó a bocajarro.

* * *

Katherine Beckett que siempre se jactaba por saber controlar sus emociones, cuando llegaba la hora de hablar sobre el asesinato de su madre, todo autocontrol desaparecía. Se sentó. Notó como sus manos comenzaban a sudorar. Como el pulso se aceleraba. Como la respiración era desigual.

- Sé que a pesar de mi insistencia porque dejara de investigar por su cuenta, no me hizo caso. - levantó su mano para frenar las palabras que Kate quiso lanzar en defensa - Déjeme terminar, por favor. No le estoy echando en cara nada. Resulta que sus investigaciones han debido de mover ciertos cimientos y he recibido ciertas presiones para colocarla repartiendo multas, relegándola de todo tipo de actividad más allá de eso. Así que, por favor, Beckett, intente mantenerse alejada. Sé que es su madre, pero al menos, apárquelo momentáneamente.

- Me está pidiendo algo casi imposible. Es mi madre.

- Esto solo ha sido un aviso. Téngalo en cuenta.

- No puedo dejar aparcada su muerte como si no me importase.

- Nadie le está diciendo eso. Pero no cree que sería mejor que, dados los últimos acontecimientos, ¿frene un poco el ritmo? Haga ver que ha paralizado sus investigaciones. Deje que se relajen y cuando pueda asestar el golpe final, hágalo. Si de verdad quiere descubrir quién está detrás de la muerte de su madre, frene, recapacite, y piense los siguientes movimientos a realizar, pero con mayor cautela, para no levantar sospechas.

- Está bien. Seguiré su consejo. - se levantó y salió del despacho dándose de bruces con Richard Castle - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No quedamos en que sería yo quien te llamaría? - el tono fue tan cortante que Richard no supo reaccionar de inmediato. Se quedó parado, mirando a aquella mujer que parecía levantar un muro cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas.

- He venido para informar a la capitana Gates que durante unos días no podré venir. Solo a eso. Si me disculpa, simplemente pasaré, hablaré con ella y me iré. Sin molestarla. - la dejó plantada y entró al despacho de Gates.

* * *

Cuando Richard abandonó la comisaría ni siquiera la miró. Pasó de largo. Kate sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por el trato que le había dispensado. Había una lucha interna que resolver. Por un lado, esa parte que se sentía atraída hacia él y por el otro lado, la razón, recordándole que en su vida no había tiempo para el amor. Solo para la venganza.

No sabía qué demonios hacía ahí. Plantada delante de la puerta de Richard Castle. Pero era incapaz de retroceder, de abandonar aquel edificio y no volver la mirada atrás. Así que, por inercia, sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, su mano derecha tocó en la puerta. Justo en ese instante comenzó a desear que no hubiese nadie al otro lado.

El destino tenía otros planes para ella.

- Detective... - pronunció Richard al abrir la puerta.

- Hola.

- Hola. - la miró extrañado. De pronto, Alexis estaba entre sus piernas, mirando hacia Kate.

- ¿Todo bien? - fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

- Sí. - Richard no entendía hacia donde les llevaba esa conversación.

- Esta mañana... te debo una disculpa. No he empezado el día con buen pie y lo he pagado contigo. Lo siento mucho. - le miró con sinceridad.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. - seguía inmóvil, plantado frente a ella.

- Me dijiste que no podrías venir en unos días y me pregunté si necesitabas algo.

- Mi madre se va de gira durante un par de semanas y no tengo con quien dejar a Alexis. Por eso fui a hablar esta mañana con la capitana Gates.

- Vaya.

- Sí, ha sido una gira inesperada, sino hubiese planteado el tema de mi colaboración más adelante. Pero la capitana no se lo ha tomado mal. Así que por ese lado me siento bastante aliviado.

Kate no paraba de mirar a padre e hija intercaladamente. Le transmitían tanta ternura y a la vez tanta indefensión. Los tenía frente a ella y lo que más deseaba era poder estrecharlos entre sus brazos. Los percibía tan vulnerables, enfrentándose a la vida en soledad que sentía la necesidad de ofrecerles una mano en la cual apoyarse.

- ¿Quieres pasar un rato? Estábamos preparando nuestra cena. - dijo Richard atropelladamente.

Cuando Kate miró hacia Alexis vio que la niña le sonreía y asentía con su cabeza. ¿Cómo rechazar una invitación similar?

- Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

- Para nada, pasa. - Richard aferrando la mano de su hija, se apartaron de la puerta para que Kate pudiese entrar.

* * *

Una vez dentro tanto Richard como Kate fueron testigos de la inmovilidad, de nuevo, de Alexis, que parecía no querer dar un paso adelante para traspasar el pequeño hall y llegar hasta el salón. Kate no se lo pensó dos veces, se agachó junto a ella, le acarició dulcemente la mejilla y la alzó en sus brazos.

- Ven, vamos a ayudar a tu papi para que termine esa cena que estaba preparando. - susurró delicadamente y los bracitos de Alexis se aferraron a ella con ímpeto ante la perplejidad de su padre.

- Le has caído bien.

- ¿Sí?

- Te aseguro que para darte un abrazo como ese, tiene que ser así. - sonrió.

- A mí también me ha caído muy bien esta pequeñaja. - le tocó la nariz con el dedo en un caricia. Alexis sonrió y se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kate. - Mientras el chef cocina, nos dedicaremos a ver algún dibujo animado en televisión.

Cuando Kate se acomodaba en el sofá con Alexis entre sus brazos, oyeron como bajaba Max del piso de arriba. Todos sonrieron al ver la extraña habilidad de bajar de lado que había adquirido el pequeño cachorro.

- Le ha llegado el olor de la cena y baja a saludarnos. - Richard sonriendo. - Se pasa el día entero durmiendo. - guiñó un ojo a su hija que no perdía detalle de su perro.

- Ya le estaba empezando a echar de menos, ¿tú no Alexis? - Kate mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en el sofá para que Max se acercase a ellas. Cuando llegó a sus pies, lo cogió y lo colocó a su lado. Alexis alargó una de sus manitas y comenzó a acariciarlo. Asintió sonriendo.

- Ahí donde lo ves, parece un santo, pero es un auténtico gamberrete. - Richard seguía en la isla de la cocina, entre los fogones, dando los últimos retoques a la cena. - Es tremendo cuando se lo propone.

- Seguro que estás exagerando, mira que carita tiene, está dejando tus teorías a cero en estos momentos.

- Sí, es muy listo, sabe cómo ganarse el cariño de la gente.

- ¿Has tenido más perros? ¿O este es el primero?

- El primero y no sé si será el último. - comenzó a colocar la mesa - Fue un regalo para Alexis. Es suyo. Aunque yo me haga cargo de los temas importantes de él. Entre ellos se entienden a las mil maravillas. Ella lo necesitaba. Y él la adora y cuida de ella. - soltó con un halo de nostalgia y tristeza en su voz que no pasó desapercibo a Kate. En ese instante le hubiese gustado acercarse hasta él y abrazarlo, tal y como estaba abrazando a su hija en esos momentos. - Mi pequeña calabaza ha encontrado a un gran amigo.

- Un gran amigo y una gran amiga, ¿verdad pequeñaja? - acarició su cabeza mientras Alexis sonreía abiertamente - ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz - susurró Kate para que Richard no les escuchase - Aunque solo fuese durante un segundo. Así confirmaría que suenas dulce, tal y como pienso. - besó su mejilla.

- ¡Listo! ¡Esto ya está! - Richard se acercó hasta ellas - Y como gratitud por haber cuidado de estos dos pequeños, ¿querrías acompañarnos? - le preguntó a Kate.

- Ahora sé de quién ha aprendido Alexis a poner esa cara adorable para convencer a la gente. - sonrió.

Alexis que seguía sentada en las piernas de Kate y jugando con Max, se abrazó a Kate, apoyó su cabecita en el hombro y se acomodó respirando profundamente. Kate y Richard fueron testigos de esa alianza que había crecido entre ambas y que ayudaba a Alexis a salir de ese estado de shock. Ninguno de los dos comprendía como en apenas 24 horas ese pequeño ángel era capaz de aferrarse a una nueva persona. Y a ambos les gustó al mismo tiempo que les aterró por las consecuencias que podría sufrir si las cosas no salían bien.

- Creo que ella también está de acuerdo con esta invitación. - Richard apartó sus malos pensamientos viendo a Alexis feliz.

- Entonces, no puedo negarme. - abrazó a la niña.

* * *

Hacía años que Kate no se sentía tan reconfortada de estar compartiendo mesa con otras personas. Allí, rodeada de padre, hija y Max sintió que comenzaba a pertenecer a algo de nuevo. Un escalofrío le invadió de pies a cabeza. Y ese vértigo de perder el control de todo. Algo que nunca había hecho. Le asustaba. Pero miraba a Alexis y sentía la necesidad de quedarse junto a ella. Cuando inclinaba su mirada hacia Richard, era exactamente la misma sensación. Quizá padre e hija hubiesen lanzado un hechizo para conquistarla.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kate anunció que era hora de irse a casa, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar y enfrentarse a nuevas ocho horas de trabajo. Mientras Alexis se quedó sentada en su silla, mirando como Kate se iba de casa, Richard la acompañó hasta la puerta. La abrió y sonrió agradeciéndole sin palabras lo que había hecho por su hija aquella tarde.

- Kate... - ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Richard con la puerta a medio abrir y Kate a punto de salir por ella. Se volvieron. Alexis corría hasta aferrarse a las piernas de Kate. - Kate... - repitió. La detective se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, aún en shock por escuchar su voz.

- Dime cariño. - aferró sus dos manitas.

- ¿Volverás? - preguntó Alexis a media voz, con cierta vergüenza y perdiendo de nuevo su mirada en su perro, que había corrido junto a ella y ahora estaba sentado, esperando, expectante.

- Mírame cariño, no tengas vergüenza. - alzó su rostro suavemente. - Vendré a verte siempre que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Cada vez que lo necesites, dile a tu papi y vendré.- Alexis se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

- Gracias. - le susurró la pequeña.

Richard permaneció estático, sorprendido, extasiado. Su hija, tras dos años, había vuelvo a hablar. Había vuelto a escuchar su voz. Por fin. Después de tanto tiempo.

Kate se despidió de Alexis y de Max y salió al pasillo con Richard a su espalda. Éste, se aferró a su brazo y le invitó a darse la vuelta. Varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Gracias. - le dijo Richard a media voz. Respiró profundamente ante la mirada de Kate, que con ternura esperaba más respuestas de él. - Lo que ha pasado ahí dentro... su voz... dos años Kate... llevaba dos años sin pronunciar palabra. No sé cómo lo has hecho... pero gracias. Gracias, gracias. - repitió entrecortadamente porque las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar ni expresarse como deseaba.

Kate lo abrazó. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Dándole gran parte del consuelo que llevaba necesitando desde hacía meses. Cuando notó que Richard se había tranquilizado lo suficiente, le invitó a cruzar sus miradas.

- Tengo mil preguntas en mi cabeza. Necesito mil respuestas. Pero sé que no es el momento. Ahora esa pequeña pelirroja necesita que su padre entre tan alegre como pueda y la felicite por volver a utilizar su voz para comunicarse. - mientras le hablaba con total sinceridad, limpiaba sus lágrimas - Sé que mañana me arrepentiré de esta locura pero me gustaría poder venir a estar con Alexis siempre que pueda. Creo que ambas nos necesitamos.

- Por supuesto. Sí. Para Alexis eres lo que llevo buscando dos años. Recuperarla es lo que más deseo. No sé cómo podré agradecértelo. - hablaba tan precipitadamente que Kate tuvo que hacerle callar acercando uno de sus dedos a sus labios. Y una corriente eléctrica los arrastró a los dos.

- Te ayudaré Richard. Y quizá vosotros podáis ayudarme a mí. - se inclinó, besó su mejilla, le sonrió y se perdió por el ascensor.

Richard entró en casa y vio que su hija estaba esperándole, jugando con Max. Cuando Alexis lo vio corrió hasta él para recibir un enorme abrazo, mientras Max salta alrededor de ellos.

- Me gusta Kate, papá. Gracias.

El escritor estrechó con fuerza a su hija y agradeció al destino, a los dioses... la vuelta de Kate a su vida. Porque ella, años atrás, le había salvado una vez y tenía la seguridad de que volvería a hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 004**

8 horas trabajando. Entre papeles. Todos los delincuentes de Nueva York se habían puesto de acuerdo en tomarse unos días de vacaciones y a la detective Beckett se le hacía insufrible poder estar ahí, sentada, frente a la pantalla de un ordenador y rellenando formularios absurdos o archivando casos antiguos. Y si a eso se le sumaba la necesidad apremiante que tenía de dar por finalizado su horario laboral para ir a ver a Alexis, ese día resultó una auténtica pesadilla.

Cuando por fín pudo salir de allí, apenas se despidió de sus compañeros Espósito y Ryan y desapareció tan veloz como un rayo ante la atónita mirada de ambos. Siempre había sido la última en salir de allí y esa nueva actitud no les dejó indiferente.

* * *

En media hora se plantó ante la puerta de la familia Castle. Con una cantidad ingente de mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. No solo sentía necesidad de ver a Alexis y comprobar que los avances del día anterior seguían su curso, también quería ver a Richard. Su mirada le era tan familiar... y buscaba y buscaba en su mente y no daba con aquel recuerdo que en susurros le intentaba descubrir el momento en el que había fijado su mirada con la de él. Tenía la sensación de haber sido mucho tiempo atrás. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo atrás?

Richard abrió la puerta un tanto despeinado, con una camiseta blanca en pico, un vaquero, descalzo y esa sombra de no haberse afeitado. Para Kate fue una estampa tan exquisita que sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Se sintió algo tonta al estar frente a él, con una sonrisa en su boca, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra. Hasta que Alexis apareció corriendo y Kate se agachó para alzarla y fundirse en un abrazo.

- ¡Viniste! - Alexis no puedo ocultar su alegría al tener a Kate de vuelta en su casa.

- Tal y como te prometí. - mientras fijaba su mirada con la de Richard, acercó sus labios al oído de Alexis para susurrarle - Adoro escuchar tu voz, pequeñaja. - Y Alexis sonrió abiertamente ante la sorpresa de su padre que se quedó con las ganas de saber el secreto de ambas.

- Pasa, por favor, llevamos un día de locos y tendrás que disculpar que no vayamos vestidos con nuestras mejores galas. - le guiñó un ojo, sonriente. Kate notó que la alegría estaba volviendo poco a poco a su mirada. Y sintió que su pecho se hinchaba al saber que, en cierta forma, era también gracias a ella.

- Vaya, os habéis divertido mucho... por lo que veo. - justo al entrar, el salón estaba completamente patas arriba, no había un solo espacio libre.

- Jugábamos a castillos y princesas... y espadas láser. - dijo Richard todo orgulloso.

- Mi papi sin espadas láser no se divierte. Y yo le dejo. - sonrió Alexis mientras seguía aferrada a Kate.

- Es una combinación extraña, pero dejaremos que tu papi también tenga su minuto de diversión. - besó la cabecita de Alexis.

La ternura que Kate desprendía con su hija era un sueño para Richard. Verlas unidas, en su salón era mucho más de lo que nunca había imaginado. Se removió por el salón y le ofreció una espada láser a la detective.

- ¿Te atreves? ¿Chicas contra chico? - Richard.

- ¡Sí! - Alexis.

- ¡Hecho! - Kate.

* * *

Durante la siguiente hora la primera planta del loft se convirtió en una auténtica batalla de juego, donde Richard no tuvo nada que hacer. Padeció una auténtica paliza por parte de las chicas y terminó rindiéndose en mitad del salón, suplicando entre risas. Alexis saltó encima de él riendo sin parar, y Max tardó un segundo en caer encima de ellos ante una Kate que en ese mismo instante deseó formar parte de esa familia y proteger, para siempre, tanto a ese padre como a esa hija.

- Entonces, certificamos que hemos vencido ¿no? - rio Kate.

- Sí, papi, ¡hemos ganado! - alzó los brazos victoriosos y Max ladró repetidamente.

- No tengo intención de discutir con ninguno de vosotros tres. - poco a poco y apretando a Alexis contra él, se incorporó y se puso frente a Kate tendiéndole la mano - ¡Enhorabuena detective! - Kate le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa y aferrando su mano - Eso sí... merezco una revancha... - susurró en su oído antes de desplazarse a la cocina.

Alexis se desprendió de los brazos de su padre y llegó hasta Kate. Se plantó ante ella, Max a su lado, sentado. Como si necesitase fuerzas, miró a su perro durante varios segundos y volvió su mirada a la mujer que le estaba devolviendo parte de su confianza perdida.

- Quiero enseñarte una cosa. - con una increíble medio sonrisa heredada de su padre. - Nuestro secreto... - pronunció en un tono muy bajito. - En mi habitación...

Kate se agachó y miró hacia Richard que estaba comenzando a cocinar.

- ¿Qué te parece si mientras tu papi cocina una nueva estupenda cena yo te acompaño a la habitación y nos preparamos ya con el pijama?

- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! - saltó Alexis contenta con Max ladrando de alegría.

- Entonces, vamos. - la cogió en sus brazos y los tres subieron a la habitación de Alexis.

Richard no perdió detalle y las siguió en todo el proceso de subida a la habitación hasta que desaparecieron. Fue el momento que eligió para soñar con que un día, no muy lejano, Kate formase parte de su vida, como un miembro más de la familia. Sintió como sus pelos se erizaban. Sonrió. En apenas un par de días la alegría estaba inundando todo su hogar y no podía dejar de pensar que todo era gracias a ella. Decidió concentrarse en la cocina y preparar algo verdaderamente extraordinario en agradecimiento a Kate.

* * *

Mientras, en la primera planta, Alexis se bajó de los brazos de Kate y volvió la puerta de su habitación ante la atenta mirada de Kate que no quería perder detalle de la pequeña. Después, cogió la mano de Kate y se acercaron a su armario. Lo abrió, se metió en él y salió con su canguro y se sentó en el suelo. Kate hizo lo mismo.

- Yo... quería enseñarte esto. - metió su manita dentro de la bolsa del canguro y le mostró a 'Don Palo' - Lo guarde aquí. Para que mi papi no lo vea. Es nuestro secreto.

Kate acarició su cabecita y besó su frente.

- 'Don Palo' debe estar muy contento de tener una nueva casa tan acogedora. Y una nueva amiga tan buena como tú.

- Lo voy a cuidar siempre, siempre. - estrechó a 'Don Palo' entre sus brazos.

- Lo sé. Y él también te va a cuidar siempre a ti. Como me cuidó a mí.

- ¿Tu también estabas triste? - preguntó Alexis con inquietud.

- Si cariño, yo también estuve triste. ¿Tú lo estabas?

- Mucho, mucho. - se nubló parte de su vista como si un mal recuerdo estuviese acechando su alegría.

- Ey cariño... no te pongas triste ahora, no dejes que ese recuerdo te quite esa sonrisa tan bonita que tienes.

- Duele Kate. - Alexis se echó en brazos de Kate, mientras esta última la aferraba contra sí y acariciaba su espalda para darle algo de sosiego.

- Alexis, sea lo que sea lo que te duele, yo estoy aquí. Como tu papá. Estamos aquí para cuidarte. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Alexis echó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Kate y sollozó.

- Shhh... Tranquila mi vida. Suelta todo lo que tienes ahí dentro. Deja que salga todo ese dolor.

- Gracias... por... 'Don Palo' - dijo entrecortadamente - Cuando no estás... busco a 'Don Palo'... y estás. - escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kate y fue acompasando su respiración.

- Siempre estoy. Eso es cariño. - Kate no soltó a Alexis. La aferró un poco más contra ella, haciéndole entender que ella estaría ahí cada vez que la pequeña pelirroja lo necesitase.

* * *

Estuvieron abrazadas durante varios minutos. Durante ese tiempo, Max no se despegó de ellas, tumbado a su lado, tranquilo.

- ¿Me duchas? - susurró Alexis, sin apartarse del abrazo de Kate.

- Solo con una condición...

- ¿Qué?

- Que me enseñes, porque nunca he duchado a ningún niño y necesito que me ayudes. ¿Trato hecho?

- ¡Sí! ¡Hecho! - Alexis sonrió.

Desde aquellos minutos que habían estado abrazadas Richard estuvo observando tras la pequeña abertura de la puerta y al escuchar la última conversación y la petición de Alexis... la reacción de Kate..., sintió unas enormes ganas de entrar y estrecharlas entre sus brazos y detener el tiempo. Pero no lo hizo, con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y fue a preparar y tener todo listo para cuando bajasen a cenar.

* * *

Media hora después, Kate y Alexis bajaron al salón, hipnotizadas por el increíble olor de la cena.

- ¡Es mi cena favorita!

- Creo que a partir de hora también será la mía. Huele estupendamente.

- Mi papi hace la mejor pasta del mundo

- Gracias calabaza. - le acarició la cabeza y movió su silla para que Kate pudiese colocarla en ella. - Espero que esté en su punto. - Esperó a que Kate se sentase en su silla y así lo hizo el después.

De pronto, sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, estaban afianzando ciertas costumbres que no iban a ser capaces de frenar de ahora en adelante. Entre sonrisas e historias disparatadas, sobre los comienzos de cocinero de Richard, degustaron su pasta a la carbonara sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando uno está rodeado de gente que le aporta cariño, honestidad y paz.

* * *

Aquella noche la despedida fue un poco más larga que el anterior día. Alexis, junto a Richard y Kate, subió acompañada por Max a su habitación. Allí, la arroparon entre ambos, colocaron a Max a sus pies, en su cesta y se sentaron durante varios minutos hasta que terminaron de leer un cuento.

- Buenas noches cariño. - Kate besó su frente.

- Buenas noches calabaza. - Richard besó su cabecita.

- Kate... - susurró Alexis medio dormida y estirando su manita. - ¿Volverás?

- Volveré. - susurró Kate, estrechando su mano y acariciando su mejilla. - Descansa tranquila. Alexis asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Richard bajaba tras Kate pensando en la necesidad que Alexis mostraba por estar cerca de la detective, confirmando sus sospechas de la gran responsabilidad de su exmujer en el dolor de su hija, completamente desparecida desde hace dos años, cuando fue descubierta en la cama con uno de sus directores y tras un enorme escándalo y un enfrentamiento que vivió Alexis en primera persona, terminó por abandonarlos a los dos. Nunca sería capaz de olvidar aquellas lágrimas de su hija, sus sollozos. Y jamás perdonaría a Meredith por haberse dirigido así a su hija. Ni por toda esa barbaridad de frases y palabras hirientes que escupió.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Kate estaba frente a él, observándole, detenidamente, como queriendo ser capaz de adentrarse en su mente y descubrir porqué, de pronto, se había escondido en su burbuja, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y con un rostro cargado de dolor.

- Perdona. Me he ido momentáneamente. - se disculpó con una media sonrisa forzada.

- Algún día sabré que ocurre dentro de tu cabeza. - le miró con ternura, se acercó hasta quedarse a varios centímetros de él y acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos. - No sé quién os ha hecho tanto daño, pero os merecéis ser felices tanto Alexis como tú. - Cruzó su mirada con la de él y se sumergió en aquella tristeza latente. Incapaz de apartar su mirada, siguió así, aferrada a su rostro durante varios minutos, en los que Richard no le ocultó la necesidad de compartir aquella pena que le oprimía el pecho. Y le transmitió toda su angustia, aquella rabia interna por no saber aplacar el dolor de su hija, aquel sentimiento de culpa, aquella lucha interna por no permitir a sus lágrimas brotar tal y como deseaban. Y fue en ese instante, justo en ese momento, cuando los recuerdos de Kate retrocedieron en el tiempo, a un campamento, a sus diez años de edad, en un acantilado, un niño sentado en el borde, vestido y pintado como un payaso, llorando, sufriendo por el acoso que recibía día a día por sus compañeros. Aquel niño, de 14 años, tenía los ojos más azules que había visto nunca y le transmitieron tanto dolor como Richard lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Kate invitó a Richard a bajar su cabeza, besó su frente, cerró sus ojos, aspiró su aroma y salió del loft. Él era ese niño. Richard era aquel niño con el que una vez se tropezó en un acantilado, desesperado, pensando que era mejor dejar este mundo que seguir viviendo. Mientras conducía hasta su casa, no pudo evitar dejar escapar sus lágrimas. Tenía razón. Esa mirada la había visto antes. No estaba loca. No era un sueño. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ese niño? Cientos de veces... Miles...

Recordó su conversación con él, su miedo, su sinceridad a la hora de explicarle por qué estaba ahí sentado, su respuesta, la sonrisa de él... Cuando ella le tendió su mano... Cuando él se aferró a ella... Y después, tras esa tarde, sin más, desapareció en el campamento vecino y no volvió a saber nada de él.

Recordó su angustia durante los sucesivos días, pensando si estaría bien, si estaría mal... Su intento infructuoso de encontrarlo, las risas de los niños del campamento vecino cuando preguntó por él, su dolor cuando le dijeron 'ha venido su madre a buscarlo porque es un cobarde', su enfrentamiento con ellos...

Ahora, la vida, volvía a ponerlo en su camino. Por fin, lo había encontrado. Y esta vez, no lo dejaría escapar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 005**

Durante los siguientes días Kate apenas pudo pasar 5 minutos a ver a Alexis y a Richard. Un caso de un homicidio múltiple le robó la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque Alexis decía entenderlo, era evidente su mirada de tristeza por el poco tiempo que la inspectora pasaba con ella. Por ese motivo, una de las noches, prometió que el sábado pasarían todo el día juntas para compensar sus anteriores ausencias y la niña quedó encantada con la propuesta.

* * *

A las 10 de la mañana del sábado, puntual como un reloj suizo, tocó a su puerta. Max que ya distinguía su olor, ladraba sin cesar hasta que Richard abrió la puerta y el pequeño cachorro salió disparado para saludarla. Alexis, entre risas por ver a su perro tan contento, salió también disparada hacia Kate que ya la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Preparada para todas las horas que tenemos por delante?

- ¡Sí!

Richard esperaba sonriente manteniendo la puerta abierta.

- Buenos días inspectora

- Buenos días escritor

- Ya me gustaría a mí. - resopló - Llevo tanto retraso en mi última novela que cualquier día se presenta mi editor tumbando la puerta.

- ¿Falta de inspiración?

- Puede ser.

- Habrá que llamar a las musas entonces. - bromeó.

- Chistosilla... - cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia la cocina para terminar de recoger el desayuno. - ¿Quieres algo Kate?

- No, estoy bien así. Gracias.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? - preguntó nerviosa Alexis.

- ¿Confiáis en mí? - respondió Kate con un toque de misterio. Tanto padre como hija le miraron con intriga.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo sí! - Alexis emocionada por la intriga que sentía.

- ¿Y tú, Rick? - le sonrió.

- La duda ofende inspectora.

- Entonces, será mejor que vayáis a vuestras habitaciones y hagáis una pequeña maleta para pasar la noche fuera de casa. - les miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Vamos a dormir fuera? - Alexis.

- ¿Quieres? - Kate.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - Alexis.

- No se diga más... ¡a hacer las maletas! - aplaudió Richard que estaba encantado con la alegría de su hija

- ¿Ayudo a Alexis mientras haces la tuya? - se ofreció Kate.

- Gracias. - le sonrió Richard con agradecimiento.

No tardaron mucho más de 15 minutos en tener sus bolsas preparadas y salir disparados hacia su nueva aventura.

* * *

Durante el trayecto tanto padre como hija intentaron, por todos los medios, descubrir a donde se dirigían, pero Kate pudo guardar el secreto hasta el pequeño desvío, tras el cual comenzaron a atravesar un camino de tierra que se perdía en la espesura del monte.

- ¡Una cabaña! - soltó Richard con convencimiento absoluto.

- Me sorprende tu capacidad de deducción. - contestó Kate en todo socarrón.

- Lo sé inspectora... ¿por qué cree que si no me dedicaría a escribir novelas de misterio? - alzó una de sus cejas.

- Que bonita... - Alexis vio la cabaña a lo lejos, rodeada naturaleza.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Kate necesitando confirmar que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- ¡Mucho! - Alexis.

- Guau inspectora... ¡es increíble! - Richard sorprendido ante lo que distinguían sus ojos.

- No está nada mal, lo reconozco - sonrió.

* * *

La cabaña estaba rodeada de una hilera de jardín con rosas de diferentes colores, que solo se entrecortada en el frontal de la casa, justo donde Kate aparcó el coche. En su lateral izquierdo, escondido tras varias árboles se distinguía un pequeño lago, atravesado por un puente flotante. En su lateral derecho se podía ver una hamaca atada entre dos árboles centenarios, una mesa, dos bancos a sus lados y una barbacoa.

- Suelo esconderme por aquí cuando cerramos algún caso complicado, para olvidarme un poco del mundo. - Kate.

Richard descubrió en una única frase que Kate escondía una carga más pesada que los casos de asesinato que debía resolver.

- Yo también me escondería por aquí. Es impresionante. - Richard.

Max comenzó a ladrar, nervioso por salir del coche y comenzar a olisquear todo ese terreno nuevo por descubrir.

- Me parece que alguien está impaciente. - Kate se volvió para mirar a Alexis y le guiñó un ojo.

- Max... paciencia... ahora vamos. - acarició Alexis a su cachorro sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la cabaña, observaron una decoración llena de calidez. En la planta baja, según entrabas por la puerta, y plantabas los pies en un pequeño recibidor, te tropezabas con el salón, con un sofá y dos butacas frente a la gran chimenea. En la parte izquierda, separada por una pequeña isla, estaba la cocina, con los electrodomésticos básicos. Al fondo del salón, una puerta, con un pequeño aseo.

La planta superior estaba dividida en tres puertas, un baño completo y dos habitaciones.

- El sofá de abajo es cama, así que como sois mis invitados yo dormiré ahí. - dijo con algo de timidez al llegar la planta superior y enseñarles ambas habitaciones.

- De eso nada, yo seré quien duerma en el sofá. - contraatacó Richard que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle algo así.

- ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? - preguntó Alexis mirando a Kate.

- ¿Como una noche de chicas? - le sonrió.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Solo chicas! - se volvió hacia su padre - lo siento papi, pero solo chicas.

Richard alzó sus dos manos en señal de rendición. - Está bien, solo chicas, prometo mantenerme alejado de la habitación. Ahora, os agradecería enormemente que me dijeseis cuál de ellas es para mí.

Alexis entró en cada una de ellas y eligió aquella que tenía vistas al lago. Y así dispusieron su estancia en la cabaña.

* * *

Una vez colocaron sus cosas y las cosas que Kate había comprado para la cocina, salieron a dar un paseo por la zona, con un Max todo alborotado, corriendo de un lado a otro, junto a Alexis. Richard y Kate los vigilaban divertidos.

- Gracias Kate. - indicó a su hija con la mirada - Por todo lo que estás haciendo por ella. No tendrías por qué hacerlo y, en cambio, aquí estamos.

Kate observó que Richard podría acentuar cada una de sus palabras con una única mirada y se perdió en ella, sonriendo suavemente.

- No tienes que darme las gracias. Alexis es muy especial... Es increíble verla corriendo, riendo, descubriendo todo lo que tiene a su alcance. - miró a Alexis que estaba lanzando uno de los juguetes de Max para que este fuese a cogerlo y no paraba de reír.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, la pequeña pelirroja sentía la tranquilidad suficiente para no encerrarse en sí misma.

- Sí, todo gracias a ti. - levantó su mano y rozó uno de sus dedos con los labios de Kate antes de que esta respondiese a su última frase - Hace dos años que no escuchaba su voz... - Kate vio como Richard no podía contener la emoción y esperó a que pudiese continuar - Ha habido momentos en los que pensé que sería imposible volver a verla tal y como está ahora. - observó a su hija, que le provocó una media sonrisa. - No sé si soy capaz de contarte toda la historia hoy... o al menos explicarte con más detalle que ocurrió dos años atrás en casa, cuando tras recoger a Alexis de la guardería llegamos a casa y sorprendí a mi mujer, en nuestra cama, con su último director. Alexis no vio nada, la dejé esperando en el salón. Solo vio que un hombre salía corriendo de nuestra habitación y salía disparado por la puerta de casa. Después hubo una gran discusión entre mi ex mujer y yo... - tomó una gran bocanada de aire - Recuerdo que después de una larga discusión, salimos de la habitación y Alexis no estaba allí... mi madre, había llegado en mitad de la discusión y había subido a la niña a su habitación. Meredith subió disparada a la primera planta... Yo estaba en shock, sin entender cómo en una hora mí vida se había convertido en ese calvario... y de pronto mi madre bajó gritando, pidiendo que subiese, que a Meredith le había entrado un ataque de ira y lo estaba pagando con Alexis. Antes de que mi madre bajase a buscarme, la había empujado contra la pared al intentar defender a su nieta. - Richard se detuvo en su relato. Enfrentó la mirada de Kate. Ella aferró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, haciendo una pequeña presión, invitándole a continuar, asegurándole con la mirada que estaba allí, y que no se iría a ninguna parte. - Cuando iba subiendo escuché a Meredith insultando a Alexis, culpándole del fracaso de nuestro matrimonio, le repetía incansablemente que no la soportaba, que nunca la había querido, que le hubiese gustado verla desaparecer de su vida... Alexis lloraba de forma desgarradora... Aceleré mi paso y entre como alma que lleva el diablo, justo a tiempo para ver como Meredith estaba zarandeando a mi hija y como la lanzaba contra la cama. Estaba completamente fuera de control. Cuando pude agarrarla, sacarla de la habitación y volver a buscar a Alexis, la encontré escondida en su armario, acurrucada en una esquina, temblando de miedo.

- Rick... - Kate quiso detenerlo, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas y ella no daba abasto a secarlas. Lo detuvo apoyando su espalda a uno de los árboles, ocultándolo de una posible mirada de Alexis, que ajena a la angustia de su padre, seguía jugando con Max.

- Aún hoy no consigo entender cómo una madre puede hacerle algo así a su hija. - Rick apoyó su frente a la de Kate, pidiéndole soporte, consuelo y alguna explicación que le hiciese entender lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde. - Alexis no volvió a hablar. Hasta que llegaste a su vida. - con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de Kate. - Así que sí, debo agradecerte lo que has hecho por ella. Ahora y siempre. No sé qué has hecho, pero tú le has dado la seguridad suficiente para volver a confiar y eso es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar. - pasó su dedo pulgar por la comisura de los labios de ella, atravesándoles una descarga eléctrica a ambos. El deseo les invadió en cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Kate acarició sus mejillas aún mojadas por las últimas lágrimas y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo dulcemente, enganchando con suavidad primero su labio superior, y tras un breve suspiro de él, enganchar su labio inferior. Cuando abrieron los ojos y se miraron, supieron que a partir de ese instante comenzarían a jugar en otra liga por la que estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el final. Sonrieron.

Kate entrelazó su mano con la de él y fueron hasta Alexis que, sentada en el suelo, reía incansablemente mientras Max rodaba y rodaba, jugando con su pequeña ama. Cuando llegaron a su altura, a Alexis no le pasó desapercibido que sus manos estaban unidas, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ellos en un abrazo compartido.

A lo largo del resto del día Kate se puso como objetivo que tanto Alexis como Richard recuperaran los meses perdidos en silencios y tristezas y disfrutasen de unas horas llenas de juego, risas y cariño. Cocinaron todos juntos, pasearon por el bosque, metieron sus piernas en el lago, jugaron a los diferentes juegos de mesa que Kate y su padre guardaban en la cabaña y terminaron el día, con la elaboración del plato preferido de Alexis, su pasta a la carbonara, y una estupenda lucha de almohadas. En varias ocasiones Richard y Kate cruzaron miradas cómplices, recordando ese primer beso que habían compartido en secreto. Ambos, seguros de querer repetirlo hasta el último de sus días.

Tras cenar y antes de ir a dormir, hicieron una pequeña coreografía delante del espejo del baño, mientras se lavaban los dientes, y ante una Alexis incapaz de controlar un ataque de risa ante las poses de su padre. Después, Richard besó en la frente a Alexis y se fue a su habitación a descansar, dejando a Kate y Alexis solas, tal y como prometió aquella mañana.

* * *

Kate colocó a Alexis en la cama, a Max en su cesta, y se metió en la cama. Entonces, Alexis se retorció y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Kate, alargando su pequeño brazo y abrazando a la inspectora.

- Gracias. - susurró Alexis lentamente vencida por el sueño. - Estoy cansada. La noche de chicas para otro día. Te quiero. - Y su respiración se acompasó.

Kate, al escuchar sus últimas palabras, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y le invadió la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño milagro de todo lo negativo. - Yo también te quiero, mi vida. - besó su frente y cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquella excursión había resultado mucho más positiva de lo que en un principio pensó. Recordó el relato de Richard de aquella mañana, la reacción de Meredith, la traición a su marido... No podía asimilar que alguien pudiese hacer tanto daño de forma tan gratuita. Richard y Alexis tenían el corazón herido y deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, encontrar la fórmula secreta para llenar su interior de grandes recuerdos que les hiciesen olvidar aquellos tan horribles.

Al otro lado de la casa, Richard, soñaba con ojos abiertos, recordando su primer beso con Kate, la alegría de Alexis y la complicidad nacida entre ellas. Ahora solo quedaba que él tuviese la fuerza necesaria para explicar quién era, dónde se habían conocido la primera vez y agradecerle por ello también. Aunque lo que Richard no sabía es que esa mujer sabía perfectamente que se habían tropezado años atrás, cuando eran dos niños... una vez más, uno ayudando al otro... y que eso le provocaba, adorarlo un poquito más.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que esa conversación pendiente necesaria iba a ser el punto final de una etapa poco fructífera para cada uno de ellos, siendo el comienzo de un camino conjunto.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 006**

El domingo amaneció con un olor especial. Kate se fue despertando poco a poco gracias a un estupendo aroma que se filtraba a través de la puerta. Inconscientemente pensó en el desayuno, en lo estupendo que sería probar aquella maravilla y de pronto, notó como un pequeño dedito le tocaba reiteradamente en la mejilla.

- Kate... Kate... - susurró Alexis.

Kate abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró a la pequeña que estaba colocada en la misma posición en la que se había dormido.

- Buenos días mi vida. - besó su frente - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, muy bien. - sonrió - Y Max también, porque se suele despertar antes y mira, aún está sin moverse.

- Eso es la magia del campo, ayer inspeccionó tanto que se quedó agotado. - tocó su naricita y se fue incorporando - Creo que tu papi nos ha preparado el desayuno.

- ¡Tortitas!

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¡es su olor! ¡Verás que tortitas! - estiró sus bracitos para que Kate la cogiese y la sentase en el borde de la cama para ponerle las zapatillas de casa. Y descendió con la ayuda de Kate y la atenta mirada de Max, que se desperezaba en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Los dos bajaron entre risas, viendo que Max siempre se las ingeniaba para bajar las escaleras de mil formas diferentes y siempre extrañas. Y ahí estaba, la mesa preparada, frente a la chimenea, con tres platos y en cada uno de ellos se distinguían tres tortitas, pero con un estilo muy personal. Kate se acercó con curiosidad y pudo ver que las tortitas tenían una decoración muy especial. Las que estaba destinadas para Alexis, 'Te quiero' más una calabaza dibujada, la cara de un cachorro de Bulldog y en la tercera, un canguro. Las de Richard tenían un libro dibujado, una pluma y una hamburguesa. Y después estaban las suyas, una pistola, unas esposas y un 'Gracias' junto a un corazón. Instintivamente giró su rostro para mirarlo y ahí estaba él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con aquella ternura tan característica. Sonrieron ante la atenta mirada de Alexis.

- Qué corazón más bonito papi. - sonrió Alexis.

- Gracias. - Kate con timidez.

- Es lo mínimo por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. - era incapaz de quitar su mirada de ella, hasta que percibió la medio sonrisa de su hija, mirándole atentamente - ¡Hora de desayunar calabaza! - se acercó a ella, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la colocó en el sofá frente a sus tortitas. Tras ellos, Kate, con un corazón acelerado.

* * *

La mañana pasó a un ritmo vertiginoso y cuando se dieron cuenta era hora de volver a casa. Así que recogieron, dieron un último paseo por el lago y comenzaron el viaje de vuelta. A las cinco de la tarde entraban por la puerta del loft. Alexis sostenía la mano de Kate.

- ¿Te quedarás un rato con nosotros? - Alexis.

- No mucho, porque mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, pero un ratito si. - Kate.

- ¡Genial! ¿Vemos películas? - Alexis se soltó de su mano y corrió hasta el estante donde tenían guardadas todas las películas Disney.

- ¿Cuál prefieres inspectora? Nosotros tenemos un master con cada una. - se acercó hasta ella al ver que su hija estaba centrada en buscar su película favorita y dejó sus labios a un escaso centímetro de su lóbulo - Me muero por besarte. - le dijo sin aliento y le besó, ahí, suavemente, sintiendo como Kate temblaba de un escalofrío, el mismo que sintió él al sentir lo que era capaz de provocar en ella. - No sabes cuánto.

- Rick... - consiguió pronunciar. Con una mano, tocó la barbilla de Richard y le invitó a mirarla. - Sí, lo sé.

Junto a la televisión, Alexis saltaba de alegría al haber encontrado su película. - ¡Dumbo! ¡La encontré! - Miró sonriente hacia ellos.

- La había escondido. Me sé los diálogos de memoria. - explicó a Kate entre dientes y algo apurado. Kate rompió a reír, apretó delicadamente su mano y se fue en busca de las aventuras del pequeño elefante.

- Veamos esa estupenda película... mientras tu papi organiza todas las cosas, ¿te parece? - Kate.

- ¡Vale! - Alexis subiéndose al sofá.

Kate, colocó la película y al sentarse junto a Alexis, cruzó su mirada con la de Richard. 'Gracias' distinguió entre los labios del escritor antes de verlo desaparecer hacia la planta superior.

* * *

Hacia el final de la película, Richard apareció con un bol de palomitas y se sentó al lado de Kate. Comprobó que su hija se había quedado dormida en los brazos de ella.

- Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Ponemos la película y se queda dormida... y a pesar de saber el guion de memoria, sigo atendiendo hasta que llega el final... ¿eso en que me convierte? - miró preocupado hacia la televisión.

- En un estupendo padre. - le acarició la nuca.

Cuando Richard sintió ese contacto, buscó sus labios con su mirada. Kate miró a Alexis que seguía dormida y asintió sonriendo. La señal que Richard estaba esperando para poder acercar sus labios a los de ella, por segunda vez. Rozó suavemente, tanteando, esperando que ella cogiese el ritmo. Primero su labio superior. Después su labio inferior. Tal y como ella hizo la primera vez. Kate suspiró. Entendió cuál era el juego del escritor y cuando notó que pedía permiso para traspasar sus labios con su lengua, le invitó a ello, abriéndolos. Y ahí estalló todo ese deseo que llevaban guardado en su interior. Y los suspiros se perdieron de una boca a otra y viceversa, hasta que la necesidad de respirar les hizo apartarse. Solo a un escaso centímetro, uniendo sus frentes.

- Guau, ha sido increíble. - pronunció bajito, dándole un tímido beso en la punta de su nariz. - Aunque corro el riesgo de que no me creas... nunca había sentido algo igual. - Richard.

- Yo tampoco... - se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa.

- Me encantas Kate. - acarició el perfil de sus labios con su pulgar. Y la volvió a besar, esta vez más suave, más tierno. - Necesito contarte una cosa.

- Shhh... - lo besó. - Hablaremos, pero esperemos a que vuelva tu madre, para que pueda quedarse con Alexis y tener ese tiempo para nosotros, sin prisas. Hablar atropelladamente, a contrarreloj, no es lo mejor. - volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él. Era algo adictivo.

* * *

Alexis comenzó a removerse, tenía su cabecita apoyada en el hombro de Kate y se aferraba a ella con sus bracitos, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciese de un momento a otro. Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y vio como su padre y Kate estaban sonrientes, fijándose en ella.

- Me dormí. - dijo muy bajito.

- Sí, calabaza. Te perdiste el final. - acarició su cabecita.

- Hmmm - estaba completamente relajada en brazos de Kate y le costaba abrir sus ojos.

- El viaje te ha agotado cariño. - besó Kate su frente - Si quieres seguir durmiendo, puedes hacerlo.

- Hmmm - cerrando sus ojos definitivamente.

- Me parece que esta princesita tendría que ir a dormir a su cama. - se incorporó Richard del sofá.

- No, déjame un rato más con ella y ahora la subimos, ¿sí?

- Como desees - volvió a sentarse, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kate, mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él. - Creo que podríamos acostumbrarnos a esto.

- Puede que sí. - Kate besó el cuello de Richard y éste la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

- Tú también pareces estar agotada, inspectora. - besó su cabeza.

- Quizá cierre un poco los ojos. ¿Te importa?

- Para nada. Estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo. Así que acomódate bien entre mis brazos y pondré una alarma.

- ¿Dentro de una hora?

- ¡Hecho!

- Gracias. - volvió a dejarle un beso en su cuello.

Durante aquella siguiente hora los únicos ronquidos que se escucharon fueron los de Max que también se quedó dormido, a los pies de Kate. En cuanto la alarma de Richard comenzó a sonar, éste se incorporó, susurrando a Kate que iba a preparar algo de cena para que tomase algo antes de irse a casa. Kate asintió y se acomodó junto a Alexis, que ni se inmutó.

* * *

La cena tardó en estar preparada una media hora. Le costó más, en proporción, despertar a las dos dormilonas que dejar todo listo. Max, en cambio, saltó de un brinco en cuanto el olor de la cena le invadió. Una vez, las dos damas, se desperezaron, fueron a degustar la exquisita cena del chef de la casa. Y como venía siendo habitual en ellos, las sonrisas no pudieron faltar durante la velada. Richard tenía anécdota por plato cocinado. Sus primeras experiencias eran dignas de una película de miedo: hornos ardiendo, sartenes carbonizadas, huevos empotrados contra el techo... Kate se preguntaba, sin poder parar de reír, como había sido capaz de sobrevivir a tanto desastre.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kate subió a Alexis para acostarla mientras Richard terminaba de recoger todo. Le leyó un pequeño cuento y antes de terminarlo, ya pudo escuchar la respiración profunda de la pequeña. Besó su frente y salió de la habitación, tropezándose con Richard que justo subía.

- ¿Se durmió? - Richard.

- Si, al momento.

- Definitivamente eso de ir al campo le ha venido genial.

- ¿Y a ti? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Richard se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la pared, entre dos sus brazos, a la altura de sus hombros. - ¿Usted qué cree inspectora?

- Me gustaría que fuese que sí. - sonrió algo nerviosa. Tenerlo tan cerca, con Alexis durmiendo, era una tentación para la cual aún no estaba preparada. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Poco a poco. Paso a paso. Ir con seguridad para construir algo sólido.

- Así ha sido. - le susurró en su oído y besó su lóbulo, dándole un pequeño mordisco.

- Rick... por favor... - pronunció a bocanadas. No le dio tiempo a más porque Richard la besó, con premura, con deseo, con un ritmo vertiginoso, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar esa misma noche. Y ella se dejó llevar. Su fuerza de voluntad frente a ese hombre era nula. Lo sabía. Y lo reconocía.

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron, ambos con los labios un poco hinchados y con el deseo plantado en sus ojos.

- Será mejor que me vaya. - Kate.

- También podrías quedarte...

- Me encantaría... pero quiero que hagamos las cosas bien... ¿te parece una locura?

- No. - le dio un beso corto - Me parece que la inteligente de esta relación vas a ser tú con diferencia.

Kate se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, profundizando. - Yo también podría perder la cordura, pero quiero que esto salga bien. - Kate acarició el rostro de Richard. Le fue dejando dulces besos por su cara, hasta finalizar en sus labios. - Y ahora, sí que me voy, porque si no, va a ser imposible salir de aquí.

Richard la abrazó contra su cuerpo y aspiró su aroma. - No sé qué me estás haciendo pero me gusta, me gusta mucho Kate. Pensé que nunca podría confiar en nadie más pero tú, en estos días, estás entrando en mi caparazón... me da vértigo, pero necesito creer en ti y tenerte en mi vida.

- Suena perfecto, porque yo también necesito tenerte en la mía. Teneros a los dos. - besó su cuello por enésima vez y desde ese último beso confirmó que esa sería una de sus intimidades características. Sentir su piel en sus labios. Besar su pulso y estremecerse junto a él.

* * *

Richard la acompañó hasta la puerta, abrazados. - Cada vez me cuesta más desprenderme de ti. - sonrió mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

- Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. - besó sus labios - Mañana me pasaré en cuanto termine en comisaría.

- ¿Has pensado que cuando venga mi madre podré acompañarte en comisaria? - alzó su ceja en tono insinuante.

- Sí. - rio al ver su rostro de niño travieso - Tendremos que poner unas normas de autocontrol.

- ¿Miedo a no poder controlarse ante mi atractivo cuerpo? - preguntó divertido.

- Presuntuoso... - siguiéndole el juego. Le besó. - Mañana nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana. - se quedó parado en la puerta, sonriendo, viendo como ella entraba en el ascensor.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiese grabado el rostro de los dos, con esas sonrisas de amor adolescente, se hubiese hecho el retrato inequívoco de la felicidad.

Aún había conversaciones pendientes, momentos fáciles, otros complicados, pero ese sentimiento que había nacido e iba creciendo entre ambos, con seguridad, sería mucho más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo del camino. A fin de cuentas, cualquier contratiempo, en nuestra vida, forja nuestra fortaleza. Y su amor llegaría a ser infranqueable.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 007**

Ese comienzo de semana fue algo extraordinario para la inspectora que hacía tiempo que no se levantaba de tan buen humor. Llegó a comisaría puntual, frente a su amigo y compañero Espósito que seguía intrigado por el cambio de actitud de Kate.

- Ey, ¿me estabas esperando? ¿Algún caso de última hora? - dejando su bolsa encima de la mesa.

- Sí y no. - se sentó en la silla del escritor. Kate le copio y se sentó en la suya, mirándole atentamente.

- Soy toda oídos.

- ¿Qué ha cambiado? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé... a que después de tu última conversación con la capitana sobre tu madre, no te has venido abajo, has dejado de trabajar horas extras, estás más sonriente, más relajada... ¿Hay algo que como amigo debería saber?

- Pues no lo sé... creo que estoy igual que siempre. - sonrió.

- Ya... no me puedes engañar, son muchas horas trabajando juntos, pero tarde o temprano me enteraré. - le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia su mesa sonriendo.

* * *

A la hora de estar inmersa en ciertos papeleos recibieron el aviso de un asesinato. Lo que en un principio parecía ser un robo, se complicó con la información de algunos de los testigos y tuvo que alargar su jornada laboral. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran las 9.30 de la noche, la hora en la que Alexis estaba acostumbrada a ir a dormir. Aun así no puedo evitar parar en el loft antes de ir a su casa.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías. - Rick al abrir la puerta.

- El caso, se ha complicado y me ha resultado imposible salir antes. - entrando al hall. - ¿está ya dormida?

- Hace unos 10 minutos, más o menos. Me ha costado un poco... - se acercó a Kate y la abrazó tras plantarle un suave beso - Se está acostumbrando a tenerte por aquí... Pero ya le he dicho que tu trabajo es imprevisible y se ha quedado dormida tras escuchar uno de sus cuentos.

Kate apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Richard, abrazándose a él con fuerza. - Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me pregunto cómo puede haber una persona que sea capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien y hacerlo de forma tan atroz. ¿No hay ni un segundo de arrepentimiento mientras...?

- Lo sé... somos capaces de hacer lo mejor pero también somos capaces de hacer la mayor de las atrocidades. Y por mucho que pienses y le des vueltas y mil vueltas, no encontrarás la respuesta. - besó su cabeza. - ¿Quieres subir a verla mientras te preparo algo para cenar? Así luego solo tienes que llegar a casa y dormir.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- Si hacer eso por ti, significa cuidarte, si, lo haría por ti. Puedo encargarme de cuidaros a las dos. - volvió a besar su frente - Venga, sube y ahora te aviso.

- Gracias Rick. - le besó y subió a ver a Alexis.

* * *

Kate entró en la habitación sigilosamente. Vio como Alexis dormía con tranquilidad, con una paz extrema y deseó que a partir de entonces esa fuese la tónica de su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se descalzó, saludó a Max que también estaba echado en su cesta y se tumbó al lado de Alexis, que dormía de costado, abrazándola desde atrás. - Buenas noches mi vida - besó su cabecita - Siento no haber llegado hoy a tiempo, pero no he tenido un día muy fácil. Aunque desde que tú y tu padre estáis conmigo, todo es mucho más llevadero, incluso el recuerdo de mi madre. - Juntó más su cuerpo al de la niña, queriendo ofrecerle toda su protección y todo ese cariño que Alexis pedía a gritos tras haber sufrido el desprecio de su madre.

Alexis que sintió el abrazo cariñoso de Kate, agarró una de sus manos. - Kate... viniste.

- Shhh, sigue durmiendo mi vida. Estoy aquí. - apretó su manita.

- Siempre estás. - Y cayó un profundo sueño. Aunque no fue la única, porque cuando Richard subió para decirle a Kate que estaba todo listo, la encontró dormida, abrazando a su hija. Cogió una manta de su habitación y la cubrió. Besó la cabeza de su inspectora, la de su hija, volvió la puerta y fue a su despacho a escribir.

* * *

A pesar de sentarse con algo de miedo, por volver a plantarse ante un folio en blanco sin nada que decir, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a escribir, como si esa necesidad de expresión hubiese vuelto a creer en él de la nada. Es cierto que algunas escenas, en las que debía describir la traición de una pareja matrimonial, las pasó por alto porque era incapaz de describir la situación con cierta calidad. Cuando había escrito unas veinte páginas, decidió ir a dormir y dejar su revisión, su segunda lectura, para la mañana siguiente. Eso sí, antes de cerrar sus ojos, puso el despertador a las 6 de la mañana para despertar a Kate con tiempo suficiente.

* * *

Un minuto antes de sonar la alarma, Richard abrió sus ojos. Se había dormido con la preocupación de despertar a tiempo a Kate y su cuerpo no le había fallado. Subió hasta la habitación de Alexis y las encontró en la misma posición. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Alexis había encontrado en Kate lo que su propia madre se había negado a darle. Y aunque él adoraba a su hija, sabía que no podía compararse a tener una madre a tu lado.

Bordeó la cama hasta llegar al lateral donde estaba Kate y se sentó. Estiró su brazo y acarició el de Kate con suavidad hasta que se despertó y lo encontró mirándola completamente embobado.

- ¿Me estás espiando mientras duermo?

- No exactamente. - sonrió - Anoche te dormiste. No quise despertarte. Son las 6 de la mañana. Puse el despertador para que no...

No puedo seguir hablando porque Kate le calló con un beso, lento, suave, profundo, arrancándole más de un suspiro y alargando sus brazos para acercarla más a él. Y se perdieron en esa intimidad tan perfecta que les iba conquistando poco a poco, invitándoles a vivir esa locura llamada amor.

- Si me dejo llevar no me despego de ti en todo el día. - Richard se apartó a regañadientes de sus labios.

Kate empezó a reír. Agarró de la camiseta a Rick y lo acercó de nuevo a ella robándole un beso más. Y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Alexis se comenzó a mover y ambos se volvieron hacia ella justo cuando sus ojillos comenzaron a abrirse. Toda dormida y con una sonrisa en su rostro se lanzó sobre ellos en un abrazo.

- ¡Qué despertar más cariñoso calabaza! - besó a su hija.

- Estáis... los... dos... - bostezando.

- Sí. Anoche me quedé dormida a tu lado. - besó a la niña. - Creo que llegué demasiado cansada.

- ¡Qué bien! - abrazó a Kate por el cuello. - ¿Es pronto?

- Sí, cariño. - Kate le acarició la cabecita - Tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Hmmm... ¿Volverás? - acomodando su cabecita entre el hombro y el cuello de la detective.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Aunque se haga tarde.

- Aunque se haga tarde.

- Bien.

Richard se incorporó, besó a sus dos mujeres en la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina. - Te prepararé algo de desayunar antes de irte.

* * *

Kate se quedó mirando, perdida, en la puerta, por donde acabada de salir Richard, pensando que debían estar predestinados... Se habían conocido tiempo atrás, en circunstancias tan dolorosas, pero ahora la vida les daba una segunda oportunidad, empezar de cero... Con todo un camino por hacer. Y quería ser sincera con él. Quería contarle el dolor tan grande que ella llevaba a sus espaldas. Quería decirle que gracias a ellos, ese mismo dolor se había apaciguado un poco. Ahora tenía alguien más por quien luchar, por quien seguir caminando, por quien seguir soñando, a pesar del dolor que le había provocado la vida.

- Kate...

- Dime, mi vida.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

- Mi papi... tengo que ir al colegio... a pres...

- A prescolar. Cariño, mírame. - esperó hasta que Alexis se apartó de su cuello y le miró - Tu papi siempre quiere lo mejor para ti. Solo quiere que aprendas cosas. Y para hacer amigos. Es muy, muy divertido.

- ¿Y si no les gusto? - preocupada.

- Es imposible que no les gustes. - le tocó la nariz - Seguro que cuando te vean querrán ser tus amigos.

- No sé... - agachó su mirada.

- Además piensa lo entretenido que va a ser cada día que nos veamos, porque podrás contarme todo lo que has aprendido durante el día y me enseñarás cada cosa nueva que aprendas, porque a mí se me ha olvidado todo lo que aprendí entonces.

- ¿Sí?

- Claro, voy a necesitar que tú me ayudes a recordar.

- Tú... - se quedó callada, pensando en cómo preguntar lo que le rondaba desde ayer.

- Dime. - acarició su mejilla, invitándole a seguir hablando.

- ¿Vendrás? ¿Conmigo? - agachó su mirada con miedo.

- Mírame cariño, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu primer día? ¿Eso es lo que me quieres preguntar?

- Hmmm... Papi me dijo que trabajas.

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Sí... - susurró muy bajito.

- ¿Cuándo es tu primer día?

- Viernes.

- Entonces el viernes te acompañaré. Iré contigo.

Alexis se abrazó a su cuello - Gracias.

- Ahora, intenta dormir un poquito más, ¿si? Es muy pronto todavía. - La recostó en la cama y la tapó - Cuando salga del trabajo, vendré. - besó su mejilla.

- Vale. - fue dejando cerrar sus ojitos. La noticia de que Kate le acompañaría fue algo relajante para ella.

* * *

Richard estaba terminando de colocar la mesa cuando Kate bajó el último escalón. - Me vas a malcriar. - sonrió.

- Bueno... si luego obtengo una recompensa, será tiempo bien empleado. - le guiñó un ojo mientras ella se ruborizaba.

- No tienes remedio. - sentándose a la mesa. - Me ha dicho Alexis que este viernes irá a la escuela.

- Sí, no irá todo el día... pero será una primera toma de contacto... ahora que ha vuelto a comunicarse, pensé que sería bueno hacer vida normal. - le miró preocupado - ¿está nerviosa verdad?

- Algo así. - le cogió la mano - Me ha pedido que le acompañe.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Déjame que acabe. - apretó su mano y luego, en un juego de caricias entrelazaron sus dedos - Voy a acompañaros. Quiero estar ahí. - le miró intensamente - ¿Te parece bien?

- Gracias. - besó su mano - ¿Eres algún ángel caído del cielo?

- Shhh, es un secreto. - se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. - Y ahora vamos a dar buena cuenta de este increíble desayuno, que estoy muerta de hambre. - intercambiaron miradas sonriendo.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Kate se acercó hasta la puerta para ir a su casa, darse una ducha, cambiarse y volver al trabajo.

- Si el caso es demasiado complicado, dame un toque... quizá con mi experiencia deductiva pueda echarte una mano. - dijo meloso.

- Ya... no sé... tengo la intuición de que podré resolver esto yo solita. - le dio un toque cariñoso en la nariz.

- Bueno, entonces, si quieres escuchar mi voz... aquí estaré. - le puso carita de niño bueno.

- No tienes remedio. - se abrazó a él. - Espero poder llegar hoy antes que anoche. De todas formas termine a la hora que termine, vendré directa aquí.

- Podrías guardarte algo de ropa en el coche, por si se hace muy tarde...

- ¿Quieres retenerme en tu casa escritor?

Richard acercó sus labios a su oído - Justo atada al cabecero de mi cama. - Y le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo.

Kate se estremeció y puso sus manos en su pecho. Se acercó a su cuello y le besó, justo donde latía su pulso, suavemente, rozando tímidamente la punta de su lengua, provocando un pequeño gemido en él. - No quiera empezar una batalla conmigo, querido escritor, si va a terminar perdiendo. - le rozó provocativamente con la nariz, para terminar con un último beso.

Cuando Kate estaba esperando el ascensor, Richard que estaba observándola desde la puerta de casa, salió disparado hacia ella y la besó, agarrando su rostro con sus manos, deleitándose en el roce de sus lenguas, en una lucha sensual que provocó en ellos mil sensaciones. - Te quiero en mi vida Kate... al ritmo que tú quieras. En mi vida.

Kate acarició con ambas manos sus mejillas. - Ya estoy en ella. - lo besó - Esta noche, haré yo la cena. Intentaré llegar pronto. - le dio un último beso y se metió en el ascensor.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 008**

Richard llevaba recogiendo una hora el desaguisado que habían provocado tanto Alexis, Max, como él en una de sus últimas batallas por la supervivencia del ser humano, lleno de lanzamientos de misiles en formato cojín, alrededor de todo el salón.. El salón parecía un auténtico campo de batalla. En aquellos momentos de juegos, era difícil distinguir quien era más niño de los dos. Mientras él se dedicaba a organizar todo antes de la llegada de Kate, Alexis había caído rendida. Entre cojines, y con Max echado en el suelo, pero a su lado, descansaba en uno de los sofás, con una manta a medio cuerpo. Max tenía por costumbre, desde que había llegado a su hogar, a no fiarse de los movimientos que Alexis podía hacer estando dormida en un espacio más pequeño que la cama... y por seguridad, se ponía debajo, para retener alguna posible caída.

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta. Richard bufó intentando adivinar quién llegaría a esa hora, cuando justo tenía el tiempo suficiente para dejar todo ordenado y arreglarse un poco. Se acercó con mala gana y cuando abrió, su cara cambió completamente de expresión. Ante él, Kate, con un par de bolsas en cada una de sus manos.

- Sorprendido, ¿escritor? - le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. Aunque no pudo evitar hacer una radiografía de aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella y morderse instintivamente su labio inferior. Le encantaba cuando le abría la puerta de esa guisa: camiseta de pico, vaqueros y descalzo.

- Le gusta lo que, ¿inspectora? - alzó su ceja en tono burlón.

- Lo que veo es un escritor poco caballeroso que me tiene aquí, esperando, con mis manos llenas de bolsas. - le sacó la lengua.

- Ah... ya veo... con que... esas tenemos... - se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, rozó sus labios en la punta de la nariz, en una de sus mejillas, después en la otra, en la comisura de sus labios, bajó hasta su cuello con pequeños besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, acercándose a sus manos, como si tuviese miedo a romper su sueño más preciado, mientras Kate terminó temblando ante tantas caricias. Cuando se apartó de ella tenía una mirada divertida y las cuatro bolsas en sus manos y se encaminó hacia la cocina. - Cuando salga del shock, inspectora, cierre la puerta y despierte a nuestra calabaza que lleva todo el día preguntando por usted.

Kate no pasó por alto la referencia de Rick de 'nuestra calabaza' y le gustó la sensación que le invadió. Era como estar en casa. Llegar al hogar después de un día agotador y encontrar la tranquilidad y la paz suficiente para recargar energías y seguir caminando un día más. Se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba Alexis dormida y se sentó a su lado. Con suaves caricias, Alexis se fue despertando. Sus ojos fueron abriéndose poco a poco, como algo desorientados, hasta que vieron quien estaba a su lado y se alzó para abrazarla.

- ¿Ya es tarde? - Alexis.

- No cariño, hoy he salido un poco antes. Hice una promesa de cocinar para vosotros y tenía que cumplirla.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Me gusta! - sin soltarse de su cuello.

Richard se acercó hasta ellas y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Y bien? Como has llegado tan pronto, apenas son las 6... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Una batalla de espadas láser?

- ¡No! ¡Una peli!

- ¿Dumbo? - preguntaron los dos adultos a la vez. Alexis rio a carcajadas.

* * *

Richard se levantó en busca de la película sin quitar la mirada de Alexis y Kate. Ésta última estaba haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña, que reía sin cesar. Mientras colocaba la película no pudo evitar sentir como ciertos flashes del pasado le visitaban recordando cómo había sido su vida junto a Meredith. Como nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz con su madre. Jamás había reído así. Ni aun cuando Meredith hacía el papel de su vida, engañando a la gente, mostrando la cara de una madre feliz, cuando no lo era.

En algún momento de estos dos últimos años, Richard, intentó pensar que, quizá, hubiese sido mejor no haberse dejado llevar por una pasión infantil, sin futuro... así, su pequeña calabaza no hubiese sufrido tanto... Aunque, en el fondo, era algo egoísta y no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. A pesar de todo lo malo. Él prefería pensar que eran golpes del destino, aquellos que llegan cuando menos te lo esperas y que, en el fondo, te tocan para aprender de la vida. Aunque el dolor provocado sea profundo. Pero si ese dolor que habían sufrido, era a cambio de encontrarse con Kate, entonces era un dolor bienvenido.

Kate se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. - Ey, ¿en qué piensas? - le besó en la espalda.

Richard se volvió. - En lo afortunados que somos por haberte encontrado. - le dio un tierno beso en los labios. - ¿Preparada para un maratón Disney?

- ¿Siempre intentas cambiar de tema para no hablar de lo que duele? - le acarició la ceja, bajando hasta sus mejilla, pasando su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios. - No sé que es lo que te ronda en esa cabeza, pero no me gusta ver como frunces el ceño cuando algo te preocupa...

- Ya está. - se acercó Alexis saltando con Max a su lado. - Ya ha bebido agua. Tenía sed. Tanta siesta...

- Sí, es todo un dormilón, como su pequeña dueña. - Kate cogió a Alexis en sus brazos y se sentaron en el sofá, esperando a que Richard pusiese la película.

* * *

Una vez insertado el DVD, Richard se sentó al lado de Kate, que con un brazo, acariciaba a Alexis, mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho mirando hacia la pantalla. Cuando la inspectora miró a su escritor preferido, comprobó que el conflicto mental seguía dibujado en su rostro. Alargó su mano, acariciando el brazo de Richard hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Él giró su rostro e intercalaron miradas llenas de palabras. Sabían que no era el momento de tener una conversación, pero también eran conscientes que ese día se estaba acercando. El sábado Martha volvería de su gira y, entonces, podrían hablar y preguntarse todo lo necesario.

Como era habitual en ella, Alexis se volvió a dormir quince minutos antes del final, ante la sonrisa de Kate y Richard.

- Creo que es su favorita porque nunca ha visto el final, por mucho que lo intente. - sonrió acariciando la cabecita de su hija.

- No hay que negar su constancia.

- ¿Quieres que la sostenga yo un rato? Cada vez que vienes está tan pegada a ti y nunca te he preguntado si...

Kate alargó su mano y tapó su boca. - Rick... me encanta tenerla entre mis brazos... nunca he tenido a un niño tanto tiempo conmigo y siento que es algo instintivo... ¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo quisiera de verdad? - acarició el contorno de su rostro - Adoro a tu hija... y me encanta ver miles de veces Dumbo y aprenderme el guion de memoria. - agarró su camiseta por el pecho y lo acercó hasta sus labios. - ¿Sabes?

- Hmmm... - sin poder apartar sus ojos de sus labios.

- También me encanta besarte. - volvió a unir sus bocas. Soltó su camiseta y busco el pliegue de la camiseta para colar su mano por debajo y acariciar tímidamente su piel, ante un pequeño tembleque de él. Mientras lo besaba sonrió al comprobar el efecto de su caricia. Se separó de él y buscó su oído dejando un rastro de breves besos. - Siempre negaré que lo he dicho pero, me encanta cuando me abres la puerta así vestido.

- Me vas a volver loco... Kate. - suspiró.

- Lo que sea con tal de no ver tanta tristeza en tus ojos. - lo miró. - Me gusta más cuando tus ojos sonríen.

- Prometo que el sábado...

- ... hablaremos. Y te quitarás todo ese peso de encima. - lo besó.

Richard alargó el beso hasta que necesitaron reponer aire en sus pulmones. - Eres mi mejor medicina. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Eso me gusta. Suena bien. - besó su mejilla. - Creo que voy a dejar a esta pequeñaja echada para hacer la cena...

- No... - Alexis se aferró a ella abriendo los ojitos. - Quiero ayudarte.

- Ah... así que con ella sí que quieres cocinar, ¡eh! Pillina... - Richard empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hija entre risas y la cogió en brazos para que Kate pudiese levantarse.

* * *

Entre los tres fueron preparando la cena, aunque en un momento dado, Kate les pidió que simplemente mirasen y la dejasen terminar a ella. Y ahí estuvieron, padre e hija, mirando atentamente a Kate, disfrutando del rostro de la detective que se le veía disfrutar cocinando.

Al terminar de cenar, Richard se ofreció a limpiar todo mientras Kate y Alexis subían a la habitación. Allí, leyeron un cuento mientras los pequeños ojitos de la pelirroja iban cediendo al sueño de la noche. Kate se recostó a su lado cuando observó cómo dormía. Al cabo de unos minutos, Richard, entró a la habitación ante la mirada de Kate que le tendió su mano para que se recostase junto a ellas. En medio, Alexis. A su izquierda, Kate. Y a su derecha, Richard. Y Max, con sus pequeños ronquidos en su cesta, echo una bolita.

- ¿Sabes? Hacía tiempo que no dormía con esta cara de tranquilidad. Hasta hace unas semanas, a media noche, se despertaba llorando. Estoy seguro que ese último recuerdo de su madre aún anda por su cabecita. - mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija.

Kate lo miraba en silencio, siendo consciente del amor que ese padre desprendía hacia su hija.

- Le has dado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo... Y en el fondo, era lo único que necesitaba... sentirse querida... Y no valía con mi amor o con el de su abuela... necesitaba una figura materna. - inspiró ostensiblemente - Puede que todo esto, así, pueda agobiarte porque no tendrías porqué ejercer esa figura y...

- Rick... necesito que creas cuando te digo que estoy aquí de verdad.

- No estamos acostumbrados a que la gente se quede. Somos más bien una estancia de paso. - sonrió con ironía - Mi madre es la única persona que hasta ahora sigue aquí... bueno, cuando no está de gira, o de fiesta o con su último novio. - evitando mirar a Kate.

- Mírame, por favor. - Kate alargó su mano para alzar el rostro de Richard.

- Te has quedado mucho más tiempo que nadie. - acarició su rostro. - Y eso nos da un poco de miedo.

- Lo sé. - agarró la mano que rozaba su rostro y la besó - Pero yo no estoy de paso. Si me he detenido aquí es para quedarme. Y os lo demostraré.

- Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca. Y te aseguro que no es exageración.

- Rick... estamos aquí porque en conjunto somos el mejor equipo que pueda haber.

- ¿Por separado somos un desastre?

- Puede que sí - le guiñó un ojo.

- Me gusta estar así contigo y con ella.

- Es una sensación de...

- ... familia.

- Sí.

- Me gusta.

- A mí también me gusta. - Kate se alzó y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. - Creo que es hora de irme, sino, nos quedaremos aquí todos dormidos y esta preciosidad merece descansar sin dos adultos robándole espacio.

Cuando volvieron la puerta, Richard alzó en brazos a Kate. - ¡Rick! ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loco! - rio.

- No grites... - susurró - que despiertas a nuestra calabaza... - llevándola hasta su habitación y echándola en su cama.

- Rick...

- Shhh... Solo quiero dormir junto a ti - se echó a su lado abrazándola.

- Alexis...

- Ella duerme como un tronco desde que estás en nuestra vida, nos despertaremos antes que ella, aunque es más lista que nosotros y sabe que aquí - señalando a Kate y a él mismo - hay algo. Además - indicando la puerta - he dejado la puerta abierta para que te fíes de mi palabra.

Kate se puso frente a Richard, se descalzó, y entrelazaron sus piernas, mientras Kate apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho - No necesito una puerta abierta para fiarme de ti.

- Es bueno saberlo... así la próxima vez, la podré cerrar. - Kate le pegó un suave golpe en el hombro, entre sonrisas, y se aferró a él. - Es increíble tenerte así. Siento que puedo enfrentarme a todo si te tengo así.

- Siento lo mismo. Salir del trabajo y llegar aquí es como un sueño. - suspiró.

- ¿Un día duro?

- Bastante.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ello?

- No lo sé... me gustaría poder explicarte lo que siento pero tampoco quiero que esta tranquilidad que sentimos ahora se esfume... aunque sé que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas... para que me entiendas.

- Kate... nunca voy a obligarte a que me cuentes todo de ti... cuéntame lo que te nazca, solo eso. Lo entenderé. - besó su frente.

- Pero quiero que lo sepas todo de mí Rick. No quiero tener secretos para ti. Solo que estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, con la única compañía de mi padre y me cuesta.

- Te entiendo. Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo no tengo prisa. Ni me voy a ir a ningún lado.

- Mi madre... fue asesinada hace 6 años. Encontraron su cuerpo tirado en un callejón. Lo atribuyeron a una pelea de bandas. Era abogada. Un ajuste de cuentas. Estaba visitando a un cliente. Dicen que fue casualidad. - mientras hablaba Richard notó que su camiseta se humedecía, Kate lloraba - Querían archivar el caso inmediatamente. Sin investigar. Pero yo no lo hice. Me metí a policía. Sé que no fue un ajuste de cuentas. Sé que hay algo más en todo esto y también sé que si me adentro del todo en el caso no podré salir de allí hasta que dé con los auténticos asesinos de mi madre. - Richard la abrazó con más fuerza, dándole aliento. - El caso de estos últimos días es bastante similar al de mi madre y es una pesadilla llegar al trabajo. Pero saber que estáis aquí, que cuando acabe mi jornada, os tengo a vosotros, hace que mi vida tenga un nuevo sentido.

- Estaremos aquí hasta que tú quieras Kate. - volvió a besar su frente.

Kate alzó su mirada para tropezarse con la de él - ¿Siempre?

- Siempre - acercó sus labios a sus párpados. Besó primero uno. Después el otro. Rozó sus labios en la punta de su nariz. Acarició su mejilla y fue acercándose a la comisura de sus labios. Suavemente besó su labio superior. El inferior. Tanteó la entrada de su boca, esperando su invitación que no tardó en llegar. Rozaron sus lenguas en una caricia sensual, cargada de todo ese deseo que iban acumulando día a día. Tras el inicial tanteo, comenzaron una lucha a igual, alentando a la sexualidad hasta el extremo.

* * *

Durante varios minutos siguieron besándose entre caricias provocativas hasta que en un acuerdo silencioso optaron por frenar sus impulsos y esperar un poco más, sin prisas, con tiempo, creando cimientos fuertes. - ¿Quieres que baje a por tu ropa al coche? - preguntó Rick al apartar sus labios de los de ella.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Creo que comienzo a conocerte, inspectora. - sonrió.

- Es cierto... - se sonrojó.

- ¡Genial! - besó sus labios - En el segundo cajón de la mesilla de tu derecha hay varias camisetas. Coge la que quieras. ¿Necesitas cepillo?

- Hmmm... - sonrió ante la emoción de él.

- En el primer cajón del baño hay un cepillo nuevo. Y yo no tardo nada en volver. - saltó de la cama y salió disparado ante la mirada de Kate que comenzó a reír sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Entonces llegó Richard derrapando - ¡Unas zapatillas! No puedo salir así a la calle.

- No, sería algo raro que salieses descalzo. - Y volvió a ver como salía corriendo sin para de reír. Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y dejó su brazo tendido al aire con la llave del coche. Richard apareció de nuevo, cuando la vio, le sacó la lengua, cogió la llave y salió hacia el coche.

* * *

Kate se desvistió y buscó una camiseta lo suficientemente larga. Tras ponérsela, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y se metió en la cama esperando a Richard. Cuando este llegó, dejó la bolsa al lado de Kate, cogió su pantalón del pijama y se metió en el baño, volviendo la puerta. Aunque no fue suficiente para que Kate no viese como se desvestía y se ponía el pantalón del pijama. A los varios minutos, ya estaba de vuelta junto a ella. Se metió en la cama y Kate se apoyó en su pecho mientras sentía como sus brazos la estrechaban. Kate entrelazó sus piernas con las de él. - Si Alexis entra en mitad de la noche, me moriré de vergüenza.

- Si Alexis entra, se meterá en medio de los dos y estará feliz. La conozco. - besó su cabeza.

- Rick...

- Hmmm...

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- Eso es lo que voy a intentar, que te acostumbres y que tu primera opción siempre sea acompañarnos.

- No tendrás que insistir demasiado.

- Me alegro.

Tardaron poco en dormirse. Abrazados. Con el corazón tan hinchado de amor, que dejaron que Morfeo velara sus sueños con la tranquilidad que nunca habían encontrado.

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana, Alexis, sigilosa, tocó, intermitentemente, a Kate. La inspectora abrió sus ojos y vio a su pequeña pelirroja con Max en sus brazos. Sonrió. Alargó sus brazos y colocó a Max en el espacio que había en la cama, mientras que a Alexis la colocó en medio de Richard y ella. El escritor, ante tanto movimiento, entreabrió sus párpados para sonreír junto a Kate, que estaba pendiente de él y de la niña. - Te lo dije - susurró Richard.

- Te quiero papi. - pronunció Alexis con un hilo de voz. - Te quiero Kate. - Y se aferró a ella.

Richard abrió sus ojos, besó a su hija y después besó a Kate. - Nosotros también te queremos. - dijo la inspectora y Richard las abrazó a las dos con una increíble sonrisa en sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 009**

Miércoles y jueves. Una pesadilla. La comisaría se vio inmersa en un escándalo gracias a un acusado de homicidio que con la colaboración de un policía interno consiguió escaparse. Precisamente, uno de los acusados del último caso que Kate llevaba junto a sus compañeros Espósito y Ryan. Así que le resultó del todo imposible, durante esos dos días, ir a casa de Richard, ni ver a Alexis, al finalizar el trabajo. Sobre todo porque Kate optó por dormir en la sala de descanso como si eso fuese a traer al fugitivo de vuelta. Se sentía culpable y prefirió ocultarse en su guarida, en aquel recinto que durante tanto tiempo había sido su refugio. El refugio de su desolación, de su angustia y su tristeza.

Richard le llamo en reiteradas ocasiones pero nunca le cogió el teléfono. Intercalaron varios mensajes en los que ella se excusaba, explicándole su necesidad de resolver el caso. Él entendió que presionarla iba a resultar poco beneficioso y le dejó el espacio que en silencio le estaba pidiendo.

* * *

El viernes llegó antes de lo deseado por Alexis. Esa noche apenas durmió varias horas y al final terminó en la habitación de su padre, junto a Max. Estuvieron echados ahí, los tres, con los ojos abiertos, hasta que el despertador les avisó de que era hora de ponerse en pie y lanzarse a la aventura. Apenas probó bocado del desayuno y a la hora de vestirse se mostró tan reticente como semanas atrás y a Richard le invadió un miedo atroz. Sabía que la vuelta de esa falta de confianza tenía que ver, en cierta medida, con la lejanía que Kate había mantenido con ellos. Se sintió superado en algunos momentos en los que Alexis le repetía de forma incansable si Kate se acordaría de acompañarles, si estaría allí esperándoles en la puerta... Y Richard sonreía, explicándole que todo dependía de si había podido arrestar a los malos. Pero Alexis no entendía esa parte.

* * *

Tras aparcar cerca del colegio, el último tramo lo hicieron a pie. Alexis apretaba fuertemente la mano de su padre, mientras este era incapaz de dejar de mirar a su hija, preocupado por la ansiedad que le daba acudir a clase. Apenas quedaban varios metros para alcanzar la verja de la entrada y Richard comenzó a notar que debía casi arrastrar a su pequeña, que se negaba a dar un paso adelante, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. - Vamos cariño, al menos tenemos que intentarlo. Al menos entrar un rato. Te prometo que me quedaré cerca. Por si quieres irte. - se agachó a su altura - Necesito que confíes en mí.

- No ha venido papi. - una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla - Me dijo que sí. - Pasó sus manitas por sus ojos - Se olvidó de mí. Como mamá.

Rick sintió que se le encogía el estómago hasta desaparecer. La estrechó entre sus brazos. - Calabaza, tranquila... Kate no se ha olvidado de ti. Es que el trabajo a veces se complica. Lleva dos días muy difíciles... Por eso tampoco ha podido venir a vernos.

Ella no trabaja como tu papi, en casa. Ella tiene que estar en su oficina. Seguro que lo ha intentado hasta el final calabaza. Si puede, seguro que viene otro día. ¿No te gustaría?

Al fondo, se oyeron unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban hasta ellos.

- ¡Lo siento! Siento llegar tan tarde. - Kate apareció detrás de Richard. Había dormido en comisaría, pero antes de ir al colegio, quiso pasar por casa, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Alexis la escuchó y la vio, se abalanzó como un rayo hacia ella.

- ¡Viniste! No me olvidaste. - agarrada a sus piernas.

Kate la alzó impactada por su frase 'No me olvidaste'. Miró con culpabilidad a Richard que sonreía mirando a su hija. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas vio como el escritor tenía una lucha interna entre acercarse a ella o mantener las distancias. Como si no supiera como actuar. Como si la distancia que ella había provocado estos dos días le hubiese vuelto, de nuevo, inseguro. Doble ración de culpabilidad. Ante ella tenía a dos seres humanos que la adoraban y ella, por razones absurdas de responsabilidad, ego y pasado, los había estado alejando de ella. - Lo siento mi vida. He tenido unos días horribles en el trabajo. Pero no podía faltar hoy. Te lo prometí. No podría olvidarme de ti nunca. ¿Me oyes bien? - la estrecho fuerte contra ella.

- Gracias... gracias... - repetía Alexis.

- No tienes que darme las gracias cariño, eres una de las tres personas más importantes que tengo en mi vida - se lo dijo mirando directamente a Richard - y no podía fallarte. Esto era importante para ti.

- Si.- se aferró con fuerza a su cuello - ¿Vais a esperar?

Richard se acercó y le acarició la cabeza. - Claro, cariño, estaremos aquí por si quieres irte a casa.

- Vale. - miró a su padre y a Kate con una sonrisa - Vamos.

Kate y Richard asintieron con una sonrisa y se encaminaron hacia la clase.

* * *

Ambos estuvieron presentes, junto a Alexis, hasta que la profesora la presentó al resto de compañeros. Entonces, le dijeron que la esperarían fuera, por si los necesitaba. Y la dejaron con sus nuevos compañeros y su profesora. Cuando salieron, Richard se quedó plantado, mirando por el pequeño cristal, intentando ver cómo su hija se comunicaba con niños de su edad. Kate, a su lado, sentía esa distancia que ella había provocado y no sabía cómo romperla. Porque lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y no soltarse de él. No solo por su propia necesidad sino por la vulnerabilidad que el escritor tenía en su rostro. Con timidez, alargó su brazo para alcanzar su mano. Cuando la tocó y notó como él no la apartaba, respiró. Dio un paso más hacia él y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Richard le apretó la mano, mientras seguía atento, mirando por el cristal. - Parece que está bien. - dijo con alegría.

- Va a estar bien Rick. Ven - estiró de su brazo - y nos sentamos en uno de aquellos bancos. Esperaremos ahí. - le sonrió cuando él giro su cabeza y entremezclaron sus miradas.

- Kate, si tienes que volver al trabajo... - mientras caminaban hacia el banco.

- No. Hasta el lunes ya no tengo que volver. - frenó el paso y se giró hasta quedar frente a él - He estado dos días consumiéndome por culpa del caso, me merezco un descanso. Además que he estado dos días arriesgándome a perderos y tengo que convenceros como sea, durante este fin de semana, de que no os habéis equivocado conmigo. - le miró disculpándose, gritándole en silencio que necesitaba tener más cercanía con él, una señal de que estaba perdonada por haberse escondido en su muro interior.

Richard la abrazó fuertemente. - No quiero agobiarte Kate. No quiero que sientas que somos demasiado para ti. Que esto es demasiado para asumirlo. Entiendo que somos un padre y una hija con una carga a nuestras espaldas poco ligera. Y si necesitas que vayamos más tranquilamente, con mayores espacios de tiempo... - besó su cabeza - ... nos amoldaremos a lo que nos pidas.

- No sois ninguna carga. Son mis miedos. Lo que necesito es que a veces tengáis algo de paciencia conmigo. Aunque me aleje, en el fondo estoy gritando que os necesito más que nunca junto a mí. Pero me cuesta pedirlo. - apoyó su frente en su pecho y alzó su rostro mirándolo profundamente - Han sido dos días horribles y os he necesitado a cada minuto.

Richard tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó, suave, muy suave, queriendo demostrarle que estaba ahí. - He sentido un poco de miedo. - le dijo en voz baja como si tuviese pánico decirlo en alto y que se hiciese realidad - Creía que podías haberte asustado y no saber cómo decírmelo.

- Rick... - lo abrazó - ... sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, pero sois lo que siempre he estado buscando en mi vida. Lo sé. Estoy segura.

- Entonces... - más relajado - la próxima vez que desaparezcas así... ¡te perseguiremos hasta encontrarte! - dijo en tono juguetón.

Kate comenzó a reír y no pudo evitar besarlo como había deseado hacerlo desde que lo había visto esa mañana.

- ¡Inspectora! Que esto es un colegio lleno de menores. - soltó Richard cuando se separaron. - ¡Qué poca vergüenza! Acosar así a un joven responsable como yo...

- ¡Me encantas! - rió abiertamente, agarró su chaqueta por el pecho, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Tras sentarse en un pequeño banco que había a escasos cinco metros de la puerta de la nueva clase de Alexis, estuvieron dos horas hablando del caso, del fugitivo, de la tensión vivida en comisaría y de su cabezonería por no pedir ayuda. Pero que, finalmente, la necesidad de estar con ellos era superior y sus compañeros Espósito y Ryan iban a quedarse al frente de dicha investigación durante todo el fin de semana. En varios momentos de la conversación, Richard la abrazó, acercándola tanto a él como pudo, dándole el aliento que necesitaba. Hasta que Alexis salió por la puerta de clase, corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola! - se agarró a la pierna de cada uno. Richard la subió a su altura.

- ¿Qué tal calabaza? - Richard.

- ¿Todo bien? - Kate.

- ¡Si! Me gusta. - sonriente.

- Eso es genial cariño - Kate acariciando su carita.

- Ahora... ¿te quedas con nosotros? ¿Vuelves al trabajo? - preguntó con tristeza.

- Ahora, el sábado y el domingo... por lo menos, me quedo con vosotros... y luego ya depende de vosotros... yo, espero que no os canséis de tenerme cerca. - le agarró una de sus manitas.

- No nos cansamos de ti. Te queremos siempre. ¿Verdad papi?

- Verdad. - beso a su hija en la frente y a Kate en sus labios - ¿Vamos?

- ¿Vuelvo el lunes? - Alexis.

- ¿Quieres? - Richard.

- ¡Sí! Quiero ver a mis amigos.

Kate y Richard sonrieron felices al ver que Alexis iba progresando poco a poco. A pesar del sentimiento que les invadía de guardarla dentro de una urna de cristal para que no la hiriesen mucho más, la razón les advertía que lo que acababan de hacer, acompañar a Alexis hasta el colegio, era la mejor decisión posible.

* * *

Alexis y su padre se alegraron efusivamente cuando Kate les confirmó que había llegado hasta allí en transporte público para poder irse junto a ellos desde ese primer momento. Así que cuando llegaron al coche, tras un breve intercambio de ideas, Richard consiguió convencerlas de la necesidad de acudir, primero, al supermercado para recargar provisiones para todo el fin de semana.

Allí, según entraron, el escritor se perdió a cada paso que daban, hasta que las encontraba derrapando por cada pasillo, cargado de mil productos entre sus brazos, con la sonrisa traviesa de un niño instalada en él. - ¿En serio Rick? ¿No puedes traer más clases de tabletas de chocolate? - intentó aguantar sus ganas de reír pero le resultó imposible cuando miró a Alexis que sonreía hacia su padre con cara de complicidad - No tenéis remedio ninguno de los dos.

Richard metió todo en el carro. - Es que el fin de semana es cuando más comemos. - besó a Kate - ¿Verdad calabaza? - acarició su mejilla.

- No quieras que sea tu cómplice. Te tienes que defender tu solito.

- Eso papi.

- ¿Esto es un complot?

- ¡Sí! - rió Alexis abiertamente.

- ¿En serio? Ya veo... - Richard hizo cosquillas a su hija - ... veremos cuando nos enfrentemos con nuestras espadas láser.

Kate alzó sus cejas, sonriendo de medio lado. - La última vez... todos sabemos cómo acabó.

- ¡Te ganamos papi! - levantó sus brazos en forma de victoria.

- Eso fue suerte de principiantes. - les sacó la lengua y se volvió en busca de más productos - Os prometo que esta es la última vez que desaparezco. ¡No tardo!

- Kate...

- Dime cariño.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todos esos días con nosotros?

- Si, todo el tiempo.

- ¿Tienes ropa? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Te parece si después del parque vamos a buscarla?

- ¿A tu casa?

- Si. Haré una maleta.

- Vale. Así la veo. - sonrió. Cerró sus ojitos cuando Kate besó su frente, dejando sus labios en la piel de la niña durante varios segundos, intentando traspasarle todo ese amor que la inspectora no podía retener en su interior.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Richard volvió a girar en una de las esquinas del pasillo, cargado hasta los topes con todo tipo de bolsas (patatas, golosinas, etc.) ante la risa de Alexis que estaba expectante por la reacción de Kate. - ¿Te has dado cuenta que solo el 10% de este carro tiene comida normal? Vamos a pasarnos el fin de semana comiendo patatas fritas y sucedáneos...

- Que poca fe tiene en mí inspectora... ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!

- No sé papi. A mí me dices que esto da dolor de tripita. - dijo preocupada.

- Calabaza... - le dijo alzando la ceja, indicando que lo apoyase ante Kate - ... así no me ayudas. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Ves? Tu hija opina lo mismo Rick. - chocando los cinco con Alexis.

- No me vais a convencer... - soltó todo en el carro - ... todo esto está muy pensado.

- Sí, ya veo. - no pudo evitar reír y susurrarle a Alexis - ... me parece que vamos a tener que cuidar de este niño todo el fin de semana para que no le duela la tripita a él.

Alexis rio y bajo su tono - Lo cuidaremos.

- Ey, Ey... con secretitos no, ¿eh? Que me pongo a hacer pucheros. - Rick bromeando.

- Ay papi, si nosotras te queremos mucho. - rio ante las caras que ponía su padre bromeando con ellas.

- ¡Ah! Así que me queréis mucho... en plural... - miró a Kate sonriente - lo dejo apuntado en mi mente.

Kate se sonrojó apartando la mirada de él y centrándose en Alexis que estaba feliz. Richard se acercó hasta la inspectora y le susurró - Puede que el sentimiento sea mutuo. - le besó en el cuello, justo donde el pulso latía más veloz que nunca.

* * *

Cargados hasta los topes con todo tipo de alimentos, especialmente aquellos con mayores calorías del mundo, se subieron al coche en dirección al loft para dejarlo todo colocado, buscar a Max y salir de paseo al parque.

* * *

Alexis iba encantada, delante de ellos, dirigiendo a Max con la correa que iba, de un lado para otro, buscando olfatear cada resquicio de suelo. Tras ellos, a varios pasos por detrás, tanto Kate como Richard no les quitaban el ojo de encima, abrazados y sonrientes.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cansada? - Richard le preguntó preocupado, por los últimos días cargada de trabajo.

- Un poco cansada, no te lo niego, pero estar aquí, con vosotros, sin sobresaltos, es perfecto. - apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Richard frenó en seco al darse cuenta que Alexis se había frenado y que Max, estaba sentado a su lado. Cuando se fijó bien en su hija, vio un pequeño tembleque. Kate percibió lo mismo. Ambos alzaron la vista y fue Richard quien transformó su rostro completamente. Se agachó a por Alexis, la alzó y le pasó la correa del perro a Kate, que siguió su instinto, sin contestar nada y mirando fijamente a aquella mujer pelirroja que estaba plantada ante ellos, con la expresión tensa, junto a un hombre y un niño de unos 10 años de edad.

- Richard. - pronunció la mujer.

- Meredith. - dijo él tensando su mandíbula.

- Cuánto tiempo.

- Exactamente dos años. - estrechó a su hija contra él, mientras esta se abrazaba a su cuello, nerviosa.

Kate no lo pudo evitar y acarició la espalda de la pequeña, con suaves masajes, mientras seguía pendiente de aquella tensión.

- Alexis. - pronunció Meredith.

- No. - saltó Richard como un resorte - No te dirijas a ella.

Kate no se lo pensó dos veces. Acarició el brazo con el que Richard sujetaba a su hija, lo aflojó suavemente, cogió a la niña que se echó en sus brazos, apretándose a su cuello. Seguía temblando. - Estaremos en aquellos columpios hasta que termines Rick.

- Gracias. - asintió Richard sin perder detalle de los movimientos de su ex mujer que se mantuvo a distancia de su hija.

Kate se perdió entre el resto de padres y niños. Richard agradeció interiormente estar acompañado por Kate porque había salvado la situación, evitando que Alexis viviese un nuevo enfrentamiento entre sus padres. Justo en el momento menos indicado. Cuando la niña iba saliendo de su estado de shock.

- Esto ha sido un encuentro casual Meredith. Hagamos como que no ha ocurrido. Es lo mejor para todos. - Richard no podía evitar que la tensión se acumulase en su mirada.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Pero tienes que recordar que ella también es mi hija. - pronunció.

- Eso lo olvidaste tú hace dos años, cuando perdiste los papeles, asustaste a tu hija y desapareciste para siempre. - gritó enfurecido - Así que no me vengas con esas. Limítate a seguir viviendo tu vida, con el director de turno - apuntó a su acompañante - Y olvídanos para siempre.

- Aún tengo derechos Richard. - intentó increparle.

- No, no te equivoques. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro convenio de divorcio? Cuando firmaste ese papel, renunciaste a cualquier derecho sobre mi hija. Y estabas de acuerdo con ello. Porque solo te interesaba el dinero que podías arrebatarme. ¿Recuerdo tus palabras textuales? 'Es la cantidad justa, la que me corresponde, por haber destrozado mi vida al quedarme embarazada'. Haré como que este encuentro no ha sucedido. - Richard dejó con la palabra en la boca a Meredith y se fue en busca de Kate y su hija.

* * *

Mientras, en los columpios, Max echado observaba como Kate impulsaba sentada con Alexis en sus piernas y abrazada por uno de sus brazos, se impulsaba lentamente, balanceándose. Esperando a que Alexis hablase por su cuenta, sin presionarle. Aguantando esas enormes ganas de volverse a tropezarse con Meredith y decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella y de lo que había hecho vivir a esa pequeña que le había cautivado por completo.

- No me quiere. - susurró la niña, haciendo que Kate detuviese el balanceo.

- Cariño...

- ¿Soy mala? - le caían pequeñas lágrimas.

Kate que notó que la niña comenzaba a llorar, le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente. - Eres la mejor niña del mundo, mi vida, no sé por qué ella es así, pero no es por tu culpa. Tú no eres mala. Eres una personita increíble. Y te mereces todo el amor del mundo. - acariciando su rostro con su brazo libre.

- ¿Me quieres? - preguntó preocupada mientras aún se le escapa alguna lágrima que intentaba apartar con sus manitas.

- Te quiero de aquí al infinito. - besó su frente.

- ¿Eso es mucho?

- Es muchísimo. Y te voy a querer siempre cariño. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño si lo puedo evitar. - Kate sintió tanto dolor al ser testigo, en primera persona, del dolor de Alexis que lo único que pudo hacer fue estrecharla contra ella. - Te adoro, mi pequeña. No sabes cuánto te adoro.

- Te quiero. - susurró Alexis.

Richard estaba detrás de ellas. Se agachó y las abrazó. - Gracias. - susurró a Kate.

- Creo que vamos a tener que cambiar de parque. - Kate volviendo su rostro y besando a Richard. - Este no nos trae buenos recuerdos.

- ¡Hecho! Además yo conozco uno por un estanque lleno de patitos. - miró sonriendo a Kate.

- ¿Dónde? - saltó Alexis volviendo su rostro hacia ellos.

- Para saberlo tienes que acompañarnos calabaza.

- ¿Vamos? - Kate preguntando a Alexis.

- ¡Sí! - se volvió a apoyar en Kate que se levantó con ella en brazos. Richard cogió a Max en brazos para salir cuanto antes de allí, no sin antes volver a besar a Kate y susurrarle un nuevo 'Gracias'.

* * *

El estanque de patos resultó ser mucho más bonito de lo que Kate pensó en su momento. A pesar de haber nacido en aquella ciudad, debía reconocer que había ciertas partes que desconocía. Y descubrirlas era un privilegio que no quería pasar por alto. Para evitar que Alexis recordará el encuentro con Meredith, la tuvieron entretenida, jugando, sin parar. A los ojos del resto de ciudadanos dieron la imagen de tres niños pequeños, redescubriendo el mundo, sonriendo sin parar, junto a un pequeño cachorro encantado con tanta diversión. Comieron en un restaurante cercano, con una terraza con vistas al parque y cuando terminaron, decidieron ir hasta casa de Kate para coger ropa para el fin de semana. No tardaron mucho más de media hora, donde Richard y Alexis estuvieron esperando, pacientes, en el salón, viendo varios de los dibujos animados preferidos de la pequeña.

* * *

Entraron por la puerta del loft a las 6 de la tarde. Aunque Alexis no lo quería reconocer estaba cansada de estar todo el día fuera de casa y Max no se quedaba atrás, el paseo lo había dejado exhausto. Richard se excusó unos minutos para poder hablar con la editorial. Mientras Kate, subió con Alexis, le dio un baño y bajaron para ver una nueva película. Esta vez, dejaron aparcado a Dumbo, y eligieron 'La Sirenita', pero tampoco duró mucho tiempo despierta y a los pocos minutos, dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Kate.

- Quizá la tendríamos que subir a la cama. Puede que no despierte ya hasta mañana. Debe estar rendida. Ha sido un día con demasiadas emociones. - Richard mirándolas, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del despacho.

- Hmmm... Me parece buena idea. - levantándose del sofá con ella en sus brazos.

La dejaron descansando, junto a Max, que no se despegaba nunca de su pequeña ama.

* * *

Al volver al salón, Richard se desplomó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, como si necesitase apoyar una pesada losa pegaba a su espalda. Kate se sentó a su lado. - ¿Quieres hablar?

- ¿De Meredith? - cruzó su mirada con la de ella, mientras Kate asentía. - Solo le he recordado que hace dos años renunció a sus derechos como madre cuando firmó el convenio de divorcio. Pidió una exagerada cantidad y yo a cambio exigí que firmase un documento donde se desvinculaba de mi hija. Creí que al verlo, se echaría atrás. Pero me equivoqué. Firmó. Sin importarle Alexis. Cuando en el parque la ha nombrado, he sentido náuseas.

- Rick... - acercó su cuerpo al de él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y abrazándolo.

- Gracias por haberte alejado con Alexis. - besó su cabeza - No hubiese sido justo presenciar una nueva discusión desagradable.

- No puedo comprender que no sienta nada por ella. Es algo imposible. Yo ya no sabría estar sin verla.

- Solo quiero que no le haga más daño. Solo eso Kate. Han pasado dos años y hoy ha vuelto a temblar como aquel día. Y eso se me hace insoportable.

Kate besó su cuello - Está bien Rick. Ahora ya está bien. El resto del día ha servido para olvidar ese momento. Eso es en lo que debemos centrar nuestros esfuerzos. En borrar sus malos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti eh?

- Comer toda esa cantidad de comida basura y enfermarte este fin de semana. - sonrió.

- Bueno, si tú eres mi enfermera, no es una mala idea. - buscando las cosquillas de Kate.

- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Para! - riendo descontroladamente. - ¡Por favor!

Richard se detuvo y la besó, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que, mutuamente, se provocaban.

- Rick... - cortó el beso.

- Dime - aun con los ojos cerrados, esperando por más.

- Tu madre...

- Llega mañana, ¿por?

- Por eso... no he pensado en eso al venir a pasar aquí el fin de semana. - dijo preocupada.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta pero tu bolsa está metida en mi habitación y de ahí no sale en todo el fin de semana. - dijo en tono guasón.

- ¡Esto es serio! - le dio un toque en el hombro.

- Sabe que existes. - le besó tiernamente.

- Pero, no quiero que piense...

- ¿Que te vas a aprovechar de su hijo? - agarró su cara entre ambas manos - Le he dicho que Alexis, en estas dos semanas, ha vuelto a hablar, gracias a ti... solo quiere conocerte Kate. Y ahora, deja de preocuparte y... - la volvió a besar - ... déjame besarte, ¿sí?

Kate sonrió, acarició su rostro, como si quisiera repartir por cada poro de su piel cada uno de las sensaciones que sentía al estar cerca de él. Se deleitó detenidamente con cada uno de los besos que continuaron. Descubriéndose cada día más. Saboreando la necesidad de amar para vivir.

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue un intercambio de besos y caricias constantes que no cesaron hasta que subieron ambos a despertar a Alexis con mil abrazos para que cenase un poco, antes de continuar durmiendo. Prepararon algo light y sencillo y una vez terminaron con todo, Alexis cayó rendida de nuevo. Durante una hora compartieron su cama. Al comprobar que su sueño era profundo, Richard se incorporó, cogió en brazos a Kate, que también dormía, y se fueron a su habitación.

- Rick... - pronunció Kate sin poder abrir del todo los ojos.

- Shhh, vamos a la habitación.

- Hmmm... - escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Richard, aspirando su aroma y se acomodó sonriente.

Rick la dejó suavemente en la cama, la descalzó, cogió una manta, se recostó junto a ella y cubrió a ambos, abrazándola desde atrás.

- Rick... - se dio la vuelta, soñolienta, encontrando el hueco de su cuello, buscando su aroma, besándolo lentamente. - Me gusta dormir contigo. - Y se abrazó al escritor.

- A mí también cariño. - besó su cabeza - Me encanta dormir contigo, entre mis brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 010**

Richard llevaba varias horas despierto. Intuía, por cómo se filtraba la luz en la habitación, que no serían más de las 4 de la mañana. Había aprendido a orientarse gracias a sus noches de insomnio, buscando la frase perfecta, el sinónimo adecuado o el desenlace con la fuerza suficiente para enamorar al lector. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía. Lo único que hacía era abrazarse más fuerte a Kate. Perderse en su aroma. Encontrar en su paz, la suya propia.

Era incapaz de apartar de su mente el encuentro con Meredith. Hacía dos años que había aprendido a olvidarla pero era incapaz de entender cómo fue capaz de firmar aquel acuerdo. Cómo pudo renegar de su hija por un millón de dólares más. La angustia del pasado embargaba su interior. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kate. Volvió a inspirar su aroma, pero no pudo evitar que una de sus lágrimas rozasen su piel. Contuvo la respiración. Esperando que ella siguiese dormida. Sin darse cuenta de nada.

Que la noche solo fuese testigo de su dolor. Cerró sus ojos, apretó su mandíbula para contener las emociones que querían desbordarlo. Hasta que Kate, se movió, despierta, expectante, sabiendo que su escritor se ocultaba en la noche para descargar cada tensión vivida durante el día. Se volvió hacia él. Le acarició el contorno de sus ojos. - Estoy aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte, quiero ayudarte. Estar contigo siempre. Porque eres un hombre increíble al que la vida no le ha puesto las cosas fáciles. Pero no quiere decir que no te merezcas ser feliz al completo. Solo que, a veces, la vida nos pone a prueba. - besó cada uno de sus párpados. - No estoy aquí solo para compartir sonrisas y buenos momentos, también estoy aquí para compartir nuestras lágrimas. - besó su nariz y notó como él no podía contenerse más - Por favor... sé que lo necesitas... - Richard abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar cada lágrima, poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de ella, dándole las llaves de su interior, mostrando quien era, su pasado, su presente y ofreciéndole su futuro.

Kate puso su mano en el rostro de Richard. Con su dedo índice fue pasando por el contorno, sus cejas, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios. A estos últimos fue a los que dedicó mayor tiempo. Pasando suave, dejándole tiernos besos. Bebiendo sus lágrimas. - Me gustaría saber cómo quitarte ese dolor. - habló bajito. Y volvió a besarle, lento. Primero su labio superior, luego el inferior. Tanteó la entrada en su boca y él le dio permiso con un suspiro. Kate atravesó decidida su boca, degustando su sabor, profundo, intenso, apremiante, como si la vida se acabara en ese mismo instante. Arrastrando su amargura, hasta convertirlo en pasión, incrementándola segundo a segundo.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, recobrando su pulso, más pausado. - No puedo dejar de pensar en Alexis, en que crecerá y algún día se enfrentará con una verdad que ya le está dejando secuelas. Y me siento responsable Kate.

- No es tu culpa Rick. Que Meredith no tenga corazón no es responsabilidad tuya. Es ella la que tiene que sentirse mal. Solo ella. - lo besó - Alexis no podría tener un mejor padre que tú. Y lo superará porque tendrá tu amor. Y el amor de otras personas. Será suficiente. De verdad.

- Tendrá tu amor. - sonrió Rick.

- Sí, lo tendrá. Ya lo tiene y estará ahí siempre. - entrelazó sus piernas con las de él para acercarse aún más, si eso era posible. - Y a ti, también te quiero cerca. - sonrió.

- No nos acerquemos más, que no respondo. - pronunció bajito - Que la carne es débil. - besó su frente.

- Uno de estos días... pronto... no tendrás que controlarte. - dijo sonrojándose, mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

- Me gusta cómo ha sonado eso. - apoyó su frente en la de ella - Mi madre llega mañana por la tarde. Mientras le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho a Alexis, podremos hablar y contarnos todo lo que necesitamos y yo... - cogió aire - ... necesito decirte cómo entré como consultor en comisaría.

- Hmmm... Imagino que de forma poco limpia, escritor. - sonrió.

- Más o menos. - le acarició la nariz - Lo único que sé es que no quiero ocultarte nada.

- Es imposible que me puedas ocultar con esa mirada que tienes... eres demasiado transparente. - lo miró con ternura.

- Pues debe ser un sexto sentido que solo tienes tú porque mi santa madre, es incapaz de leer mis indirectas. - rio.

- ¿Le caeré bien? - preguntó con intriga.

- ¿Tú que crees? - le besó.

- Puede que sí...

- Eso es... con confianza. - le guiñó un ojo. - Mi madre está deseando llegar no solo por ver a Alexis, sino por ver a la mujer que ha conseguido que nuestra calabaza vuelva a hablar... - rozó su nariz con la de ella, le resultaba imposible no tocarla a cada segundo - ... me cuesta no tocarte, no acariciarte... nunca había sentido algo similar.

- Lo sé. - se quedaron en silencio, cruzando sus miradas, como si el tiempo hubiese tomado la decisión de detenerse en ese preciso instante. Sonriendo, escucharon unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban hasta ellos y miraron hasta la puerta para encontrarse con Alexis, y su cachorro en sus brazos, mirándoles.

- No podíamos dormir. - entrando en la habitación.

Richard se incorporó, cogió a ambos y los colocó en la cama.

- Max, yo en medio y tú en el otro espacio. - Alexis acomodándose junto a Kate, buscando su cobijo, mientras Max gimió como si hubiese entendido a la pequeña. Richard se unió a ellos y abrazó a ambas.

- ¿Papi? - preguntó bajito.

- Dime - al mismo tono.

- ¿Sois novios?

Richard no pudo evitar reír, mientras Kate, atenta a su respuesta, se sonrojaba.

- ¿Te gustaría?

- A mí sí. - miró a su padre.

- A mí también. - contestó Richard mirando a Kate.

Kate no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Nunca había vivido una situación más tierna que aquella. Ni nadie, nunca, le había pedido ser su novio de una forma tan sencilla.

- Kate... - susurró Alexis con expectación.

La inspectora besó la frente de Alexis, cogió una de sus manitas y las acercó hasta la de Richard, uniendo las tres. - A mí también.

- Sois novios... ¡bien! ¿Has oído Max? - preguntó emocionada. Sin percatarse que a su lado había dos adultos con una sonrisa perpetua tanto en sus labios como en su sonrisa, sin poder dejar de mirarse mutuamente.

* * *

Tras una noche tan ajetreada, madrugar no fue una de sus prioridades. Y hasta las 11 permanecieron todos juntos. Richard decidió levantarse a preparar el desayuno. Así que Kate y Alexis, arreglaron la habitación, se ducharon y bajaron en busca del chef.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras Max se paseaba por la silla de cada uno de ellos para pedir, con su estupenda cara de pena, algo de aquello que se estaban llevando a la boca.

Richard y Kate estuvieron toda la mañana pendientes de la pequeña temiendo que mostrase algún síntoma tras el encuentro con Meredith, pero no fue así. Salieron a dar un pequeño paseo y cuando volvieron a casa decidieron que ya era hora de ofrecerle al escritor el momento de la revancha, que se emocionó y salió disparado a por el arsenal. Aunque la fortuna no le volvió a acompañar y terminó haciendo pucheros y sentándose en el sofá, cruzado de brazos.

- Papi, ¿estás triste? - se acercó su hija preocupada.

- He vuelto a perder. - puso cara compungida.

- Bueno, si quieres tú ganas. - tocó la cara de padre con sus manitas - No estés triste.

- ¡Gracias calabaza! - sentó a su hija en sus piernas - Pero habéis ganado limpiamente.

Kate se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por el cuello plantando un beso en su mejilla. - Prometemos que la próxima vez nos dejaremos ganar.

- ¡Oh! Eso suena como a pitorreo, inspectora... - alargó sus brazos hacia atrás para capturarla, mientras ella se escabullía entre risas.

- Es buena ¡eh, papi! - rio abrazándose a él.

- Sí. - se volvió buscando la mirada de Kate, que estaba a un par de metros de allí - Es realmente buena. - volvió a su hija y le susurró - Justo lo que necesitamos nosotros.

Alexis asintió feliz. Kate que había escuchado el comentario de Richard, se acercó a ellos, sentándose a su lado de rodillas y alargando sus brazos para coger a Alexis. - Vosotros dos sois justo lo que yo necesito. - besó a Alexis.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió casi más pendientes de la llegada de Martha que de otra cosa. Y cuando su abuela entró en casa, Alexis salió disparada hasta ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Abu! ¡Abu!

- Princesa... - emocionada - ¡Qué alegría volver a oír tu voz!

- ¡Hola madre! ¿Qué tal la gira? - Richard se acercó sonriente con Kate a su lado.

- Un caos tremendo hijo. Y tú debes de ser Kate, si no me equivoco. - se acercó a ella y le plantó un par de sonoros besos - Encantada de conocerte. Y de este milagro que has hecho en esta casa.

- Gracias Martha. - sonrió.

Martha llegó con la lección aprendida gracias a la última llamada de su hijo que le pidió.

- Princesa, he traído unos preciosos regalos para ti y para Max, ¿vamos a la habitación y los abrimos? - tendió la mano para que su nieta se agarrase a ella.

- ¡Sí, abu! - subió feliz junto a su abuela.

* * *

En cuanto desaparecieron, Richard no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse a los labios de Kate que respondió con la misma pasión. - Me moría de ganas de besarte. - Richard.

- Creo que conozco esa sensación.

- Estarán un rato largo con los regalos. ¿Hablamos? - sujetándola por las caderas.

- Estoy deseándolo. - agarró una de sus manos y fue ella quien lo llevó hasta su despacho.

- ¿Con prisas? - se burló cuando vio la velocidad con la que habían entrado al despacho y había cerrado la puerta.

- Un poco. - sonrió - Me gusta hablar contigo, estar a solas contigo... - sin poder apartar sus ojos de los de él.

- Me gusta como suena. - dijo acercándose a ella y encarcelándola entre sus brazos y la puerta. - Ahora estamos solos. - se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle con pequeños roces de su lengua - Y puedo besarte... sin prisas... buscar tu pulso... alterarlo con solo una caricia...

- No juegues con fuego... - sonrió mientras se derretía por sus caricias. - Al final los dos sabemos... - suspiró ante la presión de los labios de Richard en su pulso - ... quien termina perdiendo.

- Por ahora... - acarició su lóbulo con sus labios - ... no me quejo... ¿Y tú?

- Rick... - agarró su camiseta empujándolo más a ella - ... así no vamos a poder hablar. - buscó sus labios y lo besó.

* * *

Richard se separó sintiendo que la echaba de menos al instante. Pero había llegado el momento de exponer quien era él, y que la comisaría no había sido su primer encuentro. Se tensó un poco. A pesar de estar seguro de lo que ella comenzaba a sentir por él, las dudas siempre le acechaban, seguramente, por su propia inseguridad. Antes de apartarse completamente de ella y perderse en el reflejo de la ventana, besó su frente y respiró de forma sonora.

- Tenía 14 años. - Kate se quedó de pie, cerca de él, al escuchar que, por su tono de voz, su historia no iba a resultar nada fácil - A mi madre le surgió una gira de verano. Así que me inscribió en un campamento. 4 semanas rodeado de niños que adoraban el campo... no era mi plan favorito... siempre tuve gustos dispares al resto... me gustaba más leer, escribir. - la miró y vio que estaba atenta, sin prejuzgar nada, simplemente escuchando - La suerte no me acompañó. Así que no empecé con buen pie. Nada más subir al autobús me tropecé con mis propios cordones de la zapatilla y caí de bruces en el pasillo. Imagínate las risas. Fui un gran entretenimiento durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos al camping el asunto no mejoró demasiado. El líder del grupo me pilló leyendo y no le gustó mucho la idea, así que ahí comenzó su acoso. Mis libros aparecieron deshojados por el comedor. Parte de los textos que había escrito, pegados a la puerta de los baños... Eso solo fue el comienzo... Después llegaron los pequeños golpes en la cabeza, pequeñas notas amenazantes escondidas en mi ropa... una zancadilla un día, un empujón al otro... Lo más duro de todo no era su acoso o el pasotismo del resto de niños, lo que más dolía era ver como los propios monitores miraban para otro lado. No había ningún adulto capaz de defenderme. - tomó aire - Me aislé. En apenas ocho días me quedé completamente solo. Llegaba al comedor y era una pesadilla estar sentado sin nadie alrededor. - volvió a mirarla, intentando sonreír pero no pudo, así que giró su cabeza y perdió su mirada tras el cristal de la ventana - Una mañana, después del desayuno en solitario, decidí investigar por mi cuenta, salir al pequeño bosque que teníamos a unos pasos. Todo iba bien hasta que al cabo de varios minutos escuché pasos. Mis enemigos me habían seguido y traían bolsas. Mire extrañado, mientras ellos reían. Al cabo de una hora, peleé hasta que no pude más, terminé atado a un árbol, disfrazado de payaso y pintado para la ocasión. Estuve allí, ni sé el tiempo. Ya no me quedaban ni lágrimas ni voz cuando uno de los chicos que se dejaban llevar por el líder, se acercó y rasgó la cuerda con un cuchillo. - se detuvo de nuevo, necesitando algo de aire - Salí corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. Y no sé como pero llegué a un acantilado. En ese momento todo el miedo me invadió. No quería seguir sufriendo ese acoso, no soportaba la idea de volver al camping, y esperar un nuevo ataque. Mi mente se nubló de pánico y me senté en el bordillo. Quería dejar de sufrir. No seguir sintiendo. Miraba el horizonte, hacia abajo, la caída, y era la única alternativa que veía. - notó como Kate acariciaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío, mucho más fuerte que los que había sentido hasta ese momento con ella. Cerró los ojos y volvió a verla, a su lado, de niña, dándole aquella misma mano.

La mano que le ayudó a no perderse en el abismo. A no impulsarse a la caída que le hubiese arrebatado la vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 011**

Richard no quería abrir sus ojos. Deseaba perderse, durante varios minutos, en su recuerdo. En ese único buen recuerdo que conservó de sus 14 años. Esa niña. Con su sonrisa. Con su mano tendida. Como si de pronto el destino hubiese decidido que él debía encontrarla a ella para poder sentir la felicidad.

- Tenía 10 años. - comenzó Kate, ante la sorpresa de Richard, que se mantuvo aferrado a su mano - Estuve durante dos meses, de forma continua, convenciendo a mis padres para acudir ese verano a un campamento. Todos mis amigos iban. No quería ser la única que faltase y llegar luego a clase en otoño y que todos estuviesen hablando de lo mismo, menos yo. No fue fácil convencerlos. Pero lo conseguí. Siempre he sido muy cabezona. Me monté en ese autobús como si hubiese ganado la liga de baseball, mientras mi padre no estaba nada convencido y mi madre intercedía. - con su mano derecha sostenía a Richard, con la izquierda acarició su rostro, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sellados, ocultando su emoción - Siempre he sido una exploradora incansable. Indagando por todas partes, hasta lo más desconocido, por muy peligroso que fuese. Una de las tardes, en el campamento, me aburría muchísimo. Así que me escabullí hacia el bosque, con una pequeña brújula que me había regalado mi padre. - notó que Richard se tensaba y volvió a acariciarlo y bajó su tono de voz, como si aquella verdad solo fuese parte de ellos - Al cabo de unos minutos salí a un pequeño acantilado. Me encantó. Creí que había hecho el mejor descubrimiento de todo el verano. Al cabo de varios segundos, vi que no estaba sola allí. Un niño, sentado, mirando hacia abajo, parecía ausente, perdido. Pensé en girarme, volver y regresar en otro momento. Pero no lo hice. De pronto mis piernas comenzaron a andar ellas solas, hasta que me quedé a un paso de él. Iba vestido de payaso. Su cara también estaba pintada. - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Richard hasta rozar, en varias ocasiones, en la piel de la inspectora - Me di cuenta que lloraba. Lloraba incansablemente. Sus lágrimas movían todo el maquillaje y él no quitaba su vista del vacío. - Kate agarró el rostro de Richard con ambas manos, le hizo girarse ante ella - Me entró miedo. Nunca había sido capaz de sentir el dolor ajeno. Y sentía el suyo. De pronto aquel niño, me miró. - Richard abrió sus ojos, empañados en lágrimas - Le tendí mi mano. Y se aferró a mí.

- Te acuerdas... - fue capaz de pronunciar.

- Nunca te he olvidado. Te busqué Rick. Te busqué todo ese verano allí, pero no volví a verte después de despedirnos. Me dijeron que tu madre había ido a buscarte. Y aun así cada tarde, iba al acantilado a esperarte.

Esta vez fue Richard quien agarró su rostro. - Salí de allí en ambulancia. No fue mi madre. - Apoyó su frente en la de Kate. - Al día siguiente, a la misma hora de la tarde, intenté llegar hasta el acantilado, quería volver a verte, agradecerte, pero no me dio tiempo a llegar. A mitad de camino, mi enemigo número uno, me estaba esperando. Quería darme un escarmiento por haber hablado con los monitores sobre lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. - Se apartó de Kate y se quitó la camiseta buscando con sus dedos una cicatriz, en su costado izquierdo, a la altura de la pelvis - Estaba escondido en uno de los árboles, con una navaja. Forcejeamos un poco y al final terminé con ella clavada. Cuando encontré a uno de los monitores, llamaron de urgencia a una ambulancia y salí de allí.

Kate no podía creer esa última parte de la historia... Le habían mentido. Aquel niño por el que esperó cada tarde, había tenido que salir de allí en una ambulancia, por un nuevo ataque. No pudo evitar empañar sus ojos y mirarlo directamente - Te he estado buscando siempre. - susurró, mientras alargó su mano para acariciar su cicatriz. Dejó su mano allí, dándole calor y se pegó a él, dejándole tiernos besos en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su escritor la abrazaba.

- Te encontré Kate. - besó su cabeza - Después de tanto tiempo, te encontré. - inspiró su aroma, buscando aquella paz que solo ella podía ofrecerle - Cuando le pedí al alcalde el favor de que me colase en alguna comisaría para escribir mi nueva serie de novelas, no me puso ninguna pega... es uno de mis mayores fans. - sonrió - Me pasó un listado de posibles inspectores a los podría seguir y vi tu nombre. Aún me acordaba perfectamente, 'Me llamo Katherine Beckett' - repitió la frase con la que ella se presentó aquella primera vez - Y no me equivoqué. Eras tú. Tienes la misma mirada. Y como aquella tarde, solo tienes que rozar mi piel para darme la fuerza suficiente para continuar.

Kate deslizó sus dedos por la cicatriz, notando como la piel de Richard se erizaba. Acarició sus oblicuos y subió por sus abdominales. En una caricia tierna, sensual. Lenta. Muy lenta. Quería rozar cada centímetro de su piel para borrar todas sus cicatrices. Las visibles. Las internas.

A la caricia de su mano, le sumó la caricia de sus labios, que comenzaron su ascensión, desde su pecho, hasta el hueco de su cuello, parándose, pausadamente, donde el pulso se aceleraba ante cada roce suyo. Lento. Aspirando su aroma. Richard solo pudo suspirar ante las atenciones que ella le estaba prodigando. - Déjame cuidarte Rick... - fue rozando con sus labios sus barbilla, la comisura de sus labios, hasta que se perdió en ellos definitivamente. Él, la estrecho más contra su cuerpo devorándola con pasión. La agarró por las caderas, subiéndola, mientras ella enganchaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la llevó hasta su mesa, sentándola allí. Besándose. Temblando ante cada látigo de sensualidad y erotismo.

- Kate... - sin aliento - ... si no paramos, no voy a poder detenerme hasta el final. - unió sus frentes, recuperando la respiración.

- Lo sé... - siguió acariciando su piel - ... tu madre... Alexis...

- Sí... - rio - ... podrían entrar en cualquier momento.

- Hmmm... - besó su torso y lo acarició con la punta de su nariz - ... me muero por...

- Yo también Kate. - la besó - Y por eso quiero que sea especial, sin prisas, con tiempo suficiente para mimarte, para deslizar mis manos por cada resquicio de tu piel. - sonrió ante el pequeño gemido que sus palabras provocaron en ella.

- Entonces escritor, no me tiente más y colóquese de nuevo esa camiseta, ¿sí? - le empujó cariñosamente para que no la incitase más.

- ¿No le gusto más así inspectora? - preguntó burlón.

- Ese es el problema... precisamente. - saltó de la mesa, cogió la camiseta de Richard y se la dio - Antes de que entre alguien por esa puerta. - rio sonrojándose.

Richard se puso su camiseta y se lanzó a por ella, estrechándola de nuevo. - Pensé que no te acordarías de mí.

- Desde el primer día que nos volvimos a encontrar supe que había visto esa mirada tuya antes... tardé varios días en recordar. - Kate lo abrazó con más intensidad.

- ¿Crees que las personas están predestinadas? - besó su cabeza.

- Creo en pocas cosas Rick... pero si hay algo en lo que creo es en nosotros.

- Eso es más que suficiente para mí. Kate...

- Hmmm...

- Gracias... me salvaste una vez... y vuelves a mí y salvas a Alexis. Eres como mi ángel de la guarda.

- Me gusta. - alzó su rostro y lo besó - Aún tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, casi toda nuestra vida pero creo que podemos ir haciéndolo poco a poco. No tenemos prisa.

- Me parece una estupenda idea.

En ese preciso instante oyeron como una pequeña mano llamaba a la puerta. - Papi...

Richard abrió y cogió a su hija en brazos. - Dime calabaza.

- ¿Habéis terminado?

- Claro

- Abu me dijo que no os podía molestar. Pero ya no aguantaba.

Kate rio y se acercó a ellas para plantarle un enorme beso en la mejilla. - Íbamos a buscarte ahora mismo, así que has venido en el momento oportuno.

- ¡Bien!

- ¿Qué te ha traído tu abuela?

- Un montón de cosas. Lo que mejor, un disfraz. - sonrió contenta.

- ¿Y de qué es ese disfraz?

- De princesa papi. - dijo sin entender una pregunta tan obvia.

- Es que tu papi a veces no sabe lo que pregunta. - acarició su mejilla.

- Verdad. - entre risas.

- Esto sigue siendo un complot en toda regla. - agarró a la pequeña para hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡No! - riendo sin parar - ¡Kate! - gritó su nombre pidiendo ayuda.

Kate aprovechó un descuido de Richard para rescatar a Alexis de sus brazos y empezaron a correr por la casa, mientras el escritor las perseguía. En ese momento, Martha, bajaba por las escaleras y se plantó en silencio, divertida, mirando tanta alegría en un hogar que había estado demasiado triste en los últimos meses. Apenas conocía a esa muchacha pero, definitivamente, debía ser ella la elegida. Porque conseguir lo que había conseguido con su nieta solo lo hacía un gran corazón.

* * *

La tarde la disfrutaron los cuatro juntos con juegos de mesa, donde Martha ofreció un master de cómo hacer trampas, de forma casual, para ganar. Por otro lado, su hijo, seguía dando muestras de no contar con suerte suficiente y sus pucheros no hacían más que provocar eternas carcajadas tanto en Alexis como en Kate. Después continuaron la tarde con varias películas infantiles. Kate llamó la atención a Richard, en más de una ocasión, por la cantidad de golosinas que estaba comiendo, asegurándole que al final terminaría con dolor de tripa. Él no hizo ni caso y se burló. Para luego, un par de horas más tarde, acordarse de esos sabios consejos.

* * *

Tras terminar la última película, Richard, se disculpó yendo al baño. Kate apareció varios minutos después, preocupada, porque había visto su cara de dolor mientras estaban sentados en el sofá.

- Rick... - tocó a la puerta - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Ahora salgo.

Kate esperó sentada en su cama, una media hora, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven irresponsable con cara de niño enfermo. - Rick...

- Lo sé, lo sé... me lo dijiste... - se encogió de hombros - ... y lo peor de todo, no te hice caso. - intentó sonreír pero el dolor de tripa era más fuerte.

- Anda, ven aquí. - tocó la cama - No te hagas más el fuerte.

Rick se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. - Me duele bastante Kate. - tocándose la barriga.

- Es que te has puesto morado. - le acarició la cabeza - Eres más cabezón que yo... y todo por llevarme la contraria.

- A veces soy peor que un niño... si ya lo dice mi madre...

Kate no pudo evitar reírse. - Venga, échate en la cama. Voy a hacerte una infusión.

- ¿Me vas a cuidar? - puso pucheros.

- ¿Qué crees? - le ayudó a echarse. Cogió una manta y la extendió para cubrirle.

- Que eres un ángel... - le dijo suave ante el dolor de sus tripas.

- No hace falta que me adules... - besó su frente - ... porque no me pienso mover de tu lado hasta que ese dolor no se te vaya.

- Gracias. - pronunció Richard cuando Kate salía hacia la cocina.

* * *

Al cabo de varios minutos Kate llegó acompaña de Alexis y su infusión.

- Papi... - se echó a su lado.

- Calabaza.

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poquito.

- ¿Quieres que te ponga la manito? ¿Cómo tu conmigo?

Ambos adultos se enternecieron ante la niña que cada día les sorprendía más.

- Claro, cariño. Ven, échate aquí conmigo.

- Vale papi. - se tendió a su lado y su puso su manita encima de la barriga de su padre. - Verás cómo se pasa prontito.

- Seguro que sí. Contigo y con Kate dejará de doler pronto.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu madre Richard? ¿No cuenta? - Martha entró en tono dramático a la habitación. Kate no pudo evitar reír.

- Madre... nunca se te dio bien esto de cuidar a un enfermo, reconozcámoslo.

- Eso es porque nunca fuiste un buen paciente vida mía. - se acercó hasta él, besó su frente - Viendo que tienes enfermeras suficientes, voy a dar una vuelta. No llegaré tarde pero, ¡no me esperéis despierta muchachos!

- ¿Te vas de fiesta con tu hijo enfermo en cama? - en tono jocoso.

- Siempre tan dramático hijo. - perdiéndose la voz por el pasillo.

- No te preocupes papi, que nosotras te cuidamos. - se abrazó más a su padre.

Kate se sentó a su lado sonriente. - Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más a quien has salido tú. - achicando sus ojos.

- ¿Sí? Eres muy afortunada... yo aún me lo pregunto. - en tono burlón.

- Empieza a dar pequeños sorbos. - le acercó la taza - En un rato te encontrarás mejor.

Richard se incorporó un poco para tomar la infusión, ante la atenta mirada de su hija y su novia.

- Tómatelo todo papi. - indicó Alexis.

- Sí, calabaza. - acarició la cabeza de su hija.

- Creo que haré una sopa para tu estómago. Es lo único que podrá sentarte bien.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó tras un sorbo.

- A la cocina... - rio.

- Eso es un poco lejos, ¿a qué si calabaza? - miró a su hija que asintió sonriendo.

- No tenéis remedio. - besó a cada uno en su frente - No tardaré nada. En cuanto menos lo penséis, estaré aquí con sopa para todos.

* * *

Kate cumplió su promesa y en media hora volvió a la habitación con la cena para los tres. Rick terminó haciendo pucheros cuando no le dejaron probar el segundo plato que Kate había cocinado para la pequeña y para ella. Pero no se dejaron convencer y tuvo que aguantarse con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena, Kate bajó a Max a la calle un rato, mientras Richard ayudaba a su hija a ponerse el pijama. Cuando la inspectora subió a casa, eligió varias películas de la colección infantil que había en casa y fue hasta la habitación. Allí padre e hija la esperaban con ansias. Tras ponerse el pijama y cepillarse los dientes, colocó la primera película y dejó a Max, en su cesto, que también se había trasladado a la habitación común para esa noche.

- Esta noche creo que el que se merece estar en el medio soy yo. - dijo Richard con voz de niño.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó en tono burlón Kate - No sé si te lo mereces después de no hacernos caso en todo el día.

- Tiene razón papi. En el medio yo. - miró a su padre seria.

- ¡Oh vamos! Estoy enfermito... necesito mimos por todos los lados. - suplicó Richard.

- Bueno papi, pero solo esta noche, ¡eh! No te acostumbres. - le indicó con una de sus deditos.

- ¡Gracias calabaza! - moviéndose en la cama para dejar un hueco a Kate a su izquierda, ante la sonrisa de Kate que intentaba mostrarse seria pero era imposible ante esa escena.

* * *

Richard consiguió su propósito y terminó en medio, abrazado por su hija y por Kate. El dolor de estómago fue remitiendo poco a poco, quizá porque las películas lo tenían concentrado.

- Creo que ya se ha dormido. - susurró Richard a Kate.

- Sí, respira profundamente.

- Yo creo que ya me puedes dar mi premio. - tanteó.

- ¿Un premio? - alzó sus cejas.

- ¿Un besito? ¿Cortito? - pidió con mirada suplicante.

- No sé... - se hizo la dura.

- Vamos, mañana me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Kate acercó su cara a la de Richard y lo besó. Un beso mucho más largo de lo que él había pedido.

- Kate...

- Dime. - le contestó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Cuando hoy cierre mis ojos, y mañana me despierte, todo esto no habrá sido un sueño ¿verdad?

- No Rick. Seguiré estando aquí. Para ti y para ella.

- He vivido momentos muy duros en mi vida pero volvería a pasar por todo si, al final, termino encontrando el camino que me lleve hacia ti. - bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kate y ella no pudo resistirse a besarlo intensamente.

* * *

De madrugada, una gran dama de la actuación, llegó a casa y pasó por la habitación de su hijo, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, haciendo una instantánea mental de aquel momento. Sonriendo. Feliz. Con la seguridad de estar tocando, con los dedos de la mano, un halo de felicidad. Se acercó hasta ellos, les cubrió bien con el edredón y besó a todos en la frente. Se acercó a la televisión que aún estaba encendida y la apagó.

- Gracias Kate. - susurró antes de salir por la puerta, agradecida a la vida, al destino o a quien fuese que movía los hilos para salvar tanto a su hijo como a su nieta, con la presencia de Kate en su familia.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 012**

El domingo amaneció demasiado rápido. Kate abrió sus ojos pensando que el fin de semana estaba terminando mucho antes de lo necesario. Acarició a Richard que dormía sin alterarse por los ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Alexis no estaba en la cama, lo que quería decir que había ido con su abuela. Así que tenía el campo libre para despertar a su escritor de la forma que más le apetecía.

Escondió su mano por debajo del edredón, hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de su camiseta, apartarla y rozar su piel, haciendo pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello, un corto mordisquito en el lóbulo, el paseo de su nariz por su mejilla... Se estaba deleitando a conciencia, mientras el escritor comenzaba a lanzar pequeños suspiros.

Subió su mano poco a poco. Suave. Lento. Acariciando cada milímetro de su piel. Se escondió en el hueco de su cuello, con sus labios, buscando su pulso. Al encontrarlo, presionó. Como un relámpago rozó la punta de su lengua. - Kate... - gimió Richard.

- Hmmm... - siguió Kate jugando con él, alentando a su escritor con cada caricia nueva.

- Por favor... - Richard abriendo poco a poco sus párpados.

- Buenos días. - ronroneó Kate.

- Creo que... - respiró ante una nueva caricia - ... son mejor que buenos.

- ¿Estás mejor? - preguntó sin descansar su asalto a su cuello.

- Con este despertar, te aseguro que siento todo menos el dolor de anoche. - se giró para estar cara a cara con ella, devorando su boca.

El beso. El beso era el mejor lenguaje que compartían. Donde expresaban todos sus sentimientos, sin miedo a soltar un 'te quiero' antes de tiempo. Sin miedo a acelerar el ritmo. Seguros de su lenguaje corporal, de su pasión. Capaces de alcanzar la mayor cuota de comunicación y la cima de la excitación.

Richard no pudo controlar más su necesidad y se puso encima de ella, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de su musa, impulsando esa pierna intrusa en el centro de la sexualidad de ella. Rozando. Presionando. Comiéndose a besos el primer gemido de Kate, que sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura ante ese ataque tan exquisito por parte de él. Al notar su erección presionando su pierna, reaccionó.

- Rick... nos van a pillar. - sin poder controlar su risa al ser consciente de una necesidad que les estaba matando.

- Me encanta cuanto te ríes así. - atacó su cuello - Me parece que tendrás que salir tu primero, hasta que me recupere en una ducha más bien fría. - besó su mejilla y cruzó sus miradas.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó juguetona.

- Creo que lo has notado tú también. - le tocó la nariz con su pulgar hasta bajar a sus labios y rodearlos. - Necesitamos intimidad. Y no precisamente cinco minutos. Al menos todo un día de completa intimidad.

- ¿Está seguro escritor? ¿Todo un día? ¿Se cree capaz de superar ese reto? - Kate coló sus manos por el pantalón de Rick para presionar sus nalgas, mientras el escritor permanecía encima de ella.

- Soy capaz de estar todos los días, si eres tu quien está conmigo en la cama. - le susurró en su oído.

* * *

A los pocos minutos Kate tuvo que saltar de la cama al escuchar como Alexis les llamaba desde la cocina. Rick corrió hacia el baño para darse esa ducha helada que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Aquella mañana todo transcurrió con mucha tranquilidad, desayunaros, fueron a dar su paseo matinal y volvieron a casa justo para la hora de la comida. Kate miraba el reloj de forma constante. Y en su rostro se dibujaba algo de tristeza a cada hora. Intentó disimularlo pero Richard era consciente de lo que le ocurría. Él sentía lo mismo. El fin de semana había sido demasiado especial y en pocas horas, todo volvería a la normalidad. Cinco nuevos días por delante que no les aseguraban poder verse en la intimidad, solo en el trabajo y ahí debían ocultar su relación.

- La comida ha estado excelente... me vas a quitar el puesto de chef. - Richard la abrazó por detrás mientras ella estaba concentrada recogiendo la cocina, manteniendo su mente ocupada para no pensar.

- Hmmm...

- Sé lo que te pasa. - besó su cuello - Porque yo siento lo mismo, aunque lo pueda disimular más.

Kate se dio la vuelta, lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. - No quiero que se acabe este fin de semana. ¿Podría detenerse el tiempo?

- Podríamos intentarlo, aunque... a mí me gustaría no hacerlo... si lo detenemos no podremos vivir todo lo bueno que nos está por llegar... ¿no te intriga? - besó su cabeza.

- Bueno... ahora que lo dices... puede que sí. - alzó su rostro y lo besó - Gracias por un fin de semana tan increíble.

- Aún no ha terminado inspectora... tenemos varias horas por delante que no pienso desaprovechar. - la besó - Y tú tampoco deberías. - le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Por la tarde, mientras Martha preparaba una nueva audición, decidieron crear un dibujo de ese fin de semana. Así que comenzaron a unir folios con pegamento, en total 25 folios, con una dimensión de 5 de ancho y cinco de largo. Una vez lo tuvieron listo, lo colocaron en el suelo. Cada uno decidió hacer una parte diferente. Por un lado Kate, que tenía mayor habilidad y decidió hacerse cargo de dibujar a Richard, Alexis, Max y ella... Por otro lado, Richard y Alexis, que iban a dedicar sus esfuerzos en el paisaje.

* * *

Dos horas después el dibujo no era tan imperfecto como Richard se lo imaginaba. Kate tenía un verdadero don y él podía verse reflejado en su caracterización, igual que Alexis. La pequeña saltó encantada cuando vio todo terminado. Y ante los gritos, Martha no tuvo más remedio que bajar para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Oh! Kate... es perfecto. - soltó en cuanto se plantó delante de la imagen.

- Madre... como sabes que ha sido Kate y no nosotros.

- Hijo, no digo que no sepas escribir, pero el dibujo nunca fue lo tuyo. - le miró con condescendencia.

- Gracias madre.

- Esa es mi labor, ponerte de cara a la realidad. - se quedó mirando varios segundos más el dibujo - Tienen vida Kate. Sus miradas... Es increíble.

- Gracias Martha. Durante un tiempo estudie arte.

- No deberías dejarlo.

- Si... la vida da muchas vueltas y al final terminamos donde menos esperábamos estar. - miró con nostalgia al suelo.

- Pase lo que pase en la vida, confía en mí cariño, hay que perseguir los sueños hasta el final, aunque a veces el camino nos lleve hacía otros lugares insospechados. - acarició su brazo.

- Te lo dice una experta en perseguir sueños... lleva toda la vida persiguiendo ser actriz. - soltó en tono socarrón para distender una conversación que estaba entristeciendo a Kate.

- Hijo... siempre supe que estaba educando a todo un caballero. - alzó sus manos a modo de dolor fingido y subió a su habitación.

- Gracias Kate. - Alexis aferrándose a sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué cariño? - la alzó a su altura.

- Soy yo. - indicó el dibujo.

- Sí, lo eres. - besó su mejilla.

- ¿Me enseñarás?

- ¿Quieres aprender a dibujar?

- ¡Sí!

- Entonces, trato hecho, te enseñaré.

- Te quiero. - se abrazó a su cuello fuerte.

- Yo también te quiero. - acarició su cabecita.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y para mí no hay nada? - Richard las miraba absorto, queriendo participar en ese festival de emociones.

- Si papi. ¡Ven! - tendiendo sus brazos.

Richard se acercó hacia ellas, agarró a su hija y se abrazó a ambas. Finalmente, fue Alexis quien se quedó con esa primera obra de arte conjunta. Encima de su cabecero.

- Que bonito. - Alexis mirando como su padre y Kate enganchaban el dibujo en la pared.

- Sí calabaza. Kate es toda una artista. Y nosotros no hemos hecho del todo mal el parque.

- Verdad.

- Con un poco más de entrenamiento, terminaremos exponiendo cuadros conjuntos. - le sonrió Kate a Richard.

- Nunca se sabe inspectora, nunca se sabe.

* * *

Cuando anocheció, Kate, anunció que era hora de irse a casa, pero la convencieron de cenar juntos. No pudo resistirse. Delante de ella, abuela, padre e hija con cara de súplica. Así que alargaron un poco más ese fin de semana. Hasta que, una vez acostaron a Alexis y se durmió, Richard acompañó a Kate a su casa.

- ¿No vas a dejarme entrar? - preguntó Richard al ver que Kate se detenía en el portal para despedirse de él.

- Si subes va a ser más complicado echarte de mi lado.

- Entonces no lo hagas Kate. - se acercó a ella para robar un beso que la inspectora esquivó.

- Rick... - se intentó disculpar - ... si empezamos no vamos a saber parar. Al menos yo no.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo? - Richard no llegaba a comprender el problema.

- Que no quiero ver cómo te escabulles de entre mis sábanas de madrugada. - agachó su mirada.

- Kate... - alzó su rostro, desde su barbilla - ... esto va a ser más complicado de lo que hemos vivido este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

Kate asintió. - Este fin de semana ha sido inolvidable pero mañana, empieza la vida normal. En comisaría no podremos mostrarnos ningún tipo de afecto. Y luego, dependiendo del caso que nos toque, habrá días que ni siquiera podré verte después del trabajo...

- Kate...

- Rick, me conoces, sabes que me meto en los casos hasta que los resuelvo y no quiero arrastrarte a ti también. Uno de los dos tiene que velar por Alexis. Y como yo soy la policía, te toca a ti.

- Kate...

- Necesito que me prometas que vas a entender mis ausencias, por favor. - agarró su rostro para perderse en su mirada.

- No voy a prometerte nada Kate. - vio cómo su musa se tensaba - Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Los hechos no. Así que voy a demostrártelo. Y sé que habrá días desesperantes, días en los que será una tortura entenderte, pero quiero esto. Esto que tenemos, es lo que llevo buscando toda mi vida. No es que seas buena para Alexis. Es que eres buena para mí. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Tengo miedo a necesitarte cada día más. - susurró mientras se pegaba a él.

- Yo tengo miedo a que no me necesites. - la abrazó - Pero no pienso dejarme vencer por él.

- Llevo tanto tiempo peleando sola, tengo pánico a que desaparezcas. - se sinceró.

- Kate, no va a suceder. Y voy a ganarme tu confianza para que dejes de pelear sola y me dejes acompañarte en tu lucha.

- Es peligroso Rick.

- Da igual lo peligroso que sea. Me importas. Y su consecuencia es que no vas a poder deshacerte tan fácil de mí. Aunque te escondas. - besó su cabeza.

* * *

Tras varios minutos abrazados, Kate alzó su rostro para perderse en un apasionado beso que les erizó cada poro de su piel, estremeciendo su interior. - Si un beso es así, no quiero imaginarme el resto. - susurró Richard buscando una sonrisa en ella.

- Del resto, escritor,... no tienes ni idea. - alcanzó su lóbulo de la oreja y lo tiró suavemente ganándose un pequeño gemido de él - Y ahora, vuelve a casa, descansa y mañana, te quiero puntual en comisaría. - lo besó y se perdió por el portal, ante un Richard completamente atontado que solo reaccionó cuando un vecino intentó entrar con algún que otro bufido.

* * *

Kate se perdió en su rutina solitaria. Un buen vaso de vino. Un baño caliente. Una novela de su escritor favorito. Una hora de relax. Sin pensar en nada. Disfrutando de una fascinante lectura. Donde los malos siempre terminan encarcelados. Y los buenos, abrazados a la justicia. Justicia que se le había resistido a ella. A su padre. Pero sobre todo al recuerdo de su madre. Había prometido que aparcaría el tema momentáneamente pero sentía que estaba traicionando a su madre. Y no soportaba esa sensación. Era más vulnerable.

Pensó en Richard. En Alexis. En lo que, día a día, iban forjando. Sintió miedo. Miedo a pelearse con las sombras y perder su calor. Ese calor de familia que tanto necesitaba. Porque su padre se había convertido en un alma solitaria que no era capaz de compartir ni un segundo de su vida con nadie que no fuese ella. Y le invadió la tristeza, sabiendo que el único consuelo de su progenitor era revivir cada segundo compartido con su mujer. Su única forma de sentir y volver a sonreír.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 013**

Lunes. 5.30 de la mañana. El teléfono sonando sin parar. Kate dormida. El repiqueteo sin cesar. Un intento. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Hasta la quinta la inspectora no reaccionó, había caído en un sueño muy profundo tras su baño de relajación. Cuando escuchó a Espósito, supo al momento que algo nada bueno había pasado.

Un niño. 10 años. Castaño con ojos verdes. Unos padres en pleno proceso de separación. Una herencia multimillonaria por medio. Algún que otro enemigo. Un coche en pleno día frente a un colegio. Un guardaespaldas que no es capaz de defender a su cliente. Un menor que es arrastrado entre dos hombres, secuestrado en pleno día, en el centro de la ciudad. La mafia rusa como posibles sospechosos. Todos esos datos iban salpicando la mente de Kate mientras conducía a velocidad de vértigo hasta comisaría. Los padres habían estado esperando noticias antes de denunciar tal hecho. Habían llegado hacia las 4.00 de la mañana, completamente exhaustos pidiendo socorro.

* * *

Cuando la inspectora pisó comisaría, la tensión ya estaba latente en el recinto. La capitana hablaba incansablemente por teléfono mientras Espósito y Ryan intentaban consolar a unos padres destrozados. A escasos cinco pasos de alcanzarlos, su amigo y compañeros, le indicó con la mirada hacia el horizonte y se quedó blanca cuando vio que agentes del FBI estaban invadiendo una de sus salas. Aunque a los pocos segundos entendió mucho más el aspecto serio de Espósito cuando comprobó que el agente a cargo de la investigación no era otro que su ex pareja, Sorenson. La semana no podía comenzar de mejor forma.

* * *

Ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionó tan rápido o por qué lo hizo así. Pero cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje a Richard pidiéndole que no comenzase con su colaboración hasta nuevo aviso ya que el caso que había llegado estaba en manos del FBI y estos se habían negado a tener un civil rondando. No quería engañarlo pero no estaba preparada para responder a todas las preguntas que Richard haría al estar dentro de dicha investigación. Sorenson. Un nuevo secuestro de un niño... Demasiados frentes abiertos. Y los recuerdos, torturándola.

- Está a cargo. - se acercó Espósito a Kate mientras está se preparaba un café - No te lo dije por teléfono para no alterarte.

- Lo sé. - tomó un sorbo - No entiendo que no se haya negado. Podría haberle pasado el caso a otro. Teniendo en cuenta el fracaso del anterior...

- Quizá haya aprendido de sus errores... - se encogió de hombros ante la mirada asesina de ella - ... quién sabe.

- Lo dudo. - miró hacia la sala invadida por sus enemigos - ¿Has visto cómo se mueve y como dirige? Sigue siendo el mismo. Hay gente que no aprende Esposito.

- Pase lo que pase, estaré pegado a ti. - le apretó el hombro - Por cierto, ¿Richard Castle?

- No vendrá. Le avisé. Ya sabes cómo es el FBI con ciertas cosas.

- Vaya... veo cierta intimidad entre vosotros... - en tono burlón.

- ¿Y qué si la hubiese? - le siguió el juego.

- Si él es el responsable de tus pequeños y positivos cambios... le doy la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Tenéis a un nuevo compañero? - Sorenson apoyado en la puerta.

- Más o menos, ¿por? - Espósito desafiante.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella? - Sorenson prefirió omitir su actitud.

- Tranquilo Espo... danos unos minutos. - asintió Kate.

Espósito bufó en susurros pero salió de allí haciendo caso de su amiga.

- Cuanto tiempo... - se acercó Sorenson.

- Sí... bastante. - siguió bebiendo de su taza.

- Un año exactamente.

- ¿Llevas la cuenta? - sorprendida.

- Eres difícil de olvidar Kate. - intentó tocar su mejilla pero esta se alejó de él.

- Vaya... quién lo diría cuando te fuiste casi sin despedirte.

- Te pedí que vinieras conmigo.

- Ya... cuando te llamé por teléfono sin entender que te hubieses sido sin más. - sonrió irónicamente - Mira, seamos claros, yo no sé qué haces aquí, pero tengo que aceptarlo. Trabajaremos conjuntamente para resolver este caso. Pero sin errores. Y cuando terminemos, olvidaremos que nos hemos vuelto a ver.

- ¿Eres incapaz de perdonar? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Te perdoné hace tiempo. Lo que no he podido olvidar es lo que pasó con Samuel. Eso no lo voy a olvidar mientras viva. - rellenó su taza y salió de allí en busca de sus compañeros.

* * *

El día no mejoró sustancialmente. La investigación estaba en punto muerto. Los secuestradores no dieron señales de vida y Sorenson y su equipo eran incapaces de unir más piezas en un puzle complicado de entender. La comisaría estuvo dividida todo el día. Por un lado los inspectores de homicidios y por el otro los agentes del FBI. Apenas cruzaron datos ni conversaciones. Y los padres, en medio. Como si estuviesen participando de un partido de tenis y la pelota fuese el secuestro de su hijo.

* * *

Justo antes de salir del recinto de la comisaría, Kate escuchó que llegaban varios mensajes a su móvil. Rick. La echaba de menos. Quería verla. Saber cómo le había ido el día. Pero ella estaba rabiosa y no quería pagar los platos rotos con él. Así que con un escueto 'Estoy bien. Mañana hablamos. Un abrazo', metió el móvil en su bolsa y entró en el ascensor.

* * *

Richard llamaba incesante a la puerta. En algunos momentos lleno de desesperación. Ella le había dicho que no la dejase sola, que, a veces, se escondía y no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. No al menos después del último fin de semana tan intenso. Así que no se rindió y siguió allí, esperando. Leyendo y releyendo ese mensaje de ella, donde simplemente ponía que estaba bien. '¡Y una mierda!' escupió el escritor para sus adentros.

- Vamos Kate... ábreme la puerta, por favor... Sé que no estás bien... - acarició con la palma de su mano la madera que le separaba de su pareja - Por favor, déjame acompañarte. - Solo escuchó el silencio.

* * *

Una hora después, sentado en la puerta de su casa, no podía creer que aún no le hubiese abierto. Estaba incorporándose cuando oyó la llegada de un vecino en el ascensor. Se arregló la ropa para no parecer un hombre desesperado y esperó a que se abriesen las puertas para saludar amablemente y huir de allí en estampida. Lo que no se imagino es que al alzar su mirada, iba a ser incapaz de moverse. Kate, estaba ahí. Con su mirada perdida.

- Joder Kate... ¿dónde has estado? - estaba empapada.

- Paseando... - pudo decir con angustia contenida.

- Estaba preocupado Kate... no sé el tiempo que me he tirado llamando a la puerta. - la abrazó efusivamente contra él, sacándola del ascensor. - Vamos, hay que cambiarte de ropa antes de que te enfríes.

- Rick... lo siento... yo... este caso... también… como el anterior… me trae muchos recuerdos. - se aferró a su ropa, cerrando sus manos alrededor de su chaqueta, como si no soportase la idea de separarse de él.

- Shhh, tranquila cariño, tranquila. - besó su cabeza - Todo está bien. Ahora vamos a quitarte esta ropa, a darte un baño y a ponerte algo seco mientras te preparo una sopa bien caliente.

Richard acompañó a Kate hasta el baño, dejando un reguero de agua por el pasillo y el salón. Cuando encontró un par de toallas, las dejó cerca de la bañera y salió hacia la cocina.

- Rick... - susurró Kate al ver que Richard no volvía.

- Dime. - entró por la puerta tan rápido como escuchó su voz.

- No te vayas. - dijo bajito, mirándole con total necesidad.

- Kate... - tragó saliva.

- Por favor... te necesito... sé que no es lo que imaginamos, pero te necesito. - alargó sus manos para quitarle el jersey.

- Estás temblando Kate... - notó Richard - ... déjame a mí hacer todo, ¿sí?

* * *

Richard acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, donde se detuvo varios minutos mientras, botón a botón, desprendía la camisa de Kate, dejándola en sujetador. Bajó sus manos hasta topar con su pantalón y metió sus dos pulgares, rozando su piel, por todo el recorrido de su cintura, hasta que volvió, de nuevo, al botón y lo soltó, sin quitar la mirada de ella. Bajó su cremallera y se fue agachando, al ritmo que bajaba su pantalón, besando su escote, rozando su lengua en su camino hasta su ombligo, dejando un pequeño mordisco mientras seguí bajando. Más abajo. Llegando a sus braguitas, a la unión de sus muslos, deteniendo su boca allí, soltando un beso tierno ante el estremecimiento de Kate, que solo pudo gemir y apretar sus paredes interiores, notando como, ante cada roce, iba humedeciéndose.

Juntos consiguieron desprender el pantalón que estaba demasiado pegado a su piel. Cuando Richard miró, en todo su esplendor a Kate, entrecortó su respiración. La inspectora, consciente del impacto provocado en él, mordió su labio inferior provocativamente y se desprendió de su sujetador.

- ¿Solo vas a mirar? - preguntó sonriente.

- De eso nada preciosa. - se quitó su camiseta y su pantalón. Cogió a Kate y la llevó hasta la cama, echándola en ella.

Kate alargó su mano invitándole. Richard se echó a su lado. Comenzó acariciándole su mano, subiendo hasta su hombro. Allí, en lugar de continuar con el toque de su yema, comenzó a bajar, hacia su peco derecho con el suave roce de su uña, hasta alcanzar su pezón, apretándolo con dos de sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que se perdía en el hueco de su cuello, hasta encontrar su pulso y darle un nuevo y pequeño mordisco.

- ¡Agh! - no fue capaz de pronunciar nada más, absorta en sus sensaciones.

- Esto solo es el principio inspectora... - sonrió dejándole un tierno beso, mientras su mano se dirigía a su pecho derecho, dándole las mismas atenciones, observando como Kate alzaba parte de su cuerpo ante la excitación que esos toques provocaban en ella. Intentó tocar a Richard pero este se lo impidió.

- No Kate... esta noche es solo para ti. - se incorporó un poco, para pegarse más a ella e intercambio sus dedos por su boca. Primero un pecho. Luego el otro. Suave. Con pequeños tirones. Con rodeos sensuales de su lengua, hasta que los vio tan apretados, que sopló ante ellos, descargando nuevas sensaciones en Kate.

Con sus yemas fue dando pequeños círculos sobre la piel de ella. Bajando. Poco a poco. Llegando a su ombligo. Deteniéndose en él. Una vuelta. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Kate era incapaz de abrir los ojos. Estaba perdida en todo lo que él estaba haciendo con ella. Deseando que ese momento no terminase nunca. Que fuese eterno.

Cuando encontró la goma de sus braguitas, no jugó más con ella, metió su mano, traspasó su pubis y llegó hasta sus pliegues.

- Estás empapada Kate... - la besó - ¿lo notas? - Kate no podía responder, solo sentía y gemía entrecortadamente - Eres increíble.

Los dedos de Rick se pasearon arriba y abajo, dando pequeños toques en su clítoris, sin centrarse en él, dejándola con su necesidad latente. Siguió acariciándola, bailando con sus dedos, mientras la besaba. Hasta que, viendo que Kate podía explotar en cualquier momento, metió un dedo en ella, suave, lento. Saliendo. Entrando de nuevo. Varias veces más. Y, de pronto, un segundo dedo acompañó al primero y frotó con la palma de su mano el clítoris necesitado, que saltó como un resorte, llenándola de un placer envolvente. Ella gimió. Suplicante. Suplicando. Ante un Richard sin compasión que aumentó la fricción y ante cada arremetida de sus dedos, fue inclinándolos hacia arriba hasta dar en el lugar exacto donde Kate perdió la batalla entregándose a un enloquecedor orgasmo.

Antes de que Kate recobrase nuevamente el sentido, Richard se posicionó entre sus piernas. Le quitó sus braguitas y el hizo lo mismo con sus bóxer. Y dio comienzo a una nueva fricción de su miembro erecto chocando contra el clítoris, que volvía a endurecerse.

- Por favor, Rick... por favor...

- Me encantas Kate... haces que pierda el sentido. - siguió rozándose contra ella, mientras su boca se fue perdiendo de nuevo en sus pechos, que firmes exigían una atención de urgencia. Kate, perdiendo el control completamente, se alzó ante él y clavó, suave, sus dientes en su hombro. - Kate... - gimió Richard ante la pasión de ella que se apretó contra él para ampliar la fricción que él había establecido entre sus sexos. Pocos segundos después, Kate, volvía a rendirse ante él.

- Rick... - suplicó Kate, con la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella. - ... dentro... te necesito... - susurró.

- Shhh... Lo sé. - la silenció a besos mientras comenzaba a penetrarla y sentía como ella se estrechaba ante cada centímetro de su incursión.

- Por favor...

- Lento, Kate... lento... es mucho mejor - siguió entrando en ella con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, saboreando cada centímetro mientras sus paredes femeninas lo engullían y estrangulaban con auténtica exquisitez.

Cuando la llenó por completo, no se movió y evitó que ella alzase su pelvis, quería sentir que era parte de ella sin precipitar el ritmo. Acercó sus labios al brazo derecho de Kate, desde su mano, hasta su hombro, fue rozando, milímetro a milímetro. Posando levemente sus labios. Del hombro bajó en vertical hacia su pecho izquierdo, rodeando la aureola, pasando así hacia el pecho derecho y haciendo el mismo recorrido, observando como sus pezones se erguían, endureciéndose ante su toque, subió hacia su hombro y bajó por su brazo. Lento. Muy lento. Sin moverse. Mientras Kate comenzó a notar que el éxtasis estaba llegando de forma incontrolada. Temblaba de placer. Los escalofríos con cada roce iban creciendo progresivamente. Sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse. Llegaba. Estaba ahí. Rick también comenzó a notar esa presión. Primero leve. Después acentuada. Estaba donde quería que estuviese. Que llegase a la cima, sintiendo. Simplemente sintiendo.

- Rick...

- Déjalo ir Kate. - le susurró, rozándole con suavidad el lóbulo, tirando levemente de él.

Y lo dejó ir. Con entrecortados suspiros que hicieron más complicado el autocontrol de Rick.

Cuando Kate acompasó su respiración, se tropezó con la mirada de Rick que la observaba con auténtico amor. Sonrieron. Kate se inclinó para besarlo.

- ¿Vas a seguir escritor?

- No tengo intención de ir a ninguna otra parte que no sea tu interior... inspectora. - salió lentamente de ella, para volver a penetrarla, con increíble delicadeza.

- Rick... esto es una tortura. - alzando su pelvis para incrementar la fricción y el ritmo. - Por favor... - alargó sus manos, hasta el trasero de su escritor para intentar llevar ella el ritmo pero él, más rápido, capturo sus brazos y los colocó en la cama, en paralelo a la cabeza de su musa. - ¿Está intentando hacer trampas, inspectora? - Rick, moviéndose lento, acompasando su ritmo a pesar de los movimientos de Kate.

- Esta... me la pagarás, escritor. - entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras se le escapaba un suspiro ante una nueva incursión de él.

- Creo que hasta ahora el marcador me va desfavoreciendo... y no me he quejado aún. - volvió a entrar en ella.

- Puedes marcar cuando quieras. - se alzó para atrapar su labio inferior con sus dientes y tirar suavemente de él, hasta enlazar de nuevo sus lenguas en una pelea enloquecedora. Al mismo tiempo, Richard fue aumentando el ritmo. Rápido. Más rápido. Justo ahí. Ese toque. Donde Kate temblaba. Donde se cerraba, apretando, ante él. Una vez más. Dos. Tres.

- Rick... estoy...

- Un poco más Kate... espera. - un nuevo envite más profundo, completo, total. Hasta la empuñadura.

Solo se oía el gemido acompasado de Kate. Sus cuerpos chocando. El suspiro desgarrado de Richard intentando aguantar varios golpes más. Cuanta más espera, más placer.

Kate no podía soportarlo más. Lo tenía ahí mismo. Un nuevo orgasmo. El tercero de la noche. Era insaciable. Su ritmo, su toque la estaban volviendo loca. Necesitaba irse ya. Y apretó. Apretó sus paredes entorno a él, mirándole, viéndole como apretaba su mandíbula para no caer rendido ante ella. Y con cada arremetida nueva apretó más fuerte, hasta que sintió que sus paredes palpitaban solas, anunciando su inminente orgasmo.

- Tres Kate... tres toques más... ahí... donde más te gusta... - salió de ella del todo para penetrarla profundamente. Otra vez hasta el mismo punto, notando como su interior se abrazaba completamente a él. Una entrada más. Más suave. Buscando que Kate aguantase hasta la tercera arremetida.

- Ya... Rick... ya... no puedo más. - lo miró suplicante.

- Lo sé cariño... los dos juntos... - entró de nuevo en ella, apretando con sus dientes uno de sus pezones y un devastador orgasmo los sacudió a los dos.

* * *

Poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron tranquilizándose. Richard salió de ella y la acercó hasta él para abrazarla. - ¿Estás bien? - preocupado por su silencio.

- ¿Bien? Estoy increíble. - rieron, hasta quedarse dormidos.

- Me asusté Kate, cuando no abrías la puerta.

- Lo siento. Salí de comisaría y empecé a caminar. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba lloviendo y yo a una hora de donde había aparcado el coche.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kate? - preocupado.

- Ahora no Rick. He tenido un día asqueroso. Solo contigo he sido capaz de reír. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Prometo que te contaré todo.

- Entonces, lo dejamos hasta mañana. - besó su cabeza.

Kate se pegó más a Richard, apretando su brazo, como si tuviese miedo a caer.

- Da igual lo lejos que corras Kate, siempre te voy a alcanzar. - con suavidad, desde su barbilla, alzó su rostro - Siempre que tú quieras que te alcance. - la besó.

- Te necesito. - pronunció - Y ya no tengo miedo a decirlo. - lo besó.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 014**

Se sentía feliz. Y no le apetecía, para nada, abrir sus ojos. Quería permanecer en su ensoñación durante horas. Muchas más horas de las que habían pasado. Sonrió. Con una de esas sonrisas tontas que se quedan en la cara cuanto te llega un estupendo recuerdo. Y le llegó. Salir del ascensor y encontrarlo ahí. Paciente. Preocupado. Cariñoso. Atento. Solo para ella. Entrar en casa, y simplemente recordar la increíble noche que habían vivido juntos. Si eso no era el paraíso, se asemejaba bastante.

* * *

Se incorporó con desgana de la cama y salió disparada a la cocina. A Richard no le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta porque ella se abalanzó posesivamente contra él, estrechándolo por la espalda y repartiendo sendos besos por sus hombros.

- Buenos días cariño. - sonrió Rick - Si me vas a recibir así todas las mañanas, pasaré todas las noches junto a ti.

- Hablando de eso... - se puso seria y esperó a que él se volviese - ¿Y Alexis?

- Con su abuela. - contestó serio.

- Rick, y si se ha levantado esta noche y...

- ¡Oh vamos Kate! No, eso sí que no... Entonces la única forma de resolver ese problema es que vengas a casa... aunque sigas conservando tu apartamento para no perder tu independencia del todo - cruzó sus brazos, tapando la excelentes vistas que tenía Kate de su torso. Al ver su postura, sonrió. Era igual que un niño.

- O...

- ¿O? ¿Ves alguna otra alternativa? - curioso.

- O podemos ir intercalando... unos días voy... y otros días venís los dos aquí. - vio su sorpresa reflejada - Hay dos habitaciones, por si no te has dado cuenta. - sonrió burlona - Quizá, podríamos arreglar la otra para Alexis... - se preocupó ante su silencio - ... bueno, si quieres, es solo una idea...

- ¿Una idea? - comenzó a reír - ¡Es la mejor idea del mundo! - la cogió en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

- Me parece que te ha gustado. - sonriendo mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- ¡Me encantas! - la besó con ímpetu.

- Y ahora, mejor nos sentamos... porque necesito comentarte una cosa. - se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina y le indicó a él otro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ayer te mentí. - dijo sin rodeos.

Richard se tensó, incómodo, a la expectativa.

- Cuando te mandé ese mensaje, el de la llegada del FBI... ellos no sabían de tu existencia.

- ¿Entonces?

- Llegué a comisaría y me encontré con el agente Sorenson... - se detuvo un segundo - ... mi ex novio.

- Lo entiendo. - dijo Rick con tristeza.

- Rick...

- Tranquila, hubiese sido un poco extraño tenernos ahí a los dos. - se levantó - No tienes que darme explicaciones Kate. - se puso a terminar el desayuno. Kate le siguió y se quedó tras él.

- Tuve una mala experiencia en un caso similar con él. El niño secuestrado murió. Cuando lo vi, todo eso me vino de golpe. Tengo miedo de pagar mi frustración contigo si estás allí. - acarició su espalda.

- En serio, lo entiendo. - dijo sin moverse.

- Rick... - suplicó - ... date la vuelta ¿sí?

Richard se giró, sin querer cruzar la mirada con ella, hasta que Kate le obligó con sus manos. - Dime lo que sea...

- Tú también vas a tener que tener paciencia conmigo Kate... porque soy un poco inseguro... Después de lo que ocurrió con Meredith...

- Oh... - fue entonces cuando Kate se dio cuenta del motivo de su actitud. - Rick... yo... lo siento.

- No tienes que sentir nada... todos tenemos nuestros miedos y... mientras ese tal Sorenson esté por aquí, pensaré que no está. - sonrió y acarició a Kate antes de besarla.

- No siento nada por él Rick... de esto tienes que estar completamente seguro. - lo besó - Tú y Alexis, junto a mi padre, ocupáis mi corazón por completo

- Lo sé... - hizo una pequeña mueca - aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos.

- Ya veo. - achicó sus ojos - Rick... - colocó sus dos manos en sus abdominales y fue subiendo su mano de forma deliciosa mientras él cerraba sus ojos - ... lo que tú me hiciste sentir anoche, nunca, nadie, me lo había hecho sentir antes. - le plantó un beso y salió disparada hacia la habitación.

- ¿En serio inspectora?

- ¿De qué habla escritor? - metiéndose en la ducha - Acabo de sufrir un pequeño ataque de amnesia.

- Ya veo, ya... pero yo lo tengo bien fresquito en mi cabeza. No tardes que el desayuno te espera. - se sentó sonriendo aunque con cierta inseguridad. Era algo que, por su experiencia, no podía evitar.

* * *

Kate voló tanto en la ducha como vistiéndose, sorprendiendo a un Richard que estaba acostumbrado a la laboriosidad en el proceso de transformación de su madre.

- ¡Ya estoy! ¡Huele de maravilla! - le besó en la mejilla - ¡Gracias! - llevándose la taza a la boca.

- Si no calculo mal tienes media hora para poder desayunar, más o menos, tranquila. - se quedó absorto mirándola.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin aliento ante su mirada.

- No puedo dejar de mirarte. - se sonrojó un poco y Kate se enterneció, inclinándose hacia él.

- No sé qué me gusta más de ti, si tu niño interno o esa ternura que me enloquece. - lo besó.

- Tengo una buena noticia para ti... - besó su nariz - ... no tienes que decidirte por ninguna de ellas... son todas para ti.

Kate saltó de su asiento y se pegó a él, aferrándose a sus labios, intercambiando una lucha férrea entre sus lenguas, compartiendo pequeños suspiros. Los que ella le provocaba a él. Los que él le provocaba a ella. - Me tengo que ir, pero te quiero allí Rick. - lo miró seria - Así que en cuanto puedas, te espero. - le besó y se dirigió a la puerta - ¡Ah! Y dile a Alexis que esta noche nos vemos. - Y salió de casa dejando a Richard en shock y sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

Richard llegó a casa sobre las 9 de la mañana. Despertó a su hija, que había dormido del tirón y desayunó, de nuevo, junto a ella y su madre. Alexis preguntó por Kate pero al confirmarle que esa misma noche iba a volver a verla, la pequeña se emocionó y no hizo mención a no haberla visto el día anterior.

* * *

Antes de pisar comisaría, Richard llevó a Alexis hasta el colegio, quedando con Martha en que ella sería quien dos horas más tarde pasaría a recogerla. Aun así, el escritor, instaló una alarma para llamar a su madre con tiempo suficiente por si se le olvidaba. Del camino del colegio a la comisaría, un nudo de nervios se instaló en su estómago. Sabía que lo que se iba a encontrar allí no iba a ser del todo de su agrado pero, quiso estar presente, aunque tuviese que estar alejado de ella y comportarse como un simple asesor.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, ya notó el aire enrarecido. A pesar de estar en una comisaría el silencio era demasiado evidente. Caminó hacia la mesa de Kate, pero no la vio. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo hasta que escuchó unas voces a lo lejos y caminó hacia ellas. En una sala, con la puerta cerrada, tras los cristales, podía observar a los inspectores de homicidios más el equipo del FBI, delante de una pantalla, creando un perfil. Justo al girar su rostro hacia su derecha, vio a unos padres desesperados e intuyó que esos serían los progenitores del pequeño secuestrado. A su mente le llegó la posibilidad de sufrir algo similar y sintió tal desesperación que fue incapaz de respirar durante varios segundos.

- ¡Ey! Llegaste... - Kate le tocó al ver que no respondía.

- Kate... perdón... inspectora. - sonrió tímidamente - Siento llegar un poco más tarde.

- No pasa nada. - le sonrió cómplice - Son los padres del niño - le explicó al ver que no quitaba la vista de ellos.

- ¿Los dos?

- Sí. El padre y la madre. ¿Por qué? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Siempre me dejo llevar por sensaciones y no sé, hay algo raro. - la miró convencido.

- Algo raro, ¿cómo qué?

- ¿Los ves? Ella está completamente deshecha. Por su aspecto lleva todo este tiempo sin probar bocado. Está exhausta. Pero él... fíjate bien... está entero.

- Los hemos investigado a fondo y están limpios de sospecha. Quizá esté tan entero por fuera solo por no hundir más a su mujer.

- Kate... - Sorenson acercándose a ellos. - ¿Y este es?

- Richard Castle. - se adelantó tendiendo su mano.

- El escritor... - soltó de forma un tanto despectiva.

- El mismo que viste y calza. - contestó Richard restando importancia a su tirantez. Y Kate lo agradeció internamente. Agradeció que no se pusiera a la misma altura.

- Dígame Agente Sorenson. - contestó la inspectora.

- Puede que tengamos algo. Acompáñame... - se dio la vuelta camino de la sala de reuniones.

- Por favor... - soltó Kate con rin tintín. Richard caminó tras ella sonriendo.

* * *

En la sala, Espósito y Ryan recibieron con una sonrisa a Richard y le indicaron que se pusiera a su lado. Así lo hizo. A la vez que veía como Kate pasaba a un primer plano junto a ese tal agente Sorenson.

- Ese tío es un estúpido, nos trata como si no supiésemos investigar. - le susurró Espósito - Por cierto, soy Espósito y este es Ryan... trabajamos junto a Beckett, así que también estarás con nosotros.

- Encantando. Soy Castle. - sonrió - Me gusta esto de llamarse solo por los apellidos. Creo que lo anotaré para mis próximas novelas.

- ¡Eh tío! A mí descríbeme atlético... así, como soy. - le informó Espósito mientras Ryan no podía evitar reír.

- ¡Ahí atrás! ¿Qué estamos en un patio de colegio? - Sorenson.

- No tío, esto es una comisaría, por si no te habías dado cuenta... ah, perdona, imagino que sí, por eso la habéis invadido. - Espósito en tono socarrón.

- Si no estás de acuerdo... puedes abandonar la sala inmediatamente. - Sorenson.

- Él se queda. - le advirtió Kate - Y dejemos de perder el tiempo, porque hay un niño que espera que lo liberemos.

* * *

Las increpancias no cesaron. El trabajo en equipo se convirtió, a cada hora, en una auténtica pesadilla. Sorenson no escuchaba a nadie, ni siquiera las sugerencias de sus compañeros y a Kate le desesperaba porque no adelantaban en la investigación. Richard permaneció a su lado, en segundo plano, anotando mil datos en su cabeza, pero sin soltar ni una sola palabra. No por ahora. No era el momento. Primero debía analizar a cada uno de los responsables y participantes de dicha investigación. Más tarde, en soledad, hablaría con Kate de lo que él tenía en mente. De lo que si se pudo darse cuenta era de la actitud de Sorenson con Kate, como intentaba agradarla en cualquier momento, como le miraba a él de reojo, como si le debiese la vida. No cedió ante sus impertinencias. Se mantuvo firme sabiendo que cualquier mal gesto suyo repercutiría en Kate.

- Inspectora... - Richard se acercó a Kate que estaba intercambiando datos con Sorenson.

- Sí... - se volvió al instante de escuchar su voz.

- Disculpad... es simplemente para despedirme. Tengo que volver a casa. - explicó Richard.

- Vaya, tiene un horario diferente al nuestro por lo que veo. - Sorenson.

- Sí, es lo que tiene ser un simple asesor. - le tendió la mano para despedirse - Encantado de haberlo conocido. Supongo que mañana volveremos a coincidir.

- Supone bien. - dejó la mano de Richard tendida en el aire - Es extraño esto...

- ¿El qué? - preguntó retirando su mano.

- Esta colaboración. - señalando a Kate y Richard - Es raro que seas precisamente tú, el asesor.

- ¿Precisamente yo? - preguntó Richard intrigado.

- Sorenson... - pronunció Kate en tono de advertencia.

- ¿No se lo has dicho?

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- Nada. - Kate quitándole importancia.

- ¡Oh vamos! Es tu mayor fan... tiene todos tus libros. - sonrió - Me tenía loco cuando vivíamos juntos. Siempre tenía que dedicar, mínimo, una hora a la lectura de tus novelas.

- Vaya... - sonrió Richard - imagino que debió ser complicado tener que compartir a Katherine conmigo. - en tono burlón le dio un toque en el brazo en forma de despedida - Inspectora... - se alejó de ellos camino a casa.

* * *

Richard llegó a casa contento por haber soportado tantas horas a lado de un agente que le repateaba el estómago pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, dejando a Kate junto a él. Confiaba en ella. Lo hacía. También lo había hecho con Meredith. Y todo salió mal. Era consciente que no eran la misma persona, que no tenían nada que ver. La vulnerabilidad y el miedo no eran como una camiseta que podías quitar y poner al ritmo que quisieras.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Llegaste! - se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Calabaza! ¡Te he echado de menos! - la abrazó.

- ¡Y yo! - se agarró a su cuello - ¿Kate?

- Trabajando - le acarició la mejilla - Vendrá más tarde.

- Vale. - tocó reiteradamente la cara de su padre - ¿Jugamos? -

- ¡Claro!

- Hijo... - Martha bajaba las escaleras completamente arreglada.

- ¿He llegado tarde?

- Para nada. Justo a tiempo. No os he hecho la cena. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Como siempre madre.

- Ya sabes que lo hago para no envenenaros. - besó a su nieta y a su hijo.

- Y nosotros lo agradecemos fervientemente. - sonrió cuando la vio salir por la puerta - ¿Espadas láser o castillos y princesas?

- Hoy... te dejo elegir papi.

- Creo que, hoy, me apetece más las princesas. - besó su frente ante la alegría de su hija.

* * *

Kate, al final del día, sumó una discusión más frente a Sorenson. Segundo día consecutivo que seguían sin pistas firmes y él, en cambio, solo intentaba acercarse a ella, buscar una intimidad que Kate rechazaba completamente. En cuanto pudo deshacerse de él, llegó a casa, metió algo de ropa en una bolsa y salió hacia casa de Richard.

* * *

Richard preparaba la cena, con la ayuda de Alexis cuando llamaron a la puerta y la pequeña se puso nerviosa al instante. Los dos juntos fueron a recibir a su invitada. En cuanto Richard abrió la puerta, Alexis se echó a los brazos de Kate que le pasó su bolsa al escritor. Cuando este entendió que eso significaba que pasaría la noche en casa, una sonrisa atravesó su cara de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Kate! ¡Te echo de menos! - se agarró Alexis fuerte a su cuello.

- Yo también cariño. Te he echado mucho, mucho, de menos. - besó su frente y se agachó a acariciar a Max que revoloteaba feliz a su alrededor - A ti también grandullón.

- ¿Te vas pronto? - preguntó la pequeña con tristeza.

- No. No me voy pronto. - le tocó su naricita - Me quedo.

- ¡Biennnn! - aplaudió - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Se queda!

- Sí calabaza, somos unos afortunados. - besó a Kate sonriente y fue a dejar la bolsa a la habitación. Kate aprovechó ese momento para sentarse junto a Alexis en el sofá y ponerse al día de lo que la pequeña había hecho en esas casi 48 horas que habían pasado separadas.

- ¿Qué tal en el colegio?

- ¡Muy bien! Hemos pintado mucho.

- ¿En serio? Me lo tienes que enseñar.

- Si. Tú me tienes que enseñar también. - le recordó, por si se le había olvidado su promesa.

- Este fin de semana, comenzamos, ¿te parece? - le preguntó mientas buscaba sus cosquillas.

- ¡Kate! ¡Kate! ¡Me rio! - gritaba contenta Alexis.

- ¡Tienes una risa preciosa! - la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Agradeciendo a la vida que la hubiese puesto en su camino, junto a Rick, porque ellos hacían la diferencia entre tener un día para olvidar o, todo lo contrario, para recordar. - ¿Te apetecería pasar el fin de semana en mi casa?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - besó a Kate en la mejilla, dejando a la inspectora embobada - ¡Papi! ¡Vamos a casa de Kate!

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Richard mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Este finde? - le miró Kate sonriendo y deseando que dijese que sí.

- Hmmm... - se hizo de rogar durante varios segundos - ... será un fin de semana divertido. - sonrió.

* * *

Alexis se durmió al momento. Una vez cenaron, acompañaron a la pequeña a su habitación. Entre los dos le leyeron un nuevo cuento y mucho antes de terminar la historia, ya estaba dormida. Agarrados de la mano se fueron a su habitación.

- ¿Qué tal ha terminado el día? ¿Algún avance? - preguntó Richard mientras se desvestía y se ponía el pantalón del pijama.

- Nada. Sorenson está perdiendo el tiempo. Cree que tiene que ver con la mafia rusa por la empresa del padre. Competencias empresariales. Espósito, Ryan y yo no creemos que haya que tirar por ahí pero no atiende a razones. - le explicó mientras ella también se iba cambiando.

- Creo que tiene cosas más importantes en las que fijarse, que en el caso. - levantó las cejas de forma sugerente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sé distinguir las miradas Kate... - apretó su mandíbula durante un segundo - ... está arrepentido de haberte perdido.

- Y tú te has fijado en todo eso con una sola mirada. - en tono burlón.

- No estoy de broma Kate. - se acercó serio hasta ella, atravesándola con la mirada - Yo también estaría arrepentido si te hubiese perdido. - la estrechó contra él y la besó. Primero de forma tierna hasta que ella le dio permiso para profundizar y durante varios minutos se perdieron el uno en el otro.

- Rick... - recuperando la respiración - ... sí que Sorenson esté merodeando va a hacer que siempre me beses así... creo que voy a sugerir que venga más a menudo.

- Chistosilla... - descansó su frente en la de ella - ... ha sido un poco complicado verte con él y ver cómo te mira. Te come con los ojos, Kate. - le puso el pulgar en los labios para que le dejase continuar - Puede que tú no te des cuenta. Pero lo hace.

- Da igual cómo me mire, al final del día, estoy en tu cama. - alzó su cabeza para besarlo mientras sus manos se perdían por la goma del pantalón del pijama, apretando sus nalgas. Richard agarró su rostro y devoró su boca, con la misma ansiedad de un caminante por el desierto corriendo hacia el reflejo del agua.

- Kate... - a media voz - ... antes de que me hagas perder la cabeza del todo... - buscó su pulso en el cuello y presionó con sus labios - ... no me olvido de que eres una de mis fans más fieles... ¡ouch! - tras un pequeño golde de ella en el hombro - ... ¿algún día me lo contarás? - la estrechó contra él.

- Algún día escritor... - acarició su espalda, rozando sus uñas - ... el día que contártelo no infle tu ego - le dio un pequeño mordisco en su hombro.

* * *

Richard la agarró de sus caderas y la alzó mientras ella lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus piernas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Kate permaneció a horcajadas sobre él, perdiéndose en las caricias que su escritor le ofrecía. Comenzó acariciando su lóbulo, bajó por su cuello, dando un pequeño mordisco y tirón en su barbilla, subiendo su camiseta y dejándola en sujetador para perderse, con tiernos besos, por su escote. Sus manos, dulces, se pasearon por su espalda hasta dar con el cierre que liberaría sus pechos. Prodigó caricias eléctricas a uno y al otro, al mismo tiempo que Kate era incapaz de controlar su excitación, notando como poco a poco iba humedeciéndose en la unión de sus muslos.

- Me... vas... a torturar,... ¿verdad? - preguntó Kate deseando que Richard fuese más rápido, porque sus lentas caricias le hacían perder el control completamente.

- No... Kate... te... voy... a... querer - intercaló un beso por cada palabra, rozando su mejilla, su lóbulo, su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos, mientras su mano se colaba por su pantalón y sus braguitas descubriendo que ella estaba completamente lista. Encontrando su clítoris erecto. Dando toques furtivos.

- Agh... entonces... quiéreme... Rick - suplicó perdida en las sensaciones.

Se levantó con ella aferrada a él, la posicionó en la cama y lentamente le voy quitando la ropa que aún le sobraba, dejando besos y caricias de su lengua juguetona. Cuando le quitó la ropa restante, fue subiendo por sus piernas, rozando sus dientes, buscando escalofríos en ella. Hasta que llegó a la altura de su sexo, alzó la cabeza y vio a Kate completamente rendida a él, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a azotar con su lengua el sexo húmedo, hambriento, que interiormente ya comenzaba a convulsionar. Kate, que era incapaz de controlar el movimiento de su pelvis, notó como Richard la agarraba con fuerza mientras se centraba en su clítoris. Una vuelta. Dos. Cambio de sentido. Un pequeño tirón. La confirmación de la suma de un dedo entrando en ella. Un segundo dedo. Ambos tocando en el punto exacto mientras la lengua de él era incapaz de apartarse de su vértice a punto de sucumbir al orgasmo.

- Rick... por favor... te necesito dentro... a ti. - volvió a suplicar, buscando su mirada. Cuando el comprobó el grado de excitación en sus ojos, no se lo pensó dos veces, se desnudó al completo, se colocó en su abertura y empujó. Una sola vez. Directo. Hasta el fondo.

Richard buscó su mirada. Ella no se la negó. Ambos tenían la excitación reflejada. Fue entrando y saliendo. Primer lento. Hasta que el éxtasis comenzó a acercarse y el ritmo fue creciendo. Cuando el escritor notó que las paredes del sexo de Kate le engullían sin contemplación, salió del todo y entró rápido, buscando el punto exacto. Ambos explotaron.

- No te muevas por favor. - le susurró Kate, acompasando su ritmo, cuando notó que Richard estaba saliendo de ella - Quédate en mí un rato más. - Y él no se lo pudo negar, repartiendo caricias por el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

Una vez se dieron una ducha rápida, intentando meter poco ruido para no despertar a Alexis, se metieron en la cama sin olvidar la alarma, ya que Kate había prometido llegar a primera hora de la mañana para acudir a las oficinas del señor Stewart, el padre de Paul, el pequeño niño secuestrado.

- ¿Irás con Sorenson? - preguntó Rick abrazando a Kate.

- Hmmm... - sonrió.

- ¿Y no puedo ir yo también?

- Tienes que llevar a Alexis al colegio.

- Puedo decirle a mi madre.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que llegará de fiesta a tiempo?

- ¿Ves? Es en estos momentos cuando me pregunto de qué sirve tener a mi madre viviendo conmigo si cuando la necesito no puedo contar con ella. - se quejó en tono infantil.

- Rick... es mejor tenerla, por muchos enfados que viváis, que no poder volver a verla.

- Lo siento Kate... - besó su frente - ... a veces hablo sin pensar.

- No tienes que sentir nada... tú único problema es que no quieres dejarme a solas con Sorenson... pero vas a tener que confiar en mí. - besó su cuello.

- Si en ti confío Kate... en quien no confío es en él... y a veces uno tiende a idealizar lo que tuvo... - sonó vulnerable.

- Por mucho que idealice lo que tuve... jamás será como esto que tengo contigo. - le acarició el pecho, besando su cuello y parte de su hombro - Y ahora vamos a dormir abrazados, para que tus pensamientos no te jueguen malas pasadas, ¿sí?

- Lo que usted diga inspectora... pero mañana, volveré a comisaría.

- Y yo estaré deseando que llegues.

* * *

A los pocos segundos de cerrar sus ojos, escucharon unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban hasta ellos y sonrieron. Cuando miraron a la puerta, Alexis, acompañada por Max, les sonreía.

- Una pesadilla. Un monstruo. - intentó explicarse mientras el recuerdo de aquel mal sueño invadía sus ojos.

- Ven cariño. - se incorporó Kate - No tengas miedo. Nadie va a hacerte daño. - colocó a Alexis en medio de los dos, abrazándola.

- Mi mamá me dejaba con el monstruo. No venía a por mí. - sollozó, mojando la camiseta de Kate, que sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago. Miró a Richard que había palidecido al ver como su hija había vuelto a tener pesadillas con Meredith.

- Shhh, tranquila mi vida. Ahora yo estoy aquí y ningún monstruo te hará daño. - acarició su cabeza - Entre tu papi y yo te cuidaremos siempre.

- ¿Siempre? - preguntó la niña dudando.

- Sí cariño, para siempre. - acarició su espalda hasta que se fue tranquilizando y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Richard permaneció en un segundo plano, aguantando su rabia, sintiéndose incapaz de liberar a su hija de aquellos malos recuerdos.

- Rick... - acarició su mejilla - solo ha sido un mal sueño. No te puedes culpar por ello siempre.

- Lo intento Kate. Te aseguro que lo intento pero cuando la veo así... es tan pequeña...

- Pero es fuerte. Como tú. Y ya no estáis solos. - Richard la miró buscando la certeza en sus palabras. Kate supo en aquel momento que había mucho trabajo por hacer. Tanto aquel padre como aquella hija tenían pavor a ser abandonados. Y ella terror a abrir su corazón y que la vida se los arrebatase de un plumazo.

Pero dar la batalla perdida ante el miedo, no entraba en sus planes.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 015**

Kate se despertó justo con el primer toque de la alarma. La apagó inmediatamente para no despertar ni a Richard ni a Alexis. Tardó un par de minutos en soltarse de los brazos de la pequeña y del escritor. Cuando dormían se aferraban a ella como auténticos pulpos y eso le hacía sentirse tan querida que no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

Al llegar a comisaría, Kate, tomó la decisión de dar un giro a la investigación o sino, aquello, terminaría tan mal como el caso del pequeño Samuel. Así que, en cuanto se tropezó con Espósito y Ryan, les puso al tanto de su idea y ellos aceptaron al momento. Cara a Sorenson estarían fuera del equipo. De esta forma tendrían total libertad de movimiento para investigar otras vías que habían sido cerradas a cal y canto. Como por ejemplo los propios padres. Sus familiares más cercanos. Amigos. Conocidos. Para su ex novio, no tenía importancia. Su obsesión por anotarse un nuevo éxito contra la mafia internacional era superior a rescatar al menos, sano y salvo. No podía negar que fuese bueno, pero sus prioridades no siempre iban acordes con las suyas.

Una vez dejó listo el plan con sus compañeros, fue en busca del agente Sorenson para acudir a 'Stewart Enterprise', donde habían acordado reunirse con los responsables de cinco de sus departamentos. Aunque de haber sabido lo poco infructuoso que iba a resultar, se hubiesen ahorrado esos minutos perdidos. En menos de dos horas estaban de vuelta y sin nada nuevo a la vista. Lo único positivo es que cuando Kate comunicó al FBI que sus dos compañeros debían dedicarse a otros casos que acababan de llegar a comisaría nadie sospechó nada extraño. Su plan estaba activo.

* * *

Richard llegó sobre las 11 de la mañana. Antes de subir se detuvo en la cafetería que hacía esquina para comprar el café preferido de Kate. Sabía que si las horas de trabajo se habían complicado, degustar su bebida favorita ayudaría en cierta medida. Con lo que no contaba era con lo que vio al salir del ascensor y llegar hasta la mesa de la inspectora. Cuando giró su rostro hacía el sonido de varias personas riéndose, se tropezó con el agente Sorenson, retirando un mechón de pelo de Kate, y entregándole una taza de café. Ambos se mostraban relajados, uno frente al otro. Al sentir que el café que tenía en la mano le estaba quemando, bajó su mirada y se sintió como un auténtico estúpido. Soltó el vaso. Cayó a la papelera. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero. Miró a Kate una vez más. Y se giró para irse a casa.

Espósito, que había estado observando todo tras él, se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡Ey, Castle! - le sonrió.

- Hola Espósito.

- Ryan y yo te estábamos esperando. Vamos. - le indicó que le siguiese. Richard fue tras él no sin antes volver su mirada hacia la sala de descanso, justo en el mismo instante en el que el agente Sorenson lo miraba a él de manera desafiante y alargaba su mano para volver a recolocar aquel mechón rebelde de la detective.

- Vamos Castle. - tiró Espósito de él, que volvió a buscarle al ver que no seguía sus pasos.

Ryan los estaba esperando delante de varios ordenadores y una pantalla táctil, con varios mapas incorporados. Al entrar, Espósito cerró la puerta con llave.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Richard confuso.

- Esto es el plan B de la investigación. Idea de Beckett. - informó Ryan - Supuestamente estamos fuera de juego por otras investigaciones que han entrado pero la realidad es que estamos siguiendo otras pistas que Sorenson ha pasado por alto. O más bien ha pasado de ellas.

- Vaya... - Richard no sabía qué decir, estaba sorprendido.

- Beckett quiere resolver el caso cuanto antes. - Espósito le indico una de las sillas - Nos ha dicho que ayer le comentaste la posibilidad de comprobar ciertos datos del padre. ¿Alguna idea?

- ¿Habéis comprobado si el matrimonio está en proceso de divorcio?

- ¿En serio? - Espósito no daba crédito - Tío, pero si se muestran de lo más unidos.

- Sí, puede que para aquel que no tenga mucha experiencia eso se parezca a una unión ideal, pero te aseguro que entre esos dos hay más de un problema.

- ¡Voy a comprobarlo ya! - Ryan saltó de la silla y salió de la sala. - ¡Cerrar y os doy un toque a la vuelta!

A los pocos minutos, Espósito, abría la puerta a un Ryan con cara de felicidad. - ¡Bingo! Castle estaba en lo cierto. Hace un mes comenzaron con los trámites del divorcio. Y no de forma amigable. - soltó los papeles en la mesa.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo los has conseguido? - Espósito.

- Un amigo me debía un favor. - Ryan orgulloso.

- Entonces... - tanto Espósito como Ryan le miraron expectantes por lo que el escritor pudiese decir. Con él ayudándoles, estaban convencidos de estar más cerca de resolver aquel macabro secuestro. - ... la mujer va a quedarse con el 50% de todo... tiene que ser un duro golpe para el ego masculino... lo lógico es que hubiese hecho todo lo posible para ganar ese partido. En cambio, ¿no os sorprende que no haya puesto ninguna pega?

- ¡A mí me hacen eso y pongo el grito en el cielo! - Espósito alterado, metido en su papel de ex marido a punto de perder el 50% de sus bienes.

- Eso es... si no ha hecho nada directamente... ¿por qué no hacerlo indirectamente?

- Castle... ¿estás diciendo que el padre es el secuestrador de su hijo? - Ryan.

- Es una posibilidad. - Richard.

- Esta mañana hemos estado mirando todas sus cuentas, no hay nada extraño. - Ryan.

- Cuando eres un hombre multimillonario, de éxito... normalmente creas un apodo, nombre secundario... y las cuentas que no quieres que nadie conozca están en paraísos fiscales.

- Ya... siguiendo tu teoría, el John Stewart tiene un segundo nombre con el que ha registrado cuentas ilegales... ¿Y cómo damos con ese apodo? - Espósito.

- ¿Anuario del colegio? ¿De la universidad?

- ¡Hecho! - Ryan saliendo de la sala.

- ¡Eres bueno tío! - le sonrió Espósito - Me vas a caer bien. - se giró hacia el ordenador. Richard se sentó a su lado.

* * *

Durante la siguiente media hora, ambos, estuvieron repasando todos los datos aportados por los padres del niño. A primera vista estaba todo muy atado. Demasiado. Así que no era ninguna locura pensar que, quizá, la teoría de Richard fuese más que válida. Los dos saltaron de sus asientos cuando abrieron la puerta, con poco tiempo para que Espósito cambiase las imágenes de las pantallas.

- Ey... - entró Kate por la puerta, esperando a que alguien más hiciese lo mismo. Sorenson apareció a los dos segundos, poniendo su mano en la cintura, sonriendo.

- Beckett. - dijo Espósito a modo de saludo.

- Señor Castle, no sabía que ya había llegado. - saludó Sorenson sin apartar la mano de la cintura de Kate, mientras la sangre hervía de pies a cabeza dentro del escritor.

- Agente Sorenson. - dijo sin cruzar una mirada con Kate. No quería mirar sus ojos. No quería mostrar la rabia, el dolor y esa maldita vulnerabilidad que ocultaba en su interior. - Un placer volver a coincidir con usted.

- Sí, nos está llevando más días de los que pensábamos este caso. - Sorenson entró del todo, cerrando la puerta. Quitó su mano de la cintura de Kate al ver como ella se movía, pero siguió a un escaso centímetro de ella. - Aún no terminamos de unir todas las piezas.

- Quizá no las estén atando bien. - Richard no pudo resistir.

- ¿En serio? ¿Va a ser usted precisamente el que me dé clases de investigación? ¿Un escritor de novelas de misterio? - sonrió de forma socarrona.

- Veníamos para ir a comer, vamos a hacer un descanso. - Kate intentando cambiar de tema.

- Os lo agradecemos pero estamos a tope. - se excusó Espósito, esperando la llegada de Ryan con novedades.

- Bueno, entonces más para nosotros, ¿verdad Kate? - sonrió, feliz, Sorenson que aprovechó un despiste de Kate, buscando la mirada de Richard para coger su mano y abrir la puerta - Entonces, os dejamos trabajar. Nosotros vamos a ponernos al día, que desde que he vuelto no hemos tenido ni un minuto para estar solas.

- Castle... - pronunció Kate intentando que le mirase, soltando su mano de Sorenson - ... ¿quieres venir?

- Se lo agradezco inspectora - se giró hacia el ordenador - pero prefiero quedarme aquí.

- ¿Vamos Kate? - preguntó Sorenson insistente.

Kate se quedó durante varios segundos mirando a Richard. Deseando que sus ojos se cruzasen. Un segundo. Solo un segundo para ver qué estaba pasando dentro de él. Pero no lo consiguió. Él se negó en rotundo. Si no hubiese estado Sorenson allí, hubiese cerrado esa puerta de golpe y le hubiese confrontado para evitar que se escondiese tal y como estaba acostumbrado. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Así que se dio la vuelta y salió de allí sabiendo que Richard, al otro lado, estaría sumido en sus miedos.

* * *

Ryan tardó en volver una hora más. Eso sí, cuando lo hizo, en sus manos tenía ese apodo que habían deseado desde primera hora de la mañana. Con cuatro cruces de datos en el ordenador. Descubrieron que Otto Stewart tenía cuatro cuentas diferentes en cuatro puntos distintos de paraísos fiscales. Y en uno, en el de las Islas Caimán, había habido una transferencia bastante importante para un ciudadano residente en Nueva York, Ed Travis. Justo 24 horas después del secuestro. Ahora solo faltaba una nueva comprobación. Y podrían tener el caso resuelto. Espósito y Ryan se tiraron a abrazar y felicitar a Richard, mientras este solo podía pensar en Kate, su Kate, junto a ese agente del FBI.

* * *

Mientras Espósito y Richard permanecieron en comisaría cerrando los últimos detalles, Ryan salió de allí para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Cuando el escritor y el inspector salieron de su sala y llegaron a la sala de descanso, no les dio tiempo a retroceder los pasos dados. Sorenson ya les había echado el ojo. Allí estaba con varios de sus hombres y con Kate.

- Espósito. Castle. - sonrió el agente - Justo estábamos cerrando nuestra pista principal. Estamos cada vez más cerca, ¿verdad chicos?

- Lo imaginamos. - soltó Espósito de forma irónica - Y esta vez, ¿hacia qué clase de mafia han lanzado su objetivo?

- Si no le conociese, pensaría que está algo molesto por haber sido apartado del caso, inspector. - bromeó.

- Se equivoca. No me han apartado. Me he ido por propia decisión. - sostuvo firme.

- Cuando haya cerrado el caso, te recordaré tus palabras. - Sorenson en tono chulesco.

- Es el padre. - dijo Richard con firmeza.

- ¿De verdad escritor? ¿El padre? - se rio abiertamente.

- Sí... aunque te rías, es el padre. - Richard.

- ¿Tú? ¿Un escritor de novela de misterio barata? Es lo último que me faltaba. Tú dándome consejos. - miró a Kate buscando su complicidad.

- No, no te equivoques Sorenson... No te estoy aconsejando. Te estoy diciendo que es el padre y que estás perdiendo el tiempo con tramas absurdas, solo para sumar un tanto más en tu lista de ascenso a cargos superiores. - dio un paso hacia él.

- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo!

- Eres demasiado transparente.

- ¿Y tú no? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué crees que nadie sabe por qué estás aquí de asesor? ¿Qué pasa que un inspector de 50 años y calvo no te motivaba suficiente? ¿Pero Kate si no?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - gritó Richard.

- ¡Ey Bro! Tranquilo... pasa de él... - intentó sujetarlo Espósito.

- ¡Castle! - Kate interponiéndose entre ambos.

- ¿Castle? ¿De verdad? Este tío me dice a mí cara que estoy aquí por no sé qué tipo de interés y ¿soy yo el responsable?

- No sigas, por favor. - Kate.

- Señor Castle... está haciendo el ridículo, ¿es que no lo ve? ¿No ve que está abochornando a la inspectora Beckett? - pinchó Sorenson.

- ¡No tienes vergüenza! Estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, investigando tonterías, simplemente para ver si consigues que Kate caiga en tus brazos... ¡en lugar de estar investigando con cabeza! Si fueses tan inteligente estaría deteniendo a ese hombre ¡ya! - gritó Richard, paralizando a toda la comisaría.

- ¡Fuera de esta comisaría! - lanzó Sorenson.

- ¿Tú y cuántos más como tú me vais a echar? - preguntó Richard.

- Vete Castle... a casa... vete ya. - soltó Kate mirándole fijamente.

Richard sintió que un cuchillo entraba rasgando su estómago. Y volvió la mirada a aquella mujer a la que llevaba todo el día evitando. Asintió. Con su media sonrisa. - Por supuesto, inspectora Beckett. No la avergüenzo más. - no le quitó la mirada, ya no le importaba mostrarse vulnerable, y se giró, saliendo de comisaría sin volver su mirada atrás. Dejando a una Kate completamente destrozada por su última mirada. Por aquel monólogo que el escritor le había soltado en silencio. A los pocos segundos Ryan entraba corriendo, alterado. - ¡Es él! ¡Es el padre! ¡Castle tenía razón! - gritó cuando se plantó delante del FBI y del resto de la comisaría.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Castle tenía razón, es el padre. Llevamos todo el día trabajando en las ideas de Castle y es verdad. John Stewart ordenó el secuestro de su hijo. Sé dónde está.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Ahora sí agente Sorenson? Ahora sí que se ha demostrado quien tenía razón. - miró desafiante.

- Espósito. - Kate intentando que no volviese a estallar la guerra.

- No Kate, este tío lleva insultando nuestro trabajo todo el día. En menos de 24 horas hemos descubierto lo que estaba pasando. Y el lleva tres malditos días para no hacer nada... - alterado.

- Espo... Kate tiene razón, no merece la pena discutir esto ahora. Lo mejor es que vayamos a por ese niño y se lo devolvamos a su madre. - Ryan.

- Es cierto. - asintió Espósito.

* * *

Richard permanecía encerrado en su despacho. En pijama, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, solo con su pantalón del pijama, dejando que el frío que entraba reventase el dolor que tenía en su interior. Como si congelándolo, se fuese a romper por la presión. Y así, volver a empezar. Empezar sin tantos temores del pasado. Para continuar viviendo sin sufrir por sus irrefrenables miedos.

A lo lejos, el televisor informaba de la detención de John Stewart. Sonrió irónicamente. Tenía razón. Había sido el padre. Solo quería dar un escarmiento a su ex mujer. No había sido difícil darse cuenta de su amarga relación. Había visto la suya reflejada ahí. Esos últimos meses con Meredith. Las miradas. Las caricias. Nada de eso destilaba amor. LLamaron a la puerta de su despacho. Miró el reloj que reflejaba la hora en la pared. Las 2 de la mañana. No respondió. Solo quería que su madre se retirase a dormir y le dejase aquella noche en soledad. Sin nadie. Sin nada. Solo él. Sus pesadillas. Sus limitaciones. La puerta se abrió. Cerró sus ojos. Respiró. La puerta se cerró. Varios pasos se acercaron a él. Una ráfaga de viento le acarició su piel desnuda. Un perfume de cerezas lo invadió todo. Y un escalofrío se expandió en su cuerpo.

- Rick... - Kate había estado llamando a la puerta, con su mano, sin dar al timbre, durante media hora, hasta que Martha, había abierto la puerta, explicándole que su hijo, había llegado esa tarde y tras acostar a su hija se había encerrado en su despacho.

- Inspectora. - pronunció Richard secamente, sin volver su mirada.

- Lo siento. - era incapaz de dar un paso más, se sentía inmensamente culpable.

- No... Por favor Kate... esta noche no. Déjame solo. - mirando por la ventana.

- No puedo. - a media voz - No puedo irme y dejarte así.

Kate cruzó los cinco pasos que le separaban de él. El viento que entraba por la venta azotó su cara, sintiendo un inmenso frío. Instintivamente tocó la piel de Richard. Estaba helado.

- Rick... ¿qué te estás haciendo? - buscó una manta, algo con lo que poder taparlo, pero no encontró nada - Vas a terminar enfermo.

- Estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás, ¡maldita sea! Deja de comportante como un niño malcriado y ¡mírame! - le agarró su rostro para cruzar sus miradas - Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme. Dime lo estúpida que he sido por no defenderte, por no creerte. Pero dime algo. Por favor. - suplicó.

- No quiero que me veas así Kate. - la miró, directamente, sin ocultar la emoción que acompañaba a su ojos - Así no.

- Me da igual. Me da igual lo que digas. No me voy a ir Rick. Entiéndelo de una vez. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Sí, cometeré errores, me equivocaré... - le agarró fuerte para mantener sus miradas al mismo nivel - ... pero no me voy a ir. No lo haré. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

- Vas a perder tu tiempo conmigo Kate. No te puedo ofrecer nada. - sonrió irónicamente - Mírame... Un escritor, de novelas baratas,...

- ¡No! Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejar que te azotes. ¿Novelas baratas? Rick... no tienes ni idea de lo que eres capaz de provocar con cada línea tuya. Con que solo una persona se emocione, vibre, sonría... ya has conseguido mucho más de lo que otras personas lograrán jamás. - acercó su frente a la de él, necesitaba tocarlo más, sentirlo más - Sin tus novelas, yo... yo nunca hubiese salido adelante. - por primera vez, consiguió que él le concediese toda su atención - Cuando mi madre fue asesinada, la vida me daba igual, no quería seguir viviendo... descubrí uno de tus libros en una de las estanterías de mi madre y comencé a leerlo... conseguiste que, tras varios meses en shock, centrase mi mente mucho más allá de la venganza que estaba naciendo en mi interior. - vio como Richard cerraba sus ojos como si aquella declaración le hubiese afectado y aprovechó ese momento para acercar sus labios a los de él y besarlo suavemente, delicadamente, como si tuviese miedo a romperlo - Me salvaste Rick.

- Kate... - acercó su rostro para volver a besarla - ... yo...

- Shhh... Perdóname. - lo besó - Tenía que entretener a Sorenson todo el día para que vosotros no lo tuvieseis encima pero debí explicártelo antes, no llenarte de dudas y de miedos. - Siguió besándolo lento - Tenías razón. Fue el padre. Por venganza.

- Me da igual tener razón Kate. - saltó del alféizar y se quedó frente a ella - Sólo quería que se resolviese cuanto antes para que no estuvieses tan preocupada por ese niño. Daba igual quien diese con la clave. Tuve suerte.

- No. Tú miras más allá de lo evidente. - le acarició el rostro, reconfortándole - Eres bueno, escritor. - le sonrío.

- Quiero ser bueno para ti. - susurró.

- Eres más que bueno para mi Rick. - acercó su rostro a su pecho y lo abrazó.

- Cuando hoy te he visto con el agente Sorenson, me hervía la sangre Kate, como nunca... Nunca me había sentido tan celoso... con nadie... Sé que son mis miedos y sé que tengo que trabajarlo... Sé que puedo. - besó su cabeza - Pero sentir eso, también, me ha confirmado que estoy en esto para quedarme Kate. Quiero que esto funcione. Pero que lo haga para siempre. - sintió como ella temblaba con cada palabra suya.

- Rick... aún no sé a cuánto asciende el daño que te han hecho - repartió besos por su pecho - pero voy a cicatrizar cada herida.

Igual que sé que tú lo harás conmigo. Y te prometo que la próxima vez que se me ocurra un plan de despiste, serás el primero en enterarte.

- Confío en ti Kate... cuando he saltado... esas palabras de Sorenson no era la primera vez que las oía. - la estrechó fuerte contra él cuando notó como Kate le acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos - Me afectó. Volvieron algunos recuerdos. Solo eso.

- Para mí es importante Rick, todo lo que te pase, lo es.

- Me hubiese gustado encontrarte antes.

- No pienses en eso. Piensa en todo lo que nos queda por vivir. Tenemos toda una vida por delante. - alzó su rostro, besó su barbilla - Y ahora, nos vamos a la habitación, antes de enfermarte... ¡estás helado! - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Kate... yo... - la inspectora supo perfectamente lo que quería decirle y el miedo que sentía, porque ella, sufría por lo mismo. Por exponerse. Por esa posibilidad de perder. Le acarició el rostro, bajó por sus hombros, por sus brazos, hasta entrelazar los dedos de una de sus manos.

- Yo también Rick. - apretó fuerte su mano y se encaminaron hacia la habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación a Richard no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, porque Kate se abalanzó sobre él, besándole, deseándole, necesitándole. Lo arrastró hasta el baño mientras se iban desnudando mutuamente. - Ahora... nos... vamos... a dar... una ducha... caliente. - le dijo entre besos - Además, mañana podemos entrar más tarde al haber resuelto el caso. - Y tiró de él hacia la ducha.

El agua chocó contra sus cuerpos desnudos mientras eran incapaces de separarse ni a un centímetro de distancia. Sus manos se tocaban instintivamente buscando el gemido del otro. Ese suspiro sensual que los enloquecía a cada paso que daban. Richard bajó besando sus pechos, mientras Kate se aferraba a su pelo, fuerte, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Esta vez no había suavidad, no había lentitud. Tenían hambre. Hambre de perdón. Hambre de demostrarse lo que no eran capaces, aún, de pronunciar. Hambre de decir 'Te quiero'.

El escritor se dejó arrastrar por toda esa pasión contenida y alzó a su inspectora, apoyándola contra la pared de la ducha, escondiendo sus labios en el hueco de su cuello, besando, lamiendo, marcando. Colocó su erección en la abertura de ella y buscó su mirada. - No pares Rick. Te necesito rápido. - Y así lo hizo. Entró de un solo golpe. Directo a la diana. Rasgando la noche con gemidos entrecortados que bebieron, cada uno, de sus bocas.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados, sonrieron, porque a pesar de un día cargado de tensión y angustia, aquella madrugada, habían dado un paso más en su relación. Ambos eran conscientes de compartir el mismo sentimiento. Y eso, les hacía más fuertes. Porque cuando uno admite su vulnerabilidad ante otro, es el primer paso hacia su superación.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 016**

Viernes. 5 de la tarde. Por fin daba por finalizada la semana. Y comenzaba un nuevo fin de semana cargado de promeses. Estaba deseando que Richard y Alexis aparecieran cuanto antes. A pesar de haberlos visto durante los últimos días, no había comparación con poder contar con la seguridad de saber que habrá horas y más horas por delante sin tener que salir de puntillas de la habitación para llegar a comisaría. Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de resultarle imposible no poder tocar a Richard durante todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos en el trabajo, el fin de semana era un auténtico bálsamo.

* * *

A los diez minutos de llegar a casa, salió disparada a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella, Alexis, con Max en brazos y su enorme sonrisa y detrás de ella, Richard, cargado de bolsas, como si estuviesen en plena Navidad.

- ¡Kate! - se agachó y soltó a Max que entró corriendo a un nuevo espacio por descubrir.

- ¡Hola cariño! - alzó a la pequeña y besó su frente.

- Inspectora. - pronunció Richard feliz y robándole un tierno beso.

- Escritor. - le sonrió.

- He traído pinturas. - le informó Alexis.

- Muy bien. Veras que dibujos más bonitos vamos a pintar estos días. - la abrazó entrando al salón y viendo como Richard dejaba ciertas bolsas en la cocina y el resto lo metía en las habitaciones.

- Papi me ha dicho que vamos a pintar paredes. - entusiasmada.

- Sí... vamos a pintar paredes para que aquí también tengas una habitación, ¿quieres?

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si, aquí, en mi casa. - le ordenó un mechón rebelde.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Contigo! - se abrazó a su cuello.

- Sí cariño, conmigo. - cruzó su mirada con la de Richard que apoyado en el marco del pasillo, observaba a sus dos mujeres con una de las sonrisas más tiernas que les había dedicado nunca.

- Tengo que bajar a por más bolsas al coche y después nos vamos a comprar esa pintura. - se acercó a ellas, dándoles un beso y fue a recoger los últimos bultos.

* * *

Lo que de lejos parecía algo sencillo, ya no lo era. Elegir un color para la habitación estaba siendo algo caótico. Alexis era incapaz de elegir. Cada vez que le enseñaban uno nuevo, pasaba a ser su favorito.

- Calabaza, tienes que elegir uno, no podemos hacer un arcoíris en la habitación, por cada color que te gusta. - agachado a su altura.

- Pero no sé... Me gustan muchos.

- Cariño, ¿no hay uno que te guste más que otros? - Kate acariciando una de sus manitas.

- Hmmm

- ¡Bien calabaza! ¿Y cuál es?

Negó con la cabeza y agachó su mirada.

- Cariño... no te escondas ¿sí? Dinos cuál te gusta más.

- Este. - indicó con su dedo.

- ¿El azul cielo? - preguntó Kate para cerciorarse.

- Si. - confirmó la pequeña sin levantar su mirada.

- Entonces, este color. - dijo Kate incorporándose y pasando la muestra al dependiente. Notó que Alexis tiraba de su pantalón, mirándole con tristeza y Kate se agachó de nuevo, intercambiando la mirada con Richard que tampoco entendía nada.

- Pero ese color es triste. - susurró.

- ¿Triste? ¿Por qué dices eso cariño? - agarró a la niña y la abrazó contra ella.

- Yo tenía ese color. Mi mama se fue. Mi papi lo cambió rápido. Lloraba. - le dijo bajito en su oído, aunque Richard pudo escuchar las dos últimas frases y su rostro palideció.

- No, cariño, no es triste. Tu papi estaba triste por ti. No quería verte llorar. Y no quería que tuvieses malos recuerdos pero ese color también le gusta mucho. - le acarició su barbilla.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con esperanza.

- Sí, calabaza. A mí también me gusta mucho ese color. - acarició una de sus manitas.

- Y ahora, os quedáis aquí un momento mientras yo busco una cosa. - le guiñó un ojo a Alexis que asintió sonriendo.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Es una sorpresa. No se puede preguntar, ni querer investigar. Tendréis que confiar en mí. - se dio la vuelta sonriendo y perdiéndose por los pasillos.

- Llevo confiando en ti desde hace 14 años. - susurró el escritor para sus adentros.

* * *

Al volver de la tienda, dejaron la pintura y las bolsas en la habitación destinada para Alexis. Durante ese fin de semana dormiría con ellos en la habitación hasta dejarla del todo lista. Y ante la decepción de la pequeña que creía que ese mismo fin de semana podría estrenarla, le prometieron que durante la semana, una de las noches, la pasarían allí. Ese dato calmó su deseo.

* * *

Rick bajó a Max a dar un paseo mientras Kate se dedicó a dar su baño a Alexis y preparar, conjuntamente la cena. Cuando el escritor apareció con Max, la cocina hervía en calor de hogar. Se quedó a cierta distancia observando como ambas cocinaban sincronizadas, entre besos y abrazos. Como su hija era realmente feliz cuando estaba junto a Kate. Como Kate había conseguido, en semanas, lo que Meredith nunca consiguió, que su hija se sintiese querida y valorada.

Dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y pensó en lo increíble que sería, dentro de unos años, estar rodeados de más niños, en una casa familiar, a las afueras de la ciudad, con un pequeño jardín. Pero sobre todo, rodeado de ella. De su aroma. De su fortaleza.

- ¡Ey escritor! ¿No quieres participar? - le sonrió provocativamente Kate.

Se acercó a ellas, besándolas. - Tú me confirmas, cada día, que la magia existe. - le susurró, provocándole un escalofrío tan intenso que sintió que la emoción podía superarle. - ¿Preparadas para ver como el Chef de la casa hace su maravillosa salsa de acompañamiento? - preguntó desde el otro lado de la isla.

- Papi... nosotras también lo hacemos bien.

Kate no pudo evitar romper a reír.

- ¿Le hace gracia inspectora? - preguntó burlón.

- Creo que tiene mucho ego escritor y que esta pequeñaja le conoce muy bien. - besó la punta de la nariz de Alexis, mientras miraba feliz a Richard.

- Ante este reto... ¡os voy a sorprender! Va a salir más que perfecta. - Richard.

* * *

Una vez sentados a la mesa, el gran Chef, estaba encantado con el resultado final y a la expectativa de las valoraciones de ambas mujeres. Eso sí, sin mostrar su ansiedad por conocer su opinión. Aunque no dejaba de mirarlas, mientras ellas comían tranquilamente. Alexis le relataba a Kate como había ido ese día en el colegio, explicándole que su mejor amiga se había tropezado y se había hecho sangre pero que ella había sido muy valiente y la había ayudado junto a la profesora. La inspectora no perdía detalle ni de la información que manaba de la boca de la pequeña pelirroja ni de su actitud, relajada, tranquila, demostrando que el amor es el arma más poderosa para ayudarnos a salir de cada uno de nuestros días oscuros.

Richard comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos, con el tenedor, en el plato, mirándolas fijamente.

- ¿Intenta decirnos algo escritor? - alzando sus cejas y sonriendo, con la seguridad de saber por qué estaba intentando llamar la atención.

- No quiero decir nada, pero... estáis ahí, inmersas en vuestra conversación... comiendo tranquilamente... degustando el plato, saboreando mi maravillosa salsa... y sigo esperando... - puso rostros de estar diciendo algo muy obvio.

- Papi, no seas impaciente. - le indicó apuntándole con uno de sus deditos - Eso lo dices siempre.

- Eso es Rick, hay que saber esperar. - apoyó a Alexis controlando su enorme ataque de risa.

- Esto es un complot. - les dijo apuntándoles con el tenedor - Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para no admitir que está deliciosa.

- Ha estado mejor papi. - le dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿En serio? - preocupado.

- Esta vez el chef no ha tenido su mejor tarde. - corroboró Kate.

- Pero... pero... si yo... a mí... ¡a mí no me sabe tan diferente! - las miró sin comprender.

- Es tuya. - Alexis se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- Parece que no es la primera vez que no eres objetivo, Rick. - siguió el juego la inspectora.

Richard comenzó a degustar a conciencia su salsa. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Sin encontrar el punto exacto del problema. Hasta que comenzó a escuchar risas amortiguadas.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo... ¡Os estabais quedando conmigo! - les apuntó con el tenedor - Y yo he caído como un principiante...

- ¡Sí papi! ¡Te lo creíste! - riendo sin parar.

- Pillina... - se levantó y le hizo cosquillas.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡No! - era incapaz de detener sus ganas de reír. - ¡Kate! ¡Kate! ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡Oye! No te metas con mi pequeñaja. - se acercó hasta Rick para comenzar a buscar sus cosquillas y este comenzó a dar pequeños saltos alrededor de la mesa, mientras Kate iba detrás de él. - Rick... no huyas...

- Papi pareces un conejo. - Y Rick comenzó a hacer más evidentes los gestos de aquel animal que su hija había nombrado.

- Eres encantador. - le dijo Kate cuando consiguió atraparlo y abrazarlo, mientras él la besaba.

Alexis bajó de la silla fue corriendo hasta ellos, abrazando sus piernas. - Os quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

Richard alzó a su hija y abrazó a las dos. - Os quiero. - susurró, sabiendo que soltando esas palabras, estaba muy cerca de poder hacerlo solo delante de una persona. Justo de aquella que al escuchar el susurro de Richard, perdió el sentido durante varios segundos, para sonreír perdidamente enamorada.

* * *

Después de volver a la mesa y terminar de cenar, Richard recogió todo mientras Kate ponía el pijama a la niña. Cuando pudieron sentarse en el sofá, Alexis tardó escasa media hora en quedarse completamente dormida. Así que el escritor no dudo en llevarla hasta el dormitorio principal y dejar que descansase. Al volver en busca de Kate, la encontró mirando por la ventana, absorta en las estrellas que podían verse iluminadas.

- Si te gusta mirar las estrellas... sé de un lugar donde te encantará. - la abrazó por detrás, dejando un rastro de besos en el hueco de su cuello.

- ¿Y me vas a decir dónde exactamente?

- Creo que será mejor si te lo enseño. Podemos ir uno de estos fines de semana. - aspiró su aroma - Me encanta como hueles Kate.

Haces que me olvide de todo.

- Me encanta hacerte perder el sentido.

- ¿Te gusta eh? - volvió a comenzar a acariciar su cuello - Ten la seguridad de que lo haces. Pierdo la cabeza.

- Rick...

- Hmmm... - centrado en acariciar a su musa.

- Me gustaría que... algún día me contarás cómo fue tu matrimonio... como fue Meredith con Alexis. - notó como Rick se tensaba y se alejaba de su lado. Lo agarró y se plantó ante él, buscando su mirada. - Por favor Rick, no te escondas... Solo quiero - le puso la mano en el pecho - ... necesito saber para curar esas heridas. Y las de Alexis.

- Esta mañana con la pintura, ¿verdad? - reconoció Richard.

Kate asintió - Si me cuentas la historia...

- Lo entiendo... solo que necesito algo más de tiempo. No es muy fácil para mí. - agarró sus manos y las besó - Recordar me hace daño. - vio como Kate mostraba una mirada de inseguridad - No porque la quiera, sino porque me rompió en dos. Pero lo que no puedo olvidar es lo que hizo con Alexis desde que nació. Nunca le hizo caso. Siempre me ocupé yo de todo. - se emocionó.

Kate se alzó para besar sus labios. - Solo quiero que paséis página Rick... que no os invadan los miedos... ya no os puedo hacer daño.

- Lo sé Kate. Aunque no lo creas, con todo el amor que nos das, ya nos estás ayudando a no depender tanto de nuestros miedos. - la besó.

* * *

Aquel beso que empezó suave, se convirtió en un torbellino de pasión, donde sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha equilibrada. Richard la cogió entre sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá con ella a horcajadas. - Rick... Alexis...

- Kate... la puerta está cerrada, duerme como un tronco... y llevo, dos días, desesperado por estar dentro de ti. - metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, subiendo poco a poco, rozando sus yemas en su piel, sin apartar su mirada de ella - Tiemblas... - Kate asintió - ...me encanta cuando tu piel se eriza por mis caricias - alcanzó sus pechos y rozó sus pezones que se endurecieron al momento, entre jadeos entrecortados de Kate - ...y me encanta escucharte. - paseó sus manos por su espalda y desabrochó su sujetador, liberando por completo sus pechos, a los que volvió a acariciar, esta vez sin ninguna tela que le estorbase y Kate se curvó de placer. - Rick...

Richard arrancó la camiseta de su inspectora y terminó por quitarle del todo el sujetador, dejándola expuesta ante sus ojos. Su boca buscó primero uno de sus pezones, al que atendió a conciencia, rozando su lengua con pericia, para luego pasar al segundo, que se erguía ante él con necesidad. Kate se aferró a su pelo, con fuerza, invitándole a seguir, necesitando con ansiedad que su boca no se apartase de ella, mientras la unión de sus muslos comenzaba a humedecerse, expectante.

Cuando la inspectora no podía más de deseo, comenzó a quitarle con fuerza la camiseta, ante la sonrisa lobuna de Richard. La agarró por la cintura y se levantaron los dos. Él le quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior de un plumazo. Ella hizo lo mismo. Y se volvieron a sentar, en la misma posición. Richard coló una de sus manos entre sus pliegues. - Kate... estás tan húmeda... tan preparada - mientras le dejaba un reguero de pequeños mordiscos por su barbilla y su cuello. Ella solo era capaz de jadear. Y cada gemido suyo, hacía enloquecer más a Richard que era incapaz de dejar de tocarla. - Dios mío Kate... no sé qué es lo que haces conmigo pero... - abrió sus pliegues buscando su bultito - ...no soy capaz de controlarme.

Kate, agarró la mano libre de Richard y la subió hasta uno de sus pechos, invitándole a acariciarla más, mientras ella, se enganchaba a sus labios, insertaba su lengua, mordía su labio interior, tiraba de él y le prodigaba besos en su cuello, buscando su pulso, para encontrarlo y darle un pequeño mordisco en él. - Kate... - buscó sus labios, introduciendo su lengua con fuerza, ahogando los gemidos de ambos. Pero, a pesar de las sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de su musa, él no cejó en sus movimientos. Tras encontrar su bultito, acariciarlo, rodearlo y darle un pequeño pellizco, bajó hasta colar uno de sus dedos en su interior.

- Rick... Agh... más... - movió su pelvis con desesperación - ...necesito más.

- Dímelo Kate... dime qué quieres. - moviendo su dedo lento, poco a poco, desesperándola.

- Más rápido... por favor. - notó como él daba justo en el punto exacto y tembló - ... ahí... ahí... por favor, más fuerte. - mientras mordía su hombro.

- Kate... - insertó un segundo dedo con fuerza, expandiendo más la entrada de ella. Sacaba y metía. Una vez más. Dando justo en los nervios que hacían estremecer a su musa. Comenzó a notar como las paredes se estrechaban contra sus dedos. Cada vez más fuerte. Desesperado por su liberación, mientras la penetraba con sus dedos, chocó su palma en el clítoris y le dio un leve tirón en uno de sus pezones. Kate, alcanzó el orgasmo.

Chocaron sus frentes. Kate notó como la erección de Richard golpeaba contra ella y sin apenas recuperar su respiración, bajó su mano, y la dirigió hacia su abertura, se alzó y bajó de golpe. - Joder Kate... - contuvo su gemido.

- Shhh... Ahora me toca a mí. - agarró su rostro entre sus manos, subió hasta dejar la erección casi fuera y volvió a bajar, viendo como Richard apretaba su mandíbula. - Mírame Rick... siénteme... siénteme... - volvió a repetir. Subió. Bajó. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más fuerte. Notó como la erección se ampliaba en su interior, como comenzaba a realizar pequeñas convulsiones y supo que estaba cerca. Su escritor estaba a punto de estallar. Y lo besó. Introdujo su lengua en él. Salvaje. Animal. Primitivo. Y aumentó el ritmo de la penetración. - Rick... una vez más... solo una vez más... - subió, se acercó a su lóbulo, bajó y lo mordió, estirándolo hacia ella. Ambos chocaron de frente con su orgasmo.

* * *

Seguían en el sofá. Él dentro de ella. Sus frentes pegadas. Sudados. Sudando. Prodigándose caricias. Besos. Cuidándose mutuamente. - ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Kate tímida.

- Ahora, nos vestimos, entramos en la habitación, nos encerramos en el baño para enjabonarnos y con nuestros pijamas, acompañamos a nuestra calabaza. - la besó.

- Esto es una locura... - se abrazó a él - ...tú provocas que pierda la cabeza. - le besó en el cuello - Rick... - se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que algo en su interior, volvía a endurecerse. - ¿En serio?

- Tan en serio - se movió para que ella lo notase en su plenitud - Cambio de planes... repetimos y después continuamos con el otro plan. - sonrió, mientras Kate le pegó en el hombro riendo con él. Y sí, a eso se dedicaron, a amarse otra vez, hasta la extenuación.

* * *

Richard oía golpes en la puerta. Creía estar soñando. Pero los golpes no cesaban. Abrió sus ojos. Miró a su lado. Kate dormía, con Alexis abrazada a ella. Pasó sus manos por los ojos su pelo y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, se quedó pálido.

- ¿Está Katie en casa? - preguntó un hombre canoso, mirando de arriba a abajo a Richard.

- ¿Kate? ¿Kate Beckett? - sorprendido, avergonzado al darse cuenta que estaba vestido solo con su pantalón del pijama y sintiendo que aquel hombre era alguien importante para su inspectora.

- Sí. Mi Katie. - confirmó.

- ¿Su Katie? - iba palideciendo por momentos.

- ¡Oh! Claro, disculpa... - tendió su mano - Jim Beckett.

- Su... su... ¿padre? - preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

- El mismo joven. El mismo que viste y calza. - sentenció serio.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 017**

Kate se despertó y estiró su brazo buscando el calor de Richard. No lo encontró. Alexis se aferró más a ella y sonrió, acomodándose hasta que escuchó varias voces provenientes del pasillo.

- ¿Papá? - sorprendida al salir de su habitación, entrar en el pasillo, intrigada, para ver con quién hablaba Richard, al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Hola Katie!

- No te esperaba.

- Me hago cargo de ello hija. Pasaba por aquí, llevábamos varias semanas sin vernos. - se excusó sin quitar su mirada de Richard.

- Imagino que ya os habréis presentado. - a media sonrisa, nerviosa.

- Sí. - afirmó Richard - Será mejor que me ponga algo de ropa - huyó de la escena como el rayo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Él es la persona de la que te hablé.

- Me suena de algo y no termino de acordarme.

- Es el escritor papá.

- ¡Eso! ¿Tú escritor favorito? - alzó la ceja interrogante.

- Se podría decir que sí. - le indicó el salón - Pero pasa y desayuna con nosotros.

- ¿Segura que no molesto?

- Papá...

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, muy bien.

- Te noto... como cambiada... no sé... - se sentó en el sofá - tienes una luz diferente en la mirada.

- No creo papá. - en la cocina - ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

- Lo que tuvieseis pensando. - de pronto cayó en la cuenta - Aunque creo que aún no habíais pensado en ello. Tendría que haber llamado.

- Ya estás aquí papá. Así que no le des más vueltas. Además me gusta que os hayáis conocido. - se giró hacia su padre, entrelazando sus manos.

- ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

- Si - dio un paso hacia él - Verás, no te lo comenté, porque no quería hacerlo por teléfono. Pensaba hacerlo en persona.

Richard... tiene una hija. Alexis - contuvo la respiración mirando a su padre.

- Lo sé hija. De vez en cuando sale en la prensa. - sonrió - Aunque a veces me aísle, intento estar siempre informado y da la casualidad de que ese escritor tuyo tiene, cada día, más éxito.

- Es verdad. - con cara de circunstancias.

- ¿Está aquí?

- ¿Quién?

- La niña, Katie, la niña.

- ¡Ah! Sí, está aquí.

- Bien, ¿y a qué esperas?

- No te entiendo papá.

- Ese hombre está escondido en la habitación muerto de la vergüenza... con su hija... ¿no crees que tienes que ir a buscarlos? Aún no he mordido a nadie. - sonrió con mirada burlona.

- Papá... - se fue a la habitación.

* * *

Richard estaba nervioso. Tan nervioso que no sabía si esconderse en el mismo baño y no salir de allí. Así que decidió que lo mejor era hacer las maletas y dejar los planes de ese fin de semana para dentro de 6 días, a no ser que Kate tuviese algún caso de última hora. En cambio, su hija dormía en todo su esplendor. Y Max, seguía hecho un ovillo, esperando a que su pequeña dueña abriese los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces Richard? - el escrito pegó un salto, no había escuchado la puerta.

- Eh... no quiero molestar... tu padre lleva tiempo sin verte, será mejor que nos vayamos. Lo dejamos para el fin de semana que viene.

- Calla.

- Es lo mejor Kate. Esto... ¿has visto como le he abierto la puerta? ¡Qué vergüenza! Ese hombre estará pensando lo peor de mí. - era incapaz de detener su verborrea.

- ¡Ya! - lo agarró por una de sus manos y lo arrastró hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Alexis. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 28, ¿por? ¿Te ha preguntado mi edad? Madre mía... y cuando vea a la niña salir de aquí... Lo siento Kate.

- Frena, porque lo que mi padre no ha conseguido lo vas a conseguir tú. - agarró su rostro - Si sigues así, me voy a enfadar.

- Lo recojo todo rápido, verás que ni se da cuenta.

- Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Ni tú, ni Alexis, ni Max. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Seguro? Digo... a mí no me importa.

- Pero a mí, sí. Nosotros tenemos nuestros planes. Él ha llegado sin avisar. Y tarde o temprano os tenía que conocer. Hoy es el día. Así que vístete, deja los nervios en la habitación y vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?

Richard asintió. Kate se volvió para salir por la puerta, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su escritor, agarró su cintura, le dio la vuelta y la besó. - Lo siento Kate, es que quiero hacer bien las cosas y tenía miedo de meterte en problemas con tu padre.

- Rick, tú formas parte de mi vida, junto a Alexis y a ese regordete de cuatro patas que ronca como un auténtico oso. - le acarició sus mejillas - Mi padre tiene dos opciones, aceptar mi decisión o ser él quien se vaya de casa.

- Vale, prometo no dejarte en ridículo.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo como si no tuviese remedio. - Sé tú mismo, porque a mí me encanta. - lo besó y aferrando su mano, salieron del baño, abriendo sus bocas de par en par cuando vieron que Alexis no estaba en su cama y que Max había desaparecido de su cesta. Oyeron voces y sigilosamente se acercaron a ellas.

* * *

Jim, sentado en el sofá, hablaba con Alexis, que estaba de pie, mirando con curiosidad, mientas Max, su fiel escudero, estaba echado a su lado.

- ¡Hola jovencita! Tú debes de ser Alexis, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Yo soy el papa de Katie.

- ¿Kate?

- Sí, me llamo Jim. - le tendió su mano sonriéndole.

- Yo me llamo Alexis - agarró su mano - y él es Max. Es mi perro.

- Ya veo que te cuida mucho.

- Sí. Yo también. - sonrió y después agachó su mirada - Yo... quiero mucho a Kate.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? - consiguiendo que Alexis lo mirase - Ella también te quiere mucho. - Alexis sonrió.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Las noticias sobre baseball. ¿Te gusta el baseball?

- No sé - puso cara de confusión.

- ¿Nunca has visto un partido?

- No. ¿Es divertido?

- ¡Es muy divertido! A Kate le gusta mucho. - le indicó que se acercase a él y la sentó a su lado - ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a un partido?

- ¿Con Kate?

- Con Kate - sonrió al ver como esa pequeña adoraba a su hija.

- ¡Vale!

- Entonces, solo nos queda convencer a tu padre y a Kate.

- Yo lo hago. - se ofreció feliz.

* * *

Escondidos en mitad del pasillo, como dos auténticos espías, escucharon toda la conversación. Richard, que estaba detrás de Kate, se aferró a su cintura y besó su cuello - Parece que no ha ido nada mal. - dijo bajito, aliviado.

- Estaba convencida de ello. - volvió su cabeza hacia él - Ahora, cámbiate, te estaremos esperando. - lo besó y salió al encuentro de su padre y Alexis.

- ¡Kate! - Alexis salió corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Buenos días cariño! ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- ¡Bien! ¡Mucho!

- Sí, eres toda una dormilona - le acarició su nariz - ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y qué te apetece comer?

- ¿Tortitas?

- Marchando una de tortitas, entonces. - la besó en la frente y la dejó sentaba encima de la isla de la cocina.

- Kate. - pronunció bajito mirando a Jim.

- Dime cariño.

- Tu papi y yo queremos ir a ver una cosa.

Kate se acercó hasta ella. - ¿Baseball?

Alexis asintió.

- Vale... - miró a su padre sonriendo - Ahora solo queda convencer a tu padre. - le guiñó un ojo.

Jim se acercó hasta ellas. - Somos tres contra uno... podemos hacerlo como en una democracia...

- No tienes remedio papá.

- Es una idea...

- ¿Qué es una demo...?

- Democracia... es con lo que vamos a convencer a tu padre de ir mañana a un partido de baseball. - Jim.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta! - aplaudió entre las risas de Kate.

* * *

A los pocos segundos Richard apareció, nervioso y con algo de timidez. Kate sintió, al observarlo, que cada día aprendía nuevos rasgos de él y siempre le sorprendían. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó para intentar romper el hielo. - Estamos preparando tortitas, ¿te apuntas? - besó su mejilla y comenzó a cocinar.

- Claro... dime qué es lo que hago.

- Creo que te dejo la sartén a ti. - le sonrió - Te salen más perfectas.

- ¿Más perfectas? Eso quiere decir que a ti te salen perfectas... intuyo.

- Intuyes bien.

- Sí, mi hija tiende a sobre valorar muchos de los platos que cocina. Siempre creen que están estupendos... y te aseguro que al principio había que tener estómago. - sonrió cómplice. Notó que una mirada no le quitaba ojo y se dio cuenta que era Alexis, como si estuviese esperando algo de él, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. - Richard... había pensado que para comenzar con buen pie, esta relación - indicó con sus dedos a ambos - podríamos ir, mañana por la tarde, a un partido de baseball. A Alexis le gustaría conocer el deporte.

- ¡Sí papi! ¡Di que sí!

Kate se quedó perpleja ante la habilidad de su padre para conseguir el sí de Richard y contuvo la risa, mirando como el escritor se quedaba pálido, valorando cuál era la respuesta correcta. - Claro, claro, por mí no hay problema. - sonrió nervioso.

- Así me gusta muchacho... creo que nos llevaremos bien. - le sonrió, y miró con complicidad a Alexis. La pequeña se mostró encantada con la noticia.

* * *

El desayuno pasó más rápido de lo que, en un principio, pensaron. Tras el cual, Jim se despidió de ellos y quedó para el domingo por la tarde. En cuanto los dejó solos, Kate organizó a los miembros del equipo para pintar la habitación. Fue una mañana de lo más productiva. En total, había que pintar tres paredes, ya que la cuarta estaba ocupada por un armario empotrado. Richard se encargó de subir a una escalera y pintar el techo y la parte de arriba de cada una de las partes, mientras que Alexis y Kate, dedicaron sus esfuerzos al resto.

* * *

Hacía las tres de la tarde, detuvieron el trabajo, apenas quedaba una mano de pintura más y abrían terminado. Kate había hecho un cálculo más o menos exacto del tiempo que una de las paredes, la que estaba enfrente de la ventana, necesitaría para secarse al 80%. Justo la humedad que necesitaba para redecorarla y ofrecer un regalo muy especial a Alexis. Si su plan salía bien, durante aquella madrugada, se dedicaría de lleno a su creación, esperando tenerlo listo para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de comer, Richard se ofreció a dar la última mano de pintura mientras Kate se quedaba con Alexis. La pequeña debía de echar su siesta y siempre necesitaba algo de compañía para cerrar sus ojitos. Así que la inspectora, llevó a Alexis a la habitación y se echaron, abrazadas, mientras leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos. Finalmente, ambas se quedaron dormidas. Hasta que un Richard con más pintura en su ropa que en las propias paredes, entró y despertó a la inspectora a base de besos.

- Rick...

- Inspectora, ya he terminado. - se sentó a su lado.

- Estoy dormida o estás bañado en azul. - incorporándose contra el respaldo de la cama.

- Gajes del oficio de pintor.

- Ya veo... a lo mejor tendríamos que haber comprado un poco más de pintura...

- Graciosilla...

Kate se acercó a él, acariciando su cara. - Me gustaría pintar algo especial para Alexis, así que esta noche, entraré en esa habitación y lo haré, mientras tú, haces que ella se duerma y así, mañana, tendrá una sorpresa al levantarse.

- Kate, con la habitación es suficiente... es mucho más de lo que nos merecemos, no tienes que...

- Shhh... Escritor, yo decido lo que creo que os merecéis o no... Y ahora tú, puede que te merezcas un beso, si dejas de decir tonterías.

- A sus órdenes, inspectora. - Rick rozó sus labios, entrelazando sus alientos, esperando el beso prometido. Cuando llegó, la avalancha de sensaciones fue extrema, tanto así que su respiración se aceleró instantáneamente. Kate le hacía perder no solo la razón, también la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Adoraba sus besos. Esos pequeños mordisquitos que le daba en su labio inferior. O su costumbre de rozar, con su lengua, su paladar, en una caricia tímida, buscando su escalofrío.

* * *

Aquella noche Kate se esmeró como nunca. Desde un primer momento tuvo claro el diseño. La idea era ofrecer a Alexis la seguridad que no había tenido hasta entonces. Quizá, mostrarle que, por fin, contaba con una familia, sin necesidad de reprocharse nadie nada.

Apenas durmió, trabajó hora tras hora, sin cejar en su empeño de realizar algo que llegase al corazón de la niña. En varios momentos de la noche Richard pasó por allí, sin entrar, respetando su privacidad. Kate salió, un par de minutos, prodigándole tiernos besos y enviándole de vuelta a la cama. El escritor no podía evitar su intriga. Aunque no rechistó en cada uno de sus envíos al dormitorio.

- Hmmm... - recostada en el sofá del salón.

- Ey, cariño... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo aquí? - Richard, sentado en el suelo, acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Un par de horas?

- He ido a buscarte pero como no me has abierto la puerta, me he pasado por aquí.

- Terminé hace un ratito. - era incapaz de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Ya está lista tu obra de arte?

- ¿No has entrado a mirar verdad?

- No, Kate. - era incapaz de apartar sus manos de ella - Soy un loco en ocasiones pero en este tipo de cosas no. Nos lo tienes que enseñar tú.

- Gracias Rick. - abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miró - No me ha quedado nada mal, ¿sabes? - picándole.

- Sé lo que pretende inspectora... pero no va a conseguir intrigarme más de lo que estoy... y por ahora, puedo controlarlo. - se acercó a ella y la besó. - ¿Cuándo crees que podremos verlo?

- ¿Os quedaríais esta noche a dormir aquí?

- Lo que desee usted, inspectora.

- Entonces esta noche os enseñaré mi pequeña obra de arte.

- Hoy va a ser un día increíble... partido de baseball, regalo sorpresa... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿No te gusta el baseball verdad?

- Con tal de llevarme bien con tu padre, me haré un fanático. - la besó.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas?

- Hoy todavía no y, la verdad, lo estaba ya echando en falta.

- Me encantas. - le dijo bajito, cerca de sus labios, sin perder el contacto de su mirada para, después, besarlo.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con una Alexis nerviosa. Nerviosa por la sorpresa que le esperaba en esa habitación, a la que no le dejaban entrar, y nerviosa porque esa tarde iría a ver su primer partido de baseball. Así que les costó poder controlar su energía, corriendo de un lado para otro, sin parar. No tuvieron más remedio que entretenerla juego tras juego y al final, quienes terminaron más agotados, fueron Kate y Richard, mientras Max, mucho antes que ellos, se enrolló en sí mismo y se durmió.

* * *

En el partido de baseball, Alexis se sentó junto a Jim, que le estuvo explicando cada movimiento, estrategia, carrera, ante una niña que lo procesaba todo como una esponja. En un momento dado, Richard se disculpó diciendo que iba a comprar más bebida. Pero después de 10 minutos, Kate tuvo que ir a buscarlo.

- Pensé que te habías intentando escabullir.

- A punto inspectora, pero ya ve, esto no se mueve, el que está pidiendo debe de estar haciéndolo para todo el estadio.

Kate se abrazó a él. - Bueno, así estamos, este ratito, juntos, ¿no?

- Eso sí, porque nunca me canso de estar cerca de ti. - besó su frente.

- Alexis está contenta.

- Sí, tu padre le ha caído muy bien. Esto hace un par de meses, hubiese sido impensable. Si me costaba la vida poder sacarla de casa. Como mucho podíamos estar una hora fuera, luego se ponía nerviosa y había que volver.

- Todo va mejor. - buscó el calor de su pecho.

- Sí y todo gracias a ti. Voy a tener que regalarle algo importante al alcalde.

- Bueno, a mí también me puedes regalar lo que quieras. - le sonrió traviesa.

- Lo tomaré como una pequeña indirecta.

- Sí, podría llamarse así. - se besaron.

* * *

Alexis salió encantada del partido y Jim le prometió que no sería el último al que irían, siempre que su padre estuviese de acuerdo. Richard no puso ninguna objeción.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, tanto padre como hija entraron corriendo hasta quedarse parados frente a la puerta de la habitación. Kate no pudo controlar un ataque de risa al verlos tan expectantes y nerviosos. Haciéndoles desesperar un poco, fue abriendo, poco a poco la puerta, hasta que el espacio fue suficiente para que Alexis se colase, ante las quejas de Richard, que entró el último tras Kate.

* * *

Rick se quedó paralizado. Dejó de respirar. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que esa ilusión desaparecería, pero no. Seguía ahí. Y era increíble. Alexis estaba igual que él. Paralizada. Mirando aquella pared. Aquella pared que ya no parecía pared. Era arte. Puro arte. Emoción. Y amor. Mucho amor.

De pronto, Kate se asustó, no por ver que estaban paralizados sin decir nada, sino porque Alexis comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a sus piernas. La inspectora se agachó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Mi vida, ¿qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Lo podemos borrar...

- Gracias. - pronunció en bajito - Es... tan bonito.

- Cariño... - Kate se quedó sin palabras ante la emoción de la pequeña - ... te quiero tanto...

- Estamos tú, yo, papi, Max... - se limpiaba su carita con sus manos - somos nosotros.

- Sí mi vida... ¿Has visto? - sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Y las estrellas... y ¡mira! - indicó con uno de sus deditos - ¡los planetas!

- Lo que te enseñaron el otro día en el cole. - besó su frente.

- Sí, te lo dije. - escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Kate - ... te quiero. Y se agarró a ella sin querer soltarse.

- Kate... - Rick comenzó a encontrar las palabras - ... es increíble, tan especial... - se agachó junto a ellas, estrechándolas entre sus brazos y besando a Kate con efusividad.

* * *

Frente a ellos, había vida propia. En una noche de Nueva York, entre dos edificios, colgaba un puente, con un banco en medio. En ese banco, sentados, Alexis, Richard, Kate y Max, miraban hacia el cielo, sonriendo. Y aquel cielo, estaba iluminado de estrellas. Y, a lo lejos de esas estrellas, el sistema solar.

En mitad de aquel dibujo, en color plata, había una frase: 'Como las estrellas permanecen eternas en el firmamento, mi corazón permanecerá eterno junto al tuyo'.

* * *

Richard fue incapaz de controlar su emoción y sintió como varias lágrimas se colaban y descendían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas que Kate intentó secar con sus dedos. Buscaron sus miradas. Se encontraron. Sonrieron. Unieron sus frentes, mientras en medio de ambos, Alexis, se sintió más querida que nunca.

- Nos quieres. - susurró bajito Richard en el oído de Kate, como si, por fin, cualquier duda se hubiese disipado.

Kate cogió su barbilla y buscó su mirada. - Te quiero, Rick. - dijo bajito, como si fuese una lenta caricia.

Rick sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar y no dejó que el muro de su miedo a sentir, a decir, a vibrar, le volviese a ganar la batalla - Te quiero, Kate.

Aquel regalo no fue una simple pintura, sino una promesa de amor. Una promesa que nunca, ni a esa niña, ni a ese padre, les habían hecho.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 018**

Richard entró en la habitación tras conseguir que Alexis se quedase dormida, incapaz de dejar de mirar el regalo de Kate. La inspectora, en el baño, sonrió cuando vio la cabeza de su escritor por la puerta.

- Ey...

- Ey...

- ¿Se durmió? - preguntó Kate mientras terminaba de secarse las manos.

- Hmmm... - le tendió su mano - estaba hipnotizada con el regalo. Bueno, los dos lo estamos. - Kate se agarró a él y entraron en la habitación.

- En serio, ¿te ha gustado?

- ¿Que si me ha gustado? ¡Oh, vamos Kate! ¡Es increíble! ¿Por qué nunca me has contado que dibujabas tan bien? - se sentó en la cama y ella en sus piernas, abrazada a su cuello.

- Me pongo triste.

- No quería...

- Shhh... - besó su cuello - algún día, no muy lejano, tendré que contarte mi historia y mis miedos... y cuando lo haga, solo espero que no cambie mi imagen, de chica dura y autosuficiente, en ti.

- Da igual lo que me cuentes, Kate, es imposible que cambie mis sentimientos y que deje de sentirme orgulloso de ti. - acarició su brazo, con la punta de sus yemas, buscando el contacto íntimo - Lo que has hecho hoy por Alexis... nunca podré olvidarlo. Lo recordaré hasta la eternidad. Nadie ha hecho algo así por ella. Nunca. Estaba tan emocionada. Haces que se sienta tan querida.

- La adoro Rick.

- Lo sé.

- Igual que le adoro a usted. - lo besó.

- También lo sé.

- Vaya...

- ¿Qué le pasa inspectora? - preguntó con cara de niño travieso.

- Hmmm... - haciéndose de rogar - ... me esperaba otra respuesta.

-¿De verdad? - acercando sus labios a los de ella, rozando tímidamente, intercambiando sus alientos, como en una caricia envolvente - Quizá, algo del estilo... Te quiero.

Kate acortó el espacio entre ambos. Besó su labio superior, para bajar al inferior y darle un pequeño tirón hacia ella, buscando la reacción de él. Esa reacción que la invitase a intercambiar fuerzas entre sus lenguas. Y así lo hizo. Una lucha que les provocó gemidos intercalados y la necesidad de permanecer así, unidos, más allá del tiempo.

- Me gustaría... - escondió su cara en el cuello de él.

- ¿Qué te gustaría?

- Echarme de lado en la cama, que me abrazaras por detrás... - en tono meloso - y me dijeses 'Te quiero' hasta quedarme dormida. - lo besó justo donde latía su pulso.

- Haré lo que me pidas, lo que necesites... siempre Kate. - le dijo mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama.

Richard se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó, mientras en susurros le fue explicando todo lo que sentía por ella. Todo ese amor que se había ido ganando poco a poco. Un segundo antes de dormirse, Kate, se volvió hacia él, con una sonrisa y lo besó. - Te quiero Rick. Y, ambos, cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

El comienzo de semana se convirtió en un auténtico caos cuando Gina, la editora de Richard, le llamó para recordarle que ese miércoles tenía un viaje de dos días que realizar para la promoción de su anterior publicación. No hubiese sido nada del otro mundo si, al hablar con su madre, esta no le hubiese informado que ella comenzaba a rodar de nuevo, durante otras dos semanas.

- Ey... - saludó Richard al sentarse en su silla.

- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó Kate extrañada por su hora de llegada, siempre era extremadamente puntual.

- Sí... - poco convencido.

- Ya... y por eso traes esa cara de perrito apaleado, ¿no? - miró alrededor para confirmar que nadie podía oírles - ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o tengo que adivinar?

Richard bufó como un niño pequeño. - Se me había olvidado por completo.

- ¿El qué?

- Mi editora me ha llamado esta mañana, tengo que estar fuera de la ciudad desde el miércoles por la tarde hasta el viernes a mediodía.

- ¿Dónde está el problema? No es la primera vez que lo haces.

- Mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

- Pues que no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa más importante que irse de gira el mismo miércoles... ¿Desde cuándo trabaja tanto? - se tocó el pelo ofuscado - La necesito y no está... como siempre.

- Rick... es su trabajo... y, simplemente, es mala suerte, ya está. - buscó la sala de descanso con la mirada y al verla vacía, le indicó a Richard que la siguiese.

Kate, cerró la puerta y deslizó las persianas de las ventanas para tener mayor intimidad. - De todo lo que me has contado no veo el gran problema... mucho menos para que estés tan nervioso y enfadado.

- ¿Y Alexis? ¿Qué hago con ella? No puede venir... no ahora que sale de casa, que va al colegio, tiene amigos... encima la promoción es firmando libros, horas y horas, no la puedo llevar allí, no es justo para ella... y si le digo a Gina que no voy, me mata o peor, me quita el sueldo o el porcentaje de ventas o lo que se quiera inventar... porque me tiene enfilado,... enfilado... - daba vueltas y vueltas por la sala, hasta que Kate se plantó delante de él y lo obligó a pararse.

- Pregúntamelo Rick. - agarró su rostro y fijó su mirada en ella - Pregúntame.

Richard inspiró hondo, murmurando que no podía entender que lo conociese tanto. - ¿Podrías quedarte con Alexis?

Kate que sabía cómo ponerle nervioso, guardó silencio durante varios segundos, esperando su reacción.

- Ya... lo sé... lo sé... te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Olvídalo. No te lo he dicho. Bórralo de tu cabeza. ¡Puf! Como si se hubiese desvanecido. - articulaba cada palabra a tanta velocidad que ni él era capaz de razonar lo que soltaba por su boca.

- Sí, me quedaré yo con Alexis, Rick. Esta noche, hablamos con ella y mañana, a la tarde, después del trabajo, paso por tu casa, hacemos la maleta y se viene conmigo... y si tú quieres despedirte de mí, antes de ir a tu viaje, pues también estás invitado. Arreglaré mi horario. Puedo hacerlo y quiero hacerlo. - sonrió abiertamente al ver la cara de asombro de él.

- Estabas callada para que perdiese la paciencia, ¿verdad? - la cogió en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella riendo - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te adoro!

- ¡Para Rick! - entre risas - Nos van a pillar - susurrando en su oído.

Richard la bajó inmediatamente dándose cuenta que estaban en comisaría y le sonrió tímidamente, plantándole un tierno beso rápido. - Gracias. - le dijo bajito - No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

Se mordió su labio inferior, se acercó a él, rozó sus labios con su lóbulo. - Ya me lo agradecerás en privado. - le dio un pequeño mordisquito y salió de allí dejando a un Richard temblando de emociones.

* * *

Kate, llegó al loft, un poco antes de lo previsto. Y pilló a Richard bañando a su hija. Fue Martha quien le abrió la puerta y le indicó donde estaban los dos.

- ¡Kate! - Alexis chapoteando en el agua, cuando la inspectora entró al baño.

- ¡Hola cariño! - se acercó a ellos y dio un beso a cada uno - ¿Y Max?

- Ese perro huye del agua en cuanto la ve. - Richard.

- Tiene miedo. - sonrió Alexis.

- Ya veo que tú eres toda una valiente, ¡eh! - le acarició su cabecita.

- ¡Me gusta mucho! - chapoteando.

- Como veras, estamos a punto de salir a nado del baño... ¿has traído salva vidas? - rio.

- ¡Eres un exagerado! - le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se agachó a la altura de ambos - ¿Te ha dicho papi que mañana te quedas en mi casa hasta que vuelva de viaje?

- ¡Sí! ¡Podré dormir con mis estrellas! - aplaudió.

- Eso es... ¡nos lo pasaremos genial! Haremos fiesta de chicas. - le besó en la frente.

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! - Alexis feliz.

- ¿Fiesta? ¿Cuándo no estoy?

- Que parte de fiesta de chicas no has comprendido... - Kate

- Puedo ponerme una falda... - le guiñó un ojo.

- No sé... no te veo yo con faldas - Kate.

- ¡Qué gracioso papi!

- Calabaza, entonces mañana, haremos la maleta, iremos a casa de Kate y ya hasta el domingo estarás allí. Yo llegaré el viernes.

- ¡Vale!

- Estupendo. - Richard sonriendo a Kate - Y ahora vamos a salir ya de ahí que te vas a quedar arrugada como una pasa - la alzó del agua mientras Kate extendía una toalla y la tapaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kate, volvió a llegar pronto, antes de lo que Richard había imaginado. - ¿Has acordado trabajar menos horas esta semana?

- Hablé con la capitana, le expliqué más o menos, que tendría a cargo una niña y que necesitaba más flexibilidad. - lo besó - Llevo años trabajando noche y día, en el fondo se alegran que ahora meta menos horas.

- Eso está bien inspectora, me gusta. - la abrazó - Alexis está arriba, con su maleta, está metiendo tanta ropa que la cremallera no va a cerrar. Lo estoy viendo.

- Anda, déjame a mí, veras como en cinco minutos estamos preparadas y sin problemas. - lo besó y subió en busca de Alexis.

Efectivamente, en unos diez minutos, estaban de vuelta, con todo listo. Richard no daba crédito. Él llevaba toda la tarde para hacer una maleta y Kate, en diez minutos, había conseguido que su hija entrase en razón y cogiese lo indispensable. Si algo se olvidaba, podrían ir a recogerlo.

- Bueno, ya veo que os entendéis a las mil maravillas, no vais a echarme mucho de menos. - hizo un puchero.

- ¡Sí papi! Te estaremos esperando. - Alexis abrazándose a su pierna.

- Anda que no eres mimoso ni nada. - Kate.

- Toma - sacó unas llaves del bolsillo - Por si necesitáis venir a recoger algo, lo que sea.

- No hace falta Rick. Está todo. - Kate.

- Por favor... Kate. - Richard sin apartar su mano.

- Está bien. - cogió las llaves - Pero solo las utilizaremos en caso de emergencia.

- ¡Hecho! - le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Se despidieron de Martha y salieron hacia casa de Kate, cargados hasta el infinito. Entre la maleta y varios juguetes de Alexis, Max y su cesta, la maleta de Richard... toda una caravana.

- ¡Llegamos! Por fin... - Richard lanzó todo al suelo.

- ¿Agotado? - Kate riendo.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta he subido yo todo esto solito... solito. - recalcó en tono burlón.

- Eres fuerte papi...

- Mira, nuestra calabaza lo reconoce.

Kate achicó los ojos y se dio la vuelta con la maleta de Alexis en sus manos, mientras la pequeña miraba a su padre y se reía.

- Vamos a instalar toda la ropa en el armario. - Kate mientras Alexis entraba corriendo en la habitación.

- ¡Vale! Te ayudo.

- Muy bien, tú me vas dando la ropa y yo la voy colocando.

- ¿Os ayudo? - Richard desde el marco de la puerta

- No sé, no sé... con lo cansado que estás.

- Eso papi, tú échate.

- Chistosillas... os lo pasáis bien metiéndoos conmigo, ¡eh! - entró en la habitación alzando a su hija y haciéndola volar.

- ¡Papi! ¡Más! ¡Más! - riendo - ¡Otra!

- Que dos loquitos estáis hechos. - Kate.

* * *

Kate y Richard, terminaron el día leyendo un cuento en conjunto a Alexis, que atenta, aguantó hasta la última frase. Los nervios de pasar tantos días con Kate, le estaban pasando factura. Así que, para conseguir que se durmiese, ambos, se echaron junto a ella y la abrazaron mientras le contaban diversas historias en susurros. Media hora después, dormía como los ángeles.

* * *

- Kate, ¿dónde he dejado mi camisa verde? - mientras la inspectora salía del baño.

- Si no está en la maleta, estará en el armario Rick. - lo abrió y sacó la camisa, mostrándosela - ¿ves?

- No sé qué haría sin ti. - cogió la prenda, la besó y la colocó en la maleta.

- Por lo pronto, te vas dos días sin mí... así que tendrás que descubrirlo. - le puso cara tristona.

- ¿Vas a echarme de menos? - le preguntó mientras iba acercándose a ella.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Que me vas a echar de menos tanto como yo a ti. - la abrazó y aspiró su aroma - Creo que cada vez que tenga que viajar me va a costar más y más.

- Bueno, a lo mejor, en alguno de ellos, podemos acompañarte. - le dijo bajito, abrazándole por el cuello.

- Eso suena muy bien. - la besó.

- Y digo yo... que... si vamos a estar dos días sin vernos... no sé...

- No sé...

- Podríamos...

- ... despedirnos. - le sonrió picarón.

- Así me quedaré con ese recuerdo hasta que vuelvas. - le besó el cuello, poquito a poco, con tanta ternura, que a Richard se le erizó la piel al segundo, hasta que encontró su pulso y le rozó con la punta de la lengua.

- Kate... - la apretó más contra él, haciendo evidente su rápida erección.

- Creo que tú también quieres despedirte... - se mordió el labio inferior y lo besó.

- Por supuesto inspectora... - la alzó y la llevó hasta el baño.

- Rick...

- Shhh... Vamos al baño, a encerrarnos allí, para despedirnos bien y que nadie oiga nada, ¿no? - como única respuesta obtuvo un pequeño mordisco de Kate en su lóbulo y cerró la puerta del baño a más velocidad.

En cuanto entraron al baño, Richard entró directamente a la ducha.

- Rick... la ropa... - riendo.

- La ropa, ahora desaparece... ¿dudabas? - la agarró de la cintura y la colocó contra la pared del baño, encendiendo el agua, que cayó de golpe entre los gritos de ambos hasta que la temperatura se reguló.

El escritor no perdió el tiempo y saqueó la boca de su inspectora en segundos, dejando claro que la despedida que tenía en mente era algo más que especial. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, quitándole la camiseta del pijama al momento y arrancando su sujetador en un solo movimiento. Su boca se centró en cada uno de sus pechos mientras Kate agarraba su pelo y lo acercaba más y más a ella, con jadeos entrecortados.

Después, en un momento de cordura, le instó a quitarse la camiseta y poder tocar su espalda, su piel, poder rozar sus uñas contra él.

- Kate...

- No pares... - le susurró entre gemidos. Y Richard continuó deleitándose con sus pezones hasta endurecerlos por completo. Subió, con besos intercalados, hasta su cuello, su barbilla, sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se colaba entre la unión de ambos muslos, buscando su bultito.

- Rick... por favor...

- Tranquila, cariño... - se agachó ante ella y le fue quitando sus pantalones y su braguita. Al momento, fue subiendo, dejando un rastro de besos y caricias por sus piernas, mientras Kate solo deseaba que llegase al punto mágico que ya brillaba de excitación incontrolada. Abrió sus pliegues y quiso jugar con ella, soplando tímidamente en el centro de su clítoris, mientras ella se deshacía y sus piernas temblaban.

- Apóyate en mí... - le dijo Richard antes de rozar con su lengua su sexo. Lento. Muy lento. De arriba, abajo. Saboreando su miel. Degustando su sabor. Hasta centrarse en su bultito. Una vuelta. Un rodeo. Un toque seco.

- Rick... Agh... - Richard alzó su rostro para mirarla mientras sujetaba sus piernas que parecían gelatina - ... no... no pares... no pares... por favor...

- No pienso parar nunca... - se volvió a centrar en ella. En volver a rozar. En acariciar. En lamer. Poco. Lento. Con ternura. Cuando comenzó a notar que Kate estaba más que lista, la penetró con uno de sus dedos, curvando en cada entrada. Haciendo círculos para ensanchar su entrada.

- Agh... Agh... - agarrándole de su pelo, tirando de él con fuerza - ... Más... Más... Más... Sigue... Por favor... No pares...

Y llegó un segundo dedo. Entrando. Saliendo. Curvándose. Rozando esa pequeña esponja. Deleitándose con la contracción de sus paredes. Notando como engullían sus dedos. Como exigía más y más. Entrando. Saliendo. Soplando en su bultito. Buscando sus mil sensaciones. Pendiente de casa espasmo. - Vamos cariño... estás a punto... relájate... déjalo ir... - mientrás seguía su penetración constante, sin indulgencia. Ya, sin suavidad. Buscando su liberación. Subió hasta ponerse a su altura, sin dejar de insertar sus dedos dentro de ella, buscando sus labios. - Me encantas... - besó su cuello, hasta llegar a su lóbulo - Me encanta como succionas mis dedos... me encanta como se deslizan dentro de ti,... estás tan mojada... - mordió su lóbulo.

- Rick... Tú... Dentro... - jadeó.

- Ahora cariño... ahora... solo déjame cuidar un poco más de ti. - susurró, rozando su lengua en su cuello, en su mandíbula, mordisqueando su barbilla, buscando su pulso - ... ya no puedes más... lo noto... ¿lo notas? - la besó - Cada vez aprietas más fuerte... es... una sensación increíble.

Richard acrecentó la velocidad de entrada y salida de sus dos dedos, sin dejar de curvarlos, hasta que su boca se tropezó con uno de sus pechos y al rozar, suavemente, sus dientes con el pezón turgente, Kate fue arrastrada por un incontrolable orgasmo. El escritor, la sujeto y apoyó su frente en la de ella. - Ha sido increíble... - le sonrió Richard.

- Tú... eres increíble - lo besó.

Kate, bajó sus manos, rozando su piel, hasta su pantalón y le ayudó a desnudarse completamente. - Habrá que poner la ropa a secar. - sonrió.

- Sí... habrá que ponerla... - la besó - ... pero un poquito más tarde, ¿no? - Kate.

- ¿Lo dudabas? - le sonrió.

- Ven, engancha tus piernas a mí alrededor. - la impulsó hasta que Kate, lo abrazó con sus piernas notando como su erección estaba lista, en su entrada, solo a expensar de un delicioso empujón.

- ¿Vas a pensártelo mucho?

- No lo creo... - le besó y se fue introduciendo en ella, milímetro a milímetro.

- Así... me vas... a... matar... - lo besó impulsando su pelvis para acelarar la penetración.

- Shhh... No hagas trampa cariño. - la sujetó y fue manteniendo su ritmo hasta que la lleno al completo. - ¿Bien? - sonrió.

- Esperando a que empiece la acción, escritor. - lo besó y tiró de su labio inferior hacia ella.

Richard la besó en profundidad y con un ritmo lento y constante fue saliendo y entrando de ella. Dos toques lento. Un toque rápido. Dos toques lentos. Uno rápido. Kate notó como su cuerpo comenzaba la ascensión a la montaña rusa, para caer de nuevo. Richard fue consciente de lo mismo y aceleró las penetraciones. Directas al mismo punto. Deleitándose cuando las paredes vaginales lo estrujaban fuerte, intentando aferrarse a él.

- Por favor... Rick... más fuerte... más fuerte... - le susurró al oído entre jadeos entrecortados.

Richard aumentó la fricción. Más rápido. Más fuerte. - ¿Así? - la besó - ¿Te gusta así? - sin abandonar los golpes directos a sus nervios más sensibles.

- Ahí... sí... sí... ahí... Agh... - Kate alcanzó su hombro y rozó sus dientes en él.

- Ya vamos cariño... una vez más... - Y la penetró hasta el fondo, estallando los dos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cama, entre risas, besos y caricias, se abrazaron en una batalla dialéctiva por quien echaría más de menos al otro, hasta que el cansancio les hizo caer rendidos ante Morfeo.

* * *

El miércoles, Kate, terminó su jornada de trabajo a mediodía para ir a recoger a Alexis al colegio. Lo hizo, contemplando en su móvil más de diez llamadas de Richard. Y cada una de esas llamadas, con mensajes de buzón incluidas donde le explicada de mil formas diferentes, cuánto la quería.

* * *

La inspectora llegó puntual. Entró al colegio y alcanzó la puerta de la clase de Alexis. Cuando los niños comenzaron a salir, Kate esperó hasta ver a su pelirroja correr hasta sus brazos. Pero no sucedió. Asustada, entró a la clase y vio que la profesora, estaba sentada junto a una Alexis que lloraba, con su cabeza agachada.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - miró a la profesora.

- Ha sido de pronto. No sé... No ha pasado nada extraño. Estábamos preparando la actividad del próximo viernes y cuando me he dado cuenta, estaba llorando. Pero no me dice nada. - la profesora mostró su preocupación, ante la mirada de Kate, que la fulminaba sin entender por qué su pequeña estaba así.

* * *

Sin poder darle consuelo, la abrazó, le colocó su abrigo y se fueron para casa. Una vez allí, Kate, se sentó en el sofá con la pequeña en sus rodillas, acariciando su rostro, cabezona, intentando ocultarlo.

- Vamos cariño, necesito saber qué te pasa. Si no, no puedo ayudarte. No puedo secar tus lágrimas. ¿Qué pasa? Déjame ayudarte.

- Estoy triste. - dijo bajito.

- ¿Triste? ¿Por tu papi? ¿Por qué está de viaje? - le preguntó preocupada.

- No.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ha puesto triste?

- El viernes...

- ¿Qué ocurre el viernes?

- Los niños van... - pasó sus manitas por sus ojos - ... con sus mamis.

Kate la estrechó contra su pecho. Entendiendo, perfectamente, la tristeza de Alexis. - Cariño, no te preocupes, buscaremos una solución.

- Yo no tengo mami. - dijo bajito - Iré sola.

- No cariño, tú no irás sola... porque te prometo que yo iré contigo. ¿Quieres?

- ¿Cómo mi mami? - abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sí, cariño. Estaré contigo. No irás sola. - besó su frente.

- Kate...

- Dime

- ¿Tú quieres ser mi mami? - preguntó escondiendo su mirada.

- Cariño... - besó su cabecita - ¿Tú quieres?

- Sí. - dijo sin dudar - Yo sí. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. - la estrechó más fuerte contra ella - Y también quiero ser tu mami.

- Gracias. - le susurró muy bajito Alexis mientras le apretaba con sus bracitos, como si aquella decisión de Kate hubiese salvado de nuevo su corazón.

- Cuando venga tu papi, se lo diremos.

- Sí. - si soltarse de ella - Pero mi papi ya lo sabe.

- ¿Ya lo sabe?

- Yo le dije que te quería como mi mami. - miró a Kate - Pero me dijo que tenía que pasar tiempo. - volvió a esconder su cabecita en el cuerpo de Kate - ¿Ya pasó el tiempo?

- Sí, cariño, ya pasó el tiempo. - acarició su cabecita, mientras una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro y su mirada se cargaba de infinita emoción.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 019**

Kate siempre pensó en casarse, tener hijos, formar una familia. Sus padres le habían inculcado valores tradicionales y a ella, fantasear, siempre le gustó. Pero, tras el asesinato de su madre, sus prioridades en la vida variaron. Dejó de estudiar. Se autoimpuso la obligación de dar captura a los responsables de su muerte. Aparcando todo aquello que un día soñó conseguir. Incluso sus relaciones eran algo pasajeras. No pedía nada. Y tampoco dejaba que le pidiesen nada. Un pacto silencioso que le ofrecía compañía cuando la necesitaba e independencia cuando llegaba el turno de perseguir una nueva pista.

Hasta la llegada a su vida de Richard y Alexis. Ellos habían vuelto a modificar sus prioridades. Ahora estaban ellos. Él. Ella. Ambos la necesitaban. Y ella los necesitaba de igual manera. Tenía claro que su nuevo rumbo, iba cargado de nuevas maletas y nuevas responsabilidades. Y todo aquello, esas nuevas sensaciones, le gustaba.

Aquella noche, después de la conversación con Alexis, pensó que no sería nada descabellado hacerse cargo de la pequeña. Asumir esa necesidad que ambas sentían por formalizar, en cierta medida, una relación que había nacido de forma natural. Alexis, no era de usar y tirar. Quería quedarse en su vida para siempre. Estar con ella a cada nuevo paso. Disfrutar de sus logros. Consolarla en la derrota. Y, fundamentalmente, quererla. El único miedo que sentía era que Richard se opusiera a ello. Aunque una voz interior le aseguraba que su escritor no se pondría en contra de ello.

Así transcurrió su primera noche juntas, abrazadas, en la nueva habitación de Alexis. Kate no la quiso dejar sola. No después de la inseguridad y de los miedos de la pequeña. Quiso tenerla estrechada contra sus brazos, demostrarle que estaba allí, para ella. Que no se iría. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

* * *

El jueves pasó a una velocidad de vértigo. Se despertaron, desayunaron y tras dejar a la pequeña pelirroja en el colegio, fue a comisaría. Por suerte, los delincuentes, tomaron la decisión de no saltarse la ley en una semana tan complicada para la inspectora, a pesar de haber delegado responsabilidades tanto en Espósito como Ryan, que aceptaron, cargados de intriga, pero sin hacer una sola pregunta. La conocían. Sabían que lo mejor era esperar. Y que la espera, les daría las respuestas que estaban buscando ante su cambio de actitud.

* * *

Kate, salió a mediodía del trabajo, recogió a Alexis y, una vez saciado el hambre, pasaron toda la tarde dibujando. La inspectora fue enseñándole poco a poco todo lo que la niña le iba demandando.

- Kate... - mientras terminaba de colorear una flor.

- Dime cariño. - sirviendo dos vasos de zumo.

- ¿Mañana vendrás?

- Alexis, ven. - se acercó a ella y la alzó, sentándola en la isla de la cocina - No se me ha olvidado que mañana es el día de las mamás. Pedí ayer el día de fiesta y me lo concedieron. Así que mañana, estaré contigo. Y jugaremos, reiremos, haremos todo lo que haya que hacer con el resto de tus amigos y madres. No tienes que dudar. Si te prometo algo, lo cumplo cariño.

- Hmmm... - le pasó sus dos manitas por su cara, acariciándola.

- Te quiero mucho mi vida y estoy deseando pasar el día contigo y con tus amigos.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó incrédula.

- De verdad. - besó su frente.

- Y... - bajó su mirada.

- ¿Y? - suavemente subió su rostro desde su barbilla.

- ¿Puedo llamarte mami? - Alexis miró a Kate con miedo a una respuesta negativa, nerviosa.

Kate, cogió a Alexis en brazos y se sentó en el sofá, con la pequeña instalada en sus piernas, mirando hacia ella. - Puedes llamarme como quieras, cariño. Pero recuerda que también tenemos que hablar con tu papi. Él también tiene que participar en esta decisión.

- ¡Vale! - sonrió contenta y se abrazó a su cuello.

* * *

Viernes. El día más temido por Alexis desde su llegada al colegio. El día que las mamás tenían que acompañar a sus hijos para participar en diferentes actividades. Y Kate caminaba a su lado. Aferrando su mano.

La pequeña llegó orgullosa, contenta. Saludó a todos sus amigos sin quitar ojo a Kate, que guiaba sus ojos tras los pasos de la pequeña. Y cuando comenzaron las actividades, aquella primera sensación extraña de la inspectora, por miedo a sentirse fuera de lugar, se fue diluyendo, cuando comprobó que tanto la profesora como el resto de madres se dirigían a ella como la mamá de Alexis.

* * *

La última de las actividades de ese día fue dibujar a su familia al completo. Aunque tuvieron algunas dudas al principio, finalmente, en aquel folio, aparecieron Richard, Martha, Jim, Alexis, Kate y Max. Todos juntos. Un día en el campo. Y con varias pelotas de baseball volando por los aires. Alexis, contenta con el resultado, fue a colgar su dibujo junto a la profesora.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - corrió hacia Kate aferrándose a ella - ¡Ha quedado bonito!

- Sí, cariño, ha quedado perfecto. - Kate besándola en la puntita de su nariz.

- Es cierto, nuestra familia es la familia más perfecta de todas las de la pared. - escucharon a Richard en tono bajito. Había llegado antes de lo previsto y quiso dar una sorpresa a ambas.

- Rick... - Kate volviéndose hacia él.

- ¡Papi! - acercó sus bracitos hacia Richard que la abrazó.

- ¡Hola calabaza! - la besó.

- Rick... - repitió Kate asustada por su reacción si había escuchado a Alexis llamándola como su madre.

- Inspectora... ¿usted sin palabras en la boca?

- Yo...

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque Richard la acercó hasta él para plantarle un beso demoledor. Un beso donde le decía que sí, que lo había escuchado, que se había sorprendido, pero que estaba feliz.

- Estamos en público - Kate se ruborizó.

- Hmmm... Y acabo de llegar de viaje, llevo dos días sin veros y es la forma de decirte cuánto te he echado de menos. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Papi...

- Dime calabaza.

- Yo quería preguntarte.

- Lo imagino. - sonrió mirando a Kate que escondió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Richard no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró la mano de Kate, cogió sus abrigos y salió con ellas de allí, casi sin despedirse.

- ¿Por qué hemos salido así de la clase?

- Porque las dos queréis decirme algo que os da vergüenza... que, por otro lado, no sé por qué... Solo intento facilitar las cosas.

- Has vuelto muy seguro de tu viaje.

- No, mi vida,... - besó a la inspectora - ... tú me haces sentir seguro, que es diferente.

- Papi... - retomó Alexis la conversación.

- Soy todo oídos cariño. - miró a su hija.

- Quiero que Kate sea mi mami. - le dijo segura.

- ¿Y se lo has preguntado a Kate?

- Si.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Que sí. Pero que también tenía que decirte a ti.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de la respuesta que te di cuando me lo preguntaste por primera vez?

- ¡Sí! - sonrió.

- Pues sigue siendo la misma cariño. - besó su frente y la abrazó.

Kate le dio un pequeño golpecito a Richard en el hombro. - ¿No crees que yo también debería saber la respuesta?

- No sé inspectora... a lo mejor podríamos dejarla con la intriga y que tuviese que adivinar a base de pistas.

- ¿En serio escritor? - miró alzando las cejas.

- ¡Mira mami! - indicó Alexis hacia una flor - Es como la que hemos dibujado. - feliz.

Kate no solo sonrió porque Alexis hubiese reconocido la flor que habían dibujado la tarde anterior, sino porque en esa frase de la pequeña estaba la respuesta que esperaba de Richard. - ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó él.

- Tan segura como tú lo estás. - respondió la detective abrazándose a ellos.

- Entonces es oficial... - susurró Richard contento, mientras Kate se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

- Papi... Mami... ¿comemos mi plato preferido? - preguntó la pequeña ajena a la emoción que embargaba a ambos adultos. Mostrando que un niño, mientras sienta que desprenden hacia él, un enorme cariño, es capaz de normalizar cualquier situación, por muy compleja que parezca cara a los ojos de la sociedad.

* * *

Richard ordenaba su ropa cuando Kate entró a la habitación. Alexis dormía ya como todo un angelito. Y su fiel escudero, Max, a sus pies, velando por sus sueños.

- ¿Te ayudo? - preguntó Kate al entrar.

- Está casi listo... si se pudiese hacer como Mary Poppins sería increíble. - le sonrió.

- Rick... - se acercó a él, buscando su mirada - ... respecto a Alexis, yo quería...

- Dime. - se tensó Richard mirándola.

- ¿No te molesta? Es decir, me refiero a que... bueno, tiene a su madre, aunque no sepa nada de ella y no sé... quizá creas que estoy usurpando su lugar.

Richard posó sus manos en su cadera y la acercó hasta él. - Alexis no tenía ninguna madre Kate. Meredith renunció a ella. Quien tiene que preguntarte si estás segura soy yo...

- Pero yo estoy segura, quiero esto, quiero estar en su vida, como ella quiera, como ella lo necesite... yo... - respiró - ... me encanta cuando oigo que de su vocecita sale la palabra 'mami' y que la dirige hacia mí.

- Quiero que seas su madre. - le dijo con contundencia.

Sonrieron. Aquella sentencia era un paso más en su relación.

- Entonces... - Kate lo besó - ... soy su mami. - sonrió.

- Eres su mami. - le devolvió el beso - La mejor mami que puede tener. - pegó su frente a la de ella.

- Estás cansado. - le dijo bajito.

- Hmmm... El viaje ha sido un poco agobiante... sobre todo porque os echaba de menos a cada hora.

- Nosotras también.

- He pensado...

- ¿En qué?

- En modificar un poco mis viajes...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. - entrelazó su mano a la de ella y le invitó a sentarse junto a él - Quizá podría agendar esos viajes, teniendo en cuenta tus vacaciones, e ir los tres juntos, y así podemos conocer las ciudades, no sé... me gustaría hacer eso.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Hmmm? Eso no suena muy positivo - la miró.

- Hmmm... Porque cada día me sorprendes más... y eso, me encanta. - lo besó - Eres adorable cuando piensas en familia.

- Sé que voy muy rápido... y a lo mejor sales huyendo... y no te veo el pelo en cien kilómetros a la rotonda. - le miró tímidamente.

- Vas al mismo ritmo que quiero ir yo Rick. - le acarició el rostro - Y seguro que pelearemos, que habrá días malos, días en los que no me soportarás porque estaré irritante y días en los que no te soportaré porque estarás con los nervios a flor de piel por la entrega de uno de tus libros... pero es la primera vez, después de varios años, que me siento viva de nuevo. Ahora, tengo una vida. Y me quiero aferrar a ella. Me quiero aferrar a ti. A Alexis. Poder disfrutar de muchas cosas que negué y rechacé. - lo besó - Sois esa luz al final del túnel.

- Kate...

- Ven. - se echó de lado en la cama y le indicó a Richard que se colocase a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda - Puede que no te lo creas, que necesites que te lo demuestre con hechos pero lo que tú me haces sentir, no lo ha conseguido, nunca, nadie. Y sé que se acerca el momento de contarte mi historia, mi mayor dolor...

- Kate...

- Shhh... Te necesito a mi lado Rick. En mi vida. A cada hora. A cada minuto. Si no estás a mi lado, te echo de menos. Y me da miedo. Me da mucho miedo depender de ti. Porque me da miedo la vida.

- Voy a estar a tu lado siempre Kate.

- Mi madre también me lo decía siempre y...

- Kate, yo...

- ¿Me entiendes verdad?

- Claro que te entiendo. Y yo necesito que te quede claro que si está en mi mano, estaré a tu lado. Y que sé que, a veces, seré insufrible... me conozco... soy como un niño grande pero te adoro Kate. - pegó su rostro a su cuello, aspirando su aroma - Me das paz. Contigo a mi lado siento que puedo con todo y contra todos.

- Me gustaría poder ir los tres juntos a tus firmas, tus viajes y todo lo que quieras. - lo aferró más contra ella.

- Te quiero Kate.

- Yo también te quiero. - a los pocos minutos, se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

La vida es tan extraña... Como dicen, es aquello que pasa, mientras se hacen otros planes. Y, cuando menos te lo esperas, alza la mano y te dice que todos tus planteamientos y sueños no tienen validez, que lo único que cuenta es vivir el presente porque el futuro es algo, relativamente, incierto.

* * *

A las pocas horas de estar durmiendo, Kate recibió una llamada. Espósito le advertía de la necesidad de contar con ella para la operación de una detención, ya que necesitaban refuerzos. La inspectora despertó a Richard y se despidió de él con un tierno beso. Antes de salir por la puerta, visitó a Alexis, la acarició, la arropó y caminó, hacia la calle, preparada para la acción.

- ¿Sí? - contestó Richard dormido. Eran las 5 de la mañana.

- Castle...

- ¿Espósito? - se incorporó en la cama.

- Kate ha recibido un disparo. - soltó a bocajarro - Antes de perder la consciencia ha repetido tu nombre.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el Metropolitan.

- ¿Cómo está?

- No lo sé. No nos dicen nada. Será mejor que vengas cuanto antes.

- ¡No tardo!

Richard se vistió, despertó a Alexis, le cambió de ropa y despidiéndose de Max, salieron de casa en dirección al hospital. Cuando llegaron allí, tanto Ryan como Espósito se sorprendieron de ver al escritor con su hija. Tuvo que explicarles que no tenía a nadie con quien dejarla.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas de incertidumbre. Sin un médico que les dijese lo que estaba pasando en aquel quirófano. Alexis dormía. Y Richard lo agradecía. Cuando su pequeña despertase... despertarían sus miedos de nuevo. Los mismos miedos que tenía él en su interior. Esa angustia de estar viendo como la felicidad se escurre de tus manos, como un puñado de arena.

Cuando el cirujano se acercó hasta ellos, Richard sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba ante él. - Está grave. Está en coma inducido. - sentenció el médico. Y se alejó.

* * *

Richard Castle comprendió entonces que su vida dependía de ella más de lo que habría deseado jamás. El suelo se resquebraja bajo sus pies y el pánico se instaló en él. Porque una vida sin ella, ya no tendría sentido. Ni para él, ni para Alexis.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 020**

Dos semanas. 14 días. Noche y día. Un hospital. Una habitación. Un maldito sonido de máquinas. Una mujer tendida. Cables perdidos por su piel. Y un escritor a su lado. Incapaz de alejarse de ella. 20160 minutos derramando lágrima tras lágrima. Suplicando. Añorando su mirada, sus besos, sus caricias.

* * *

Richard Castle se turnó junto a Jim Beckett, sin alejarse más de lo necesario de su cama. Justo el tiempo de estar con su hija, acercarla al colegio, intentar dormir algunas horas... El resto del tiempo, estuvo entre cuatro paredes, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Kate. Y los días se fueron convirtiendo en desesperación. Y la desesperación en dolor. Porque el escritor no estaba preparado para la nueva prueba que el destino les había preparado.

* * *

Aquella tarde Richard se sobresaltó de su pequeña siesta cuando Jim le llamó para informarle que Kate había despertado. Raudo y veloz se arregló y salió en estampida a abrazarla, dejando a Alexis a cargo de su madre y quedando con ellas, una hora más tarde allí.

Cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo, Jim, estaba esperándole en la puerta de la habitación. En cuanto lo vio, su semblante le dio a entender que quizá su alegría era desmesurada.

- Jim... ¿Cómo está? ¿Todo bien?

- Vamos a sentarnos Richard. - le indicó hacia los asientos que estaban enfrente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

- Antes de entrar tienes que saber algo...

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para que tengas esa cara?

- Kate sufre amnesia.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo...

- El impacto de la bala... dicen que su cerebro se ha bloqueado tras eso... y que al bloquearse como autodefensa, hay partes de su memoria que se han quedado dormidas.

- ¿Qué partes?

- No se acuerda de los últimos meses... - Jim tragó saliva, nervioso - No se acuerda de ti, ni de Alexis...

Richard no supo responder. Se quedó en blanco. Mirando a aquel hombre canoso que, preocupado, no sabía cómo contarle la noticia. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, dejándose caer, mirando al techo. Controlando las inmensas ganas de llorar.

- Era demasiado bonito para ser real. - susurró.

- Richard... - apoyó una mano en su hombro, dándole ánimos - ... he hablado con ella, le he explicado todo, lo sabe, solo que no lo recuerda. Es cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Y si no recuerda nunca?

- Pagaría por tener la oportunidad que estás teniendo tú... reconquistar de nuevo a mi mujer... pero eso es imposible.

- Jim, yo...

- Sé que va a ser duro, muy duro... aunque intente ponerme en tu piel, nunca seré capaz de alcanzar tu dolor... pero estoy aquí, y os voy a ayudar en todo. Tú y Alexis, ya sois de mi familia.

- Dios mío... Alexis... ¿cómo lo voy a hacer con ella? ¿Cómo le explico que Kate no se acuerda de ella?

- Kate, lo sabe... sabe que Alexis existe, sabe que para Alexis se ha convertido en su madre... y si tú quieres, seguirá actuando así para ella.

- No puedo hacerle eso a Kate... si no recuerda... es mejor dejarlo así... ya hablaré con Alexis, intentaré que entienda.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer pasar a Alexis por algo así de nuevo? Ya lo vivió con su madre... Richard, en estas semanas, me has contado tu vida, te he contado parte de la mía... sé lo que esa niña ha sufrido... Apuesto a que estar juntas les hará bien a las dos. Katie está dispuesta a intentarlo. Ella sigue siendo la misma Richard, solo que hay una parte de ella que está dormida. Lo único que hay que hacer es despertarla. ¡Y qué mejor que una niña encantadora para que esa mente se active!

- ¡Qué voy a hacer Jim! - escondió su rostro entre sus manos desesperado - Tenía tantas ganas de verla, abrazarla... y no me reconoce, no sabe quien soy.

- Sabe que eres Richard Castle, el joven escritor de éxito internacional. - le acarició la cabeza - Vamos, Richard, tienes que ser fuerte. Por ella. Por Alexis. Por ti. Y tu madre y yo vamos a estar con vosotros.

- Gracias Jim... Y, entonces... tú le has dicho ¿todo?

- Si, ha despertado pronto esta mañana... Cuando me he dado cuenta que no recordaba sus últimos meses, he llamado al médico y la han revisado... todo estaba bien... Después, le he puesto al día de sus últimos meses. Se ha sorprendido al saber que su escritor favorito, era, ahora, su pareja. ¿Quieres verla?

- Bufff... Deseo verla con todas mis fuerzas pero entrar ahí y no poder acercarme a ella. - se levantó de la silla - Está bien

Jim, acabemos con esta incertidumbre cuanto antes.

- ¡Así me gusta, muchacho! El mundo es para los valientes. - caminó hacia la puerta.

Richard entró en la habitación. Kate miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Katie. - llamó su atención hacia ellos.

- Hola Kate. - pronunció Richard cargado de nervios. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, intentando reconfortarla con su presencia.

- Hola. - Kate lo miró confundida. Intentó recordar algo, forzar sus recuerdos pero solo lo recordaba como el escritor que le había rescatado de su depresión tras la muerte de su madre. - Mi padre me ha dicho lo que ha pasado estos meses. Lo siento. Pero no lo recuerdo.

- Tranquila. No es culpa de nadie. Es un poco raro. - Estaba a los pies de la cama, sin moverse de ahí, sin acercarse a ella, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Quería abrazarla. Quería besar sus labios. Sentir su aliento. Acurrucarla junto al hueco de su cuello. Beber de su aroma. Pero no. No podía. Y la angustia le embargó. Sintió náuseas. Ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Ganas de enfrentarse a aquel destino que manejaba su vida como un títere.

- Mi padre me ha contado cosas pero imagino que tendremos que hablar, ponerme al día. - le sonrió, intentando buscar su complicidad, sintiéndose culpable por no recordad nada de él. Era su pareja y no era capaz de rememorar un solo instante a su lado. - Quizá, al ser tú quien me lo cuente, pueda recordar... Te aseguro que es lo que más deseo.

- No te preocupes Kate. Verás como el tiempo nos ayuda. Seguro que sí. - Aquellas palabras las dijo más para él mismo que para ella. Porque necesitaba autoconvencerse de todas, todas. Sentía tanta inseguridad en su interior que no sabía si prefería huir de allí para no poner más en riesgo su corazón o luchar, aun sabiendo que el resultado final, era impredecible.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - Alexis corrí hasta la cama de Kate con sus bracitos en alto. Ninguno de los tres había sido consciente de la llegada de Martha con su nieta.

- ¡Hola cariño! - sonrió Kate a la niña - Papá, por favor, ayúdame con ella. - indicó a Jim para que la subiese a la cama.

- Mami... - Alexis se abrazó a ella. - ¿Estás bien? - la miró preocupada.

- Sí, cariño... Me duele un poquito pero estoy bien. - embriagada por el cariño que le daba aquella pequeña. Cerró los ojos deseando recordar. Recordar de una maldita vez. Recordar hasta qué punto quería a ese padre y a esa hija. Porque debía ser mucho, cuando sentía tanta angustia al verlos. Angustia por no ser capaz de reconocer sus recuerdos conjuntos. Angustia por esas inmensas ganas que crecían en su interior con cada segundo que estaba cerca de ellos.

- ¿Si te agarro fuerte te duele?

- No, mi vida. Puedes agarrarme todo lo fuerte que puedas. - besó su cabeza.

Richard salió de la habitación, seguido por su madre, ante la sorpresa de Jim y Kate, que intentaron que Alexis no notase nada.

* * *

- Hijo, ¿qué sucede? Desde que hemos entrado te he notado raro. - Martha aferrando el brazo de su hijo para ver su cara.

- No recuerda nada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, no recuerda los últimos meses... desde que llegamos a su vida. No sabe quiénes somos.

- Pero, con Alexis... cuando hemos llegado... - contrariada.

- Jim le ha explicado todo antes de que llegásemos. Le ha dicho hasta qué punto estaba aferrada Alexis a ella. Y Kate ha tomado la decisión de actuar con normalidad ante ella.

- Dios mío, Richard... ¿qué ha pasado?

- Según los médicos, puede ser por el shock del disparo. Kate ha bloqueado su mente.

- Entonces, podrá recuperar la memoria.

- Sí, eso dicen. - sin sonar muy convincente.

- ¿Dudas?

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo pueden asegurar algo así? El cerebro es algo complicado. Al cerebro no le puedes dar en el botón de reiniciar, como a un ordenador, y rezar para que al encender, el fallo haya desaparecido.

- Hay que tener fe.

- Es la segunda vez que la pierdo en mi vida. - se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

- Volverá a ti, hijo. Está predestinada a ti. - se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo.

- ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si nunca recuerda? ¿Y si me aleja de su vida?

- ¿Y si eres capaz de enamorarla nuevamente?

- ¿En serio? - lo miró frustrado - Siento que ya he tenido suerte encontrándola de nuevo en mi vida. No sé... No quiero confiarme y luego, otro golpe. No quiero más golpes.

Durante aquella conversación vieron como el doctor entraba en la habitación de Kate y fueron tras él.

* * *

- En un par de días podrá irse a casa pero con condiciones. - afirmó el doctor serio.

- ¿Qué condiciones? - preguntó Kate.

- Reposo absoluto hasta nuevo aviso y deberá estar vigilada 24 horas. Sé que es complicado pero necesita tener a alguien a su lado con dicha disponibilidad. - continuó el doctor.

- La tiene. Por eso no se preocupe. - respondió Jim con seguridad y mirando de reojo hacia Richard, que parecía completamente ido.

- Cada dos días un especialista pasará por su casa para hacerle una revisión. Recuerde que no solo ha sido el disparo, sino también el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer. - se centró en varios datos que debía apuntar - Debemos vigilarla al completo. Por eso, la persona que le acompañe debe estar pendiente de usted, controlando sus horas de sueño, su alimentación, cualquier posible queja que tenga... Esa persona debe ser consciente del trabajo que requiere y la paciencia... - la miró fijamente - porque seamos sinceros, las próximas semanas serán complicadas para usted y su frustración hará que también sean complicadas para el que esté cuidándola.

- ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy? - Kate se alteró y al momento una de sus manos se agarró a la herida de bala. Le dolía. Le tiraba. Y Alexis, extendió su manito para ponerla encima de la suya. Cuando Kate notó el contacto, un increíble escalofrío de cariño le recorrió y entonces se relajó. Besó su cabecita y cambio de tono. - Está bien. Discúlpeme.

- No se preocupe. - miró a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor - Entonces, ¿quién de ustedes se hará cargo de mi paciente?

* * *

Todos enmudecieron. Richard deseó meterse debajo de aquella cama de hospital. En su fuero interno deseó poder gritar que él, pero no quería hacer sentir incómoda a Kate. Así que prefirió guardar silencio. Perder su mirada.

- ¡Yo! - gritó Alexis consiguiendo que todos sonriesen.

- ¿En serio señorita? ¿Cree que podrá cuidarla usted solita?

- ¡Sí! Yo con mi papi. Los dos. - dijo sonriendo - ¿A que sí mami?

Jim sonrió. Aquella niña era lo mejor que había visto en su vida. Ella solita iba a ayudar a esos dos adultos a unirse de nuevo.

Así que no dudó en echarle una mano. - Sí, es la mejor idea. Richard, su pareja y Alexis, la hija de ambos, la cuidarán perfectamente. Además Richard trabaja desde casa por lo que no le supondrá ningún esfuerzo extra. Martha y yo tenemos unos trabajos que nos hacen viajar de vez en cuando.

- Por mí perfecto. - dijo el doctor - Qué mejor que el amor para curar todo tipo de heridas, ¿verdad? - sonrió antes de dar un dossier con ciertas indicaciones a Richard, que aún estaba en shock por lo que había pasado segundos antes, y se despidió de ellos.

- Katie, cuánto me alegro... En casa te recuperarás más rápido. Estoy seguro. - se acercó hasta ella y acarició su cabeza.

- Yo... - tenía sensaciones dispares, por un lado feliz, por saber que tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de Richard y Alexis, pero, por el otro, sentía miedo. Mucho miedo de fallarles. Y no recordar. - ¿Estás seguro? - miró a Richard - Porque si no...

- Si le parece bien a tu padre, iré ahora mismo a casa a preparar nuestras bolsas y trasladar todo a tu piso. Será mejor hacerlo así. Quizá, allí, en tu espacio, todo sea más sencillo. - le dijo intentando sonreír con sinceridad, aunque, en el fondo, estaba hundido por aquella situación.

- Gracias... - le provocaba tanta ternura que necesitaba sentirlo más cerca.

- Papi, ven. - dijo Alexis - ¡Estás lejos!

- Sí, calabaza, es que ya me voy. - intentó excusarse.

- Despídete. - insistió la pequeña mientras Martha empujaba a Richard hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Richard se acercó, vergonzoso, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sobre todo la de ella, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. - Yo... bueno... en un rato vuelvo y me llevo a Alexis. - sonrió - ¿Te parece bien? - preguntó dudoso.

- Sí, perfecto. Así nos ponemos al día de todo.

- Estupendo. Entonces voy y vengo. - se quedó mirándola. Quería besarla. Decirle todo lo que había pensado en esos 14 días. Esa angustia. Esa rabia. Ese dolor. Abrazarla. Estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sentir que todo saldría bien a partir de ahora. Se inclinó hacia ella, y posó sus labios en su frente. Tierno. Dulce. Esperanzador. - No le agotes demasiado, ¡eh! Recuerda que aún está malita, calabaza. - besó a su hija en su cabecita, se despidió de Jim y de Martha y salió, camino a casa.

* * *

Los dos siguientes días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Richard apenas visitó a Kate. Estuvo preparando su mudanza. Cosas de Alexis. Cosas de él. Hizo mil viajes. Hasta que, por fin, llevó la última caja. Los capítulos de aquella novela que Gina llevaba pidiéndole un mes. Ahí estaba, completamente parada. La inspiración había desaparecido del todo. Recolocó parte de su ropa en uno de los armarios que Kate le asignó en el pasado y el resto lo dejó en una maleta, debajo de la cama. Preparó varias mantas en el sofá del salón y salió para recoger a Kate y volver todos a aquella casa.

* * *

- Mira mami, papi ya está aquí. - sonrió Alexis al ver llegar a Richard.

- Sí cariño. Lo veo. - estaba completamente nerviosa.

- Perdón, sé que llego un poco tarde, pero es que eso de colgar ropa no es lo mío. - sonrió perdido en su mirada.

- No pasa nada. Mi padre se acaba de ir, argumentando que tenía no sé qué cita con un cliente y tu madre tenía ensayo. - Kate sentada en la silla de ruedas que debía acompañarla hasta la salida principal, con Alexis en sus piernas.

- Entonces, como estamos todos, nos vamos ya. - comenzó a empujar la silla, respirando profundamente, intentando controlar sus emociones. Manteniendo la calma.

* * *

Al pisar su piso, la inspectora, cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma, como en un intento de recuperar parte de ese pasado olvidado. Notó como Richard ponía una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, invitándola a entrar del todo en el salón, para cerrar la puerta de la calle.

- He limpiado todo, espero haberlo dejado, más o menos, decente. - intercambiaron sus miradas - Es que soy un poco desastre para varias cosas. - se excusó.

- Está perfecto Rick. - alargó su brazo titubeando y acarició su mejilla, viendo como Richard, instintivamente, cerraba sus ojos, sufriendo un incontrolable escalofrío - Gracias. - susurró Kate. Pero no solo por la limpieza, sino por estar ahí, sin huir.

* * *

Aquella noche, Alexis, pidió dormir con Kate. No pudieron negarse. Y Richard pasó el cesto de Max, para que también estuviese con ellas. Como si fuese un auténtico perro guardián. - Si ronca demasiado, me decís. - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Rick... - le llamó Kate.

- Dime... - se volvió confuso. Quería alejarse de allí. Ir a su sofá. Su nueva cama. Y poder llorar en la tranquilidad de la noche.

- Alexis quiere que le leamos los dos juntos. - le explicó.

- Claro, por supuesto. - se sentó justo en el lateral contrario de la cama, para no molestar a Kate - Empiezo yo calabaza y luego que siga Kate, ¿vale?

- Estás lejos papi, ¿por qué? - la pequeña notaba raro a su padre pero era tan feliz al estar, de nuevo, cerca de Kate que no le prestaba toda su atención.

- ¿Dónde quieres que se ponga cariño? - le acarició Kate en su mejilla.

- Donde siempre. Detrás tuyo. Tú te apoyas en él. Yo en ti. Y me leéis. - explicó claramente, como si fuese algo obvio.

- Entonces Rick, ya sabes. - le sonrió, inquieta.

* * *

Richard se levantó y se acercó nervioso. Kate se apartó del cabecero y dejó que Rick fuese su apoyo. Cuando el escritor notó a Kate en su pecho, aspiró su aroma. Sus ojos se cerraron. Y la emoción cobró vida. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y rozaron el hombro de Kate, sin que él se diese cuenta. Cuando la inspectora se giró con suavidad, vio como lloraba en silencio, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no derramar ni una sola lágrima más. Apretando sus párpados, como si se le fuese la vida. Alargó sus manos y rozó sus yemas en su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Richard la miró, sorprendido. Kate, movió sus labios. '_Perdóname_'.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 021**

Richard se despertó. Miró su reloj. Las 4 de la mañana. Dio media vuelta, estampando su cara contra el respaldo del sofá. 10 minutos. Volvió a girarse. 10 minutos. Se levantó. Caminó cuatro pasos y se apoyó en la ventana. Sintiendo el frío de la noche.

Las luces de la ciudad seguían inertes. El tiempo continuaba su curso. Y él sentía que, una mala jugada, le había llevado de vuelta al casillero de salida.

- No puedes dormir. - Kate se asomó desde el pasillo.

- Kate... - se volvió y al verla de pie, corrió hacia ella. - No puedes estar de pie, tienes que descansar. Lo dijo el médico. Reposo absoluto. - la guio hacia el dormitorio, ayudándola a tumbarse y tapándola - ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Algo para el dolor?

- Hablar. Necesito hablar Rick. - lo sujetó del brazo para que no se alease de ella. - He oído que no podías dormir y por eso me he levantado.

- No deberías. Tenías que haberme llamado. Yo me acerco, Kate. Tienes que seguir las indicaciones del médico para recuperarte fuerte. Recuerda que al menos tenemos que estar aquí un mes... y luego ya, iremos a rehabilitación o lo que necesites. - siguió de pie, como preparado para huir en caso de emergencia.

- ¿No puedes quedarte un rato aquí hasta que me duerma?

- ¿Tienes pesadillas?

- Quiero intentar dormir sin medicarme tanto...

- Pero Kate, el médico...

- Lo sé.

- Si no te has tomado todas las pastillas que te dejé, tienes que hacerlo. Tengo que cuidarte bien. - se sentó a su lado, mirándola.

- ¿Tienes? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, buscando en él algo más de complicidad de la que le estaba ofreciendo.

- Kate... Quiero cuidarte, así que, por favor, déjame hacerlo ¿sí? - miró al suelo, le costaba demasiado ver sus ojos, recordar sus besos y no poder acercarse a ella - ¿Has visto ese dossier que me pasó el médico? ¡Es todo un master para cuidarte! Y quiero hacerlo bien.

- Te cuesta mirarme tanto... - Alexis se movió y Kate comprobó que no habían despertado a la niña - Y es extraño, porque mi padre me ha explicado todo lo que yo le contaba de ti y creía que eras diferente, que nosotros éramos diferentes.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir o despertaremos a Alexis. - se incorporó para salir de la habitación.

Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta escuchó movimientos tras él y al girarse vio como Kate intentaba incorporarse.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? - se acercó hasta ella, sujetándola por los brazos.

- Parece que es la única forma de que te acerques a mí. Sino, huyes. - le explicó molesta.

- Intento respetarte Kate. No molestarte. Entiendo que esto debe ser complicado para ti. Que te digan que somos pareja y que no recuerdes nada. Lo siento, pero me corto. Siento que no tengo derecho a acercarme demasiado. No me recuerdas Kate. Para ti, solo soy el joven escritor de novelas de misterio. - soltó cargado de exasperación.

- ¡Pero quiero recordar!

- Mierda... - susurró - No te culpo Kate. Si esa es la sensación que te he dado, no es verdad. Estoy enfadado, sí. Pero enfadado con la vida. Parece que se empeña en separarnos y juntarnos, como un baile raro. - pasó sus manos por su pelo, nervioso. - Tienes que echarte. Venga. Ayúdame, ¿sí?

- Entonces, ayúdame tu a mí, también, Rick. - lo frenó. No quería volver a aquella cama que lo alejaba tanto de él. Es cierto.

Tenía razón. No lo recordaba. Y debía de sentirse horrible por ello. Pero en su interior sentía una necesidad imperiosa por estar cerca de él. Nunca había sentido algo así.

- Haré lo que quieras Kate.

- Entonces, déjame estar un rato contigo en el salón, así no despertaremos a Alexis.

- Pero Kate...

- Shhh... - tapó su boca con su mano - ... por favor.

* * *

Richard sintió que su cuerpo ardía en deseo con el simple roce de su piel contra la suya. Creyó que el mundo era un lugar cruel. Pero no pudo negarse a su petición, así que la alzó en brazos, aferrándola contra su pecho y caminó hasta el salón.

- Gracias. - Kate lo abrazó por el cuello y acomodó su cabeza aspirando su aroma.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te coloque? - preguntó Richard llegando al sofá.

- Así estoy cómoda. - respondió Kate a media sonrisa, evitando que él se diese cuenta.

- Hmmm... - se sentó con ella encima - ¿estás cómoda?

- Hmmm...

- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa...

- Estoy bien así... solo quiero estar así. - lo miró - ¿crees que podríamos quedarnos así?

- Claro... - titubeó nervioso - ...como tú quieras.

Sin cruzar palabra. Abrazados. Escuchando, mutuamente, sus corazones acelerados. Así permanecieron media hora, hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos. Cerraron los ojos.

* * *

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! - Alexis, a su lado, con Max pegado a ella, daba pequeños golpecitos con sus deditos a la pierna de su padre y al brazo de Kate.

- Calabaza... - Richard abrió los ojos, completamente dormido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba solita papi. - con cara triste.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto... estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos. Lleva a Max hacia la habitación y yo voy detrás de vosotros. - se levantó con Kate dormida en sus brazos.

A lo largo del pasillo acercó el cuerpo de Kate más al suyo, respirando aquel aroma a cerezas que le encantaba. Maldiciendo tener que dejarla en la cama, mientras él se peleaba con el sofá. Pero, así lo hizo, explicándole a Alexis que tenía que escribir de forma urgente. No quería que la pequeña se preocupase por ellos. Porque eran los adultos quienes debían preocuparse por ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Richard se despertó con el sonido de aquella alarma que tanto odiaba, pero era la única que era capaz de despertarlo. Hora de la medicación de Kate. Preparó un desayuno completo para los tres y apareció con una primera bandeja en la habitación.

- Ey... - colocó la bandeja en una de las mesillas y se sentó al lado de Kate - Kate... - susurró, tocándole, levemente, en el brazo.

- Ey... - abrió sus ojos poco a poco.

- Hay que desayunar, la medicación. - indicó con la mano.

- ¿Cómo...? - no recordaba haber vuelto a su cama.

- Alexis vino a buscarnos al salón. Se despertó. Estaba sola. Entonces, te traje junto a ella. - le explicó.

- Ah... - intentó sonreír, aunque se sintió algo ofendida. No entendía por qué la alejaba de él. - ...supongo que pesaba demasiado.

- ¿Eh!? - sorprendido - No, no... ¡Qué va! Es que Alexis se sentía sola y bueno, tú tienes que descansar en una cama, estar cómoda. Tu herida aún se puede abrir. Solo quiero que estés bien. Solo eso. - se explicó nervioso.

- Ya... - nada conforme.

- Kate... es en serio. - agarró su mano - Tienes que descansar. Hacer reposo. No quiero que te pase nada malo. ¿Es que no lo ves?

- ¿El qué Rick? - se enfrentó a él - ¿Qué no veo? ¿Qué eres mi, supuesta, pareja y no me toca? ¿Eso? Porque sí, he perdido la memoria, pero necesito sentirte cerca... ¡Y cada día estás más lejos!

- Alexis... - miró Richard a su hija. No quería que se despertase y los viese discutir - Podemos hablar más tarde.

- No, no, Richard. O hablamos ahora o te vas de mi casa. Elige. - Kate se cruzó de brazos, apretando su mandíbula. Aguantando el dolor de su herida, que estaba despertando. Rick fue consciente de ello.

- Kate... la herida. Desayunemos y hablamos, ¿sí?

- No. Ahora.

- Kate...

- No. No me vas a convencer. Quiero respuestas Rick y las quiero ahora.

- Te duele mucho. Mírate.

- Pues habla conmigo y me tomaré la pastilla.

- Habrás perdido la memoria, pero sigues siendo la misma cabezota. - bufó.

- Pues ya sabes... O lo tomas o lo dejas. - le encaró.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- ¿Desayunamos mientras hablamos?

- ¿Quién es el cabezota ahora? ¿Es que no das nunca tu brazo a torcer? - enfadada - Me extraña muy mucho haber estado tan enamorada de ti... A mí no me gustan los hombres como tú. - soltó sin pensar y al momento se dio cuenta que para Richard aquellas palabras habían significado más que una simple disputa.

Richard tensó su rostro. En su mente se repetían las últimas palabras.

- Se ve que en los últimos meses has tenido muy mal gusto. - sentenció.

- Lo siento...

- No tienes que sentir nada. - se levantó, cogió la bandeja y la colocó en la cama, cerca de Kate. - Vamos a desayunar y hablamos. Tienes que tomarte la pastilla cuanto antes. - Kate lo miró sorprendida y sonrió. Él nunca se rendía. Se lo acababa de demostrar. Y le gustó. Le gustó mucho. - Y no me engañes, porque sé que te duele bastante. Así que ataca al plato, por favor.

- Está bien. Tú ganas.

- Bueno... yo no lo valoraría así... - tomó un sorbo de café - Estamos empatados, ¿no?

- Vale... - empezó a comer - Necesito que pongamos unas normas.

- Está bien. - asintió.

- Te necesito más cerca.

- Estoy viviendo en tu casa.

- Me entiendes perfectamente. No me líes.

- ¿Hasta qué grado de cercanía me pides?

- Todo lo que puedas darme sabiendo que no me acuerdo de ti. Necesito que sepas que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas. No hay una sola hora en que no lo intente. Lo deseo con toda mi alma. Deseo recuperar lo que teníamos.

- Kate...

- Mi padre me explicó tantas cosas aquella mañana... Tú, Alexis... todo lo que yo había cambiado... mi padre se mostraba feliz. Hacía mucho que no le veía así.

- Si tú eres feliz, él es feliz. Amor de padre.

- Exacto. Amor de padre.

- Éramos felices Kate. Éramos verdaderamente felices. - se quedó en silencio.

- Rick...

- No sé cómo actuar contigo. No quiero estar encima tuyo... o comportarme como lo hacía antes... no quiero que te sientas incómoda. Contigo era un auténtico pulpo. - sonrió - Y me alejo de ti... pero también te hago daño así. No sé cómo controlarlo. Estoy perdido.

- Yo también. Lo único que sé es que tengo una necesidad imperiosa de sentirte cerca. No recuerdo, pero no soy capaz de soportar tu lejanía.

- Entonces, te prometo que voy a mejorar mi comportamiento.

- Lo siento tanto Rick, no sabes cuánto.

- Yo también.

- Pero juntos podremos, ¿no? - preguntó con esperanza.

- No voy a irme a ninguna parte Kate. No tengo intención de hacerlo. Una vez te dije que estaría a tu lado hasta que tú decidieses lo contrario. Y así será. Siempre. - por primera vez, después de esas semanas llenas de agonía y estos últimos días cargados de dolor y olvido, se miraron como antes, atravesándose hasta el alma. Recuperando parte de una complicidad que no podía desaparecer por mucho que un cerebro optase por aparcar los recuerdos a un lado.

* * *

Alexis se despertó. Al ver que estaban desayunando, saltó con una impresionante sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! - saltó en la cama.

- Calabaza... con cuidado... no tires la bandeja. Y espera que traigo lo tuyo, no se me ha olvidado. - le guio un ojo y salió hacia la cocina.

- ¿Estás bien mami?

- Sí cariño. Ven aquí. Dame un abrazo de los tuyos, ¿sí?

- ¡Sí! - la abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos por su cuello, pero muy suave, con miedo de hacer daño a su madre.

- Ya estoy aquí. - entró Richard.

- Tengo hambre. - Alexis se soltó de su madre y se sentó para desayunar.

- Y... ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó Kate mirando a Richard, sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

- Creo, inspectora, que usted no se puede mover de la cama. - Richard.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar en la cama todo el día? - Alexis.

- Según tu papi, sí. - Kate.

- ¡Vale! ¿Podemos pintar? - Alexis.

- Podemos hacer todo lo que queramos, pero no podemos salir de esta habitación... bueno, solo en caso de emergencia. - puntualizó el escritor.

- ¿Ir al baño? - preguntó Alexis preocupada.

- Eso sí calabaza... al baño se puede ir siempre que se quiera ir. - le tocó su cabecita.

- Hablando de baño... yo necesito ir. ¿Me ayudas? - le preguntó Kate tentándole.

- Por supuesto. - quitó la bandeja y le ayudó a levantarse - Apoya el peso en mí. Y vamos poco a poco. No aceleres. Que te conozco.

- Hmmm... Suena bien. - sonrió.

- ¿Que te conozca? - le preguntó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa ante una Kate que buscaba una cercanía que el intentaba alejar. Por miedo. Por arriesgar de nuevo el corazón. Por salir herido. Y esta vez no tener la capacidad suficiente para salir adelante. Para caminar, sin mirar atrás. Miedo a no ser valiente. A caer. A perder para siempre.

- Hmmm... - aferró su mano más fuerte, mirándole.

- Sé lo que intenta inspectora. - la ayudó a apoyarse en el lavabo, mientras quedaban uno frente al otro.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tengo miedo Kate. - agarró su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Y si no recuerdas nunca y no soy capaz de volver a enamorarte? - su mirada se empañó, mostrándole todo el temor que le embargaba. Richard buscó en su mirada la esperanza de encontrar algo de luz en sus dudas pero, en cambio, vio cómo su mirada se oscurecía sus mismas dudas.

Kate bajó su rostro, aferrando sus manos, fuerte, al lavabo. - Lo siento. - susurró.

- Avísame cuando ya estés lista. - pronunció bajito y fue a recoger el desayuno y limpiar la cocina, sin mirar atrás, como si en aquel momento, algo se hubiese perdido por el camino. ¿Un pequeño halo de esperanza? Puede que sí.

* * *

El resto del día lo disfrutaron atendiendo a Alexis. Ocupando su tiempo en la pequeña. Con una incansable energía, fue capaz de ofrecerles la paz interna suficiente para recargar energías y seguir luchando ante tanta adversidad. Lo más complicado era la noche, cuando sus mentes, separadas, pensaban en todas esas pequeñas cosas que nos dan pavor. Ese sentimiento de no saber si mañana se será capaz de soportar una nueva prueba. Miedo a que la noche nos llene de negatividad y los pensamientos trastoquen nuestros sentimientos.

Aquella segunda noche en el sofá, siguió siendo una tortura. No por la incomodidad, sino por estar tan cerca y tan lejos de la persona que amaba tanto. A tan solo unos pasos de distancia. A miles de kilómetros del corazón. Se estampó un cojín en la cara, gritando. Ahogando ese grito. Ahorcando su rabia. Aferrando sus manos, hasta que los nudillos se blanquearon de tanta fuerza desgarrada. Notando como sus lágrimas salían incontroladas. Dando paso a todos esos miedos que seguían presentes en su interior. Aquellos que siempre le habían acompañado, desde pequeño. Con tanto miedo al abandono, que sintió un tremendo nudo en su estómago. Aquel que le hacía correr hasta un baño. Y vomitar.

Incapaz de apartar el cojín de su rostro. Intentó controlar su dolor. Apaciguar sus emociones. De pronto, una mano, dulce, acarició sus nudillos. Suave. Muy suave. Suplicándole que aflojasen. Hasta que dejó que Kate viese su rostro.

- Rick... - se arrodilló ante él, aferrando una de sus manos a su herida. El dolor aumentaba en ella cuando observaba el daño que su olvida infringía en él.

- Kate... - susurró muy bajito, tan bajito como su emoción dejó salir a su nombre.

- Perdóname, por favor. - sus ojos se empañaron y le acarició las mejillas, secando sus lágrimas - Yo también tengo miedo. Mucho miedo Rick. Miedo a que te canses de esperar y te vayas. No podría soportarlo. Porque necesito que pelees por mí.

- Kate...

- Mi padre me dijo que he vuelto a pintar... ¡No sabes lo que significa eso para mí! La noche en que mi madre fue asesinada, toda inspiración desapareció. Lo aborrecía. Odiaba esa parte de mí. Porque fue mi madre quien me enseñó todo lo que sé. Llevaba años sin, ni siquiera, pintar en un folio. Y acabo de entrar a la habitación de Alexis y he visto lo que dibujé. Somos una familia Rick. Ahí, junto a esas estrellas, hay una familia.

Richard, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras las lágrimas volvían a él, levantó la manta, invitando a Kate a echarse junto a él. Kate sonrió, con una ternura exquisita, y se acomodó junto a él. Entrelazaron sus piernas y se miraron, uno frente al otro, uniendo sus cabezas. Se arroparon.

- ¿Alguna vez nos dimos un beso de esquimal? - preguntó Kate acariciando su rostro.

- No. - respondió Richard expectante por su pregunta.

- Podríamos empezar a construir nuevos recuerdos. - le sonrió tímidamente.

Richard acarició su rostro con la yema de su dedo índice. Lento. Muy lento. Notando como ambos se estremecían ante sus primeros contactos. Juntaron su nariz y se rozaron. Sonrieron.

- No voy a rendirme Kate. Desde que nací, estoy predestinado a ti.

Kate se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello. Suspiró feliz. Había un largo camino por recorrer. Pero, juntos, sería mucho más fácil.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 022**

Kate sentía dolor. En su pecho. Un tirón fuerte. Desgarrador. Seco. Se palpó apretando contra su herida. Abrió sus ojos. Estaba en su cama. Alexis, abrazada, a su lado. Desorientada, miró a varios lados de la estancia. Recordó haber ido a buscar a Richard al salón. Sonrió. Se habían acercado. Habían compartido un nuevo recuerdo. Su rostro se enfureció. De nuevo, la había devuelto a su habitación. De madrugada. Cuando la medicación le habían dejado completamente KO.

Richard entró en ese mismo instante, con la bandeja del desayuno y la medicación. Cuando observó cómo le estaba mirando, dejó todo en la mesilla, se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Antes de que termines matándome con la mirada y sin motivo, te diré que escasamente 20 minutos atrás, estabas aún dormida, conmigo, en el sofá. Llegaba la hora de tu medicación y no puedes tomarlo sin nada en el estómago, así que me he levantado a hacer el desayuno, pero antes, te he dejado aquí en la cama. Así, desayunamos los tres juntos. - besó su frente y le colocó la bandeja.

- Gracias... - bajó su mirada al desayuno, un poco avergonzada y ante un Richard encantado con haberle dejado, por una vez, sin palabras.

* * *

El escritor dio la vuelta a la cama y se echó al lado de Alexis, con pequeñas caricias en sus bracitos para despertarla. - Calabaza... ya está el desayuno listo... Tienes una tortita increíble esperándote.

- Papi... - pronunció suave la niña, intentando despertarse.

- Vamos cariño, que se va a enfriar, luego sigues durmiendo un poco más.

- Vale. - desperezándose y sonriendo. - ¡Hola mami!

- ¡Hola mi vida! - sonrió acariciando su cabecita.

- ¿Te doy un abracito para tu herida? - Alexis.

- Sí, por favor... llevo un buen rato esperándolo. - le alargó sus brazos y la estrechó, suave, aguantando un poco el dolor de aquella cicatriz que tiraba, esperando por un nuevo calmante.

Richard y Kate cruzaron sus miradas, sonrientes, adorando a aquella pelirroja que era puro amor.

- Si no os ponéis manos a la obra, me como yo todo el desayuno, ¡eh! - corrió Richard hacia su posición y comenzó a comer, viendo como Alexis se sentaba, tapando su desayuno con sus manitas.

- Papi... no puedes comerte todo... luego te duele la barriguita. - le aclaró seria.

- Eso solo me pasa de vez en cuanto. - le guiñó un ojo.

- La última vez estuviste en la camita, ¿verdad mami? - miró a Kate que se quedó parada, sin saber cómo contestar.

- Bueno, pero eso fue porque al ver tantas películas seguidas, comí muchas golosinas y me vino un poquito de dolor. - le indicó con sus dedos, enfatizando en 'poquito' - Luego, me cuidasteis las dos. - sonrió.

Kate miró agradecida a Richard. El mayor objetivo que tenían era que Alexis no apreciase cambios significativos en Kate para que no volviese a aquel estado de shock, donde las inseguridades y los miedos, la encerraban en un callejón sin salida. - ¿Sabes lo que pasa cariño? - le preguntó Kate a Alexis - Que a tu papi lo que le gusta es que le cuidemos.

- ¡Es cierto papi! - rio Alexis.

- Esto de que estéis de acuerdo en todo... - les señaló con el dedo - ... no es justo, porque siempre pierdo. - notó como Kate se encogía por el dolor y agarró la medicación - Tómate esto ya Kate, te tiene que estar doliendo mucho. - le pasó un par de pastillas.

- Hay veces que tira mucho. - reconoció y sin pensarlo se tomó la medicación.

- Mami, ¿te pondrás pronto buena? - Alexis preocupada.

- Sí, cariño. Seguro que no tardo mucho en ponerme buena. - le acarició su mejilla - Además con los dos médicos tan buenos que tengo cuidándome, no me puedo quejar. Sois mi mejor cura. - miró a Richard con tanto agradecimiento que el escritor se encogió.

* * *

Poco antes de mediodía, el doctor Hall, pasó por casa de Kate para realizar la revisión correspondiente. Cuando Richard abrió la puerta y lo vio allí, parado, joven, atractivo..., sintió unas enormes ganas de matar al cirujano que había seleccionado a Steve Hall como el médico que debía realizar el seguimiento durante las próximas semanas. Kate notó que Richard se mostraba receloso ante la primera visita que tenían en casa y le gustó pensar que eran celos. Sonrió cuando observó como el escritor, a regañadientes, y ante la petición de Hall, salía de la habitación, junto a Alexis y Max y los dejaba solos.

Durante la media hora que Hall estuvo encerrado con Kate, Richard paseó incansablemente por todo el piso, mientras Alexis pintaba, tranquila en la pequeña mesa de centro, junto al sofá. Y Max, dormido, a su lado.

Risas. Escuchó risas tras esa puerta y el estómago se le contrajo. Kate reía abiertamente. Reía con aquel médico de la forma que solo había reído con él, pero antes de que se olvidase de todos los recuerdos compartidos. Sintió como si un puñal atravesase su corazón. Se escondió en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas que nunca le dijo. Deseando poder tener esa oportunidad. Demostrarle todo el amor que tenía destinado a ella. ¿Y si ella encontraba la felicidad en otra persona? ¿Si no era capaz de conquistarla? ¿Si nunca recordaba? ¿Qué sería de su vida?

Cerró sus ojos. Apretó fuerte los párpados. Quiso viajar. Quiso recordar. Su primer beso. Su primera caricia. El primer roce de sus yemas en su piel. Suave. Tan suave. Se estremeció. Quiso recordar. La primera vez que sintió sus labios en el punto exacto de su pulso en el cuello. Su convulsión interna. Recordó el primer roce de su lengua contra la suya. Cuando entrelazaron sus manos aquella primera tarde. Viajó a cada instante vivido con ella. Aferrándose a aquellos recuerdos. Lo único que la vida, en aquel instante, no podía arrebatarle.

- Disculpe señor Castle, pero ya he terminado. - el Dr. Hall estaba, de pie, a su lado.

- Lo siento. - dijo Richard incorporándose y abriéndole la puerta - ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, todo perfecto. Hemos quedado que, finalmente, vendré todos los días durante las próximas tres semanas. Así la recuperación será más rápida. - le informó antes de dar media vuelta y desparecer.

Richard caminó hacia la habitación. - ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - apoyado en el marco, viendo como Alexis ya estaba allí, junto a Kate, abrazada a ella.

- No, todo bien.

- ¿Con el doctor Hall?

- Bien

- ¿Ninguna novedad?

- No

- Me ha dicho que vendrá todos los días, durante las próximas tres semanas.

- Sí, se lo he pedido yo para acelerar la recuperación. Además, así, podréis aprovechas y durante esas dos horas, ir a dar un pase. Alexis tiene que salir más a la calle. - le sonrió.

- ¿Dos horas? - preguntó aturdido.

- Si, serán dos horas todos los días. D de la tarde.

- Estupendo. - Richard intentó esconder su desacuerdo ante aquel trato al que había llegado Kate con el doctor. Pero la inspectora lo captó. Y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en que deseaba que las próximas tres semanas pasaran lo antes posible para poder darle auténticas esperanzas a aquel hombre, que intentaba esconder su tristeza, a toda costa. - Espero que él pueda ayudarte Kate. - pronunció, lento, cada una de las últimas palabras como si al salir junto a su voz, su garganta fuese sufriendo pequeños desgarros. Se dio la vuelta y se escondió en el salón.

* * *

Durante las siguientes tres semanas Kate fue recibiendo la visita del Dr. Hall cada día. D el piso se quedaba vacío. Richard, a las 4.50 de cada tarde, llegaba a su habitación, junto a Alexis, le daba un tímido beso en la frente y desaparecían de allí hasta las 7.30. Día a día. Y, día a día, Richard, volvía de aquellos paseos con su mirada cada vez más triste. La luz que, alguna vez, había brillado en ellos, ya no existía. Con Kate seguía comportándose con cariño y ternura, ayudándola en todo lo que necesitaba. De vez en cuando se le escapaba alguna caricia y terminaba mirándola, sus pupilas se contraían, pidiendo perdón por su incontrolable atrevimiento. Kate deseaba acercarse a él, pero tenía mayor necesidad en trabajar con el doctor, de forma intensa, para conseguir su objetivo. Y para ello, para que todo saliese de la forma correcta, Richard no debía estar informado de nada. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que su silencio era lo que estaba matando, lentamente, al escritor. Alejándolo de ella. Consiguiendo que se resguardara tras un muro de piedras y cemento.

En esos 21 días, Jim y Martha se acercaron varias veces. En más de una ocasión se plantaron frente a Richard, encarándolo y exigiéndole que hablase, que contase aquello que le estaba hundiendo de aquella forma tan atroz. Pero él, sonreía y decía que todo estaba bien, 'mejor que nunca'. Pero la tristeza es algo que no se puede ocultar cuando las ojeras pesan en tus ojos, cuando tu sonrisa ya no nace con naturalidad y cuando tu mirada se contrae continuamente.

Richard estaba hundido y tocado. Convencido de que Kate había encontrado en aquel doctor lo que él no podía darle. Una nueva vida. Más seguridad. Y fue alejando su corazón de todo lo que le producía dolor. Fue perdiéndose en su interior. Auto convenciéndose que debía aceptar lo que fuese mejor para su inspectora. Y si, lo mejor, era tener que volver a perder, entonces lo haría.

* * *

En aquella última visita de Steve Hall, Richard se comportó como siempre. Vistió a su hija, la acompañó hasta la habitación de Alexis, ambos le dejaron un beso en su frente y salieron de allí. A las 7.20 estaban de vuelta. Puntuales. Alexis corrió hasta Kate para estar con ella, contándole lo que habían hecho durante esas dos horas. Max intentó subir varias veces a la cama, hasta que agotado se echó en el suelo, resoplando. Y Richard... Richard no fue capaz de acercarse hasta allí. Estuvo en el salón, con su ordenador, intentando escribir, concentrarse, sacar provecho a toda esa tormenta interior que sufría. Un poco más tarde, preparó la cena y comieron, tranquilamente, en la habitación para que Kate siguiese con las indicaciones médicas. Kate, intentó en muchas ocasiones entrecruzar su mirada con la de él, pero rehuía. Y cuando conseguía atisbar un segundo el brillo de sus ojos, no pudo observar nada. Vacío. Solo un frío vacío. Y se asustó. Se asustó pensando que, tal vez, esas semanas habían sido la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

Richard era incapaz de cerrar sus ojos. Estaba echado en aquel sofá, una vez más. Mirando al techo. Morfeo, riéndose de él. Se levantó. Sigiloso llegó hasta la habitación de Alexis. Abrió su puerta. Entró. Se sentó en aquella cama mirando hacia el dibujo de Kate. En la oscuridad pudo observar algo que no había visto antes. Las estrellas brillaban. En la oscuridad, aquellas estrellas que Kate pintó, mostraban una luz pequeña pero intensa. Igual que el texto que había escrito: 'Como las estrellas permanecen eternas en el firmamento, mi corazón permanecerá eterno junto al tuyo'. Sonrió con tristeza. Si en aquel momento le hubiesen dicho lo que el futuro tenía previsto para ellos, le hubiese dicho tantas cosas... Se tumbó en la cama. Se aferró fuerte a la almohada, abrazándose a ella, sin apartar la vista de aquella pared. Como si hubiese llegado el momento de despedirse de todo lo que un día fue.

* * *

A las dos horas, una mano, abrió aquella puerta. Kate entró buscando a Richard. Se había levantado, había llegado al salón y al no verlo, fue directa allí. Cerró la puerta y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la noche. Cuando lo hicieron, se acercó hasta él. Acarició sus brazos, soltándolos de la almohada. Se sorprendió al ver la fuerza con la que se agarraba a ella, aún estando dormido. Y sintió que se aferraba a esa almohada como si se estuviese aferrando a ella misma.

- Rick... - susurró cerca de su oído.

- Kate... - dijo sin sentido, aturdido por el sueño, el dolor y los recuerdos.

- Rick... despierta... por favor. - le acarició la mejilla.

- Kate... - se levantó de un impulso - ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué necesitas? Lo siento, lo siento... no te oí. - la miró preocupado.

- Me dueles tú. - se sinceró - No estás bien. Tenemos que hablar. Llevas huyendo de mí todas estas semanas.

- Es lo mejor Kate.

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Lo mejor para quién? Porque para mí no lo es Rick. Si estás pensando que es lo mejor para mí, te estás equivocando... así que por favor, piensa solo por ti, no por mí.

- Kate... - se acercó más a ella y agarró su rostro - ...te quiero. Te quiero como nunca podré querer a nadie. Y si naciera, mil vidas más, siempre volvería a ti. Como un camicace. Porque solo se ser feliz teniéndote a mi lado. Te quiero tanto que si para ser feliz tienes que estar con otra persona, lo entenderé. Saldré de esta. Alexis y yo saldremos de esta. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Más rápido, más lento, pero podremos con esto también.

- ¿Te... estás... despidiendo? - dijo entrecortadamente - Porque no lo entiendo. Acabas de decirme que me quieres...

- Yo... te he visto tan bien cada vez que terminabas tus sesiones con Steve... tan contenta... desde que saliste del coma no te había vuelto a ver así... - dijo pausadamente, como si cada palabra fuese un pequeño puñal que se clavaba en su corazón.

* * *

Kate respiró hondo, tranquilizándose, sonriendo levemente ante la confusión de Richard que no le quitó ojo. - Rick... es gay. - pronunció bajito. - Steve, es gay... y además, aunque no lo fuese, nunca estaría con él... - ahora fue ella quien agarró el rostro de él - ¿sabes por qué? - Richard negó con la cabeza - porque lo que quiero está frente a mí en estos momentos. - apoyó su frente en la de él.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Déjame explicarme, ¿sí? - besó su frente - Estas semanas, no solo ha estado aquí Steve Hall. Él ha venido con una amiga, psicóloga, para ayudarme.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque era un trabajo que quería hacer sola, sin tenerte preocupado o esperanzado.

- Lo entiendo. - reconoció.

- Cuando vino Steve la primera vez le expliqué que sí, que había perdido parte de mis recuerdos, pero especialmente a los que se referían a tí y a Alexis. Aunque no los había perdido del todo porque mi piel sí os reconocía. ¿Lo entiendes? Aunque mi cerebro esté bloqueado, mi piel, mis sentimientos, os quieren cerca de mí. No os siento ni os noto extraños, todo lo contrario. Y no es por lo que me dijo mi padre o por lo poco que tú me has contado de nuestra relación. Es algo que nace de mí y que me une a vosotros ineludiblemente. Él único que se ha olvidado de vosotros es mi cerebro, no yo. - volvió a juntar sus frentes y respiró hondo, como si el dolor estuviese volviendo a ella.

- Kate... tu herida... no puedes alterarte...

- Me da igual la herida... ¿no comprendes que lo que más me importa sois tú y nuestra hija?

- Nuestra hija... - repitió Richard sonriendo.

- Sí, nuestra, Rick. Porque es nuestra. Tuya y mía. - le confirmó segura. Como si fuese lo más cierto que hubiese pronunciado nunca. - ¿O no lo ves en la pared?

- Hmmm... - el escritor estaba sin saber qué responder, estaba atónito, con unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla. Besarla hasta desfallecer. Pero se contuvo.

- Steve me recomendó entrar en terapia con una amiga suya. Es lo que he estado haciendo. No he terminado. Pero es cierto que estas semanas hemos trabajado duro. Yo lo quería así. Necesitaba avanzar contigo. No quería perderte. Y por no hablar, casi lo hago.

- Lo siento Kate... yo,... yo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Eso es todo. No quería que sintieses que nos debes algo o que tienes que estar aguantando con nosotros.

- Eso no es lo que siento. Lo que siento es una locura. Porque no recuerdo nada pero me estremezco cada vez que me tocas. Mi piel sabe quién eres. Y te responde. - le fue acariciando el contorno de su rostro. - Durante estas semanas me han comentado que he sido yo misma quien ha bloqueado mis recuerdos. Dicen que es posible que en el momento del disparo, mi primer pensamiento fuese el dolor que os causaría saber que me habíais perdido y que me dolió tanto pensar en ello que varias compuertas de mi cerebro, se cerraron de forma automática. Y que me da miedo abrirlas, porque no quiero haceros daño. Porque sois lo más importante que tengo en mi vida.

Richard entrelazó una de sus manos y se la acercó a sus labios para dejar un tierno beso, tras el cual, dejó otro en su frente. Su mano libre, algo temblorosa, se posó en su cara, rozando sus cejas, sus mejillas, pulsando con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios, notando como ella se estremecía y cerraba sus ojos.

- Ayúdame a recordarte Rick... - dijo muy bajito, temblorosa - Ayúdame a que mi cerebro te recuerde como lo hace mi piel y mi corazón. - varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y tropezaron con los dedos de Rick. Este acercó sus labios y besó un párpado. Luego, el otro. Frágil. Suave. Eterno. Cargado de amor.

- Perdóname Kate. Perdona a este tonto que se ha dejado ganar por el miedo, pensando tantas estupideces estas semanas. - besó su mejilla derecha. La izquierda.

- Tenemos... que comunicarnos más. - sonrió Kate, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, perdiéndose en la mirada azul más bonita que había visto nunca.

- No puedo llevarte la contraria. - sonrió y acercó sus labios a la punta de su nariz, dejando una deliciosa caricia.

- ¿Crees que podrías... bajar un poquito? - le pregunto con cierta timidez. Lo que provocó una excesiva ternura por parte del escritor y que asintió.

- ¿Cómo de bajo? - le susurró a un escaso milímetro de sus labios.

- Ahora estás a la altura perfecta. - dijo con un suspiro.

Richard dejó atrás el espacio que separaba sus labios de los de ella. Besó su labio superior, dándole un pequeño mordisquito, para después, besar su labio inferior y rozarlo provocativamente con su lengua. Kate respondió al momento, respondiéndole, abriendo sus labios, para recibirlo en su interior. Y Richard no desaprovechó aquella invitación. Lo que comenzó como un suave beso, se convirtió en una tormenta, un huracán, donde expresaron todo aquellos que habían reservado en estas últimas semanas. Sin poder evitar tantos suspiros como roces de sus lenguas, en una lucha por demostrar que estaban destinados a volver, siempre, el uno a los brazos del otro.

* * *

El escritor notó que Kate se fatigaba ante la excitación, aumentada a razón del crecimiento de la intensidad del beso. Como pudo, se apartó un poco de ella - Kate... te duele. - alargó su mano y la puso encima de su herida - Sabes que la herida fue demasiado profunda, que necesita más tiempo para cicatrizar del todo... No quiero hacerte daño. - le explicó.

Kate volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él y le robó un beso. - No te separes de mí Rick... me da igual el dolor, necesito sentirte... - volvió a besarlo - por favor...

- Kate corres el riesgo de que se pueda abrir. Quedan unos cuantos días hasta estar seguros. - intentó explicar su miedo.

- Rick... ¿no entiendes que te necesito? - volvió a rozar sus labios y le pegó un suave mordisquito en su labio inferior ante un tímido gemido de Richard.

- Kate... me vas a volver loco, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Pues lo dudo un poco... me está costando convencerte.

- Kate... eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida junto a Alexis, tengo miedo a que no nos controlemos y te haga daño. - besó su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, hasta sus labios. Sin apartar su mano de su herida, sintiendo como su pulso estaba demasiado acelerado. - Necesito que te relajes Kate. Solo así podremos continuar, ¿sí?

- Hmmm... Lo prometo. - sonrió.

* * *

_(Continuará...)_


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 023**

Rick volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Kate. Suave. Cariñoso. Tierno. Kate, se aferró, con sus manos, a su camiseta y lo apretó contra ella, profundizando el beso. Sentía desesperación. Angustia por estar cerca de él. Por hacerle ver y entender que ella seguía sintiendo, aun sin recordar. Aquella pasión de la inspectora provocaron, en su escritor, un sin fin de pequeños jadeos que ella bebía de su boca, sin apartarse, sin dejar un mínimo espacio entre ambos. Aumentando el ritmo. Aumentando la excitación. Hasta que un tirón fuerte de su herida, le hizo soltar una de sus manos de la camiseta y unirla a la de Richard, que seguía con su mano, intacta, acariciando su cicatriz.

- Kate... - se apartó de sus labios - te está doliendo mucho.

- Pero... - lo miró a los ojos - ...necesito esto, necesito sentirte como parte de mí. Cerca. Muy cerca. Por favor Rick... - le suplicó.

- Kate... ¿en serio crees que no me muero por seguir adelante? - la besó - Estas semanas, todas, cada uno de sus días, han sido una pesadilla, deseaba tanto besarte, acariciarte, sentir tu aroma...

- Sé que te puede parecer una locura, a mí también me lo parecía, pero sentía lo mismo que tú. - sonrió y perdió la mirada justo en el punto de su cicatriz, donde sus dos manos estaban unidas, intentando calmar su dolor - Pero la ayuda de Steve y de su amiga me hicieron entender que era algo normal.

- Es que soy irresistible, inspectora. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Listillo. - le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro - Me encantas. - le susurró bajito, cerca de sus labios, recogiendo su aliento entrecortado.

- Antes también me decías eso. Todos los días me soltabas un 'Me encantas'... - le robó un tierno beso - ...ha sonado como antes.

- Quiero ser la de antes Rick. Quiero que tú seas el de antes. Para que mis recuerdos vuelvan. No quiero despertar mañana y que nos sigamos comportando como hasta ahora, porque eso me mata. - se sinceró.

- Shhh... Tranquila, no pasará, mañana nada cambiará, seguiremos desde donde lo dejemos esta noche. Te lo prometo Kate. Voy a ser el mismo Rick de antes. Si eso es lo que necesitamos, lo haré. Me comportaré como si tu cerebro no hubiese olvidado nada. Funcionará. Eso tiene que funcionar.

- Lo hará Rick. Porque no puedo perderte. No quiero perderte. Yo... yo me muero si te pierdo. - su emoción le hizo perder el ritmo de respiración y Richard notó que su ritmo se aceleraba aún más, aumentando la presión de su cicatriz.

- Cariño... te quiero. - la besó - No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Vamos a conseguir que tu memoria se recupere. Y si no lo conseguimos, entonces volveré a robarte el corazón. - besó su nariz - ¿Te parece bien?

- No sé cuánto tardaremos en lo primero... pero te aseguro que lo segundo ya lo has conseguido. - la cicatriz volvió a tirar de ella y cerró los ojos de golpe, respirando fuerte.

- Ven. - le indicó Richard - Vamos a echarnos. Puede que así no tire tanto. Estás más tiempo de pie que en la cama.

- Eso me pasa porque dedico media noche a buscarte, que te escapas de mí. - le dijo como una niña pequeña enfadada.

- Ya no me voy a escapar más. Voy a estar pegado. Pegado a ti, como una lapa. - se echó a su lado, colocando su mano, otra vez sobre la herida.

- Así me gusta. - sonrió - Pero, ¿ves? Yo te quiero más cerca de lo que estás ahora. - le provocó.

Richard, echado lateralmente, se acercó hasta quedar completamente pegado a ella, que estaba boca arriba. Entrelazó una de sus piernas con las de ella. Sonrieron. - ¿Más? - le susurró el escritor.

- Hmmm... - asintió Kate.

- Está bien... - acercó sus labios al hueco de su cuello y comenzó a dejar un rastro de pequeños besos. Kate no pudo evitar comenzar a jadear. Lo que hizo que Richard se dedicase de lleno a cuidar esa parte de su anatomía. Muy suave. Muy lento. Como si fuese un cristal delicado. Buscando su pulso. Hasta que lo encontró y presionó sus labios. Kate se movió excitada, gimiendo. - Shhh... Con cuidado Kate, recuerda que si mi mano nota que no soportas el dolor, pararemos.

- Rick... no...serás...tan...cruel... ¿verdad? - mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el placer que sus caricias le estaban provocando.

- Solo quiero cuidarte Kate... - besó su mandíbula, su barbilla, rozando levemente sus dientes - Eres tan deliciosa... Te deseo tanto... - bajó sus labios por su cuello, llegando hasta el escote de la camiseta del pijama. Por encima de la tela, siguió dejando un reguero de besos, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y presionar en su pezón que se irguió deseoso de mucho más.

- Oh Rick... No pares... - ella fue consciente de la alteración de su pulso y el aumento de su molestia.

- Kate... tienes que prometerme que si te duele mucho, me lo dirás.

- Hmmm...

- Hmmm, no me sirve. Prométemelo. - paró de tocarla y se quedó mirando su rostro.

Kate abrió sus ojos y cruzó su mirada con la de Richard. Estaba esperando su promesa. - Te lo prometo Rick. - intentó alzar su cabeza para buscar sus labios pero, Richard se lo impidió a media camino y fue él quien se acercó.

- Eres demasiado impaciente, inspectora. - sonrió sobre sus labios.

- A este ritmo, va a amanecer, escritor. - quejándose.

Richard no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que Kate tuvo que cortar tapando su boca - Shhh... Vas a despertar a Alexis...

- Pues eso sería todo un problema en estos momentos. - informó con picardía.

- ¿Se está riendo de mí, escritor?

- No inspectora - la besó - me rio de los dos. - con su cabeza le indicó que mirase hacia abajo. Así lo hizo. Cuando se fijó en los pantalones de su escritor, justo más abajo de su cintura, comprendió a que se refería.

- Oh... ya veo... - sonrió.

- ¿Ahora quién se ríe de quién? - alzó sus cejas.

- A mí, que me registren. - aguantando su risa.

- Por supuesto, inspectora... - la besó - ...pero cualquier dolor, me avisas.

- Rick, te lo he prometido y te aseguro que lo único que no pienso sentir es dolor. - le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Richard acercó sus labios a su frente y comenzó a rozarlos exquisitamente por el resto de su piel, bajando hacia sus mejillas, recorriendo su nariz, acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja, tentando sus labios al recorrer el contorno de ellos. Rasgando el silencio con un suspiro de Kate. Besó su labio superior. El inferior. Le pidió permiso para atravesar su boca con su lengua y no encontró ningún impedimento. Aquel intento tierno se convirtió en un huracán y ambos aceleraron el ritmo del beso, el choque de sus lenguas, su roce, su sabor. Pero Richard no apartó, en ningún momento, su mano de la herida de Kate. Como si de esa forma, le diese la calma y la tranquilidad suficiente para no acelerar su ritmo.

Tras degustar un beso que se alargó durante varios minutos, el escritor se alejó de sus labios y fue descendiendo por su cuello, por su escote, hasta su ombligo, dejando caricias que traspasaban la camiseta del pijama, hasta llegar al dobladillo. Entonces la mano que cuidaba la cicatriz, fue bajando, lento, centímetro a centímetro, retándola, hasta ir subiendo la camiseta, al ritmo que sus labios, acariciaban su piel, con pequeños escarceos de la punta de su lengua. Kate respiró entrecortadamente. Notando como su excitación iba en aumento. Deseando que su amante acelerase el ritmo. Delicadamente, Richard, le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, dejando libres sus pechos, que se erguían ante él, deseando sentir sus besos. Y los miró. Los había echado tanto de menos...

- Rick... ¿vas a adorarlos mucho tiempo? - le preguntó en tono burlón - Por si me tengo que echar una siesta.

- Ja Ja Ja. ¡Está muy graciosa inspectora! - bajó sus labios y tocó uno de sus pezones. La miró, viendo como cerraba los ojos y abría su boca, gimiendo. Le pareció la imagen más erótica que había vivido nunca. Y se centró en darle tanto placer como le fuese posible. Succionó. Lento. Controlado. Primero uno. Después el otro. Cuando Kate comenzó a acelerar sus pulsaciones, Richard alzó su cabeza y subió hasta la gasa que tapaba su herida. Presionó lo justo, dejando un beso y su mano comenzó a descender, acariciando su ombligo, perdiendo sus dedos por la goma del pantalón.

Tocó por encima de la tela de sus braguitas, encontrando su bultito. Dando pequeños golpecitos con su dedo pulgar, mientras con el dedo corazón, pulsaba su entrada, tentándola. Kate notó como intentaba invadirle, rozando con su tela su interior. Sintió que era el mejor preludio que había vivido nunca. Pero esta vez, Rick no quiso torturarla demasiado y se incorporó para quitarle el pantalón y su ropa interior, dejándola completamente desnuda.

- Esto es injusto... - se quejó Kate.

- ¿El qué inspectora?

- Mírame y mírate.

- Ahhh... bueno... ¿qué desea que haga? - acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- Quiero tocarte Rick. - alzó sus brazos para quitarle la camiseta. Él no puso ningún obstáculo. Kate pasó sus manos por su espalda, por su torso e incorporó un poco su cuerpo para besarle en el corazón - Me encantas... Como te tensas cuando te acaricio, como aguantas la respiración y aprietas la mandíbula como si te resultase insoportable aguantarte.

- Me resulta insoportable aguantarme y no acelerar el ritmo... - confesó.

- Entonces no te contengas, por favor.

- Hoy no Kate... hoy no puedo hacer eso... Hoy tenemos que cuidarte, y lo haremos hasta que hayas cicatrizado bien. Entonces... - la besó, tentó su barbilla, su lóbulo, pegando un exquisito tirón - ...lo haremos descontroladamente, rápido, muy rápido... tan rápido como desees. - Bajó por su cuello. Se detuvo en sus pechos. Acarició sus pezones. Los succionó. Lento. Buscando los jadeos de ella. Y bajó. Hasta su ombligo. Metió la punta de su lengua. Lo rodeo. Miró a Kate. Sonrió. Y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pubis. Lo besó. Kate jadeó. Él siguió bajando. Abrió sus piernas. Desplegó sus dedos en su sexo y abrió sus labios. - ¿Sabes? - pasó su lengua por su clítoris - Me encantas...

- Rick... - jadeó.

- Estás tan increíblemente preparada... - volvió a degustar su sexo, deteniéndose en aquel bultito que se endureció como una piedra - Eres perfecta... - se centró en su clítoris. Lo rodeó. Lo pulsó. Lo presionó. Le dio un pequeño tirón.

- Rick... Rick... - Kate alzó su pelvis, buscando su orgasmo. Richard, consciente de ello, siguió perdido en aquel punto.

Cuidándolo. Hasta que sintió como su musa se estremecía, gimiendo, erizando su piel. - Rick... - alargó sus brazos, pidiéndole que subiese a su altura. - Por favor... - le pidió mirándole a los ojos. Bajó sus manos hasta sus pantalones e intentó tirar de ellos hacia abajo, aunque un pequeño tirón en su herida le hizo quejarse.

- Kate... - presionó la herida con su mano - Yo lo haré, ¿sí? - la miró preocupado.

- No te detengas, por favor... - miró a su escritor suplicante.

- Aunque no me lo hayas dicho, sé que te ha aumentado el dolor, pero eres tan cabezona, que eres incapaz de reconocerlo, solo para llevarte la razón... - la besó e inmediatamente terminó por desnudarse.

- Ya estamos igual... - sonrió - ... tal y como quería desde hace tiempo.

- Ahora, vamos a hacerlo bien...

- Eso es lo que llevo esperando toda esta noche. - bromeó.

- ¿En serio? - siguió su juego.

- Hmmm... - se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ven - ayudándola a incorporarse, mientras él se sentaba apoyando su espalda al respaldo de la cama. Entonces, Rick le indicó que ella se sentase encima de él - Pero, espera fierecilla... que ya veo tus intenciones... - sonrió.

- ¿De verdad? - le tentó ella, acariciando la punta de su sexo.

- Kate...

- Ahora puedo jugar yo también. - siguió acariciándolo. Arriba. Abajo. Con tranquilidad. Sin perderse la reacción de él que se deshacía en sus manos.

- Kate... - apretó su mandíbula - Oh... vamos, vamos, no voy a durar. - agarró su mano para detenerla - Ven... - le ayudó a posicionar su entraba encima de su erección - Vamos a ir lento Kate... Con cuidado. Recuerda tu herida.

- No soy de cristal Rick... - lo besó mientras intentaba descender sobre él a velocidad y frustrándose cuando él la detuvo - Me torturas... y no es justo... la herida me tira más ahora que si fuésemos más rápido.

- Te quiero Kate. - la besó - Lo único que ocurre es que te quiero. Y me preocupa que nos aceleremos demasiado y hacerte daño. Solo te pido que seamos apasionados pero lentos hasta que esto... - le tocó la gasa - ...esté completamente curado. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

- Está bien... - lo besó, comprendiendo su preocupación y adorando el tacto y el cuidado que le ofrecía.

Richard, sujetando sus caderas, le indicó el ritmo de bajada, hasta que se empaló completamente. Se quedaron quietos. Sintiendo. Esas nuevas sensaciones. Aquello que llevaban necesitando semanas, días, horas. Y comenzaron un ritmo lento. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Sin perder la mirada del otro. Buscando la intimidad que los unía. Uniendo sus frentes. Intercambiando gemidos y jadeos. Besándose. Aumentando el ritmo. Un poco más. Un toque más.

El escritor sintió como Kate hacía un pequeño gesto de dolor ante un nuevo tirón de la herida y posó una de sus manos sobre la gasa.

- Rick... por favor... no te pares... - suplicó - me duele... un poco... pero no te pares. - lo besó, atrapando su labio inferior y tirando de él - Te necesito. Necesito sentirte.

- Kate... - un nuevo descenso de ella le entrecortó la respiración - Hagámoslo más lento. - le volvió a guiar. Subió lento. Y bajó más lento aún. Aquella tranquilidad de penetración les hizo percibir cada nervio, cada sensación, cada temblor. Y se estremecieron. Cuando Rick volvió a encontrar el punto exacto, hubo dos golpes más. Precisos. Justos. Y ambos estallaron en un orgasmo cargado de amor.

- Rick... - lo besó de forma arrolladora - Gracias por cuidarme. - volvió a besarlo - Esta noche, es la mejor noche de todas las noches que recuerdo. - juntó su frente con la de él.

- Esta noche, es la primera noche de nuestros nuevos recuerdos. - acarició sus brazos, sus caderas, sus muslos, aún dentro de ella.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, ambos salían de la habitación, sonrientes, cómplices, hasta colarse en la habitación principal y entrar en el baño.

- ¿Me vas a enjabonar? - le preguntó Kate, melosa, abrazándose a él.

- ¿Tú que crees? - quitándole la camiseta y el resto de la ropa - Entra en la ducha, voy a por ropa para los dos y vuelvo en un minuto.

Así lo hizo. Cuando Richard volvió, notó como Kate, preocupada, miraba su herida, mientras el agua caía por su piel. Cuando él se acercó y le dio la vuelta, pudo comprobar que la cicatriz, que ahora estaba sin la gasa, sangraba tímidamente.

- ¡Mierda Kate! - le tocó el contorno - Mira lo que te he hecho. ¡Joder! Soy un inconsciente. Un maldito inconsciente.

- Rick...

- No, Kate, no... Tendría que haber dicho que no. - ofuscado consigo mismo.

- Eso quiere decir que te arrepientes. - molesta.

- ¡Oh! No, no, no, no... Eso sí que no, inspectora... - acercó sus labios a los de ella - Estar contigo es lo único que deseo de aquí a que me muera. Noche tras noche. Acariciarte. Enloquecerte. - centró su mirada en la de ella - Pero, podríamos haber esperado un poco más. Mira tu herida Kate.

- No es nada Rick. La limpiamos y le ponemos una nueva gasa y ya está. - agarró su rostro y lo besó - Yo lo volvería a repetir aun sabiendo que mi herida iba a terminar un poco abierta.

- No tienes remedio. - sonrió.

- Ahora no te alejes de mí, de nuevo, que te conozco. - le recriminó.

Richard se pegó a ella, hasta aplastarla contra la pared de la ducha. - No tengo intención de alejarme de ti en años. - la besó.

* * *

Tras ducharse, entraron a la habitación sigilosamente. Alexis estaba en la parte izquierda de la cama. Max, justo a su lado, en el suelo. Fiel a su costumbre de hacer de colchón en caso de que la pequeña decidiese hacer vuelo libre en plena noche. Richard ayudó a Kate a colarse dentro y a moverse hasta acercarse a Alexis y abrazarla junto a ella. El escritor, entró el último, perdiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kate, abrazándola desde su espalda, entrelazando sus piernas. Suspirando sobre ella. - Cerca Kate. Pienso estar muy cerca de ti, de ahora en adelante.

- Es lo único que deseo Rick. - le confesó bajito, apretándose más contra él - Sin ningún centímetro libre entre nosotros.

- Me parece perfecto. - sonrió en su cuello.

- Te he echado de menos. Mi piel te ha echado de menos. - reconoció.

- Mi piel tenía miedo a no volver a sentirte. - se sinceró.

* * *

Durante la pequeña conversación que continuó, Alexis abrió sus pequeños ojos y alzó su cabecita hacia ellos, viendo a Kate, abrazándola y a su padre, abrazando a su madre. - Papi... - sonó bajito y con sueño.

- Dime calabaza. – Richard.

- ¿No escribes hoy? – Alexis.

- No cariño, papi hoy ya no escribe. – Kate.

- ¿Ya vas a dormir con nosotras? – Alexis.

- Sí, cariño. Voy a dormir con vosotras. – Richard.

- ¡Bien papi! Me gusta. - adormilándose - Os quiero juntos.

- Lo estamos, mi vida. - le susurró Kate.

Richard se acercó a su oído, besó su lóbulo. - Juntos. - dijo en un suspiro y abrazados, entrelazaron sus manos.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 024**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la persiana. Richard se movió, estrechando la distancia entre Kate y él. Sonrió. Mientras iba recuperándose de la plácida noche que había compartido con sus dos mujeres, fue abriendo, lentamente, sus párpados.

Había sido la primera noche, después de 6 semanas que había podido dormir del tirón. Encontró el hombro de Kate cerca de sus labios y depositó un beso. Con su nariz le dio pequeñas caricias. Subió hacia su cuello. Allí se perdió. Aspiró su aroma. Lo besó. Se detuvo en su pulso, lo acarició con sus labios.

- Rick... - se aferró más fuerte a la mano que Richard tenía apoyada en su cadera.

- Buenos días... - ronroneó en su oído - Voy a preparar el desayuno para que te tomes la medicación y luego miramos la herida, ¿sí?

- Hmmm... - aun medio dormida.

- Te quiero. - susurró antes de salir de la cama.

* * *

Richard tardó más de lo que imaginó. Antes de ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina, quiso revisar sus correos, descubriendo uno de Gina, completamente, alterada. Le exigía, de forma inmediata, el borrador de la última novela, antes de comenzar con su nueva serie. Llevaba dos meses de retraso. Bufó. Cuando algo se arreglaba en su vida, llegaba un contratiempo por otro lado.

En el fondo sabía que Gina tenía toda la razón del mundo. Había dejado desatendida la novela y ahora iba a ser un absoluto caos dar sentido a todo ello. Mucho más en el tiempo que le exigían. 48 horas. Apoyó su frente en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos por la nuca.

- Puedo llamar a mi padre para que venga a estar conmigo este par de días, mientras acabas la novela. - Kate había llegado hasta el salón ante la tardanza de Richard y había terminado leyendo el mail.

- Eh... No, no, no... Todo está bien. - cerró la tapa del portátil y se dio la vuelta, incorporándose, frente a ella.

- No Rick, no está bien. Te exigen el borrador y no lo tienes. ¿Me equivoco? - se puso en jarras, con el ceño fruncido.

- Kate... soy así, un poco inconsciente... además tú deberías estar en la cama.

- No me cambies de tema. Sé que te he robado mucho tiempo. Por eso no es mala idea lo de llamar a mi padre.

- Kate... venga, por favor, déjame estar aquí contigo. - cortó el espacio entre ambos - Prometo que lo terminaré en el plazo que me piden. Pero contigo. - la estrechó contra él, posando sus labios en su cuello, lanzándole pequeños besos.

- ¿Esta es tu forma de convencerme?

- ¿Funciona?

- No sé... no veo mucho esfuerzo por tu parte. - sonrió.

- Inspectora... ¿me está poniendo a prueba?

- Hmmm... - sin contener su risa.

- ¡Acepto el reto! - con la punta de su lengua fue rozando desde su hombro hasta el lóbulo, al que pegó un pequeño tirón con el toque de sus dientes, para continuar con tiernos besos por su mandíbula y su barbilla y alcanzar sus labios, a los que tanteó con tranquilidad hasta que Kate, totalmente entregada, abrió sus labios, lanzándole una invitación a profundizar.

El beso comenzó con la lentitud y tranquilidad que Richard quería hasta que se dejó avasallar por el ímpetu y la pasión de la inspectora. Sucumbió completamente. Fue arrastrándola hasta apoyarla contra una de las paredes. Descendió sus manos hasta el dobladillo y acarició su piel. Kate tembló. Gimió sobre sus labios. Su pulso se aceleró y el dolor volvió. Richard que lo percibió, colocó una de sus manos sobre la gasa al momento.

- Hay que mirar esa herida. - susurró cuando consiguió separarse de ella.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que se cure. - confesó, mirando la mano que reposaba sobre la gasa - Aunque si teniendo la herida me vas a cuidar tanto... tendré que pensarlo dos veces. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Llegaremos a un trato... te cuidaré igual, pero sin estos sustos de por medio. - apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Me parece perfecto. - sonrió.

- Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme contigo y terminar la novela?

- No sé...

- ¡Oh, venga! Anoche dijimos que a partir de ahora no nos separaríamos más... - le recordó.

- Pero Rick, esto es diferente. Tú tienes que trabajar. Y está claro que aquí no lo haces. - acarició sus mejillas.

- Prometo que lo haré. Me meteré en la habitación de Alexis y me pondré a ello. Podemos llamar a tu padre para que mientras que yo estoy trabajando, tengas a alguien, aparte de nuestra estupenda calabaza. - la besó.

- Bueno. - achicó sus ojos mirándole fijamente - Pero, ¿escribirás?

- ¡Lo prometo! - le tendió la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

- ¿Así quieres sellar el acuerdo?

- ¿No quieres?

Kate agarró su camiseta y lo acercó hasta ella, besándolo. - Los grandes acuerdos entre tú y yo se sellan así.

* * *

Jim estuvo la gran parte de día acompañando a Kate y a Alexis mientras Richard se recluía para terminar la novela. Se dedicó a estar pendiente de su hija y a pasear con Alexis y Max para que les diese un poco de aire fresco en la cara. Alexis, disfrutó encantada de su caminata, contándole mil cosas diferentes sobre sus días en el colegio. Jim fue incapaz de contener la risa en más de una ocasión ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

- Jim. - Alexis lo miró seria.

- Dime pequeña.

- Yo quiero ir a mi casa. A la otra. Quiero coger una cosa. Es para Kate. - le explicó.

- ¿Quieres ir hoy?

- ¿Podemos? - preguntó entusiasmada.

- Creo que sí, pero tendríamos que volver a casa, hablar con tu padre y luego ir hasta tu otra casa. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

* * *

Así lo hicieron. Richard les dejó las llaves y ellos partieron raudos y veloces. Cuando llegaron al loft, Alexis le pidió a Jim que le esperase en el salón porque lo que tenía que coger era un secreto y él no podía ver donde estaba. El hombre, que adoraba a la niña, solo pudo sonreír y esperar por ella. A los pocos minutos, Alexis bajó contenta y con una manito metida en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Jim comprendió que aquello que aferraba con tanta fuerza, debía de ser algo importante y no quiso preguntar.

* * *

Al llegar al piso de Kate, Jim, se despidió de todos hasta el día siguiente y Alexis se subió a la cama, aún con su abrigo puesto.

- Cariño, ¿por qué no te quitas el abrigo?

- Es que tengo que sacar algo.

- Ven, vamos a quitarlo, y luego sacamos lo que quieras. Si no te puedes poner malita con tanto calor.

- ¡Vale!

- Vamos a ver... - le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y se lo tendió a su lado.

- Cierra los ojitos mami. - sonrió Alexis.

- ¿Es una sorpresa para mí? - sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! Te va a gustar. - aseguró la pequeña.

- Vale... pero, ¿no puedo mirar ni un poquito?

- No, mami. Tienes que cerrarlos bien. Mira, como yo ahora. - le mostró como cerrar los ojos, apretando sus párpados. Kate sonrió.

- Vale. Voy a cerrar los ojitos. - Kate así lo hizo - Ya no veo nada.

- Ahora, espera. - Alexis buscó su bolsillo y sacó el regalo - Pon las manitos, mami.

Kate tendió sus manos. Alexis le colocó el regalo. Sintió algo extraño. Como si aquel objeto fuese algo conocido. Como si hubiese estado entre sus manos. Mezcla de dolor y de amor. Mezcla de alegría y temor. Seguridad y vulnerabilidad. Cielo e infierno.

- Ya puedes abrirlos mami. - le dijo la niña, pendiente de su madre, de su reacción. Deseando que le gustase.

La inspectora abrió los ojos. En sus manos, un pequeño muñeco, hecho a base de piedras y palos. Recordó aquella tarde. El entierro de su madre. El consuelo de su padre. Su dolor. Su rabia. Su incomprensión. Y todo aquello que nunca más podría decirle a su madre. Recordó aquel paseo por la playa. Aquella piedra en la que se sentó junto a su padre, donde crearon aquel pequeño amigo. 'Don Palo'.

- Mami... tú me lo diste para que me cuidase y ahora te tiene que cuidar a ti. No lo he traído antes porque no he podido. Pero tu papi me ha ayudado hoy.

- Cariño... - Kate se emocionó.

- ¡Es 'Don Palo', mami!

- Sí, cariño... es 'Don Palo'.

- Lo tenía en mi canguro. - le susurró como si fuese el mejor secreto que guardasen entre ambas.

* * *

Y Kate lo recordó. Recordó aquel día en el que Richard apareció con Alexis en comisaría. El miedo de la niña. La timidez de su padre al intentar explicar el comportamiento de su hija. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos. El instante en el que sacó a 'Don Palo' de su cajón. Cuando se lo dio a Alexis. La cara de la niña. Su sonrisa. Su secreto. El amor. El cariño.

Abrazó a Alexis con fuerza. - Gracias, mi vida. - Y sus últimos meses volvieron a vibrar dentro de ella. Cuando supo que irremediablemente amaba a Richard. Su primer beso. La primera caricia. Aquella mirada. Sus ojos azules. Los mismos que los de aquel niño del campamento. Ese verano. Su espera, tarde tras tarde, en el acantilado. El reencuentro que el destino les había ofrecido. Su primera vez juntos. Sus caricias. Su lentitud. Su pasión. Su enorme ternura. Y sus miedos. El pavor a perderla. Su vulnerabilidad.

Lloró. Y lo hizo de alegría. Por fin había vuelto a su vida. De la que nunca debió salir. Y se aferró a la pequeña. Aquella adorable niña que le había robado el corazón. El ancla en el que Richard se sujetaba. El ancla en el que ella también se sujetó. Los tres habían construido una familia. Y, a pesar de todo, seguían a su lado. Dejando a un lado el dolor, el miedo, la inseguridad, al saber que ella no los recordaba.

- ¿Lo recuerdas mami? - preguntó Alexis apretando con sus manitas el cuello de su mami en un abrazo.

- Sí, cariño. Claro que lo recuerdo.

- ¡Bien mami!

- ¿A nosotros?

Kate comprendió, entonces, que su estrategia ante la niña no había funcionado tan bien, había sido consciente de todo. - Sí, mi vida. Os recuerdo. Y ya no os pienso olvidar nunca más. Lo siento, cariño.

- Mami... - susurró - Tendría que haber traído a 'Don Palo' antes.

- No, pequeñaja, lo has traído justo en el momento que lo necesitaba. - besó su mejilla - Eres, junto a tu papi, lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Te adoro, mi vida.

- ¡Te quiero mami! - se volvió a abrazar a ella. - Mami...

- Dime... - sin poder apartar su emoción.

- Dile a papi...

- Sí, cariño. - besó su cabecita.

- Yo me quedo pintando.

Kate solo puso abrazar más fuerte a la niña, siendo consciente de su fortuna. Ese pequeño ángel había sido el enlace entre ambos adultos y seguía siendo la fórmula secreta para superar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

Tras dejar a Alexis pintando en la cama, fue hasta la habitación, donde Richard llevaba encerrado todo un día. Sin llamar, entró sigilosamente y cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda en ella. Allí estaba. Sentado frente al portátil, concentrado. Tecleando. Con exquisita precisión.

- Rick... - dijo bajito.

- ¡Kate! - se volvió sorprendido - No te he oído entrar.

- ¿Muy ocupado?

- Cumpliendo mí promesa, inspectora. - volvió su mirada a la pantalla - Termino esta frase y me concentro del todo en ti.

- Estaba pensando... - comenzó.

- Dime, dime... te escucho... ¿todo bien? - mientras tecleaba.

- Después de estas semanas tan complicadas y cuando entregues la novela... ¿te gustaría que volviésemos a la casita del bosque? - preguntó conteniendo su emoción.

- Claro Kate. - dijo concentrado.

- A Alexis le encantó cuando la conoció y Max, estuvo feliz.

De pronto Richard saltó de la silla que cayó al suelo y se volvió hacia ella, pálido. - ¿Cómo...? Tú... ¿Cómo...? - tartamudeó - ¿Re...? ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó conteniendo su emoción. Expectante.

- Siempre vuelvo a ti, Rick. A veces tardo un poco más... pero siempre vuelvo a ti. - pronunció mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - A los diez años me conquistaron tus ojos y me hechizaste.

Richard corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Aferrándose a ella de tal forma que Kate percibió todo lo que estas semanas habían provocado dentro de su escritor. Sus miedos renovados. Su vulnerabilidad restaurada. Y se pegó a él. Escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Respirando de él. - Lo siento Rick. Lo siento mucho.

- Shhh... - besó su cabeza - No tienes que sentir nada. Tú misma lo dijiste. Solo fue tu cerebro. Porque tu piel y tu corazón nunca nos olvidó.

- No te has ido. A pesar de todo, sigues aquí.

- A veces me entra miedo. Mucho miedo. Y tengo ganas de salir en estampida. Siempre me he salvaguardado así. Pero contigo no puedo. Estoy convencido de que solo podré alejarme de ti si algún día tu dejas de sentir por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

- Eso nunca pasará. Ni siquiera la amnesia te arrancó de mí.

- Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tenemos que ir al médico? - preguntó nervioso. Agarró su rostro entre sus manos y entrecruzaron sus miradas. Sonrieron. Allí estaban de nuevo. Él. Ella. Su amor. Su historia. Su destino.

- Estoy perfecta. - le confirmó.

- No me lo puedo creer. - sin poder contener sus lágrimas - Después de estas semanas... por fin... estás aquí... - acarició su cabeza, con sus yemas - Tu cerebro ha decidido acordarse de nosotros. - juntó su frente con la de ella.

- No hay lugar en el que me sienta más segura que tus brazos.

- Kate... - susurró acercando sus labios a los de ella. La besó. Lento. Suave. Temblando ante el contacto.

- ¿Crees que podrías dejar el trabajo para mañana? - le preguntó con ternura - Alexis y yo te hemos echado de menos todo el día.

- Le recuerdo inspectora que ha sido usted quien me ha puesto este severo horario. - sonrió feliz.

- Bueno, entonces, te levanto el castigo. - rio.

- Kate... te quiero.

- Te quiero, Rick. - lo besó.

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde pintando con Alexis. La pelirroja no perdió detalle de ninguno de sus padres, sonriendo. Sabiendo que, después de muchos días, todo volvía a la normalidad.

- Papi...

- Dime calabaza.

- Hoy voy a dormir en mi habitación.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmmm...

- ¿No quieres dormir con nosotros? - preguntó Kate.

- Antes papi escribía y entonces yo estaba contigo para cuidarte. - explicó - Él te cuida. Ya no va a escribir más por las noches. - dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

Richard cogió a Alexis entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. - ¿Sabes? Has cuidado muy bien de tu mami. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. - besó su cabecita.

- Ahora te toca a ti. - dijo la pequeña.

- Lo sé, cariño. - mirando a Kate. Abrazó a ambas.

* * *

Después de la cena, Richard y Kate, acompañaron a Alexis a su habitación. Le leyeron un cuento, hasta que cerró sus ojitos y volvieron la puerta, dejando a Max pendiente de ella. Y a las estrellas de aquella pared. Que esa noche, brillaban más que nunca.

* * *

Richard terminó de recoger todo en la cocina y cuando llegó a la habitación vio a Kate, en el baño, intentando cambiar su gasa. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda. - Creo que podría ayudarte. - besó su cuello.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? - le tentó.

Richard le dio la vuelta. Quedaron frente a frente. Alzó una de sus manos. Acarició el contorno de la herida. Sus dedos

temblaron.

- Rick...

- Parece imposible, ¿verdad? Que algo que ahora parece tan insignificante, haya estado a punto de robarte de mi lado para siempre.

- Estas semanas han sido muy duras. - sin titubear, haciéndole ver que era consciente del dolor que había sentido por sentirse olvidado.

- Hmmm... - sin apartar la mirada de su cicatriz.

- No te he dejado de querer. Ni un solo día. - sujetó su rostro, para cruzar sus miradas - Ni un solo día, Rick.

- Lo siento Kate. Siento haber sentido tanto miedo. No podría vivir sin ti. Pero si vivir sin mí es sinónimo de felicidad para ti, lo haría.

- Lo sé. - acarició su rostro.

- Kate...

- Dime...

- Necesito que me prometas que tendrás más cuidado.

- Lo haré.

- Y también que me cuentes por qué intentaron matarte, Kate.

Kate lo miró confusa. - Mientras permaneciste en coma, Espósito y Ryan estuvieron investigando tu disparo. No fue de la reyerta. Fue un tirador. Desde una azotea. Un profesional. Tenemos seguridad puesta en la calle.

- Rick...

- Lo sé, lo sé... te estás recuperando. Y no te pido que me cuentes todo ahora. Pero quiero saber.

- Dame tiempo. Solo un poco más.

- Está bien Kate. Esperaré lo que haga falta. - cogió una gasa nueva y se la colocó con suma delicadeza - Esto ya está. - Besó sobre la gasa. Entrelazaron una de sus manos y fueron hacia la cama.

- Lo de ir a la cabaña... me gustaría. - Kate.

- Kate... - se sentó en la cama y ella sobre sus rodillas - Allí, mantener la seguridad, va a ser complicado.

- Pero...

- Shhh... Pero... hay una alternativa. - la besó - Los Hamptons.

- ¿Los Hamptons?

- Tengo una casa allí. Hay espacio suficiente para nosotros y para que la seguridad también esté, sin molestarnos. Pero pueden trabajar sin tantos obstáculos como estar en medio de un bosque. Estás en peligro. Aún no han dado con el tirador.

- Rick... - intentó comenzar a contar su historia.

- No voy a dejar que te pase nada Kate. Y cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente, entonces, estará aquí. Para ti. - le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz, haciéndole reír.

- Eres increíble. - lo besó.

- Me gusta cómo suena eso. - sonrió y agarró a Kate de su mano cuando esta intentó levantarse - ¿Te vas? - preguntó con picardía.

- Hmmm... Sí. - se soltó de él y fue hasta uno de sus cajones. Sacó un diario. Volvió hacia él. Se lo dio. - Quiero poder leerlo contigo, todos los días.

Richard ojeó aquellas páginas. Ahí, encontró plasmados, los sentimientos de Kate desde la muerte de su madre. - Kate...

- Quiero compartir todo contigo. No quiero esperar. La vida no nos asegura estar aquí mañana. - se sentó sobre él.

- Esto... no tengo palabras. - la besó - Podrías leérmelo todas las noches... - sugirió.

- Hmmm... - sonrió sobre sus labios - Lo que significa que deberíamos dormir juntos todas las noches.

- Sí, deberíamos. Es más, tenemos la obligación.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. - la estrechó contra él - Estamos bien juntos, ¿no? - preguntó inseguro.

- Hmmm... - sonrió.

- No vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

- Puedes hacerlo tú solito. - besó su cuello.

- Kate... - respiró - Me da igual dónde, cómo... quiero que vivamos juntos. Aquí. En el loft. En otro sitio que busquemos juntos. Los tres. Bueno, los cuatro... que Max es un miembro indispensable. - la miró cargado de amor pero con cierto temor ante su respuesta.

- ¿Es una petición formal?

- Sí, inspectora. Formal.

- Sí. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que estemos siempre juntos. Quiero despertar contigo. Quiero ver a Alexis desde la mañana y leerle un cuento por la noche. Cenar juntos. Escuchar los ronquidos de Max. Despertarme con un abrazo tuyo y de nuestra hija.

- Nuestra hija... - la besó - ¿Leemos un poquito del diario? - le preguntó un par de minutos de estar abrazados, en silencio.

Kate negó con la cabeza y le miró con esa media sonrisa que lo enloquecía. - ¡Ah, no! No, no, no, no... Me niego. - nervioso.

- ¿Me estás rechazando?

- No.

- Pues es lo que parece.

- Kate...

- Rick... - bajó su mano por su camiseta hasta la goma del pantalón del pijama, tentando su sexo.

- Para Kate. - agarró su mano. - Mira lo que pasó ayer. Podemos esperar.

- Yo no. - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Te vas a enfadar?

- Hmmm... - se levantó de sus rodillas sin mirarlo. Caminó hasta su lado de la cama, abrió las sábanas y se echó, tapándose y dándole la espalda.

- Kate... - respiró hondo - Vamos, por favor... - entró en la cama y se acercó a ella que le empujó para que no se acercase demasiado - Me preocupo por ti. Solo es eso. Si te agitas... aún quedan varios días para que cicatrice del todo.

- Está bien. - enfadada - Durmamos.

- ¿Así?

- Pues sí, en la cama... ¿o quieres dormir en el suelo?

- Yo no puedo dormir contigo enfadada. - le explicó. Volvió a acercarse a ella. Pero recibió un manotazo.

- No te acerques. - le exigió.

- Kate... - bufó - ¿En serio? - No recibió respuesta. - Te quiero. - dijo bajito. Ella no se movió. - Te quiero - volvió a repetir en el mismo tono. Se acercó un centímetro más. - Te quiero, Kate. - siguió. Repitió la frase hasta que consiguió pegarse del todo a ella. La abrazó por la espalda. - Te quiero - le susurró en el oído.

Richard acercó sus labios a su cuello. Lo besó. Repetidas veces. Buscando su pulso. Presionando sobre él. Una de sus manos, traviesa, acarició su cadera, hasta enganchar con uno de sus dedos la goma del pantalón del pijama. La metió. Primero por el pantalón. Después por sus braguitas. Rozando con sus yemas su pubis. Dándole pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo. Tentándola.

- Rick... - cuando fue incapaz de controlar más su deseo.

- Siempre vuelves a mí, de la misma forma que, siempre, vuelvo a tí. - le dijo lento, con más besos. Y sus dedos, abriendo, poco a poco, los labios de su sexo - Así, cariño... abre un poco tus piernas. - le dijo bajito, colando su dedo corazón justo encima de su bultito. Kate sintió una enorme descarga eléctrica.

- Te necesito.

- Yo también... - besó su hombro. Con sus dientes, agarró el tirante del sujetador para bajarlo por su brazo. - Pero, iremos mucho más lento que ayer.

- ¿Quieres... torturarme? - entrecortadamente mientras sentía el dedo de él, jugando con su clítoris.

- No Kate... solo voy a quererte... suave, muy suave... - dejó pequeños mordisquitos en su hombro.

(_Continuará..._)


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 025**

Rick no estaba seguro de seguir adelante. El miedo a que la herida se volviese a abrir pesaba sobre su deseo. Aunque era incapaz de moverse de su posición. Su mano en el sexo de ella. Su boca, en su espalda. Su dedo, en pequeños círculos constantes, encima de su bultito. Kate, completamente deshecha en caricias.

- Más rápido... Rick... - movió su cadera, buscando mayor fricción.

- Ey... - le dijo con suavidad, rozando sus labios, en su cuello - no te muevas tan rápido... recuerda que hay que ir lento.

- No... Puedo... - seguía moviéndose. Alargó su mano para agarrar la que Richard tenía escondida en su sexo e intentó forzarle a acariciarle de forma más fuerte pero el escritor se detuvo de golpe. - Rick...

- Déjame a mí Kate, por favor... - besó su espalda, lento, con pequeños roces de su lengua. Bajó hasta la curva de sus nalgas y, entonces, con la ayuda de sus manos, le quitó tanto el pantalón con sus braguitas. Y volvió a subir, besando su pierna, dejando el roce de sus dientes en su nalga, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desabrochó el sujetador y Kate se lo quitó.

La inspectora intentó colocarse boca arriba pero Richard se lo impidió. - Por favor, Rick... déjame verte. - le dijo suplicante.

- Oh, no, inspectora... Hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho. - la abrazó desde su espalda, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, soplándole, besándola.

- Hablas mucho escritor... - lo tentó.

Richard sonrió. Kate era incapaz de perder el control nunca. Incluso en aquellos instantes debía ejercer algo de poder. Y a él, le encantaba. Sin más preámbulos, el brazo que rodeaba a Kate, fue bajando, con tiernas caricias, hasta esconderse de nuevo en sus labios vaginales, mientras su otra mano, quedó por debajo de su cuerpo, para acariciar sus pechos. Aquellas primeras sensaciones invadieron a Kate de forma extraordinaria y veloz, haciendo que su cuerpo se revolviese sin poder evitarlo. - Al final... - rozó sus dientes en su cuello - ...voy a tener que atarte Kate.

- Hmmm... - fue incapaz de hablar. Se sentía completamente invadida. Una mano en su sexo, acariciando de arriba, abajo. Otra mano, manipulando sus pezones, endureciéndolos. - Me encanta tocarte... - paró el dedo corazón en su clítoris, rodeándolo, pulsándolo - ...acariciarte - bajó su dedo corazón hasta su entrada, la rodeó, metiendo parte de su dedo y lo sacó, para volver al bultito que se erguía deseando más caricias - ...como tiemblas a cada toque. - besó su lóbulo, apretó uno de sus pezones y pulsó su clítoris a la vez.

- Rick... - sintió como sus paredes temblaban y se contraían, como su humedad aumentaba. - Rick... me... - Richard volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento y Kate se fue, perdida en mil sensaciones, mordiéndose su labio inferior para gemir de forma controlada.

- A mí, me gusta oírte, Kate... - acarició su cuello con la punta de su nariz, dejando un pequeño mordisco en su mandíbula. Y volvió al ataque. Su dedo, siguió en círculos sobre su clítoris. Una vez más. Una vuelta. Dos. Tres. Un pequeño toque en el medio. Un paseo por su humedad. Una pequeña incursión en su entrada. La repetición del mismo camino. Una y otra vez. Mientras su otra mano, de forma sistemática se repartía entre uno y otro pecho. Acariciando. Pellizcando.

- Agh... por favor... más... más... sigue, sigue, sigue. - pedía incansablemente, moviendo su cuerpo, buscando más fricción.

Richard intentó frenar sus movimientos pero fue peor, porque al pegarse más a él, su cuerpo combustionó. Y Kate lo notó. Notó su erección rozando sus nalgas. Y lo tentó. Golpeando contra él.

- Kate... - le pidió - ...no te muevas tanto, por favor.

- Escritor... - se mordió el labio ante un toque preciso de Richard - ...te necesito a ti... te necesito en mí.

- Solo un poco más Kate. - siguió torturándola, aumentando el ritmo, acariciándola con cada uno de sus dedos, devorándola con sus cinco sentidos.

Kate, volvió a sentir que el éxtasis llegaba a ella, sus temblores fueron en aumento. - Otra vez... Rick... - dijo sorprendida.

- Sí, cariño, otra vez... pero esta vez... mejor... - mordió su lóbulo al mismo tiempo que dos de sus dedos entraban en ella sin previo aviso, de golpe, fuerte, con precisión, curvándose de tal forma que tocaron el punto exacto.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor... - suplicó la detective al sentir el maravilloso orgasmo que se avecinaba. Solo un toque más y estaría en él. Así fue. Richard salió de ella y a la misma velocidad entró. Esta vez, Kate, no pudo controlar sus jadeos y lo hizo abiertamente.

De pronto, sin saber cómo ni por qué, Kate, se dio la vuelta, empujó a Richard que chocó su espalda contra el colchó y se puso encima de él - Kate... ¿qué haces?

- O jugamos los dos... o no seguimos. - se cruzó de brazos, desnuda, sobre él. A Richard le encantó esa visión y se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando. Sin pronunciar palabra. - ¿Piensas mirarme durante mucho tiempo? Estoy esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me vuelves loco? - y rompió en una carcajada ante una Kate sorprendida que no tardó mucho en seguirle. En ese descuido, Rick, cambio de posiciones, aunque con la suavidad suficiente para controlar la cicatriz de su musa. -

Ahora estamos, como debemos estar.

- ¿Siempre te gusta dominar?

- No, siempre, no... Cuando estés recuperada... - la besó - ...seré todo tuyo, lo prometo. - alzó su mano para remarcar la frase.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- Estoy deseando dejarte hacer lo que quieras conmigo. - le susurró cerca de sus labios.

- ¿Todo lo que quiera? ¿Cómo yo quiera? ¿Sin quejarte?

- Todo lo que quieras. Como quieras. Sin quejarme. - Richard colocado entre sus piernas, rozó su erección contra ella, de forma calculada y cortando la respiración de la inspectora.

- Entonces, me cobraré toda y cada una de las que me has hecho. - sonrió socarrona.

- Así lo espero, inspectora. - volvió a rozarse con ella.

- Rick... - alargó sus manos hacia su pantalón para bajarlo - ...vamos...ya no quiero esperar más. - sonó con ternura y Richard no pudo evitar besarla con todo su amor. Lento. Profundizando. Rasgando sus gemidos y los propios. - Me torturas tanto... y me gusta tanto... - reconoció al sentir un nuevo toque entre sus sexos.

Richard se desprendió de su ropa, quedándose completamente desnudo y se volvió a colocar entre las piernas de ella. Kate, instintivamente, enrolló con sus piernas la cintura de él.

- No vayas tan rápido, cariño. - Richard posó su mano encima de su gasa.

- Estoy bien Rick... en serio. - lo miró con ternura - Me cuidas mucho. Nunca nadie me había cuidado tanto. Si me duele, te lo diré. Lo prometo. - alzó su cabeza para besarlo. Notó que Richard, mientras le correspondía, iba despegando su gasa, con suma cautela. - Rick...

- Déjame Kate... - le dijo bajito, quitando su gasa y dejándola en la mesilla. La miró y miró su herida. Iba cicatrizando bien. Cada día mejor. Apenas quedaría una marca, redonda, que solo él y ella sabrían de dónde provenía. Bajó sus labios. Rozó ese pequeño espacio arrugado. Kate cerró sus ojos. - Vamos a tener cuidado. - miró a Kate justo cuando ésta abría sus ojos. Kate asintió. Richard se movió hasta posicionar su sexo en su entrada, besó a Kate, y fue entrando, poco a poco, notando como sus paredes se contraían y le apretaban. Exquisita estrechez. Bajó con sus besos por su cuello, hasta volver a su herida y besarla justo cuando entró del todo en ella.

El escritor alzó ambas manos y agarró el rostro de Kate mientras sus codos servían de apoyo para no dejar todo su peso sobre ella. - Necesito que me sientas Kate. Necesito que sientas como te pertenezco. Completamente. - le dijo bajito, rozando sus labios contra los de Kate. Dentro de ella. Sin moverse. Sintiendo su piel, contra su piel. Su humedad, contra su erección.

- Rick... te quiero. - lo besó. Alzó sus caderas para invitarle a terminar con esa perfecta tortura.

- Con suavidad Kate. - susurró mientras comenzaba con el perfecto baile de su amor. Entró. Salió. Con tiempo. Con pausa. Centímetro a centímetro. Cuidadoso. Pendiente de ella. Pendiente de su herida. Sintiendo. Sintiendo como ella lo recibía con ansía. Como su propia excitación iba aumentando.

Durante los siguientes minutos Kate comprendió a Richard. Su obsesión por ir lento. Despacio. Poco a poco. Cerró sus ojos. Sintió. Cada milímetro de su piel. Cada nervio. Cada electrizante roce. Se apretó contra él. Buscando la fricción. Aquel punto definitivo que los llevase a ambos al mismo cielo.

- Rick... - pronunció al recuperar el ritmo.

- Hmmm... - aun en su interior, mirándola.

- Creo que me vas a hacer adicta a ti. - sonriendo.

- De eso se trata. - le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Tras varios minutos, mirándose, acariciándose, acompasando su respiración, fueron al baño. Una ducha, entre más besos y más caricias, fue seguida de una deliciosa suavidad, por parte de Richard, a la hora de realizarle una nueva cura.

- Te voy a contratar de enfermero. - besó su frente.

- Me gusta. - terminó por tapar la herida con una nueva gasa - Aunque no sé si prefiero ser gasa en estos momentos. Así, pegada a ti.

- Tú ya estás pegado a mí. - acarició su rostro - Quiero que vivamos aquí Rick.

- ¿No quieres que miremos otra cosa?

- No. Bueno... el vecino de al lado vende su piso desde hace unos meses... y... si te parece bien...

- ¡Hecho! Lo compramos y lo unimos. - sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuando lees mis pensamientos?

- Desde que tú me dejas. - besó su nariz.

- ¿Crees que a Alexis le gustará?

- Mientras tú estés, le dará igual el loft, este piso, o cualquier otra casa.

- Sobre Alexis...

- Dime.

- Bueno, yo...

- ¿Sin palabras?

- No seas tonto... - le golpeó con cariño en el hombro - A mí me gustaría, no sé... bueno, tú tienes que estar de acuerdo... y también habría que preguntarle a ella, pero... yo quisiera...

- Kate... sea lo que sea, te voy a decir que sí. - susurró.

- Quiero adoptarla legalmente. Quiero ser su madre en el papel. Quiero que un papel lo diga. Lo quiero Rick. - dijo del tirón, mirándole a los ojos.

Richard no dijo nada. La observó. Un minuto. Dos. Serio. Sin pestañear.

- Lo siento Rick... no debí decirlo. - se soltó de sus brazos y salió del baño.

- Aún no he contestado, inspectora. - Richard la sujetó de uno de sus brazos.

- Pero... te has quedado en silencio...

- ¿Estás segura Kate? ¿De verdad lo quieres? - sorprendido.

- Sí, Rick. Te quiero a ti. La quiero a ella. Incluso adoro los ronquidos de Max. - sonrió.

- ¿Para siempre?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - confusa.

- Kate... para mí sería un sueño tenerte siempre en mi vida... - agachó su mirada - ...pero todo lo bueno se escapa de mi mano. Todas las personas terminan desapareciendo. Y, bueno, soy yo... quiero decir que, estoy acostumbrado. Pero Alexis... No quiero que viva eso. Ya se encargó su madre de enseñarle que la vida no es un cuento de Disney.

- Rick... - sujetó su rostro - Esta herida... - tocando su gasa - ...no es comparable con la herida que tienes ahí dentro. - tocó su pecho - La mía cicatriza. - lo besó - Tienes tanto tacto conmigo, tanto cuidado, cuando tengo que ser yo quien te cure por dentro. Porque lo que tienes ahí guardado, es tan desgarrador que vamos a necesitar tiempo y mucha paciencia. Tiempo para que confíes y paciencia para que me des ese tiempo en el que te demuestre que estoy aquí... pero no de paso. Me quedo. - besó su torso. Repitió sus caricias durante varios segundos. - Quiero firmar esos papeles. Quiero estar en la vida de Alexis para siempre. Porque quiero acompañarle en su primer día de colegio. En su primer día de instituto. Quiero estar ahí cuando se gradúe, cuando le entren las dudas de qué estudios realizar. Cuando se enamore. Cuando tenga su primera cita. Quiero estar sin dormir toda una noche, hasta oírla entrar después de disfrutar con sus amigos en una fiesta. Quiero todo eso y mucho más. - Richard la alzó por sus caderas y dio varias vueltas.

- Te quiero. - la besó.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Sí, sí, sí.

- ¿Se lo preguntamos? - nerviosa.

- Creo que no le importará que la despertemos un poquito. - sonrió.

* * *

Como dos niños pequeños, entraron en la habitación de Alexis, sigilosos. Se pusieron en cada uno de sus laterales. La acariciaron hasta que despertó. - Papi... Mami... - sonriente e intentando que sus ojitos no se cerrasen - ¿Es de día?

- No, calabaza.

- Queremos preguntarte una cosita, cariño.

- Sí, mami. - se abrazó a ella, apoyando su cabecita en su pecho.

- Tú mami y yo queremos saber si quieres que Kate sea tu mami...

- Es mi mami, papi. - dijo convencida.

- Si, calabaza, pero eso hay que hacerlo legal... Firmar unos papeles para que todo el mundo sepa que es tu mami. ¿Quieres?

- Es mi mami.

- Sí, cariño, soy tu mami. Tu papi no se explica bien. - sonrió, mirando a Richard que se encogió de hombros. - Cuando naciste... - comenzó Kate con cautela - tenías una mamá y un papá...

- Hmmm... - Alexis la miró preocupada.

- Ellos pusieron tu nombre en un papel, diciendo que eran tus papás.

- Hmmm... - Alexis sintió miedo y se agarró a la camiseta de Kate, pensando que lo que le iban a decir no le iba a gustar.

- Luego tu mami, se fue... y tu papi, se quedó solo en ese papel. - besó su cabecita - Mírame cariño... - alzó la mirada de Alexis desde su barbilla - Yo quiero estar en ese papel, con tu papi... como tú mamá. ¿Tú quieres?

- ¡Sí, mami! Si. ¡Si quiero! - se abrazó a su cuello, apretando con sus bracitos. - Tú, mi mamá.

- Eso es calabaza. Ella será tu mamá. - Richard las abrazó a ambas.

- ¿Para siempre mami? ¿No te vas, verdad? - preguntó preocupada.

- No, cariño. ¿Sabes por qué?

- No... - dijo bajito.

- Porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Sin tus abracitos. Sin tus besitos. Porque me encanta cuando me dices 'Te quiero'. - besó su cabecita.

- Yo también mami. Todo eso. - se aferró a ella - Ella se fue. - dijo bajito - No quiero que vuelva. Solo te quiero a ti. A ti y a papi. A los dos.

- Ella no volverá, calabaza. - Richard, acariciando la espalda de su hija.

- Hmmm... - sonó relajada, durmiéndose.

- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros cariño? - Kate.

- Sí mami.

* * *

Los tres, junto a Max, entraron en la habitación principal. Colocaron a Alexis en el medio y la rodearon entre sus brazos. Se besaron y juntaron sus frentes mientras aferraban con suavidad a la pequeña que se apoyó en el cuerpo de Kate. - Mami... - sonó adormecida.

- Dime mi vida... - susurró Kate.

- Te quiero mami...

- Yo también te quiero.

- A ti también papi. - Y respiró profundamente, dormida.

- Lo sé calabaza. - besó su cabecita y miró a Kate - Mañana hablaré con mi abogado. - sonrió, acariciando su brazo.

- Gracias. - besó su frente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, a pesar de todo el dolor que tenéis, me habéis abierto vuestro corazón. Y aunque no lo queráis reconocer, confiáis en mí. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Te quiero, loquita. - la besó.

- Yo también.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Richard como Kate se sobresaltaron al oír varios golpes fuertes en la puerta. Richard se incorporó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado cuando ante él, Espósito y Ryan, le miraban como si se estuviese acabando el mundo.

- ¿Kate? - los dos detectives a la vez.

- En la cama.

- Bien. - dijo Espósito entrando. Ryan le siguió. Richard cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - volvió a preguntarles.

- Hemos seguido investigando... - Ryan mirándole preocupado - No tenemos buenas noticias.

- Tenéis que iros durante una temporada. - siguió Espósito.

- ¿Cómo? - Kate desde el pasillo.

- Kate, tienes que...

- No Rick... repítelo Espósito.

- Tenéis que salir del país ya. - Espósito.

- Tu tirador... Ha rondado por aquí. Tiene la orden de matarte Kate. Ahora mismo no podemos certificar tu seguridad. - Ryan.

- No puede ser... Tiene que haber otra solución. Puedo irme a otra parte del país.

- Te seguirá. - Espósito.

- No lo sabes seguro. - Kate.

- Sí, lo sé y lo sabes. Sabes que esto no es un juego Kate. - Espósito enfrentándose a ella.

- No puedo irme de aquí... - se sentó en el sofá, tocándose la cicatriz.

- Kate... - se acercó Richard a ella preocupado.

- No Rick... - le puso el brazo para que no se acercase.

- Por favor... tu herida... - le dijo el escritor.

- No. Ahora no. Es mi problema. No el tuyo. No me puedes ayudar. - Richard se sintió rechazado, retrocedió y se mantuvo alejado, al otro lado de la isla. A los pocos minutos se fue en busca de Alexis, mientras allí, Kate, intentaba convencer a Espósito y Ryan de que era una locura lo que le estaban proponiendo. - Busquemos otra solución.

- No la hay. - Espósito.

- Kate, no seas tan cabezota. - Ryan miró hacia el pasillo por donde Richard había desaparecido.

- Joder... me estáis pidiendo que me vaya a otro país... ¡sin fecha de vuelta! - nerviosa.

- Mira Kate... o te vas... o te matan. - Espósito - Decide. Decide si merece la pena vivir o prefieres morir. Y nos avisas. - Ambos se levantaron y se fueron.

* * *

Kate entró en su habitación y se encontró a Richard echado, junto a su hija, abrazados. Sabía que estaba haciéndose el dormido. Y no se extrañaba, había estado 'lúcida' en el salón. Lo había alejado de golpe, por sus nervios. Pero lo había alejado. A pesar de saber de todas sus dudas. Cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta él. Se sentó en el lateral de la cama. Acarició su brazo. - Rick... sé que estás despierto. Y si no me quieres hablar, lo entenderé. Es que no me puedo ir. No puedo darles ese gusto. Sería como darles la razón.

- Entonces... ¿te quedas? - preguntó mirándola.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa. - afirmó.

- ¿Aun sabiendo que te matarán?

- Eso nadie lo sabe...

- Es lo que han dicho Kate... y no lo han dicho de broma. - preocupado.

- Rick...

- No Kate... No, no, no, no. - se levantó de la cama esquivándola y saliendo de allí. Kate fue tras él.

- Rick, escúchame, por favor.

- ¿Qué te escuche? ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Tus razones para quedarte aquí y esperar a que te maten?

- No vayas por ahí... porque no es tu...

- Mi problema... - dijo bajito, terminando su frase.

- Rick, no he...

- Es la segunda vez que me lo dices hoy... que no eres mi problema... que no me tengo que preocupar por tí. - sonrió con rabia y dolor - Tengo una casa en España. En el norte de Navarra. Es un paraje un tanto recóndito. Para llegar hasta allí, tienes que ir por un motivo o porque lo conozcas... No es camino de paso para nadie ni para ningún lugar. - le explicó mientras evitaba mirarle a la cara - Si cambias de opinión, estará abierta para ti, Kate. - miró por la ventana.

- Rick...

- Es un paisaje increíble. Te gustaría. - sin hacerle caso.

- Te quiero. - le susurró.

- Hay poca gente. Unas cien personas. Pero viven a lo suyo. Pasarías desapercibida en un par de semanas. Sin problemas. - seguía su explicación.

- Te quiero. - mientras daba un paso más hacia él.

- La casa, está arriba del todo del pueblo. Un poco apartada. Con un bonito jardín. Bueno, imagino que habría que arreglarlo. Hay una increíble chimenea... en invierno es increíble.

- Te quiero, Rick. Te quiero. Te quiero. Perdóname. Llevo todos estos años acostumbrada a pelear en esto sola, sin que nadie me entienda. Necesito atrapar a quien mató a mi madre. Necesito hacerlo. Puede que no lo entendáis, pero necesito hacerlo. Ya la he perdido a ella... - Richard seguía sin moverse - Si te pierdo a ti... - frenó a un paso de él.

- Si nosotros te perdemos a ti, Kate... - susurró.

- Te quiero. - repitió.

Richard se volvió hacia ella. Su rabia se había esfumado. Solo había amor. - Déjame ayudarte, por favor. No me apartes de ti como lo hago yo. Alguien tiene que ser el adulto en esta relación. - bromeó.

- Oh, Rick... - lo abrazó - Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Richard agarró su rostro y la besó. Tierno. Dulce. Posesivo. - Te ayudaré a resolver el asesinato de tu madre. Te lo prometo. Haré lo que sea, pero...

- ¿Sabes cortar leña?

- Sí... - sonrió.

- ¿Me ayudarás desde allí?

- Sí.- le dijo serio y convencido.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer las maletas. - sintió un nuevo tirón en su cicatriz y no pudo ocultar el dolor.

- Te duele. - Richard apretó su cicatriz.

- Hay que hablar con el médico. - lo besó.

- Lo haré. Llamo ahora. Hago las maletas, compro los billetes, tú avisas a Espósito y nos vamos. - le dijo mientras iba a por el teléfono.

- Rick... - le agarró de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo miedo Rick.

- Todo va a salir bien. - la abrazó.

- Si me he negado antes a irme... no os puedo arrastrar conmigo. - escondió su rostro en su pecho.

- Mira Kate, te quiero - le obligó a mirarlo - Y Alexis y yo, nos vamos a contigo, al mismísimo infierno si es necesario. - le afirmó con rotundidad - Así que, vamos a secarnos esas lágrimas, a esconder nuestro miedo y nos vamos. - la abrazó.

* * *

A las cuatro horas de esa última conversación, Alexis, Kate y Richard estaban subidos en un avión, junto a una cesta, donde Max se asomaba asustado, sin entender qué había hecho mal para estar allí encerrado, con todas las cosas que podría investigar en ese gran espacio nuevo.

Alexis, sentada entre los brazos de Kate, dormía. - ¿No será un cambio muy brusco para ella? - preguntó preocupada.

- Kate... me estoy dando cuenta que ella es más fuerte que nosotros. - la besó.

- ¿Te dio tiempo a hablar con el abogado?

- Sí, me enviará los papeles a España en cuanto estén listos. - sonrió - ¿Lista para ser mamá de forma oficial?

- Mientras tú estés a mi lado, cerca de mí, estoy preparada para todo. - acerco sus labios a los de él, tentándolo - Estoy deseando llegar y que me enseñes todos esos lugares que me has explicado. - lo besó.

- Te aseguró que será un viaje inolvidable Kate. - apoyó su frente en la de ella y sonrieron.

* * *

Sí, habían salido huyendo de casa, por una amenaza mortal, pero presentían que el futuro les tenía preparado toda una aventura, que atesorarían siempre en su corazón.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 026**

En cuanto pisaron el aeropuerto de Madrid, recogieron su equipaje y se dirigieron al aparcamiento. Al llegar allí, Richard estuvo durante varios segundos mirando a un lado y al otro, buscando un rostro amigo, mientras Kate y Alexis lo miraban impacientes.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien o nos hemos perdido? - preguntó Kate sonriendo.

- Inspectora, tenga un poquito más de fe en mí. - miró a su derecha de nuevo y sonrió - ¡Ramón!

Un hombre bajito, rechonchete y canoso saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Richard! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte muchacho! - lo abrazó.

- ¡Cuántos años Ramón! Pero estás igual que siempre.

- Tú que me miras con buenos ojos, hijo, pero la edad ya no perdona. - le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fijó en Alexis y Kate.

- Ramón... te presento a Kate y a... nuestra hija Alexis. - pronunció sonriente.

- Encantado de conocerte. - tendió su mano a Kate.

- Igualmente. - le estrechó la inspectora.

Se agachó hacia la pequeña. - Es un placer conocerte.

- Gracias. - dijo bajito Alexis.

- Ramón, gracias por venir a buscarnos. Llegar hasta allí ahora, sería un milagro... ya sabes que mi memoria tiene un límite.

- Llevas muchos años sin venir, hijo. Demasiados. - lo miró con ternura - Este jovencito lleva cerca de 6 años sin pasarse a visitarnos. - le confesó a Kate.

- ¿6 años? - preguntó Kate intentando sacar más información.

- Es una historia un poco larga. - le guiñó - pero es cierto, llevo seis años sin estar por aquí y Ramón y Carmen, su mujer, son quienes cuidan de la casa. Los conocí hace 8 años, cuando me escondí por aquí en una época en la que lo necesitaba.

- Es una historia muy larga, pero muy divertida también y seguro que Carmen está encantada de contarte todos los detalles. - le confió a Kate.

- Me encantará descubrirla. - contestó Kate mirando de soslayo a Richard.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Richard.

- Si, no esperemos más que mi mujer estará calculando las horas para verte aparecer. - Ramón.

* * *

4 horas y 40 minutos después, el Valle de Codés se abría ante sus ojos. Su verdor. Su frescura. Si invitación a disfrutar de la vida, del momento, del instante que te planta el destino. Al llegar al cruce en el que se dividía el pueblo en dos partes, Ramón giró hacia su derecha, dejando a su izquierda la otra parte del pueblo y de frente, la dirección hacia Logroño. Una vez giraron, el paso del coche fue muy lento, hasta volver a desviarse, al término del pueblo hacia un camino de tierra a su derecha. A los pocos metros, frenó. Al otro lado de la verja, entre los barrotes, Carmen, sonreía.

- ¡Richard! ¡Richard! Por Dios, muchacho, ¿pensabas no volver nunca por aquí? - salió Carmen a abrazarse con él.

- Carmen, ¡qué alegría!

- Oh, no te creas que te vas a librar de mi charla, señorito... 6 años... ¿dónde te has metido? - cuando vio a Alexis se quedó callada durante varios segundos - ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Qué preciosidad! ¿No me digas que es tu hija? - la alzó en sus brazos. Alexis sonrió. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan alegre como aquella mujer y le produjo mucha intriga. No dejó de mirarla en todo momento. - Eres guapísima cielo... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Alexis. - sonrió.

- Qué nombre más bonito... pues aquí te lo vas a pasar muy bien, ¡ya te lo digo yo! - otra vez se quedó callada cuando se tropezó con los ojos de Kate - ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Qué tengo más sorpresas!

- Ella es Kate, Carmen. - Richard la presentó orgulloso.

- ¡Es maravillosa! ¡No me esperaba menos de ti la verdad! - le lanzó una mirada divertida a Richard - Encantada Kate.

- Igualmente, Carmen. - le sonrió - Es un placer conocerlos y estar aquí.

- Por favor, no nos hables de usted. Richard es de la familia. Y por supuesto, vosotras también.

- Está bien. - asintió Kate feliz ante aquella mujer tan abierta y cariñosa.

- Ha merecido la pena que haya tardado 6 años en volver... no os podéis quejar de la sorpresas que os he traído. - Richard.

- No cambiarás, muchacho. - rio Ramón - Siempre intentando salirte con la tuya, ¡eh! Pero no te pienses que nos vamos a olvidar de estos años de absoluto abandono. - bromeó.

- Ha sido un poco complicado venir pero os compensaré por ello. - Richard.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar? - Carmen.

- Por ahora, durante una buena temporada. No tenemos fecha de vuelta. - Richard, mirando a Kate, mientras esta le asentía con seguridad.

- Pasemos dentro para que os vayáis instalando, colocando las cosas y por si necesitáis algo que se nos haya olvidado, aunque creo que hemos comprado todo lo que nos pediste. - Ramón.

- Gracias, Ramón. Ahora tendremos que hacer cuentas. ¡No os merezco! - sonrió remarcando la última frase.

- Eso dalo por hecho, hijo. - Carmen encaminándose hacia el interior de la casa - Vamos Kate, te enseñaré la casa, mientras estos hombres se ponen al día de sus cosas y Richard comprueba que no necesitáis nada más.

- Claro que sí Carmen, vamos. - Kate la siguió, sonriendo, viendo como Alexis se sentía segura en los brazos de aquella mujer. Se sintió orgullosa de la pequeña, estaba aprendiendo a vencer al miedo, a no esconderse y a dar oportunidades a nuevas personas.

* * *

Carmen les fue enseñando cada parte de la casa. La planta baja tenía la cocina, el salón, dos despachos, un baño y un pequeño pasillo unido al garaje, donde había un coche y un todoterreno, más un espacio cuidadosamente ordenado lleno de leña. En la planta superior había cuatro habitaciones, con un baño interior en cada una de ellas y una salita. La habitación principal contaba con una terraza exterior, con vistas a la Peña de Yoar. Estaba amueblada con un sofá de tres plazas y una mesa de centro.

- ¿Te gusta Kate? - preguntó Carmen al ver que Kate seguía en la terraza, mirando las vistas que se cernían sobre ella.

- Es increíble, me encanta. No imaginé que esto sería así. - sin apartar su mirada del frente.

- Tanto la niña como tú, estaréis muy a gusto aquí. De Richard no digo nada porque sé que el adora estas tierras. Aunque no las haya visitado mucho en los últimos tiempos. - dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo lo conocisteis? - se volvió Kate con intriga.

Carmen miró a su alrededor, buscando a Alexis, pero la niña, estaba en su habitación, junto a Max, colocándole su cesto y algunos de sus juguetes. - Richard llegó aquí con apenas 20 años. Fue una gran tormenta quien lo dejó en nuestra puerta y desde entonces, para nosotros, es como un hijo.

- ¿Una tormenta? - confusa.

- Richard estaba haciendo el Camino de Santiago. Calculó mal los tiempos, una tormenta lo pilló a mitad de camino de su siguiente parada, llamó a nuestra puerta, completamente empapado, temblando, calado hasta el alma. Tanto que tuvo que estar tres días con nosotros para recuperarse del todo. Cuando terminó el camino, volvió para despedirse. Al cabo de unos meses regresó, con su primer libro en las manos, diciéndonos que estaba siendo todo un éxito y que había regresado para poder comprarse un pequeño refugio cerca de nosotros. Esta casa la construyó mi marido Ramón, junto a la ayuda, entre otros, del propio Richard.

- ¿Cómo?

- Madre mía, hija, creo que vamos a necesitar muchas horas para poder ponerte al día de todo, porque me parece que él sigue siendo el mismo muchacho reservado de antes. - agarró una de sus manos - Pero nunca he conocido un corazón más grande que el suyo. Es un auténtico ángel. - le comentó en tono misterioso, aumentando la intriga de la inspectora.

- ¿Os dijo por qué vino a España, cuando apareció en vuestra puerta?

- Por aquel entonces era un niño. Y ese niño venía huyendo. Huyendo de varias personas que le hicieron mucho daño. Ante nosotros se presentó un chico vulnerable, incapaz de confiar ni de sonreír. Nunca le había visto la mirada que tiene ahora... y eso tiene que ser tanto por ti como por vuestra hija.

- ¿No os dijo nada más? Digo... yo... no quiero resultar pesada...

- Te entiendo. No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Y yo, muy gustosa, te contaré todo lo que pueda, pero te recomiendo que le preguntes. Porque por mucho que yo te pueda dar algunas pinceladas, la verdad de lo que le pasó a sus 20 años, solo la sabe él. Vino con una carga muy pesada. Con mucho dolor. Y, aquí, encontró cierta paz.

- Es lo que venimos buscando ahora... - susurró Kate mirando hacia la terraza - ...aunque esta vez sea a mí a quien quiera proteger. - concluyó ante la atenta mirada de Carmen que no quiso hacerle ningún tipo de pregunta. Se limitó a esperar una reacción por parte de Kate para ir en busca de Alexis y bajar a la primera planta.

* * *

Richard y Ramón estaban en la cocina, haciendo sus cuentas. El escritor revisó varias veces los armarios y la nevera. - Está todo perfecto Ramón. Es increíble lo que me seguís cuidando. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí y seguís haciendo.

- No nos tienes que agradecer nada. Estamos aquí para eso. Lo sabes. No pudimos tener hijos. Y tú te has convertido en nuestro hijo. - le dijo emocionado.

- Tú sabes que adoro a mi madre, a pesar de sus locuras, pero vosotros sois mi familia. Espero algún día poder juntaros a todos. Sería fantástico. - apretó su hombro.

- Te veo bien hijo. - dijo Ramón orgulloso - Te veo mejor que nunca. Es esa mujer, ¿verdad? - sonrió al ver que Richard se sonrojaba - Sí, es ella... ¿Te acuerdas? En su momento te lo dije. Llegaría Richard, llegaría la mujer indicada para ti.

- He vivido lo mejor y lo peor del amor. Y ella, es lo mejor. - le afirmó.

- Lo peor, hijo, no fue tu culpa... y eso es algo que debes recordar siempre. ¿Entendido? - se quedó blanco cuando en el marco de la puerta, vio a Kate. - ¡Kate! ¿Te ha gustado la casa?

- Sí, es estupenda. - frunció el ceño al ver que cambiaban de tema al ser descubierta - Me ha dicho Carmen que tú fuiste el jefe de obra y que Rick te estuvo ayudando.

- Fue un gran trabajo en equipo. Estoy muy orgulloso del resultado final. - sonrió.

- Ramón es un artista. - le informó a Kate y se acercó hasta ella para darle un pequeño abrazo. Notó que Kate se mostraba algo tirante.

- Voy a ir colocando parte de la ropa y si, os parece bien, me gustaría poder echarme un rato, el viaje me tiene muerta. - sonrió todo lo que pudo mientras se perdió por las escaleras.

- Ella no lo sabe. - se giró hacia Ramón - Aun no le he contado esa parte de mi vida.

- Debes hacerlo. En una relación, no hay que tener secretos. Porque los secretos destruyen la confianza. Y sin confianza, no queda nada. - lo abrazó - Y ahora, voy a buscar a Carmen, que estará perdida por el jardín y nos vamos. Descansar, enséñales toda esta maravilla, disfruta de ellas y mañana pasaros por casa en cuanto tengáis un rato libre.

- Perfecto. - asintió Richard. Ramón salió en busca de su mujer.

* * *

Richard subió a aquella primera planta. En su mente se agolparon recuerdos positivos y negativos. Positivos por aquel aprendizaje de trabajo en equipo. Aquel aprendizaje de mostrar el corazón con confianza. Pero también le asaltaron lo negativos. Aquellos días llenos de culpabilidad. Cuando las pesadillas lo visitaban sin avisar y se despertaba entre gritos, bañado en sudor.

Miró hacia su derecha al escuchar a su hija explicándole a Max que durante unas semanas tendría que acostumbrarse a descubrir nuevos olores. Sonrió. Miró al frente y caminó hacia allí.

- Ey... - se acercó a Kate por la espalda y la abrazó.

- Ey... - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Te gusta el sitio? - la besó en su cuello.

- Hmmm...

- Hmmm... ¿Todo bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- Estoy un poco cansada por el viaje, el cambio de hora, las horas en el coche... - explicó.

- Kate... - agarró sus caderas y se enfrentó a ella, cara a cara - Esto no es cansancio. - acarició sus mejillas - Te conozco. Dímelo, por favor...

- ¿Qué pasó hace 8 años Rick? - preguntó directa - ¿Por qué viniste en busca de refugio?

* * *

Richard se quedó en silencio. Acarició su rostro, con sus yemas. Repasó el contorno de sus labios. - Hace 8 años viví una pesadilla. Salí huyendo de Nueva York y viajé hasta España. Al principio creí que por azar. Pero fue el destino. Ramón y Carmen tenían que entrar en mi vida. - se alejó de ella y salió a la terraza, apoyándose en la barandilla.

- Rick... - lo abrazó por detrás - Hace cuatro años, viví una pesadilla, y mi vida cambió para siempre. Junto a la de mi padre.

- Kate... - Richard se aferró más a la barandilla entendiendo lo que Kate le estaba ofreciendo. Confianza por confianza. Desnudo, por desnudo. Abrir el corazón con la certeza de saber que quien está frente a ti es capaz de hacer lo mismo.

- Me han pasado muchas cosas Kate... la gente, ahora, solo ve a un joven escritor de éxito, forrado en el dólar, de fiesta en fiesta... pero eso es solo la imagen que mi publicista ha querido vender de mí... en su momento, me creí lo que decía, que aumentarían las cifras de ventas pero me he dado cuenta que no. Mi vida de ahora, contigo, con la niña, es perfecta y las ventas siguen su curso. No se han visto alteradas. - sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos. Kate, estiró sus brazos para acariciar sus manos. Suave. Con ternura. Paciencia. Hasta que comenzó a aflojar. - A mí nadie me ha querido nunca. Solo mi madre. Y ella quiere a su manera. Ya sabes, el amor bañado en irresponsabilidad. Pero, siempre, aderezado con ternura y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, sabiduría... Esto último negaré haberlo dicho. - frenó en seco, como si no estuviese listo para abrir esa parte de su corazón.

- Estudiaba derecho. En Stanford. Cada 15 días volvía a casa. Y siempre que lo hacía, esa primera noche, mis padres y yo quedábamos en nuestro restaurante italiano favorito. Hasta aquel día, en el que estuvimos esperando durante una hora a mi madre y al final, preocupados, fuimos a buscarla a casa. Cuando llegamos allí, ella no estaba. Pero sí, un policía. - besó la espalda de Rick, evitando que se diese la vuelta, no quería que viese su rostro en esos momentos. Entrelazaron sus manos. Kate apoyó su cabeza en él.

- Kate... déjame mirarte, por favor. - susurró.

- Rick... - suplicó bajito, como en una caricia dolorosa.

- Te quiero... - pronunció.

Kate liberó sus manos poco a poco y le dio espacio para que se diese la vuelta. Richard, se giró y la abrazó. Tras varios segundos, se sentó en el sofá de la terraza con ella encima. - Kate... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... Estamos en un paraje increíble, con una magia que te sorprenderá día a día... y no quiero presionarte, quiero que me lo cuentes cuando estés preparada. Porque yo estaré listo para escucharte.

- Lo sé. - escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

- Te voy a contar toda mi vida Kate. Sin dejarme nada en el tintero. Te lo prometo. Porque no quiero tener ningún secreto contigo. Lo único que te pido es un poco de paciencia... hasta ahora no había nadie en mi corazón lo suficientemente importante como para abrirme del todo. Siempre he intentado ocultar partes de mi vida. Contigo no quiero.

- Me encanta esto Rick. No hay otro sitio en el que quiera estar ahora mismo. Carmen y Ramón son maravillosos. Alexis está feliz. - lo besó - Reconozco que me he preocupado cuando he escuchado parte de la conversación que mantenías con...

- Kate... yo...

- No soporto cuando intuyo que te han hecho daño... Y me enfado, porque necesito saber todo de ti, para cuidarte, mimarte,...

- Vamos a hacer una cosa... - tocó la punta de nariz - Te prometo que desde esta misma noche, cada vez que nos vayamos a dormir, te iré contando todo lo que necesites.

- ¿Sin censura?

- Sin censura.

- Perfecto... yo te prometo lo mismo. - tentó su boca, rozando sus labios.

- Kate... - intentando besarla mientras ella se apartaba de él.

- Hmmm...

- Te quiero besar... - susurró.

- Escritor, recuerda que a mí también me gusta jugar. - posó sus labios en su lóbulo y lo mordió suave - Y te recuerdo otra de tus promesas... uno de estos días estarás en mis manos completamente...

- Hmmm... - concentrado en las sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

Richard, de pronto, abrió sus ojos. - ¡Kate! ¡Tú medicación! Esto del viaje... he perdido la cabeza... hay que preparar algo de comer... - intentó levantarse pero Kate se lo impidió.

- Estoy bien... estar aquí me sienta bien. - besó su mejilla.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! - entró Alexis corriendo hasta donde ellos.

- Calabaza... súbete. - Richard la alzó con uno de sus brazos. - Tengo a mis dos mujeres pegaditas. Soy muy afortunado, ¡eh!

- Sí, papi. - sonrió Alexis - Hmmm... Tengo un poquito de hambre. - indicando ese 'poquito' con dos de sus deditos.

- Entonces, tendremos que ir a comer algo, cariño. - Kate besó su cabecita y miró a Richard, para besarlo.

Alexis se escurrió de los brazos de su padre y salió en estampida, feliz. Kate, salió tras ella. Richard la detuvo, agarrando uno de sus brazos. - Kate...

- Dime...

- Quiero que conozcas mi gran historia con Ramón y Carmen. Esta noche, te lo contaré todo. No quiero que dudes de eso, por favor.

- Si hay alguien en quien confíe, es en ti. - lo besó - Y si te portas bien... - se acercó hasta quedar a un escaso milímetro de su lóbulo - ...y me confías tus secretos... puede que, luego, te... - tiró de él, rozando la punta de su lengua - recompense...

Richard tembló. Aquella noche iba a ser inolvidable.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 027**

El primer día pasó mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado. Después de comer, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar un rato y recuperar el sueño perdido, así que, todos juntos, se trasladaron hacia la habitación principal y durmieron. A las dos horas, Richard, se despertó. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado y sonrió al recordar que estaban allí, en su refugio. Comprobó que tanto Kate como Alexis dormían relajadamente y junto a Max, salió de la habitación.

El pequeño Bulldog que había crecido considerablemente, insistió en salir al jardín. Mientras olisqueaba su nuevo territorio, al que debía marcar considerablemente, Richard no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar hasta el cultivo de rosas blancas. Estaban perfectas. Ramón se había esmerado concienzudamente en cuidar y mejorar aquella parte del jardín. Recordó la historia de Carmen y Ramón... la historia de las rosas azules y deseó, fervientemente, ser capaz de cuidar su amor con Kate como esa pareja entrañable lo hacía el uno con el otro.

- Me ha costado encontrarte. - Kate abrazándolo por detrás.

- Me desperté y Max estaba un poco nervioso, así que bajamos para que paseara un poco por su nuevo jardín. - se volvió y la besó.

- No sabía que fueses tan romántico... Me encantan las rosas. - dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rosal.

- Vaya... Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. Pensaba que era una inspectora dura, y poco dada a la ternura. - le sonrió.

- Las apariencias engañan. - lo besó.

- ¿Alexis?

- Con Max. - se dio la vuelta y vio como la pequeña y su perro caminaban hacia ellos - Ahí vienen.

- Está bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí, está contenta de estar aquí. Está abriéndose cada vez más rápido. Ya no supone un problema que lleguen cambios. Los acepta bien.

- Me parece que eres gran responsable de eso.

- Tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo. - lo abrazó.

- Papi... - tiró del pantalón de Richard.

- Dime calabaza. - le tocó su cabecita.

- ¿Cómo cuidas esto? - preguntó preocupada. Mientras Kate sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su pelirroja.

- Ramón y Carmen lo cuidan.

- Me gusta papi. ¿Nos vamos a quedar mucho?

- ¿Quieres quedarte mucho?

- Quiero cuidarlo yo también. - dijo convencida ante la perplejidad de los dos adultos.

- A mí también me gustaría cuidarlo durante un tiempo... - Kate alzó a la niña y miró a Richard - Da igual si alargamos un poco más el tiempo que teníamos pensado, ¿no?

Richard miró a Kate sobrecogido, dándose cuenta de lo especial que resultaba que antepusiera la necesidad de Alexis a la suya propia y a esa sed de venganza que no le dejaba vivir, en plenitud, su felicidad. - Nos quedaremos el tiempo que queráis. No tenemos prisa. - las abrazó mientras Max, intentaba participar en la efusividad familiar, apoyándose con sus patas en las piernas del escritor.

- Aunque... - pronunció bajito Alexis.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Bueno... se me había olvidado que va a venir Papá Noel.

- Sí, queda poco más de un mes cariño. - Richard.

- Estoy aquí y él me ha encontrado siempre en la otra casa. - explicó lo que para ella era algo obvio.

Kate y Richard no pudieron evitar reír mientras Alexis los miraba con seriedad y preocupada por ese detalle de cambio de domicilio.

- No te preocupes cariño, porque tu papi, le va a escribir esta noche y le va a contar que durante un tiempo vamos a estar en España. Y te encontrará. - besó su frente.

- ¡Vale! - Alexis la abrazó contenta.

- Y tras haber resuelto el tema principal del día, creo que es hora de que, entre todos, hagamos fuego en nuestra maravillosa chimenea... es lo que más me gusta de la casa. - les dirigió una mirada de niño travieso.

- Papi... - Alexis mirando hacia el rosal - Me gustan esas flores.

- A mí también calabaza. - sonrió.

- Son blanco. - observó - ¿no hay más colores?

- Tienen que ser blancas, cariño. - acarició su mejilla, convencido de lo que estaba pronunciando.

- ¿Blancas? - preguntó Kate sabiendo que aquella frase tenía mucha más información.

- Es que a mí me gustan las azules. - afirmó, sonriéndoles, guiñándoles un ojo y caminando hacia la casa.

- Papi...

- Rick...

* * *

El escritor se alejó de ellas dejándolas con la intriga. Entró hasta el garaje para cargar un cesto de leña y llegar al salón. Una vez allí enumeró los pasos que Ramón, en aquellos pasados dos años, le fue recordando cada vez que en lugar de fuego, salía humo en cada uno de sus intentos.

Se sentó con paciencia, limpió bien la base, colocó sarmientos, cogió varios papeles de periódico, prendió fuego en él y en aquel espacio reducido, como una pequeña cueva, que había creado entre las astillas, insertó las hojas ardiendo. Soplo suave. Durante varios segundos y aquello prendió. Por primera vez en su vida, a la primera, la llamarada estaba de su parte. A velocidad, alcanzó varios leños y los colocó estratégicamente para que fuesen calentándose y prendiendo. Se quedó quieto. Mirando. Las llamas siempre le habían hipnotizado.

Aplausos. Y vítores. Eso es lo que escuchó al cabo de un minuto. Al girarse sobre sus rodillas, vio a Alexis y a Kate, sonriendo.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! - inclinando su cabeza.

- ¡Papi! - salió corriendo hacia sus brazos - ¡Fuego!

- Sí, calabaza. - sonrió orgulloso de su logro.

- ¡Fuego en casa! - sin quitar sus enormes ojos azules de la chimenea - Me gusta...

- Pero tienes que tener cuidado y no acercar tus manitas, ¡eh!

- Si, papi, sí.

- ¿Es la primera vez que te sale el fuego a la primera? - se arrodilló junto a ellos.

- ¿Alguna noche me metiste algún chip raro en mi cerebro para leer mis pensamientos?

- Me pillaste. - le guiñó el ojo.

- Mira mami... hace ruido... ¡chispas!

- Sí, cariño, ven... - la agarró, y fueron a sentarse al sofá - Vamos a ver el fuego desde aquí.

- Es bonito. - Alexis apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de Kate mientras mirada atenta las llamas.

- Sí... - mirando a su escritor que sonreía acercándose hasta ellas y sentándose a su lado - Tú papi sabe hacer fuego...

- Como los hombres de las tribus... - Richard siguió su juego.

- Igualito. - Kate lo besó.

- Max... con cuidado... - advirtió la pequeña a su bulldog cuando este intentó acercarse a investigar y salió en estampida asustado por alguna chispa.

- Es un gran perro guardián, ahí donde lo veis... - Richard persiguiendo a Max con la mirada.

* * *

El resto del día pasó muy tranquilo. Prepararon las habitaciones. Kate se adjudicó uno de los despachos de la planta baja y el otro quedo para Richard. Aunque ambos estaban separados por una puerta corredera. En la salita de la planta superior, Richard, también hizo otra pequeña fogata y así ir calentando la casa, poco a poco. Aunque también tuvo que tirar de la calefacción individual que había instalado. La casa era demasiado grande para tirar solo de las dos chimeneas y menos aún con Alexis de por medio.

- Papi... - Alexis acostada, esperando a que sus padre le leyesen el cuento de la noche.

- Dime calabaza.

- ¿Has escrito a Papá Noel? - preocupada.

- En cuanto te lea el libro, le escribo.

- No te olvides.

- Tranquila cariño, que si se le olvida, se lo recuerdo yo.

- Vale. - sonrió.

- Oh... no confiáis en mi memoria... ¡y eso que es de elefante!

- ¡Papi! - rio - ¡El elefante es grande!

- Es que papi es muy exagerado.

- Síiii... y mami no hace más que reírse de mí.

- ¡Eres gracioso papi!

- Ves... - rio Kate.

- Lo que me preocupa es la rapidez con la que hacéis equipo... - las miró achicando los ojos y tramando un plan de cosquillas hacia Alexis.

- ¡Ay! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - riendo a carcajadas - ¡Mami! ¡Ayuda!

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! - Richard riendo y quejándose del ataque de Kate.

- Papi... te quejas mucho...

- Es que papi tien un punto clave de cosquillas. - Kate le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, bueno... - saltó fuera de la cama para librarse de las manos de Kate - Prometo portarme bien hasta que acabemos el cuento y así no me hacéis cosquillas, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! - Alexis.

- ¡Vale! - Kate.

* * *

Kate se quedó la última en la habitación de Alexis hasta que le dejó completamente tapada. Richard, pensativo, apoyado en la terraza, esperó su llegada.

- Rick... hace mucho frío... si dejas la puerta abierta, la calefacción poco hace. - lo abrazó por detrás.

- Te estaba esperando... - se volvió hacia ella - Ven. - Entró con ella a la habitación, agarrados de la mano. Cerró bien la puerta de la terraza y dejó que la luz de la noche atravesase la habitación.

* * *

Se plantó en medio de la habitación con ella. Comenzó a desnudarla. Lento. Cada botón de su camisa, mientras rozaba la yema de sus dedos en los espacios de piel que encontraba por el camino. Kate, sorprendida, no dijo nada. Se dejó hacer. La mirada de él rasgaba su alma con la ternura con la que la miraba. Su camisa desapareció. Richard hizo lo mismo con la suya. Continuó con las zapatillas de ella y sus calcetines. Siguió con los suyos propios. Tras lo cual, posicionó sus manos en la cintura de Kate que dio un pequeño respingo ante un contacto electrizante. Cruzaron sus miradas. Sonrieron. La inspectora asintió para que continuase con lo que estaba haciendo. Confiando en él. El escritor pasó sus pulgares por su cintura, hasta llegar a su botón. Lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera. Lento. Muy Lento. El pantalón fue descendiendo mientras rozaba su mano con su piel. Notando como la piel de su musa se erizaba. Los pantalones desaparecieron.

Richard respiró profundo. Miró a Kate a los ojos. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Para que Kate lo viese bien. Solo con la luz de la noche. Puso sus manos en el botón. Lo desabrochó. Deslizó su cremallera. Bajó sus pantalones sin apartar su mirada de ella. Los lanzó a un lado. Volvió a acercarse a Kate. Acarició su espalda hasta llegar a la tira de su sujetador. Se deshizo de él. Besó un hombro. Después el otro. Acarició sus brazos de arriba abajo. Entrelazando sus manos. Volvió a mirarla. Volvió a decirle que le entregaba todo. Sus miedos. Su pasado. Su vulnerabilidad. Sus cicatrices. Sus heridas. Su confianza. Su desasosiego. Sus lágrimas. Sus sonrisas. Su presente. Sus sueños. Su futuro.

Soltó sus manos. Agarró la goma de sus braguitas. Coló sus dedos y empujó la prenda hacia abajo. La desnudó por completo. Volvió a retroceder dos pasos. Agachó su mirada. Respiró. Alzó su rostro. Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa. Posó sus manos en la goma de sus boxer. Los coló. Y su prensa fue descendiendo. Y se quedó desnudo ante ella. Con sus manos a sus laterales. Fija. Así estaba su mirada. En ella. En sus ojos. Entregándole, de forma devastadora, una nueva herida de su historia. Una nueva astilla clavada en su corazón. Aquellas humillaciones que le obligaron a no creer en él. En su cuerpo. En su piel.

Una lágrima por cada mejilla. Rozando su mandíbula. Perdiéndose en la madera del suelo. Ofreciendo su complejo.

- ¿Quién fue Rick? ¿Quién te hizo creer que eras tan feo? - preguntó Kate sin poder contener su emoción ante la desnudez psicológica de él.

- Fiorella. - susurró.

- Rick... - Kate cortó el espacio entre ambos y lo abrazó. Fuerte. Marcando sus dedos en su espalda.

- A los 18 años, mi madre cambió el cuento de mi historia. Mi padre ya no había muerto. Nos había abandonado. Había sido más fácil darme la primera versión para no tener que responder a miles de preguntas. No le di mucho margen de movimiento para intentar convencerme de perdonar aquel error. Cogí mis maletas. Y salí hacia Italia. Siempre había querido conocer el país. Había ahorrado algo de dinero de mis últimos veranos trabajando en una cafetería. Cuando llegué allí, la conocí. Me encandiló. Desde el primer minuto en que la vi. Comencé una historia apasionada. Lo que se llama un amor de verano. Pero de aquel verano, pasamos al otoño. Volvimos juntos hacia Nueva York. Me impulsó a seguir mi sueño de escribir. Me apunté a una escuela. Conocí a Jacob. Un profesor. Aun sigo poniendo en práctica algunas de sus enseñanzas. - se abrazó más a ella - Fui día tras día a clases de Jacob. Después de muchos años, aquel hombre era el primero que confiaba en mí, en mis posibilidades. Hasta entonces el adjetivo más amable que había escuchado sobre mis capacidades era inútil. - Escondió su rostro el hueco de cuello de ella, se perdió en su aroma para coger fuerzas - Trabajé duro Kate. Muy duro. Te lo prometo. Estudiaba sin descanso. Escribía día a día. Quería ser bueno. Quería poder sobresalir en algo. Cuando llegaba a casa, ahí estaba ella. Fiorella. - frenó su narración. Respiró fuerte. Controlando su emoción.

- ¿Qué pasó cariño? - besó su pecho sin soltarlo de su abrazo ni un segundo.

- De pronto... las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Cuánto más crecía mi confianza, peor se comportaba Fiorella con el hecho de que pasase todas las tardes en aquella escuela. Y cuando llegaba a casa, lo que antes eran besos, se convirtieron en peleas, broncas, insultos, descalificaciones. De alabarme para perseguir mis sueños, a infravalorarme. En todos los sentidos. Si le dejaba leer alguno de mis escritos, decía que eran muy mejorables, que no le transmitían nada. Si le preparaba la comida, siempre le resultaba insípida. Si hacíamos el amor, le resultaba aburrido. Si le regalaba una flor, nunca era su favorita. Todo se fue volviendo oscuro entre nosotros. - volvió a parar. Acarició la espalda de Kate, hasta llegar a la curva de sus nalgas y volver a subir al punto de partida. - Mis clases iban mejorando. Según Jacob mis textos mostraban cada vez más calidad. Y me escudaba en eso. Cuando, las cosas, iban mal en casa, tenía el refugio en la escuela. Fueron pasando los meses. Todo empeoró. Aunque en el fondo siempre tenía esa pequeña esperanza de reconducir la situación. Una de las tardes, terminé antes de clase. Pasé a saludar a mi madre, estrenaba obra de teatro. Esta reluciente. Era la protagonista absoluta. Antes de ir a verla, llamé a Fiorella a casa. Le dije que tardaría. Que estaba con mi madre. Me quedaría a ver la obra y después cenaría con ella. Me colgó sin decirme nada. Asumí que estaba enfadada. Era algo habitual. Así que a mitad de la obra, mis remordimientos me hicieron salir del teatro y volver a casa. No sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre lo conseguía. Entré en casa. Estaba todo apagado. Menos la luz de nuestra habitación que sobresalía por la rendija. Cuando abrí la puerta... - respiró en su hombro - Estaba tumbada en la cama. Jacob encima de ella. Los dos desnudos. No me escucharon entrar. Bloqueado me quedé parado varios minutos, mirando. Escuchando.

- Rick... - le acarició el torso con sus labios.

- Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, me abalancé sobre él y comencé a repartirle puñetazos por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Fiorella se incorporó para defenderlo. Estaba borracha. Empezó a insultarme. A decir que no valía nada en la cama. Que el tío que la ponía a cien era Jacob. Que él sí que sabía hacerle vibrar. - frenó varios segundos - Bueno, eso fue lo más suave que me soltó. El resto, prefiero omitirlo.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- Salí de allí, nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida. Después de su humillación y ver como ambos se reían de mí, creo que tuve rabia suficiente para llegar a la otra punta de la ciudad.

- ¿Volviste a casa?

- A la mañana siguiente. Ella estaba esperándome en el salón. Cuando entré, solté toda la rabia que tenía contra ella. Nunca en mi vida había soltado tanta cantidad de insultos. Tenía tanta agresividad dentro de mí. Creo que todas las humillaciones acumuladas en mi colegio, en el campamento... la convivencia con ella... todo explotó. Después de desahogarme le dije que tenía dos horas para recoger todo, que si volvía y estaba allí, no dudaría en echarla a patadas. - tembló. Kate notó su pequeña convulsión y acarició su espalda. Aún seguían allí, de pie, desnudos. Sentían que el mundo se había paralizado para ellos dos. - A las dos horas, llegué a casa. Estaba en el salón. - cerró sus ojos. Memorizó cada segundo. Como si hubiese vuelto a aquel lugar.

- ¿No se fue, como le pediste? - preguntó Kate confusa.

- Se había colgado. Con una nota a sus pies. - soltó de golpe, liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado al ir contando la historia.

- Dios mío... ¿Cómo...?

- El salón... siempre me han gustado los edificios antiguos... las vigas sobresalían en el techo. - explicó automáticamente.

- Rick... no fue tu culpa. No la fue. - lo apretó fuerte - Ven... estás helado. - moviéndose para echarse en la cama.

- No me sueltes Kate... por favor. - suplicó a media voz.

- No te voy a soltar. Ven. - agarró su mano, destapó la cama, entró en ella, con él detrás, se colocó frente a él, cubrió sus cuerpos y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, dejándole delicados besos. - No te voy a soltar nunca, mi vida.

- En la carta me dejó escrito que durante los últimos meses había estado recibiendo anónimos donde le informaban de una supuesta relación que mantenía con una compañera de clase. Que los celos pudieron con ella sin atender a razones. Que, aquella noche, la del estreno, creyó que le había mentido. Se emborrachó. Jacob llegó a casa por casualidad. Y se desquitó con él. - besó la cabeza de Kate.

- ¿Quién le escribió esos anónimos?

- Al cabo del tiempo me enteré que había sido el propio Jacob. - la apretó más contra él.

- Lo siento mucho Rick. Lo siento. - susurró contra él.

- Cuando leí su nota. Después de su funeral, viajé a España. Me informaron del Camino de Santiago. Me atrajo la idea. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía culpable. Más débil que nunca. No tenía nada que perder. Ya lo había perdido todo.

- Rick... fuiste maravilloso con esa chica.

- Kate, aquella tarde le dije cosas atroces.

- Sentías rabia. Te había engañado. Cualquier persona hubiese hecho lo mismo. Te sentiste humillado.

- Sí, pero... si me hubiese controlado...

- No Rick, eso sí que no. Tú no eres responsable de su decisión.

- Fiorella... nunca me di cuenta que fuese una persona tan insegura... siempre creí que era la fuerte de la relación, pero no. - cerró sus ojos al notar la caricia de Kate - Cada vez que me tocas, me sanas Kate.

- Entonces, no voy a dejar de tocarte nunca. - besó su torso.

- Llegué a España. Comencé el camino desde la frontera de Francia. Como siempre, decidí investigar por mi cuenta. Vi que aparte del oficial había un camino, el llamado 'primitivo'. Decidí intercalar los dos. De esa forma llegué hasta el Valle de Codés. Fue una tarde complicada. Una tormenta se cernió sobre mí. Me resbalé en una bajada. Caí rodando. De allí, encontré otro camino, cada vez llovía más y más. Me había hecho una herida en la pierna, un pequeño esguince de tobillo. Me dediqué a llamar a varias puertas de aquel pueblo. Hasta que Carmen abrió la suya. Y todo mejoró. Como tú. Que cuando apareces en mi vida es para que todo vaya a mejor.

- Rick... me encantas. Y cuando digo que me encantas es tanto por fuera como por dentro. Me encanta tu parte de niño. Tu picardía. Tu ternura. Tus locuras. Cómo me miras. Cómo me besas. Tus caricias. Tus besos. - fue dejando tiernos besos por su pecho, acompañándolos con caricias en su espalda, su estómago - Nadie, nunca, me ha hecho sentir lo que tú provocas en mí. Nadie, nunca, me ha hecho el amor como tú. Con amor.

- Lo sé, Kate. - entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza - Nadie nunca me ha querido. Mis relaciones han terminado igual. Con ellas en las camas de otros. Sé que no me querían. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme tocado. - hizo círculos con sus yemas en la espalda de ella - Pero tú... tú me quieres. Cuando me abrazas. Cuando buscas refugio en el hueco de mi cuello. Cuando te entregas a mí sin reservas. Cuando me besas. Tus caricias. Tu preocupación por mí. Tu habilidad para que sienta más confianza en mí. Lo noto. Aunque, a ratos, me muera de miedo por tener el mejor regalo posible, tú. Todo lo bueno siempre desaparece de mi vida... ¿Por qué no lo vas a hacer tú?

- Porque te quiero, Rick.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos escuchando la respiración, el uno del otro. Richard sintió que había dado el mejor paso de su vida al contarle esa parte de su vida. Aunque aún quedaba otro pedazo de su historia. Meredith. La historia de Alexis. Pero, aun, no era el momento. Primero debía sanar esta parte. Ya llegaría el resto.

- Rick... - Kate sintió que se tensaba e intentó apartarle de sus nuevos malos pensamientos - ¿Las rosas azules forman parte de tu historia con Carmen y Ramón?

- Sí. - Richard sonrió, orgulloso de la inteligencia de su inspectora.

- Las rosas azules no existen. - dijo como algo obvio.

- Te demostraré que sí, que existen. Simbolizan la consecución de lo imposible. - besó su frente - La idea de encontrarte en mi vida, era imposible... y ahora, estás aquí, entre mis brazos. Y si me dijesen que para encontrarte, de nuevo, no habría otro camino posible que revivir todo lo malo, lo haría.

- Si estoy entre tus brazos, a tu lado... es porque no hay nada feo en ti, Rick. - acarició su pecho con la punta de su nariz - Y te lo voy a demostrar. - se acomodó entre sus brazos - Gracias - susurró.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Por dejarme verte desnudo. - sonrieron, abrazándose más fuerte. Sabiendo que aquella última frase era la rúbrica a aquella metáfora que Richard había querido ofrecer a Kate, en mitad de su habitación, con la luna como único testigo.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 028**

Sentía dolor. Movía su cuerpo hacia un lado y hacia otro. Se aferraba a su cuerpo. Él inmóvil, ofrecía su calor. El sol despuntaba. Raro. Demasiado cejador. Y desaparecía. Oscurecía. Kate sintió esas ráfagas varias veces hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos. Entonces, una pequeña ráfaga de dolor, rasgo sus ovarios y saltó corriendo de la cama hasta el baño. Richard se movió, adormilado y notando el frío que la ausencia del cuerpo de Kate, había provocado. Abrió sus ojos y vio cómo su inspectora se movía por la habitación en braguitas y vistiéndose con un pijama.

- Ey... - Richard alargando su mano cuando pasó cerca de él.

- Ey... - se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- Frío, un poquito de dolor en mis ovarios... necesito comer algo para tomarme alguna pastilla.

- Ah... - se incorporó - Yo hago el desayuno... tú quédate en la cama. - saltó al suelo y se vistió corriendo con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta.

- Rick... - se puso en medio - No hace falta, puedo bajar yo. Estás muy dormido. - acarició su cara.

- Kate... sé los dolores que te provoca la regla... llevamos ya un tiempo juntos y quiero cuidarte, como tú cuidaste de mí anoche. - la abrazó - ¿me dejas?

- Me desgarra por dentro Rick... este mes viene más dolorosa. Estoy agotada. No me acordaba de ella... y verás como el humor venga igual que el dolor... - se aferró a él con voz de niña. Richard rompió a reír. Y ella le dio un toque cariñoso en el hombro

- No te rías...

- Me río porque me parece que en estos días voy a tener no solo una niña, sino dos. - besó su frente - Pero me gusta.

- Me está viniendo tristona. - acomodó mejor su cabeza en su pecho.

- Pasará rápido, cariño. Además, para esto estamos calabaza y yo. Veras como te cuidaremos perfectamente. Y ahora... - la acercó hasta la cama - ...te metes en la cama, y esperas a que suba el desayuno y esa pastilla milagrosa que calma el dolor. Y después, tenemos que mirar tu cicatriz. Recuerda que tenemos que pedir cita a algún médico si vemos algo extraño. - besó su cabeza.

Cuanto estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, una pregunta se le pasó por la cabeza - Kate... ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar español? En el avión me dijiste que más o menos entendías ciertas cosas pero te manejas muy bien... - explicó con algo de confusión.

- Esa es una historia que te contaré cuando tú acabes de contarme la tuya. - le sonrió.

- Eso es un trato. - salió de la habitación.

* * *

A la media hora Richard subió a la habitación con una bandeja cargada. Al entrar, su rostro se llenó de una sonrisa, Alexis estaba en la cama, abrazada a Kate. Las dos parecían tranquilas aunque podía ver como Kate tenía su mano aferrándose a su dolor.

- Ey... ya estoy aquí. - dijo bajito, sentándose al lado de Kate.

- Ey... - se incorporó un poco mientras Alexis se desperezaba - Huele muy bien.

- Me alegro. - colocó la bandeja en la cama - Con cuatro bocados, te tomas la pastilla para que te haga efecto cuanto antes.

- Mami está malita. - susurró Alexis - Le duele la tripita.

- Si calabaza. Tenemos que cuidarla.

- Si, papi. - asintió convencida.

- Veo que tengo unos estupendos enfermeros. No me puedo quejar. - Sonrió ante las atenciones de padre e hija - Aun así, después de desayunar, sería bueno que dieseis un paseo. Yo puedo descansar. No es justo que paséis todo el día aquí porque yo esté con mi dolor.

- Kate...

- En serio, a Alexis le sentará bien. Es bueno que vaya reconociendo el lugar. - le agarró la mano.

- ¿Quieres calabaza? ¿Damos un pequeño paseo después de desayunar?

- Vale, pero luego cuidamos a mami.

- Sí, cariño, luego me cuidáis. - besó su cabecita.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Kate se quedó echada en la cama, tapada con una manta. Encogida. La pastilla tenía que hacer su efecto. Y el dolor no mitigaba. Richard le dijo que podían quedarse con ella pero Kate insistió en que saliesen un rato a la calle. Así lo hicieron.

* * *

Dos horas después, Richard y Alexis, junto a Max llegaron a casa. La pequeña y el bulldog entraron corriendo a saludar a Kate y después fueron a la salita, a ver un rato la televisión. Orden de Richard, que le había pedido a la niña que dejase a su madre descansar.

- ¿Estás durmiendo? - coló su cabeza por la puerta, mirando a Kate que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Habéis tardado.

- Sí, hemos paseado un rato y luego, ya sabes cómo es esto de los pueblos, nos hemos tropezado con Ramón y me ha estado presentando a cada uno de los paisanos.

- Ya... - dijo seria.

- Kate... - entró en la habitación.

- No pasa nada. Espero que os hayáis divertido. - intentó mostrar una sonrisa forzada.

- Ese amago de sonrisa no me ha convencido mucho. - sonrió.

- Es mi mejor sonrisa.

- No lo creo. - se descalzó y se echó a su lado - Tendríamos que haber vuelto antes.

- No, no. Lo entiendo.

- Está bien. - se dio la vuelta para levantarse de la cama.

- Es la primera vez que estoy en este pueblo y desaparecéis dos horas. ¿Si hubiese necesitado algo? - se quejó.

Richard la miró y sonrió.

- ¡No te rías!

- Oh, venga Kate... - saltó de la cama y se sentó en el lateral, donde Kate se mantenía encogida - ¿Te has sentido sola?

- No.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- Hmmm.

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Vamos a estar en la salita para que puedas descansar.

- Todo un detalle. - soltó en todo áspero. Richard coló sus brazos debajo de su cuerpo, la alzó y la aferró contra él para que la manta no se cayese - ¡Rick!

- Eres la más cabezona de las personas que he conocido nunca... y reconocer que nos echas de menos, no es tan malo, cariño. - besó su cabeza.

- Bájame... estoy bien aquí.

- No, cariño, te vienes con nosotros para que te cuidemos como te mereces. - la miró poniendo cara de niño bueno - ¿No crees que me merezco un besito?

- No sé... - apartó su cara y se escondió en el cuello de él.

- Venga... por favor... un besito...

Kate besó su cuello. - Bueno, no es exactamente lo que me esperaba pero puede servir.

- Lo siento Rick... mis hormonas me alteran, sobre todo el primer día.

- Kate, yo soy un auténtico quejica... imagíname a mí, todos los meses, con ese dolor... te ganarías el cielo, cariño. - la abrazó más fuerte y salieron hacia la salita.

Cuando entraron en la salita, Richard ayudó a Kate a colocarse en el sofá, aunque esperó a que él se sentase a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en sus hombros y recostarse. Alexis estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a Max. Dumbo cobraba vida en la televisión. Kate sonrió, mirando a Richard. - Quizá, hoy, consigamos que la vea entera, por primera vez. - susurró cerca de sus labios.

- Puede que sí, escritor. - besó su nariz.

- ¿Todavía no me he ganado mi besito? - puso morritos.

- Mmm... - negó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Cómo me lo puedo ganar?

- Las rosas azules...

- ¡Ah! Con que esas tenemos... chantaje... vaya, vaya... ¿saltándose la ley? - entrelazó una de sus manos con Kate.

- Es un trato justo...

- Y no podemos cambiarlo por un vale de 'Esta noche te cuento otra parte de mi vida'...

- ¿Cómo llegaste a casa de Ramón y Carmen?

- Creo que puedo centrarme en esos recuerdos.

- Entonces, puede que sí. Te ganarás un beso. Pero, no me olvido de las rosas azules. Ahí hay una historia, lo sé, y la descubriré.

- Una historia que no me pertenece a mí, aunque de alguna forma, creo que podrá hacerlo. - acercó sus labios a la punta de su nariz y dejó una caricia - ¿Y un pequeño adelanto del besito?

Kate, alzó su rostro y rozó tímidamente sus labios. - Ahí lo tienes.

- ¿En serio? - fue dejando besos por su rostro, hasta llegar a su lóbulo y besarlo - No es justo inspectora. En el fondo sabe que me merezco ese beso... desde anoche no me has dado ningún beso de verdad.

- ¡Papi! - se levantó y se subió encima. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla - Ya te doy yo el besito. Y ya no pides más. No me dejas escuchar bien, papi.

La carcajada de Kate retumbó toda la casa. - Eso, mi vida - acarició la cara de Richard - Deja que escuchemos la película que ya queda poco para el final, ¿verdad cariño?

- Sí, mami. - se sentó encima de las piernas de Richard, mirando la televisión, acomodándose, mientras recibía un beso tanto de su padre como de su madre.

- Esto no es justo, siempre se pone de tu lado. - susurró a Kate.

* * *

Como era habitual, Alexis, antes del final, se volvió a dormir. En los brazos de su padre. Kate, también visitó a Morfeo cuando su dolor se calmó un poco. Y Richard, volvió a ver Dumbo por milésima vez. En cuanto terminó, como pudo, se zafó de sus dos mujeres y bajó a preparar la comida. Una vez tuvo todo organizado, subió a por ellas y antes de despertarlas, abrazadas y con cara de ángel, cogió su móvil y sacó una foto.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin muchos altibajos. Kate siguió con sus molestias y desapareció durante varias horas, descansando en la habitación. Alexis, aprovechó y acompañó a su madre para echar su siesta habitual y Richard y Max se quedaron al cuidado de la casa. Aprovechando esa oportunidad que le estaban dando, salió al jardín, cortó doce rosas y se perdió en el garaje, dudando si sería capaz de recordar la fórmula que Ramón le había explicado, en su momento, concienzudamente.

* * *

Vio su cuerpo. La sangre brotaba. El corte de un cuchillo. Una bocacalle perdida. Oscura. Sin vida. Sirenas. Ella gritando. Nombrando su nombre. Estirando su brazo. Sin alcanzarla. Llorando amargamente. La cinta amarilla. Un policía. Una cara fúnebre. Saltó de la cama. Lloraba. De nuevo la pesadilla había vuelto. Miró de frente. El paisaje era impresionante. Aquellas montañas eran idílicas pero no podía sentirse peor. Huir de su casa había desbaratado su autocontrol. Su culpabilidad había vuelto a salir a la luz. Sentía que estaba fallando a su padre, a su padre... Alexis se movió, buscando el cuerpo de Kate. La inspectora se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó. La paz volvió durante esos segundos. Aquella pequeña era un auténtico milagro para ella. Era consciente que si mantenía la cordura y no salía a enfrentarse al mismísimo diablo era por la pequeña pelirroja. Nunca podría fallarle. Igual que tampoco podría perdonarse, perder a Richard.

Respiró. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Poco a poco. Recuperando su autocontrol. Y el dolor volvió a activarse tímidamente. No solo el físico, también el psicológico. Nunca podría descansar sin encarcelar a los responsables de la muerte de su madre. Se aferró a su hija. Capturó su aroma y se perdió en él. Mientras un par de lágrimas brotaron y cayeron por sus mejillas. Se sentía entre la cárcel y la libertad. La cárcel era su pasado. La libertad, el amor.

Kate se levantó de la cama. Tapó bien a Alexis. Se vistió de forma cómoda. Recó para no encontrarse a Richard, esperando que estuviese encerrado en su despacho, escribiendo. Salió a la calle. Aquel pueblo no tenía muchas calles, solo un par de ellas más una central. Pero había cientos de caminos alternativos que te llevaban a disfrutar de la naturaleza en estado puro. Decidió que para comenzar lo mejor sería caminar por la carretera para no perderse. Y caminó. Durante una hora. Cuando se fijó en el reloj, comprendió porque el sol iba escondiéndose. Se había centrado tanto en caminar, andar, para olvidar que no había sido consciente del tiempo. Una hora de vuelta aun. Y las nubes se cernieron sobre ella.

* * *

Richard entró en la habitación con su cara de niño pillo. Vio que su hija estaba dormida. Se echó a su lado. Y comenzó a acariciar su cara para despertarla.

- Papi... - susurró Alexis.

- Hola calabaza...

- Hola... - sonrió.

- Mira hacia la ventana cariño... - le indicó con intriga.

- ¡Nieve! ¡Papi! ¡Nieve! - comenzó a saltar en la cama - ¡Nieve! ¡Nieve!

- ¿Y mami? - preguntó saliendo de la cama y entrando en el baño - ¿Dónde está tu mami? - volvió hacia donde su hija preocupado.

- Mami se vistió y salió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ella me tapó. Se puso ropa y se fue.

- Mierda... - cogió a Alexis en brazos, la llevó a la habitación. Cogió la ropa más abrigada para vestirla lo más rápido posible y bajaron al garaje para coger el todoterreno. Cuando salían de casa, Ramón, con su coche, se cruzó en el camino. Carmen bajó y se acercó a ellos.

- Hijo, ¿a dónde vais con este temporal?

- Kate...

- ¿Kate?

- No sé dónde está...

- ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

- Estaba durmiendo, no se encontraba bien... y cuando he subido ahora, no estaba, se había ido. - preocupado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Si salió a pasear y le ha pillado la tormenta... - miró hacia Ramón - Vete con Ramón a buscarla, yo me quedo con la pequeña. Con ella no puedes ir por ahí. Los caminos están complicados hijo.

- Está bien... - se volvió hacia Alexis - Ahora te vas a quedar con Carmen, ¿vale? Tengo que ir a buscar a mamá.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó a punto de llorar.

- Sí, calabaza. Ha salido a pasear y con la tormenta necesita que la vayamos a recoger. Enseguida venimos, ¿sí?

- Hmmm... - respondió poco convencida y saliendo del coche a los brazos de Carmen.

Richard estaba nervioso. Histérico. Era incapaz de controlar sus movimientos. Las piernas llevaban un traqueteo infernal.

- Hijo, vas a hacer un agujero al coche... por zapatear no vas a conseguir ver más rápido a Kate.

- Joder... ¿qué demonios se le ha pasado por la cabeza para salir de casa sin avisarme?

- Hijo... tú mismo me has dicho que estabas en el garaje... a lo mejor intentó avisarte... no hagas conjeturas sin saber.

- Ella sabía que estaba en casa... nunca hubiera dejado a Alexis sola. Es lo único que tengo claro. Y mira... ahora tenemos ante nosotros cinco caminos diferentes... ¿en cuál de ellos está? ¡Joder! ¡Mira como echa! Es una tormenta en toda regla... No está bien... tiene una herida... aún no está cicatrizada...

- Tranquilo Richard. Tienes que calmarte. Necesito que tengas los cinco sentidos puestos en ver la carretera.

- ¿La carretera? ¿Y si no ha ido por ahí?

- Te digo que ha ido por ahí. No conoce la zona. Es el camino más seguro para no perderse.

- Está bien, está bien... - respiró.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más largos en la vida de Richard. Agotadores. Sus ojos no se despegaron del horizonte. Buscando cualquier sombra, espacio, señal... Necesitaba ver a Kate. Necesitaba encontrarla.

* * *

Kate caminaba lo más rápido que podía. La tormenta de nieve la estaba empapando. La ropa que llevaba se estaba calando y la cicatriz y sus ovarios comenzaron a molestarle de forma contundente. Deseó no haber tomado la mala decisión de salir a despegarse sin hablar con Richard. Ahora, él, estaría volviéndose loco. Preocupado. Y se enfadaría con ella. Con razón. Pero había sentido tanta necesidad de huir de sus pensamientos que no había utilizado la razón.

De pronto, a lo lejos, vio el destello de un par de luces. Era un coche. Se paró en seco. Deseando que fuese él. Que fuese a rescatarla de aquella estupidez. Se miró de arriba a abajo. Desde las zapatillas hasta su cabeza... completamente empapada. Temblorosa por la humedad. El todoterreno frenó a varios metros de ella. Una de las puertas se abrió. Richard. Era él. Salió corriendo hacia ella. Y, cuando llegó a su altura, la abrazó. La apretó contra él con tanta fuerza que Kate creyó que iba a partirle en dos.

- ¡Kate! - tocó todo su cuerpo - ¡Mírate! ¡Estás empapada! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿A dónde ibas? - cruzaron sus miradas - ¡Joder Kate! ¡Estaba desesperado!

- Hijo... ¡Vamos! ¡Está empapada! - gritó Ramón por la ventanilla.

Richard le hizo caso y los dos se metieron en la parte trasera del coche. El escritor no soltó a Kate en ningún momento. Preocupado. Mirando si tenía algún rasguño. Si en su rostro había algún símbolo de dolor. Y lo encontró. Se enfadó. Mucho, mucho más de lo que estaba. Sin comprender el motivo por el cual Kate le había dado semejante susto. Había estado aterrorizado. Temiendo lo peor.

Entonces, Rick, se alejó. Se apartó de Kate. Ella lo miró. Comprendió que se había asustado tanto que ahora el enfado sobresalía. Intentó aferrar una de sus manos pero él la esquivó. El escritor perdió su mirada por la ventanilla. Necesitaba espacio. Entenderla.

* * *

El trayecto hasta casa fue una procesión de silencio. Cuando llegaron, Richard salió del coche, precedido de Kate. Carmen estaba en la cocina, junto a Alexis que salió a abrazar a su madre.

- ¡Mami! - corrió hacia ella, pero Richard se puso en medio y la alzó.

- No, calabaza. Te puedes mojar. Mami tiene que subir a casa a cambiarse. Mejor vamos con Carmen y ahora, cuando baje, la abrazas.

- ¡Vale! - sonrió Alexis sin protestar cuando su padre entró con ella en la cocina, dejando a una Kate perpleja.

- Hijo, sube a hablar con ella - Carmen sentada en la cocina, intentando librar a Richard de su cabezonería.

- Me ha dado un susto de muerte.

- ¿Y crees que ella no se ha asustado?

- No lo sé. No me ha dicho nada.

- ¿Le has dejado?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿qué esperas?

- Joder...

- Esa boca...

- Lo... lo siento... Y si le hubiese pasado algo... yo... yo...

- Esa muchacha, por lo que tú me acabas de contar, ha venido a España huyendo de un enfermo que debería estar en la cárcel. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a cometer un pequeño error? Está en un pueblo que no conoce de nada... Dale un margen, por favor.

- Yo...

- Richard, no le ha pasado nada... ¿de verdad quieres estar enfadado con ella en lugar de subir y abrazarla? ¿Vas a perder el tiempo así?

Richard apoyó su cabeza en la mesa. Carmen lo acarició. - He dejado una estupenda cena preparada. Alexis ya ha cenado. Solo tiene que ver a su madre, abrazarla e irse a dormir. Y después, hijo, no pierdas el tiempo. No merece la pena. ¿No te sirvió de nada nuestra historia? ¿Quieres cometer los mismos errores tontos que Ramón y yo?

- Gracias... - susurró.

Carmen besó su cabeza y salió en busca de Ramón para dejar a aquella familia resolver su primer contratiempo en España.

* * *

Kate estaba sentaba en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Incapaz de bajar. No sabía cómo mirar a Richard. No sabía cómo rectificar. Como pedir perdón. Como contarle lo que sentía. Porque lo que más deseaba era sentir comprensión. Necesitaba que él entendiese el remolino de sentimientos que la inundaba.

- ¡Mami! - Alexis entró como un torbellino y subió a la cama a trompicones para abrazarla.

- Hola cariño.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Estoy bien. - besó su cabecita.

- Vengo a darte el beso de buenas noches. Papi ya me la leído el cuento.

- Qué descanses cariño.

- Tú también mami. - la abrazó fuerte y se fue corriendo a dormir.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de minutos Richard entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta. Se acercó hasta el lateral de Kate y se sentó a su lado. - Me preocupé Kate. Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho el vacío. Al no verte en casa, con esa tormenta de nieve... Me entró miedo.

- No, Rick, perdóname tú. Fui una estúpida. Tuve una pesadilla y necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Tendría que haber hablado contigo...

- Entiendo que necesites tu espacio... Pero, por favor, la próxima vez, dime algo... - alzó su mirada para encontrar la de ella.

- Rick... - alargó su brazo para acariciarle el rostro.

- Es por tu madre... - susurró - ...tendríamos que habernos quedado allí... vinimos por mí, por mis miedos...

- No, no, no... Venir aquí es lo único que ha salvado mi vida. - se acercó más a él, se sentó a horcajadas y lo abrazó por su cuello - He pasado tanto miedo en la carretera... - escondió su rostro en su cuello.

- Kate... - la abrazó - Si te pasa algo, me muero. Y no es una metáfora. El corazón me iba a mil por hora. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho Rick. - besó su cuello.

- Estás temblando... - susurró Rick.

- Tengo un poco de frío... - reconoció Kate.

- ¿Te has duchado?

- Hmmm...

- No, no lo has hecho. - besó su cabeza.

- Me duele la cicatriz... - dijo bajito - ...y mi regla...

- Kate... - besó su hombro - ...mírame... Por favor... - le dijo en su oído.

La inspectora hizo lo que su escritor le pidió y lo miró. - Voy a bajar, a subir un pequeño tentempié de la estupenda cena que nos ha preparado Carmen y lo vamos a comer, antes de ducharnos... juntos. ¿Vale?

- Hmmm... - sonrió sin poder evitar agradecer al destino que hubiese cruzado su vida con la de él.

A los cinco minutos, Richard subió y comieron algo para que Kate pudiese tomar su medicación antes de darse una ducha para entrar en calor. Cuando entraron al baño, Richard se encargó, como la anterior noche, de desnudar a Kate y a sí mismo.

- Rick... - agarró sus manos cuando iba a retirar sus braguitas - ...estoy...

- Shhh... - besó su frente - ...todo está bien. - Kate asintió y dejó que continuase hasta el final. Se metieron en la ducha y se dedicaron el uno al otro hasta que Kate recuperó la temperatura adecuada. Una vez salieron del agua, el escritor curó la cicatriz con esmero y miles de caricias que tocaron el corazón de la inspectora.

* * *

Cuando Kate terminó de arreglarse, entró a la habitación y encontró la cena, junto a Richard. Cenaron tranquilamente, mientras la inspectora le contó su pesadilla y su necesidad de salir corriendo para mitigar sus pensamientos. Richard la comprendió. Y lo único que le pidió es que, la próxima vez, intentase acudir a él.

* * *

Kate estaba a punto de bajar a buscar a Richard cuando éste entró a la habitación. - ¿Iba a algún sitio, inspectora? - al tropezarse en la puerta con ella.

- A buscarle, escritor. - se abrazó a él.

- Me gusta que me abraces. Me gusta mucho.

- Lo sé. Lo noto. Tienes escalofríos cada vez que lo hago.

- Me queda claro que no tengo secretos para ti.

- Bueno, ¿qué llevas en esa mano que no me toca y que no me dejas tocar? - preguntó curiosa.

- Si llegamos hacia la cama... a lo mejor te lo digo...

- ¡Vale! - sonrió contenta y salió disparada para la cama, tardando variso segundos en estar tapada y esperando por él.

- La curiosidad te puede, ¿eh?

Richard evitó que Kate descubriese lo que ocultaba hasta que llegó al lateral de la cama para echarse a su lado. - Si te pones mirando hacia la puerta, te prometo, que te abrazo, y te paso un pequeño regalo.

- Bueno... - Kate esperó impaciente. Richard se colocó detrás de ella, la abrazó con su brazo mientras el otro pasó por encima de su cabeza y dejó en la almohada, cerca de sus ojos, una rosa azul. - Rick... - se volvió hacia él con su rosa en la mano, mostrándosela como si él no la hubiese visto. - ¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde...?

- Te dije que sí existían Kate. Una rosa azul. Para ti. - sonrió ante la perpleja mirada de Kate. Ésta se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuerte.

- ¡Me encanta Rick! ¡Es perfecta!

- Hmmm... - besó su cabeza - Como tú lo eres para mí.

Kate besó su torso, por encima de su camiseta. Fue subiendo lento, por su cuello, su barbilla, hasta encontrar sus labios y se perdió en ellos. Suaves. Atentos. Tiernos. - Llevo todo el día deseando besarte - pronunció Kate varios segundos antes de continuar el beso.

- Kate... - Richard recuperando su respiración - Si necesitas que volvamos a casa, cuando sea, solo tienes que decírmelo. Lo entenderé.

- Lo sé... - lo besó - Pero, por ahora, necesitamos quedarnos aquí. Porque tú me tienes que contar tú historia. Yo tengo que contarte la mía. Y juntos, debemos volver a casa más unidos que nunca. Porque cuando lleguemos allí, nada será fácil. Ocurra lo que ocurra, vendrán tiempos difíciles y lo único que nos podrá ayudar será tenernos el uno al otro.

- Kate... Encontraremos a quien lo hizo y pagará por ello. Y lucharemos juntos. No te dejaré. Nunca. - la besó.

- ¿Antes de irnos me contarás la historia de las rosas azules?

- Antes de irnos, tendrás toda mi historia en tus manos. - besó su nariz.

- Y tú la mía, Rick. - se giró, dando su espalda a Richard. Agarró su mano y entrelazada con la suya, la puso sobre la parte baja de su vientre. - Aún me molesta un poco... - Richard besó su hombro y al poner su mano sobre su piel, rozó sus yemas, antes de comenzar a darle calor y apaciguar un poco sus molestias. - Mañana estaré mejor...

- Entonces iremos de excursión... quiero que descubras la magia de este lugar. - se apretó más a ella.

- Rick...

- Dime.

- ¿Me contarás una nueva parte de tu historia antes de dormirme?

- ¿No estás cansada?

- Quiero escuchar tu voz.

- Te quiero Kate... - dijo suave, rozando su lóbulo.

- Te quiero Rick. - besó la rosa azul que le había regalado su escritor minutos atrás.

- ¿Preparada?

- Soy toda tuya.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 029**

- Aquella noche, cuando golpeé su puerta... estaba roto Kate, tan roto. En mis pensamientos solo podía dar cabida a la última imagen de Fiorella. Se repetía una y mil veces. Incansablemente. Tenía ese cuerpo colgado en mi retina y solo podía decirme, a mí mismo, que tendría que haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente. - buscó su calor, apretándose más contra ella, sin apartar la mano de su vientre - No supo el aspecto tan atroz que tenía hasta que Carmen abrió la puerta y puso cara de espanto, asustada. No era estar mojado y con barro hasta las orejas, es que, según ella, mi mirada no tenía vida, ni ganas de ella. - besó su hombro - No sé cómo pudieron fiarse de mí. Me invitaron a entrar. Me aseé. Cené caliente después de un par de semanas casi sin probar bocado. Era como si estuviese haciendo una penitencia que no tenía sentido. - aspiró el aroma de Kate queriendo inundar sus sentidos.

- Te estabas castigando... - susurró.

- Hmmm... Me encanta como hueles, Kate. Nublas mis sentidos. - sonrió contra la piel de su cuello, dejando un beso.

- Igual que el día que te encontré en tu despacho, medio desnudo, junto a la ventana abierta, helado. - rememoró con voz preocupada - Ahí también te estabas castigando... - se giró un poco para ver su rostro - ¿Por qué Rick?

Richard se quedó paralizado por su pregunta. La misma pregunta que él se había repetido mil veces y a la que nunca le había encontrado una respuesta. Él se castigaba. Lo hacía. Cuando las cosas no iban bien, se convertía en su peor enemigo. Quizá, aquellos años en el colegio, viviendo como el marginado de la clase, habían hecho mella en él. Siempre solo. Aislado. Perdido. Quizá, terminó por creerse todos esos insultos y vejaciones.

- Es una pregunta para la que no tengo respuesta, Kate. - sonó sincero. Se encogió de hombros - Podría psicoanalizarme y darte alguna conclusión pero no lo sé... Puede que, al final, de tanto repetir que no sirves para nada o que no eres nadie importante... te lo termines creyendo... si terminas aceptando que la gente te humille... ¿no terminas humillándote a ti mismo cada vez que lo creas necesario?

Kate cerró los ojos de golpe. Sabía que Richard estaba herido. Lo que no sabía era hasta cuánto. Ni cuándo comenzaría a cicatrizar cada uno de los golpes recibidos. Inspiró. Soltó el aire. - Rick... toda esa gente, esos niños, los adultos... cada uno de los que, de alguna forma, te humillaron, te insultaron, te golpearon... eran ellos los equivocados, los raros, los que estaban fuera de la 'normalidad' establecida. Tú no eras ni eres el problema. No puedes castigarte. Ya la vida es lo bastante complicada como para que a eso le sumes tu juicio de valor a base de recompensa o condena.

- Lo sé. Y te prometo que he intentado cambiar pero es complicado. Es algo natural en mí.

- Ayer, cuando me perdí y no subías a verme tras llegar a casa... No era un enfado contra mí, era un castigo contra ti. Te castigabas sin hacer lo que querías porque creías haber cometido un error, ¿verdad? - agarró su rostro con sus manos. Richard acarició su vientre, suave.

- Un poco sí. - reconoció tímido - Soy... un... poco raro. - sonrió con vergüenza.

- No. No eres raro. Te han hecho creer que eres raro. Pero eres estupendo. Tienes que creerlo. Ayer nada de lo que tú hiciste provocó que yo saliese a la calle. Fue mí sin razón. Mi pesadilla. Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver. - acarició su nariz con la suya.

- Me moría de ganas por abrazarte y besarte y darte calor y no soltarte nunca... Hice todo lo contrario. - afirmó, torciendo el gesto.

- Necesito que conmigo no te castigues Rick. No puedo dejar que hagas algo así. - lo besó tierno. Por partes. El labio superior. El inferior. Le dio un pequeño tirón hacia ella hasta que él abrió sus labios y la inspectora lo invadió con sus cinco sentidos. - Te amo - susurró - Y ese amor, invade toda mi vida. Me haces ser mejor persona.

- Kate... - buscó, de nuevo, sus labios.

- Es cierto, Rick... hasta que tú no llegaste, junto a Alexis, no me importaba nadie más que mi odio... incluso me estaba alejando de mi padre, después de todo lo que habíamos tenido que luchar juntos.

- Es bueno saber que soy tan bueno para ti como tú lo eres para mí. - beso su nariz.

- He cortado tu historia...

- Hmmm

- Quizá podrías continuarla un poquito más...

- Puede... - sonrió.

- Me gusta cuando me miras así...

- ¿Cómo?

- Como si no hubiese nada más importante.

- Sois lo más importante para mí. Tú y Alexis. - acarició su vientre - ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Eres tan especial, Rick... - acarició sus mejillas, muy lento, sin apartar su mirada de la de él, atenta a cada gesto, cada sensación. - Creo que tu mano es milagrosa - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Ah! Entonces, no la aparto de ti. - la besó.

Kate se volvió a colocar de espaldas a él, con sus manos entrelazadas. - Sigue Rick.

- Los siguientes días los pasé en la cama. La gripe me invadió. Llevaba horas bajo el agua. Así que no me sorprendió. Carmen y Ramón estuvieron pendientes de mí. La fiebre no bajaba. Bueno, yo no me enteré de mucho... Me lo contaron días más tarde. Cuando me recuperé, a los dos días, seguí mi camino, pero les prometí que al llegar a Santiago y terminar el recorrido, volvería a verlos.

- Cumpliste tu promesa...

- Hmmm... - besó su cabeza - Volví. Les agradecí enormemente todo. Su amabilidad, la confianza puesta en mí. Estuve una semana con ellos. Encontré cierta paz que necesitaba. Y me enamoré...

- ¿Te enamoraste? - preguntó rápido volviendo su cara, frunciendo su ceño.

- ¿Celosona? - rio.

- ¡Ja! Más quisieras... - volvió a girarse, mordiéndose el labio.

- Me enamoré... - susurró en su oído - ...del pueblo.

Kate sonrió y le dio un pequeño codazo - Gracioso...

- En el fondo, Kate, solo me he enamorado de ti... el resto del tiempo, lo único que he estado buscando es alguien que me quisiera y fíjate... encontré todo lo contrario.

- Como se nota que eres escritor... siempre encuentras las palabras para ablandarme...

- De algo me tiene que servir - besó su lóbulo - Pero sabes que es cierto. - guardó silencio varios segundos para continuar - Cuando regresé a Nueva York, me sentó a escribir de forma seria. Estuve durante unos meses escribiendo todos los días. Me ponía un límite de horas y de páginas. Creo que ejercía presión sobre mí mismo. Lo conseguí. Terminé. Y, por suerte, una editorial estuvo dispuesta a publicarla. Lo que no me esperé nunca es la aceptación del público. Cuando comencé a recibir los beneficios, lo primero que pensé es en volver a España y devolver un poquito de lo que toda esa gente me había dado. No sabía como pero cuando llegué aquí, Ramón me dijo que, tal vez, podía crearme un refugio para escribir. Un sitio recóndito donde esconderme cada vez que lo necesitase. Y así lo hicimos. Se construyó esta casa. Y mientras echaba una mano a Ramón, escribí la segunda novela.

- Así que tu segunda novela... nació aquí...

- Hmmm... Entre los cimientos y el hogar de Carmen y Ramón.

- Me gusta. - se cobijó más entre el cuerpo de Richard.

- Seguro que la rosa azul tiene que tener su protagonismo en este segundo viaje.

- Seguro que sí.

- No me lo vas a contar... ¿verdad? - preguntó melosa.

- Algún día sí. Lo haré. Y sé que te gustará escuchar su historia.

- Ahora yo tengo una rosa azul... pero, ¿cómo lo has hecho? Aquí no hay tiendas, no te ha podido dar tiempo a ir a ningún lado para encargar nada... y en el jardín solo hay rosas blancas...

- Eso es magia, inspectora.

- Pero esa magia la has tenido que hacer tú, escritor.

- Eres una inspectora muy preguntona...

- En eso sí que tengo que darte toda la razón.

- Aprendiste el español...

- Sí... me defiendo bastante bien, aunque hay palabras que aún me cuesta pronunciar.

- Hmmm...

- Algún día tendrás que contarme como aprendiste tú...

- Me enamoré... - soltó con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro sabiendo que tras ella, Richard habría fruncido el cejo.

- Hmmm...

- Mucho... como una colegiala...

- Ya...

- Nunca había sentido nada igual...

- Genial... - susurró.

- ¿Decías algo?

- No, no... Me alegra saber que te enamoraras tanto...

- Sí... lo hice...

- Oye Kate... vale que yo en esa época no existía en tu vida... pero ¿es necesario incidir tanto en ese amor? - preguntó molesto.

Kate no pudo controlar su risa. - ¿En serio?

- ¡Ah! Ya veo... ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

- Fue una canción. - el tono de Kate cambió. Richard percibió cierta emoción.

- Una canción... - invitándola a continuar.

- Una canción en español que a mi madre le encantaba... la descubrió por casualidad, por un compañero de trabajo... luego la ponía siempre en casa, todos los días... Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que me dejó. - Kate notó como el cuerpo de Richard se tensaba y se volvió. - Tienes miedo...

- Hmmm... - reconoció escondiendo su mirada.

- Mírame, por favor... - suplicó de forma cariñosa.

- Tengo que reconocer que venir a España fue agarrarme a un clavo ardiendo para que te alejases de la investigación.

- Rick...

- Lo sé... Tengo que apoyarte. Y, de verdad, que quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo Kate. Me da miedo que la búsqueda de justicia, te lleve por delante. Es gente peligrosa, están dispuestos a matarte a toda costa. He perdido a tanta gente en mi vida... mejor dicho, he tenido a tan poca gente en mi vida que no soporto la idea de dejarte ir.

- Es mi madre...

- Sí. Es tu madre. Yo haría lo mismo. Si fuese más valiente de lo que soy, claro.

- Tú eres valiente. Te enfrentas a tus miedos apostando por una relación como la nuestra, donde tu novia es una camicace... En otro momento, hubieses huido de mí... hubieses apostado por algo más seguro.

- Sé que no voy a poder retenerte siempre. Lo único que quiero es disfrutar de estas semanas que me concedas... Y luego, cuando volvamos... acataré que te centres en concluir la investigación. - sonó triste y apesadumbrado, aceptando que la decisión de Kate llevaba tomada desde hace años.

- Rick...

- Lo único que te pido es que me cuentes la verdad... que me digas el peligro que corres, las posibilidades de que ganemos o perdamos.

- He llegado hasta el nombre de un senador. Él es quien contrató al asesino de mi madre.

- ¿Un senador?

- Sí.

- Kate... eso es muy peligroso... tendrá mucho poder.

- Sí.

- Vale...

- ¿Vale? - preguntó confusa.

- Solo quiero hacerme a la idea. Donde estamos. Y hacia dónde vamos.

- Rick...

- No tiendo a ser optimista... las cosas nunca me han ido bien... así que prefiero ponerme en lo peor.

- Esta vez no Rick... yo te necesito, pero te necesito fuerte, diciéndome lo que sientes, lo que quieres...

- Te quiero a ti, Kate.

- Entonces, si me quieres, dime lo que piensas, porque te necesito aquí, junto a mí, en lo bueno y en lo malo, pero con la verdad.

- Te quiero tanto que si quieres actuar como un camicace, yo estaré detrás de ti, apoyándote. - la besó profundamente, demostrándole que a pesar de todos sus temores, estaba ahí y que seguiría ahí, apoyando cualquier decisión, con cualquier final posible - ¿Sabes esa sensación de sentir que puedes estar para toda la vida en un mismo lugar, en una misma posición, con una misma persona?

- Hmmm...

- Es la sensación que tengo ahora.

Kate pasó sus yemas por sus mejillas, consiguiendo un pequeño escalofrío en él y lo besó. - Yo también pararía el tiempo aquí, en esta intimidad que vamos construyendo y forjando, poco a poco. Me hace ser más fuerte.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 030**

Despertaron abrazados. Después de varias horas hablando, terminaron durmiéndose. Pegados. Muy pegados. Entrelazadas sus piernas, Kate apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Richard. Como si estuviese haciendo una pequeña trastada, Alexis entró sigilosa. Paso por paso. Y se acercó hasta el gran ventanal. Pegó un pequeño grito y se tapó la boca con la mano. La nevada que había en la calle era tremenda. Increíble. Jamás había visto tanta nieve. Max, a su lado, chupaba sus piececillos.

- Shhh... No los despiertes Max. - le regañó - Si me chupas los pies me haces cosquillas y me rio. - se agachó para cogerla la carita - Si me rio, se despiertan.

* * *

Kate, sonrió. Tenía un sexto sentido con Alexis. Cada vez que se despertaba la niña y aparecía en la habitación, sus ojos se abrían. Era automático. Le quedaba claro que el instinto de madre no llegaba solo al parir. Quizá era tan sencillo como que un pequeño ser humano conquistase tu corazón.

- Cariño... - susurró.

Alexis se volvió con cara de haber sido pillada in fraganti. - Mami... - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ven aquí, cariño. - se soltó del cuerpo de Richard y alargó sus brazos a modo de invitación.

Alexis no se lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo. - ¡Mami! ¡Ha nevado! ¡Mucho! Mira... - indicó con uno de sus deditos.

Kate, que no se había fijado, abrió la boca de par en par. Comenzó a darle pequeños toques a Richard en el hombro. - Rick...

- Hmmm... - completamente dormido.

- ¡Papi!

- Calabaza...

- Rick, mira...

- No puedo, mis ojos no se abren, están dormidos.

- ¡Papiiiiiii! - rio Alexis que estaba alentada por Kate.

- ¡Anda papi! Mira por la ventana... - suplicó Kate.

* * *

Richard se levantó perezoso. Miró hacia la ventana. Se deslumbró. Pero tan pronto como recuperó la normalidad de su visión, saltó de la cama y salió a la terraza.

- ¡Increíble! ¿Cuánta nieve hay? ¡Hacía años que no nevaba así!

- Rick, ven aquí y cierra la puerta, ¡el viento es helador! - abrazando a Alexis que sonreía viendo las locuras de su padre.

- Es tremendo... no podremos salir de casa. - entrando en la habitación.

- Tapate papi. - tocó la cama, para que Richard se tumbase junto a ellas.

- ¡Tendremos que salir a hacer un muñeco de nieve! - sonrió tapándose con las sábanas.

- Rick... no acabas de decir que no podremos salir. Al menos ahí hay un metro de nieve...

- Es cierto... pero habrá que intentar hacer un camino. En un rato me pondré a ello. Y cuando hagamos un camino... podremos hacer un muñeco de nieve... ¿no te gusta la idea?

- No tienes remedio... eres peor que un niño.

- Sí, papi. Mami tiene razón. ¿Y si nos ponemos malitos?

- ¿Tú también quieres un muñeco de nieve verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Ay señor! Vosotros dos vais a terminar con fiebre en la cama... Dejar el muñeco de nieve para mañana o pasado...

- Mami... a lo mejor la nieve se va. - intentó que su madre comprendiese.

- Cariño, con toda la nieve que hay, durará días... y viendo cómo está el cielo, me temo lo peor.

- Tenemos comida, leña... y estamos juntos... lo tenemos todo. - Richard besó a Kate y a Alexis.

- Eso es cierto. - sonrió Kate, acariciando la cara de Richard.

- Podemos taparnos y ver la nieve... - les guiñó un ojo - Aunque lo del muñeco de nieve...

- Sí, me ha quedado claro... es algo inevitable y que estáis ansiosos por hacer. - rio.

Se escondieron entre las sábanas, mirando el ventanal, la luz resplandeciente que la nieve ejercía en aquel amanecer.

- Me gusta mucho venir aquí. - susurró Alexis, en medio de sus padres, tapada hasta la barbilla, con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

- A nosotros también cariño. - Kate la abrazó y besó su cabecita. Después se acercó a Richard y lo besó.

- Papi...

- Dime calabaza.

- ¿Escribiste?

- Si, cariño. Ya envié la carta para explicar que esta navidad, estaremos aquí.

- ¡Vale! ¿Cuándo puedo escribir la carta?

- ¿Ya la quieres escribir?

- Para que no se me olvide nada... - explicó como si fuese algo obvio, mirando a su padre. Kate no pudo contener la risa. Muchas veces, Alexis, mostraba las mismas expresiones que Richard.

- ¿Tienes mucho que apuntar?

- Bueno... no, no mucho... - puso su carita pensativa - ...para mí, cuatro cosas... pero también pediré para ti, papi, y para mami.

- Muy bien... recuerda poner lo que más me gusta a mí, ¡eh! - le guiñó un ojo.

- No se me olvida papi. - sonrió.

- ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta a ti? - preguntó Kate curiosa.

- Es un secreto entre mi calabaza y yo. - le miró intentando picarla.

- ¿De verdad? - achicó sus ojos mirándole fijamente.

- Hmmm... - sonrió el escritor.

- Mami y yo también tenemos un secreto. - ayudó Alexis a su madre.

- ¿Có...? ¿Cómo? ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué secreto? - se puso nervioso.

- Donde las dan, las tomas, escritor. - sonrió Kate.

- Bueno... - se rascó la cabeza - ... Podemos llegar a un acuerdo... Yo cuento mi secreto y vosotras contáis el vuestro, ¿vale?

- No papi, el secreto de mami es importante. - comunicó a su padre con seriedad.

- Bufff... - se quedó pensativo mirando al techo - ... solo habéis aumentado mi curiosidad... no es justo. - se quejó.

- A lo mejor, si nos haces el desayuno, te damos alguna pista... - sonrió Kate abrazando a Alexis y mirando a Richard feliz.

- ¡Hecho! - Richard saltó de la cama y salió pitando hacia la cocina.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con total normalidad. Encerrados en casa. Metidos en el salón, con la chimenea a pleno rendimiento. Jugando a todo tipo de juegos. Riendo. Disfrutando de un momento del todo familiar. Hasta que tras comer, Richard se fundó en ropa abrigada y salió a hacer un camino entre la nieve. Alexis se quedó pendiente de su padre, observando desde una de las cristaleras. Varias veces fue incapaz de controlar la risa ante las tonterías que su padre le dedicaba, como varias caídas hechas a posta. Kate, desde el fondo, era testigo de todo. Realmente feliz. Fue consciente que desde la muerte de su madre, nunca había alcanzado la felicidad que estaba tocando, con sus dedos, en esos momentos.

* * *

En cuanto Alexis le pidió que le vistiese para salir con su padre, Kate, sonrió y no pudo negarse. Richard y la niña, tras hablar entre secretos, le dijeron que no podía mirar hasta que le avisasen. La inspectora lo prometió y se dedicó a leer. Primero una de las novelas de Richard. Después, retomó la investigación de su madre. Al cabo de una hora y media, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Buscó uno de sus abrigos y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

* * *

Un tremendo muñeco de nieve. De una estatura similar a la de ella, se erguía frente a la puerta. Su nariz con zanahorias, sus ojitos con dos castañas, un gorro de invierno de Richard, una sonrisa hecha con varias astillas. Un par de brazos de dos ramas. Y entra esos dos brazos, un cartel de cartón: 'Te queremos, mami'. Y en una de las esquinas, un pequeño agujero, donde el tallo de una rosa azul, se mantenía en pie. Alexis a un lado, con su naricita roja y su tremenda sonrisa. Al otro lado, Richard, mirándola como nunca nadie le había mirado nunca. Respiró amor. Pero ese amor del bueno. De ese que sabe a verdad. A confianza. A transparencia. Ese amor que llena la piel y la hace estremecer. Y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la emoción.

Richard sintió que temblaba cuando la vio aparecer. Sintió que se estremecía al verla, ahí, parada, ante ellos. Con su muñeco de nieve como carta de presentación del amor que tanto su hija como él mismo no podían evitar. Quiso salir a abrazarla. Estrecharla contra él. Susurrar su amor. Quererla. Pero se contuvo. Quiso sentir. Quiso disfrutar. Intercambiar miradas. Sonrisas. Emoción. Y cuando vio que Kate era incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas, entonces, le hizo un gesto a Alexis para que fuese corriendo a abrazarse con ella.

Alexis corrió. Y se abalanzó entre sus brazos. Kate la estrechó. Respiró su aroma. Sintió que su amor hacia esa niña era infinito. Inquebrantable. Suplicó que la vida nunca se la arrebatase. Porque, aunque, ella no dijese nada, tenía miedo. Miedo a la verdadera madre. Meredith. Miedo a que un buen día apareciese en sus vidas y las trastocase para siempre. Miedo a perder a ese pequeño ángel que le pertenecía. Sino por sangre, si por corazón. - Te quiero, princesa. - le susurró - No sabes cuánto te quiero. Te quiero más que a mi vida.

- ¿Hasta el infinito? - preguntó Alexis contenta mientras apretaba más sus bracitos contra el cuello de su madre.

- Más allá del infinito.

- Eso es mucho, mucho, mucho, mami. - dijo feliz.

- Sí, princesa, eso es todo lo que te quiero. - le confirmó.

- Yo también, mami, yo también te quiero todo eso. - apretó su carita contra el cuello de Kate - Mami...

- Dime, princesa...

- Mmm... ¿Me pintarías la habitación? - preguntó tímida.

- ¿Echas de menos tu pared? - preguntó emocionada.

- Sí, mami. Allí veía las estrellas. - sonrió bajando su mirada. Igual que su padre. Cuando algo les importaba de verdad, cuando necesitaban algo de corazón, sentían miedo al rechazo y ocultaban su mirada.

- Sí, cariño. En cuanto esta nieve nos deje ir a comprar pintura, pintaremos la habitación.

- ¡Sí, mami! - se abrazó más fuerte contra ella. - Te quiero. - susurró.

* * *

Richard siguió en su puesto. Fijando su mirada en ellas. Capaz de vibrar con el amor que traspasaba y llegaba hasta él. En su mano derecha, conservaba una nueva rosa. La miró. Sonrió.

- Ey... - escuchó un susurro de Kate.

- Ey... - la miró, con la mayor sonrisa que podía transmitir desde su mirada.

Richard caminó hasta ellas. Besó la cabeza de Alexis, que se cobijó en el hueco del cuello de su madre. El escritor miró a su inspectora. - Te amo, Kate. - besó sus labios. Beso tierno. Profundo. Suave. Pasional. - El muñeco tiene su rosa... y para tí, también tenemos otra. - le tendió la flor.

Kate sonrió, negó con su cabeza, consciente que sería incapaz de hacer daño a Richard, ni a Alexis. Incapaz de fallarles. Romperles el corazón. - Eres incorregible... Cada vez que las dudas me invaden, tú haces que todo sea tan sencillo... - cogió la flor, la pasó por sus labios, sonriendo, para luego besarlo. - Te amo, Rick. - dijo bajito, contra sus labios.

Richard se abrazó a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. - ¿Te ha gustado nuestro impresionante muñeco?

- Me ha encantado. - Kate acarició la cara de Richard y la de Alexis - Estáis helados, vamos. - entró a casa, junto a la pequeña, seguidas por Richard.

* * *

Tras un día intenso, donde la nieve fue la protagonista absoluta, Alexis cayó rendida. Cuando Richard fue a buscar a Kate a la habitación, no la encontró. Vio luz en la salita.

- Kate. - entró observando que estaba inmersa en papeleo - Voy a dormir. Intenta no quedarte hasta muy tarde, ¿sí? - besó su frente - Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me dices.

- Necesito que te quedes. - pidió, estirando su mano y agarrando a Richard cuando se volvió para salir de allí.

- ¿Segura? A mí no me importa Kate. Entiendo que necesites intimidad.

- No quiero esa intimidad. No me interesa tener intimidad contigo. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Por favor... - le habló suplicante, indicándole que se sentase a su lado.

Richard no tardó en ocupar el espacio que, previamente, Kate le había señalado. En cuanto lo hizo, la inspectora cogió un puñado de papeles y se sentó encima de sus piernas. Richard la miró encantado. Puso una de sus manos en su vientre - Hoy a dolido menos. - le dijo bajito.

- Hmmm... - lo besó - el primer día siempre es el peor. Me deja KO pero hoy ha estado mucho mejor. - sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Buscó su pulso y dejó una caricia sobre él. - Mira, esta es la ficha del asesinato de mi madre. - le tendió la documentación.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Esta tarde, cuando he salido a ver el muñeco y os he visto allí... Y Alexis ha venido corriendo hacia mí... Necesito hacer justicia, pero no quiero que esa justicia me aparte de vuestro lado. - respiró el aroma de Richard - Me encantas, Rick. Todo tú. Como me quieres. Como me cuidas. Como estás pendiente de mí. Como me dejas mi espacio. No sé estar sin ti. Ya no. Igual que no podría estar sin Alexis.

- Hablando de Alexis. Mi abogado me ha enviado un mail confirmándome que la documentación está de camino.

- Rick...

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- ¿Y si un día Meredith aparece y pide su custodia?

- No sé si pasará eso algún día, lo dudo bastante. En caso de que ocurriese, no conseguiría nada. Ella renunció a todos sus derechos y lo hizo por dinero. ¿De verdad crees que un juez le daría la razón?

- Tengo miedo.

- Nadie te quitará a Alexis. Nunca Kate. Te doy mi palabra.

- Ella es su madre.

- No, Kate. Tú eres su madre. Tú. Ella le dio la vida, pero se quedó en eso. Nunca le dio cariño, ni amor. Siempre la tuvo apartada de su lado. Siempre, Kate. Convivir con eso, ver eso, fue una auténtica pesadilla. Y cuando se fue, ver como zarandeó a su hija, como le gritó... - se aferró a Kate - Nunca quiso a Alexis. Tú la adoras. Alexis te adora. Os habéis adoptado mutuamente. Sois madre e hija de corazón. Y eso es lo que a mí me importa. Nada más.

- No quiero que me la quite Rick.

- No sucederá. Alexis, nunca, podría dejar de quererte. Y te aseguro que Meredith, en caso de volver, sería por dinero.

- Hmmm... - besó su cuello - John Raglan fue el encargado de investigar el asesinato de mi madre. Pero no investigó nada. Cerró el caso. Lo atribuyó a un caso de violencia callejera. - acarició a Richard con la punta de su nariz, dejando tiernos besos - Dejé de estudiar Derecho.

- ¿Estudiabas derecho?

- Si.

- Sí, te veo...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, me pegas como abogada.

- Bueno, quizá lo retome algún día.

- Hagas lo que hagas, te apoyaré. - la besó. Cuando se despegó de sus labios, se quedó mirando su rostro y la acarició - Eres increíble, Kate. Debes estar convencida de ello.

- Eso eres tú, que me miras con buenos ojos. - sonrió.

- Creo que podré convencerte día a día. - le prometió.

Kate acortó la mínima distancia entre ellos y durante varios minutos se perdieron en un beso. - Me apunté a la academia. Me concentré en ser la mejor. Y así fue. La mejor de mi promoción. La más joven en infinidad de datos absurdos... Todo eso me daba igual. Lo importante era acceder a los papeles, a la información. Y lo hice. Cuando comencé a investigar por mi cuenta observé que había algo raro. John Raglan estaba metido hasta el fondo. Él era uno de los responsables indirectos de la muerte de mi madre. Por eso cerró el caso.

- Lo siento, Kate. - acarició su espalda.

- Se dedicaban a extorsionar a cabecillas de la mafia italiana. Hasta que alguien se enteró, pidió parte del pastel por su silencio y comenzó la historia. Mi madre, amante de la defesa imposible... se metió en medio, y terminó llevándose la peor parte. Investigó y descubrió lo que estaba pasando, lo que la policía estaba haciendo... fue su fin y el de varios de sus compañeros.

- Pero...

- Mi madre defendió al cabecilla de la banda siciliana. Le acusaban de realizar secuestros. Pero no era él. Tres policías Rick. Tres policías eran los encargados de actuar así. ¿Qué clase de justicia es esa? Y entonces, un joven senador Bracken, vio el cielo abierto. Pidió entrar en el negocio. Los extorsionados fueron víctimas de su propio juego. Con ese dinero fue pagando su escalada dentro de la política. Cada vez tenía más poder... ¡Cómo iba a dejar que alguien manchase su nombre! - se encogió en brazos de Richard, buscando consuelo, amor, cobijo - No tuvo clemencia, Rick. Mandó matarla. La acuchillaron en un inmundo callejón. Sola, Rick. Murió sola. Desangrándose. Sin poder pedir ayuda. Siendo consciente de que estábamos esperando por ella. En nuestro restaurante... - lloró, desconsoladamente. Se aferró al cuerpo de Richard. Se apretó contra él. Se desbordó.

- Kate... - susurró bajito, acariciándola, intentando ofrecerle algo de consuelo. - Mi vida...

- Si yo... - intentó continuar sin éxito.

- ¿Si tú...? No, Kate. No, cariño. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú no podías imaginar que estaba ocurriendo algo así. El único responsable es ese tal senador y pagará por ello Kate. Lo hará. Tardemos lo que tardemos, lo conseguiremos. Porque no pienso dejarte sola. Estudiaremos bien toda esta documentación, pediremos ayuda a Espósito y Ryan y conseguiremos tirar de un hilo que nos lleve hasta el final. Y ese final será poder verlo entre rejas.

- ¿Me ayudarás? - preguntó entre lágrimas, entremezclando sus miradas.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - le sonrió y secó sus mejillas con sus manos - Contigo voy al fin del mundo Kate. Hago lo que sea. Terminaremos consiguiendo cualquier pista. Lo sé. Solo es cuestión de analizar bien todo lo que tienes aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

- Hmmm... - asintió, abrazándose a él.

- Todos los días dedicaremos un rato a analizar todos los datos. Y cuando tengamos todo atado, volveremos a Nueva York. Juntos, Kate. Hasta el final. - besó su frente.

- Eres perfecto. - le susurró.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido y feliz.

- En serio. - le dijo seria y se sorprendió cuando vio como la apartaba para levantarse - ¿A dónde vas?

- A apuntar en el calendario lo que acabas de decir... en rojo... ¡Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que soy perfecto! ¡Es un hito histórico! - sonrió, intentando que ella se sintiese un poco mejor.

- No tienes remedio, eres un loco adorable. - estiró su brazo hasta agarrar su camiseta y atraerlo hasta ella. Richard se sentó y la volvió a colocar encima de él. - Eres perfecto para mí. - le dijo acariciando sus labios.

- Yo solo quiero ser perfecto para ti. - la besó.

* * *

Kate estuvo mirando a Richard durante un rato. Acariciando sus mejillas, su barbilla, dejándole besos por su cuello, su cara... - Mi padre se perdió en la bebida. Yo en la academia clamando venganza. Él aferrado a una botella de alcohol.

- Alcohólico... - dijo bajito el escritor sin poder creérselo.

- Sí. Ahora está bien. Pero nos costó mucho salir de ese pozo. Fue una época penosa. Estaba deshecho. La vida no tenía sentido para él.

- Pero lo conseguiste Kate. Luchaste por él y ahora está increíble. Esos días en el hospital fue extraordinario conmigo... y después, cuando perdiste la memoria... si no hubiese sido por él, me hubiese hundido sin remedio. - le confesó.

- Le gustas, escritor.

- ¿Sí? - sonrió.

- Sí. Le gustas mucho. Dice que eres el mejor para mí.

- Entonces, hazle caso, cariño.

Kate se acercó a sus labios para quedarse a un escaso milímetro. - Me gusta más 'mi vida'. - susurró, rozando sus labios tímidamente.

- Mi vida... - la besó.

* * *

Se perdieron en caricias, en besos, apaciguando, lentamente, la angustia que Kate había sufrido al contarle parte de su historia. - Escritor...

- Inspectora...

- Mi secreto con Alexis...

- Kate... no es necesario... de verdad, a veces digo muchas tonterías.

- El día que llegasteis a comisaría, Alexis me conquistó. Su vulnerabilidad. Cuando me quedé a solas con ella, le entregué un pequeño regalo. Le entregué a 'Don Palo'.

- 'Don Palo'...

- Sí... el día del funeral de mi madre, a medio día, ya no soportaba la presión de estar rodeada de mil pésames y mi padre me llevó hasta la playa... Construimos a 'Don Palo', con varios palos y una piedra de cabeza. En cierta medida, me dio fuerzas para continuar y seguir adelante. Fue como un pacto en silencio, entre mi padre y yo, para luchar y vivir por ella.

- Le diste a 'Don Palo'.

- Hmmm... Lo guardó en su canguro. - sonrió emocionada.

- Sí, es su peluche preferido. Lo conserva siempre guardado en el armario. Dice que es para que no se estropee, pero en el fondo sé, que fue ese peluche el que le dio seguridad, mientras yo echaba a su madre de casa y ella se escondía en el armario. Hasta que tú llegaste a su vida, cada vez que algo le asustaba, solo la podías encontrar ahí escondida, aferrada a su canguro. - sonrió con cierta tristeza - Tú le has devuelto la vida, Kate. - se le escaparon varias lágrimas que intentó secar. Kate fue más rápida que ella y se lo impidió. Besó sus lágrimas. Las absorbió con sus labios.

- Cuando tuve el accidente... cuando perdí la memoria... un día, fue con mi padre al loft, a recoger a 'Don Palo'... cuando me lo entregó, cuando lo vi... recordé todo, Rick. Todo. Volvisteis a mi mente. Como un milagro. - lo besó - Sois mi milagro. - volvió a besarlo, más lento, más profundo.

- Y tú eres nuestra vida, Kate. Mi vida. - la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras ella se cobijaba segura, más segura que nunca.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 031**

En los sucesivos días, apenas tuvieron tiempo para respirar. Programaron su agenda de forma exhaustiva. Desde por la mañana pronto fueron coordinando todas las actividades posibles. A primera hora de la mañana, desayuno. Un paseo para reconocer el paraje natural. Visita obligatoria en casa de Ramón y Carmen, con los que cada vez iban pasando más tiempo.

Después de comprar la pintura necesaria, Kate, comenzó, cada tarde, a decorar una de las paredes de la habitación de Alexis. Richard y la pequeña observaron, tras ella, su habilidad. Miraban orgullosos su capacidad para transmitir tanta ternura en una imagen. Hasta que al final del proyecto, la inspectora les dio permiso para que dejaran su firma. Aquella tarde, en la que los tres pintaron de forma conjunta, Richard y Kate fueron incapaces de dejar de mirarse, sonriendo, como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Completamente perplejos ante la felicidad de la pequeña, que no paró de abrazarlos.

* * *

Una de las tantas noches en las que Alexis terminó agotada, Kate, tras leerle uno de sus cuentos favoritos, la cubrió con las sábanas y el edredón y salió en busca de Richard, que había desaparecido, tras la cena, sin previo aviso. Cuando miró hacia las escaleras, se dio cuenta que por la rendija de la salita, se colaba luz. Se acercó. Abrió la puerta y vio a Richard, mirando por una de las ventanas. De espaldas a ella. Vestía un pantalón vaquero. Una camiseta blanca. Iba descalzo. Kate sonrió. Estaba vestido como más le gustaba. Se mordió su labio inferior. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Richard se dio la vuelta. En una de sus manos tenía 6 rosas azules.

Eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Richard caminó hacia ella, hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Kate sonriente. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados de velas que, junto al fuego de la chimenea, ofrecían un aspecto de lo más íntimo y especial. También se dio cuenta que frente al fuego, había una manta, con una almohada y que todo ello estaba invadido de pétalos azules.

- Nunca hemos tenido una cita. - se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia - Pensé que no estaría mal sanar ese pequeño error.

- Eres consciente de lo que provocas en mí, así vestido, ¿verdad? - lo miró de forma pícara.

- Creo que me hago una pequeña idea... - sonrió.

Kate coló sus manos por debajo de su camiseta. - Me encanta esto. Y me encantas tú.

- Y mi cuerpo, inspectora... no hay más que ver como lo toca. - dijo burlón.

- Por supuesto, su cuerpo, escritor. - acariciando, suavemente con sus yemas la piel de su espalda. Notó como se estremecía y erizaba - ¿Sabes?

- Hmmm... - incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Uno de mis mayores deseos es que nunca dejes de temblar cada vez que te toco. - reconoció tímida.

Richard apoyó su frente en la de ella. - Nunca nadie me provocó lo que tú haces en mí. No lo puedo controlar. Me acaricias y tiemblo. Soy adicto a ti, a tus manos, a tu piel. - cerró sus ojos cuando Kate, paseó a lo largo de su espalda, el roce de sus uñas. Suave. Sensual.

- Y si esto es una cita. - rozó con sus dedos la cintura de su escritor - ¿Qué tienes pensado? - indicó la manta y la almohada.

Richard rompió a reír.

- Aunque parezca algo evidente lo que ves ahí... - besó su frente - ...simplemente, después de bailar, podemos echarnos ahí, mirando al fuego y seguir confiando el uno en el otro. No quiero hacer planes contigo. Porque contigo todo vino sin planearlo y es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

- ¿Por qué no te encontré antes? - de la boca de la inspectora salió un pensamiento que le venía rondando desde hace semanas.

- Nos encontramos demasiado pronto. Pero no nos olvidamos. Solo tardamos un poco en dar el uno con el otro. Además, lo que más cuesta encontrar o conseguir, es lo que más se valora. - le dio una de las rosas que tenía en su mano - Esta noche, si quieres, podemos jugar a las rosas... - le susurró besando su lóbulo. Percibió como Kate tragó nerviosa, excitada. Sonrió contra su piel y acarició su cuello con la punta de su nariz, hasta encontrar su pulso. Lo besó - Hueles tan bien, Kate. Si un día te perdieses, podría encontrarte solo recordando tu aroma.

- Rick... - sonó extasiada por las emociones que ese hombre provocaba en ella. Jamás había sentido algo similar. Él embriaga su entorno, su mente, su vida. - Aquel día... aquella tarde... en el acantilado... ¿tú...? - no supo cómo continuar.

- Sí. - le dijo suave, como en un suspiro.

- Si yo... - lo miró a los ojos, para confirmar sus miedos.

- Si tú no hubieses llegado en aquel momento yo... yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo. - reconoció con valentía, con calma. Kate asintió. - Pero no quiero arruinar nuestra primera cita con esos recuerdos... te prometo que mañana aclararé todas las dudas que tengas, te contaré todo lo que sentí, pero hoy quiero disfrutar de una noche diferente contigo. - besó la punta de su nariz - Ven - agarró su mano y la acercó hasta la mitad de la sala. Richard se alejó un segundo para poner en funcionamiento el reproductor desde donde comenzaron a sonar varias notas musicales - Esta canción me encanta. Es de un cantautor español. Y creo que describe perfectamente lo que siento por tí. - dejó las flores en el sofá y agarró su cintura - Y por si hay alguna parte que no entiendes bien, te lo iré traduciendo. - le prometió.

* * *

_(En el reproductor, de fondo,__'Antes de ti' de Manuel Carrasco)_

* * *

Kate se aferró a él. Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Escuchando como el corazón de Richard se aceleraba por momentos. Mientras, su escritor, suave, tierno, susurraba cada palabra de la canción. Fue sintiendo. Entendiendo cada una de las estrofas. Se fue perdiendo, más y más, en el calor que Richard le ofrecía. La letra describía a la perfección lo que el escritor sentía por ella y con cada nueva palabra, en bajito, cerca de su oído, se fue estremeciendo. Aquel mensaje que él quería transmitirle llegaba a fuego. Grabándose en su mente, en su piel, en su corazón.

Las manos de la inspectora que permanecían unidas en la nuca de Richard, le acariciaron, buscando un nuevo escalofrío en él. Lo sintió. Se estremeció. Como siempre que lo acariciaba. Era algo automático. Cruzaron sus miradas. Sonrieron. Él estaba rendido ante ella. Y ella, solo quería hacerle estremecer a él. Juntos. A un mismo ritmo. Dejándose enamorar por una melodía. Por una letra. Adoptándola como un recuerdo más que perduraría dentro de su historia.

Kate acercó sus labios a los de Richard y lo besó. Un beso corto. Después, volvió a besar su labio superior. El inferior. Rozó la punta de su lengua, esperando una respuesta positiva de él. Y la obtuvo. Richard abrió sus labios. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. La pasión les venció y se embarcaron en una lucha sin igual.

- Rick... - recuperando la respiración.

- Hmmm... - perdiendo su rostro en su cuello.

- Podríamos escucharla en bucle... en nuestra noche... - susurró.

Richard no se lo pensó dos veces. Fue hasta el reproductor y le dio al play, en bucle. Cuando se volvió, Kate lo esperaba en la manta, de pie, mirándole, rodeada de pétalos azules. El escritor se acercó hasta ella, completamente, hipnotizado.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Quiero que nuestra cita sea queriéndonos Rick, aquí, frente al fuego, rodeados de todos estos pétalos. Tú y yo. - se pegó a él. Metió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta. Acarició su vientre, su espalda. Sintió como se erizaba su piel. Sonrió - Creo que esto te sobra, escritor - susurró.

Richard alzó sus brazos y dejó que Kate le quitase la camiseta. Cuando lo hizo, agarró su rostro y besó su frente. Kate, por el contrario, besó su pecho. Dejó un resto de besos por su torso y sus abdominales. Subió. Bajó. Acarició sus brazos. Su exterior. Su interior. Pendiente de como él se deshacía entre sus manos. Como sus pezones se endurecían por la excitación que ella iba provocando en él. Los besó. Pasó la punta de su lengua por ellos. Los succionó. Les dio un pequeño tirón con el roce de sus dientes. Suave. Lento. Richard se perdió en suspiros y gemidos contenidos ante la dedicación que ella le estaba dedicando.

- Kate... - suspiró.

- Lo sé... - le dijo perdiendo su mirada en la de él. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Era lo mismo que sentía ella.

- Te quiero... - dijo casi inaudible. Agarró las manos de ella. Acarició sus brazos y esperó a que ella alzase sus brazos, para quitarle la camiseta.

- ¿Me está copiando el sistema escritor? - sonrió.

- Puede que sí, inspectora. - se acercó hasta su hombro y le dejó un tímido beso.

* * *

Se miraron. Y se arrodillaron al mismo ritmo, en mitad de la manta. Kate cogió varios petalos. - No sé dónde y cómo haces esto... pero llenas mi vida de magia, Rick... y eso jamás me había pasado. Me invitas a soñar, a creer. - sostuvo uno de los pétalos y rozó el torso de Richard con ello. - ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes la ternura de su roce?

- Kate... - acarició su mejilla.

- Esa es la ternura que tú me provocas. Una ternura que no tiene límites. Y aumenta día a día. - Kate besó justo en el centro de su corazón. Donde latía. Donde vibraba por cada palabra de su musa.

Richard se abrazó a ella. Besó su hombro, su cuello, parte de su mandíbula. Mientras sus manos, con sus yemas, se pasearon por su espalda, hasta llegar el cierre de su sujetador. Lo desabrochó y bajó sus tirantes muy lento. Acariciando su piel con sus labios. Sus dos pulgares, se colaron por debajo de las copas de la prenda y acarició sus pezones al mismo tiempo que el sujetador terminaba cayendo.

- Rick... - buscó sus labios - Te quiero.

Durante varios minutos se perdieron en besos y caricias, hasta que Richard terminó tumbando a Kate boca arriba. - Siempre queriendo mandar. - soltó sonriente la inspectora. Richard soltó una carcajada - Shhh, loquito, no hacemos nada si la música está bajita y tú te pones a reír como un loco. Alexis puede oírte... - le recordó.

- Es cierto... - dijo bajito, besándola - La verdad es que te prometí una noche en la que podrías hacerme todo lo que quisieras...

- Hmmm... - lo arrastró hasta dejarlo encima de ella - Ese momento, ya lo tengo en mi mente... y será muy prontito... donde no podrás soportarlo.

- ¿Tan segura está inspectora?

- Completamente.

- No pondré resistencia. Seré todo suyo.

- Creo que ya lo eres, escritor. - lo agarró por la nuca para acercar sus labios y lo besó desenfrenadamente. Cuando Richard pudo soltarse de sus garras, se deslizó por su cuerpo y la desnudó por completo. - Eso sí que no... - se quejó.

- ¿El qué? - se cruzó de brazos picándola.

- Tú... - indicó sus pantalones - ...también - se acercó y le desabrochó el botón y bajó su cremallera - Ya. - le mandó.

- Me encanta... - se acercó a su oído y tiró de su lóbulo - ...cuando me mandas... - besó su cuello, acariciando parte de él con la punta de su lengua.

- Rii...ick... - lo nombró entrecortadamente ante sus caricias.

Él se apartó momentáneamente de ella para desnudarse. - ¿Contenta?

- ¡Feliz! - le confirmó - Ahora dejemos los juegos para después... - lo agarró de los brazos para que cayera sobre ella.

- No, no, no... inspectora. - se agarró al sofá ante su fuerza y consiguió coger una de las rosas que había dejado allí apoyadas

- Hoy era la noche de la rosa azul... - le recordó.

- Estos jueguecitos tuyos siempre consisten en torturarme hasta el final... - dijo quejándose.

- Mi vida... - la besó - ...solo quiero demostrarte con mis caricias todo lo que no soy capaz de decir con palabras.

- Y ahí vienes otra vez... y me descolocas... y me ganas...

- Me gusta ganarte... - la besó.

* * *

Richard se acostó a su lado. Escondió su rostro en su cuello. Buscó su pulso. Lo besó. Mientras con la rosa, iba acariciándola. Cada centímetro de su piel. Buscando que cada poro respirase excitación, sensualidad. Se detuvo en sus pechos. Rodeándolos. Acariciando sus pezones que se irguieron deseosos de más. - Rick... - suspiró Kate ante las sensaciones que estaba provocando en ella.

El escritor paseó sus labios y la rosa a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Desde su frente, hasta sus pies. Acarició suave su pubis. Y cuando pensó que Richard iba a adentrarse, la sorprendió, dedicándole tiernas caricias en la cara interna de sus muslos, pulsando puntos erógenos que jamás pensó tener. - Dios... Rick... por favor... - agarró su pelo, dirigiéndolo hacia su sexo - Me estoy muriendo, por favor... - suplicó.

Richard subió hasta su altura, besando todo su cuerpo, hasta sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos, en su textura, en su sabor, en la fuerza con la que ella pedía más. - Kate... tenemos toda la noche por delante... déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento, sin prisas - soltó la rosa y esa misma mano fue descendiendo desde sus pechos, hasta su ombligo, deteniéndose varios segundos en su pubis, con caricias en círculo. Después, fue abriendo, poco a poco, sus labios, buscando su clítoris, acariciándolo, rodeándolo, pulsándolo - Toda la noche Kate... muy lento, muy suave... - mientras el pulgar seguía pendiente de su bultito, su dedo corazón la penetró, curvándolo hacia arriba.

- Rick...no...no...pares...- alzó su cadera.

- No voy a parar... - le susurró mientras sus dedos seguían con el mismo juego. Mientras la deshacía en excitación, sintiendo como crecía su humedad - ...lento, Kate... - sacó su dedo y volvió a penetrarla - ...lento... - repitió el movimiento - ... ¿lo notas? - la besó - ...cada vez estás más lista... más preparada... - acarició su cuello con sus labios - ¿notas como entro en ti? - besó su pulso - Siéntelo, Kate... - siguió penetrándola con su dedo, mientras su clítoris seguí recibiendo caricias.

- Agh... - Kate sintió como el orgasmo estaba llegando hasta ella - más, Rick... más...

- Hmmm... todo lo que quieras, mi vida... - sonrió cuando vio como Kate abría más sus piernas, quedándose más expuesta ante él.

- Rick... lo que siento... - era incapaz de controlar la excitación que le estaba invadiendo...

- Acaba de empezar, mi vida... - la besó, reclamando sus labios.

_(Continuará...)_


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 032**

Richard acarició cada escaso milímetro de su piel, mientras Kate se encontraba con su primer orgasmo y alzaba su pelvis, de forma incontrolada, extasiada, deseosa de que aquella noche no acabase nunca. Y sonrió. Sonrió junto a Richard cuando cruzaron sus miradas. - Me vas a volver loca... - susurró mientras recomponía su respiración.

- Tanto como tú me vuelves loco a mí, inspectora. - la besó, sin apartar su mano de su sexo, acariciándolo, recuperando su excitación. - Eres tan increíble... - perdió su rostro en su cuello, robando su aroma.

- Rick... - agarró su pelo, sin saber muy bien qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Pero, de pronto, las tornas cambiaron y de un rápido golpe quedó encima de él, con un Richard, completamente sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Mucho entrenamiento.

- ¿Crees que yo podría?

- ¿En serio quieres aprender?

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¿Lo has visto? - alucinado - Bueno, claro... lo has visto... lo has hecho tú.

- Eres como un niño. - sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

- Un poquito sí, no te lo puedo negar. - reconoció.

- Y muy tierno... - se tumbó encima de él - Y adorable... - besó su cuello y fue rozando sus pezones en el torso de él - Eres todo lo que siempre soñé... - lo besó.

Richard acarició su espalda. Dejó de respirar. Gimió. Una de las manos de Kate se coló hasta su sexo, acariciándolo. Lento. Muy lento. Arriba. Abajo. Rozando con sus uñas. Haciendo una exquisita presión en su punta. Hasta bajar de nuevo. Una pequeña nueva presión. Hacia arriba. Besando su cuello. Acariciando con sus dientes su pulso. Dejando pequeños mordiscos en su hombro.

- Kate... - se mordió sus labios ante las sensaciones que le estaban invadiendo - ... Si, si no me sueltas... no aguantaré... por favor... - suplicó cerrando sus ojos, esforzándose por no dejarse llevar. Intentando aguantar. Solo un poco más.

- No hace falta que te aguantes, mi vida... - beso su lóbulo y aumentó el ritmo. Presionó su pene. Solo un poco más. Bajó. Subió. Más rápido. Mucho más rápido. Mirando la tensión en su cuerpo. Descubriendo que la explosión estaba a un solo paso. Y cuando vio que ya no había vuelta atrás, lo soltó. Dirigió el pene hasta su entrada y se sentó en él. Un solo golpe. Un golpe mágico. Donde Rick no pudo jadear de forma considerable. Kate tapó su boca. - Shhh... Sin despertar a nadie... - subió y bajó. Sin lentitud. Buscando su éxtasis. Buscando el de él. Y llegó. Como un relámpago. Arrollador. Enloquecedor. Richard se incorporó para abrazarla y cayó al suelo con ella encima. Abrazándola. Estrechándola contra él.

- Ha sido increíble. - le dijo bajito.

- Sí. - sonrió contra su pecho.

- Eres increíble.

- Es mi mejor primera cita.

Richard rompió a reír. - La mía también. - besó su cabeza.

Kate se incorporó para coger la manta y se echó sobre él, tapándose. Respirando a bocanadas. Deseando que aquella paz que habían descubierto, jamás les diese la espalda. - ¿Crees que...?

- Aquella tarde... cuando te tropezaste conmigo... creí que mi única alternativa era desaparecer acantilado abajo. Siempre he sido un poco débil...

- No digas eso. - apoyó sus manos en su pecho y lo miró - Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca.

- Me miras con buenos ojos... pero no, no es así. Sé cuáles son mis limitaciones y soy consciente que soy un poquito cobarde. - besó la punta de su nariz - Aunque creo que tú me has hecho más valiente.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó feliz.

- En serio. Eres un revulsivo a mi vida. Aquello que siempre busqué... Creí que nunca te encontraría y mira, estamos aquí, abrazados... Creí que jamás podría tocar la felicidad con mis manos... pero sí que puedo... te estoy tocando ahora mismo. - sonrió.

- Y me vas a tocar para siempre. - lo besó.

- Eso sí que me gusta. - la abrazó fuerte - He pensado que mañana podríamos acercarnos a la ciudad a comprar la decoración navideña.

- Hmmm... - Kate sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor.

- Kate... - se preocupó - He dicho algo...

- No, mi vida... Son los recuerdos. - intentó sonreír.

- Tu madre...

- Desde que murió no hemos vuelto a celebrar la navidad. Un día más en el calendario. Solo eso.

- Oh Kate... lo siento, he sido un estúpido, a veces hablo sin pensar... yo

- Shhh... No eres ningún estúpido ni nada similar... eres un papi adorable que quiere que su hija disfrute de unas fechas para soñar... ¿me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca inspectora. - sonrió.

- Y de paso... también disfrutas tú... ¿verdad?

- Exactamente... - la besó - soy un niño grande.

- Necesito que arranquéis de mí todos esos malos recuerdos... quiero tener nuevos, felices...

- Lo haremos Kate... te lo prometo. - volvió a besarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, no hizo falta convencer a Alexis. En cuanto le comentaron sus planos de ir a comprar la decoración navideña, la niña, saltó de alegría. Tras dejar a Max al cuidado de Carmen y Ramón, el resto da la familia llegó hasta Pamplona. Se plantaron ante el centro comercial y entraron dispuestos a arrasar con todo.

Kate no paró de sonreír. Alexis estaba feliz. Iba de un lado para otro. Quería todo. Le gustaba todo. Y su padre no se quedaba atrás. Parecían de la misma edad. Por todo se sorprendían. Caminaban pegados, el uno al otro. Eligiendo todo tipo de decoración. Sin olvidarse de un tremendo árbol de Navidad.

En un momento dado, Kate, se desvió, momentáneamente, hacía una zona donde solo podía verse ropa y accesorios para bebés. Miró fijamente uno de los carteles. Un bebé precioso le sonreía.

- ¿Qué piensa inspectora? - susurró Richard detrás de ella.

Kate sonrió, se mordió su labio inferior - ¿Crees que sería una buena madre? - pronunció bajito.

- Creo que eres una estupenda madre, Kate... Y sabes que la pregunta que te ronda la cabeza no es esa. - agarró su cintura y se miraron fijamente - Tú pregunta es otra. - la besó - Tú pregunta es si querría tener un hijo contigo... ¿verdad? - le dejó un pequeño beso en su lóbulo y se dio la vuelta para coger a Alexis en sus brazos y perderse por nuevos pasillos.

- Rick... - Kate se quedó con las ganas de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y fue tras ellos.

* * *

Más de 6 horas, perdidos en un centro comercial. A cuestas con un árbol de Navidad y miles de objetos decorativos. Alexis más sonriente que nunca y Richard con la magia perdida en su mirada. Dejaron todo en el salón. Parecía una auténtica batalla campal. Había bolsas por doquier. Sin apenas hueco en ningún metro cuadrado.

- Estás feliz... - susurró Richard abrazándola por detrás.

- Hmmm... - se volvió para besarlo.

- Mira mami... - se acercó Alexis - ...un angelito. - le mostró.

- Sí, cariño - la alzó en sus brazos - Un angelito, igual que tú. - besó su nariz - ¿verdad papi?

- Verdad, mami. - se abrazó a las dos - Las dos sois mis ángeles.

- Papi...

- Dime calabaza.

- La carta... - le recordó.

- ¿Quieres escribir la carta ya?

- ¡Sí!

- Es un poquito pronto...

- Tiene que viajar papi... ahora estamos en otro sitio.

- Ahí tiene razón, papi. - sonrió Kate.

- Ya, ya... mami siempre se pone de tu parte, calabaza... - sonrió.

- ¡Sí! - sonrió Alexis.

- Está bien... entonces escribiremos hoy la carta. ¿Ya tienes pensado lo que quieres?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y tú papi? - preguntó Kate.

- Hmmm...

- Papi siempre pido lo mismo. - le confesó la pequeña.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, mami... - asintió Alexis.

- ¿Y qué es eso que siempre pides y que nunca te traen? - preguntó curiosa.

- Es un pequeño secreto... - le picó Richard.

Kate sonrió, achicando sus ojos - ¿De verdad que no me vais a dejar saber el secreto?

- Es un tren mami. - susurró Alexis en su oído, abrazándose a su cuello - Papi siempre quiere un tren.

- ¿Un tren? - lo miró.

- Hmmm. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno... digamos que me trae bonitos recuerdos... de mi infancia. - le confesó.

- Su abuelito. - le dijo bajito Alexis.

- Tu abuelito... - repitió Kate.

- Sí, mi abuelo era maquinista de tren... vivía rodeado de trenes... tenía miles de mapas y se conocía cada punto del país... hasta que de pronto, comenzó a olvidar... - Richard se detuvo, intentó sonreír y al no poder, se dio la vuelta - Y bueno, poco más... ¿Qué tal si colocamos esto un poco? Sino, corremos el riesgo de volvernos locos. - cambió de tema. Su abuelo, había sido la única referencia masculina de su vida. Y su pérdida había sido un duro golpe para él.

- Rick... - dejó a Alexis en el suelo que fue corriendo hacia la cristalera al ver que Ramón y Carmen se acercaban con Max.

- Ya viene Max, mami. - dijo contenta.

- Si, cariño. - cogió una de sus manitas - Vamos a abrirles la puerta. - Sin dejar de mirar a Richard. Esperando hasta el último instante a que le devolviese la mirada. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó concentrado en las bolsas que estaba revisando.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Kate, seguía con su mente puesta en el abuelo de Richard. Y, él, seguía un tanto meditabundo. Tardó un poco más en acercarse a la cama.

- No se podía dormir... - le dijo cuando entró en la habitación - Está muy nerviosa con lo de la carta, no quiere que se nos olvide nada de nada. - sonrió.

- Rick... - golpeó la sábana cerca de ella, invitándole a sentarse a su lado.

- Kate... - suplicó.

- Por favor...

Richard se sentó a su lado. - Dime.

- Dime tú. Porque desde que hemos vuelto de las compras, estás triste. Y no me gusta verte así.

- A mí también me da un poco de tristeza la Navidad...

- Pero yo pensé que...

- Bueno, con una niña en casa, hay que hacer algunos esfuerzos. No es oro todo lo que reluce, inspectora.

- Tu abuelo... - susurró.

- Hmmm... - la besó - Es una historia muy larga Kate... demasiado triste. Preferiría no tocar ese tema, de verdad. He hablado de todo contigo y puedo tocar cualquier otro tema que quieras, pero ese... mi abuelo... ese es mi punto débil.

- Pero Rick... - tocó sus mejillas - Me gustaría...

- No puedo Kate. Es complicado. Es como necesitar que sus recuerdos solo me pertenezcan a mí.

- Por eso siempre pides un tren... pero nunca llega... porque ese tren, el que de verdad quieres, está en tu mente... y solo lo quieres ver tú, ¿verdad? - dijo bajito.

- Sí... - susurró, sorprendido. Kate era capaz de leer su mente más allá de lo que jamás podría imaginar.

- Hmmm... ¿Y no crees que, a veces, es bueno compartir? La carga del recuerdo se compensa...

- Puede ser inspectora. - le dio un toque en la nariz con su dedo - Pero, por ahora, necesito que su recuerdo, esté solo en mi mente. - se levantó pero Kate lo sostuvo por la mano.

- Hoy es la segunda vez que no me respondes, Rick. - le recordó.

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír. - Creo que la primera pregunta, me la hice a mí mismo, incluso... porque tú no fuiste capaz de hacerla directamente.

Richard se alejó de ella y volvió a dejarle pendiente de una respuesta. Entró al baño. Se aseó y cuando volvió a la habitación, Kate, se hacía la dormida. Sabía perfectamente la postura de 'estoy algo molesta'. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Se coló entre las sábanas y se pegó todo lo que pudo a Kate, abrazándola.

- ¿Por qué no me haces la pregunta, Kate? - le susurró.

Kate no le dio respuesta.

- ¿En serio? - le dijo bajito - ¿Vas a hacerte la dormida en una de las conversaciones más importantes de nuestra vida?

Silencio.

- Te gustaría escuchar una respuesta en mí... - besó su lóbulo - ¿no crees que a mí también me gustaría escuchar la pregunta?

* * *

Richard se volvió. Le dio la espalda. Y cerró sus ojos intentando llamar al sueño. Pero, Morfeo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso hasta que aclarase la conversación con Kate. Y esperó. Un minuto. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Bufó. Resopló. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pequeño hall de la primera planta y se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Dormía plácidamente. Agradeció a la vida el cambio tan enorme de Alexis. Su felicidad era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse un poco más fuerte.

Entró. Se sentó junto a ella. Durante varios minutos le costó hacerse a la escasa luz de la habitación. Cuando lo consiguió, miró la pared pintada por Kate. Las estrellas brillaban. Sonrió. Pensó lo fuerte y lo vulnerable que era su inspectora. Su escasa confianza en algunos temas. Y sus enfados. Aquellos que a él le volvían loco. Pero loco de amor. Porque lo único que deseaba era entrar en esa habitación y abrazarla. Sin más. Sin preguntas. Ni respuestas. Solo estar con ella. Sentir su aroma. Respirar. Y respirar. Sabiendo que ella estaría allí si el oxígeno dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones.

Cuando besó a su hija, pensó en volver a la habitación pero era incapaz de dormir al lado de Kate si ella permanecía enfadada con él. Se escondió en la salita. Encendió el fuego. Puso el reproductor de música. En bucle la canción que habían adoptado como propia. Y se sentó. En el suelo. Con su espalda apoyada contra el sofá. Sin perder su vista de las llamas. Apoyó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

- ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? - susurró Kate en su oído, sentada de rodillas, a su lado, con una mirada llena de esperanza.

Richard abrió sus ojos lentamente y la miró. Agarró su rostro entre sus manos. - ¿Tú que crees Kate? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a decirte que no? Pero si me muero por ti, mi vida. - apoyó su frente en la de ella - Claro que quiero tener no solo un hijo, sino todos los que quieras. - la besó. Tierno. Dulce.

- Lo siento Rick... - le devolvió el beso - A veces me enfado por tonterías. Esta vez tenías razón. No podía esperar una respuesta sin hacer la pregunta.

- Te quiero, Kate. Lo sabes. Y con esa respuesta, tienes todas las demás.

- ¿Crees que lo podré hacer bien?

- Con Alexis lo haces muy bien...

- Sí, pero Alexis es un ángel, Rick. Con ella todo es fácil. ¿Y si yo no soy capaz de hacer lo mismo con un bebé...?

- Lo haremos juntos, mi vida. Ya eres una mami, perfecta. Pasarás a ser maravillosa.

- ¿Crees que podríamos...?

- ¿Raptar a Alexis por esta noche y dormir con ella? - sonrió al leer su mente.

- Hmmm... - le miró con timidez ante su petición.

- Vamos a por ella.

* * *

Aquella noche, Kate, durmió abrazada a Alexis. Y Richard, abrazado a ella. Los tres juntos. Como, la familia, que eran. Alexis soñó rodeada de sus papis la llegada de la Navidad. Richard soñó un nuevo bebé en sus brazos, junto a Kate y Alexis. Mientras la inspectora soñó con encontrar ese tren. El tren que le hiciese recordar a Richard que una pena compartida, pesa menos en el corazón. Y se abrazó a su pequeña, sabiendo que Alexis sería le mejor hermana del mundo. Había encontrado una familia y la protegería por encima de cualquier cosa.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 033**

Alexis se despertó sobre las 7 de la mañana. Atrapada entre los brazos de su madre. Sonrió. Feliz. Se dio la vuelta para mirar su cara. Miró a su padre. Confirmó que estaba, completamente, dormido y comenzó a tocar, con uno de sus deditos, la nariz de su madre. - Mami... - susurró.

Kate desplegó una eterna sonrisa. - Dime cariño...

- Mami... tengo una pregunta.

- Dime. - abrió sus ojos mirando a su hija.

- Ayer hice la carta... pero tengo que poner lo que tú quieres. - le dijo preocupada.

- ¿Sabes lo que más quiero en el mundo? - dijo bajito.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó ilusionada.

- Que nunca dejes de quererme, que siempre me des abracitos y muchos, muchos besos. - besó su cabeza.

- Mami, pero eso te lo puedo dar... no hay que pedirlo. - la abrazó por el cuello - Dime otra cosita...

- Hmmm...Bueno, entonces, creo que pediré saber el secreto de las rosas azules que tu papi nos regala.

- Me gusta. - dijo aferrándose más a ella - Yo... también quería saber...

- Dime lo que necesites, ¿sí?

- Ayer... en la carta, quise pedir una cosa, pero mi papi me dijo que primero tenía que hablarlo contigo. - miró a su madre.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó interesada.

- Quería apuntar en la lista de deseos, un bebé. - dijo tímida. Kate sonrió - Pero papi dijo que eso no lo podía poner. - recordó triste. ¿Puedo? - preguntó esperanzada.

- Cariño, ¿quieres un hermanito?

- Síiii... así, pequeñito. - lo indicó con sus dos manitas - Para quererlo mucho, cuidarlo, jugar con él...

Kate besó su frente enternecida con aquella declaración. - Entonces, si apuntas ese deseo y viene un bebé, ¿me ayudarías a cuidarlo?

- ¡Sí, mami! ¡Sí! Yo te ayudaría en todo. - dijo convencida.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, mami. - asintió.

- Entonces, puedes apuntar ese deseo en tu lista. - le guiñó un ojo - Pero tienes que pensar que el bebé tiene que crecer en mi tripita y tardará en salir. Porque tiene que estar creciendo durante nueve meses.

- ¿Aquí? - Alexis tocó la tripita de su madre - ¿Aquí dentro?

- Sí, cariño. Aquí dentro. - Kate puso una de sus manos encima de la de Alexis.

- Vale mami. Esperaré. - se abrazó a ella.

- Ahora, intenta dormir un poco más, es muy prontito. - besó su cabeza.

- Hmmm... Es que quería preguntarte.

- Lo sé cariño. Ahora descansarás sin esa preguntita rondando en tu cabecita. - le volvió a besar y la aferró contra ella.

* * *

Richard sonrió. Había estado escuchando la conversación. Quieto. Muy quieto. Controlando hasta su respiración. Quizá su hija había llegado al mundo sin una madre, pero la vida, le había devuelto con creces, ese gran error. Esperó hasta que escuchó la respiración acompasada de la pequeña y se acercó un poco más a Kate.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero apuntar en mi lista de deseos a ese bebé. - le susurró, dejando un suave beso en su cuello.

- Sabía que estabas haciéndote el dormido. - dijo bajito, sonriendo.

- Hmmm... Eres muy lista, inspectora. - coló su mano por la camiseta de Kate y acarició su vientre - No veo la hora de saber que hay alguien ahí dentro. - notó como la piel de Kate se erizaba.

- ¿Qué preferirías? - se volvió a mirarlo.

- Me da igual. Sea lo que sea, lo voy o la voy a adorar igual. - sonrió y la besó.

- Me gusta tu respuesta. - le devolvió el beso.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de todo? - tiró de su lóbulo.

- Hmmm...

- La idea de hacerlo. - dijo suave.

- La niña... - le dio un pequeño codazo.

- Está dormida... - se quejó.

- No tienes remedio... - no pudo evitar su sonrisa.

- Estoy deseando que llegue ese bebé. - se aferró más a ella.

- Sois muy impacientes... tanto padre como hija.

- Y por eso nos quieres tanto.

- Si, debe ser por eso... - sonrió.

- Cuando queremos algo, lo queremos, vamos a por ello.

- Me queda claro.

- Mírate... te tenemos en un sándwich. - buscó su aroma en su cuello - ¿Y tú? ¿No quieres nada especial en tu lista de deseos?

- Creo que tengo todo lo que he deseado siempre, Rick. - dijo convencida.

- Algo tiene que hacer Kate... - le dijo cariñoso - ...me tienes que echar una mano...

- Bueno... es bueno saber que te esfuerzas un poquito... piense, escritor.

- ¿Es un reto?

- Efectivamente, sí... es un reto...

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo ganaré!

- No se equivoque, escritor, la vencedora, seré yo... estoy segura de ello.

- No lo creo... mi mente es privilegiosa. - apartó su pelo y acarició su cuello con su nariz.

- No quieras distraerme.

- Si la que me distraes eres tú... que contigo cerca, no me concentro. - Richard se alejó un poco de ella - ¿Prefieres esta distancia? - jugó con ella.

- Sabes que no. - alargó su mano para acercarlo a ella - Te quiero pegado a mí. Siempre.

- ¿Te imaginas cuando en esta cama seamos cuatro?

- Sí. Me lo imagino, Rick. - entrelazó una de sus manos con la de él.

* * *

Cuando se levantaron, prepararon juntos el desayuno y disfrutaron de unas tortitas decoradas con características de la Navidad. Al terminar, Alexis terminó su carta, con el deseo de tener un bebé pronto en casa y comenzó, junto a su padre, a decorar toda la casa.

Kate, recogió el desayuno y subió a la habitación. A los dos minutos, volvió a bajar. Entró en la cocina, con una caja en sus manos. Estuvo mirándola durante varios minutos. Intercambiando su mirada con el cubo de la basura. Sonrió. Una mano, acarició la suya y la aferró, sujetando la caja.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Richard detrás de ella.

- Sí. ¿Tú? - se volvió hacia él.

- Nunca he deseado tanto algo como un hijo contigo. - reconoció.

- Yo tampoco. - sonrió. Se alzó un segundo, le planto un beso y su caja con las pastillas anticonceptivas cayó en el cubo de la basura. Se abrazaron.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - entró corriendo Alexis - ¡Ven! ¡Ven! - agarró una de sus manos tirando de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - la acompañó.

- Mira... - le indicó.

* * *

Kate miró hacia la esquina donde Richard había instalado el árbol de Navidad. En una de las paredes, había un nuevo cuadro. Una foto de ellos tres. En el centro. Alrededor de ella, nuevas fotos. Ellos. Siempre ellos. Riendo. Haciendo muecas. Burlándose de la cámara. Mirándose. Besándose. Abrazándose. Aquellos primeros días en los que quedaron juntos. Cuando descubrió que jamás podría dejar de querer a Alexis. Una tarde en un fotomatón. Cientos de fotos absurdas. Y todas ellas cargadas de tanta ternura que sintió que todas sus emociones se revolucionaban.

- Es bonito, ¿verdad? - miró a su madre - Papi lo ha sacado de una bolsa. Lo ha puesto.

- Sí, cariño. - se agachó a su altura - Es perfecto.

- Los tres. Papi, mami y yo. - abrazó a su madre.

- Papi, mami y tú, cariño. Los tres juntos. - besó su cabeza.

- Me gusta esta Navidad. - susurró la niña. A Kate se le encogió el corazón.

- A mí también. - la abrazó fuerte.

- Estás tú mami. Nuestra Navidad. - la niña se aferró aún más.

- Nuestra primera Navidad de muchas de las que vendrán.

Richard se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta como mero espectador. Kate se volvió. Lo miró. Sonrió. Y susurró: 'Gracias'. Él asintió feliz. Salió de allí, dejando a sus dos mujeres a solas.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas, Kate, preocupada, comenzó a buscar a Richard por la casa. Dejó a Alexis viendo una película de dibujos y miró por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró. Así que fue hasta el garaje. Al fondo, vio una estrecha puerta. Un hilo de luz salía por la parte de abajo. Se acercó hasta allí. Intentó escuchar algo, pero no fue capaz. Así que abrió la puerta lento. Cuando coló su cabeza, vio una pequeña biblioteca antigua, con un escritorio al fondo. Una mesa auxiliar a la izquierda y a Richard concentrado, trabajando con las rosas blancas. Rosas blancas que iba convirtiendo en rosas azules. Se quedó quieta. Como si hubiese descubierto el mayor secreto del mundo. Y le llegó el turno a la culpabilidad. Creyó haber todo una magia que Richard había querido crear entorno a ellos. Cuando quiso dar marcha atrás se tropezó con la mirada de Richard, un tanto decepcionado.

- Kate... - sonó apesadumbrado.

- Lo siento Rick, llevas dos horas desaparecido, me preocupé. - se excusó.

- No me he dado cuenta - miró a su alrededor - Yo... bueno, me pillaste. - se encogió de hombros - Se acabó la magia. - se rascó la cabeza.

- Rick... - sintió una punzada de tristeza al percibir su decepción.

- Esta biblioteca, es lo único que aguantó firme de la casa donde Ramón vivió de pequeño con su familia. Esta era su pequeña habitación. Aquí leía y leía. Muchos de estos libros tienen una gran historia detrás. - se levantó y se acercó hasta ella - ¿Sabes? Cuando se enamoró de Carmen, sus familias se interpusieron entre ambos. Inventaron un lenguaje con estas flores azules. Es una historia tan perfecta... - sonrió ante ella.

- Y yo te he chafado todo... - lo abrazó - Lo siento, Rick... Es que como no volvías...

- Tranquila... - besó su cabeza - Creo que podemos seguir creyendo en la magia, aunque hayas descubierto mi laboratorio particular.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a...?

- Ramón me enseñó. Y me dijo que el día que me enamorase de verdad... de esos amores para toda la vida, entonces sentiría la necesidad de convertir todas esas rosas, en rosas azules. Tenía razón. - la besó.

- Esto significa que ya no me vas a hacer más flores...

- Esto significa que cuando no sepas donde estoy... estaré aquí, para llenar la casa de flores mágicas.

- Eso suena perfecto. - lo besó - ¿Cómo construisteis la casa aquí?

- Ramón y Carmen no pudieron tener hijos, a pesar de desearlo con todo su ser. Cuando volví, Ramón me dijo que estas tierras eran la mejor opción para construir una casa.

- En sus tierras.

- Hmmm... - se abrazó a ella - La herencia para su supuesto hijo o hija.

- Y te la entregaron a ti.

- Eso es.

- Como si fueses su hijo.

- Sí. Fue, entonces, cuando descubrí su historia de amor. Prometí que se derrumbaría todo menos esa habitación. Se conservaría, junto algunas mejoras.

- Es como un pequeño tesoro.

- Sí. - buscó cobijo en su cuello - Solo quería conservar una parte de ellos. Una parte importante de su vida.

- Eres increíble Rick... - acomodó mejor su cabeza en su pecho.

- Uno de estos días les diremos que te cuenten su historia. Te enamorarás. Es algo increíble.

- ¿Y crees que yo podría aprender a crear flores azules?

- ¿Te gustaría?

- Me encantaría.

- ¡Hecho! Prometo enseñarte.

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Empezamos mañana?

- ¡Sí!

Richard rompió en una carcajada ante la alegría de Kate. Y la inspectora lo acompañó. Se apretó mucho más a él. Dejándole sin aliento. - Me vas a romper en dos, mi vida.

- Cada día me encantas más. - le informó, dejando un pequeño beso en su pecho.

- Eso es muy bueno, inspectora. - besó su cuello.

- Vamos con Alexis, que está viendo Dumbo.

- Seguro que no. Cuando lleguemos, estará dormida.

- Algún día conseguirá verla entera.

- Sí, algún día. Pero ese día, inspectora, todavía no ha llegado. - salieron de allí con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Cuando entraron al salón, Alexis, estaba acurrucada en el sofá, durmiendo. Max, justo debajo de ella. Pendiente de la pequeña. Cuando los vio, salió corriendo, saltando alrededor.

- ¿Has visto? Duerme como un angelito. - rio Richard.

- Como lo que es.

- Ven... - tiró de ella para sentarse alrededor de Alexis. La cogió en brazos y la colocó encima de él. Kate se pegó al cuerpo de Richard. - Es increíble como una película puede dejarla tan KO.

- Le relaja.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Qué paso con ella Rick? ¿Por qué se cerró durante tanto tiempo en sí misma?

- No lo sé, Kate. Y siempre me he sentido responsable de ello. Porque durante dos años no fui capaz de conseguir más allá de palabras sueltas. Nos comunicábamos con gestos. Y llegó un momento en el que eso solo me bastaba. Agradecía al destino que al menos pudiese tener ese contacto con ella. Creo que el rechazo de su madre le partió el corazón.

- Nunca lo entenderé...

- Cuando el armario se convirtió en su refugio... era incapaz de comprender el motivo... Cada vez que no quería salir de casa, amanecía allí metida, entre sus peluches... Peluches que ella misma escondió allí. Como si fuese su fortaleza. - cogió aire. Miró a Kate - Hasta que un día, le pregunté y me fui acercando a la verdad... Hacía preguntas y ella negaba o asentía. - cerró sus ojos como si el recuerdo fuese demasiado doloroso.

- Rick... - acarició su mejilla.

- El día que llegamos a casa y descubrí a Meredith en la cama con su director, no era la primera vez que estaban ahí. Durante mis giras promocionales, entraba en casa. Y en sus visitas, encerraba a Alexis en el armario, con sus peluches. Le decía que estaba castigada y que no podía salir de allí. Que si lo hacía, me lo contaría y me enfadaría con ella.

- ¡Cerda! - Kate se levantó como un resorte del sofá. Richard sujetó una de sus manos.

- Kate...

- Lo siento, Rick, es que no lo puedo entender. No puedo entender que no agachase la cabeza cuando nos tropezamos en el parque. Debería sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

- Lo sé... Te aseguro que la misma rabia que sientes ahora, la tuve... durante mucho tiempo... tanto tiempo... - consiguió que

Kate se sentase de nuevo a su lado - Hasta que apareciste tú y me hiciste creer de nuevo.

- La quiero tanto Rick... - acarició una de las manitos de Alexis - La quiero tanto... nunca imaginé que pudiese querer tanto al alguien tan pequeñita y vulnerable. Es que no puedo creer que alguien quiera hacerle daño.

- Pero ahora estás con ella Kate. Estamos los dos. La queremos. Y ella es feliz. Y todas esas heridas internas que le provocó Meredith, las sanará contigo. Lo veo día a día. Fíjate cómo se comporta con Ramón y con Carmen. Eso, antes, hubiese sido imposible.

- Es tan cariñosa Rick... - acarició su mejilla y besó a Richard en su cuello. Acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, abrazándose a los dos.

- Esta calabaza lo único que quiere de nosotros es que la queramos mucho.

- En eso somos unos especialistas. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Estamos un poco heridos Kate... - la estrechó contra su cuerpo - ...pero tú nos sanas día a día.

Kate lo miró fijamente. - ¿Y a ti? - susurró - ¿Qué te hizo a ti?

Richard cerró los ojos automáticamente. Notó como Kate le acariciaba. Supo que había llegado el momento.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 034**

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que el destino se equivocó al dejarte ir a un lugar por donde nunca deberías haber pasado? - preguntó mirándola con tanto amor que Kate respiró muy lento, sintiendo un delicado escalofrío, de pies a cabeza.

- Sí, creo que sé a lo que te refieres.

- Pues el día que conocí a Meredith, fue el ejemplo más claro de mi vida. - sonrió forzado.

- Rick... - acarició su mejilla - Conmigo no tienes que esforzar por sonreír. Solo quiero saber qué pasó para quererte un poco más. - le sonrió.

- Kate... - la besó - Es que cuando comparo lo que tenía con lo que tengo ahora me siento, completamente, idiota. - besó su frente.

- Bueno... quizá tenías que pasar todo eso para que al llegar yo, tuvieses claro que soy...

- La persona que he estado buscando toda mi vida. Sí. Lo eres. - Alexis se removió en sus brazos y ambos sonrieron. - En una de las primeras promociones de mi primer libro de éxito, me invitaron a una fiesta. Sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero mi editora me dijo que debía aprender a venderme como producto. Así que, fui. Nunca he sido muy sociable. Siempre he tenido algún que otro problema para integrarme con naturalidad. Así que me dediqué a dar buen uso de las botellas de champán. - Dejó a Alexis echada en el sofá y se levantó, mirando por la cristalera, hacia el jardín - Estaba tan borracho que no me acuerdo qué ocurrió aquella noche. Solo me vienen flashes. Una pelirroja. Un tonteo. Y al día siguiente, una cama, una mujer a mi lado y un dolor de cabeza impresionante. - se encogió de hombros como autocompadeciéndose - Meredith. Me dijo que se llamaba así cuando le pregunté su nombre. - notó como Kate estaba justo tras él y respiró hondo - Siempre he necesitado que alguien me quisiera de verdad. Me aferraba a cualquiera. Incluso a ella. Y ella lo único que vio en mí, fue un chico que, por su éxito, podía ayudarla en su carrera como actriz.

- Mi vida... - susurró.

- En el fondo, nunca la quise. Me enamoré de la idea de ser querido. Ser amado. Pero, ¡qué absurdo! ¿Verdad? Porque no lo conseguí. Se quedó embarazada. Me lo dijo el mismo día que decidí romper con ella. Pero ella, habló antes que yo. Así que me callé. Y acepté asumir esa responsabilidad. Le pedí matrimonio y nos casamos.

Kate observó cómo Richard sufría un pequeño temblor y lo abrazó por detrás, dejando pequeños besos por su espalda.

- Cuando Alexis nació, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. En ese instante supe que jamás me volvería a sentir solo. Supe que ella sí que me querría de verdad. Y sentí un increíble alivio. Por fin, alguien, estaría conmigo siempre. Si la convivencia siempre fue complicada con Meredith... solo pensaba en ir de fiesta en fiesta para hacerse con todo tipo de contactos... Imagínate cuando en los primeros meses tuvo que estar pendiente de Alexis. Fue una pesadilla. Un calvario. Se quejaba por todo. Si lloraba. Si reía. Si había que preparar un biberón. Si había que cambiarle el pañal. Daba igual lo que fuese. Se quejaba. - entrelazó sus manos con las de Kate.

- Sigue... por favor... - suplicó muy bajito.

- Se ponía histérica. Cada vez que le explicaba que Alexis la necesitaba, se transformaba en alguien irreconocible. Me insultaba. Me decía de todo... - sonrió con ironía - Así que decidí que lo mejor era que yo me ocupase 24 horas de Alexis. Y Meredith fue desapareciendo. Me fue engañando con todo aquel con el que creía que podría conseguir un papel de primer nivel. Y dejó de acercarse a la niña. Durante dos años, nuestra hija Kate - apretó más fuerte las manos de ella - intentó acercarse a Meredith. Nunca lo consiguió. Y yo siempre me sentí impotente. Culpable. Mi hija vivía junto a una madre que la despreciaba. Y yo era incapaz de separarme de ella. Creía que no podría encontrar nada mejor. Que estar con Meredith era lo que me merecía.

- Mi vida... - susurró Kate dándole la vuelta - Eres alguien maravilloso. Y nadie se merece un trato así. Nadie. - lo besó muy suave, tierno, lento, saboreando su piel.

- Kate... - pegó su frente a la de ella - Creí que si ella me engañaba era porque yo no era capaz de hacerle feliz. Y aceptaba eso.

- Pero Rick, ¿por qué te tienes en tan baja estima? - acarició sus mejillas - Si pudieses salir un momento de tu cuerpo y ver cómo te comportas con la gente, te darías cuenta de lo valioso que eres. - lo abrazó - No puedo imaginar tu dolor, creyendo que eras responsable de todo.

- Ahora te tengo a ti Kate. - la estrechó fuerte contra él - Me emborraché una noche y terminé en la cama con mi peor enemigo. Me casé sin pensar y al final pagué por todos esos errores. Buscaba que me quisieran y me apalearon. Y lo peor es que por mi estupidez, nuestra calabaza sufrió.

- Lo siento... quizá no fue buena idea rememorar esos recuerdos. - lo miró con cierta culpabilidad.

- Estoy bien Kate... además, aunque me cueste contarte ciertas cosas de mi vida, cuando lo hago, me siento mucho mejor. Me siento feliz. - se acercó a su oído - Eres mi mejor cura, inspectora.

- Me alegra saberlo. - besó su cuello.

- Y ahora que estamos en tema de confesiones... a lo mejor te interesa contarme algo sobre tu vida sentimental. - le miró sonriente.

Kate rompió en una carcajada. - ¿En serio? ¿De verdad quieres que te cuente mi tumultuosa vida sentimental?

- Kate... - besó su cuello - ...ahora estás conmigo, no tengo motivos de celos. - dijo seguro.

- Eso es lo que dices ahora...

- Quiere ocultarme cosas, inspectora...

- No. - sonrió - Puede que algún día te ponga al día... ¿estarás preparado? - alzó sus cejas con una sonrisa pícara.

- Eres mala inspectora. - acarició su cuello, con su nariz, y la besó.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! - Alexis se asomó por el sofá.

- Oooh la bella durmiente ya despertó... - Richard se acercó a coger a Alexis en brazos.

- ¡Sí! ¡Desperté!

- Sí, cariño. - Kate besó su mejilla.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó contenta y descansada.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Richard.

- Quiero ver a Ramón y Carmen, ¿podemos?

- Claro que sí. - Kate.

- Entonces, vamos a prepararte y los visitamos. - Richard besó la cabeza de su hija, a Kate y subieron a la primera planta.

* * *

Ramón y Carmen los recibieron como siempre, cargados de besos y abrazos para todos. En un momento dado, Kate, aprovechando que Richard y Alexis estaban jugando con Carmen, buscó a Ramón en la cocina.

- Ramón... - entró con timidez.

- Dime Kate. - se volvió hacia ella.

- Verás...

- ¿Es algo sobre Richard? ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. - sonrió.

- Pregunta lo que quieras. - se sentó en una de las sillas y le indicó que se sentase frente a él.

- Se acerca la Navidad... y bueno, Alexis ya ha escrito su carta plagada de deseos... Y hay un deseo de Rick...

- El tren. - afirmó con contundencia.

- ¿Cómo lo...?

- Cuando Rick hizo aquel viaje, confesó toda su vida, como si estuviese haciendo una limpieza completa de ella. Y habló de su abuelo.

- A mí... no me quiere contar nada. He conseguido que me hable del resto pero con su abuelo, se cierra en banda. - jugó con sus manos nerviosa.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Kate?

- Como Rick te habrá contado... es nuestra primera Navidad juntos... Y me gustaría poder hacer, de esta Navidad, un recuerdo imborrable.

- Eres verdaderamente especial, hija. Y me alegro mucho que Richard haya tenido la suerte de encontrarte.

- Gracias Ramón... - se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- No quiero que me cuentes la historia... Lo que más deseo es que él mismo me la cuente... Me gustaría saber con qué tipo de tren sueña Rick.

- Eso es muy sencillo Kate, te daré todos los detalles para que sea la Navidad más especial para Richard. - sonrieron los dos, cómplices.

- Ey... ¿Qué hacéis por aquí los dos tan solos? - entró Richard y se sentó al lado de Kate.

- Confidencias de un viejo. Ya sabes hijo, cuando nos hacemos mayores, intentamos conocer a gente nueva para contar nuestras viejas historias... tú ya las conoces todas.

- Pero ya sabes que me gusta escucharte siempre.

- Sí, eso es cierto. Siempre te gustaron las historias.

- De ahí, que sea escritor. - Kate abrazó a Richard.

- Efectivamente. - Richard besó su cabeza - Entonces, ¿no estabais preparando nada contra mí? - preguntó burlón.

- Estábamos empezando con ello justo cuando has entrado. - Ramón.

- Ya me parecía a mí... Dos mentes tan inteligentes como las vuestras... - sonrió.

* * *

Pasaron el resto del día todos juntos. Alexis se mostró cada vez más confiada con todos. Poco quedaba ya de aquella pequeña que meses atrás se escondía tras las piernas de su padre, aferrada a su pequeño bulldog. Richard miró, varias veces, a su hija con orgullo. Las mismas que Kate se acercó hasta él, leyendo su rostro y abrazándolo.

* * *

- ¡Richard! - Kate miró hacia la mujer joven y morena que se abalanzó contra él. Frunció el cejo cuando Richard se fijó en Kate.

- Laura... cuánto tiempo. - dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Qué alegría verte! Ya pensé que me habías olvidado por completo. - le hizo un movimiento insinuante.

- Ya... - se sonrojó - Bueno, la vida da muchas vueltas...

- Pero estás aquí... - Laura sonriente.

- Sí, con mi mujer y mi hija. - le anunció.

- ¡Hola! - se acercó Kate tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Ah! Hola. - le devolvió el saludo.

- Es Kate. Ella es Laura. Una amiga.

- Encantada Laura. Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi marido. - soltó, sin más, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Y Richard sonrió. Porque él, sí. El sí lo escuchó. Y lo escuchó más de una vez, repitiéndolo en su mente. Encantado con esa palabra, 'marido'. Y la abrazó por los hombros, contento y orgulloso de estar junto a ella. De ver como defendía su territorio, aun sin hacer falta.

- Lo mismo digo... - continuó Laura poco convencida.

- Imagino que vienes a recoger esto. - interrumpió Ramón con una bolsa en su mano - Dile a tu madre que no tiene que devolvernos el favor. Nuestra huerta es demasiado grande para que nos comamos todo lo que sale de ella.

- Se lo diré, Ramón. Será mejor que me vaya. - salió tan rápido como pudo.

- Hijo... esta mujer no cambiará... - rio Ramón abiertamente.

- ¿No cambiará? - preguntó Kate intentando buscar más respuestas.

- No le hagas caso... - Richard.

- ¡Ja! Esa mujer... lleva detrás de Richard desde que pisó este pueblo por primera vez. Lleva esperándolo desde entonces. - Ramón sonriendo.

- Disfrutas, ¿verdad? - Richard.

- Un poquito... - asintió Ramón - Está completamente loca... y obsesionada contigo...

- ¿En serio? - Kate.

- Sí... pero creo que le ha quedado claro quién manda en esta relación. - les señaló a ambos con su dedo.

- ¿Y quién manda? - preguntó Richard con interés.

- La duda ofende, hijo... ¿Tú que crees? - Ramón.

- Hmmm... - fue la única respuesta de Richard ante la risa de Kate y Ramón.

* * *

Una cena estupenda. Una buena conversación. Y una compañía excelente. Así fue la noche de cada uno de ellos. Hasta que Alexis, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida en brazos de Kate. Fue el momento en el que sus padres decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

- Así que... Laura... - entró Kate al baño, buscando la mirada de Richard que estaba cepillándose los dientes. Este se atragantó del susto. - ¿No pensabas contármelo?

- Bueno... no lo creí necesario. - terminó de limpiarse con la toalla - Además, si no recuerdo mal, tú has sido la que esta mañana ha dicho que es mejor no saberlo todo, ¿no?

- Eso cambia cuando una mujer se planta abrazándote como un oso. - se quejó.

- ¿Celosa, inspectora? - sonrió.

- No lo creo. - se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta para ir a la cama.

- Yo creo que sí. - la alcanzó y la abrazó por detrás.

- No estés tan convencido.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me ha gustado de la visita de Laura?

- ¿Pero es que te ha gustado algo de su visita? - se volvió hacia él ofendida.

- Hmmm...

- Ya veo...

- ¿No quieres saberlo?

- No creo... - se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cama, dándole la espalda.

- Kate... - se metió tras ella.

- Hmmm...

- Sabes que no puedo dormir si estás enfadada... Lo haces aposta. - se quejó.

- Hmmm...

- Pues yo no puedo cerrar los ojos si no me das un beso de buenas noches... y un abrazo... y me tocas un poquito la piel... con esas caricias que solo sabes darme tú... y por las que tiemblo como un adolescente... - se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta abrazarla por completo.

- Siempre sabes cómo acercarte... - sonrió.

- Porque mi destino es estar siempre contigo... - besó su cuello.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha gustado de ella?

- De ella no Kate. De ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué dije?

- 'Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi marido' - se lo susurró, deteniéndose más en la última palabra. Kate tembló bajo sus brazos.

- Rick...

- Me gustó como sonó... tú marido...

- Hmmm... - se volvió hacia él tras varios segundos - Es que eres mi mío, Rick. Solo mío. - lo besó rápido, pasional, enloquecedoramente excitante - Lo tienes que tener claro.

- A lo mejor necesito que me lo aclares un poquito más...

- Ya... tú lo que quieres es que te vuelva a besar, ¿verdad?

- Bueno... si me lo pides así... - sonrió, mientras Kate le daba un pequeño golpe en su hombro y lo besaba de nuevo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! - entró Alexis con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - se asustó Kate, saltando de la cama y cogiéndola en brazos.

- Una pesadilla... - se abrazó con sus bracitos por su cuello. Max entró adormilado a la habitación, siguiendo a su pequeña dueña y se echó, plácidamente en mitad de la estancia.

- Vamos a la cama, todos juntos, ¿sí? - se metió con ella, colocándola en medio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado calabaza? - preguntó Richard.

Alexis negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No quieres contarlo?

Siguió negando.

- Está bien cariño. No pasa nada. Ahora estás a salvo con nosotros. Nadie va a hacerte daño. - Kate besó su cabeza y la abrazó, mientras Rick estiraba uno de sus brazos para aferrase a ambas.

* * *

Alexis tardo unos 15 minutos en recuperar el sueño. Cuando lo hizo, Kate vio como Richard fruncía el ceño preocupado por la niña. Ambos se habían quedado con la intriga de saber qué le había asustado. - Rick...

- Hmmm...

- ¿No has visto nada extraño en la salita cuando has ido a apagar la luz?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Por nada... - dijo con una media sonrisa. Richard saltó de la cama y salió corriendo.

* * *

Cuando llegó al pequeño salón, vio frente al fuego apagado, un pequeño sendero de pétalos azules hasta una nota: 'Tú me has hecho soñar con la magia... Ahora la magia te envolverá a ti... Sigue sus pistas...'. Con una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a la cama, dejando la nota en su mesilla.

- Kate... - susurró, besando su frente.

- Dime. - abrió sus ojos.

- La magia entre tú y yo, solo acaba de comenzar. - la besó, con cuidado de no aplastar a su hija y durmieron abrazados.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 035**

Suave. Tierna. Dulce. Así sentía Rick una caricia interminable por su cara. Se recolocó en la cama. Intentado seguir durmiendo. Y la caricia volvió. Tímidamente, fue abriendo uno de sus ojos y vio como Kate y Alexis le sonreían. Sintió que no hacía nada más en el mundo para ser feliz. Y anheló quedarse ahí, así, para siempre.

- Eres un dormilón papi. - le dijo Alexis apuntándole con uno de sus deditos.

- Hmmm... - adormilado.

- Tenemos un poquito de hambre. - siguió su hija.

- Hmmm... - era lo único capaz de contestar, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

- Papi... - le tocó la nariz - No te duermas.

- Noooo... - susurró cerrando sus ojos.

- Papiiiii... - lo abrazó.

- Aunque me veas aquí, mi otro yo está ya en la cocina. - dijo bajito.

Kate rompió en una carcajada. - Eres único.

- Mientras sea el único para ti, me es suficiente. - abrió uno de sus ojos y le lanzó un beso.

- Qué rápido te has despertado ahora... - sonrió.

- Voy a rachas... - le guiñó un ojo, abrazando más fuerte a Alexis - ¿Y qué queréis para desayunar?

- ¡Tortitas con dibujo! - gritó Alexis.

- Hmmm... Lo imaginé... - besó su cabecita - ¿Algún dibujo en especial?

- ¡De Navidad! - Alexis.

- Aún queda un poco para Navidad... no sé si voy a tener tantos dibujos en mi cabeza. - Richard.

- Seguro que sí. - Kate se acercó hasta sus labios y lo besó.

- Creo que con este premio, mi creatividad se ha avivado. - le devolvió el beso.

- Pues ale, no tardes mucho. - Kate le dio un pequeño pellizco en sus mofletes.

- Solo me queréis por mis desayunos. - se quejó levantándose y saliendo hacia la cocina.

* * *

Alexis se acomodó entre los brazos de Kate.

- ¿Ya pasó el susto de la pesadilla cariño? - preguntó a la pequeña.

- Sí, mami.

- ¿Me quieres contar qué soñaste? - le pregunto bajito, en un tono en el que Alexis se sintiese cómoda.

- No sé...

- ¿Sabes que puedes contarme todo, verdad? - besó su cabecita.

- Sí. - se abrazó un poco más fuerte a ella - Soñé con ella. Me quitaba de tus brazos. Tú no podías cogerme. Ella me llevaba.

Kate notó como su niña adoraba temblaba al recordar su sueño. - Cariño, solo ha sido un sueño. Nunca pasará eso. Jamás podrá quitarme de tu lado. Siempre voy a estar contigo. Lo tienes que tener claro.

- ¿No vendrá?

- No, cariño.

- ¿Voy a estar siempre contigo verdad?

- Sí, cariño, conmigo.

- No me dejes... - le susurró.

- No, claro que no. - la inspectora abrazó a la niña todo lo fuerte que pudo para dejarle claro que estaba con ella. Ahora y siempre.

- ¿Y si viene? - preguntó con miedo.

- Si viene... no te soltaré. Te lo prometo. Te quiero tanto. No podría vivir sin ti, cariño.

- Mami...yo...yo solo quiero estar contigo.

- Lo sé. - volvió a dejar un tierno beso en su frente - Además, cariño, ¿tienes que ayudarme a cuidar a ese bebé que has pedido en tu lista de deseos?

- ¿Papá Noel me traerá el bebé? - preguntó animada.

- Yo creo que sí... - le susurró - pero recuerda que el bebé estará primero en mi tripita.

- Sí, mami... - le puso una de sus manitas en el vientre - Estará aquí. ¿Le podré hablar?

- Sí cariño.

- ¿Me escucha?

- Claro que sí. Cuando el bebé esté aquí dentro, te escuchará. - acarició su mejilla.

- ¡Qué guay! Le hablaré mucho mami. ¿Y yo le escucharé?

- Cuando vaya creciendo podrás escuchar y notar como da pataditas. - le dijo emocionada.

- ¡Bien!

* * *

Richard subió el desayuno hasta la habitación, con tres tortitas para cada uno, decoradas con motivos navideños que hicieron las delicias de la pequeña de la casa. Después, se taparon hasta el cuello para reposar el desayuno, mientras el escritor les contaba varias de sus historias de fantasía.

- Bueno, yo os dejo que he quedado con Ramón. No tardaré mucho. - saltó Kate de la cama.

- ¿Con Ramón? - preguntó Richard con curiosidad.

- Sí. Estaré fuera como un par de horas... ¿Podréis estar sin mí? - les sonrió antes de entrar al baño.

- Pero... ¿por qué has quedado con él? - siguió insistiendo desde la cama.

- No seas tan cotilla... - lanzó Kate desde la ducha.

- Papi...

- Dime calabaza.

- No te lo va a decir. - negó la pequeña con la cabeza.

- Qué bien la conoces.

- A lo mejor es una sorpresa papi. - le dijo contenta.

- ¿A ti te gustan mucho las sorpresas eh? - le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

- ¡Sí papi! - comenzó a reír - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Para! ¡Para! - sin poder controlar su risa - ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - pidió ayuda.

- Pillina... - besó su cabecita - ¿pidiendo ayuda a mami?

- No papi. - le negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Segura? - sonrió.

- Lo has soñado papi. - le dijo riendo.

Richard abrazó a Alexis, sin ocultar una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando Kate volvió a entrar en la habitación, siguió todos sus movimientos. - Entonces, ¿nos dejas solitos? - preguntó con pena.

- Sí, os dejo solitos, pero solo dos horas. - lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... ¿y no nos vas a contar nada? - insistió.

- Creo que no. - le negó con la cabeza.

- Le preguntaré a Ramón. - le lanzó todo convencido.

- Vale. - contestó Kate quitándole importancia.

- Eso quiere decir que ya le has advertido... - susurró.

Alexis abrazó a su padre por el cuello. - Papi, es una sorpresa. - le dijo bajito, en su oído. Kate, sonrió.

* * *

Kate salió de casa sobre las doce de la mañana, preparada para su aventura con Ramón. Le había prometido llevarle justo al lugar exacto donde encontrarían los mejores regalos tanto para Alexis como para Richard. Kate, emocionada, se sorprendió al descubrir aquella juguetería. Cada uno de los objetos de allí, contaban con una gran historia detrás. Una increíble historia. Y cuando consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Ramón, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, porque justo, ante sus narices, estaba el mejor tren posible. El sueño añorado por Richard. Su pequeño secreto. Aquella pequeña espina de amor enterrada en su corazón.

* * *

Richard recogía parte de la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta. Salió hasta la verja principal. Laura, estaba allí, plantada, esperando por él.

- Laura... - sorprendido.

- Hola Rick. He salido a dar un paseo y solo quería saludarte. - se excusó.

- Hola Laura. - sonrió y abrió la valla.

- Ayer no pudimos hablar mucho. ¿Qué tal te va todo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Sí, mucho tiempo. Bien, todo bien. No me puedo quejar, la verdad. - asintió.

- Ya... se te ve muy feliz. Parece que has formado una estupenda familia.

- Kate es perfecta y Alexis es el mejor regalo del mundo. - le explicó. De pronto, sin saber cómo ni por qué, Laura se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Richard la apartó en cuanto pudo hacerlo y cuando alzó la vista ante un ruido extraño, vio el coche de Ramón, con Kate. Ésta última bajó del coche, le soltó una bofetada a Laura y entró con sus bolsas a casa.

- Ramón, despide a Laura... - gritó Richard y se volvió corriendo persiguiendo a Kate. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en casa, se volvió - ¡Laura! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte ni a mí ni a mi familia!

* * *

Kate estaba colocando algunas cosas en la cocina, mientras un par de bolsas, permanecían en la encimera. Richard entró de golpe, apresurado, con nervios, tartamudeando. - Ka...Kate...no es lo que parece... ella...ella se abalanzó - se acercó hasta ella, que le daba la espalda.

- Lo he visto. - dijo seria, sin mirarlo.

- Por favor... mírame... - le suplicó con miedo a tocarla.

- Rick... ahora no, ¿sí? - se justificó - He visto como ha sido todo, pero me duele igualmente. Necesito un rato. Solo, un rato sola. - le explicó.

- Está bien... - dijo con tristeza - Estaré en el despacho, tengo que enviar un documento a la editorial... - aguantó detrás un par de minutos, esperando a que Kate diese su brazo a torcer, pero, finalmente, se dio por vencido y salió de allí, dándole su espacio.

* * *

Durante el resto del día Kate estuvo pendiente de Alexis en todo momento. Richard se acercó hasta ella, pero no obtuvo mucho éxito. Así que a media tarde, decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer de su alrededor y se cerró en la salita de arriba. Permaneció allí hasta la hora de la cena. Kate, intrigada, aguantó su necesidad de acudir hasta él. Solo quería darle una pequeña lección. Una lección para que comprendiese que debía poner ciertos límites. Límites que debía establecer ante cada ex conquista que se presentase frente a él. Simplemente eso.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Richard se excusó. Mintió. Dijo que debía preparar el borrador de un capítulo y enviarlo con urgencia. Subió, de nuevo, a la salita. Cerró la puerta. Colocó una silla. Quería evitar a toda costa que Kate entrase en ella.

* * *

Kate, aguantó su intriga hasta que a las dos de la mañana, estiró su brazo y se dio cuenta que Richard aún no estaba a su lado. Se levantó de la cama. Salió al pasillo y vio una pequeña luz en la salita. Se acercó hasta allí. Agarró el pomo y vio que era imposible abrir la puerta. Algo lo impedía. Tocó a la puerta. Una vez. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

- Rick... - susurró. No tuvo respuesta.

Apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer, preocupada. Sintió que su castigo había sido excesivo, recordando la vulnerabilidad que rodeaba el corazón de Richard. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar la desbordaron. Cerró sus ojos. Respiró. Exhaló. Quedando ahí, en el aire. A los pocos minutos, oyó como algo se movía de la puerta. Se levantó con rapidez y chocó con Richard, que abrió la puerta.

- Rick... - lo miró con culpabilidad.

- Lo siento Kate... me quedé dormido... - sonrió tímido.

- ¿Qué has...? - entró en la salita sorprendida. Observó como en la pared del fondo, Richard, había instalado una pantalla táctil enorme y justo, a su lateral derecho, una pizarra blanca, con anotaciones. A su lateral izquierdo, las fotografías de todos los implicados en el caso de su madre. - Rick...

- Te dije que te ayudaría, Kate... Te lo prometí. He dejado pasar un poco el tiempo... En el fondo, quería hacerte olvidar tu idea de venganza. Por miedo. - se alejó de ella, acercándose hacia la pared del fondo - Aún tengo miedo, pero sé que no puedo alejarte para siempre de este recuerdo... y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Kate negó con la cabeza, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. - He dejado de hablarte durante todo el día por culpa de unos estúpidos celos y tú te has dedicado a hacer todo esto por mí.

- Te quiero tanto. - susurró mirándola fijamente.

- Rick... - se acercó hasta él y acarició sus mejillas - Te quiero.

- Lo sé. - sonrió - Esa bofetada lo ha dejado bastante claro.

- Sí. - sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- No volverá a molestarnos. Te lo prometo. - agarró su cintura y la acercó hasta él para besarla. Un beso suave. Acariciando cada uno de sus labios por individual. Pidiéndole, en silencio, una invitación a degustar su boca. Kate no se pudo resistir. Richard vencía cualquier muro, de ella, con su sencilla ternura.

Kate buscó cobijo entre sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. - Te he echado de menos todo el día. - reconoció.

- No tienes que decírmelo, Kate, porque sé cómo sientes... - besó su cabeza - Siento igual que tú. Y si yo hubiese visto un beso entre tú y cualquiera de tus ex parejas... me hubiese enfadado igual que tú. Pero que conste que yo no tuve nada que ver. - levantó sus brazos a modo de defensa.

- Nunca había pegado a una chica por celos. - Kate rompió a reír. Richard la acompañó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas, inspectora. - acarició sus costados.

- Hmmm...

- Mañana comenzaremos a investigar... ¿te parece? - le dijo bajito.

- Rick... - alzó su mirada.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude? - preguntó preocupado.

- Claro que sí. - lo besó - Pero, he pensado... - lo abrazó - No quiero arriesgar mi vida.

- No lo haremos. Lo haremos bien. Sin que nadie corra peligro.

- ¿Y si no lo podemos hacer así?

- Podremos hacerlo. Lo sé. - aspiró su aroma - Y lo sé porque juntos, podemos con todo.

- No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Nunca estarás sin mí. - la estrechó más contra él. Un segundo más tarde, la alzó entre sus brazos ante una Kate encantada y sorprendida y la llevó hasta la habitación. - ¿Alexis se durmió bien?

- Sí. No volverán las pesadillas. Al menos de momento.

- Bien. - sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó ante su mirada tan cálida.

Richard se acercó hasta su oído. - En que me encantaría que esta noche, nuestro bebé, comenzase a crecer en ti. - le susurró, mientras una de sus manos, acarició su vientre. Piel con piel.

- Entonces, hagámoslo. - besó su cuello. Arrastró un sendero de caricias hasta su torso, mientras sus manos le quitaban la camiseta.

Richard apoyó su frente a la de ella. - Con mucho amor... - besó su nariz.

- Hmmm... Con mucho amor. - lo besó y alzó sus brazos para que Richard le quitase la parte superior de su pijama.

- No dejemos de hablarnos más durante todo un día... - dijo a media voz, entrecruzando sus miradas.

- Lo siento, Rick...

- Yo también lo siento... - la besó y tiró de su labio inferior hacia él, tentador - Te voy a demostrar cuánto te he echado de menos.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 036**

Aquella noche Kate se entregó como nunca a los brazos de Richard. Delicadamente, sintió cada fibra de su piel. En cada caricia. En cada beso. Cada roce. Con las yemas de sus dedos. Con sus labios. Su piel traspasando su piel. Se amaron toda la noche, como si estuviesen redescubriendo su amor. Como si, en silencio y mientras se amaban, estuviesen pronunciando los votos de la promesa de un futuro cargado de esperanza.

- Ey... - Richard entró por la mañana en la concina buscando a Kate.

- Ey... - se volvió, sonriendo.

- ¿Haciendo el desayuno tan pronto? - la abrazó por detrás.

- Hmmm... Tenía un poquito de hambre. - le confesó.

Richard agarró sus caderas y le dio la vuelta, subiéndola a la encimera, con cuidado de no tirar ninguno de los utensilios que Kate estaba utilizando. - ¿Qué haces loco? - le dio en el hombro con cariño.

- Yo también tengo un poquito de hambre, inspectora. - metió su cabeza en su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos.

- Rick... No puede ser... Hemos estado toda la noche... - susurró dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

- Sí... Una de las mejores noches de mi vida... - la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando Kate notó como Richard colaba sus manos por su camiseta, lo detuvo. - Stop... Alexis... - dijo a regañadientes.

- Oh, vamos Kate, son las 7 de la mañana. - le miró pícaro - He entrado en su habitación y estaba completamente dormidita. Yo creo que nos da tiempo a hacer algo rapidito. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Ah, no, escritor... conmigo algo rapidito, no.

- Por mí no hay problema. - dejó un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios y bajó hasta su cuello, dejando pequeñas caricias con su nariz, atrapando su aroma - ¿Cómo es posible que huelas siempre tan bien? - le dijo bajito, mientras sus manos atravesaban la tela de su camiseta y subían lento, muy lento hacia sus pechos, consiguiendo que Kate se arquease deseando más contacto.

- Oh... Rick... No sé qué me haces. - buscó sus labios desesperadamente - Pero no soy capaz de controlarme. - reconoció.

- Ya somos dos, mi vida. - le devolvió el beso mientras sus pulgares rozaron, concienzudamente sus pezones.

- Por favor... - apoyó su cabeza contra el armario de la cocina. Pero eso no le resto habilidad para agarrar la camiseta de Richard y quitársela.

- Creo que te voy convenciendo, inspectora. - sonrió sobre sus labios, para, después, colar su lengua y enfrentarse en una lucha sin igual contra su contrincante.

* * *

Richard indicó a Kate que lo envolviese con sus piernas y la sujeto llevándosela hasta el salón. Un salón que estaba ya completamente decorado para Navidad, envuelto en un impresionante árbol, figuras y luces en cada esquina. Decoración que enorgullecía, enormemente, al hombre de la casa.

El escritor llegó hasta el sofá con su musa, entre sus brazos, y se sentó. Kate, que había estado centrada, besando y acariciando a Richard, abrió sus ojos y vio con fascinación que toda la zona del sofá estaba invadida por pétalos azules.

- Rick... ¿por qué haces estas cosas? - la inspectora no pudo ocultar su emoción.

- Porque te quiero Kate y necesito que lo sepas. Todos los días. - le dijo serio.

- ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

- Descubriste parte de mi secreto... pero no te puedo mostrar el secreto al completo... no, por ahora... - le miró con la media sonrisa que a Kate le enloqueció desde el principio.

- ¿Sabes lo que me provocas con esa sonrisa? - le dijo melosa.

- Mmmm... - asintió.

- No soy capaz de resistirme a ti. - susurró.

Estaban rodeados de pétalos azules. Inundados de ellos. En el sofá. En el suelo. Y varias rosas, colocadas estratégicamente, en la misma zona. En cada una de ellas, había una nota pegada.

- ¿Hay notas escritas? - preguntó curiosa.

- Mmmm... - sonrió.

- ¿Y puedo leerlas?

- No.- negó con la cabeza afianzando su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso hay que leerlo más tarde y no ahora...

- Entonces, ¿para qué me has traído hasta aquí?

- Para besarte mejor... - sonrió.

- Ya... di mejor, para dejarme con las ganas.

- ¿Me crees tan retorcido? - preguntó fingiendo molestia.

- No sé qué decirte en estos momentos...

- En estos momentos estás feliz, aquí, en mis piernas... ¿o me equivoco? - rio.

- Arrogante... - le susurró haciéndole muecas.

Richard se quedó durante varios segundos mirando fijamente a Kate. Exhaló fuertemente. - Eres increíblemente perfecta para mí, Kate.

- Mi vida...

- Eres lo que toda la vida he querido tener para siempre. Me enloqueces. Me tientas. Me haces enfrentarme a todos mis miedos. Me haces perder el miedo a querer. Eres buena para mí.

- Y si soy tan buena para ti... ¿por qué no puedo ir desvelando lo que viene en las notas?

- Porque si lo desvelas ahora, perderíamos toda la magia... - le dijo bajito, dejándole tiernas caricias en su cuello.

- ¿Qué es lo que has preparado?

- Es una sorpresa... Solo tienes que esperar un poquito y te irás sorprendiendo. - la besó en profundidad - Y todo, tendrá su fin, con una velada romántica esta noche, después de que nuestra calabaza se haya dormido.

- ¿Me vas a tener todo un día con la intriga?

- Creo que sí... - sonrió.

- Eso no es nada justo. Te lo aseguro.

- Pero sé que te va a gustar, Kate... lo sé... - rozó sus labios con los de ella, buscando una tierna caricia - Te prometo que va a ser, verdaderamente, especial.

Kate se estrechó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. - Todos los días, contigo, son especiales.

- Pero lo que viene hoy... será mucho más. - besó su cabeza.

_(Continuará…)_


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 037**

Richard y Kate, seguían en aquel sofá, acompañados de cientos de pétalos a su alrededor, incapaces de separarse más de un milímetro para captar algo de oxígeno. Besos tiernos, arrebatadores, llenos de pasión. Saltaban a la ternura. Volvían hacia la máxima expresión del sexo. Sin pensar en nada más. No había ningún pensamiento más allá del cuerpo del otro. Sus manos se agolpaban frenéticamente, de centímetro a centímetro de piel. Buscando. Excitando. Queriendo más. Mucho más.

* * *

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami! - oyeron a lo lejos, en el pequeño hall de la primera planta - Bajo. - les comunicó.

Richard y Kate se echaron a reír. Sabían perfectamente a lo que la niña se refería. Se acercaron hasta el principio de las escaleras, esperando por ella. Y ahí, llegó primero Max, bajando un escalón y volviéndose a mirar. Asegurándose que su pequeña dueña bajaba cada escalón sin problemas. Y así lo hacía, porque junto a la compra de todos los motivos navideños, Richard, a escondidas compró una barandilla auxiliar, que junto a Ramón, enganchó a la escalera y así, Alexis aferrada a ella, ya no tenía tanto miedo de bajar y subir. Lo hacía, todo, orgullosa. Para ella, se enfrentaba a una batalla cada día que subía y bajaba.

Recuperando, poco a poco, la seguridad que un día, aquella persona, le hizo perder.

- ¡Muy bien calabaza! - sonrió Richard - Cada día lo haces mejor.

Kate se acercó hasta el primer escalón y le ofreció su mano. - Así, cariño, poco a poco, sin prisas. ¡Eres increíble! - besó su cabeza cuando la tuvo a su lado, aferrada a su mano. Max comenzó a ladrar. Como siempre. Festejando que la pequeña, había vuelto a bajar por sí sola.

- ¿Desayunamos? - preguntó Alexis sonriente.

- El desayuno está casi listo. - Kate la cogió en brazos - Tu papi me ha distraído un poco... - le miró guiñándole un ojo ante la burla de él.

- Es que tu mami se distrae con cualquier cosita, calabaza. - siguió su juego, entrando tras ellas a la cocina.

- ¿Quieres que preparemos todo juntos? - le preguntó Kate.

- ¡Sí mami! ¡Yo te ayudo! - aplaudió.

- Bien, cariño. - besó su cabecita - Entonces, siéntate aquí, mientras tu papi se queda cerca para que no te caigas. - la dejó encima de la encimera, con la espalda pegada a la pared y sus piernecitas estiradas. Richard, en seguida, estuvo cerca de ella - Y como el zumo ya está hecho, lo vais colocando en los vasos, ¿vale? - les acercó todo.

- Sí. - asintió Alexis.

- Ponte la camiseta no te quedes frío. - sonrío Kate mientras se la lanzaba a la cabeza.

- Puede que se retrase la sorpresa, inspectora... - insinúo haciéndose el ofendido.

- No papi... - saltó enseguida Alexis - Yo ya tengo todo preparado.

- Cariño, ¿tú sabes lo de la sorpresa? - preguntó Kate sorprendida.

- Hmmm... - asintió su hija.

- ¿Y no se lo vas a decir a tu mami? - se acercó hasta ella.

- Es una sorpresa mami. - le aclaró.

- Ya... pero una pista pequeñita... - dejó caer la inspectora.

- Noooo mami. - le indicó también con uno de sus deditos - Tienes que esperar.

- Por mucho que lo intentes... es cabezona como su padre. - sonrió pícaro.

- Ya veo... - achicó sus ojos hacia ellos. Alexis y Richard se miraron cómplices.

* * *

Entre los tres terminaron de hacer el desayuno y entre risas e indirectas por un día cargado de sorpresas, comieron. Una vez recogieron todos, Kate se plantó ante ellos diciendo que ya estaba dispuesta a comenzar con las notas esparcidas por el salón, pero tanto padre como hija se negaron, proponiéndole un pequeño paseo por el bosque. Cuando esos dos adorables seres humanos se colocaban frente a ella, con su carita de niños buenos, era incapaz de negarlos nada. Ellos lo sabían. Y jugaban sus bazas.

* * *

- ¿Y este paseo también forma parte del día cargado de sorpresas? - no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

- Nunca se sabe inspectora... nunca se sabe. - la estrechó contra él mientras caminaban mirando a Alexis corriendo con Max.

- Me gusta mucho esto Rick. - apoyó su cabeza en él.

- Sí, el paisaje es increíble.

- No, el paisaje no... Bueno, el paisaje es perfecto, pero a lo que me refiero es a esto... tú y yo, con Alexis... Max corriendo junto a ella. Me gusta esta estampa. Estoy bien. Estoy feliz. - le miró y sonrió.

- Solo quiero que estés bien Kate, pero en cuanto nos pidas volver, lo haremos. Estaremos contigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? - preguntó serio.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Mira mami! ¡Corre! - Alexis señaló un tronco. Cuando Kate miró hacia él, pudo comprobar que una rosa azul, colgaba. Y una nota blanca, con su nombre, esperaba por ella.

- Esto es una locura... - sonrió.

- No, mi vida, esto es magia. - le susurró cálido.

Kate se aceró hasta Alexis que, sonriente, esperaba junto al árbol, indicando el papel y la rosa con uno de sus deditos.

- Ven cariño, ayúdame... - la cogió entre sus brazos y dejó que Alexis arrancase tanto la rosa como la nota - 'A veces nos guardas tantos secretos para ser el pilar fundamental de nuestra familia, que olvidas que, por ti, también podemos ser el sustento.' - leyó. Miró a Richard cargada de emoción y se tropezó con la mirada de un hombre que la amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. Un hombre que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar hasta sus mayores miedos por luchar por ellos. - Después de este mensaje hay una flecha... ¿Quiere decir que continúa? - le sonrió.

- Es usted muy perspicaz, inspectora. - se encogió de hombros, sin ser capaz de ocultar todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- ¿Sabes? - se acercó hasta él con Alexis entre sus brazos - Me encanta cuando me miras así. - lo besó - Cariño, ¿crees que tendré alguna nota más por aquí escondida?

- ¡Sí mami! ¡Hay tres! - le confirmó contenta.

- ¿Y me vas a ayudar con todas? - le dio un toque en su naricita.

- ¡Claro!

- Estupendo. - besó su mejilla - ¿Continuamos? - miró a ambos que asintieron sonrientes.

* * *

El resto del paseo fue interrumpido dos veces más. Con sendas notas. Y sendas rosas azules. Alexis, como prometió, ayudó a su madre con cada una de ellas. 'Sabemos que hoy es un día especial en tu vida... y no podíamos dejarlo pasar.', leyó la inspectora en la segunda de las notas. 'Aunque jamás podamos arrancar esa tristeza de tu corazón, queremos que sepas que estaremos, siempre, junto a ti.', la tercera nota.

Tres notas. Tres mensajes. Y tres rosas. Azules. Porque la magia debía estar presente. La magia es el único sustento que nos hace forjar la fe suficiente para continuar. Y Kate siempre había tenido fuerza. Pero la magia desapareció cuando su madre falleció. Y creyó perderla para siempre. No ser digna de ella. Porque un maldito viernes, en lugar de quedar con su madre e ir juntas hasta el restaurante, decidió alargar más una pequeña fiesta en la universidad, coger el último autobús de la tarde y llegar hasta el restaurante, directa. Quizá, si hubiese quedado con su madre antes, como le pidió,... Solo, quizá... Un pensamiento que, perduraría en su mente, más allá de los tiempos.

* * *

Regresaron abrazados hasta casa. Posiblemente, un poco antes de lo previsto, porque Kate fue capaz de ver cómo tanto Ramón como Carmen, salían de su casa, acelerando el coche, intentando no ser vistos por ellos. Sonrió. Estaba claro que todos estaban implicados en su sorpresa.

- Haremos como que eso no lo has visto... - rio Richard.

- Haremos eso. - lo miró con complicidad.

- Papi... no les has avisado... - se quejó, consciente del error.

- Se me pasó, calabaza. - le acarició su cabecita. Alexis se abrazó al cuello de Kate.

* * *

Entraron en casa. Y a Kate le envolvió un ambiente nuevo. Dulce. Lleno de paz. La atmósfera tenía un olor especial. Su olor. Su olor a cerezas. Junto al aroma de rosas frescas. Alexis se bajó de sus brazos y corrió hasta el salón, que a oscuras, estaba invadido por un centenar de velas, y docenas de rosas azules, junto a una mayor cantidad de pétalos del mismo color. Kate se quedó en shock. Bloqueada. Porque una par de las velas, indicaban un camino. Un camino hacia la pantalla de un retroproyector, justo encima de la chimenea, de donde salían unas llamaradas más fuertes que nunca. Richard, detrás de ella, encendió la pantalla.

Kate caminó lento. Muy lento. Midiendo cada paso. Paralizándose. Respirando. Cargándose de fuerza. Y en la primera nota de aquella canción, la canción que solo conocían su padre, su madre y ella, se vio a sí misma de bebé, en los brazos de su madre.

_(Continuará...)_


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 038**

Se quedó inmóvil. Controlando sus emociones. Al menos, intentándolo. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser que Richard le estuviese haciendo eso. No podía ser. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Había ocultado aquella fecha. Lo había hecho porque no quería embargar en tristeza todo un hogar. Prefería conservarlo solo en su corazón. Volver a forjar un pequeño muro. Taponar la herida por su cuenta. Pero siempre la sorprendía. Siempre estaba ahí. Indicándole que estaba presente en su vida. Que no era una etapa o una cuestión de moda o capricho. Él estaba ahí para pelear juntos por la vida.

Llegó hasta el final del camino. Viendo como las distintas imágenes iban sucediendo. Su madre. Ella. Su padre. Su vida. Su historia. Su primer día en el colegio. Su primera clase de piano. Su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus navidades. La eterna sonrisa de su madre. Ellas. Eran imágenes de ellas. Como si los recuerdos hubiesen cobrado vida. Como si los últimos años, no hubiesen existido. La sintió cerca. Muy cerca. Como si, en esos instantes, estuviese a su lado. Acompañándola. Diciéndole, en susurros, que era justo ahí, donde debía estar. Con ellos. Creando su propia familia. Olvidando una venganza que terminaría con su vida. Una lucha incansable que la llevaría hasta el túnel más oscuro posible.

- Mami... - Alexis agarró la mano de Kate al ver que estaba llorando. Y cuando Kate la miró, alzó sus bracitos para que la cogiese. Lo hizo. Y la pequeña se aferró, a su cuello, en un abrazo. Perdiendo su cabecita en el cuello de su madre. Buscando su calor. Su cobijo.

- Mira, cariño, es tu abuelita. - le indicó a su hija.

- ¿Mi abuelita?

- Sí, cariño. - asintió. Justo un poco antes de notar como su pequeña, acercaba sus manitos a sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas incontrolables.

- No llores mami. - acercó sus labios a la mejilla de su madre y le dio un tierno beso.

* * *

Richard apareció por detrás. Las estrechó a ambas en un abrazo. Sin apartar su vista del video. Bajando los brazos ante la emoción. Inundándose de ella. Besó a Kate en la cabeza. Y apoyó su frente en ella, aspirando su aroma.

- La abuelita está en el cielo. - susurró la niña mirando a su madre.

- Sí, cariño.

- ¿Por qué se fue? - preguntó.

- Porque era demasiado buena para estar aquí. Tenía que ir a ayudar a otras personas. En otro lugar. Pero, ahí, desde el cielo, nos cuida a todos. - susurró Richard, muy cerca del oído de Kate.

- Hoy es su cumple... - pronunció Alexis.

- Hmmm... - asintió Kate incapaz de hablar. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Y en su mente, volaba la sensación de estar en los mejores brazos posibles.

- Sí, calabaza... Hoy es el día de su cumpleaños. Y lo vamos a celebrar de una forma muy especial para que mami recuerde esta fecha con un poquito menos de tristeza. - le explicó, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Mami... No estés triste, mami. - se abrazó a ella - La abuelita nos cuida. Papi lo ha dicho. - le recordó.

- Te quiero tanto. - intentó decir Kate, entre lágrimas, muy bajito. Casi en un tímido suspiro - Tu abuelita te hubiese querido mucho.

- Yo también. - le dijo convencida su hija.

* * *

Aquel video, recordó a Kate toda su vida. Junto a su madre. Le recordó la adoración que Johanna sentía por su hija. Las mil veces que de su boca salió, 'te lo dije'. Las mil veces que Kate se estrechó entre sus brazos sabiendo que su madre era la persona más sabía que tenía a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que Richard había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para narrar una historia con fotos y pequeños recortes de video. Y que el mensaje final, de todo aquello, era recordarle que no debía sentirse culpable por nada. Que, a veces, la vida, nos destroza. Que no depende de nosotros. Que no podemos sentirnos responsables de cada acto o acción de terceras personas. Que debemos saltar, cuando nos tumban. Y pelear por todos aquellos que nos quisieron y que se fueron. Aquellos que lucharon por nosotros. Los que confiaron. Y, que a pesar de no poder tocarlos, si cerramos muy fuerte nuestros ojos, siempre, sentiremos su presencia. A nuestro lado. Caminando a cada paso que demos.

* * *

Richard escondió su rostro justo en el hueco contrario donde su hija escondía el suyo. La besó sobre su pulso. Casi sin rozar. Queriendo dejar una caricia de comprensión, de confianza, de amor. - Aunque intentes esconderte, aparentar fortaleza cuando te quieres dejar caer, siempre voy a estar ahí para recordarte que puedes confiar en mí. Que, cuando tengas ganas de llorar, yo secaré tus lágrimas. Que si quieres correr, lo haré a tu lado. Que si necesitas que te sostenga, te aferraré tan fuerte, que jamás podrás caerte. Nunca Kate. Nunca. - le susurró. Kate volvió su mirada hacia él. Cerró sus ojos. Dejó caer el resto de lágrimas. Tembló, en ese momento en el que Richard posó sus labios en cada una de esas gotas que rodaban. Las fue secando. Una a una. Con una inmensa ternura. Hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella. - Hoy es su cumpleaños... Y no tiene por qué ser una fecha triste, mi vida. Podemos hacer que sea una fecha bonita, tierna, dulce, eterna. - le dijo en un aliento - Solo si tú quieres compartir este momento con nosotros. - la besó.

- Sí quiero, Rick. Si quiero. - exhaló, llena de emoción, estrechando a Alexis más fuerte. Besando a Richard.

- Mi vida... - agarró su rostro entre sus manos - Allá donde ella esté es imposible que no se sienta orgullosa de ti. - apoyaron sus frentes, perfilando una pequeña sonrisa cómplice entre ambos. - Hay alguien arriba esperándote, mi vida. - le indicó con su cabeza que fuese en su busca.

* * *

Kate, no soltó en ningún momento a Alexis y subieron ambas. La pequeña le dijo en cuál de las habitaciones de invitados debía mirar y cuando abrió su puerta, descubrió a su padre, sonriente, esperándole, sentado en la cama. - ¡Papá! - gritó de emoción - ¿Cómo has...?

- Ese hombre loco de ahí abajo te adora, hija, te adora. Haría cualquier cosa por tí. Así que, me llamó... - se encogió de hombros - ...me dijo que quería prepararte algo especial, que necesitaba de mi ayuda y ya me ves... no pude resistirme.

- ¿Tú también estás metido en la sorpresa? - se sorprendió.

- Digamos que sí. Richard ha venido a mí en varias ocasiones. - la abrazó - ¡Hola cielo! - saludó a Alexis.

- ¡Hola! - Alexis le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo está saliendo la sorpresa? - quiso saber Jim.

- ¡Bien! - la pequeña respondió contenta - Mami ha llorado un poco, pero me avisasteis.

- Sí, cariño, mami ha llorado pero porque me queréis mucho. - besó la mejilla de Alexis.

- Más de lo que te puedas imaginar, hija. - le confirmó su padre.

- Me alegra verte y que estés aquí. ¿Cuántos días te quedas? Llegará Navidad en seguida... - recordó.

- Richard me ha raptado hasta después de las fiestas navideñas. Te vas a hartar de mí. - sonrió.

- Eso nunca papá.

- Por cierto, si crees que con esto acaba la sorpresa... no te haces ni idea. - Jim le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Esto sigue? - miró a Alexis.

- Sí, mami. - rio, feliz.

- Mi hijo o hace las cosas bien o, definitivamente, no las hace. - sonó la voz de Martha en la puerta. Kate se volvió. No se lo podía creer. Tanto su padre como la madre de Richard habían venido juntos. Entonces, comprendió, que no solo Ramón y Carmen había entrado en casa para decorar, sino también para traerlos.

- Martha... ¡me alera mucho volver a verte! - se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo, querida. - dio una vuelta sobre sí misma - Esta casa me encanta. - sonrió - Y ahora me vas a dejar con mi nieta mientras bajas a por alguien que está esperándote. - sonrió cómplice.

* * *

Kate no tardó ni un minuto de bajar y buscar a Richard que seguía en medio del salón, mirando la última imagen de aquel video. Kate y su madre. Varias semanas antes de su muerte. Sonrientes. Felices. Sin pensar que la vida, a corto plazo, les tenía una sorpresa inesperada. Una vuelta de tuerca. Una despedida demasiado cruel. No se dio cuenta que Kate estaba junto a él hasta que lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda. - ¿Te he dicho hoy que me encantas? - le dijo la inspectora bajito. Solo para él y ella.

- Creo recordar que aún no. - se volvió hacia ella, colocando sus manos en sus caderas y pegándola hacia él para robarle un beso.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Lo que hoy has hecho por mí... Es tan increíble...

- Aún no ha terminado, Kate. Aún quedan muchas cosas por pasar y espero que todas ellas te gusten tanto como a mí. - besó su frente.

- Y dime... ¿eso significa que ya puedo descubrir lo que viene puesto en estas notas del sofá?

- Negativo, inspectora. - escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y dejó un reguero de pequeños besos - Ahora, vamos a preparar tu comida preferida entre todos y después... Espero hacerte más adicta a mí. - presionó donde latía su pulso.

- Ya soy completamente adicta a ti. - buscó sus labios y lo besó.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 039**

Lo besó. Kate, lo besó. Con tanta pasión que Richard deseó estar solos en casa. Y aunque a punto estuvo de perder la cordura, con suma fuerza de voluntad, se apartó lo justo de ella, recuperando parte del aire perdido. - Kate... Si me besas así, voy a raptarte para estar los dos solos. - dijo sonriendo.

- No me parecería mala idea. - volvió a buscar sus labios.

- No me tientes... - dijo bajito, cargado de demasiada tensión sexual.

- Tendremos que esperar hasta la noche, entonces. - le picó Kate.

- No me lo recuerdes, ¿sí? - la pegó contra él - Porque nos encerramos inmediatamente en la habitación. - Kate se abrazó a él.

Miró a su alrededor. Ahí seguían aquellas rosas. Sus pétalos. La gran pantalla y la imagen de ella junto a su madre. Su recuerdo. El pasado que ya jamás volvería.

- Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía estar en casa. Y contigo, solo me basta un abrazo para sentirme segura. - reconoció a media voz, sorprendida por su declaración, aunque orgullosa de sí misma por ser capaz de no ocultarlo.

- Es el mejor regalo que me puedes hacer. - sintió que un escalofrío corría por cada poro de su piel al estrecharla un poco más contra él.

* * *

El resto de la mañana, hasta la hora de la comida, la pasaron en la cocina. Todos intentando aportar su granito de arena. Cuando finalizaron y dejaron todos los platos en la mesa del comedor, aquella cocina, parecía un auténtico campo de batalla.

- Madre mía... voy a estar horas limpiando esto. - susurró Richard al ir a recoger un par de cubiertos que se les había olvidado.

- Vamos a estar horas limpiando esto. Somos un equipo. - lo abrazó Kate por detrás.

- No, no, no... - se volvió hacia ella - Este día es un día especial para tí. Y como especial que es no puedes meterte en una cocina a limpiar.

- Como es un día dedicado a mí, también contará lo que yo quiera hacer... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezona? - la besó.

- Porque por eso me quieres un poquito más. - le sonrió feliz.

- Un poquito no... ¡Mucho más! - la aferró contra él - Algún día... prometo que te secuestraré durante un fin de semana, solos tú y yo. - le susurró.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando. La comida transcurrió entre las mil anécdotas del viaje de Martha y Jim hasta España. Su primer encuentro con Ramón y Carmen y esa comunicación extraña entre cuatro personas incapaces de soltar cuatro palabras de un idioma desconocido. Pero Richard había preparado todo a conciencia, vía Skype, y había enseñado algunas palabras a Jim y Martha. Todo a escondidas. Despertándose sigilosamente en medio de la noche. Sin que Kate se diese cuenta de nada.

* * *

Jim, Martha y Alexis decidieron pasar la tarde viendo Dumbo. Richard y Kate se pusieron mano a mano para recuperar la imagen impoluta de la cocina. Cuando lo consiguieron, durante varios minutos, se quedaron mirando la estampa familiar que tenían en el salón. Se miraron y sonrieron. Tenían una familia. Lo esencial. Lo importante. Por lo que luchar. Por lo que caminar. Seguir adelante.

- Tienes razón Rick... - lo miró, acariciando su mejilla - Este viaje está lleno de magia.

- Sí, mi vida... - pasó sus yemas por su frente, bajando por sus mejillas, acariciando su cuello, como en una eterna caricia sin fin - Tú nos envolviste en magia cuando apareciste en nuestra vida, ahora nos toca a nosotros hacerlo contigo. - le dio un beso tierno.

- ¡Mami! - Alexis apareció corriendo a su lado con una rosa y una nota - ¡Mira!

- Vaya, cariño... ¿ya puedo? - le preguntó sonriente.

- ¡Sí! Ya es hora. - saltó feliz.

* * *

Kate, cogió tanto la rosa como la nota. Respiró profundamente, como dándose un halo de valentía para afrontar el resto de la sorpresa. Leyó. _'Mami, hace unas semanas te pedí algo muy especial para mí...'_. Y toda esa petición de valentía cayó por su propio peso. Y la emoción volvió. Se agachó junto a la pequeña que ya estaba preparada con sus bracitos, abalanzándose sobre ella, para aferrarse a su cuello.

- ¿Vamos a por el resto de las notas? - la alzó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, hablándole bajito, como si aquella parte de la sorpresa solo estuviese destinada a ellas dos.

- Sí, mami. - sonrió.

Jim y Martha, se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Querían dejar espacio suficiente para madre e hija. Sí. Era un momento especial. Para ellas. Un comienzo oficial. En aquella tarde de otoño. Invadiendo un recuerdo triste con esperanza.

Kate, ayudada por Alexis, fue leyendo el resto de las notas. _'...Cuando lo hice... tenía miedo de tu respuesta'_. _'Pero tú me contestaste tan segura... y mi mundo cambió para siempre'_. _'Esta tarde, la magia ha hecho posible que un primer regalo de Navidad te esté esperando bajo el árbol'_.

Kate se volvió inmediatamente hacia Richard, que se había acercado hasta quedarse a escasos 5 pasos de ellas dos. En su mirada había un amor especial reflejado. Un desnudo completo de Richard. Entregándose por completo a ella. Siendo suyo. Únicamente suyo.

Esperó que el asintiese con su cabeza. Y cuando lo hizo, con Alexis en sus brazos, fue hasta el árbol de Navidad. Un sobre rojo, con un lazo navideño, esperaba por ella. Lo cogió. Pensó en abrirlo directamente. Pero no. Volvió hasta el sofá. Justo frente a aquella pantalla que, durante varios minutos, le devolvió a su madre. Y ahí, madre e hija sentadas, abrieron el sobre.

Un documento. Unos abogados. La certificación. Solo una firma. Un garabato más y sería oficial. Ahí estaba. Su deseo. Su mayor deseo. La adopción de Alexis. Esa misma tarde, Alexis, sería su hija oficial. Porque en su corazón... en su corazón lo fue desde ese primer día que entró a comisaría. Desde ese instante en el que 'Don Palo' ya no fue un secreto absoluto de Kate. Sino un secreto compartido. Con ella. Con su pequeño ángel.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, la niña le tendió un pequeño sobre. Un pequeño sobre que tenía estampada la imagen que Kate había decorado en la habitación de Alexis. Ellos tres. Max. Las estrellas. Los planetas.

_'Mami,_

_En un día tan especial para tí, no hemos querido perder la oportunidad de demostrarte que hasta el recuerdo más triste, puede vestirse con cierto aire de alegría. Nuevos recuerdos. Nuevas tradiciones. Sin solapar al pasado. Solo uniendo. Sumando._

_Llegaste a mi vida cuando era incapaz de salir de un armario. Cuando saludar a una persona era todo un mundo para mí. Y tu cariño, tu paciencia... hicieron que mi falta de confianza se fuera resquebrajando. Y me quisiste. Y yo te quise. Y me abrazaste. Y yo te abracé. Y todo cambió. De la noche, pasé a la luz._

_Hemos caminado duro para estar donde estamos. Y el camino seguirá ofreciéndonos etapas complicadas, pero si estamos contigo, todo será mucho más fácil._

_Hoy es un día triste y melancólico, pero también especial, porque tú y yo, oficialmente, somos madre e hija. Para siempre. _

_Alexis.'_

* * *

- ¿Es cierto Rick? - Kate, intentando secar sus lágrimas, lo miró fijamente - ¿Firmo y ya?

Richard asintió. Era incapaz de moverse. Estaba estático. Por un lado quería saltar hacia ellas y abrazarlas. Por otro, quería que ese instante solo fuese para ambas.

Al mover el sobre, Kate vio como una pluma caía. Una pluma bañada en plata y con una inscripción: 'Te quiero, mami'. No tardó ni un segundo en firmar cada uno de los papeles. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, madre e hija, se plantaron ante Richard.

- ¿Ahora sí? - le preguntó Kate.

- Ahora sí, mi vida. - le susurró. Alexis se aferró en un abrazo a Kate.

- Ya es oficial. - le tendió el documento.

- Mami e hija. - dijo Richard cejado por la emoción. Secó sus lágrimas con sus yemas. Y la besó.

- ¿Por qué eres tan increíble conmigo? - preguntó la inspectora entrecortadamente.

- Porque me salvaste dos veces la vida Kate. Con 14 años y ahora, con 28. Porque sin ti, nada tendría sentido.

* * *

Kate no se lo pensó dos veces y lo besó de forma devastadora. Daba igual la presencia de su hija o de sus padres. La necesidad fue tan abrumadora que no pudo controlarla.

- Kate... - se separó Rick recobrando la respiración.

- Te quiero tanto. - le susurró, rozando sus labios.

- Esta noche, en la pequeña azotea de la casa, tendremos nuestra segunda cita. - le dijo con su media sonrisa devastadora - ¿Me acompañarías?

- Al fin del mundo, si fuese necesario. - le confirmó.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 040**

Kate era incapaz de controlar sus nervios. Lo intentaba, pero no podía. Estaba en su habitación, arreglándose. Richard le había dicho que sería algo informal, pero aun así, decidió arreglarse un poquito más. Y mientras lo hacía, tres notas diferentes entraron por la rendija de la puerta. 'Mami, dile que sí a papi' (Alexis). 'Hija, no dudes ni un segundo... y dile que sí' (Jim). 'Mi hijo es alguien maravilloso pero tú lo conviertes en excelente... dile que sí' (Martha).

Abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaban los tres. Sonrientes. Indicándole con la mirada que Richard ya estaba arriba, esperándole. Subió cada escalón respirando sonoramente. Con esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Esa sensación de que algo importante va a suceder y no querer que falle la intuición. Al inclinar la puerta, encontró a Richard mirando el horizonte, moviéndose. Nervioso. Estaba nervioso. No pudo evitar sonreír. Y quedarse ahí, durante varios segundos, fijándose en él. En aquel día maravilloso que le había preparado. En la dedicación puesta en cada detalle. Él. Siempre había sido él. Desde aquel día en el campamento. El destino tuvo claro que eran los indicados. El uno para el otro. Y ellos, habían apostado con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ey... - dijo Kate bajito, como si no quisiera despertar a la noche.

Richard se volvió sonriente, con una luz especial en su mirada. - Ey... - susurró. Se acercó lento, muy lento, sin dejar de mirarla. - Estás increíble, Kate. - unió sus frentes.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal... - sonrió. Él iba vestido como más le gustaba a ella. A pesar del frío. Pero se dio cuenta que lo tenía todo planeado. Varias estufas eléctricas desprendían calor. Y cuando giró la cabeza, vio que a su izquierda había varias mantas y almohadas con una cesta de picnic en medio. Cuando volvió a cruzar sus ojos con los de él, pudo sentir como Richard temblaba. Cargado de emoción.

- Espero que esta noche sea lo más especial posible...

- No voy a olvidar este día nunca, Rick. Nunca. - acarició sus labios, deleitándose en ellos. Y lo besó.

* * *

Tras varios minutos en los que fueron incapaces de separarse, Richard lo consiguió con algo de esfuerzo. - Kate... si no paramos... la cita va a ser muy diferente a la planeada y a las 12 debemos estar echados, ahí. - indicó las mantas.

- ¿Tiene que ser a las doce en punto?

- Sí, en punto.

- Hmmm... - sonrió pícara.

- Todo tiene su explicación, inspectora.

- Bueno, si todo se resume a intentar seducirme... no vas por mal camino.

- Me alegra saberlo... - perdió su rostro en su cuello y le dejó un tímido beso. - Pero, por ahora necesito que te fijes en una cosita que hay a tu derecha.

Kate lo miró sorprendida. Y le hizo caso. Miró a su derecha. No se había percatado que ahí, un reguero de velas, rodeaban pétalos azules. - Acércate. - le dijo bajito Richard, en su oído, dejándole un tierno beso en su lóbulo.

* * *

Kate se acercó. Tres pasos. Y se quedó inmóvil. Quieta. Muy quieta. El corazón se paralizó durante un segundo. El aire dejó de entrar en sus pulmones. Y tembló. Lo hizo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Las mariposas crecieron. Y crecieron. Invadieron todo su cuerpo. Volaron. Volaron tan alto que fue incapaz de controlar las dos lágrimas que brotaron desde sus ojos. Cayeron lento. Sintiéndolas. Sintiendo como humedecían cada milímetro de su rostro, ante su caída.

En el suelo. Pétalos azules. Rodeados de velas. Pero las velas no eran lo importante. Ni el color de los pétalos. Nada de eso era lo fundamental. Aquellos pétalos estaban colocados de forma estratégica. Dibujando palabras. Específicamente, una pregunta. '¿Quieres pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos?'.

Kate se volvió. Y se tropezó con Richard. A varios centímetros de ella. Con una rosa en su mano. Y se fijó bien. Muy bien. Porque en medio de aquella rosa, un anillo brillaba, en aquella noche cargada de estrellas. Lo miró. Miró el anillo. Y repitió el movimiento. Sonrió. Y dejó de intentar controlar sus lágrimas. Alargó su mano. - Quiero pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos. - pronunció cada una de las palabras con tanto amor que Richard sintió como su estómago se encogía.

* * *

Richard dio un paso más hacia ella. Cogió el anillo de la rosa y lo colocó en su dedo. Acercó aquellos pétalos hasta el rostro de Kate y la acarició. Suave. Estremeciéndola. Hasta acercar sus labios a los de ella y besarla. Primero su labio superior. Luego el inferior. Tierno. Lento. Saboreando cada segundo. Pidiendo permiso para devorar su boca. Y lo obtuvo. Y se perdió en ella. Completamente. Estrechándola contra él.

- Para siempre. - Richard secando sus lágrimas.

- Para siempre. - lo besó.

* * *

Richard aferró sus manos a su cadera y le dio la vuelta, apoyando su torso en su espalda. Acercando su boca a su oído. - Esta noche, las estrellas también lo celebrarán con nosotros.

- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó subida en una nube de felicidad.

- Sí, mi vida... - le dejó un beso en su cuello - Hay una increíble lluvia de estrellas.

Kate se volvió hacia él. - ¿Por qué eres así, eh? - le acarició las mejillas.

- ¿Así cómo? - se encogió de hombros.

- Así, tan especial... tan atento... Hoy, he amanecido llena de tristeza, y ahora, ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo. - sonrió mientras varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- Te quiero Kate. Es de lo único que estoy seguro. De eso y de querer pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. - la besó.

- Ellos lo sabían... - recordó las tres últimas notas.

- Hmmm... - sonrió tímido.

- ¿Les pediste permiso? - lo miró con una increíble ternura.

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Te quiero. - lo besó - Te quiero como nunca pensé que se podía querer.

Richard se olvidó de todo y la besó. Devorando su boca. Arrastrándola, junto a él, caminando hacia las mantas. Arrodillándose al lado de la cesta. Rodeados de las estufas que desprendían el calor suficiente para tener una temperatura perfecta. Cuando se separaron, se acariciaron mutuamente, sonriendo. - ¿Y cuál es el siguiente plan, escritor?

- El siguiente plan es disfrutar de todo lo que tenemos en la cesta. - la besó.

- ¿De todo? - sacó el postre. Piña en trocitos. Fondue de chocolate, a su lado.

- Déjame. - cogió el chocolate y lo dejó cerca de una de las estufas - Para que esté lo más derretido posible. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Y dime... - acercó sus labios a los de él, rozando, tentándolo - ¿Crees que esta noche podría coger yo el mando a la hora del postre? - le dijo bajito, insinuante.

Richard, tembló y tragó visiblemente. - Hmmm... - fue lo único capaz de pronunciar ante la sonrisa de Kate, que le dejó un beso en sus labios. - Kate... solo espero que lo que nos queda de día, convierta esta fecha en un recuerdo que mezcle tu pasado, con tu futuro, en algo único.

- Es la mejor fecha, Rick. - besó su nariz.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO 041**

Abrazados. Mirando el cielo. Viendo rodar a aquellas estrellas. Un lado. El otro. Richard indicaba con el dedo cada una de ellas. Y lanzaba deseos al aire. Todos ellos, relacionados con Kate y Alexis. Y ella, aferrada a su cuerpo. Feliz. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, por un día que jamás podría olvidar.

- ¿Has visto? ¡Es increíble la velocidad que alcanzan! - pronunció con la emoción de un niño.

- Hmmm... - Kate solo era capaz de mirarlo a él.

- ¡Oh, Kate! ¡Si no estás mirando! ¡Te estás perdiendo una auténtica maravilla! - le dijo mirándola.

* * *

Kate se incorporó. Besó su nariz y bajó hacia sus labios. Rozando. Muy suave. Buscando su aliento. Besándolo. Tiró de su labio inferior hacia ella. Richard gimió y se aferró más a su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él. - Kate... no hagas trampas... - la besó - ...me quieres desconcentrar. - siguió besándola - Sabes que contigo no tengo control. Me activas y no hay vuelta atrás.

- Me encanta la lluvia de estrellas... pero tú me encantas mucho más y no soy capaz de concentrarme. - le susurró mientras rozaba su lengua en su lóbulo. Richard tembló. Kate sonrió. No había en el mundo nada mejor que lo que era capaz de provocar en él. Esa sensibilidad. Esa vulnerabilidad. Esa entrega plena.

Posó una de sus manos en mitad de su camiseta y fue bajando. Centímetro a centímetro. Hasta alcanzar el pliegue y colar la mano. Tocando su piel. Acariciando. Sintiendo como se erizaba. Haciendo círculos en su ombligo. - Esta noche, soy yo quien está al mando. - le dijo bajito y le dejó un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla, para perderse en su cuello, dejando besos, roces con su lengua. - No quiero que te muevas mucho, solo lo justo... porque tenemos un postre que terminar. - le sonrió, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

- Kate... - fue lo único capaz de pronunciar, fijando su mirada con la de ella. Cerró sus ojos. Ofreciéndose a ella. Confiando en ella. Como nunca. Y para siempre.

* * *

Kate apartó la manta que los cubría. Se puso a horcajadas, encima de él. Y acercó el chocolate fundido y los trocitos de piña a su lado. - Ahora, eres, todo mío, mi vida. - coló sus manos por su camiseta y le indicó a Richard que le ayudase a quitársela. El escritor, hizo lo propio.

- ¡Cuidado! - soltó Richard cuando vio que Kate lanzó la camiseta, cayéndose hacia el jardín.

- Creo que luego tendrás que bajar de la azotea sin ella puesta. - sonrió.

- Tú lo que quieres es que escandalice a nuestra familia.

- Me has pillado... - le guiñó un ojo.

Kate se echó sobre Richard. Completamente encima de él. - Creo que podría quedarme así para siempre. - lo miró dejando un tierno beso en su barbilla.

- Seré tu prisionero el tiempo que quieras.

- Suena bien... - posó sus labios en su cuello y fue bajando. Llegó a su torso. Con sus yemas, acompañaba las caricias de sus labios. Hasta que se tropezó con sus pequeños pezones. Y mientras saboreaba uno, pellizcaba lentamente el otro. Y Richard, extasiado, era incapaz de pronunciar algo más allá que gemidos. Gemidos que solo activaban a Kate. Mucho. Mucho más. Porque sintió que con solo acariciar a ese hombre, la unión de sus muslos, ya se humedecía. - Ahora, no abras lo ojos, ¿sí?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

Richard cerró sus ojos. Kate cogió uno de los trocitos de piña y lo bañó en chocolate. Lentamente, desde el ombligo hasta la boca de Richard, dejó un camino de chocolate, rozando la pequeña pieza de fruta. Hasta que se lo coló por la boca. - Me encanta la piña. - sonrió Richard saboreando.

- Tenemos mucha...

- Hmmm... Pero más me gustas tú. - intentó tocarla con sus manos.

- Shhh... No, no, no... No puedes tocarme. - se apartó de él.

- Oh, Kate... ¿ni un poquito?

- Ni un poquito. - sonrió.

- Pero me gusta tocarte... - suplicó.

Kate posó sus labios en su ombligo. Rozó su lengua. Y con ella, fue limpiando los restos de chocolate. Richard cerró las manos, esforzándose para cumplir su promesa. Aunque, por dentro, moría de necesidad. Necesidad de tocarla, acariciarla, escucharla jadear por él. Y para él.

La inspectora llegó hasta su barbilla, y dejó un beso en sus labios, aún con restos de ese chocolate. - Por mucho tiempo que te toque, soy incapaz de resistirme a ti. - Volvió hacia el chocolate. Esta vez no hubo piña de por medio. Dos de sus dedos se impregnaron y con rapidez acarició el contorno de los labios de su escritor, hasta que Richard, los metió en su boca, succionándolos. Aquella simple caricia provocó el primer jadeo de Kate. - Rick... - se movió y al rozar su cuerpo con el de Richard, fue consciente de la excitación de su pareja. Sonrió. Liberó sus dedos. Se inclinó y se perdió en un beso. En una lucha de su lengua contra su lengua.

Richard aprovechó una pequeña bajada de defensas de Kate para cambiar los papeles. Terminó encima de ella. - Rick... tu promesa... - le recordó.

- Si, Kate... no se me olvida. - buscó el pulso de su cuello y lo presionó con sus labios. - Pero creo que también es justo que vayamos desprendiéndonos de la ropa al unísono. - pronunció entre besos.

- Hmmm... - para el quinto beso Kate ya estaba completamente olvidada de cualquier promesa anterior. Richard sonrió al verla tan entregada.

Kate, junto a la ayuda de Richard se quedó en ropa interior, de la misma forma que él también se desprendió de su pantalón. Empate. El juego acababa de comenzar. Así que Kate, en un despiste del escritor, con una perfecta llave karateka, consiguió estar encima de él. - ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Con muchos años de entrenamiento. - le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Me tienes que enseñar... - le puso una perfecta cara de niño bueno.

- Puede que algún día... - dejó caer la inspectora.

Durante un minuto se quedaron inmóviles. Mirándose. Sonriendo. Contemplando aquella noche maravillosa. Deseando repetir, año tras año, aquella perfecta tradición que comenzaban. Kate, apoyó la palma de sus manos en el torso de Richard y las fue deslizando hacia sus caderas. Sus yemas hicieron pequeñas curvas. Hasta que tropezaron con la cintura del boxer. Entonces, coló los dedos y fue bajando la prenda con la ayuda de Richard. Esta vez, controló el lanzamiento y lo dejó a escasos dos metros de ellos.

- Buena puntería, inspectora. - reconoció.

- Siempre, escritor. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Kate...

- ¿Qué?

Richard alcanzó una de sus mejillas y la acarició. - Mis días era una lucha continua, Kate. Una lucha no solo con Alexis y su estado de shock, sino también con mis miedos, mis incertidumbres, mi vulnerabilidad, mi falta de autoestima... Y llegas tú, y le das luz a cada rincón de mi corazón... Y lo único que deseo es ser capaz de ofrecerte lo mismo. O, incluso, un poquito más.

- Ya lo haces, Rick... - lo besó. Primer tierno. Muy suave. Como con cierto permiso. Para convertirlo en una vorágine de sensaciones. - Y ahora... - aferró su lóbulo con sus dientes y tiró hacia ella - ...empieza tu noche, mi vida.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 042**

Apretó su mandíbula. Cerró sus ojos. Fuerte. 'Mantén el control' se repetía una y otra vez. Era imposible. Estaba a punto de estallar. Si Kate no se detenía, se correría en su boca. Suplicó. Pidió. Reclamó. Pero ella no cedió. Siguió torturándolo. Arriba. Abajo. Apretando. Rozando. Rasgando con sus dientes. Presionando con su lengua en esa vena, completamente tensa y que lo hacía vibrar mucho más. Intentó incorporarse, pero Kate, atenta, se lo impidió. Se dejó caer. La mandíbula le dolía. El autocontrol estaba desapareciendo de entre sus manos. Estaba a punto. Lo notaba. La preyaculación estaba. Ahí. En su punta. Y ella también lo supo. Y succionó. Más fuerte. Repasando con su lengua. Y, de pronto, Richard, se dejó llevar. Mientras Kate seguía torturándolo con su boca, coló una de sus manos hasta sus testículos, a los que presionó, sutilmente, y Richard, se corrió, con un gemido que rasgó la calma de la noche.

Kate, se incorporó feliz. Fue subiendo, hasta su boca, dejando cientos de besos en su recorrido. Cuando llegó a su altura, sonrió de forma pícara, ante un Richard, completamente extasiado. - Eres una pequeña bruja, Kate... - susurró recuperando su respiración.

- Me tocaba tener el control, Rick. - acarició la comisura de sus labios.

- Ha sido increíble, Kate. Increíble. Haces que pierda el control. Te juro que lo he intentado. Hasta el final. Pero tú puedes conmigo. - abrió sus ojos, poco a poco, y vio que ella, lo sonreía, algo sonrojada.

- Solo quería que disfrutaras, como tú me haces disfrutar a mí. - lo besó.

- Lo sé. - en un movimiento certero, se colocó encima de ella - Y ahora... ¿crees que podría tomar yo el control?

- ¿No necesitas un pequeño descanso? - lo provocó. Richard estalló en una carcajada.

- Si te digo la verdad... Me has dejado extasiado. Estoy como en una nube. - la besó.

- No sabía que tenía ese poder sobre ti.

- Pues ahora, ya lo sabes. - le acarició la nariz - Eres mi más dulce adicción. - posó una de sus manos en su pecho desnudo. Hizo círculos. Kate se retorció de placer. - No sabes lo que provocas en mí cuando veo cómo te deshaces ante mis manos. - rozó sus labios con los de ella. El beso que comenzó espacio, apenas tardó en incrementar su intensidad. Los labios de Richard se movieron frenéticos sobre los de ella. Mientras, Kate, sintió que le robaba el aliento. Extasiándola. Mareándola. Y, de pronto, estaba en todas partes. Richard se multiplicó. Tocándola. Acariciándola. Provocándola.

Kate tembló. Se estremeció. Se inclinó hacia él, buscando más fricción. Notó como Richard la pellizcaba con los dedos. La lamía. La besaba. La mordía. Y le hablaba. En susurros. Lentos. Profundos. Con una voz ronca de excitación. Richard la adoraba y se lo se lo explicaba. A conciencia.

Richard comenzó a descender. Se paró varios segundos en su ombligo, ofreciendo una especial atención. Rozó con su lengua. La movió en círculos. Y le dejó un pequeño mordisquito. Y bajó. Llegó hasta su pubis. Alzó su mirada. Sonrió. Kate, tumbada, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Su boca abierta. Y emitía pequeños gemidos que enloquecieron a Richard. No tardó en abrir los labios de su sexo. Sopló. Justo en su clítoris. Provocó que ella alzase su cadera, jadeando. Más. Quería mucho más. - Rick... por favor... - suplicó, mordiendo su labio inferior, conteniendo sus jadeos involuntarios. Y Richard no se hizo de rogar mucho más. La besó ahí. Donde más necesitada estaba. Pasó su lengua. Por cada rincón inhóspito. Saboreando su humedad. Aumentándola aún más. Bajó y subió incansablemente, mientras Kate, extasiada, solo podía sujetarse aferrándose a los pelos de su cabeza. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tanto, que temió estar haciéndole daño. Pero él, no se quejó. Porque cuanto más excitada y húmeda estaba, más excitado estaba él.

Dos dedos entraron en ella. Suaves. Cariñosos. Se curvaron. Buscaron esa pequeña esponja. La rozaron. Presionaron. Y Kate sintió que caía por un precipicio. Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron. Involuntarias. Incontrolables. Apretaron sus dedos. Y Richard la besó. Como un huracán. Desenfrenado. Alocado.

Richard sacó ambos dedos. Apoyó las manos, a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella, y la penetró. Lento. Milímetro a milímetro. Se detuvo un instante. Esperó. Quiso que el sexo de Kate se fuese habituando al suyo. Y, ninguno de los dos, pudo evitar temblar. El escritor, apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Aspiró aire. Y lo soltó despacio, entre sus dientes. Entrar en Kate siempre lo enloquecía.

Kate cerró los ojos. Solo quería sentir. Sentirlo. Permanecer atada a él. Para siempre. Que esa noche no acabase nunca. Y no pudo controlar la convulsión de su propio sexo. Richard lo sintió. Sus frenéticos latidos engullían su miembro. Entonces, Kate, aflojó sus manos, que aferraban la manta con fuerza. Las colocó en los brazos de él. Y fue testigo de su estremecimiento. Porque

Richard, estoicamente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no moverse y por no dejar todo su peso encima de ella. Lo acarició. Lento. Con la yema de sus dedos. Suave. Y Kate gimió. Porque la excitación de Richard aumentó. Y su miembro se endureció aún más dentro de ella. Estirándola. Solo un poco más. Ambos sonrieron. Cruzaron sus miradas. Y supieron, en ese mismo instante, que lo que se provocaban, el uno al otro, jamás lo habían sentido antes. Nunca. - Kate... - susurró - Separa un poco más las piernas. - le pidió. Kate no dudó. Según le escuchó, lo hizo. Richard, la penetró aún más. Y permaneció inmóvil. Aunque sus músculos lo delataron, porque fueron incapaces de dejar de temblar. - Dobla la rodillas, por favor... aférrate a mí - las palabras rasgaron su garganta. Ella, respondió al instante. Y su erección entró más profundo.

- Rick... Por favor... Me estás matando... Te necesito. - gimió - Necesito que te muevas.

Y Richard se movió. Pero muy lento. Ajustando sus caderas. Confirmando que su miembro, erecto, llegaba al final del sexo de ella.

Inmóviles. Ambos. Los dos. El calor se convirtió en algo insoportable. Kate, lo encerró dentro de ella. Entonces, Richard, salió de ella. Y entró. Quiso que ella percibiese cada centímetro. Y él, se perdió en su humedad. Completamente abierta a él. Salió de nuevo. Y entró. Un poco más rápido. El sexo de Kate se humedeció más rápido. Y el pene de Richard fue cómplice de las pequeñas contracciones de Kate, que avisaba de su inminente orgasmo. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

- Rick... No aguanto más... - jadeó - No sé... que... me haces...

- Un poquito más... mi vida... - le suplicó.

Richard sacó su erección al completo. Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Y la penetró. Hasta la mitad. Certero. Y, después, apretó sus glúteos y terminó por introducir su miembro al completo. Una estocada final. Pegó su frente a la de ella. Se miraron. Y, sin palabras, se amaron. Él, volvió a entrar y salir. Más rápido. Más fuerte. Más continuado. Y en el sonido de la noche, se perdieron sus gemidos, sus jadeos y el choque de sus cuerpos. Cuando Kate se apretó, compulsivamente, alrededor de su sexo, Richard no lo soportó más y eyaculó.

Kate se perdió en su orgasmo, al completo, en cuanto notó como él la humedecía con su semen. Se abrazó a él. Perdió su rostro en su cuello. Lamió su pulso. Lo besó. Lo acarició. - No salgas de mí... - pidió, suplicante. Y Richard obedeció. Permaneció dentro de ella. Y cuando calmaron sus respiraciones, en un solo movimiento, sin romper su palabra, apoyó su espalda contra la manta, con ella encima y tapó a ambos. - Me gusta sentirte dentro... - le susurró Kate, que se movió para encajarlo un poco más en ella.

- Kate... vas a volverme loco... - jadeó.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO 043**

Respiraban agitados. El último orgasmo fue demoledor. Rompieron a reír. Esa última vez había sido sexo. Solo sexo. Alocado. Salvaje. Alentador. Y sonrieron. Se dieron cuenta que podían tener el sexo más tierno del mundo y el sexo más salvaje posible. Se abrazaron. Buscaron el calor del otro.

Richard besó su cabeza. - Vas a acabar conmigo, Kate.

- Hmmm... - era lo único capaz de emitir por su boca, mientras acariciaba el torso de Richard. Sonrió. Sus yemas se pegaban en ciertas partes. Y recordó el chocolate. Las caricias mezcladas. - Estamos un poco pegajosos... - sonrió, mientras toqueteaba las zonas que confirmaban lo dicho.

- Te has divertido mucho a mi costa... - la picó.

- Bueno, creo que tú tampoco lo has pasado nada mal... - alzó su cabeza y lo miró - ¿O me equivoco?

- Para nada. - la besó - Sin lugar a dudas, este día ha sido espectacular.

- Gracias, Rick... - acarició su cuello - No lo olvidaré nunca. - buscó cobijo en el hueco de su cuello.

- Eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida, junto con Alexis. - le recordó.

* * *

Estuvieron en silencio una media hora más. Se besaron. Se acariciaron. Sonrientes. Como si el mundo hubiese detenido el tiempo. Por ellos. Por su amor. Entonces Kate se incorporó. - Ey... ¿a dónde vas? - la agarró Richard acercándola a él.

- Si nos quedamos aquí, así, desnudos, por mucha manta y calefactores, podemos terminar con una estupenda gripe... - lo besó - Podemos ducharnos y acurrucarnos en nuestra cama y mañana subiremos a recoger todo esto.

- Estoy cansado Kate... - adormilado.

- Vamos, mi vida... - tiró de él. Se levantó y se tapó con una de las mantas, buscando cada una de sus prendas. Cuando recopiló tanto lo suyo como lo de él, se estremeció al ser estrechada por aquellos brazos que le hacían perder la razón. No puedo evitar un pequeño chillido. - ¡Rick! ¡No me asustes! - pegó su cuerpo más a él. Al hacerlo pudo apreciar que Richard estaba de nuevo preparado para el siguiente asalto. - ¿En serio? ¿Pero no estabas cansado? - se revolvió para quedar frente a su chico.

* * *

Richard le quitó la ropa de las manos y las dejó, en el suelo, apiladas. - Rick... - nombró, pero sin saber muy bien si en tono de súplica por el frío que arreciaba o por la excitación que estaba comenzando a acumularse en su sexo.

- Shhh... - agarró sus manos, que sujetaban firmes la manta, y se coló dentro de ella. Pegando sus cuerpos. - Estoy algo cansado, pero ha sido estar sin ti, ahí, en el suelo,... Y tenía que estar pegado a ti, de nuevo. - la besó. Y no fue uno de esos besos tiernos ni suaves. Fue un huracán. Kate sintió que perdía la razón ante la pasión con la que la incitaba a continuar. Agarró sus caderas y la alzó. - Rodéame, Kate... - pidió a media voz - Y tápanos a ambos, ¿sí? - le sonrió.

Kate negó con la cabeza, divertida e incapaz de rechazar ninguna propuesta de su voz. Tapó a ambos y se pegó mucho más a él. Tembló. La erección de Richard rozó su húmedo sexo y comenzó a dudas si era buena idea abandonar la azotea tan pronto. - Rick... - gimió - ¿Qué... vas a hacer?

- Vamos a salir de aquí, sigilosos, para que nadie nos escuche y nos vamos a meter en nuestra habitación. - la besó - Y, después, nos vamos a duchar y vamos a dormir acurrucados, calentitos, como deseas. - besó su cuello y lo rozó con la punta de su lengua.

- ¿Y me vas a dejar así? - preguntó sonrojada.

- ¿Así cómo? - se hizo el desentendido.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas de rogar... - escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. Richard rio. Le encantaba esa parte tímida de ella.

- Bueno... - aspiró su aroma - Quizá podamos resolver ese problema... - coló una de sus manos por sus pliegues - Veo que ya estás preparada... - susurró mientras estiraba de uno de sus lóbulos. Y sin más aviso, la penetró.

- Rick... - jadeó. Se sintió plena. Llena. Completa. Y se movió. Buscando más fricción. Encajándolo del todo. - Estamos locos... - pronunció bajito.

- Sí, pero locos de amor... - buscó sus labios y la arrastró desde la azotea hasta su habitación. En silencio. Evitando ser descubiertos. Mientras sus sexos, encajados, los envolvía en mil sensaciones, ante cada movimiento.

* * *

Entraron en la ducha y volvieron a hacer el amor. Un poco más lento. Más sensual y provocador. Cuando terminaron, se enjabonaron mutuamente y tras ponerse su pijama, se trasladaron hasta la cama.

- Rick... - Kate se acomodó entre los brazos de Richard, acariciando su torso desnudo. - ¿No vas a pasar frío?

- No... - la abrazó - Te tengo a ti... - besó su cabeza - Y estas estupendas sábanas y mantas de invierno. Pero yo creo que tú querías preguntarme otra cosita... - dijo sonriendo.

- Hmmm... - se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres que lo adivine o lo vas a pedir? - rio.

- Bobo... - le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho.

- Vamos Kate... siempre puedes pedirme lo que quieras... Además si ya sé de qué trata... Pero, prefiero escuchártelo. - reconoció.

- ¿Podemos ir a buscarla? - susurró.

- Luego, cuando esté del todo malcriada, no me eches la culpa a mí, ¡eh! - le dijo en tono burlón.

- Hoy también ha sido un día especial para nosotras... - alzó su mirada pensativa - ¿Al firmar ya soy su madre verdad?

- Sí, mi vida. - asintió y le robó un beso - Mañana mismo lo escaneo y lo tendrán de vuelta al momento. Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, ya le llevaré los originales.

- Bien... - se volvió a acurrucar - Me encanta como hueles... - lo acarició.

- Ya somos dos... - rozó su brazo, dejando tiernas cosquillas.

- Entonces... ¿vamos?

- ¿Qué crees?

- ¡Vale! - saltó feliz de la cama y salió por la puerta. Richard no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más fuerte de lo esperado y salió tras ella.

* * *

Kate abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alexis. Max emitía sus ronquidos de siempre. Se acercó hasta la niña que dormía plácidamente. Desvió su mirada hasta la pared pintada. Era casi calcada a la que había decorado en su apartamento. Su hija y su futuro marido habían sido capaces de devolverle la inspiración. Aquella inspiración que creyó perdida para siempre. Porque su madre había sido quien le había enseñado. Y al morir ella, sintió que había muerto todo.

- Ey... - Richard la besó desde atrás.

- Ey... - acarició su mejilla, volviendo su mirada.

- ¿Qué piensas? - susurró.

- En todo lo bueno que habéis provocado en mí.

- Tú también lo has hecho con nosotros.

- Está tan dormidita... Parece un ángel. - dijo bajito, mirándola. Embobada.

- Hmmm... Vamos a llevarla. - Richard destapó a su hija, la cogió en brazos y junto a Kate, salieron de allí. Max, rezagado y a medio trompicones, por el sueño que tenía, también los acompañó.

- ¿Cómo quieres dormir? - le preguntó Richard cuando entraron en su cuarto.

- Me conoces demasiado bien... - sonrió.

- ¿Quieres estar tú en medio?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Venga... vamos... que este angelito es capaz de despertarse en cualquier momento. - dejó a Alexis en la cama. Kate se pegó a ella y Richard tras Kate.

Mientras Kate abrazaba a Alexis, Richard escondió su nariz en el cuello de ella. - No hemos pensado una fecha de la boda. - dijo bajito.

- No sé... Me gustaría tener el tiempo suficiente para poder prepararlo todo... - dijo con un halo de tristeza.

- Sé que desearías que tu madre estuviese con nosotros... Y estará, de otra forma, pero estará. Mi madre te ayudará encantada. - la abrazó más fuerte.

- Lo sé...

- Mira, no tenemos prisa... Estamos juntos... Y eso es lo importante. - dejó un beso en su cuello - Y juntos iremos organizando todo. Poco a poco. A nuestro ritmo y bajo nuestro gusto. ¿Te parece?

- Hmmm... - sonrió - Me encanta la idea. - volvió su rostro y lo besó.

- Yo también quiero mami... - susurró Alexis adormilada. Kate se volvió como un resorte y sonrió. Frente a ella, la carita de Alexis le pareció la de un auténtico ángel.

- Tú también, cariño. - besó su frente - Prepararemos la boda entre los tres.

- Sí, mami... - se abrazó a su madre - Me gusta dormir con vosotros.

- A nosotros también, angelito. - Kate se cobijó en el cuerpo de Richard y estrechó a Alexis un poco más fuerte. Ambos escucharon la respiración acompasada de su hija y sonrieron.

* * *

Richard coló, una de sus manos, en el vientre de Kate. - Va a ser perfecto cuando estemos los cuatro aquí. - Kate lo miró sorprendida.

- Rick... - se emocionó al entender su insinuación.

- Llámame loco... pero estoy convencido que esa nueva vida que deseamos está comenzando a florecer. - besó su lóbulo.

- Entonces... Llámame loca. - entrelazó su mano con la de Richard.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 044**

Richard notaba caricias. Muchas caricias. Y besos. Lo besaban. Lo estaban besando. Y sonrió. Sintió una inmensa felicidad. Abrió uno de sus ojos. Sus dos mujeres estaban encima de él. Intentando despertarle. - Estoy tan a gustito así, que no creo que me levante. - sonrió.

- ¡Papiiii! - saltó Alexis encima de él, abrazándolo.

- Calabaza... me ahogas... - rio.

- ¡Despertaste! - gritó contenta.

- No, no, no... - le hizo pequeñas cosquillas - Me has despertado.

- ¡Yo no! ¡Mami! - dijo riendo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Ha sido mami? - alzó la cabeza mirando a Kate que reía.

- No, no, no... Ya sé lo que estás pensando y no... - le negó con un dedo sin parar de reír.

- Pillina... - agarró a ambas - A mí me da...que habéis sido las dos. - Y se abalanzó en un ataque indiscriminado de cosquillas.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

- ¡Rick!

* * *

Durante un par de minutos Richard no cesó de hacerles cosquillas mientras Kate y Alexis se retorcían e intentaban huir de él.

- Rick... - agarró una de sus manos - Nuestros padres. Aún es pronto.

- ¿Qué hora es? - se detuvo buscando un reloj.

- Solo las 8 de la mañana.

- Es muy pronto... - se quejó, echándose, cómodamente, en la cama.

- Hmmm... - reconoció Kate sin poder dejar de mirarlo, mientras Alexis se abrazaba a su padre.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó a Kate.

- Bueno... - se mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Y quieres que vaya yo? - le preguntó sin evitar una sonrisa.

- Puede... - se encogió de hombros haciéndole la desentendida.

- Hmmm... - Richard cerró sus ojos a posta.

- Rick... - se quejó Kate.

- Papi... - apoyó a su madre.

- Eso es trampa. Siempre os ponéis de acuerdo las dos. - se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, mirando a ambas - Tengo sueño. Mucho sueño. Así que, vamos a hacer una cosa... Bajo, hago el desayuno, lo subo y después dormimos un poco más.

- ¿Y los abuelitos? - preguntó Alexis preocupada.

- Espero que los abuelitos no se despierten mientras esté cocinando... - se levantó de la cama, buscando una camiseta.

- Rick, no me acordaba de nuestros padres. Podemos esperar. - acarició la cabecita de su hija - ¿Verdad cariño?

- Sí. - Alexis.

- Uy... prefiero bajar sigiloso, subiros un espléndido desayuno y descansar un ratito más. Porque si tenéis tanta hambre... - se acercó hasta su hija y le plantó un beso en la mejilla - ¡Puede que me deis un pequeño mordisco!

- ¡Papi! - rio ante la ocurrencia de su padre.

- Tu papi es un poco loquito. - abrazó a su hija.

- En nada estoy de vuelta. - les lanzó un beso, mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

A la media hora, Richard, entró en la habitación y se encontró a Kate, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas relajantes a Alexis que estaba dormida. - Hace diez minutos que está KO de nuevo. - sonrió Kate, indicándole a Richard que dejase la bandeja en una de las mesillas y se sentase a su lado.

- Ayer fue un día con muchas emociones. Lo raro es que haya madrugado tanto. - la besó al echarse a su lado.

- ¿Eso es café? - preguntó melosa.

- ¿Te llega el olor?

- Me encanta el olor de café recién hecho. - acarició su mejilla con la punta de su nariz y lo besó.

- A mí me encanta despertarme así contigo. - le devolvió el beso y le pasó su taza.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - le preguntó antes de dar un pequeño trago.

- Había pensado en visitar alguna de las ciudades más cercanas. Por ejemplo, Pamplona. - acercó sus labios al cuello de Kate para dejarle una caricia.

- Me parece perfecto. - sonó a media voz, estremecida por el toque de Richard.

- Ahora solo queda que los abuelos estén de acuerdo. Mi madre es un poco especial. - reconoció - Y eso de pasear, no es lo suyo.

- A mí me da igual, Rick. Podemos ir a visitar la ciudad o podemos quedarnos aquí. Hagamos lo que hagamos me parecerá perfecto.

- ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mí? - le preguntó provocador.

- ¿Qué? - siguió su juego.

- Subir a la azotea... Cerrar la puerta y secuestrarte todo el día. - le dejó un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla que provocó un jadeo en Kate.

- Rick... - susurró.

- Dime... - siguió con sus caricias melosas.

- Alexis...

- Está dormidita...

- Pero está aquí... - intentó apartarlo sin éxito.

- No se va a enterar. - la besó - Son solo unas caricias.

- ¿A esto le llamas tú unas caricias? - preguntó cada vez más excitada.

- Hmmm... - coló una de sus manos por su camiseta, subiendo de forma peligrosa.

- Rick... - detuvo su mano.

- Lo siento... - pegó su frente a la de ella - No sé qué me pasa contigo Kate. Solo quiero tocarte. Sin parar.

- Ey... - acarició su mejilla - Sabes que si Alexis no estuviese aquí, no te detendría, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé... - asintió.

- Yo también tengo la misma necesidad que tú. Y, al principio, creía que era una locura, pero me he dado cuenta que esto somos tú y yo. Juntos y sin centímetros de distancia entre nosotros. - besó su nariz.

- Reconozco que soy un poco pegajoso... - dijo algo avergonzado.

- Me gusta esa parte de ti. Me enloquece. Y la necesito. - reconoció.

- No me alientes... - sonrió.

- Ven. - Kate se acurrucó abrazando a Alexis y colocó a Richard tras ella, abrazándola - Me pasaría la vida así. Los tres.

- Los cuatro. - susurró.

Richard escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kate. Aspiró su aroma. Delicadamente, una de sus manos, se coló en su vientre. Piel con piel. Dejando suaves caricias. - Sé que ya está aquí, Kate. Estoy seguro. Un bebé sano y fuerte. - sintió como Kate temblaba a su toque.

- ¿Qué quieres que sea? - preguntó sin aliento. Era consciente que jamás podría acostumbrarse a sus caricias. Era adicta a ellas.

- Me da igual Kate. - besó su cuello.

- ¿De verdad?

- En serio. Si es un niño, sería perfecto, porque ya tengo una niña. Pero si es niña, me encantará. Tres mujeres para mí solito. ¿Te imaginas? - rio - Me volveríais loco. Las tres, por la mañana, con ganas de un suculento desayuno. - Richard se pegó más a ella.

- Eres un quejica... Solo te despertamos de vez en cuando.

- Ya... y tú una pequeña brujita. - mordió su lóbulo. A Kate se le erizó la piel.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta. Richard y Kate se miraron, sorprendidos. Esperaban que sus padres no se despertasen demasiado pronto y disfrutar de unos minutos en soledad. Richard se incorporó y abrió la puerta.

- Hijo... - Martha vestida sonreía.

- Madre... - la miró interrogante.

- He venido a buscar a mi nieta.

- ¿Y eso?

- Como supusimos que la pedida iba a ser coser y cantar... Ramón, Carmen, Jim y yo, decidimos que el mejor regalo de pedida sería dejaros un día completamente solos.

- ¿Madre?

- Mira, Ramón se ha ofrecido a hacernos de guía y después estaremos en su casa comiendo. Si Alexis se aburre o quiere volver antes, entonces te llamaremos. Pero creo que os merecéis estar solos. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Kate? - se volvió hacia ella buscando su opinión.

- ¿Estáis seguros Martha? Nosotros no necesitamos estar a solas. De verdad.

- Querida... Toda pareja necesita un poco de intimidad. Alexis estuvo de acuerdo porque lo hablamos con ella.

- Está dormida. - le informó Kate.

- Tranquila. - Martha entró a la habitación, se acercó a la cama y cogió a su nieta.

- Abuelita... - susurró Alexis.

- Sí, cariño. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato de ayer?

- Hmmm...

- Estupendo. - sonrió Martha.

- ¿Qué trato? - preguntó Richard.

- A cambio de un día a solas... El precio a pagar... - se hizo la interesante durante varios segundos - Es ir a Madrid... y no desaprovechar la ocasión de visitar su Zoo. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Y ese trato para cuándo sería? - rio Richard.

- Para este fin de semana, hijo. - le informó saliendo de la habitación.

- Gracias madre. - Richard cerró la puerta y saltó a la cama.

- ¡Rick! - le frenó Kate - ¡Vas a romper la cama!

- En eso mismo estaba pensando... - atacó su cuello - Pero de otra forma...


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 045**

Era incapaz de dejar de reír. Sus carcajadas se escuchaban por toda la estancia y parte de la casa. Se retorció. Intentó alejarse de él. Pero estaba luchando contra un auténtico pulpo. Sus manos estaban por todos los lados. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con sus cosquillas a flor de piel. - ¡Rick! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Por favor! - suplicaba reiteradamente sin éxito alguno.

- Me has tenido calladito hasta que se han ido, sin dejarme hacer nada... Esta es mi venganza. - rio, mientras colaba una de sus manos por su camiseta, acariciándola de forma sugerente.

- Rick... - agarró su mano y en un movimiento poco certero, una de sus rodillas colisionó con la entrepierna de Richard que, inmediatamente, se apartó de ella y resguardó, sus partes, con ambas manos.

- ¡Kate! - se quejó amargamente.

- ¡Rick! - se llevó las manos a la cabeza - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. - intentó no reír ante la cara de dolor de su escritor.

- No te rías... - pidió entre dientes mirándola.

- No me río... - susurró conteniendo las ganas.

- Espero... que hayamos concebido el bebé estos días pasados. - incapaz de moverse de su posición, encogido por el dolor - Porque ya no creo que esta parte mía reaccione igual. - dijo todo convencido. Kate no pudo aguantar más. Estalló en una sonora carcajada. - Eso, eso... diviértete... No te cortes. - achicó sus ojos mirándola.

- Lo siento, de verdad, mi vida. - se acercó a él, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

- Uy, uy, uy... - saltó de la cama con algo de dolor - No te acerques... - sonrió en tono de broma.

- ¿En serio? - se cruzó Kate de brazos.

- Hmmm... - asintió - Mírame... - se encogió de hombros - Me has dejado KO.

- Vamos... - tocó la cama - Ven aquí... - le dijo bajito.

- No sé, inspectora... - sonrió.

- Sí, sí que lo sabes... - le hizo señas con sus brazos para que se acercase. Y Richard le hizo caso. De un salto, se colocó encima de ella, que cayó de espaldas contra el colchón. - ¡Vaya! El dolor se ha ido de pronto, ¿no?

- Ya sabes cómo son esos dolores... que vienen y van con facilidad. - pronunció con su media sonrisa y toqueteando su nariz.

- Rick... - coló sus manos por la camiseta y acarició su espalda.

- Hmmm... - la miró, concentrándose en sus ojos.

- Cuando recibamos la buena noticia de estar embarazados... - se sonrojó un poco.

- Que será muy pronto... - besó su nariz.

- ¿Tienes pensando algún nombre?

- Me parece que tú ya tienes pensado uno, al menos. - besó su cuello.

- Puede... - cerró sus ojos ante el ataque de caricias que estaba recibiendo por su parte.

- Y... ¿no me lo vas a decir? - apoyado en uno de sus antebrazos, para no caer con todo su peso en ella, su mano libre, encontró la piel del vientre de Kate y comenzó a dejar letargos de caricias en círculos.

- No sé... - se mordió su labio inferior.

- Ya... - subió su mano hasta uno de sus pechos y, por encima del sujetador, acarició uno de sus pezones hasta endurecerlo.

- Rick... - gimió, echando su cuello para atrás y alzando parte de su cuerpo, buscando más caricias.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo? - le susurró mientras su mano seguía perdiéndose en atenciones a ella.

- Hmmm... - incapaz de pronunciar algo más.

- Que si es niña... - la besó muy tierno y muy dulce, alejando su mano de su pecho, buscando su mirada.

- ¿Si es niña? - abrió sus ojos y se centró en él.

- Querrías llamarle Johanna.

- Rick... yo...

- Y... - su dedo pulgar, tapó sus labios - ...me gusta la idea. Estoy, totalmente, de acuerdo. Kate sonrió.

- ¿Y si es niño? - preguntó abrazándose más a él.

- No sé... ahí me pillas un poco descolocado... ¿Tienes alguno en mente?

- Me gustaría... - lo besó - Alexander.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

- Yo también tengo mis informadores... - se hizo la interesante.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a dejar así? ¿Sin pasarme ese dato relevante?

- No puedo hacer otra cosa. - rió.

- Ahora verás... - y se lanzó a una nueva batalla de cosquillas. Pero, esta vez, Kate, atenta a sus intenciones, consiguió, de un movimiento certero, quedar a horcajadas, encima de él. Saltó de la cama y huyó hacia el baño. - No huyas... - corrió Richard hacia ella.

* * *

Kate, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se volvió hacia la puerta. Allí estaba él. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sonriendo. Mirándola de arriba, abajo. Comiéndosela con los ojos. Y no puede evitarlo. Necesita jugar con él. Provocarlo. Siente haber tocado el cielo al conocerlo. Y quiere ser feliz junto a él.

La inspectora adelanta dos pasos, mientras el agua cae, regulando la temperatura. Kate, comienza a subir, lentamente, la camiseta de su pijama. Pero se detiene. Unas manos, se posaron sobre las suyas. - Déjame a mí, mi vida. - susurró bajito. Richard, despacio y suave, deslizó su camiseta fuera de su cuerpo. La prenda salió volando fuera del baño. Con la yema de sus dedos rozó sus hombros, levemente. Bajando por sus brazos, hasta entrelazar sus manos.

La empujó, poco a poco, hacia el lavabo. Cuando Kate notó que su trasero chocaba con él, las manos de Richard, se posicionaron en sus caderas y la ayudó a subirse. Kate, sintió que sus leves y cuidadosos toques la mareaban. Sintió la necesidad de sujetarse con sus manos. Y lo hizo. Se aferró al lavabo. Cerró sus ojos. Y sintió. Sintió cada caricia. Dentro. Profundamente, dentro. Y su piel se erizó cuando sus dedos rozaron sus laterales. Gimió.

Kate se estremeció. Jadeó. Inspiró cuando sintió como le desabrochaba el sujetador. Oyó el sonido de la prenda al tocar el suelo. No quiso abrir sus ojos. Dispuesta a disfrutar plenamente de cada una de las sensaciones. De pronto, notó, como las manos de su escritor, calientes, acariciaron su espalda. Arriba. Abajo. Acompañado de un largo gemido de placer, cuando los latigazos del deseo recorrieron su cuerpo en dirección a las ingles. - Rick... - jadeó.

Mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda, la otra, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones con la ayuda de Kate, que sujeta al lavabo, se incorporó varios centímetros para dejar caer la prenda por sus piernas. La besó. Lento. Profundo. Y, tras esperar a que Kate abriese sus ojos, se quitó su camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose en boxer. Después, despareció tanto la ropa interior de ella como la de él.

Sonrieron. Richard besó su mandíbula, su barbilla, la punta de su nariz. La bajó del lavabo. Entrelazó una de sus manos y la metió en la ducha con él. El agua comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos. Uno frente al otro. Besándose. Dulcemente. Y en un pequeño movimiento, Richard cogió el gel, lo vertió en su mano y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Kate. Suave. Muy suave. Lento. Muy lento. Dulce. Muy dulce.

Tras recorrer todo su cuerpo, volvió a poner más jabón sobre su mano y comenzó a frotar su propio cuerpo. Kate, frente a él, se deleitó con el vaivén de su mano, alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando regueros de jabón a su paso por sus músculos. Una vez terminó con él mismo, la atrajo hacia él, quedándose pegados, el uno al otro. Sonrientes. Soñadores. Ambos, bajo el chorro de agua. Observando como el jabón iba desapareciendo de sus cuerpor.

La boca de Richard fue al encuentro de la de Kate. Unieron sus lenguas. Danzaron. Enloquecidas. Excitadas. Húmedas. Sedientas. Sus manos la sujetaron contra él y las caderas de Kate, instintivamente, se arquearon, ansiosas, por el contacto del cuerpo de su escritor. Kate, se agarró con fuerza a sus hombros, al notar el contacto de su espalda con las frías baldosas de la pared de la ducha. Enroscó una pierna alrededor de las caderas de Richard al tiempo que éste introdujo su pene dentro de ella.

Lentamente, comenzó el juego. Su mejor baile posible. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. A ritmo constante. Entre gemidos suaves. Entre interminables caricias. - Rick... - jadeó Kate, segundos antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, para sentir como al momento, él, alcanzó el suyo.

* * *

- Rick... - junto su frente a la de él.

- Mi vida... - la besó.

- Me encantas... - recuperando la respiración.

- Hoy, te voy a enloquecer, Kate... - susurró en su oído, tirando de su lóbulo - No quiero salir de ti, hasta que no quede más remedio. - movió sus caderas, encajando su miembro en el sexo de ella, alzándola y llevándola hacia la cama.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 046**

Se sentía en una nube. Él la inundaba de este estado desde el primer día que se besaron. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus roces, la estremecían, de forma incontrolable. Incapaz de separarse de él. Y ahora lo observaba, frente a ella, desayunando, riendo, contando mil anécdotas absurdas de cuando era pequeño y sintió una inmensa felicidad. Nunca lo había sentido antes. Ni jamás había estado desnuda, tapada con una única sábana, alimentando y dejándose alimentar junto a nadie. Sus relaciones siempre habían sido de una noche en una discoteca, varias semanas de reconocimiento y tras varios meses, el adiós. Se alejaba del compromiso. De la responsabilidad. Pero de él, no podía. Había invadido su alma, su espíritu, su corazón. Y, ahora, soñaba con una familia. Una familia. Un futuro.

Sonrió. Ahí estaba él. Haciéndole muecas absurdas. Tapado hasta la cintura con la sábana. Provocándola con el sirope de caramelo. Rozando sus yemas, invadidas por el dulce, a lo largo de su escote. Entre sus pechos. Con esa mirada de niño travieso que la enloquecía. Inmóvil ante él. Consciente de ser incapaz de negarle nada.

- Rick... - aferró su mano.

- Hmmm... - sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros, incapaz de apartar sus manos de ella.

- ¿Sabes? - agachó su mirada, algo avergonzada - Jamás había hecho algo igual a esto.

- Yo tampoco... - le dijo bajito.

- En serio, Rick...

- Espera... - cogió la bandeja del centro de la cama y lo dejó en la mesilla - Ahora no te muevas... - acercó sus labios a la ruta elaborada con el sirope de caramelo y con su lengua, eliminó su rastro, siendo consciente del escalofrío en Kate - Tenía que limpiarlo... - le guiñó un ojo con una media sonrisa y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, invitando a Kate a apoyarse en él. Kate no se lo pensó dos veces y se aferró a él, apoyando su cabeza justo en el latido de su corazón.

- Siempre he huido de las relaciones. De cualquier síntoma de compromiso. - comenzó a hacer círculos en su piel - Cuando mi madre falleció sentí que todo se hundía ante mis pies. Cuando mi padre cedió ante el alcohol, la familia, desapareció como concepto en mi mente. - besó su pecho. Richard la reconfortó acariciando su brazo y besando su cabeza - Me enfadé con la vida. Creí que jamás podría volver a ser feliz.

- Kate... - susurró.

- Shhh... - alzó su cabeza y dejó un beso tierno en su barbilla - He tenido relaciones. No he sido una santa. Pero esas relaciones fueron superficiales. Nunca dejé que entrasen en mi vida. Jamás. Ni siquiera las relaciones sexuales fueron plenas. - se apretó más contra él - Y cuando me refiero a plenas, me refiero a que, nunca permití que ninguno se quedase en mi cama a pasar la noche. O los invitaba a salir de mi apartamento o salía yo del suyo. Huía. Me engañaba, diciendo que el dolor del asesinato de mi madre nunca me dejaría disfrutar de las grandes cosas de la vida. Pero no era así. Estaba confundida. Porque llegaste tú. Y todo cayó por su propio peso. - buscó su pulso y presionó con sus labios - No sabes lo que siento cuando, con un simple roce mío, noto como te estremeces. Esta intimidad. El ser capaz de desnudarme ante ti y no tener vergüenza. Estar, ahora, aquí, desnudos, hablando, comiendo, sonriendo, jugando... Antes, jamás, lo habría hecho.

* * *

Richard se fue escurriendo junto a ella, hasta quedar completamente echados, uno frente al otro. Richard acarició su rostro, cada centímetro. Bajó por su brazo y entrelazó sus manos. Se pegó a ella, dejando que Kate acomodase su cabeza en su pecho, para soltar su mano y abrazarlo. Apretarlo contra ella. - Me encanta saber que tengo tanto poder en ti con una única caricia. Es lo que más me excita de nuestra relación, Rick. Soy incapaz de despegarme de ti, porque tú eres incapaz de despegarte de mí. Tiemblas. Y tiemblo. Se eriza tu piel. Y se eriza la mía. - se lo mostró, acariciando su piel. Richard sonrió. Solo asintió. Con cierta emoción en su mirada - Antes sentía que me estaba perdiendo algo importante de la vida... Ahora ya no. Te miro y lo tengo todo.

- Lo sé, Kate... - acarició su espalda - Mis relaciones se basaban en una necesidad física. Ahora que estoy contigo, lo sé.

- Cuando estás dentro de mí, cada primera vez que entras, tiemblas. Provocar eso en tí... consigues que nunca quiera que salgas de mí. Y revivirlo una y mil veces más. - dejó un reguero de besos por su pecho - Cada vez quiero más, Rick. Quiero más de ti. Lo quiero todo. Todo lo que puedas darme.

- Lo tienes todo, Kate. Porque soy, completamente, tuyo. Sin ninguna duda. - la abrazó fuerte.

- Estar así, es lo que quiero. Besarte. Acariciarte. Yo para ti. Y tú para mí. - buscó sus labios y se perdió en ellos. En una lucha sin cuartel. Demostrándole cada sensación que él era capaz de provocar en ella. Sellando una promesa de amor para siempre.

* * *

Richard inclinó, un poco más su cabeza, le mordió el cuello sobre la clavícula y metió la mano por entre las sábanas. Más allá de su pubis. Se estremeció al notarla, totalmente, desnuda para él. Y Kate sintió que su cuerpo, durante al menos un segundo, fallaba, a causa de la excitación.

El escritor sintió que su mente se nublaba ante la necesidad de verla. Besarla. Olerla. Pero, en ese momento, un único deseo era primordial. Sentirla. Poseerla. Movió la mano y, con los dedos, acarició los labios de su sexo. Estaba húmeda, podía sentir su deseo deslizándose por sus yemas. Besó a Kate, succionó levemente y el sabor de sus labios lo excitó aún más. La oyó gemir y creyó morir. La penetró con uno de sus dedos justo en el instante en que deslizó la lengua por sus labios. La besó al mismo ritmo que introducía aquel dedo invasor en ella. Tanto con la lengua como con el dedo reproducía, exactamente, los mismos movimientos que quería hacer con otra parte de su cuerpo. Y, así, se lo hizo saber su tremenda erección. A punto del dolor. Notando unas gotas de semen resbalando por su piel.

Kate, le devolvió el beso con la misma furia y la misma pasión. Y, sin poder controlar, el efecto demoledor de la pasión que compartían, el uno por el otro, le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Richard gimió. Pero no se detuvo. Imprimió más velocidad en su mano. Frenético. Acariciando, de forma arrasadora, el sexo de su inspectora. Sumando la caricia de su dedo pulgar a su clítoris. En círculos. Y, ella, no se quedó atrás. Lo soltó. Una de sus manos se aferró a su antebrazo, mientras la otra se perdió vientre abajo hasta alcanzar su erección. Y la apretó. - Kate... - susurró, apoyando su frente en ella, intentando controlarse. Apretando su mandíbula. Rezando por aguantar. Un poco más. Solo un poco más.

Las paredes vaginales de Kate temblaron. Incontrolablemente, se ajustaron alrededor del dedo de Richard. Como ventosas. Apretándose. Negándose a dejarlo ir. - Rick... - gimió, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Richard, que no quería perder detalle de su placer, acarició sus labios con los suyos propios, aspirando su excitación. Hasta devorar su boca, de nuevo.

Richard se concentró en sus pechos. Los miró fascinado. Y se dedicó a estremecerlos tanto con sus labios como con su lengua hasta dejar sus pezones, completamente, erguidos y deseosos de más atención. Fue bajando. Lento. Muy lento. Besó su ombligo. Dejó un pequeño mordisco y continuó bajando, sujetando sus caderas con las manos. Su lengua siguió bajando y, durante un segundo, se deslizó sobre el sexo de ella, buscando el reguero de excitación provocado por su anterior orgasmo.

El escritor alzó su mirada. Se tropezó con la de Kate. Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de aguantar más. Cerró sus ojos durante varios segundos. Entonces, Richard, se sentó en la cama. - Ven aquí... - pidió a Kate. Ella no tardó en acercarse a él. La cogió como si no pesase nada y la sentó encima de él, introduciendo su erección en ella. Kate, se apoyó en sus hombros y gimió. El placer volvió a enloquecerla. Su mente se nubló. Kate se apoyó en los hombros de su escritor y jadeó.

Él le sujetó la cara. Cruzaron sus miradas. Sonrieron. Cómplices. Conscientes de compartir algo único. Algo que los uniría para siempre. Sus emociones quedaron al desnudo. Sin vergüenza. Transparentes. Y se besaron. Kate, deslizó su lengua al interior de la boca de él. Con determinación. Con seguridad. Pidiendo el control. Y él, tembló. Su piel se erizó. Y ella, sonrió en sus labios. Besándolo. Lamiéndolo. Rozándolo con sus dientes. Ninguno de los dos movió sus caderas.

Al minuto, Kate comprendió que Richard quería cederle el control de la situación. Deseoso de que ella comenzase con su baile privado. Íntimo. Entonces, gimió. Y comenzó a marcar el ritmo. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él. Se levantó. Descendió. Richard, que aún mantenía sus manos en el rostro de Kate, apretó su cara. Jadeó. Un gruñido atravesó su garganta. Kate se excitó más. Su humedad aumentó. Volvió a moverse. Arriba. Abajo. Una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido. Juntando su frente a la de él. Apretando su sexo alrededor de su miembro. Torturándolo. Provocándolo.

Richard, incapaz de controlar sus jadeos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Buscó su pulso y lo besó. Kate siguió a su ritmo. Demoledor. Él volvió a temblar. Ambos fueron conscientes de que las primeras gotas de su semen estaban saliendo. Hasta que eyaculó. Cuando Kate notó como él alcanza su orgasmo, se derritió y lo siguió. - Rick... - mordió su hombro cuando alcanzó el éxtasis.

* * *

- Ven... - susurró Kate al tumbarse en la cama, alargando sus brazos para que Richard cayese encima de ella.

- No Kate... - negó.

- Pero... - sin comprender.

- Sé lo que quieres, pero peso demasiado. - se tumbó a su lado, chocando su espalda contra el colchón. Entonces, ayudó a Kate a colocarse encima de él. La penetró. Y ella, se echó sobre él, tapándose con las sábanas.

- Me gusta nuestra intimidad Rick. - besó su cuello - Me gusta esto. Todo lo que tenemos. - se acomodó sobre él. Sintiendo como seguía en ella. Como seguían unidos. Richard acarició su espalda y la abrazó.

- Te quiero, Kate. - besó su cabeza.

- Yo también te quiero, mi vida. - besó su pecho.

- Rick... - pronunció bajito, invadida por el sueño.

- Dime.

- Creo que necesito dormir un poco... - reconoció.

- Lo sé. - acarició la piel de su espalda - Descansa. Cuando te despiertes, te contaré un secreto. Un secreto para ti y para mí.

- Gracias. - le dijo muy bajito.

- ¿Por qué? - sonrió.

- Por confiar en mí. - acarició su pecho y se perdió en su sueño.

Richard esperó hasta escuchar su respiración acompasada. Después, cerró sus ojos y la acompañó.


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 047**

Richard se sentó en el extremo de la cama. Kate estaba bocabajo, tapada con una sábana. Richard se había despertado un rato antes. Se había duchado, había recogido todo lo de la azotea, había preparado la salita y, ahora, estaba ahí. Mirándola. Agradeciendo a la vida, al destino o a lo que fuera que la hubiese vuelto a poner en su camino.

Suavemente arrastró la sábana hacia abajo, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Rozó sus yemas de los dedos a lo largo de ella. Buscando el contacto electrizante. Hasta que Kate comenzó a moverse y, sin poder evitarlo, se agachó hasta rozar sus labios. Y fue dejando pequeños besos. Arriba. Abajo.

- Rick...

- Kate... - besó su cuello - Te espero en la salita, ¿sí?

- Hmmm... - giró su cabeza y buscó su mirada - ¿Qué has planeado?

- Tendrás que ir para averiguarlo. - besó su espalda y salió de la habitación.

* * *

En cuanto abandonó la habitación, Kate saltó de la cama, se duchó, se vistió y corrió hacia la salita. Al abrir la puerta, volvió a encontrar todo como en su primera cita. Rodeados de velas y pétalos azules. Richard estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en el sofá, frente al fuego. Kate cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

Richard no dijo ni palabra. Extendió su brazo y alcanzó su portátil. Lo tenía preparado. Así que solo tuve que darle al play. Y cientos de imágenes comenzaron a pasar. Un niño. Un abuelo. Un tren. Vivencias. Momentos de una vida. Instantes que perduran para siempre. Recuerdos de lo que fue. Un pequeño Richard abrazado a su abuelo. Una locomotora llegando mientras él saludaba extasiado en felicidad. Un abuelo abrazando a su nieto como si se lo fuesen a arrebatar.

- Era mi abuelo. - invitó a Kate a apoyarse en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con su brazo - Mi madre nunca fue una madre tradicional. Fui el resultado de una noche alocada y apasionada. Mi madre conserva un gran recuerdo de aquel hombre pero yo nunca lo conocí. - besó su cabeza al notar como ella acariciaba su torso - Siempre le hice entender que daba igual, que no me importaba. Que aceptaba, de buen grado, que hubiese decidido ser madre soltera. Pero en el fondo, me dolía. Todos mis compañeros de clase tenían una vida normal. Y yo no. No tenía padre. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba y mi madre estaba todo el día viajando. Y cuando no me dejaba con mis abuelos, me llevaba con ella. Y si iba con ella, perdía clase.

- No debió de ser muy fácil.

- No, te aseguro que no. Te prometo que lo intentaba. Pero me resultaba imposible.

- Es normal, mi vida, eras pequeño. No te puedes culpar por eso.

- Era bastante tímido, introvertido. No conseguía hacer amigos con facilidad y esos viajes tampoco ayudaban. Para qué negarlo. - la estrechó más fuerte.

- Pues para ser tan tímido... mírate ahora, todo un super ventas, de promoción en promoción... - lo picó.

- Eso es trabajo Kate. Es como ponerte una careta y salir al escenario. Cuando eso acaba, vuelvo a mi casa al momento. No disfruto tanto como aparentan en las revistas. Bueno, el 100% de mis parejas, han sido mentiras.

- Vaya... y yo que pensaba que eras todo un Don Juan.

- Ya ves... imagino que decepcionada, inspectora.

- Mucho, escritor. - lo tentó, dejando un beso en su cuello.

- Así que un buen día, a la vuelta de uno de los viajes de mi madre, me planté ante ella y le dije que ya no quería seguir viajando más.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Se enfadó?

- No, la verdad es que no se molestó mucho. Me dijo que la única opción era quedarme con mis abuelos y yo acepté encantado.

- Y ahí se estrechó tu relación con él...

- Siempre habíamos tenido buena relación. Era su único nieto. Y sí, al pasar más tiempo, juntos, nos hicimos inseparables.

- ¿Conoció a Alexis?

- ¡Oh, no! Tuvo mala suerte... - Richard se tensó. Kate, al notarlo, metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, haciendo círculos en su piel. - Alzheimer. Empezó con pequeño olvidos, restándole importancia. Para cuando fue al médico, tras un día en el que salió de casa y se perdió, había poco que hacer.

- Lo siento mucho, Rick.

- Ver como no se acordaba de mí fue de las peores experiencias de mi vida. Ver su cara de confusión. Su malestar. Sentir que yo era un extraño. No poder abrazarlo. Fue complicado. Mucho.

- ¿Y tu abuela? ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella?

- Mi abuela fue una mujer muy firme, dura, poco dada al afecto. - abrazó fuerte a Kate y besó su frente - Nunca aceptó mi forma de ser... algo bohemio y soñador. No le gustaba demasiado. Así que siempre intentaba imponerme sus ideas. Y como yo las rechazaba, sistemáticamente, nunca llegamos a congeniar del todo.

- Vaya... ¿Y cómo llevaba tener una hija actriz?

- Imagínate... Mal no, lo siguiente.

- ¿Cómo era la relación entre madre e hija?

- Extraña. Tan pronto se querían como no se soportaban. Mi abuelo y yo siempre decíamos que eran tal para cual.

- Él era completamente diferente a ella...

- Sí. Él me aceptaba. Tal cual era. Leía mis pequeños manuscritos. Y era un excelente crítico. Era muy sincero. Y eso me ayudaba.

- Quizá tenerlo en tu vida, te hizo más abierto...

- Puede ser. Él fue todo lo bueno que un nieto puede tener con su abuelo. Fue mi apoyo incondicional. Mis lecciones magistrales de la vida.

- Y todo volvió a desaparecer de tus manos... - entendió Kate el miedo de Richard, su vulnerabilidad - Primero, tu padre. Tu madre, en cierta medida a causa de su trabajo. Luego, tu abuelo...

- Hmmm... - acarició el brazo de Kate - Eres muy lista inspectora... - sonrió.

- Crees que todo el mundo tarde o temprano termina por abandonarte... - buscó su mirada - Espero que tengas claro que yo no pienso irme a ningún lado. Estaría loca si hiciese algo así.

- Me costó un poquito al principio. - reconoció sonrojándose - Ahora lo sé. Cuando me miras así, me transmites tanta seguridad que creo que puedo alcanzar todo lo que me proponga.

- Me encanta... - lo besó - Tú provocas lo mismo en mí. - Al girar su cabeza para apoyarse de nuevo en su pecho, vio que en el suelo, al lado de Richard había una caja de zapatos - ¿Y esa caja?

- Es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi abuelo. - tocó la caja, acariciándola.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pasión con los trenes?

- Hmmm... - asintió - Fue la última vez que se acordó de mí.

- Rick... - susurró al ver que la emoción lo embargaba - Puedo esperar. No hace falta que me cuentes todo ahora. Quiero que sea cuando estés preparado.

- Lo estoy, Kate. Solo que duele un poquito...


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO 048**

Kate le pidió a Richard sentarse encima de él. Y lo hizo, porque su escritor le contesto con tal sonrisa en su rostro que no tuvo ninguna duda. Y, ahí, entre sus brazos, observó como de esa cajita salía una pequeña locomotora de vapor, antigua, tallada a madera, encerada, y en el morro del tren, grabado: Castle. Y, Kate, sonrió, recordando aquella tarde con Ramón, buscando el regalo perfecto. Había dado en el clavo. Y acomodó su cabeza entre el hombro y el hueco del cuello, esperando a que Richard hablase.

- Era un apasionado de las locomotoras. Trabajó toda la vida en ello. Lo amaba tanto que consiguió crear en mí la misma pasión. Hubo un tiempo en el que me sabía los nombres de cada una de las piezas que componían todo el conjunto. Mi abuelo tenía una colección increíble. Y yo estaba fascinado. Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer de ir y venir y no centrarse nunca en nada. Y, en cambio, su padre... ¡Era increíble, Kate! Sentía tanta alegría, tanto amor por su profesión, por satisfacer y atender correctamente a cada viajero... Cuando me hablaba y me contaba miles de aventuras, solo deseaba poder trabajar en algo tan apasionante como aquello. Pero el paso del tiempo me enseñó que no es el trabajo en sí, es uno mismo. La pasión, la fortaleza, la responsabilidad, el trabajo, la constancia... todo nace de uno mismo. - acarició su locomotora. No le faltaba ningún detalle. Era perfecta. Y Kate, acercó su mano también. Buscando no solo el contacto con la madera, también con su piel. Juntos.

- Eres alguien increíble, Rick. - buscó más cobijo contra su cuerpo.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó orgulloso.

- Sí. Intentas dar la imagen de alguien alocado, quizá algo irresponsable,... y, en el fondo, tu vida interna es algo fascinante. No sé qué parte me gusta más. Pero tengo toda la vida para averiguarlo.

- Toda la vida...

- Castle... - rozó la grabación con uno de sus dedos.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Cómo supo...? ¿O es que te pusiste el nombre por...?

- Escribía. Me encantaba escribir. Pero lo oculté. Siempre. Ya sabes que era alguien solitario, sin amigos...

- Rick...

- Es cierto, Kate. Nunca tuve un verdadero amigo. De esos de los que tirar cuando todo sale mal y no queda nadie a tu alrededor.

- Ahora ya tienes a un amigo... bueno... - sonrió - ...una amiga.

- Tú eres mi mejor amiga.

- Igual que tú eres mi mejor amigo. - besó su cuello - Nunca creí que fuese necesario. Pero, claro, nunca ninguna de mis relaciones fue en serio. Más bien eran parches.

- Ya no hay más parches.

- No. Ahora quiero ser todo para ti. Tu mujer, tu pasión, tu amor, pero sobre todo, tu amiga.

- Es perfecto. Porque estamos, completamente, sincronizados. Queremos lo mismo.

- Sí. Y la sensación es increíble.

- Hmmm... - besó su cabeza.

- Entonces, nos hemos quedado que eras algo solitario. - retomó Kate la conversación.

- Yo diría que eso es quedarse corto. Era del todo solitario. Me escondía en un papel y un bolígrafo. Allí plantaba todos mis sentimientos. Me transportada a miles de lugares, con miles de personajes, intentando vivir todo lo que mi imaginación deseaba. Y una tarde mi abuelo me descubrió y leyó una de mis historias. Le gustó. Y me sentí bien. Sentí que, quizá, podría encontrar un pequeño hueco en este mundo.

- Me imagino a tu abuelo, todo orgulloso, con su nieto escritor...

- Más o menos... Siempre me impulsó a luchar por ello. Y lo conseguí. Lo malo es que no pudo verlo.

- Estará viéndolo desde arriba, Rick. Lo sé. Seguro.

- Sí. Estoy seguro que desde ahí arriba me cuida. Y mucho. Le pedí tantas veces que me ayudase a encontrarte... Y ahora, estás aquí. - la abrazó.

- Es que tardó un poco más porque tenía que encontrarme... la ciudad de Nueva York no es demasiado pequeña.

- Ya... será eso... - sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la inspectora.

- No te rías... - le dio un golpecito en su pecho - Nos encontramos justo en el momento adecuado. En el fondo, cuando más te necesitaba.

- En el fondo cuando más te necesitaba yo a ti.

- Entonces, acertó.

- Hmmm... - acarició su cuello con su nariz.

- Tienes esa naricita un poco fría, ¿tienes frío?

- Por ahora estoy bien.

- Uy... por ahora... - miró hacia el sofá y sonrió. La manta estaba en el sitio indicado para no volverse loco buscando. La cogió y tapó a ambos. - Y eso que estamos cerca del fuego.

- Sí, pero ese fuego está a punto de morir... - le picó - No sé si tienes mucho arte para esto...

- ¿En serio, inspectora? ¿Quieres probar tú?

- ¿Me dejas? - saltó feliz, plantándose en menos de un segundo pegada al fuego. Richard rompió a reír. - ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a reír o me vas a enseñar? ¿O eres uno de esos hombres de la caverna que cree que el hombre y la mujer tienen funciones diferentes?

- ¿De verdad? - se cruzó de brazos - ¿Crees que un hombre de las cavernas estaría con una inspectora de homicidios?

- No sé... - se encogió de hombros intentando no reír.

- Ya veo... - gateó hasta ella y le dejó un pequeño mordisco en su cadera - ¡Loco!

- Sí, pero por tí. Solo por ti. - la besó - Y ahora, vamos a ello.

- Estoy lista.

* * *

Y así pasaron los siguientes diez minutos. Richard enseñando a Kate como preparar un buen fuego. Entre risas. Caricias. Besos. Piques. Encuentros. Desencuentros. Todo por amor. Y entonces, Richard se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, arrastrando a Kate encima de él. - Ven, brujita... ya he visto que eres una máquina haciendo fuego. - la besó.

- ¿Has visto? ¡Soy de diez!

- Vaya... veo que te creces... - sonrió.

Kate sonrió junto a él. Y por un segundo se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Porque, a ratos, uno se da cuenta que no es necesario hablar para tener una conversación. Porque, a veces, los ojos mantienen la mejor comunicación que nunca tuviste con la voz. Kate apoyó su frente con la de él. Brotó una nueva sonrisa en ambos. Aferró su rostro con sus manos. Le dejó un tierno beso. - Creo que la parte que más me gusta de nuestra relación es esta intimidad que ha ido creciendo entre nosotros.

- Nuestras confidencias...

- Sí. Es tan intenso. Tan emocionante. - le acarició las mejillas - Te amo. - Y Richard tembló. Kate dibujó media sonrisa. - No dejes de temblar nunca. - le susurró. Lo besó.

- Lo prometo, mi vida. - buscó su cuello, su pulso y la dejó un pequeño roce de sus dientes - Yo también te amo. - le dijo, a un escaso milímetro de sus labios con su piel. Dejando que el pequeño espacio se llenase del aire de su boca. Kate se estremeció.

- Yo tampoco dejaré de temblar. - le dijo Kate muy bajito. Y se quedaron abrazados, hasta que Kate, llena de curiosidad no pudo evitar seguir indagando - ¿Elegiste 'Castle' como apellido artístico por tu abuelo?

- Hmmm... - asintió - Una tarde me dijo que llegaría lejos. Que un día la gente compraría mis libros. Yo me eché a reír pero él se puso todo serio y me dijo que teníamos que pensar un pseudónimo. Conocía mi timidez. Pensé que estaba bromeando, pero comenzó a decir nombres.

- Y dijo 'Castle'...

- Sí. Yo, por aquella época, tenía una pequeña fascinación por los castillos. Y entre broma y broma soltó, 'pequeño hombre, Richard Castle me suena increíblemente bien'. - se encogió de hombros - Cuando llegó la primera editorial a mi puerta, tuve claro que ese debía ser mi nombre. Un pequeño homenaje dedicado a él.

- Me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

- A mí también.

- Así que 'pequeño hombre'...

- Hmmm... - sonrió - Ya me parecía a mí raro que no hicieses referencia a ello.

- Te he dejado un pequeño espacio de tiempo.

- Gracias... - bromeó - 'Pequeño hombre'... Así era como siempre me llamaba. Y me gustaba. Me hacía sentir especial.

- Me gusta cómo quieres, Rick. Quieres de una forma tan pura que a veces entran mis miedos por no ser capaz de hacerlo igual.

- Ey... - la estrechó contra él - Nadie me ha querido nunca como tú.

- Quiero hacerlo mejor, sin tantas capas ni tantos miedos.

- Lo haremos juntos. Como un equipo. - besó su cabeza.

* * *

Antes de continuar con las confidencias, Richard le propuso a Kate bajar a preparar algo para comer y así lo hicieron. Mientras Richard comenzó a preparar varios sándwiches, Kate fue a preparar un segundo fuego en la chimenea del amplio salón. Cuando llegó allí se sorprendió ante una nota, pegada a la pantalla del proyector.

- Rick... - le llamó sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa? - apareció por el marco.

- ¿No has estado por aquí esta mañana no?

- No, nuestra habitación, la cocina y la salita... - la miró confundido.

- Pues te has perdido esta increíble nota. - le mostró con una sonrisa.

* * *

_'Hijos nuestros..._

_Nos hemos ido a Madrid, junto a Carmen y Ramón para conocer un poco más el país. Alexis está encantada y deseando veros el fin de semana allí. Disfrutar de estos dos días en solitario. Os lo merecéis._

_Os esperamos en Madrid._

_Un abrazo._

_Martha y Jim.'_

* * *

Richard comenzó a reír. Y abrazó a Kate. - Ahora entiendo el movimiento que tenían esta mañana. Estaban dando demasiadas vueltas para un viaje de ida y vuelta.

- Nuestros padres o nos quieren mucho o están locos.

- Creo que ambas cosas. - le besó la nariz.

- Así que hoy y mañana... - recordó Kate a media voz.

- Exactamente, inspectora... Hoy y mañana... - besó su cuello.

- ¿Y cómo iremos hasta Madrid? - preguntó de pronto.

- En coche. - siguió pendiente de buscar su pulso.

- ¿Sabes llegar?

- Hmmm...

- ¡Rick! - cuando sintió un pequeño mordisquito en su cuello - ¡Céntrate!

- Estoy en ello, pero no paras de moverte, mi vida. - siguió dejando un reguero de besos.

- ¡Mira! ¡Otra nota! - gritó. Richard se paró en seco y buscó su indicación. Kate aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo a la cocina, riendo.

- Ey... - salió tras ella y la alcanzó justo antes de entrar en la cocina, abrazándola por la espalda - Brujita... - le susurró.

- ¿Comemos en el salón y me sigues contando tus secretos?

- Hmmm... Seguiré por donde lo he dejado.

- Tú abuelo y tú.

- Es la parte más triste...

Kate se volvió. - ¿Sabes que no te olvidó, verdad?

- Ahora lo sé, Kate. Ahora que te tengo a ti. - la besó.


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO 049**

Kate lo esperaba. Habían comido tranquilamente. Y ahora estaba allí, en su salita. Rozando sus manos por todos aquellos pétalos que Richard había esparcido por la estancia. Fue incapaz de apartar de su rostro una sonrisa de enamorada al ver todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella. El fuego dio un pequeño chasquido. Se sobresaltó.

- ¿Concentrada? - sonrió Richard desde el marco de la puerta.

- Esperándote. - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Me alegra saberlo porque no pienso despegarme de ti. - le guiñó un ojo y volvió la puerta el entrar. Tuvo que utilizar una de sus piernas ya que en ambas manos llevaba una copa de vino.

- ¿Es el que me gusta?

- Efectivamente, inspectora.

- ¿Quieres emborracharme?

- Para nada... - le lanzó una sonrisa provocativa.

- No sé si creerte...

- Debería hacerlo, inspectora. - le dio una de las copas y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Kate se apoyó en él, buscando su abrazo. - Creo que podría estar así eternamente.

- Hmmm...

- Voy a tener que regalarles un viaje o algo a tu padre y a mi madre por dejarnos estas horas a solas.

- Si te digo una cosa, ¿no te enfadas?

- Creo que no lo haré... - sonrió, besando su cabeza.

- Echo de menos a Alexis. - lo abrazó.

- Yo también, mi vida. Pero necesitábamos estar a solas. - reconoció.

- Lo sé. Hoy y mañana no lo cambio por nada en el mundo. Tener este tiempo para hablar a solas es perfecto Rick. - alzó su rostro y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

- Aunque el que más se está desnudando soy yo...

- Hoy te toca a ti... mañana puede que me toque a mí...

- ¿Puede?

- Hmmm...

- Ahí no veo mucha seguridad...

- Nunca se sabe cómo puede darse el día, es mejor no hacer planes. - intentó picarle.

- Ya veo lo que pretendes... - comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Rick! ¡Para! ¡Para!

- ¿Me contarás algún secretillo mañana? - sin soltarla.

- ¡Lo prometo! - riendo sin parar.

- Me encanta hacer planes contigo... - la abrazó.

- Menudo morro tienes... - lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y aspirando su aroma - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que tu abuelo comenzaba a tener lagunas?

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo fui el primero?

- Eras quien pasaba más horas con él.

- Probablemente tengas razón. - se quedó abrazado a ella y cubrió parte de sus cuerpos con una manta.

- Gracias... - se acomodó más a él.

- Una de las tardes que lo acompañé al trabajo, comenzó a arreglar una de las piezas del motor. Me dijo que permaneciese atento a sus peticiones. Él me indicaría que botones tocar y yo solo tendría que pulsar, mover algo más y ver si estaba dando resultado su toque maestro. - Richard se estremeció un poco. Kate notó ese pequeño tembleque de su cuerpo. Lo apretó contra ella. - A los 20 minutos de estar allí, de pronto, subió a comprobar algo y se sorprendió al verme. Me preguntó qué hacía allí. Noté que se bloqueó al ver mi rostro de susto. Intentó hacerme creer que había sido una broma. Pero supe que no. Hablé con mi madre. No le dio importancia. Y yo comencé a estar más atento.

- No imagino que podría haber hecho yo en tu lugar. Me hubiese asustado tanto o más.

- Siempre has sido algo más valiente que yo, Kate.

- Pero no con la gente que quiero, mi vida. Si a ti te pasase algo, perdería toda mi fortaleza. O Alexis...

- Shhh... No pienses en eso. No sucederá. - acarició su brazo, lento.

- No quería cortarte...

- Nunca lo haces... Así puedo recomponer mis recuerdos y tomar algo de aire.

- Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo del mundo. Porque tenemos toda la vida.

- Creo que mi abuelo también creyó que tenía toda la vida. En más de una ocasión intenté hablar con él, explicarle las pequeñas situaciones que se estaban dando. Pero no quiso escucharme. Incluso se enfadó. Como nunca. Imagino que el miedo lo superó. ¿Te imaginas? Salir a la calle, saber a dónde quieres ir y al minuto, sentirte completamente perdido... y no recordar tu dirección de siempre...

- Si fue complicado aceptar la amnesia... que me daban una explicación consistente, que me daban esperanzas... Sentir que todo se te escapa de las manos debe de resultar terrorífico. - se calló. Porque en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que Richard había revivido todo lo de su abuelo con ella - Rick... ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

- No, Kate, no te culpes, por favor...

- Reviviste todo conmigo. Todo.

- Todo no, mi vida. Una parte, quizá... Pero tú volviste a mí, Kate. Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad. - Kate se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas encima de él. Lo abrazó. Se apretó contra él. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. - Kate, mi vida...

- Lo siento tanto...

- Ey... Mi abuelo no tuvo la culpa de nada... Y tú, muchísimo menos. Es cuestión de mala suerte... - acarició su espalda. Arriba. Abajo. Haciendo círculos.

- Por eso tu cara de pánico. A veces me costaba entender tus miradas. En ocasiones veía en ti mucho más miedo de lo que yo sentía. Te mostrabas mucho más vulnerable. - dejó una caricia en su cuello - Ahora lo comprendo.

- Sentí pánico. Aun sabiendo que tu amnesia sería momentánea. Si no hubieses recuperado la memoria, podría haberte perdido.

- Me hubiese vuelto a enamorar de ti.

- Tuve mis dudas.

- Lo sé. Intentabas ocultarte, pero no lo conseguías del todo.

- Siempre has sido algo brujita.

- Creo que tú y yo nacimos con una conexión y es la que nos ha unido a pesar de los años separados.

- Puede que tengas razón...

- Ahora estoy aquí... y no tengo intención de olvidarme de ti.

- Y yo te lo agradezco con el corazón. No aguantaría volver a sentir que te pierdo.

- Rick... - agarró su rostro entre sus manos, sujetándolo, firme - No sé qué nos deparará el destino, pero lo que tengo claro es que, suceda lo que suceda, tengo la intención de luchar, hasta desfallecer, por lo nuestro. Ante todo y ante todos.

* * *

Durante varios minutos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Huyendo de los malos recuerdos. Recobrando el sentido de la vida. Amándose. Dándose esperanzas. Comprometiéndose a un futuro. Una lucha. Una pelea. Por la vida. En equipo. Juntos.

- No, no te muevas... si tú estás cómoda, quiero tenerte así, contra mí. - susurró Richard cuando Kate intentó quitarse de encima de él.

- Yo estoy perfecta así. - se abrazó a su cuerpo.

- El día que se perdió. Aquel día que no supo volver a casa... Fue algo muy duro. Ver su cara de desconcierto. Completamente perdido. Avergonzado. Salió como un día normal. Pero no pudo llegar al trabajo. No supo qué le pasó, pero a mitad de camino, había olvidado hacia donde iba. Y, tampoco recordaba, de dónde venía.

- Qué desesperación debió sentir.

- Había pánico en sus ojos. Tanto dolor...

- Lo siento mucho Rick...

- Me enfadé con el mundo. No comprendí por qué él. No entraba en mi cabeza. Lo necesitaba Kate. Lo necesitaba muchísimo. Era mi protector. La persona que más confiaba en mí. Sin reproches. Sin grandes expectativas. Simplemente, queriéndome tal y como era. Llegué a desear que fuese mi abuela en lugar de él. Me veía incapaz de poder superar su pérdida. Sobre todo cuando ya no hubo más remedio y tuvimos que meterlo en una residencia. Durante mucho tiempo, enfadado con el mundo, no fui a visitarlo. Luego me arrepentí. Aún no me he podido perdonar.

- Tenías miedo, mi vida. Actuaste como lo hubiésemos hecho cualquiera.

- Pero él me necesitaba. Yo hui.

- Sentías el mismo pánico que él, aquella vez que se perdió. Porque tú también te sentías perdido. En un mundo irreal. - dejó pequeños besos en su mandíbula, intentando reconfortarlo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan comprensiva conmigo, eh?

- Porque lo adorabas Rick. No hay más que escucharte. Era tu base. Tu fortaleza. Y cuando viste que todo aquello caía, echaste a correr. Algo normal.

- Pero perdí tiempo. Esos minutos con él. Y ya no volverán.

- Cariño... - buscó su mirada - Mírame. - le pidió fijando sus ojos en él - Volviste a él cuando estuviste preparado, dispuesto a enfrentarte a la enfermedad junto a él. Hacerlo antes, odiando al mundo, hubiese sido perjudicial para los dos.

* * *

Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de cada uno. - Y después... ¿Qué pasó Rick?

- Llegó el olvido por completo. El olvido absoluto. Llegar a verlo y encontrar su mirada perdida. Pronunciar mi nombre y ver su desconcierto reflejado.

- Me dijiste que te recordó una última vez...

- Sí, una Navidad... la Navidad en la que él murió.

- Rick...

- Necesitaba que me recordase, Kate. Lo necesitaba de corazón. Creí que si escribía, que si lo leía, podría hacerlo. Y lo conseguí Kate. Escribí un cuento de Navidad. Reflejé mi dolor y la necesidad de recuperar a mi abuelo. La esperanza. La fe en que todo es posible, por increíble que parezca. Y planté esta pequeña locomotora en sus manos. Me recordó Kate. Lo hizo. Durante un par de minutos, lo hizo. Pronunció mi nombre. Fue consciente de todo. Su última frase... 'Pronto olvidaré todo de nuevo, 'pequeño hombre', pero tienes que saber que has sido la alegría de vivir.'... No la olvidaré en la vida. - escondió su cara en el cuello de ella, rozando sus labios en su piel - Y, después, volvió la niebla en su mirada. - sentenció con amargura contenida.

Kate lo estrechó muy fuerte. Lo acarició y lo besó. Incansablemente. - Volvió a ti, mi vida.

- Igual que tú volviste a mí. - la besó con ímpetu, arrancándole un suspiro.


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO 050**

Kate fue incapaz de moverse. Abrazó a Richard hasta que vació todo el dolor, que había guardado en su corazón, desde la pérdida de su abuelo. Lo estrechó. Fuerte. Tan fuerte que sintió que se fundían en uno. Necesitaba transmitirle que no estaba solo, que todos esos últimos años envuelto en una realidad, que no deseaba, habían cesado. Ahora estaba con ella. Y ella estaría con él. Siempre.

* * *

- Rick...mi vida... - acarició su nuca, suave, dejando tiernos besos en su cabeza y en su cuello.

- Se marchitó... - sollozó - Se fue poco a poco y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarle. A él, que había hecho todo por mí. Que había estado siempre ahí, cuando mi madre no tenía tiempo, cuando sus giras llenaban fechas y más fechas del calendario. Él me enseñó a ser quien soy. Con mis virtudes y mis defectos. Y a pesar del tiempo pasado, tengo cada recuerdo grabado a fuego dentro de mí. Y no hay un solo día que no le eche de menos. Sus palabras. Sus consejos.

- Él está contigo. No sé dónde... pero sé que está acompañándote. - acarició su espalda, reconfortándolo.

Richard se fue tranquilizando poco a poco. - Menudo día te estoy dando, ¿eh?

- Para nada. Me gusta que te abras a mí. - secó sus lágrimas con besos y caricias - Lo malo de esto...

- Ya sabía yo que había algo malo...

- Shhh... - lo besó - Lo malo es que cada vez me encantas más y más. Eres demasiado especial... - le puso una mano en el corazón

- Y eres todo para mí. - le guiñó un ojo.

- De eso último no hay duda. - la besó.

- Valoro cada palabra, Rick. Sé que te ha tenido que costar mucho hablar de este tema.

- Hmmm...

- Y lo haces por mí... - se encogió de hombros, sonrojada.

- Siento que puedo contarte todo. Es algo extraño. Siempre me he encerrado en mí mismo. Me he metido en mi guarida y he cerrado con llave.

- Y llego yo...

- Y dejo la puerta abierta. - le sonrió.

- ¡Te quiero! - saltó sobre él, abrazándolo. Richard rompió a reír.

- Si te vas a abalanzar siempre así, creo que tendré que sincerarme a menudo.

- Muy a menudo.

- Todos los días.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. - besándolo por toda su cara.

- Pero, digo yo que... - la miró a los ojos.

- Yo también, Rick. Lo prometo. No quiero ningún secreto. Nada. Quiero que siempre nos contemos todo. Que seamos nuestros confidentes.

- Así lo haremos. Prometido. - besó su nariz - Y...

- Dispara, inspectora. - le soltó su media sonrisa provocadora - Pero no de forma literal...

- Bobo... - le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro y escondió su cara en su cuello - El deseo que siempre pides por Navidad...

- Siempre me ha gustado contar miles de cuentos a Alexis. Ya sabes como soy. - la abrazó, acomodándose, pegado a ella - Y siempre he creído que la Navidad es una época en la que la magia lo envuelve todo. Así que cuando me pudo comprender, más o menos, le dije que en la época más mágica del año, lo importante al escribir una carta a Papá Noel, es pedirle aquel deseo que llega desde el corazón, olvidándonos de lo material.

- Alexis tiene el mejor padre del mundo... - susurró contra su cuello, dejando un tímido escalofrío en Rick.

- He tenido todo, Kate... Mi madre podía conseguir cualquier juguete del mundo... Pero pasé muchas Navidades y fechas señaladas sin ella.

- ¿Has hablado de todo esto con tu madre? - preguntó preocupada.

- Hmmm... Hace un tiempo lo hice. Me sinceré completamente. La realidad es que cuando más la necesité, cuando Alexis dejó de hablar, estuvo ahí. Día tras día. Y te aseguro que hubo días insoportables. Porque yo no era capaz de vivir esa situación hora tras hora.

- Me alegro mucho. Ahora me quedo más tranquila.

- Lo sé.

- Creo que después de todo te mereces tener una vida más tranquila y llena de cariño y amor.

- Nos lo merecemos los dos, Kate.

- Nos hemos encontrado en el mejor momento.

- Efectivamente, inspectora. - la estrechó un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Y cuál es tu deseo del corazón, Rick?

- Tengo varios... y uno de ellos es una locura...

- ¿Qué es?

- Me gustaría poder recorrer el mundo en tren.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Una locura?

- No, me parece una idea fascinante.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmmm...

- Eso quiere decir... ¿que podríamos hacerlo?

- Puede...

- ¡Oh, venga Kate! - intentó buscar sus cosquillas.

- ¡Rick! - lo detuvo riéndose.

- ¡Venga, dime!

- Sí, podríamos hacerlo. - lo besó.

- ¡Genial! - le devolvió el beso - Cuando volvamos a Nueva York y cerremos todo lo que tenemos que cerrar allí, podríamos prepararlo... - la miró buscando su aprobación.

- Hmmm... - le sonrió.

- Puedo tacharlo de mi lista de deseos... - se quedó pensativo.

- ¿El otro deseo?

- Llevo un tiempo buscando una pequeña locomotora eléctrica, con un circuito y paradas... Pero, nunca la he encontrado. He visto algunas similares, pero no la que tengo en mi cabeza. La que tengo en mi cabeza es muy similar a esta... - le indicó aquel último recuerdo de su abuelo.

- Me resulta extraño que nunca hayas podido encontrar algo así.

- Ramón me dijo que él conocía una tienda cerca de aquí con locomotoras similares.

- ¿Fuiste?

- Sí. En el segundo viaje. Pero la que me gustaba, ya la habían vendido. Me decepcionó tanto que dejé de buscar.

- Vaya... quizá, algún día, la podamos encontrar.

- Ojalá... - la besó - Contigo seguro que lo conseguimos. Eres como mi trébol de la suerte.

- Rick... - titubeó.

- Sorpréndeme, mi vida. - besó su nariz.

- Me conoces demasiado bien... - rio.

- Eso intento... porque me encanta. - besó su cuello - ¿El deseo de Alexis?

- Hmmm...

- Bueno, tuvo suerte... Papá Noel le hizo caso.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué le compraste?

- Recuerda que le dije que no debía ser algo material, sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pidió algo que necesitaba y deseaba de corazón. - se quedó en silencio, aumentando el interés de Kate.

- ¡Venga! ¡Dilo!

- Te pidió a ti. Una mamá.

- ¿Pidió una mamá?

- Sí. - sonó melancólico, recordando las Navidades pasadas.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- Cuando nos pusimos a escribir la carta, me llevó hasta su habitación. Nos metimos en el armario. Estuve un buen rato intentado adivinar lo que quería decirme, hasta que me señaló, reiteradamente, tanto a mamá canguro como a bebé canguro. Le pregunté si lo que quería era una mamá y asintió. Aunque sonreí, me sentí hecho polvo. Y bastante culpable. Meredith no será nunca una madre ideal. Debí haber tenido más cabeza.

- No te puedes culpar, Rick. Mucho menos con esa niña que es lo mejor que tenemos.

- Alexis y yo también tenemos lo mejor... A ti. - besó su frente, bajó hasta sus mejillas y terminó en sus labios - Por cierto... tú ya sabes nuestros deseos... ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- Tendrás que adivinarlo... - le dio un toque en la nariz.

- Eso no es justo...

- Tú tampoco me has dicho tu deseo de corazón... me has dado un par de deseos, pero no es el de verdad. Te conozco, escritor... hay algo que ese corazón deseaba o desea y te da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo. O contarlo. - se encogió de hombros y lo besó - Y cuando creas que puedes decirme qué es lo que de verdad deseas para estas Navidades...entonces, te abriré mi corazón por completo.

- ¿Y si ese fuese mi deseo? - preguntó meloso.

- ¿Qué te abra mi corazón?

- Hmmm...

- Lo haría, Rick. Te abriría mi corazón del todo. - lo besó.


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO 051**

Se acariciaron. Como si necesitasen redescubrirse. En soledad. Sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría interrumpirles. Sin necesidad sexual de por medio. Solo sentirse. Piel contra piel. Pequeñas caricias. Roces. Suspiros. - Kate... - susurró entre besos.

- Hmmm...

- Si te digo algo, no te reirás, ¿verdad?

- Depende... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿En serio? - alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejándola de tocar.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡No tienes remedio! - lo abrazó - No me reiré. Nunca me reiría de ti.

- Vale... - sonrió y la abrazó - A pesar de las veces que soñé con tener una relación como la que tú y yo tenemos, jamás pensé que lo conseguiría... - perdió su rostro en el aroma de su cuello y aspiró sonoramente - Siento que estoy en el cielo. Es perfecto.

- Con estas frases que me sueltas, escritor... ¿cómo quieres que me ría de ti? - lo miró y no pudo evitar besarlo para demostrarle que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

- Vaya... ¿vas a contestar a todo lo que te pida?

- A todo... - besó su nariz y su frente - Me siento valiente. - rio.

- A lo mejor tenemos que igualar un poco el marcador y ser yo quien conteste a tus preguntas. - juntó su frente a la de él y pasó sus yemas por su cuello.

- Kate... - tembló.

- Es increíble que puedas estremecerte tanto por un simple roce mío. Creo que nunca dejaré de sorprenderme.

- Me deja un poco vulnerable ante ti... - susurró.

- No... - besó sus mejillas y continuó por su cuello. Apartó un poco su camiseta y dejó un pequeño mordisco en su hombro.

- Kate... no me tortures... - suplicó perdido en las sensaciones que solo ella era capaz de provocarle.

- Tócame... - le dijo muy bajito, cargado de toda la sensualidad que solo él era capaz de provocar en ella.

- Kate... - no tardó ni un segundo en colar sus manos debajo de su camiseta y rozar su piel. Y tembló.

- Que me toques, me deja un poco vulnerable ante ti... - repitió Kate.

- No... - negó él.

- ¿No? - le sonrió en su piel, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su hombro.

- No, esto nos hace más fuertes. Nos une. Nos hace únicos. Tú para mí. Yo para ti. - colando sus dedos por debajo de la tira de su sujetador.

- Hmmm... - tiró de su lóbulo, con un pequeño roce de su lengua - Estoy de acuerdo.

- Eres una brujita... - sonrió - Siempre me llevas a tu terreno.

- Solo cuando tengo razón, escritor.

- Que es prácticamente siempre, inspectora.

- Bueno... lo intento. - rio.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - pronunció con cierto temor.

- Hmmm... - lo miró fijamente - Lo que quieras.

- Si te resulta difícil, lo entenderé...

- Rick... - agarró sus mejillas y lo besó - Pregúntame.

- Dibujas... - exhaló - Lo haces increíblemente bien. - se encogió de hombros - Dijiste que tu madre...

* * *

Kate tapó su boca. Lo besó. Lo besó cargada de furia. De temor. De ansiedad. Como un huracán. Como si la vida se escapase entre sus manos. Lo devoró. Rozó con su lengua. Lo extenuó. Hasta que él cedió ante ella. Dejándole todo el control de la situación. Haciéndole entender que era todo suyo. Y que no tenía miedo de hacérselo saber. Porque estaba seguro de querer y pertenecer a ella. Y Kate se relajó. Y llegó el amor. La ternura. La esperanza.

- Te quiero Kate... Y puedo esperar. Puedo hacerlo. - cuando consiguió recuperar la respiración.

- Rick... - besó su cara, sin dejar ni un centímetro libre.

- En serio... yo solo... solo...

- Tenía 5 años. La primera vez que mis padres me llevaron a la cabaña del bosque. Fueron nuestras primeras vacaciones en serio. Mi madre trabajaba tantas horas al día... Quería conseguir el nombre y el respeto necesario para poder elegir sus propios casos y no paró hasta conseguirlo. Así que el tiempo que pasábamos como una familia era muy reducido. Pero aquel verano... - se colocó de lado encima de Richard y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras su escritor, acariciaba sus brazos - Era nuestro verano. Mi padre consiguió que mi madre aceptase un mes completo, sin nada de trabajo, solo nosotros tres. Estaba tan feliz... - buscó un mayor cobijo entre sus brazos, agarrándose por su cuello - Cuando llegamos allí, ni mi madre ni yo sabíamos que aquella casa era un regalo de mi padre para todos. Nos enteramos al pisar la casita. Y a pesar de los miedos de mi padre, mi madre se abrazó a él feliz. - comenzó a besar el cuello de Rick, provocándolo.

- Kate... - susurró.

- Rick... - suplicó.

- Te prometo que no me importa que intentes desconcentrarme... Podemos ir a dar un paseo... Incluso subir a la azotea y esperar a que las estrellas salgan a saludarnos. - sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia. Le indicó a Kate que se levantase. Kate lo miró confusa pero, así, lo hizo. Después se incorporó él. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

- Rick...

- No, Kate... - se volvió - Sé que tu madre es tu talón de Aquiles. Lo he sabido siempre. Por eso era incapaz de preguntar. Pero lo que no voy a dejar es que, para ocultar tu dolor, tengas que seducirme. No es justo.

- Lo siento. - agachó su cabeza.

- No pasa nada, Kate. - abrió la puerta - Vamos, podemos ir a dar un paseo.

- Rick... - tiró de él - Por favor...

- Dime... - volvió a mirarla.

- Necesito más tiempo... - lo miró suplicante.

- Hmmm... - asintió - Vamos... - salieron de la salita y bajaron hacia el primer piso.

* * *

Durante la siguiente hora, estuvieron paseando, callados, con sus manos entrelazadas. Kate, sintiendo un inmenso dolor por no ser capaz de exponerse a él. Richard, creyendo que a pesar de todo el amor, había áreas en la vida de ella que serían siempre intocables. Una línea que siempre los dividiría. Y le dolió. Y espero ser capaz de ocultar su fatiga, su pequeña espina clavada. Presionó su mano. La miró. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella cruzó su mirada con la de él.

- Rick... - suspiró Kate. Se dio cuenta que, aquella sonrisa, era el instrumento que Richard quería utilizar para ocultar su dolor. Richard se frenó. Frente a frente. Kate, lo abrazó. Se escondió en su pecho. Él, le dio el calor que ella estaba buscando.

- Lo siento... Lo siento mucho.

- Todo está bien, Kate. - besó su cabeza.

- No, no lo está. Sé que esto te decepciona. - dijo entre sollozos.

- Tranquila, Kate, por favor... Es una tontería, ¿sí? Ya sabes como soy... A veces entran esas dudas absurdas en mí. Y sabes que hago un mundo por pequeñas cosas. Pero estoy bien. De verdad. Entiendo que necesitas tiempo. - buscó su mirada - Ya no queda mucho para llegar a casa. Y con una buena cena y una copa de vino, veremos todo mejor. - besó su frente. Y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Richard se ofreció a hacer la cena mientras Kate tomaba un baño relajante. Para cuando ella terminó, todo estaba listo y colocado en la mesa. Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de todo aquello que no implicaba volver al punto de partida de aquella tarde. Huyendo del enfrentamiento. Esperando a que el de enfrente tuviese la fortaleza suficiente para sincerarse. Ser transparentes. Crear aquella comunicación que los ejemplarizaba. Y, en contadas ocasiones, les alejaba.

- Rick... - pronunció Kate en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras Richard terminaba de colocar todo en el lavavajillas.

- Dime... - se volvió tras lavarse las manos.

- Tenemos que hablar... - buscó su mirada.

- Todo está bien, Kate. De verdad. - asintió, tirando de su sonrisa estándar.

- Dices que me entiendes, pero no lo haces. Estás molesto.

- Kate...

- Quiero que seas sincero.

- Está bien. Me cuesta entenderlo. Eso es todo.

- Pero...

- Sí, lo sé... Te aseguro que no me siento muy orgulloso por ello. Tendría que entenderlo al cien por cien. - se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces...

- Tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que me gustaría que confiaras más en mí.

- Lo hago Rick... - dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo. Richard alzó su mano, pidiendo que no siguiese. - Por favor...

- Kate... - agachó su mirada - Si te acercas, no podré rechazarte y me olvidaré de todo... Puedes conseguirlo y lo sabes.

- Quiero tocarte.

- Y yo quiero que me toques, pero no así. Así no.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me dices?

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar conmigo de ese tema?

- No es solo contigo. Se trata del tema. Del tema en sí.

- ¿No hay nadie con quien hayas hablado de ello?

- Siempre me he cerrado en banda. Solo he dado la información justa.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí, Rick.

- Hmmm...

- Solo te he pedido un poco de tiempo... Estás haciendo un mundo. - se quejó.

- Lo siento. - se volvió, perdiendo su mirada por el reflejo de la ventana.

- ¿Puedo acercarme?

- Hmmm... - asintió sin mirarla.

Kate se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás. Dejó varios besos en su espalda. Y lo notó tenso. Incapaz de relajarse. Y se sintió culpable. Demasiado. Con temor. Sintiendo que lo estaba fallando. - Rick...vamos a dormir... - le pidió.

- Claro...

* * *

Kate se despertó. Miró hacia su mesilla. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que se habían metido a dormir. Recordó el silencio de Richard. Su tímido abrazo al acercarse a ella para dormir. Oyó el golpeteo de las gotas de la lluvia. Sintió un escalofrío. Con su mano, tentó el lado de la cama de Richard, buscándolo. Encontró el frío. Se volvió. El vacío. No estaba. Se incorporó. Miró hacia el baño. Oscuridad.

Saltó de la cama y fue hasta la salita. Nada. Bajó a la primera planta. Ni rastro. Subió a la azotea. Nadie. Un nudo en el estómago la invadió. Fue al garaje. Tampoco. Volvió a la azotea. Se asomó. Bajó su mirada hacia los rosales. Parpadeó. Varias veces. Richard. Sentado en el suelo. Descalzo. Sin camiseta. Solos sus pantalones del pijama. Y la lluvia, incesante, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Se sintió morir. La necesidad de salir corriendo hacia el baño, cargada de náuseas. Culpabilidad. Él, se estaba castigando. Y, Kate, se sintió responsable. En ese preciso instante, fue consciente. Richard sabía que, ella, le había mentido.


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO 052**

Richard no sentía sus extremidades. Había sido incapaz de dormir. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dar un paseo por el jardín, visitar aquellos rosales que habían sido testigo de tantas historias. Sentía que Kate, por mucho tiempo que pasase, nunca terminaría de confiar plenamente en él. Y le partió en dos. Recordó aquella tarde en la que Sorenson, tras ser consciente de que nunca volvería a recuperar a Kate, lo visitó. Y desde el umbral de la puerta se jactó de una relación de confianza que jamás, Kate, sería capaz de volver a tener.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_- ¿Qué quieres Sorenson? - Richard se plantó firme en la entrada para no dejarlo pasar._

_- Solo quería confirmar lo que vi hace un par de días con mis propios ojos._

_- ¿Y qué viste?_

_- A Kate, en la puerta de un colegio, contigo y con tu hija._

_- ¿Me vigilas?_

_- No, para nada. - le soltó con una media sonrisa._

_- ¿Vigilas a Kate? - se encaró enfadado._

_- Solo quería saber el motivo de su rechazo._

_- Entonces, ya lo sabes. No tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_- ¿En serio crees que ella aguantará a tu lado?_

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tú, simplemente, eres una fantasía. Un amor platónico. Nada más._

_- Di lo que quieras. - fue a cerrar la puerta pero Sorenson puso el pie, deteniéndolo._

_- Ahora estás feliz junto a ella, crees que ella confía en tí, pero, con el paso del tiempo, verás que tú eres capaz de confiar y que ella te sigue ocultando información de su pasado. El único que sabe todo lo relacionado con su madre soy yo... - le sonrió provocativamente - Sé cada detalle de su infancia, el hobbie que compartió con su madre, el motivo por el cual dejó de hacerlo, en qué momento sus padres estuvieron a punto de separarse, la obsesión de su madre por el trabajo, el miedo de Kate de convertirse en ella... - se dio la vuelta y tras dos paso se giró hacia Richard de nuevo - Sé mucho más de lo que tú nunca serás capaz de averiguar._

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Richard se sumergió en sus miedos. Y, por un instante, volvió a recuperar su extrema vulnerabilidad. Y se escondió. Llegó a aquel jardín y se sentó. Junto a sus rosales. Mientras la lluvia arreciaba. Creyendo que aquellas gotas, que caían a lo largo de su cuerpo, se llevarían su angustia.

No supo, exactamente, el tiempo que estuvo encogido, aferrado a sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos. Los malos. Los peligrosos. Los que le hacían sentirse completamente perdido.

- Rick... - escuchó su voz, creyendo que era un sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó que Kate, estaba frente a él. Había ido a buscarle. - Ven conmigo... - tendió su mano.

- Kate... yo... - se sintió cohibido.

- Vamos dentro, a casa.

- Hmmm... - asintió sin oponerse.

Kate apretó su mano y lo arrastró hasta el interior de la casa. Entraron al salón, lo plantó frente al fuego. Atizó los leños y colocó alguno más. Las llamas crecieron y el calor aumentó proporcionalmente. Se volvió hacia él. Richard agachó su mirada, avergonzado. Pero, ella, no se detuvo. Comenzó a desnudarse. Su camiseta. Su sujetador. Su pantalón. Y finalmente, sus braguitas. Completamente desnuda ante él. Richard, perplejo, la miró. Tímido, se encogió de hombros. Kate le sonrió. Se acercó hasta él y comenzó a desnudarlo. Primero su pantalón. Después sus bóxer. - Kate... - susurró.

- Lo siento, Rick... - se abrazó a él.

- Yo también. No debí hacer lo que hice.

- ¿Por qué te castigas, Rick? - notó como se tensó ante su pregunta.

- Es una historia larga Kate... - desplomó sus brazos a los lados sin poder abrazarla.

- Rick... - sintió morirse al notar como era incapaz de tocarla.

- Estoy bien, Kate... Ha sido una tontería hacerlo. - respiró profundamente - Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana aprovecharemos el día. Podemos ir a que conozcas un par de sitios de por aquí que son una maravilla.

- No quiero ir a ningún lado. Quiero quedarme aquí.

- Entonces, nos quedaremos aquí.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Hablaremos.

- Quiero que me escuches.

- Te escucharé.

Pasaron un minuto en el que Richard siguió sin ser capaz de rodearla con sus brazos. - He cometido un error. Y te he alejado de mí. Pero me cuesta mucho abrirme a la gente...

- No, Kate... - la apartó de él. Cogió su ropa y se la volvió a poner.

- Rick...

- No... - negó con la cabeza sin mirarla - Puedo ser todo lo comprensible que quieras. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero lo puedo hacer si eres sincera conmigo. Sino, me cuesta la vida. Sabes como soy. Sabes mis miedos, todo lo que ellos me provocan...

- Lo siento...

- Lo sé... Lo malo, es que lo sé. - se volvió hacia la puerta - Quizá dormir nos venga bien a ambos.

- Te quiero... - susurró la inspectora como si fuese la última oportunidad de retenerlo.

- Entonces... - se volvió completamente derrotado - Si me quieres... ¿Por qué me alejas de tí? ¿Por qué hay una parte de ti que no podré ver nunca?

- No es nunca... es ahora. No me encuentro lista.

- Ya...

- ¿A qué tienes miedo?

- A que ese mañana, nunca llegue.

- Lo hará.

- No confías en mí.

- No es por ti. Soy yo.

- Si no es por mí... - apretó su mandíbula - ¿Por qué él sí sabe cosas de ti que yo no sé?

- Cuando me pediste matrimonio no te importó esa parte. - lanzó sin pensar.

- Joder, Kate... ¿En serio?

- Rick... - dándose cuenta del error.

- No... - detuvo su acercamiento hacia él - Te pedí matrimonio porque me has robado el corazón. Porque miro a mi futuro y no soy capaz de verme sin ti. Porque si mañana desaparecieses de mi vida, una parte de mí moriría por completo. Porque vivo por ti. Porque tú me enseñaste a confiar. A recuperar la alegría de creer. De tener fe. No tener miedo. Apostar. Apostar por ti. Por mí. Por los dos. Te pedí matrimonio porque lo quiero todo contigo, Kate. Todo. Y creí que tú también lo querías.

- Lo quiero todo contigo, Rick. - le aseguró sin poder evitar varias de sus lágrimas caer. Richard siguió inmóvil. Mirando al frente. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. - ¿Puedo acercarme? - le preguntó la inspectora con cautela.

El escritor no se hizo esperar. Fue él quien se encaminó hacia ella. Y a un escaso paso de distancia, Kate alargó sus brazos hacia la goma de su pantalón. Richard la frenó. Y se desnudó. - Esperaré Kate. Esperaré lo que necesites. Lo haré. - asintió sin poder apartar la tristeza de su mirada, pero con convicción - Me duele. Y no quiero mentirte. Pero, también te creo. Y siento que hay una razón importante para no poder confiar en mí. Puedo esperar.

- Rick... - levantó su mano para acariciar su torso - Él solo sabe lo que, una noche, una borracha, no pudo contener, ante el dolor que sentía.

- ¿Te sacó la información?

- Hmmm... - asintió con vergüenza. Richard no pudo controlar más su distancia auto impuesta y la abrazó. La estrechó contra él. - Rick... - susurró Kate, acomodándose en él - Estás helado.

- Un poquito. - sonrió.

- Espera... - se alejó de él. Colocó una de las mantas en el suelo, varios cojines y otra manta, la conservó en sus manos. Richard comprendió al momento y se echó, esperando por ella. Kate, se acomodó a su lado y los tapó a ambos. - No podría perdonarme jamás perderte. He comenzado a vivir cuando llegaste a mi mundo, Rick. Antes, solo respiraba.


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPÍTULO 053**

Richard la estrechó contra él. Perdidos en el calor que transmitía el fuego. Aspirando su aroma. Aparcando sus miedos a un lado. Confiando. Creyendo que el tiempo y los hechos provocarían una mayor confianza en Kate. Trabajaría en ello. Constantemente. Hasta conseguir una transparencia completa.

- Rick... - pegó más su espalda al torso de Richard - ¿Qué piensas?

- En ti. - reconoció.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Como hacer para mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

- Lo hago, mi vida. En serio. Confío en ti. Solo tengo miedo. Un absurdo miedo.

- ¿Miedo a qué, Kate?

- Nunca he confiado en nadie al cien por cien. Todo lo que ocurrió en mi casa me obligó a cerrar la puerta con candado. Mostrarme al completo es ser vulnerable y nunca pude permitírmelo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió son Sorenson?

- Se cansó de esperar a que yo diese mi brazo a torcer y le hablase de mi vida.

- Te emborrachó...

- Fue el caso complicado del secuestro. Terminó tan mal... Una copa llevó a otra y al final, le hablé de mí.

- Eso es horrible... - pronunció consternado.

- A partir de ahí nuestra relación fue cuesta abajo. Me cerré más en mí. Hasta tal punto que cuando le ofrecieron el traslado, se fue y dejó una carta de despedida.

- Es increíble...

- ¿Fue a verte?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que jamás conseguiría que te abrieses a mí. Y me dejó algunas píldoras de la información que te sacó aquel día.

- Rick... - se volvió hacia él, agarrando su cara - A la única persona que quiero contarle todo es a ti. Él tiene cuatro detalles de mi vida. Solo eso. Nada más. Te lo prometo.

- Kate... Yo solo quiero darte lo que tú me das.

- Y yo solo quiero que dejes de castigarte, Rick. No sé quién te hizo semejante locura, pero no quiero volver a verte así, por mí, nunca más. Y haré lo que sea para eso. ¿Lo entiendes? - acarició sus mejillas - Dime lo que necesitas saber de mí. Todo lo que necesites. Y lo sabrás. Sin excepción.

- Kate... - pegó su frente a la de ella. Ambos entrecortaron su respiración, con una necesidad animal de besarse, acariciarse, perdonarse.

- Rick... Necesito... - exhaló tímidamente. Y no necesitó continuar. Richard pegó sus labios a los de ella con desgarro. Besándola de forma posesiva, deleitándose en su boca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y ambos tuvieron ganas de llorar de felicidad.

- Si dejas de tocarme, dejo de sentir. - susurró al recuperar la respiración.

- Ven... - Richard se puso boca arriba y Kate se colocó pegada a él, con su cabeza en su pecho, sus piernas entrelazadas y una de sus manos acariciando su pecho y sus abdominales.

- Sé que necesitas saber todo. Y puedo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. - beso su pecho.

- Lo sé, Kate. Yo también lo quiero. Pero no ahora. No quiero que te sientas forzada. Prefiero que me cuentes todo cuando estés segura y no hacerlo por mi estupidez de plantarme en medio de la tormenta.

- Hmmm... - asintió con cierto aire de culpabilidad en su interior.

- Ahora, será mejor que descansemos. - la estrechó contra el, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

- Rick...

- Dime.

- ¿Estamos bien?

- Claro. - dijo seguro.

- Creo que ahora soy yo quien no se puede dormir si tú estás molesto o dolido o enfadado. - le acarició con sus yemas, sintiendo como contraía sus músculos.

- No lo estoy Kate. En serio. Entiendo. Puedo esperar.

- No quiero que creas que cuando... antes te besaba... lo siento...

- Kate... - acercó su mano a su costado y comenzó a dejar tiernas caricias - Si me tocas, pierdo el sentido y si pierdo el sentido, haces lo que quieres conmigo. Y no quiero que utilicemos el sexo como la excusa perfecta para escondernos cada vez que no somos capaces de ser sinceros. Si necesitamos un tiempo, prefiero que lo digamos. Cuando hago el amor contigo no quiero ensuciarlo con nada, Kate. Quiero que sea especial. Único. - Kate se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando su calor.

- Mis padres se enamoraron en la universidad. Con 19 años. Los dos estudiaron derecho. - Richard se quedó sin respiración e incluso Kate notó cierto temblor en él. Sonrió. Besó su pecho. - Terminaron de estudiar. Consiguieron un trabajo y se casaron. Fui una hija buscada y deseada y mi infancia estuvo rodeada de un increíble cariño. Mis padres y mis abuelos se fueron turnando para criarme. Si echo la mirada atrás, no puedo quejarme. Es cierto que mi madre, durante una temporada, se centró mucho en el trabajo, pero no puedo reprocharle nada. Creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. En aquella época la mujer tenía que esforzarse el doble o el triple que ahora para ser respetada. Sobre todo en ciertas profesiones centradas en el hombre.

- Yo también la comprendo... - dijo bajito incapaz de creer que Kate estuviese intentando abrirse a él.

- Cuando mi padre se hizo con la casita del bosque, las cosas cambiaron. Mi madre comenzó a equilibrar el trabajo con la vida familiar y mi época del colegio y el instituto pasaron rápido. Rodeada de amigos. Con la edad del pavo alrededor.

- ¿Mucha edad del pavo? - preguntó sonriendo.

- Más de la que mis padres hubiesen deseado.

- Vaya, inspectora...

- No me corte, escritor. - le dio un pequeño toque en el pecho, sonriendo - Llegó el momento de decidir qué estudiar y dónde. Elegí derecho. Creo que lo hice por la pasión que veía en mis padres. En algunos casos trabajaron conjuntamente y se veía tanta química entre ellos. Esa esencia fue la que me enamoró. Su relación iba asentándose año tras año. Cuando la mayoría de las veces, las relaciones, con el paso del tiempo, van perdiendo fuerza.

- A mí me gustaría la primera opción, contigo. - le confesó sincero.

- A mí también Rick. - cogió la manta y la subió hasta tapar su cuello.

- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Hecho más leña?

- No te muevas, por favor... - pidió con miedo a volver a encerrarse en si misma si paraban un segundo.

- Sigue, Kate. - la abrazó más fuerte. Sintió su escalofrío - Estás helándote, mi vida. - besó su cabeza.

- Cuando fui a la universidad, mi madre se encargó de un caso un tanto especial. Una multinacional fue denunciada por verter tóxico a un río. Ese río pasaba por un par de pueblos. Lo que provocó un centenar de malformaciones en nacimientos de niños. Mi madre se hacía cargo de la defensa de la empresa. Ganaron. Aquellas familias se quedaron desahuciadas. - respiró hondo - Mi madre no volvió a ser la misma. Se sintió culpable. Y mi padre, ayudó bastante a ello. Mientras ella ganaba grandes pleitos multimillonarios, él se dedicaba a defender a los más desfavorecidos. Chocaron bastante.

- Estabas en medio...

- Hmmm... - asintió rozando su mejilla en el torso de Richard - En medio. Intentando entender la postura de uno y la del otro.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo pasó tu madre de un bando a otro?

- Una tarde, mi padre le tendió una media emboscada. Cuando llegó a casa, en el salón, se encontró con una de aquellas familias. Su hijo pequeño tenía una malformación en su mano derecha.

- Vaya...

- Sí, imagínate la cara de mi madre. Tuvieron la bronca del siglo. Me llamó a la residencia y cogió el primer autobús a casa.

- ¿Calmaste las aguas?

- Y tanto... - se aferró a él - Mi madre llegó a insinuar un posible divorcio. Se sentía traicionada.

- ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

- Reconoció su error. Pidió perdón... - no sonó muy convencida.

- ¿Qué paso Kate?

- A pesar del cambio de rumbo de mi madre... Desde aquella tarde, su perspectiva del mundo varió... La relación de ambos no volvió a ser la misma. Por un lado, la reforzaron, ambos trabajaban en la misma dirección, pero, por otro, siempre quedó esa espina clavada.

- ¿Nunca hablaron de ello?

- Yo tampoco lo percibí. Me enteré cuando mi madre murió. Una de aquellas tardes en las que mi padre había bebido una copa de más, se sinceró conmigo...

- ¿Se sentía culpable?

- En el fondo creo que no. No se sentía culpable por haber forzado el cambio en ella. Creo que lo que no soportó fue saber que era ella quien no era capaz de perdonarse por haber defendido a grandes multinacionales a costa de gente obrera.

- Les distanció...

- En cierta medida sí...

- Supongo que a lo largo de los años de un matrimonio siempre hay altibajos...

- Mi madre se metió en una supuesta guerra de familias sicilianas tras recibir la carta de uno de los cabecillas de una de ellas. Se lo ocultó a mi padre. No le dijo nada. Comenzó a encerrarse en sí misma.

- Sabía del peligro...

- Intuyo que sí... aunque no hasta qué punto...

- ¿Si lo hubiese sabido lo hubiese dejado?

- Me gustaría poder decir que sí, pero no.

- A veces creemos que podemos con todo y no somos conscientes de nuestras limitaciones.

- Estoy segura que para cuando se dio cuenta del problema, estaba tan metida que no pudo dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Solo la asesinaron a ella?

- No. Al investigar me di cuenta que asesinaron a varios de sus compañeros y a la jueza que llevaba el caso.

- ¿Nadie lo vio extraño?

- Pagaron a todos aquellos que intentaron ver más allá de los papeles oficiales.

- Kate...

- Lo sé... - lo acarició, dándole tranquilidad - No es que esta historia sea muy alentadora... No quiero preocuparte.

- Pero necesito saber, Kate. Sé que me contaste del peligro que corres, pero si todo está lleno de corrupción, ¿cómo vamos a saber hacia dónde acudir?

- Habrá que buscar la forma.

- Me da miedo...

- Rick, yo...

- Ya... - respiró - Entiendo. Tienes que hacerlo. Pero, prométeme que no me alejarás del caso.

- Pero...

- Sin peros.

- Tienes que pensar en Alexis.

- Y tú.

- Si todo se vuelve demasiado oscuro, tendrás que salir del caso. Alexis no puede quedarse sola.

* * *

Richard coló su mano en su vientre. Lo acarició. - ¿Y nuestra cereza?

- Rick... - se estremeció.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto es demasiado complicado... - resopló.

- ¿El qué? ¿Nuestra cereza?

- No... - agarró la mano de Richard y la entrelazó - Nuestra cereza... - sonrió y de pronto, lo vio todo muy sencillo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - se preocupó.

- No, por supuesto que no. - se tensó.

- Podemos esperar... - lanzó sin pensar.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Rick...

- Ya, pero me estoy dando cuenta que, no lo hemos pensando bien. Tú tienes que resolver el caso de tu madre. Y hasta que eso no se resuelva, es mejor que nuestra planificación cambie de rumbo.

- Rick...

- La realidad es que me encantaría que aparcases el caso de tu madre, formar una familia y ser felices hasta la extenuación. Y de vez en cuando, ayudarte en algún caso. Pero, el hecho es que tú necesitas otras cosas. Y no quiero que en unos años me eches en cara lo que no pudiste hacer.

- Ahora no podemos echar marcha atrás. Es más, no lo pienso hacer. - se enfadó.

- Está bien. - Richard quiso zanjar el tema de momento.

- No, está bien, no. - se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos - La realidad es que te amo, Rick. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Y amo a Alexis. Y a nuestra cereza. Que sé que tiene que estar ahí dentro ya. Así que no, no vale. ¿Entendido?

- Hmmm...

- Bien, porque encontraremos una solución. Veremos cómo hacer justicia. - lo besó, mordiendo su labio inferior y buscando el gemido de él - ¿Quieres que esperemos o que vayamos ya a por una prueba de embarazo?

- ¿Y si sale que no? - preguntó con miedo.

- Lo seguimos intentando. - sonrió.

- Kate yo...

- No, no, no... - se incorporó ante la mirada atónita de Richard que hizo lo mismo - Ahora me vas a escuchar... - le dio con su dedo en el pecho - Quiero hacer justicia, sí. Pero no soy tan estúpida como para arriesgar lo que tengo ahora.

- Kate... estamos desnudos...

- Llevamos desnudos un buen tiempo... y esta no es la primera discusión que tenemos hoy...

- Creo que nuestros padres no esperaban un panorama así cuando se fueron.

- Somos una pareja normal... y las parejas normales no siempre están de acuerdo con todo. Y no me cambies de tema. - lo miró fijamente - Te amo, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! - gritó. Richard se estampó contra ella, devorando su boca, la cogió en brazos y subió a la habitación.

Richard la echó en mitad de la cama. Kate, acalorada, se fijó en la tremenda erección de la que su escritor era protagonista y sonrió, mordiéndose su labio inferior, hasta que achicó los ojos. - ¡Ah, no! No, no, no... - se puso de rodillas en la cama, negando con su cabeza. Richard rompió a reír. - ¡No te rías! Si piensas tocarme, tras cómo está pensando tu segundo cerebro, primero aclaramos varios puntos...

- ¿Qué puntos?

- Los puntos en los que te quede claro que tú y nuestra hija sois lo más importante que tengo... Y que aunque, a veces, me pierda en mi deseo de hacer justicia, no soy tan torpe como para arriesgar la felicidad que tenemos. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de comportarme sin cabeza teniendo a Alexis?

- No, Kate. - negó sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que no te quiero?

Richard se puso de rodillas, frente a ella. - Sé que me quieres.

- Perfecto. - se cruzó de brazos para que Richard dejase de mirar sus pechos - ¡Levanta la vista, escritor!

- A sus órdenes, inspectora. - rio.

- ¿Lo has hecho a posta verdad?

- No sé de qué me hablas...

- Sí, lo sabes... Y sabes perfectamente que me he dado cuenta, hace varios minutos, que no soy quien era. Que ya mi sentido de la venganza no es el mismo. Que sí, que quiero justicia, pero a vosotros os quiero más y más... Ni puedo, ni quiero vivir sin vosotros y, por supuesto, no quiero que viváis sin mí. - dijo tajante.

- Hmmm... - sin poder evitar una inmensa sonrisa.

- Cuando vas de listillo...

- Inspectora... - intentó acercarse más a ella.

- No, no, no... - lo frenó poniendo una de sus manos en medio - Dile a tu segundo cerebro que se relaje un poco, hasta que aclaremos todo.

- Está bien. - controló sus enormes ganas de echarse sobre ella.

- Bien, ahora continuaremos echados... Tú me preguntarás y yo te responderé. ¿De acuerdo?

- Me parece perfecto. ¿Puedo empezar ya?

- Sí. - asintió mirándolo con más pasión de la deseada.

- ¿Quieres besarme? - sonrió.

* * *

Kate se mordió su labio inferior. Se acercó hasta su oído. - Si te portas bien, escritor, puede que mis esposas, salgan a pasear. - mordió su lóbulo. Richard se atragantó.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Sí, quiero besarte. - besó su cuello.

- Te amo... - exhaló como si no pudiese retenerlo más en su interior.

- Me alegro porque no pienso apartarme de tu vida... pero esa no es una pregunta. - Kate echó a Richard en la cama y se abrazó a él - Voy a contarte todo lo que quieras. Y después... tenemos todo un día por delante... - se insinuó, dejando un pequeño mordisquito en su hombro.


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPÍTULO 054**

Richard acariciaba a Kate, con sus ojos cerrados. Perdiéndose en el calor que su cuerpo le transmitía. Hasta que Kate, los cubrió más con la ropa de cama y le dejó un perfecto beso en su cuello. - Rick...

- Estoy pensando.

- ¿Tantas preguntas tienes que no sabes por cuál empezar?

- Podría ser inspectora... - haciéndose el interesante.

- A lo mejor me da tiempo a echarme una siestecilla... - lo pellizco.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó riendo - Vale, vale... Hmmm... ¿Tuviste muchos amigos en tu época adolescente?

- Nunca fui la líder de las 'guays' de la clase. Más bien de los frikies.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Era una sindicalista de las causas desfavorecidas.

- Me hubiese gustado verte.

- No lo creo. Iba con mi horrendo aparato. Estaba feísima.

- ¿Tú fea? ¿En serio?

- Sé que parece imposible, pero sí. - rio.

- Veo que la influencia de tu padre por las causas perdidas fue efectiva.

- Más o menos. - sonrió - Fallo en la constancia. No soy tan constante como él. Al segundo tropiezo dejo de luchar.

- Creo que eso ha ido mejorando con el tiempo.

- Puede que sí, escritor.

- ¿Tuviste algún noviete?

- ¿Quieres entrar en ese tema? - alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿No? - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Podrás controlar los celos? - sonrió.

- ¿Me vas a poner celoso a posta? - alzó sus cejas.

- Solo voy a ser fiel a la realidad... - bromeó.

- Ya veo... - cerró sus ojos - Creo que será mejor dormir.

- ¡Oye! - le dio un toque en el pecho.

- Yo tuve alguna novieta en el instituto... Bueno, el tiempo que no estaba dando vueltas con mi madre. Cuando mi abuelo consiguió imponerse. - sonrió.

- ¿Y tienes un buen recuerdo de ellas?

- Creo que sí.

- Yo también tuve algún noviete. Pero nada importante.

- ¿Tu primera relación importante?

- A los 17. Me escapé de casa durante un mes. Me escondí con él en el pueblo de sus abuelos.

- ¿Como una fugitiva?

- Mi padre se rebotó al enterarse de quién era mi novio.

- ¿Y quién era?

- El más heavy del barrio.

- Inspectora... saltándose la ley.

- Creo que me fui para fastidiar a mi padre. Durante ese mes conté cada día. Eso de vivir sin las comodidades de casa, no me gustó demasiado.

- ¿Duró mucho?

- Un año. Cuando tuve que ir a la universidad, acabó.

- ¿Fue duro?

- No. Me veía incapaz de estudiar fuera y tener una relación a kilómetros. Hicimos lo mejor.

- ¿Lo has vuelto a ver?

- Hace un par de años. Nos cruzamos por la calle. Me costó reconocerlo. Se había cortado sus melenas. Era un estupendo padre de familia.

- Y después... en la universidad...

- Sí, me enamoré.

- Convencida...

- Cuando mi madre murió, se acabó.

- Kate...

- No estuvo a mi lado. Fui un pasatiempo. Y a partir de ahí, mis relaciones fueron pequeños chalecos salvavidas, pero nada más. Hasta que llegaste tú.

- ¿No quieres que siga preguntando por ellos?

- Preferiría en otro momento... ¿podría ser?

- Por supuesto, mi vida. - la abrazó - ¿Crees que podríamos dormir un poco?

- ¿Estás cansado?

- Un poco, la verdad. Podemos seguir mañana donde lo hemos dejado hoy.

- ¿En todos los aspectos? ¿Me está rechazando escritor? - acarició su pecho, bajando hasta su ombligo.

* * *

Kate no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque en un segundo, Richard se posicionó sobre ella. Rozó su lengua por su escote. Besó su piel. Mordió, suavemente, sus costados. Durante varios segundos, jugó con su ombligo. Y, tras ello, se perdió más y más abajo. Besó, húmedamente, su monte de venus. Tras lo cual, tomó la decisión de deslizarse por entre sus labios exteriores. - Es imposible que te rechace, Kate. - susurró - Pierdo la cabeza. Me encanta como tiemblas, como sabes, como hueles... - Kate sintió como su piel se erizaba ante cada comentario de su escritor.

La lengua de Richard se hundió hasta encontrar su clítoris, mientras Kate se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas. Jadeó. Suspiró. Gimió. Alzó sus caderas sin poder evitarlo. El escritor agarró y abrió sus piernas a la altura de las rodillas. Cuando la tuvo completamente abierta hacia él, se metió en medio. Kate solo pudo acariciar su cabeza y aferrarse a su pelo. Sintió el calor que le provocaba el roce de su lengua, las caricias de sus dedos. Arriba. Abajo. Rodeando su entrada. Estirándola. Torturándola. Hasta que, finalmente, la penetró con uno de sus dedos. - Rick... - sus nudillos se blanquearon ante la fuerza con la que se aferraba a las sábanas - Más... más... más...

- Dime qué quieres... – le susurró, apartándose, momentáneamente de entre sus muslos.

- ¡Todo! ¡A ti! – le contestó entre jadeos, incapaz de controlar su grito cuando Richard se movió, con infinita calidez y soltura, entre sus pliegues y gimió con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió a sí misma. Jamás, nadie le había provocado ese tipo de sonidos. Su dedo, solitario, siguió penetrándola, hasta que un segundo se unió, junto a su lengua, que torturaba, a base de ochos, su bultito. Kate sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. - Para... ¡Para!... Me voy... Rick... - suplicó, advirtiendo de su necesidad de perderse en su orgasmo.

- Voy a seguir Kate... - alzó su rostro para ver, con detenimiento, el placer que estaba provocando en ella - Esta noche, quiero oírte, Kate... Necesito oírte...

- Me... correré... - exhaló, temiendo terminar cuando apenas habían comenzado.

- Y volverás a hacerlo, mi vida... - sopló en su clítoris estremeciéndola. Se hundió entre sus muslos. Kate cerró sus ojos, fuerte. Sus manos apretaron las sábanas, dejándose llevar. Escuchó el sonido de su lengua, junto a su humedad. Se excitó mucho más. Jamás aquel sonido había provocado en ella los instintos más básicos. Pero él era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa de ella.

Su escritor, de pronto y sin previo aviso, coló sus manos por sus nalgas y levantó aún más sus caderas. Kate se rindió. Nunca había estado tan expuesta ante un hombre. Abierta a él. Solo para él. Sin miedos. Sin vergüenza. Pero él, no era como los demás. Él lo era todo para ella. Él sacaba su pasión, su excitación, su locura a relucir. La devoró. Como nunca. Y, Kate, se corrió en un grito que a ambos les fascinó.

Richard fue subiendo hacia ella, dejando tiernos besos por todo su cuerpo, rozándola con su lengua. Tentándola cuando pasó sus dientes por sus pezones. - Vamos... - se incorporó. Le tendió su mano y la llevó hasta la ducha - Hoy te deseo más que nunca Kate. - le dijo a un milímetro de su boca, antes de meter su lengua hasta el fondo.


	55. Chapter 55

**CAPÍTULO 055**

Richard y Kate compartieron eternas caricias mientras el agua se coló entre su piel, por aquellos resquicios que dejaban, momentáneamente, sin caricias. El escritor tomó el mando de la situación y colocó a su musa de espaldas a él, dejándola apoyada contra la pared de la ducha. La acarició, por sus pechos, por sus pliegues, buscando sus gemidos. Le instó a separar un poco más sus piernas. Cogió su erección y se coló por su sexo. La llenó por completo. Arrancado un nuevo grito en ella. Kate arqueó su espalda ante su invasión fuerte y profunda. Tras varias nuevas incursiones que dejaron a Kate a un paso de su segundo orgasmo, Richard salió por completo.

- Rick... - suplicó intentando agarrar su erección.

- Shhh... - agarró su mano, la alzó contra él y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

- ¡Estamos mojados, Rick! - gritó.

- Luego cambiaremos las sábanas... - susurró contra su boca antes de devorarla por completo.

- ¡Dios! - gritó Kate cuando sintió la nueva embestida de Richard, que entró sin problemas en ella. El escritor comenzó un nuevo baile. Lento. Muy lento. Degustando su cuello, su hombro, sus pechos. Kate sintió como Richard estaba a punto, al notar sus palpitaciones. - Espera... No te corras... - le pidió.

- Me vas... a... matar...

- Sal... sal... - le pidió.

Salió de ella un tanto desorientado sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasado. Mientras tanto, Kate, sonrió al ver su rostro.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? - completamente perdido y excitado.

- Te quiero de otra forma... - lo miró insinuante, completamente abierta ante él. De pronto, se giró en la cama, quedándose a cuatro patas. Richard comprendió y se acercó a ella. Abrió sus piernas y viendo lo excitada que estaba, la penetró sin aviso, ni caricias previas. - Más fuerte... más... más... - lo incitó. Erizándose su piel ante cada acometida nueva. En aquella postura las penetraciones le dieron una mayor sensación. Se sintió poderosa y cargada de morbo.

Richard comenzó a hacerlo más y más fuerte, alentada por ella, que no dejaba de repetírselo entre jadeos y gritos cargados de sensaciones. - Me corro Kate... - le advirtió. Y ante aquella sinceridad de él, a los pocos segundos ella también se perdió en un nuevo orgasmo.

Cuando consiguieron recuperar la respiración, rompieron a reír. Era su primera vez investigando nuevas posiciones sexuales y se sintieron bien. En confianza. Dispuestos a seguir indagando. Confidentes. Cómplices. - Ha sido increíble, Kate. - la besó en cuanto quedaron frente a frente.

- Hmmm... - le dio un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior - Creo que podemos seguir investigando...

- A mí me gusta investigar... - le sonrió cómico.

- Me alegro. - lo empujó hacia la cama para quedarse atrapada entre sus brazos.

- Tenemos que...

- Vamos...

* * *

Tras darse una ducha mucho más rápida y secarse, cambiaron la ropa de la cama y se metieron en ella. Abrazados.

- Mi primera relación en comisaría fue con Demming. Me atrajo desde el primer momento en el que lo vi aparecer. Yo aún estaba en las últimas pruebas de acceso y él me ayudó. - comenzó a relatarle.

- Hmmm... - no quiso interrumpirla.

- Fue una relación algo extraña porque me atraía mucho pero, nunca llegué a quererlo.

- ¿Fue fácil?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Al hecho de trabajar y salir. Hay gente que se agobia por pasar tantas horas juntos.

- Bueno, creo que no vas mal desencaminado. La realidad es que cuando entré en la academia venía con un claro objetivo y Demming tampoco lo terminó de entender.

- ¿No te ayudó?

- Digamos que, más bien, me hacía creer que sí, pero luego era que no. Me di cuenta que todo lo que decía que estaba moviendo o investigando no era así.

- Menudo cretino...

- Mi defensor... - acarició su pecho, dejando un beso.

- Imagino que quería una relación más fácil...

- Efectivamente. Y yo no podía darle algo así. Soy un poco complicada.

- Pues a mí me encantan tus complicaciones, aunque a veces me entre algo de miedo.

- Él quería una relación sencilla. Citas, besos, sexo, familia... Yo no.

- Hablando de sexo...

- No, no, no...

- No he dicho nada... todavía... - sonrió.

- No pienso darte detalles de eso. - le dio un pequeño toque en su pecho.

- Está bien... - la picó - Eso quiere decir que puedo ocultar cualquier información que se refiera a mis relaciones sexuales anteriores.

- ¡Perfecto! - sonrió Kate, pensando que ella no tenía ningún tipo de intención de saber ese tipo de información que, solo provocaría unos inmensos celos.

- Me pidió matrimonio... - susurró.

- ¿Te pidió matrimonio? - alzó parte de su cuerpo buscando su contacto visual.

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Vaya... - golpeó su espalda contra el colchón de nuevo.

- ¿Creías que eras el primero?

- Me hubiese gustado ser el primero... - susurró.

- Eres el primero en recibir el 'sí'. - lo acarició, buscando erizar su piel.

- Eso es verdad... - sonrió.

- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué?

- No está tan mal esto de contarte cosas...

- De hecho, está bastante bien. - besó su cabeza.

- Ahora mismo hay algo que echo un poco de menos...

- Yo también...

- Alexis... - susurró.

- Lo sé. - la estrechó más fuerte.

- Estar contigo estas horas es genial pero me he acostumbrado tanto a ella que me siento extraña.

- Pasado mañana estaremos con ella. Seguro que tiene mil cosas que contarnos. - Kate buscó su cobijo, sonriendo. - ¿Estás cansada?

- Un poquito... - dijo casi perdiendo la voz.

- Cerremos los ojos...

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana. Richard sintió un sonido extraño a escasos centímetros de él. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que era el sonido de su móvil. Alargó su brazo y a tientas lo cogió. - ¿Sí?

- ¡Papiiiiii! - Alexis al otro lado, desde Madrid.

- Calabaza... - sonrió al escuchar a su hija.

- ¡Síiiii!

- ¿Qué haces cariño?

- Hablar contigo... - soltó como algo obvio - ¿Cuándo venís?

- Mañana, cariño. Mañana estaremos allí contigo.

- ¡Vale! ¿Y mami?

- Mami está un poco dormida. - acarició a Kate que reaccionó un tanto sorprendida al verlo con el teléfono - Es Alexis.

- ¡Cariño! - Kate cogió el teléfono feliz.

- ¡Mamiiiiiiiii! - gritó la niña al otro lado - ¡Te quiero mami!

- Yo también, cariño.

- Los abuelos me han enseñado a gente que no se movía.

- ¿A gente que no se movía?

- Hmmm... Eran raros mami.

* * *

Kate, puso el teléfono en manos libres para que Richard también pudiese participar en la conversación - ¿Y no se movían nada?

- No, mami... ¡Y había un montón!

- ¿De qué habláis? - Richard.

- Nuestra calabaza dice que sus abuelos le han enseñado a gente que no se movía. - se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

- Creo que ya sé que es...

- ¿En serio? - Kate.

- El museo de cera, calabaza.

- ¡Sí, papi! ¡De cera! ¡Gente de cera!

- ¿No te han gustado, cariño? - Kate.

- No mami... Yo quiero los animales...

- Mañana estaremos allí y prepararemos esa excursión. - Kate

- ¿De verdad de la buena?

- Sí, calabaza. - Richard.

- Papi... Mami... - les dijo bajito.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - Kate.

- Os echo de menos...

- Nosotros también cariño. Nosotros también. - Kate apoyó su cabeza en Richard, un tanto emocionada. Escuchar al otro lado del teléfono a Alexis había multiplicado su necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos.


	56. Chapter 56

**CAPÍTULO 056**

Nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. De vez en cuanto traqueteando con las piernas. Y Richard, mirándola de reojo, sonrió. A punto de llegar a Madrid, Kate solo quería abrazar a su hija.

- ¿Tienes ganas de verla?

- Me muero por verla, Rick. - lo miró sonriendo.

- Estás nerviosa... - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡No te rías! - le dio un toque en el hombro, sacándole la lengua.

- No queda nada... media hora y estaremos con ella.

- Parezco una niña, ¿verdad?

- No, para nada. Me pareces una madre excelente.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Richard y Kate, atravesaban la Gran Vía madrileña. Llegaron al hotel, hasta el parking. De ahí, tras un minuto en el que casi se pierden, llegaron al hall.

- ¡Mamiiiiii! - una pequeña pelirroja corría hacia los brazos de Kate que la estrechó con toda la fuerza.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás? - besó su carita por todos los lados.

- ¡Bien, mami! ¿Vamos a los animales? - preguntó agarrando la cara de su madre con sus dos manitas.

- Primero nos instalamos en la habitación y después lo organizamos todo, ¿vale? - besó su naricita.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y yo calabaza? - asomó Richard su cara por uno de los hombros de Kate - ¿Para mí no hay nada?

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - estiró su manita para acariciar su mejilla.

- ¿Me das uno de esos besos tan ricos tuyos?

- Hmmm... - Alexis se acercó un poco hasta su padre para plantarle su beso.

- ¡Mi calabaza en la mejor!

- ¡Sí papi! ¡La mejor! - aplaudió.

- Vamos a la habitación... - Richard le enseñó la llave a Kate.

- ¿Y nuestros padres? - buscando por la zona.

- Estabas tan atenta a tu hija que me han dicho que se iban a dar un paseo. Ramón y Carmen los estaban esperando. Así tenemos un rato con la niña. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Lo has pedido tú verdad?

- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Molestarme? ¡Es la cosa más adorable que has hecho por mí!

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmmm... - lo besó.

* * *

Los tres subieron felices hasta la habitación. Cuando entraron, Kate, no pudo evitar desencajar su mandíbula. La habitación era enorme. Con un pequeño salón incluido. Y una habitación para Alexis. Richard, al ver lo abrazadas que estaban Kate y su hija, no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Kate acariciando a Alexis.

- Nada... - se encogió de hombros.

- Papi... - Alexis.

- Dime cariño. - se acercó y besó su cabecita.

- ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

- Claro, cariño. - miró a Kate con complicidad.

- ¿Sabías que no íbamos a utilizar esa habitación, verdad?

- Más o menos... - besó a Kate.

- Somos un poco pegajosas.

- Sois mis pegajosas. - besó a ambas.

- Papi...

- Dime... - colocando las maletas en la habitación.

- La abuelita me ha dicho... - se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Qué cariño? - Kate, acariciando su mejilla.

- Podemos estar en la habitación ahora. - se abrazó a su madre - Y comer aquí.

- Sí, calabaza. - se acercó, de nuevo, hasta ellas.

- Descansaremos un rato del viaje, pediremos comida, estaremos contigo y por la tarde nos iremos con los abuelos, Ramón y Carmen a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Y mañana por la mañana, prontito, nos iremos al Zoo. - acarició su cabeza - ¿Te parece bien?

- Hmmm... - aferró el cuello de su madre - Os echo de menos... - susurró.

- Lo sé, cariño. - Kate aspirando el aroma de la niña - Nosotros hemos pensado mucho en ti. Mucho, mucho.

- ¿Sí? - Alexis.

- Si, mi vida. - Kate.

* * *

Mientras Kate y Alexis se pusieron al día en uno de los sofás, Richard colocó la ropa en los armarios. Cuando terminó se acercó hasta ellas y se dejó caer, buscando sus caricias.

- Papi... - le tocó la cara con sus deditos.

- Te quiero, calabaza. - salió de lo más profundo de su ser al ver aquella relación que aún no podía creerse. Kate y su hija. Su hija y Kate. Su complicidad, lo enternecía. Ambas, estando juntas, eran felices. Realmente felices.

- ¡Te quiero papi! - se abalanzó sobre él, contenta.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa... - se incorporó y alzó a su hija en sus brazos - Nos vamos a echar un poquito en esa espléndida cama. - tendió su mano a Kate que lo agarró sonriente - Y nos vas a contar qué tal con la abuelita.

- ¡Vale papi!

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien con ellos? - Richard colocó a Alexis en medio de la cama. Ambos adultos se quitaron sus zapatos y se echaron alrededor de la pequeña.

- Hmmm... Bueno... - cruzó sus bracitos con cara seria.

- ¿Qué ha pasado cariño? - Kate.

- He dormido poquito. - indicó con dos de sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué calabaza? - Richard.

- ¡Ronca papi! - exclamó la pequeña sorprendida por su descubrimiento.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Sí, papi! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! - Richard y Kate rompieron a reír - ¡Como un oso!

- ¿Cómo un oso? - Kate.

- ¡Sí, mami! Me tapé. - colocó dos de sus dedos en sus oídos explicándoles como había intentado no escuchar a su abuela - Se oía igual. - se encogió de hombros.

- Cariño, ¿no la despertaste? - Kate.

- Hmmm... - poco convencida.

- Seguro que al minuto volvía a roncar... - soltó Richard mirando hacia el techo, recordando.

- Papi dice la verdad.

- Veo que los dos habéis sufrido su ronquido. - Kate sonrió.

- No te haces a la idea... - Richard.

- Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, cariño. Esta noche podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. - Cuando se volvió a fijar en su hija, la vio con sus ojitos cerrados y buscando una respiración tranquila. Kate, acarició a Richard para que él también fuese testigo de la dulzura de esa niña.

- Me parece que nuestra hija estaba deseando que viniésemos para poder dormir. - Richard besó a Kate.

- Parece que sí. - ambos juntaron dos de sus manos encima de la tripita de la niña.

- Estar aquí, sigue siendo un sueño para mí. - susurró el escritor.

- ¿No te lo crees?

- Es como un sueño hecho realidad... Es como si estuviese en el cielo.

- Me siento igual. - reconoció la inspectora.

- Solo nos falta una cosita... - sonrió pícaro.

- Ya sé por dónde vas... - negó sonriente Kate.

- ¿Cuándo probaremos? - preguntó ansioso.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo este fin de semana?

- ¿Te parece bien?

- Estoy un poco asustada...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salga que si? ¿Por qué salga que no? - se incorporó un poco, buscando la mirada de Kate.

- Porque salga que no... - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No pasará.

- Estás muy seguro, escritor.

- Sé que nuestra cereza está ahí instalada ya. Y muy a gusto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmmm... En la camita, está nuestra calabaza, que nos adora... y ahí, dentro de ti, nuestra cereza.

- Que nos adorará.

- Como nosotros a ella.

- O a él... - le guiñó un ojo.


	57. Chapter 57

**CAPÍTULO 057**

Alexis corría de un lado para otro. Saltaba. Reía. Se tiraba a los brazos de su padre. A los de su madre. Ellos tres iban delante. Jim, Martha, Ramón y Carmen en la retaguardia, disfrutando de las locuras que los tres iban haciendo delante de ellos.

- ¡Papi!

- Dime, calabaza.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver las jir... jir...? - aferrada a los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Jirafas? - Richard.

- ¡Sí, eso! ¡Jirafas! - Alexis.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a ver las jirafas? ¡Yo prefiero los tiburones! - Richard.

- ¡No, papi! - Alexis.

- No le hagas caso, cariño. Si quiere que vaya él a ver los tiburones y nosotras vamos con las jirafas. - besó Kate su cabecita.

- ¡Vale! - sonrió Alexis.

- ¿Iríais sin mí? ¿Me dejaríais solo?

- ¡Puedes venir papi! - dijo con soltura la pequeña.

- ¡Gracias, calabaza! - alargó sus brazos para cogerla y así relevar a Kate, que le dejó un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

Las jirafas, los elefantes, los osos, los rinocerontes... Los animales fueron los protagonistas absolutos de todo el día. Alexis abrió sus ojos como nunca, encantada de aprender cada una de las historias que su padre le decía al oído. Se fascinó con cada una de las especies.

Al final Richard, se quedó sin ver a sus ansiados tiburones pero no le dio importancia. Prefería mil veces estar pegado a sus dos mujeres que alejarse de ellas por muy pocos minutos que fuesen. Eso sí, no pudo evitar hacer algún que otro puchero para llamar la atención. Lo que recibió a cambio fue un abrazo y un perfecto beso por parte de Kate.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó Alexis bostezando.

- Sí, cariño. - la abrazó Kate mientras salían del recinto.

- Estoy cansada. - susurró.

- Duérmete. - acarició su espalda en círculos mientras Alexis apretaba sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

Richard se acercó a ellas por detrás y abrazó a Kate. - Está agotada...

- Hmmm... Creo que todos lo estamos. - le sonrió volviendo un poco su cabeza.

- ¿Cansadita? - besó su cuello cuando se pararon frente al coche.

- No lo puedo negar. Necesito echarme un rato. - asintió.

- Entonces, vamos derechos al hotel y si estamos muy cansados pedimos que nos suban la cena, ¿te parece?

- Me encanta la idea. - apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Martha se acercó hasta ellos. - ¿Qué vais a hacer hijos? - acarició la cabecita de su nieta que estaba adormilaba.

- Iremos al hotel, madre. - le informó Richard con cierto cansancio en su voz.

- Os veo un poco agotados a los tres. - sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

- Si estamos demasiado cansados, pediremos que suban la cena. Lo digo por si...

- Tranquilo. Nosotros cuatro nos apañamos perfectamente. Ramón y Carmen se manejan estupendamente por la ciudad. Son unos magníficos guías.

- Me alegro mucho, madre. - besó su mejilla.

- Ir tranquilos. - acarició el brazo de Kate - Mañana os llamaré a la habitación. - Cuando se giró para irse, guiñó un ojo a Kate.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Richard curioso.

- ¿El qué? - se hizo la desentendida.

- Sabes de lo que te hablo. ¿Qué me estáis ocultando? - Richard puso cara de niño bueno.

- ¡Ah, no! Esa carita no me sirve. - sonrió - A lo mejor... Cuando lleguemos al hotel, te lo puedo explicar.

- ¿Trato?

Kate rompió a reír. - No hay trato que valga, escritor.

- Eres dura de roer... - achicó sus ojos, intentando presionar con su mirada a Kate pero de poco le sirvió. Ella siempre era mejor que él. Terminaba ganando. Y, él, se rendía ante la evidencia.

* * *

A la hora de salir del Zoo, pisaron su habitación del hotel. Kate le puso el pijama a Alexis y la colocó en la cama, rodeada de varias almohadas. Richard, acomodado en el pequeño sofá, la miró sonriente en cuanto apareció a su lado. - ¿Todo bien?

- Hmmm... - se echó en sus brazos, encima de él - Ahora mucho mejor.

- Sí, yo también. - besó su cuello.

- Ha sido un día un poco largo...

- Pero divertido.

- Eso sí. Eres un loco adorable. - lo besó.

- ¿Loco yo?

- Hmmm...

- Eres perfecta, Kate. - soltó de pronto, sin saber muy bien el motivo. Solo necesidad. Necesidad de liberar ese pensamiento. El pensamiento que había estado acumulándose durante todo el día. Kate se había comportado como una madre maravillosa, llena de paciencia. Alexis había protagonizado varios berrinches, sobre todo al final, por el cansancio. Y, a pesar de no haber vivido nunca algo similar, Kate, supo reaccionar mejor que él mismo. Con tranquilidad consiguió que la pequeña entrase en razón.

- Rick... - se escondió entre sus brazos.

- Es cierto. Hoy con Alexis has estado increíble.

- Estaba cansadita. Un día entero fuera del hotel, de un lado para otro... Era normal.

- Ya... Pero yo he estado a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Tú también estabas cansado, mi vida. - le acarició el cuello.

- No lo voy a negar. Creo que estoy mayor... - Ambos se echaron a reír.

- ¿No puedes seguir mi ritmo, escritor? - le preguntó insinuante.

- Si me lo pides así, creo que podría con todo... - dijo bajito.

- Me apetece... - besó su cuello - ...un baño...contigo...

* * *

Richard no dijo nada. Agarrándola y sujetándola contra él, la llevó hasta el baño, dejando la puerta, un poco, entre abierta por si Alexis se despertaba.

- Déjame a mí... - susurró Richard a Kate cuando vio a este desnudarse. Y así lo hizo. Lento. Poco a poco. Le quitó su ropa. Se quitó la suya. Y cuando el agua estuvo perfecta, Richard se metió y ayudó a Kate a entrar, apoyando su espalda en su pecho. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor?

- Estos minutos contigo son como estar en el cielo. Lo sabes.

- Más o menos... - sonrió.

- Entonces es porque te lo digo poco...

- Kate...

- Dime...

- ¿No me vas a decir que te traes con mi madre?

- ¿No lo has olvidado?

- No olvido nada que tenga que ver contigo.

- Está bien... - se apoyó más en él - Con esa frase me has convencido.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó feliz como un niño.

- Esta mañana, antes de salir al Zoo ha venido tu madre con una cosa que le pedí.

- ¿El qué? Podría haber ido yo, Kate... ¿Pensabas que te diría que no? - algo angustiado.

- No, mi vida... Quería que fuese algo especial, que te enterases un poco más tarde.

- Ah...

- Me trajo una prueba de embarazo...

- ¿Y que ha salido? - ansioso.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No... - negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? Digo...

- Rick... - sujetó una de sus manos para tranquilizarlo - Quería hacerlo contigo.

- Kate...

- Lo haremos después del baño, ¿te parece?

- Sí, si... - respondió nervioso.

- Te noto algo ansioso... - se rio.

- ¡Oh, Kate! No me tomes el pelo... - le lanzó varias caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo, hasta dejar sus manos en el centro de su vientre - Si sale que sí...

- ¿Qué? - a media voz.

- Voy a cuidarte como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. - pronunció bajito, pegado a su oído.

- Ya lo haces, Rick. - dejó sus manos, junto a las de él, deseando que aquel aparato confirmase lo que ambos estaban deseando.


	58. Chapter 58

**CAPÍTULO 058**

Kate estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Richard empujaba cada vez más fuerte. Y lo peor de todo es que rompía a reír con cada descabellada idea nueva de él y, así, era imposible seguir firme y evitar, a toda costa, que entrase en el baño.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kate! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Pues créetelo... Y no grites, que despertarás a Alexis.

- Si se despierta, inspectora, le explicaré que todo ha sido culpa tuya por no dejar que te acompañe en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida.

- ¿En serio?

- Nunca he hablado más en serio.

- Rick... ¡No voy a dejar que me veas haciendo pis!

- Pero si ya te he visto completamente desnuda... - susurró a través de la rendija abierta entre ambos. Él tiraba hacia dentro. Ella tiraba hacia fuera.

- ¡No!

- Quiero estar ahí...

- En cuanto termine te dejo entrar y miramos el aparatito los dos juntos...

- No, eso no me vale. Quiero estar en todo el proceso.

- No te saldrás con la tuya.

- Pero no lo entiendo... No es nada malo.

- Para mí, sí. Por favor... - suplicó con voz de niña.

- Esa vocecita no te servirá...

- Por favor...

- Y esa carita, tampoco...

* * *

Durante varios segundos se lanzaron a duelo. Un duelo de miradas. Cariñosas. Ansiosas. Cargadas de esperanza. De promesas. - Te quiero... - susurró Kate. Y, Richard, cedió. Dio un paso atrás.

- No tardes... - le dijo bajito, sonriendo.

* * *

Un par de minutos después estaba en sus brazos, encima de él, que tumbado en el sofá, hacía zapping. - Ey... ¿Ya está?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Y tú? - sonrió asintiendo.

- Un poquito... Bastante. - rio.

- Si sale que no...

- Seguiremos intentándolo. Es lo más divertido de todo. - susurró pícaro, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su hombro, por parte de Kate.

- ¿La despertamos?

- ¿Quieres?

- Hmmm...

- ¿Sabes?

- Dime... - lo abrazó dejando varios besos en su cuello.

- Nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres la mejor madre que Alexis pudo encontrar. Jamás me di permiso para soñar con algo así. Creí que sería imposible encontrar a alguien que pudiese querer a mi calabaza como yo lo hacía... Tenía muchas dudas. Demasiadas. Ver como Meredith se desprendió de ella fue un batacazo.

- No hay nadie, en el mundo, que pueda quererla tanto como lo hacemos los dos Rick.

- Hmmm...

- Y si piensas que por tener a nuestra cereza, por mi mente, pasa la absurda idea de querer menos a Alexis... - le dio varios toques en el pecho con su mano - Estás muy equivocado. La adoro. Ahora y siempre.

- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, eh?

- Justo aquí... solo que no me buscaste lo suficiente. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Te quiero. - la besó.

* * *

Nerviosos. Más de la cuenta. Se echaron en la cama, haciendo pequeñas cosquillas a Alexis que se despertó entre sonrisas intercaladas con besos y caricias por parte de sus padres.

- ¡Papi! ¡Mami!

- ¡Cariño! - Kate.

- Me gusta despertar así. - rio la pequeña.

- Nuestra calabaza siempre ha sido muy, muy cariñosa... - Richard.

- Es todo un ángel, ¿verdad? - Kate besó la frente de Alexis.

- Mami... - susurró.

- Dime.

- ¿Pasa algo divertido?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No sé. - sonrió - Creo que sí. Estáis contentos.

- Ven. - Richard la cogió en brazos.

* * *

Los tres entraron en el baño. Kate miró a Richard. Y Richard, aferrando a Alexis, se acercó junto a ella, donde había depositado la prueba de embarazo. En aquel instante, todo cambió. La vida dio un giro. El destino les dio un plus. Un motivo más para caminar apostando por la esperanza. Porque en ese aparato la única realidad es que una pequeña vida se estaba formando en el vientre de Kate. Y sus miradas se empañaron. Incapaces de reaccionar. Buscando el palpitar de su corazón y un mínimo de oxígeno que llegar a sus pulmones.

- Es... es cierto, ¿verdad? - preguntó Kate emocionada.

- Sí... - exhaló Richard en shock - ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - comenzó a dar pequeños saltos junto a Alexis.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - reía Alexis sin parar.

- ¡Nuestra cereza viene de camino! - gritó a los cuatro vientos y abrazó a Kate que era incapaz de moverse de la emoción que le embargaba.

- Cereza... - pronunció Kate, tocando su vientre.

- ¿Cereza? - preguntó Alexis.

- Sí, cariño. Ven... - Kate alargó sus brazos para que Alexis se estrechase contra ella. La pequeña no lo dudó ni un segundo.

Kate, con Richard precediendo su paso, se sentó en la cama, con Alexis en sus rodillas. - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pediste en tu lista de deseos?

- Hmmm... - asintió la pequeña - Ya queda poco... - sonrió con ilusión.

- Es cierto, cariño. - Kate.

- ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que pediste? - Richard.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y cuál era tu deseo especial? - Kate.

- El especial era... - Alexis se quedó pensativa mirando a sus padres - Quiero un hermanito. - dijo bajito - Así, así, pequeñito. - indicó con sus manitas - Para cuidarlo mucho. Y jugar con él. ¿Ya no puedo pedirlo?

- Cariño... ¿Has visto el aparatito que había en el baño?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- En ese aparatito pone que tu hermanito o hermanita ya viene de camino. Ya está aquí dentro. - Kate se palpó su vientre. Alexis abrazó a su madre.

- ¿En serio mami?

- Sí, el hermanito que querías.

- ¡Mami! - se aferró a su cuello - ¡Gracias, mami! - se soltó y una de sus manitas bajó hasta el vientre de su madre, tocando - ¿Está aquí?

- Sí, mi vida. - Kate.

- Es pequeñito... - Alexis.

- Sí, calabaza. Nuestra cereza irá creciendo poco a poco. - Richard cogió la mano de su hija. Pidiendo permiso a Kate, con la mirada, levantó su camiseta y colocó la mano de su hija. Piel con piel. Y su mano, sobre la de ella. Kate, los acompañó. Y los tres, abrazaron al nuevo miembro de la familia.

- ¿Cuándo sale? - preguntó curiosa Alexis.

- En nueve meses, cariño. - le contestó, orgullosa de felicidad, Kate.

- ¡Bien! - sonrió la pequeña.

- ¿Te viene bien la fecha, calabaza? - Richard con curiosidad.

- Sí, papi. - asintió convencida.

- ¿Por qué cariño? - Kate.

- Porque así me da tiempo a aprender a ser buena hermana. A cuidarlo mucho, mucho, mucho.

- Eres un ángel, mi vida. - Kate besó la cabeza de su hija y, después, se apoyó en el pecho de Richard al ver como a este se le humedecían los ojos ante la ternura de Alexis.


	59. Chapter 59

**CAPÍTULO 059**

Aquella noche hubo algo más que una simple celebración. Kate y Alexis rompieron a reír cuando el botones del hotel llamó a la puerta con tres carros de comida. La cara de poema del empleado fue ostensible al ver que, toda aquella comida, iba destinado solo a ellos. Pero así era Richard. Cuando estaba feliz, no veía límite. Y Kate estaba aprendiendo a dejarle cierto margen porque verle feliz era lo más importante que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¡Papi! ¡Qué cantidad! - se agarró a su pierna.

- Calabaza... - alzó a su hija - Ahora mamá tiene que comer por dos.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Kate, acercándose hasta ellos - Eso no vale... - rio - No me eches a mí la culpa de esta exageración de comida.

- Pero tenemos que celebrar.

- Si nos comemos todo esto, mañana no nos levantamos de la cama.

- Bueno, no pasa nada... - se encogió de hombros - A mí me gusta estar en la cama con mis dos mujeres.

- Ahora somos uno más, papi... - le recordó Alexis.

- Es cierto... Ahora cereza también estará con nosotros. - Richard besó su cabeza.

- Yo soy calabaza... Y el bebé, cereza.

- Hmmm... ¡Vamos a montar una tienda de verduras y frutas! - gritó Richard haciendo cosquillas a su hija.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Que me rio!

- De eso se trata, calabaza... - la alzó por encima de su cabeza para hacer el avión y Alexis estiró sus bracitos, feliz - Buscando aterrizaje...

- En frente papi. - indicó Alexis el sofá.

- Descendiendo... - se acercó hasta el sofá para dejar a Alexis bocabajo - Buen aterrizaje, calabaza. Prepárate que venimos con la cena, volando.

* * *

Cuando Rick se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Kate. Quieta. Con su cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia la izquierda. Jamás había visto a nadie esa mirada. Llena de ternura. De orgullo. De amor. Y toda ella, iba dirigida a él. Se sonrojó. Tímido. Agachó un poco su mirada, acercándose a ella. Buscó sus labios y los rozó suave, presionando lo justo. Posicionó sus manos en sus caderas y la acercó hasta él. Profundizó el beso. Coló su lengua y rozó la de ella. Y cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejarse llevar, le dejó un tierno mordisco en su labio inferior y apoyó su frente a la de ella.

- Rick... - susurró encantada.

- Me has mirado así... No he podido resistirlo. - le dejó un beso en la nariz.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo te he mirado? - preguntó haciéndose la desinteresada.

- Sabes muy bien cómo. Nadie me había mirado así. Jamás.

- Me gusta ser la primera.

- Eres la primera en muchas cosas.

- Lo único que me interesa es que nuestros hijos y yo seamos los primeros en tu corazón. - sonó tan honesto, tan sincero, tan de verdad, que a Richard le atravesó un tremendo escalofrío. Kate fue testigo de cómo su bello se ponía de punta. Sonrió. Nunca negaría que le fascinaba tener esa reacción en él.

- No lo dudes nunca.

- No lo hago, mi vida. Soy consciente día a día.

- Vamos a comer y luego nos echamos juntos en la cama y vemos todas las películas que seamos capaces.

- ¿Qué haremos mañana?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Tengo un pequeño plan... - se hizo la interesante.

- ¿Un pequeño plan?

- Hmmm... Por la mañana... tú, Alexis, cereza y yo...

- ¿Qué has preparado? ¿Y por qué no me he enterado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó como un niño.

- Es una sorpresa... No te puedo dar detalles. Tengo cómplices. Y están avisados. - le informó sonriente.

- Eso quiere decir... ¡Vaya! ¿Tengo que aguantar hasta mañana?

- ¡Sí, papi! Es una sorpresa... - gritó Alexis desde el sofá - No se la estropees a mami.

- Todos son tus compinches... - achicó sus ojos mirando a Kate.

- Si hago las cosas, las hago bien, escritor. Que nos conocemos. - besó su mejilla, cogió uno de los carros de la comida y se acercó hasta Alexis. Richard, solo pudo seguirla con la mirada.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, echados en la cama, veían una película tras otra. Con el tercer carrito lleno de chucherías a su entera disposición. Kate que no quitaba ojo de encima a Richard, agarró su brazo cuando este se acercaba disimuladamente a todas aquellas tentaciones.

- Kate...

- No, no, no... - negó con la cabeza para reforzar lo que quería decirle.

- Pero...

- Nada. Que luego te pones malo. Y lo de mañana... Quiero que salga bien.

- Vaaale. - se cruzó de brazos.

- Papi... - abrió uno de sus ojitos - Eres como un niño. - rio.

- Nuestra hija te conoce perfectamente... - lanzó la inspectora sonriente.

- Menudo complot de mujeres... Esperemos que cereza sea chico... Con un poco de suerte, empatamos...

- No sé, no sé... De alguna forma conseguiríamos que se hiciese de nuestro equipo.

- Eso papi... Cereza con nosotras... - bostezó. En medio de sus padres que acariciaban su espalda rítmicamente, ofreciéndole la calma necesaria para que descansase tras un día largo.

* * *

Richard y Kate estuvieron en silencio hasta que la respiración de Alexis se acompasó. - ¿Quieres un niño? - preguntó bajito Kate, poniéndose de lado en la cama, quitando su atención de la película.

- No lo sé... - Richard hizo lo mismo y se quedaron frente a frente.

- Yo tampoco... Por un lado, me encantaría una niña, como Alexis... - sonrió - Aunque un niño sería perfecto, ¿no? Así tendríamos a nuestra hija y a nuestro hijo.

- Por ahora... - apuntó el escritor.

- ¿Por ahora? - abrió sus ojos - ¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?

- ¿Tres? - preguntó con voz de niño bueno.

- Vale. - asintió Kate.

- ¿Cuatro?

- No te pases...

- Por intentarlo...

- Eres un loco... ¿Nos imaginas con cuatro hijos? Con tres ya me veo volviéndome loca... - entrelazó su mano con la de él - Además, recuerda que yo tengo que sumar siempre uno más a nuestra lista de hijos.

- ¿Tienes un hijo secreto? - preguntó dramatizando.

- Siempre tengo que sumarte a ti. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Inspectora... porque tenemos a la niña en medio... sino...

- Mucho hablar...

* * *

Richard saltó de su lado de la cama y corrió hasta el lado de ella. Se echó, apretando la espalda de Kate contra su pecho. - Llevo varias horas deseando hacer esto... - coló su mano por debajo de su camiseta y acarició su vientre - ¿No es una locura? Aquí dentro crece algo nuestro. Tuyo y mío.

- Hmmm... - Kate, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

- ¿Te he dejado sin respuesta? - la picó dejando el roce de sus dientes en su lóbulo.

- Hmmm... - cerró sus ojos. Se centró en sentir su mano. Su caricia. Esa lentitud. Esa timidez de contacto. Y, a la vez, tan sensual. Cargada de pasión. De esperanza.

- Si me hubiesen preguntado hace dos años sobre mi futuro... - besó su cuello - Nunca me hubiese dado el derecho a pensar en alguien como tú. En pensar en alguien tan especial para Alexis. En encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Encontrar una madre para ella. Nunca me hubiese dado el derecho a ir a buscarte. - confesó.

- Rick... - Kate se estremeció.

- Pensaba que estábamos tan tocados que no podríamos superarlo... Para qué estropear la vida de alguien más... - se encogió de hombros. - Kate se dio la vuelta y lo besó.

- Yo también estaba tocada. Vosotros me curáis. Todos los días.

- Eres nuestro destino, Kate. - agarró suave su labio inferior. Dejando un pequeño tirón. Pidió permiso para invadir su boca y cuando lo obtuvo, se perdió en ella. Rasgando en aquel silencio, varios suspiros.

* * *

Aquel besó los arrastró completamente. Y se perdieron. El uno por el otro. Él, invadiendo su mundo. Ella, curando su pasado. Como si aquel beso fuese el último. Como si cada instante fuese el más especial del mundo. Juntos. Cargados de amor. Celebrando que en unos meses, habría un nuevo motivo para pelear mucho más fuerte por la felicidad. Pero no esa felicidad completa que no existe. Esa utopía de vivir siempre sonriendo. Sino, esa felicidad de los pequeños instantes. Un beso. Una caricia. El abrazo. La reconciliación, después del malentendido. La complicidad. Una nueva vida. La sonrisa de su mirada. La que Richard creyó que nunca volvería a ver. El amor de Alexis. Su cereza. Momentos. Momentos perfectos que al sumarlos, al final de la vida, su resultado es la propia felicidad.

* * *

- Si es niña... - Kate, mirándolo fijamente.

- Johanna... - pronunció bajito Richard - Y si es niño...

- Alexander. - sonrió.

- Te quiero, por todo lo que me das día a día... - tapó su boca, con uno de sus dedos, ante la intención de cortarle - Por todo lo que me dejas darte. Por compartir conmigo todo esto. Porque sin ti, nosotros,...nuestra calabaza y yo, no viviríamos en una, continua, sonrisa.

- Os quiero. Sois mi vida. - lo besó, perdiéndose en la noche.


	60. Chapter 60

**CAPÍTULO 060**

Momentos. Instantes. Un segundo en el que ofreces una sonrisa. Un segundo, en el que te la devuelven. Y sigues caminando. Un segundo en el que te besan. Un segundo, en el que besas. Y das un paso más. Un segundo en el que amas. Un segundo, en el que te aman. Y tus pasos se multiplican. En eso consiste la vida. En sumar un paso, al otro paso. Ir recopilando todas esas buenas sensaciones. Mirar al frente y saber que hay alguien ahí para quien eres verdaderamente especial. Y vivir. Vivir con la seguridad de ser mejor persona si aquella mano, la que te impulsa a ser mejor, permanece a tu lado.

Kate respiró, perpleja, mirando a Richard, durmiendo a su lado. Pegado a ella. Siempre tan pegado. Como si tuviese miedo a perderla. A despertar y no encontrarla. Y ella no sentía agobio. Ni la necesidad de huir. No. No sentía lo que sintió en el pasado. Nunca huiría de él. Richard. Su escritor. Su locura. Aquel amor que nunca creyó encontrar. Y llegó a su vida. De pronto. Sin pedirle nada a cambio. Solo una caricia. Y esa caricia, sería eterna.

* * *

- Ey... - susurró Richard al abrir los ojos.

- Ey... - lo besó.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En ti... - dijo bajito. Aun eran las 6 de la mañana. Llevaba una media hora despierta. Había vuelto a soñar con su madre.

- ¿Estás bien?

- He soñado con mi madre.

- ¿Un mal sueño?

- Hmmm...

- Kate... - susurró mientras le daba la vuelta para pegarse a su espalda - No puedes seguir echándote la culpa, mi vida.

- Lo sé. No puedo evitarlo.

- Lo pagarán, Kate. Por favor, confía en mí. Te prometí ayudar. Y lo haré.

- Lo haremos juntos.

- Juntos. - repitió suave, cerca de su oído.

- Pero no nos implicaremos del todo. Dejaremos que otros lo hagan.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí. Adoro a mi madre y quiero hacer justicia. Pero no voy a arriesgar a nuestra familia.

- Nuestra familia... - se estremeció - Suena tan bien en tus labios.

- Y en los tuyos...

- ¿Lo que vivimos es un sueño?

- No, mi vida... Es real. Muy real. Tan real que me despertó de mi pesadilla.

- Sé que lo sabes pero podemos volver a casa cuando quieras.

- Y cuando lo hagamos...

- Dime.

- ¿Iremos a mi casa?

- Cuando hablamos hace un tiempo creo que comentamos que así lo haríamos... ¿has cambiado de opinión?

- ¿Puedo contarte un deseo?

- Hmmm... - besó su cuello - Todos los que quieras.

- Cuando lleguemos, me gustaría vivir en mi antiguo apartamento. Convertirlo en un hogar. Crear un despacho para ti. Pintar.

- ¿Quieres pintar? - preguntó feliz.

- Sí. Me apetece mucho. Necesito pintar, Rick.

- Es genial...

- Siempre que pintaba era un momento perfecto, lleno de felicidad. Después, solo veía la imagen de mi madre. Pero, ahora,... Ahora solo recuerdo la imagen de Alexis cuando vio su pared pintada. Su emoción. Sentí que todo cobraba sentido de nuevo.

- Me encantará verte pintar...

- Mami... - sonó la voz de su hija, con un tremendo esfuerzo, por el sueño que sentía.

- Cariño... tendrías que dormir... - Alexis se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a su madre.

- Pintaré contigo, mami. - pronunció antes de dormirse.

- Ya tienes ayudante... - sonrió Richard.

- Si no hubiese sido por ella...

- Fue tu inspiración.

- Hmmm... Aquella palmada que necesitaba.

- A lo mejor consigues que sea una gran artista.

- Nunca se sabe, escritor...

- Vamos a tener una casa llena de creatividad...

- Sí... Y de muchos pañales...

- Hmmm... - Richard entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella - No puedo evitar pegarme más a ti.

- No me voy a ir, Rick. - quiso ofrecerle cierta seguridad.

- No puedo evitarlo.

- Y yo no te pido que lo evites. - aferró una de sus manos - Lo que quiero es que te peges a mí, pero seguro de que estoy y de que estaré. Sin que los miedos te invadan. Porque sin esos miedos, disfrutarás mucho más.

- No estoy acostumbrado a que me quieran como tú lo haces.

- Pues debes ir haciéndolo, porque pienso estar toda la vida queriéndote. - volvió su rostro y Richard la besó - ¿Podríamos, cuando nuestra cereza tenga que ir a la guardería mirar una pequeña casa a las afueras? ¿Con un jardín? - lo miró emocionada.

- ¿Con un perro? - la miró de la misma forma.

- Menudo negociante estás hecho.

- Viviremos donde quieras vivir. Y me encanta la idea.

- Me gusta que nuestros hijos puedan criarse fuera del bullicio de la gran ciudad. Y, por mi parte, centrarme en buscar otras alternativas diferentes a la comisaría... - soltó con el corazón en la mano.

- Kate...

- Me gustaría retomar mis estudios... Quiero ser más de lo que soy ahora mismo.

- Kate... Yo... Tú eres...

- Shhh... Siempre quise estudiar Derecho. Era mi sueño. Compaginarlo con la pintura. Vosotros me habéis de vuelto las ganas de ser más y de ser mejor.

- Entonces, me parece perfecto. Que sea porque tú lo necesitas.

- Volveré a comisaría, cuando el embarazó esté avanzado pediré la baja y aprovecharé ese momento para encarrilar todo.

- Te apoyaré... En todo Kate.

- Lo sé. Eres mi bastón...

- Nunca me habían comparado con uno...

- Estoy haciéndome con todas tus primeras veces...

- Eres la dueña de todas ellas. - perdió su nariz en busca de su pulso y lo encontró. Dejó una caricia. Un beso. Rozó la punta de su lengua. Y Kate tembló disimuladamente.

- Me gusta...

- Hmmm... A mí también...

- Nuestras conversaciones... - sonrió.

- Hablaba de lo mismo. - sin dejar de besar cada trocito de su piel.

- Me gusta sentir esta libertad de compartir contigo todo lo que siento. Nunca he sido capaz de hacer eso. Incluso cuando todo iba bien en casa y mi madre aún vivía, me costaba sincerarme cuando algo no iba bien.

- Parece que nos hemos tropezado para sacar lo mejor del otro... - sonrió sobre su piel.

- Es como esto tiene sentido... - susurró.

* * *

Richard siguió acariciando la piel de Kate hasta que esta terminó por dormirse. Fue rozando cada milímetro, mientras exhalaba un 'te quiero' tras otro. Y la inspectora fue capaz de olvidar la pesadilla y cerrar sus ojos. Sumergida en la tranquilidad, que solo él era capaz de darle.


	61. Chapter 61

**CAPÍTULO 061**

Richard no lo podía creer. Sorprendido. Con cara de niño. Ansioso. Incapaz de dejar de moverse. De un lado para otro. Mirando el reloj. Hacia la puerta. De nuevo, el reloj. De nuevo, la puerta. - ¿Se habrá perdido? - soltó de pronto, ante Kate y Alexis que estaban sentadas, esperando tranquilamente.

- ¿Es una pregunta de verdad?

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Rick... ¿en serio preguntas si se habrá perdido en el recinto donde viene a trabajar día si y día también?

- Bueno... puede pasar... - se encogió de hombros - ¿Un despiste?

- Anda... - le indicó con la mano - Siéntate con nosotras.

- Es que estoy nervioso.

- Papi... Ven...

- Calabaza... - se quejó sin moverse de su sitio.

- Eres peor que un niño... - sonrió Kate.

- ¿Vosotras no estáis nerviosas?

- ¡Sí papi!

- ¿Ves? - miró a Kate alzando sus cejas.

- Sí, pero está sentadita, junto a su madre, sin dar saltos de un lado para otro.

* * *

Richard cruzó sus brazos, haciendo pucheros. - Es que quiero que venga ya... Al final estaremos menos tiempo del que te prometieron. Luego esto se llenará.

- Te prometo... - se levantó, llevando a Alexis en sus brazos - ...que estaremos el tiempo que me comentó.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro. - lo besó, ante la atenta mirada de Alexis que rio.

Richard saltó como un resorte en cuanto escuchó el chirrido de la puerta.

- Perdonad. Una llamada del jefe. ¿Estáis preparados?

- ¿Y los delfines? - Richard, ansioso.

- En cuanto estemos en el agua, saldrán.

- Entonces sí, estamos listos.

* * *

Kate y Alexis se quedaron un poco atrás, atentas a la emoción, incontenida, de Richard, que se lanzó como un pato mareado al agua. - ¿A qué esperáis? - se acercó hasta las escalerillas para ayudar a Kate con Alexis.

- Hay que ponerle los manguitos, Rick.

- Es cierto... - subió un par de escalones y colocó uno de los pequeños flotadores en su brazo izquierdo - ¿Lista?

- ¡Sí, papi! ¡Vamos!

- ¡Al agua patos! - se la llevó con él, mientras Kate bajó, poco a poco y se acercó - ¿Lista inspectora?

- Sabía que te gustaría esto, pero no imaginé que tanto...

- Soy una caja de sorpresas... - la agarró por la cadera y la besó.

- ¡Miraaaaaaa! - gritó Alexis cuando los delfines comenzaron a entrar en la piscina - ¡Alaaaaaaa! ¡Papi! ¡Mami!

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Míralos! ¡Míralos! - Richard rompió a reír de felicidad. Y Kate sintió que en aquella piscina no solo había una niña, también tenía un maravilloso niño, encantado con la sorpresa. - ¡Gracias, Kate! ¡Esto no lo olvido en la vida! - la abrazó, mientras los delfines no dejaban de pasear por su lado.

* * *

Una hora. 60 minutos. El tiempo que Richard estuvo nadando junto a ellos. Kate y Alexis, a la media hora, salieron, se secaron y esperaron a Richard. Vieron como saltó, jugó, les dio de comer, se paseó aferrados a ellos. Encantado. Sonriente. Como si hubiese vuelto a aquella infancia que no resultó ser tan maravillosa como debería haber sido.

Al llegar hasta ellas, no lo pudo resistir. Aferró las caderas de Kate. La acercó hasta pegarla a él. Y devoró su boca. Olvidando por completo que la pequeña estaba junto a ellos. - Rick... - se sonrojó Kate.

- Hmmm... - juntando sus frentes.

- La niña... - susurró. Estaba agarrada a una de sus manos.

- No lo he podido evitar. - se excusó sonriente.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Gustar es poco... ¡Me ha encantado! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Tengo una estupenda confidente...

- Ya veo... Mi madre...

- Me lo confesó ayer. Me dijo que los tiburones te daban terror, aunque fueses exclamando por ahí lo contrario... Que lo que de verdad te gustaba eran los delfines. Que cuando eras pequeño estabas rodeado de ellos, con unos cuantos peluches de todos los tamaños.

- Vaya... No se ha dejado ningún detalle.

- Tu madre o lo cuenta todo o no cuenta nada. - sonrió.

- Pues le daré las gracias porque esto ha sido muy especial para mí.

- Es lo justo. - lo besó. Un pequeño escalofrío la invadió.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Tengo una sensación extraña... A lo mejor la temperatura... Y eso que íbamos bien cubiertos por el buzo, pero, puede que me haya quedado fría.

- Nos vamos al hotel, Kate. Si no te encuentras bien, cancelo el paseo con nuestros padres.

- Pero es que desde que llegamos apenas hemos estado con ellos.

- Lo comprenden.

- Ya... Pero...

- Pero nada. Mírate, tiemblas...

- Es cierto, mami. Tu mano tiembla.

- Nos vamos. - sentenció Richard un poco preocupado.

* * *

En el trayecto de vuelta, Richard consiguió hablar con su madre y explicarle que Kate no se encontraba bien. Martha y Jim, comprensivos, entendieron que Kate debía descansar. No le dieron mayor importancia. Aunque a Kate le entristeció que, un día más, no podrían disfrutar de un paseo en familia.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - Richard mirando a Kate.

- Me gustaría poder dar un paseo en familia antes de volver a Navarra.

- Lo haremos, Kate. Podemos quedarnos los días que queramos.

- Ya... No me gusta ponerme mala... Y menos ahora. - acarició su vientre.

- Por eso nos vamos al hotel, para que descanses.

- Pero...

- ¿Y ahora?

- Es que Alexis... - la miró - No se merece estar otro día en la habitación.

- Calabaza...

- Papi... - Alexis, cansada, intentaba dormir.

- ¿Quieres ir con los abuelos de paseo o quieres quedarte con nosotros en la habitación?

- Con vosotros. - sonrió la pequeña.

- ¿Ves? - Richard alzó una ceja a Kate.

- Eres un tramposo... - acarició su mejilla.

- Nosotros queremos estar siempre contigo.

- Sí, mami... - fue perdiendo fuerza en su voz - ...siempre, contigo. - y se durmió. Tan rápido, como cuando quitas las pilas a cualquier aparato y deja de funcionar. Instantáneo. Sus padres, sonrieron.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, Richard, no dejó hacer nada a Kate. Él preparó a Alexis, vistiéndola con algo más cómodo, llamó para pedir comida a la habitación y ordenó todo. En cuanto la comida llamó a su puerta, acompañó a Kate al sofá y lo colocó todo.

- ¿Me vas a malcriar?

- Hmmm... - se sentó a su lado - Y también puedo darte de comer. - sonrió.

- Creo que por ahora, puedo mover los brazos.

- Buena señal, inspectora... Eso quiere decir que aún podemos pelear contra la gripe.

- Eres un loquito... - le agarró el rostro y lo besó en la frente.

- ¿Y ese beso?

- No quiero pegarte el resfriado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro. Si estamos los dos malos, ¿quién nos va a cuidar?

- Yo mami. Yo os cuido. - se acercó hasta ellos Alexis tras despertarse de su siesta.

- Calabaza... ¡Ya tenemos la comida! - la abrazó - Eres una pequeña dormilona, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Te han cansado los delfines?

- Si, papi... - asintió Alexis acomodándose en los brazos de su padre.

- ¿Te apetece un poco de sopita?

- ¿Cómo mami?

- Sí, mami también va a comer sopita, que tiene que ponerse buena. - besó su cabecita.

- Ven, cariño... - Kate tendió sus brazos para que Richard pudiese organizar todos los platos.

- Mami...

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿Puedo? - alzó su manita cerca de su vientre.

- Claro, cariño.

- Hola cereza... - acercó sus labios mientras acariciaba con su manita - Hoy hemos ido a ver delfines. Y papi era un niño. Ha sido divertido. Cuando tú estés, iremos otra vez. ¿Verdad mami?

- Sí, mi vida. Volveremos.

- Ahora mami está un poco malita, pero os vamos a cuidar mucho. - dejó un beso - Te quiero, cereza.

- Cereza también te quiere mucho... - susurró Kate emocionada.

- ¿Sí, mami? ¿Te lo ha dicho? - preguntó emocionada.

- Me lo acaba de decir bajito. - la abrazó.

- ¡Qué guay mami!

- Vas a ser la mejor hermana del mundo. - miró a Richard, que, embobado, sujetaba los platos en el aire, sin quitarles los ojos de encima. - Rick...

- Hmmm...

- Los platos... La sopa está a punto de caerse... - sonrió.

- Me desconcentráis...

- ¿Quieres un abracito papi?

- ¡Que lista eres cariño! - Kate.

- ¿Me dais uno? - Richard dejó los platos en la mesa y abrió sus brazos para abarcarlas a ambas.

- ¡Voy! - Alexis se lanzó hacia él.

- ¡Calabaza! - la abrazó y se acercó hasta Kate para besarla - ¿Comemos?

- ¿Y después descansamos un poco?

- ¿Quieres que baje a por algo a una farmacia?

- A lo mejor... - le ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ¡Hecho! - besó su frente.

* * *

Comieron. Richard recogió todo, mientras Kate y Alexis se recostaban en la cama. El resfriado de la inspectora seguía su curso. Cuando lo dejó todo listo, Richard se despidió de sus dos mujeres y salió a la búsqueda de una farmacia deseando no perderse demasiado entre tantas calles.

- Rick... - sonó una voz conocida en medio de aquel pasillo. Richard cerró los ojos, deseando que fuese un macabro error de su mente. - Rick... - volvió a escuchar.

Lento. Como si a cada centímetro se fuese rompiendo, fue girando sobre sus pies. Hasta quedar frente a ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- He venido a recuperar a mi hija. - sentenció Meredith.


	62. Chapter 62

**CAPÍTULO 062**

Rígido. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo. Los músculos se convirtieron en piedra. Incapaz de moverse. Como si una tremenda losa lo tuviese atado al suelo. Sus puños se apretaron. Los nudillos perdieron todo su color. Su mandíbula presionó tantos sus dientes que sintió como cierto dolor subía hacia su cabeza. Ante él, una impertérrita Meredith, sonreía con socarronería. Como si estuviese encantada con la situación. Como un tiburón disfruta de su manjar antes de devorarlo. Y deseó cerrar los ojos y despertar. Convertir aquella realidad en pesadilla. Transportarse a una nueva vida. Una nueva en la que Meredith no tuviese un solo segundo de su pensamiento. Y se sintió culpable. Responsable de haber convertido a aquella mujer en la madre biológica de Alexis. Porque su madre de verdad, la del corazón, estaba, justo en ese momento, abrazada a ella, cuidándola. Como nunca lo hizo quien ahora se erguía ante él exigiendo unos derechos que había perdido.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - derramó con furia, atravesándola con la mirada.

- Tus abogados... - sonrió - Creyeron que era mejor darme la dirección antes de que saliese en alguna revista... Ya sabes cómo pueden ser esas exclusivas para que te den más dinero. - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Cuánto quieres esta vez?

- Todo lo que puedas darme...

- ¿Alguna vez tuviste corazón?

- Sinceramente...creo que nací sin él. - se encogió de hombros - Me gusta la buena vida... ¡qué puedo decirte que no sepas!

- No hay un solo día que no ve arrepienta... - exhaló.

- Debiste tener más cuidado en aquella primera fiesta... A veces las apariencias engañan... Fuiste un objetivo demasiado fácil... Necesitado de creerte importante en la vida de alguien. Tener cierto cariño. Fue sencillo. - sonrió perversa - En serio creíste que, alguna vez, ¿podía llegar a quererte?

- Dime la cantidad... - susurró.

- No vales nada. Solo lo que puedes ofrecer con el dinero que ganas. Eres lo más patético que pueda existir en este mundo. ¿De verdad crees que ella te quiere? ¡Ja! - soltó como una auténtica víbora.

- Cállate... - perdió su mirada al frente, en aquel largo pasillo - Dime la cantidad... Y vete.

- Te dejará... ¿Lo sabes, no? Sí, claro que lo sabes... Lo piensas todos los días. Sabes que no eres lo que ella se merece. Ella se merece mucho más que un tío tan tocado... Porque estás defectuoso... Y es imposible que puedas hacer feliz a nadie.

* * *

Richard perdió el sentido. Cargado de furia se echó sobre ella, empujándola contra la pared. Cayendo sobre ella. Agarrándola por los hombros. - ¡Cállate! - sus ojos inyectados en sangre, con rabia y frustración - Te daré lo que quieras...

- Quiero poder vivir sin tener que preocuparme por el trabajo nunca más. ¡Haz los cálculos! Y sino, iré a los tribunales. Te demandaré. Lucharé por quitarte a Alexis. ¿Es lo que más quieres no?

- Eres una...

- Shhh... No tientes a la suerte, amigo.

- Tendrás una transferencia en cuatro días.

- ¿Y ahora? Necesito mantenerme estos días por aquí... Hasta que llegue esa dichosa transferencia...

Richard sacó su cartera. Cogió varios billetes y los tiró al suelo. - Son todos tuyos.

- Con más educación, cariño... Recuerda que sé en qué habitación están. No me costaría nada llamar y hacerles pasar un buen rato. ¿Crees que Alexis me abrazaría al verme? - rio. Richard a varios pasos de ella, sintió la necesidad primorosa de convertirse en la misma bestia que ella, no tener escrúpulos y soltarle el golpe que estaba ganándose con tanta constancia. Se controló. Giró sobre sus pasos, en busca de aquella farmacia. Pidiendo, en lo más profundo de su ser, que Meredith, al recibir su dinero, se olvidase de ellos para siempre.

- Ten cuidado por las calles de esta ciudad... Recuérdalo bien Richard, nunca dejaré que seas feliz. - pronunció Meredith, tras él, riendo de forma jocosa.

* * *

Miraba el reloj. Cada minuto. Y era insoportable. El desasosiego aumentaba. Poco a poco. Esa necesidad de respirar con fuerza y ser incapaz de hacerlo. Cuando los pulmones se contraen de nervios. Hacía dos horas que Richard había salido de aquella habitación. Dos horas y no había vuelto. Alexis se había despertado en varias ocasiones pero Kate había conseguido que, con varias caricias, siguiese descansando. No quería que la viese en aquel estado de nervios.

- ¡Rick! - salió corriendo hacia la puerta cuando oyó varios toques.

- Querida, ¿pasa algo? - Martha se preocupó al ver el rostro y la desesperación de Kate.

- Pensé que era Rick...

- Sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Hace dos horas se fue en busca de una farmacia.

- ¿Dos horas? - preguntó confusa Martha - Hay una farmacia justo enfrente.

- Lo sé. He llamado a recepción y me lo han dicho.

- ¿Le has llamado?

- El móvil lo tiene aquí.

- Tranquila. Seguro que ha ido a comprar algo para daros una sorpresa. Y este hijo mío ya sabes cómo es...

- No, Martha... No... - negó con la cabeza con fuerza - Tengo la sensación que ha pasado algo. Lo conozco. Estaba muy preocupado por mi resfriado...

- Está bien, tranquila. - Cuando Martha hizo el amago de entrar en la habitación, escuchó las puertas del ascensor. Se acercó hasta su hijo corriendo. Sangraba por la nariz. Su labio inferior estaba cortado. Desorientado y perdido las miró a ambas, encogiéndose de hombros, como si necesitase disculparse sin saber cómo ni porqué. - ¡Hijo! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¡Dios mío! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Rick! ¡Rick! - Kate se abalanzó sobre él.

- ¡Ah! - se quejó, apartándola.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? - lo miró sufriendo tanto que Richard creyó morir de angustia, por provocarle ese dolor.

- Unos delincuentes... - intentó sonreír - Necesito sentarme un poco porque me duelen las costillas. Se alejó de ellas dos. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, sosteniendo su costado derecho, un tanto magullado.

- Rick... - Kate se sentó a su lado - Tenemos que ir a urgencias.

- No... Esto no es nada... Estoy bien.

- Pero...

- Mejor voy al baño para limpiarme un poco... - se levantó lento por el dolor, dejando a Kate bloqueada ante la frialdad que sus palabras desprendían hacia ella. Martha, incapaz de entender nada, se acercó hasta la inspectora.

- Kate... Voy a llevarme a la niña. Intenta hablar con él, por favor. - le dejó un beso en la cabeza - Paciencia...

- Gracias, Martha.

* * *

Kate se despidió de Alexis antes de que Martha saliese de la habitación. Le prometió que si se portaba bien, al día siguiente irían a hablar con Papá Noel, antes de regresar al pueblo. Así, la niña, feliz, se fue con su abuela.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del baño, comprobó que estaba cerrada. Giró la manilla pero al empujar, no se abrió. Se había encerrado por dentro. Al otro lado, Richard, cabizbajo, era incapaz de mirarse en el espejo. Se había quitado el abrigo y el jersey. Su camiseta, aquella con la que había salido hacia la farmacia, ya no estaba con él. Ahora, una camiseta blanca, ajustada con cinta aislante alrededor de su cuerpo, era lo único que podía vislumbrar. Cerró los ojos fuertes. Muy fuerte. Hasta intentar borrar aquellas imágenes de él. Y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Lentas. Rozando cada milímetro de su piel. Intentando limpiar su pasado. Su tortura. Apretó sus manos en el lavabo por miedo a dejarse caer. Oyó varios golpes en la puerta. Y el susurro de una voz. Se miró. Vio su cara llena de marcas. Con sangre. Y su camiseta. La nueva que le habían colocado. La cinta aislante. Pegada a su cuerpo. Varios desgarros. Y más golpes en la puerta. Un pequeño sollozo. Kate. Kate imploraba que abriese la puerta. Pero, avergonzado, negaba ante el espejo poder hacerlo, sin que su voz pudiese salir.

- Rick... por favor... déjame entrar... - Kate tocó la puerta una vez más - Déjame entrar, ¿sí? - suplicó.

- No pu... No puedo Kate. - Richard, entrecortado.

- Por favor... No me alejes de ti. - acarició la puerta, como si, de alguna forma, aquel roce pudiese llegar hasta él - Habla conmigo. No me voy, Rick. Sea lo que sea, no me voy a ir.

- No, por favor. Déjame. - exhaló, casi sin aliento. Giró sobre sí mismo para ver el mensaje que le habían escrito en la trasera de la camiseta. 'Eres un auténtico payaso. Un cobarde. Un asesino. Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces. Nunca dejaremos que te olvides de ella.'. Se acercó hasta la puerta. Apoyó su espalda en ella. Se dejó caer. Incapaz de resistir su peso. El de su alma. Aquel acoso que llevaba soportando desde tantos años. Pensó en su hija. En que se merecía algo mejor que un padre como él. En Kate. Su Kate. Ella también merecía a un hombre mejor. Alguien sin tantas heridas. Sin tanto pasado. Y se odió. Se odió a si mismo por no ser fuerte. Por no ser valiente. Por no enfrentarse a todo ello. Por sentirse tan culpable. Responsable de todo ello. Escuchó como Kate suspiraba. Como apoyaba su espalda al otro lado de la puerta. Como se dejaba caer. Como apoyaba su cabeza.

- Te quiero. - susurró - Te quiero. - repitió bajito.

- Kate...

- Te quiero... - volvió a pronunciar.

- Yo...

- Te quiero, mi vida... - Kate alzó su mano para tocar la puerta - Ahora, voy a tocarte. Suave. - posó su mano en la madera y rozó con sus yemas - Tus mejillas. Están frías. Lo noto. Mis yemas están paseando por ellas. Has cerrado los ojos ante mi contacto. Te acaricio. Porque lo necesitas. Porque yo lo necesito. - siguió haciendo círculos en la puerta, rasgando la textura rugosa, para que Richard pudiese escuchar su caricia. Él, apoyó su mejilla sobre el sonido - ¿Lo notas? ¿Notas mi caricia?

* * *

Richard se incorporó. Incapaz de controlar su llanto. Acercó su mano hasta el pestillo. Escuchó como Kate se levantaba y abrió la puerta. Kate miró con horror lo que le habían hecho. Lo abrazó. Lo estrechó contra ella. - Todo va a ir bien, mi vida. Ya no estás solo. Ahora estoy yo. Estoy contigo. Y todo va a salir bien.

- Kate... - cerró sus ojos, aspirando su aroma, suplicando porque ella lo invadiese de paz.

- Te quiero.

- No me lo merezco.

- Shhh... No digas eso, mi vida. - alzó su rostro y besó sus mejillas, secando el incesante goteo de lágrimas - Ven... - agarró su mano y lo sentó en inodoro - Voy a curarte.

- Pero... - sintió vergüenza.

- ¿Te vas a alejar de mí ahora?

- No, Kate, no... - suspiró agotado.

* * *

Kate buscó el comienzo de la cinta aislante. Estaba a mitad de su espalda. Pudo leer el mensaje. Ver la foto de aquella chica en su camiseta. Su antigua novia. Aquella que tomó la decisión de poner fin a su vida. Despegó todo de su cuerpo. Le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta. Y, entonces, pudo comprobar que en la parte delantera aparecía una imagen de Richard, a sus catorce años, atado a un árbol, disfrazado de payaso, como el centro de burlas. Le pidió que alzase los brazos para arrancarle tanto horror de su cuerpo. Se volvió a horrorizar. En el pecho, le habían escrito, a tinta negra, la palabra 'Asesino'. Tiró la camiseta al suelo con rabia. Posó la palma de sus manos encima de aquella tinta. Como si así, pudiese sanarlo.

- Kate... - era lo único capaz de pronunciar.

- Shhh... Ahora no, mi vida. Ahora solo voy a cuidarte. Voy a curarte. Y después,... después necesito que seas sincero conmigo, porque pondremos punto y final a aquellas personas que te están acosando. No voy a dejar que nadie más, nunca, te haga daño.

- Perdóname... - dijo muy bajito, asustado.

- Mi vida... - Kate besó sus mejillas - No tengo nada que perdonarte, recuérdalo siempre.


	63. Chapter 63

**CAPÍTULO 062**

Algodones. Alcohol. Suavidad. Ternura. Cariño. Amor. Todo entremezclado. La frialdad de un baño se había traducido, en pocos minutos, en una habitación cargada de tanto sentimiento y tanta complicidad que Richard sintió que la fortaleza perdida horas antes, está resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

- Me duele... - se apartó ligeramente cuando el alcohol rozó su herida del labio.

- Probaremos otra cosa. - Kate acercó sus labios y le dejó un tierno beso. - ¿Mejor?

- Hmmm... - intentó sonreír, pero el dolor provocó que su mano, con vida propia, tocase su corte para intentar calmar el quemazón. - No me puedo reír mucho... - se encogió de hombros.

Kate sintió como su piel se erizaba. Richard, ante ella, mostraba tal vulnerabilidad y transparencia como la de un niño pequeño. Creyó ser capaz de leer su alma. Nunca había sentido una conexión similar. Y no se asustó. Por primera vez en su vida, no se asustó por ser parte de alguien. Sintió que tocaba el cielo. Que ese era su lugar. Junto a él. Siempre habían estado predestinados.

- Hay que curarla, para que no se infecte. - Kate volvió a acercar el algodón.

- Por favor... Escuece muchísimo... - suplicó Richard.

- Tengo que hacerlo... - tocó levemente y Richard cerró sus ojos de golpe - Lo siento... Pero es una herida muy fea. Tendríamos que ir a urgencias.

- No, por favor... Estoy bien. Tú me haces sentir bien.

Kate acarició su mejilla con la otra mano. Tocando su pelo. Rozando su frente. Reconfortándolo. Richard movió su rostro para no dejar de recibir las caricias. - Eres un mimoso... - susurró Kate.

- Hmmm... - siguió con sus ojos cerrados. Para Kate fue el reflejo de alguien buscando el cariño necesario para continuar, seguir adelante, mirar al frente y no volver atrás, ni siquiera para coger impulso. Deseó abrazarlo. Abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Aferrarse a él para siempre. Permanecer unidos. - Gracias...

- ¿Por qué?

- Por curarme... Y no las heridas...

- Rick...

- Podría caerme mil veces y mil veces me levantarías.

- Lo haría. - asintió.

- No me lo merez...

- Shhh... - tapó su boca con un beso.

Kate lo besó con suavidad. Acarició su piel y notó ciertos rasguños en sus costados. - Qué te han hecho... - apoyó su frente en la de él. - Sabía que algo te había pasado... Estaba desesperada.

- Lo siento... Pensé... - se entrecortó - ...de verdad pensé que no podría volver a verte. Cuando estaba ahí, tirado... Y, como en las películas, pasó parte de mi vida, parte de mis recuerdos... Lo único por lo que merecía la pena vivir... Alexis y tú. Nuestra cereza. Después, cerré los ojos. Un par de personas me encontraron y me ayudaron. Quisieron llevarme al hospital pero yo solo quería volver a tus brazos. Solo a tus brazos, Kate.

- Cuando te vi llegar, sentí que mi corazón salía por la boca...

- No deberías tener sobresaltos y no estoy ayudando a ello...

La inspectora supo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Se incorporó. Frente a él, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Richard, se levantó y colocó sus dos manos en el vientre de ella. - Si le pasa algo me muero... - susurró, mientras fue descendiendo por el escote de Kate, con besos, hasta llegar al hogar de su cereza. Se quedó arrodillado, con sus manos acariciando la piel. Besando. - Cereza, ¿me oyes? - inspiró profundo - Sí, seguro que sí. Vas a ser tan inteligente como tu mamá. Tendré que aprender de ti. Prometo que lo haré. Todos los días. Acabas de llegar y ya tengo unas enormes ganas de verte y abrazarte. Acariciarte. Besarte. Estrecharte entre mis brazos. Eres tan importante para mí, cereza... - besó un poco más abajo del ombligo - Puede que me llamen loco... Pero ya te quiero... Te quiero con todo mi corazón. - apoyó su cabeza.

- Creo que no puedo enamorarme más de ti...

- ¿No? - alzó su cabeza buscando la mirada de Kate.

- Hmmm... - negó - Me has robado todo el amor... No hay nada que no pertenezca a ti. - dijo Kate con calma mientras Richard dejaba tiernos besos en su vientre. Subiendo. Por su escote. En su cuello. Abriéndose camino hacia su oreja. Activando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su inspectora.

- Te amo... - suspiró Richard, al tiempo que encontraba su boca para hundir su lengua en ella. Un beso embriagador y sensual. Que no pudo durar demasiado porque el dolor del labio, le hizo separarse con rapidez. - Me duele... - se tocó la herida.

- Vamos a tener que posponer besos hasta próximo aviso... - sonrió Kate.

- ¿En serio? - se quejó - Pero si tú si me puedes dar...

- Eso es cierto. - besó su pecho y abrió el agua de la bañera. Se acercó a Richard. Este se quitó las zapatillas y sus calcetines y dejó que Kate desabrochase su pantalón y lo bajase junto a sus boxers. Repitieron el mismo sistema con ella, hasta quedar los dos desnudos.

Kate entró la primera en la bañera y le indicó que se pusiera delante de ella. Esta vez era su momento. El momento de darle todo ese cariño, todo ese amor y toda la atención que él le había estado ofreciendo a cada momento. Richard entró y apoyó su espalda contra ella. El roce del agua, en alguna de sus pequeñas heridas del costado, hizo que se moviese un poco incómodo. Pero Kate sabía que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, así que, para conseguirle un poco de calma, fue dejando besos y caricias por su cuello, por su hombro. Rozó con deleite sus brazos. - Cierra los ojos... - le susurró - Descansa en mí. No va a pasarte nada.

Richard se relajó. Cerró sus ojos. Dejó que cada toque, cada caricia, sanase parte de sus heridas. Intentando olvidar. Intentando no recordar aquellas últimas horas. Agradeciendo que ella estuviese a su lado. Fue respirando. Recuperando la calma. Dejando salir toda su tensión. Y cuando lo hizo, no pudo controlar que las lágrimas cobrasen vida y cayesen a lo largo de sus mejillas. No lo intentó. No quiso ocultarlo. Las dejó fluir. Dejó que su pena saliese. Toda ella. Cansado de ocultar, de tapar, de esconderse. Ya no quería eso. - Te amo... - escuchó la voz de Kate - Jamás pensé que pudiese decírselo a alguien... Te amo. Ahora todo tiene sentido porque estás. Rick, sin ti, ya no sería yo...

Richard apoyó su cuello en uno de los hombros de Kate, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que ella pudiese ver sus lágrimas. Sanar. Solo quería sanar. Con ella. Junto a ella.


	64. Chapter 64

**CAPÍTULO 064**

Durante varios minutos, Kate respetó el silencio de Richard. Dejó que sus lágrimas invadiesen el silencio que compartían. Acarició su cuerpo. Y cuando el agua se fue templando, la inspectora tomó la decisión de salir de allí antes de terminar ambos helados. - Rick... - susurró.

- Hmmm... - completamente relajado.

- Tenemos que salir. El agua se está enfriando y yo...

- Es cierto... - abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó saliendo de la bañera. Cogió varias toallas, se secó y se enganchó una de ellas alrededor de su cintura. Abrió la segunda toalla y se acercó para abrazar a Kate que ya lo esperaba. - Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.

- No sientas nada... Yo también estaba muy a gusto. - lo besó.

- Ven aquí. - la alzó y la dejó en el suelo. - Gracias... - apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Ahora que te has relajado un poco, tenemos que seguir curando un poco tus heridas y taparlas con alguna gasa y espero que esta vez me dejes actuar como la gran enfermera que soy. - sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Pero escuece Kate... - se quejó como un niño.

- Seguro que eres valiente... - acarició sus mejillas mientras Richard la secaba - Ven, vamos a vestirnos y comenzamos con la cura. - agarró su mano y fueron hacia la habitación.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se vistieron cómodos. Camiseta y pantalón de pijama. Después, Kate tuvo que llevar, casi a rastras, a Richard hasta el baño. - Venga, no te hagas el remolón...

- Kate... ¿Es necesario? ¿En serio? Yo creo que podemos dejarlo así.

- No.

- Pero...

- Nada.

- Te gusta mandar.

- Y a ti no te gusta nada obedecer.

- Es que tengo razón.

- Sabes que no. Y, además, no sigas por ahí. No me vas a convencer. - entrando en el baño - Ahora, siéntate en el inodoro.

- Eres imposible... - bufó bajito.

Kate cogió el botiquín sonriendo. Nunca pensó ser feliz siendo responsable de un hijo y ahora, estaba rodeados de ellos. Alexis. Richard. Cereza. Y era completamente feliz. - Prometo que no tardaré nada y que no te dolerá tanto... ¿confías en mí? - se sentó en las piernas de Richard. Este sintió que su respiración se cortaba.

- Si llego a saber que vas a curarme así las heridas, no me quejo tanto inspectora.

- Lo imagino. - acercó sus labios a su lóbulo y le dio un pequeño tirón con sus dientes.

- Kate...

- Voy a torturarte un poquito... A lo mejor, así, me dejas curarte mejor. - Kate tembló cuando Richard la acercó más hacia él y la agarró entre sus manos.

- Creo que yo también tengo el poder de torturarte. - intentó sonreír pero el labio le tiró y contrajo el rostro.

- Te duele mucho... - Kate acarició su mejilla - Está saliendo el tono morado por todas las contusiones.

- Diré que al otro lo dejé peor... - intentó hacer una broma de la situación.

- Ya...

- Ey... - Richard acarició sus caderas por debajo de su camiseta - ¿Y esa voz tan triste?

- Nada.

- Conozco ese nada. - intentó buscar su mirada pero Kate la rehuyó - Kate...

* * *

La inspectora no quiso seguir por el camino de la conversación. Acercó sus labios a los de él. Los acarició. Muy suave. Teniendo cuidado con la herida del labio superior. Le dejó un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior y contratacó con su lengua, invadiendo su boca. Muy lento. Degustando cada milímetro y dejando gran parte de la pasión oculta para no lastimarlo. Después, siguió con sus caricias a lo largo de las mejillas, la barbilla, su mandíbula. Rozando su nariz por su cuello. Dejando pequeños contactos de la punta de su lengua. Lamiendo su piel.

- Kate...

- Shhh... Déjame curarte... por favor... - suplicó.

Kate agarró el final de la camiseta de Richard y sin dejar de besar su cuello, se la quitó. Acarició su cuerpo. Su pecho. Bajó por sus abdominales. Acarició sus costados, contusionados. Y volvió a repetir el mismo camino con besos. Rozó las yemas de sus dedos en los arañazos con pequeños restos de sangre. - ¿Con qué te han pegado? - preguntó como para sí misma, sorprendida por aquel ensañamiento. Cargada de temores y de dudas, pero intentando respetar sus tiempos.

Richard lo escuchó y se tensó. Sus músculos se contrajeron. Nervioso. Su pulso se aceleró. - Está bien... - Kate besó su piel - No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Esperaré el tiempo que me pidas. Sin preguntas. - intentó mostrarse segura aunque no pudo evitar cierto atisbo de tristeza en cada una de las palabras.

- Lo siento... Yo... Es que... - se le cortó la respiración.

- Te quiero. - susurró contra sus labios. Abrió el botiquín y sacó lo necesario para ir curando las heridas - Espero que haya gasas suficientes para tapar todas las heridas. Cerró los ojos. Fuerza. Eso es lo que pidió en silencio. Fuerza para no salir corriendo contra aquellos que habían golpeado a su escritor.

- Meredith... - exhaló Richard como si la pronunciación de aquel nombre hubiese tenido como consecuencia una puñalada en el mismísimo estómago.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó una sorprendida Kate.

- Cuando he ido a la farmacia... Al salir de la habitación estaba ahí.

- ¿Meredith? ¿Tu ex?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí?

- Necesita dinero.

- ¿Dinero?

- Amenazó con enviarme a los Tribunales pidiendo la custodia de Alexis si no accedía a su petición. - Richard sintió frío. Mucho frío. Porque Kate saltó y se alejó de él con cara de pavor.

- ¿Viene a por la niña? ¿Te ha dicho eso?

- No, no es eso. - se levantó e intentó acercarse a ella pero Kate lo apartó y salió del baño - Kate...

- ¿Has visto a Meredith al salir de aquí y en lugar de entrar y decírmelo te has ido?

- Tenía que ir a la farmacia...

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué has traído de la farmacia?

- Kate... - dolido por aquella última pregunta - No me dio tiempo a llegar... - soltó como si no hubiese sido evidente.

- Si hubieses entrado aquí, quizá, no hubiese pasado.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Lo que no sé es qué demonios hace ella aquí... ¿Está en este hotel?

- No lo sé. - la abrazó por detrás cuando ella se descuidó y forcejeó cuando Kate intentó zafarse de sus brazos - Te quiero... - le susurró. Y Kate siguió insistiendo en alejarse de él - Te quiero... Te adoro... No sé vivir sin ti. Por favor...

- ¿Y yo? - gritó - ¿Crees que yo se vivir sin ti? - con toda la fuerza que pudo se soltó de él y lo encaró - ¿Crees que yo sí? - con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Kate...

- ¡Mírate! ¡Mírate en un maldito espejo Rick! ¡Haz el favor de mirarte y dime qué es lo que ves! Porque yo solo puedo pensar que he estado a punto de perderte y que no hubiese podido evitarlo. Otra vez... - alargó sus brazos contra Rick - No... No me toques. No tienes derecho a hacerlo. No quiero que me toques.

La última frase lo destrozó. Cerró sus ojos conteniendo sus enormes ganas de llorar. Richard se alejó. Dio dos pasos atrás. Dejó más espacio entre ambos. Perdiendo fuerza, sus brazos cayeron a los lados. - Lo siento. - incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. La única forma que encontró para no mostrarle su extremada vulnerabilidad. Se sintió confundido. Él solo había querido protegerlas. Pero Kate no lo entendía. Siguió alejándose de ella. Hasta que se tropezó con el marco de la puerta del baño. Entró en él. Cerró su puerta. Echó el pestillo. Se volvió a esconder.

La inspectora se dejó caer en la cama. Tocada. Con tanto dolor que deseó encontrarse en ese mismo instante con Meredith para hacerle pagar por todo. Al final, tomó la decisión más razonable. Llamó a Espósito y a Ryan para intentar solucionar aquel problema de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

- Rick... - susurró Kate al ver como Richard, tras una hora encerrado, salía del baño.

- Estás aquí... - dijo entre una mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

- Claro... ¿Dónde iba a estar?

- Pensé que te habías ido. - se sinceró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te he defraudado. Te he hecho daño. Solo pensé que...

- Yo no soy como ellas. Necesito que dejes de mirarme así. Yo te quiero, Rick. Te amo. Ellas no lo hacían. Si me enfado es porque tengo miedo. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Yo también tengo miedo.

- Ven... - alargó su brazo. Richard comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta quedar a escasos dos pasos. Kate lo miró contrariada al ver que se detenía.

- ¿Puedo tocarte? - susurró.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus brazos podrían resquebrajarse.

- ¿Me perdonas? - le dijo bajito.

- ¿Y tú a mí?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Mis abogados, ante el miedo a que Meredith acudiese a los medios de comunicación, le dijeron dónde estábamos. - comenzó a explicarse.

- No tenían derecho, Rick.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que le daría el dinero. No quiero que se acerque a Alexis. No la quiero cerca de ella. - contuvo sus lágrimas al recordar los malos momentos que su hija había vivido con su madre biológica.

- No le darás el dinero.

- Pero Kate...

- Ni dinero, ni extorsiones. Se acabó. Ya he hablado con Espósito y Ryan. - sonó clara y concisa.

- Sí, te he oído hablar hace un rato.

- Con ellos. Están al tanto de la extorsión y van a mover todos los hilos para poder acabar con esto.

- ¿Y si no podemos?

- Podemos, Rick. Claro que podemos.

- Una de las tantas noches en las que me humilló, bebí. Bebí más de la cuenta. Y borracho, mi lengua se soltó. Y lo que hasta entonces le había ocultado de mi vida, se lo dije.

- Ella ha sido la de la paliza. Ha contratado a...

- Dos hombres. Eran dos. Encapuchados. No he podido verles la cara.

- Irá a la cárcel, Rick. Me da igual si estás de acuerdo o no, pero irá a la cárcel por esto y por lo que te lleva haciendo todos estos años. Encontraremos la forma.

- No quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa.

- Me meto en este lío porque ella me ha metido. Porque si te toca, me toca.

- Sé que lo que quería era humillarme ante ti. - dijo convencido.

- No lo ha hecho. - lo miró, agarrando su rostro - Nadie podrá humillarte ante mí.

- Sentí vergüenza...

- Conmigo no, mi vida. - lo besó.

* * *

Richard la agarró por las caderas. La acercó más a él. Profundizando el beso. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su labio. No le importó. Fue incapaz de soltarla. Aquel beso era la medicina que necesitaba. Aquel beso y sus caricias. A ella. Siempre había sido ella. Ella era su necesidad. Su impulso. Su trampolín. Su fortaleza. Sus ganas de continuar.

- ¿Te has curado las heridas? - preguntó Kate recuperando la respiración y acariciando su labio herido.

- No... - negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Me dejas? - le sonrió.

- Ven... - Rick la llevó hasta el baño y se sentó en el inodoro, colocándola encima de él - Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

- Solo quiero cuidarte.

- Entonces, nos cuidaremos para siempre.

* * *

Kate fue curando, una a una, todas sus heridas. Primero con un poco de alcohol y algodón y luego sellando con una gasa la zona. Richard intentó quejarse lo menos posible y ambos rieron ante sus esfuerzos por mostrarse menos quejica. - ¡Listo! - al tapar la última pequeña herida - Creo que en un par de días, como mucho, estarás completamente recuperado. - acarició su nuca con sus manos, abrazándose a él - Aunque los morados, tardarán un poco más.

- Alexis... - se preocupó por tener que mostrarse ante ella así.

- Se lo explicaremos de forma que pueda entenderlo y no se preocupe.

- Hmmm... - sonrió, feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó mimosa ante el repaso que él estaba haciendo por su cuerpo.

- Te necesito... - susurró Richard en el oído de Kate.

- Rick...

- ¿No te gusto así? - hizo pucheros.

- Vamos... - agarró su mano y lo sacó del baño hasta la cama. Lo puso de espaldas a ella y lo empujó. Se subió encima, a horcajadas y acercó sus labios a su oído - Esta vez seré yo quien te haga el amor lento. Muy lento.


	65. Chapter 65

**CAPÍTULO 065**

Richard cerró sus ojos. Kate lo acariciaba de tal forma que sintió estar tocando el cielo. Era tan suave y tan cuidadosa que su cuerpo reaccionó como activado por un sensor. En apenas cinco minutos estaba a punto de estallar. Y su inspectora, consciente de ello, entre beso y caricia, se movía de tal forma que sus sexos padecían una fricción enloquecedora.

Richard intentó incorporarse y acariciar su espalda pero Kate se lo impidió empujándolo. La miró suplicante y ella sonrió, llena de picardía. Kate se quitó su camiseta y lo besó, mientras fue desenganchando el sujetador, que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. - Las manitas quietas, escritor...

- Kate... Eso es imposible... Me muero si no te toco... - volvió a intentar dar la vuelta a la situación pero Kate fue mucho más rápida que él y saltó de la cama - ¿A dónde vas?

- Estate quieto... - Kate buscó por su maleta y en uno de los bolsillos encontró el objeto deseado, sus esposas - Veras como ahora vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera contigo. - sonrió perversa.

- Joder Kate... - sintió como su sexo se endureció mucho más ante la perspectiva que se plantaba ante él - Voy a reventar... - bufó.

- Soy consciente de ello. - se mordió su labio inferior dirigiendo su mirada ante el bulto que aumentaba bajo su pantalón.

- Kate... Estoy malito... - pidiendo compasión.

- No te preocupes, que seguro que dentro de un rato no te acordarás de eso... - acercándose hasta la cama, balanceando las esposas.

- Ahora es cuando me gustaría estar al 100% de mis facultades.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es que no lo estás? - se sentó encima de él, rozándose.

- No seas mala, Kate... - se incorporó abrazándola y devorando su boca - ¡Oh, mierda! - se apartó y se tocó el labio – En este momento, me odio a mí mismo.

- No seas tan quejica... - lo empujó - Ahora déjame a mí. - Me encanta el cabecero de esta cama. - sonrió - Es perfecto para las esposas.

- Kate...

- Dame un brazo. - esposó su brazo izquierdo y en el movimiento, uno de sus pechos, encajó en la boca de Richard que lo succionó con maravillosa habilidad. - Rick... - Kate se contrajo de excitación.

- También quiero jugar... - Rick lamió su escote con infinita ternura.

- Ahora vamos con la otra... - sonrió Kate esposando su muñeca derecha. Y sufrió el mismo ataque de Rick en su otro pecho - Rick... - jadeó cuando la punta de su lengua acarició su protuberancia.

- Me encanta saborearte... - susurró su escritor cuando la soltó.

* * *

Kate rasgo con sus uñas, suavemente, los brazos de Richard, que estaban completamente estirados. Él, expuesto ante ella. Ella, encantada con la perspectiva que tenía por delante. - Eres completamente para mí... - susurró en su oído. Chupó su lóbulo de forma sonora y Richard tembló subiendo sus caderas para conseguir una mayor fricción.

- Hmmm... - cerró sus ojos - Nunca he sido de nadie... - susurró sincero - Solo tuyo, Kate...

La inspectora siguió su ataque a lo largo de su cuello, dejando un pequeño mordisco en su pulso, mientras sus manos, acariciaban su piel, teniendo cuidado de no tocar aquellas zonas golpeadas. Una de sus manos, fue buscando su contacto a lo largo del pecho. Milímetro a milímetro. Llegó a su ombligo y comenzó a hacer círculos. Sus labios llegaron hasta su pecho y aferró con sus dientes sus pezones. Richard se movió ante la sensación de electricidad.

- Kate, si quieres que dure algo, vamos por mal camino. - le informó nervioso.

- Esto no es una competición, mi vida. Quiero que dures lo que puedas durar. - pegó sus labios a los de él mientras aquella mano que rozaba su ombligo se coló por su pantalón hasta alcanzar su erección. La mano de Kate y el roce de la tela de lo boxers hicieron que el escritor alzase sus caderas de forma automática. Kate comenzó a masajearlo suave. Acariciando su pene. Su largura. Sintiendo como con cada toque iba endureciéndose cada vez más.

- Kate... Joder... - movió sus brazos y se frustró aún más. Kate estaba resultando implacable y su sexo estaba sufriendo de forma concienzuda su ataque mortal. Su mano subía y bajaba. Suave. Y de pronto rápido. Suave. Y, de nuevo, rápido. Richard apretó su mandíbula. Apenas habían comenzado y estaba a punto de correrse como un adolescente. - Para... Para... - suplicó - No... Voy... A... Aguantar... ¡Kate! - gritó cuando la inspectora coló su mano por su ropa interior y choco su piel con su piel. Su agarre fue fuerte, seguro y él sintió que todas sus fuerzas estaban a punto de desfallecer.

- Me gusta sentirte tan duro, mi vida... - le susurró buscando la aceleración de su pulso. Pasó sus labios rozando los suyos - ¿No te gusta sentir como mi mano te acaricia? - le preguntó melosa - Sentirte así, en mi mano, consigue humedecerme por completo... - tiró de su labio inferior.

- Kate... Por Dios... - cerró sus ojos fuerte - Entre... tu mano y tú voz...

Kate sonrió. Él estaba a su merced. Vio su imagen. Dejándose llevar. Entregándole todo. Su excitación aumentó. Se acercó a su oído. - No veo el momento de sentirte dentro...

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Kate... Me rindo. - suspiró ante su toque demoledor.

* * *

La inspectora que notó su líquido pre seminal, sacó su mano y fue bajando, dejando besos y pequeños roces de su lengua por su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó su pantalón y, junto a sus boxers, los bajó hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Cuando alzó su rostro, pudo ver como la erección de Richard estaba preparada para la acción.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo mirándola? - preguntó extasiado.

- ¿Tú que crees? - le miró morbosa.

- No aguanto mucho más y quiero sentirte Kate... ¿No puedes soltarme?

- No tengo intención, escritor. - a cuatro patas fue subiendo hacia él. Su boca rozó la punta de su erección.

- ¡Kate!

- Shhh... - abrió su boca y fue colándola dentro, con pequeñas acometidas, forrando sus dientes para rozar y dejar ciertas presiones que volvieron loco a Richard.

- Joder, joder, joder... - era incapaz de dejar de pronunciar la palabra. Y Kate no se detuvo. Atacó sin piedad. Paseó su lengua a lo largo de su extensión y lamió su punta, mientras una de sus manos acarició y pellizcó sus testículos. - ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Por Dios, para! - tiró de sus esposas, dejando cierta marca en sus muñecas - Joder, Kate, me corro... Por favor... - alzó su rostro.

Y fue peor el remedio. Vio de primera mano cómo Kate chupaba su pene y no pudo soportarlo más. Se corrió.

Para Kate no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando lo notó palpitar y a los pocos segundos, un líquido atravesó su garganta. Cuando lo soltó, fue subiendo hacia él, sin dejar de besar su piel. - Kate... - dijo bajito - No es justo... Yo no quería que fuese así... - se quejó.

- ¿No te ha gustado? - con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Me ha encantado, pero yo quería que disfrutásemos los dos.

- Yo también he disfrutado. - lo besó.

- Ya entiendes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - le susurró.

- Tócate. – le pidió – Quiero ver cómo te tocas...

* * *

Kate lo entendió al momento. Sobre él, abrió sus piernas con cierta timidez pero segura de querer hacerlo. Coló una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna. Y cuando se tocó en su clítoris, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás de forma instintiva. Cientos de gemidos escaparon de su boca cuando comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos rítmicamente. Richard, atónito, embelesado y encantado, era incapaz de pestañear. Cuando Kate cruzó su mirada con la de él, aquella sensación le hizo estallar. Se arqueó y se dejó ir en un grito.

- Ha sido increíble, Kate... - le sonrió sin poder dejar de mirarla.

- Yo... - se sonrojó un poco - Nunca lo había hecho con público...

- ¿Has disfrutado? - preguntó preocupado.

- Hmmm... - acercó sus labios a los de él - Contigo todo es mucho mejor. - De pronto notó que algo, tras ella volvía a endurecerse y no pudo evitar reír - Creo que tú también has disfrutado bastante...

- No tengo suficiente... Contigo nunca tengo suficiente...

- Eso me encanta... - lo besó.

- ¿Podrías soltarme?

- ¿Tú que crees? - lo picó.

- Por favor...

* * *

Kate cogió la llave de la mesilla y lo desató. Richard no tardó ni un segundo en dar vuelta a la situación y dejarla, de espaldas, contra el colchón. - Estás fuerte... - sonrió Kate.

- Estoy loco por estar dentro de ti... - y se lanzó a devorar su boca, mientras una de sus manos se perdía por sus pliegues húmedos para deshacerla en caricias.


	66. Chapter 66

**CAPÍTULO 066**

Ramón, Carmen, Jim y Martha llegaron un día antes al pueblo. Kate, Richard y Alexis se quedaron un tiempo más en la capital, paseando por sus calles decoradas con motivos navideños. Cuando llegaron al cruce, Alexis se puso muy nerviosa, intentando saltar de la parte trasera del coche, al delantero.

- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? - se giró Kate.

- ¡Viene Papá Noel! - gritó.

- Sí, mi vida, pero viene esta noche...

- Sí, mami... Pero hoy es todo el día fiesta... - le explicó.

- Ya veo... - Kate miró a Richard que sonreía, feliz.

- A mí no me mires, inspectora...

- ¿Y a quién voy a mirar sino? Seguro que tú tienes que ver mucho en esa fiesta...

- ¡Mi papi se disfraza!

- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Te vas a disfrazar papi?

- Era una sorpresa, calabaza... - Richard.

- ¿Por qué? Yo ya lo sabía... - miró sin comprender.

- Y yo también. - confirmó Kate sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Porque te conozco.

- Eso no vale... - bufó - Me chafáis todas las sorpresas...

- ¡Mira papi! ¡Mami! - indicó mirando hacia la verja.

* * *

Richard y Kate sonrieron. El espíritu navideño había invadido a todos los adultos. La verja estaba decorada con luces de Navidad y se iluminaban al ritmo de la música. La niña tenía tanto que ver, en la ilusión que todos transmitían, que sus padres, no pudieron evitar, mirar hacia atrás, y observarla embobados.

La pequeña sonreía encantada. En aquellos ojos había una luz especial. La luz de la esperanza, de la alegría, de la fe, del amor, de la ilusión. Esa luz que solo un niño es capaz de transmitir. Aquella que un adulto termina por olvidar y lo anhela ante cada año nuevo. La inocencia de creer que todo es posible. La capacidad de permitirse soñar. Porque si dejas de soñar, la magia desaparece.

Richard aparcó el coche en la entrada. Y cuando bajó, sus pies se clavaron en seco. A lo lejos, entre los sonidos de las canciones navideñas, un sonido lo transportó. Por un momento cerró sus ojos. Escuchó atento. Sí, era ese sonido. El sonido que había compartido por tantos años junto a su abuelo. Sonrió tímidamente. Cargado de emoción. Evocó su imagen. Y llegó. Lo vio en su locomotora, esperando por él. Como su abuelo sonreía al verlo llegar corriendo. Como le ayudaba a subir junto a él. Como le explicaba cada detalle de la maquinaria, del mando de control. Su paciencia infinita. Y un nieto que era incapaz de pensar en una vida sin su abuelo. Fue capaz de sentir su mano, acariciando su cabeza, cuando recordaba una de las lecciones que le ofrecía diariamente.

Kate, a dos metros de él, emocionada, sujetaba a Alexis entre sus brazos. Richard se acercó a la verja y abrió la puerta. Al dar su primer paso, dejó de respirar. Una locomotora eléctrica hacía su recorrido. Aquellas vías, rodeaban la casa. No faltaba ni un detalle. Varias estaciones. Gente esperando en ella. Túneles. Montañas. Y el sonido. El sonido del aviso de frenada ante una nueva parada.

Incapaz de moverse, se quedó esperando a ver llegar de nuevo la cabecera de la locomotora. - Fíjate bien, mi vida... - le susurró Kate, a su lado. Y Richard lo hizo. Se fijó bien. Dos personitas estaban dentro. Un abuelo. Un nieto. Los reconoció. Hechos a base de cartón. Dos muñecos, clavados a ellos. Cuando él era pequeño. Cuando su abuelo lo llevaba a disfrutar de infinidad de viajes. Sonriendo.

Richard se agachó, entre los vagones delanteros un pequeño sobre iba dirigido a él. - 'Por mucho que mi cerebro te olvide, mi corazón nunca lo hará'. - Aquella última frase fue lo único que faltaba para que su emoción saltase. Varias lágrimas cayeron.

Kate, dejó a Alexis en suelo y la pequeña calabaza saltó a los brazos de su padre.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Es tu deseo! ¡Tú deseo especial! - lo estrechó con sus bracitos.

- Sí, calabaza... - fue capaz de pronunciar mientras se aferraba a ella y ocultaba sus lágrimas en el hombro de su hija.

- Se cumplió papi.

- Es increíble... - se secó las lágrimas y acarició las mejillas de su hija, besando su frente.

* * *

En el porche de la casa, el resto de adultos miraban embelesados. Aquel amor. Su amor. El que Kate sentía por Richard. El que Richard sentía por Kate. Y ese pequeño milagro. Alexis. Capaz de curar sus heridas y las de sus padres. Una familia.

El escritor se incorporó y se volvió hacia Kate. - Me has engañado...

- Un poquito...

- Así que querías quedarte a ver un museo...

- Hmmm...

- Ya... - agarró sus caderas y la acercó hasta él, sin dejar espacio entre medias - Me has salido muy culta...

- Es una suerte... - se mordió su labio inferior cuando vio acercar sus labios. Se detuvieron a un escaso milímetro de distancia. Provocándola.

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecerte? - susurró. Kate se encogió de hombros. - Esto que has hecho por mí... No tengo palabras para describirlo. Es mi deseo, convertido en realidad. Mi abuelo. Yo... Me hubiese gustado tanto que os conocierais... - exhaló con deseo antes de atacar su labio inferior. Mordisquearlo. Besarlo. Rozar la punta de su lengua en él.

- Rick... - Kate lo apartó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo encontrar - No estamos solos... - se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada hacia el porche.

- No sé si me gustas más cuando te desinhibes entre mis brazos o cuando te muestras tan tímida... Creo que es una mezcla de ambas... - apoyó su frente en la de ella - Ven calabaza. - se giró para alzar a su hija - ¿Te has enterado del deseo especial que quiere mamá?

- Hmmm... - asintió Alexis feliz - Lo cambió.

- ¿Lo cambió?

- Sí, papi. Lo dibujó. - la pequeña se mostró encantada de saber el secreto de su madre.

- ¿Me habéis espiado? - Kate se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la enfadada.

- Un poquito, mami... - le indicó con sus deditos.

- Sois unos tramposillos... - se inclinó para hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - rio a carcajadas.

* * *

Richard estuvo junto a su locomotora durante un par de horas, junto a Alexis y Kate, explicándoles todos los detalles, todo lo aprendido de la mano de su abuelo. El resto de día pasó con pequeños sobresaltos y pequeños regalos que iban apareciendo por sorpresa en diversos sitios de la casa y para cada uno de ellos. Hasta que llegó la noche. Y el momento de la cena.

Todos estaban preparados, alrededor de aquel majestuoso árbol de Navidad. Alexis, con su vestido como de princesa, correteaba feliz, alrededor de todos, junto a Max, que ladraba incontroladamente.

- ¡Mami! - corrió Alexis hacia la puerta del salón cuando Kate apareció - ¡Qué guapa mami! - la abrazó por las piernas.

Richard se quedó boquiabierto. Durante los meses que llevaban juntos, nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una cita típica. Habían ido enamorándose con el día a día. Y la vorágine de la amenaza, los había trasladado a otro país. El escritor no había dispuesto de ese momento en el que ves bajar a tu novia con un estupendo vestido, coqueta, agarrando tu mano y frente a una noche inolvidable. Es cierto que habían tenido momentos increíbles. Pero, en ese instante, sintió que algo se habían perdido por el camino. Ante él, estaba la mujer más deslumbrante del mundo. Vestida de rojo. Quitándole el hipo. Y tardo menos de un segundo en correr hacia ella.

- Ey... - susurró Kate, bloqueada, ante su mirada.

- Ey... - sonrió, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella - Estás... Eres...

- ¡Está muy guapa papi! ¡Díselo! - Alexis a su lado, con los bracitos en jarra, dirigió a su padre, ante la risa de todos.

- Eso calabaza, está impresionante... - acarició la mejilla de Kate - Estás increíble.

- Gracias, Rick... - se sonrojó.

- ¿Preparada para darles la sorpresa a todos? - susurró en su oído.

- Hmmm...

- Perfecto... Y luego, cuando todos estén durmiendo... Llegará tu deseo especial.

- Pero...

- Alexis y yo lo hemos preparado todo.

- Y los regalos... - preguntó algo confusa.

- Esa parte, será el día de Navidad por la mañana... y te encantará.

- ¿Con tu disfraz?

- Hmmm... - la besó.

- Todo esto es increíble, Rick. Tú. Alexis. Sois lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Nuestros padres con nosotros... - lo abrazó.

- Vamos a disfrutar de la Navidad, mi vida. De la primera de todas las que vendrán. - los tres juntos se acercaron al resto de la familia, con unas horas mágicas por delante.


	67. Chapter 67

**CAPÍTULO 067**

Richard se ofreció a retirar la mesa cuando terminaron de cenar. Y al volver de la cocina, comenzó a repartir una caja pequeña cada uno de ellos. 6 cajas.

- Ahora, iremos abriendo esta pequeña sorpresa todos a la vez... - sonrió como un niño - En 3... 2... 1... ¡Abrirlo! - gritó feliz, atento a como todos abrían la caja.

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Todos menos Kate y Alexis, que sonrieron y se miraron cómplices. En cada una de esas cajas, había un modelo diferente de patucos.

- ¿Richard? - preguntó Martha mirando a su hijo. Richard alzó las cejas feliz. - ¡Ay madre mía! ¿Esto es lo que pienso?

- ¿De verdad hija? - preguntó Jim, emocionado.

- ¡Síiiii! - saltó Alexis poniéndose de pie en su silla - ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! - aplaudió. Kate se enterneció tanto ante la pequeña que la cogió entre sus brazos para estrecharla y llenarla de besos.

- Vas a ser la mejor hermana del mundo. - le susurró.

- Sí, mami. La mejor. - le coló sus bracitos por el cuello para aferrarse a ella.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! - se levantó Ramón feliz y abrazó a Richard. Después, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Hasta que todos terminaron abrazándose con todos.

* * *

Aquella noche, Ramón y Carmen se quedaron a dormir en la casa de Richard. Hicieron un pequeño cambio. Ellos dormirían en la habitación de Alexis y la pequeña, con sus padres. Así, al día siguiente, todos estarían preparados para su gran actuación estelar.

Richard dejó en mitad de la cama a Alexis, completamente dormida, en cuanto subieron a su cuarto. Cuando giró su cabeza para buscar a Kate se dio cuenta que había salido a la terraza y que temblaba un poco.

- Kate... - la abrazó por detrás - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensaba...

- Imagino en qué...

- Me hubiese gustado que ella estuviese aquí. Y no porque sea Navidad... sino porque es un momento tan especial para mí, para nosotros. - se acarició su vientre y Richard apoyó una de sus manos junto a la suya.

- Aunque no la veas, está junto a ti. Sé que no es consuelo, que puede ser una estupidez...

- No lo es... - se giró para quedar frente a él - Tú siempre estás... Con tus palabras, tus caricias... Haces que mi vida sea mucho más fácil y doy gracias por ello. Cada día.

- Antes me sentía una mierda, Kate... Desde que estoy contigo siento que puedo con todo. Me haces sentir especial.

- Lo eres. Para mí, lo eres. - lo besó.

- Ven. Vamos. - agarró su mano y lo llevó hasta la salita.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Tu regalo...

- Pero ¿no es mañana?

- Este no. Este es para ti y ahora. - sonrió - Siéntate, por favor.

* * *

Kate se sentó en el sofá mirándolo detenidamente. A los pocos segundos, Richard apareció a su lado con una carpeta llena de papeles.

- Cambiaste tu deseo a última hora. Lo dibujaste. - le tendió su dibujo. Una casa. Un hogar. Con sus dos plantas. Su jardín. Una pequeña piscina. Un perro correteando alrededor.

- ¿Cómo lo supisteis? - le preguntó sonriente.

- Alexis es una gran investigadora...

- Trabaja para ti...

- En esto de la Navidad se pone de mi lado... - rio.

- Ya veo... - acarició su mejilla.

- Pensé que no tendríamos por qué esperar a que nuestros hijos tuvieses una edad exacta.

- ¿No?

- Hmmm... - negó - Bueno... Mira... - le tendió la fotografía de una casa, a las afueras de la ciudad, con un magnífico jardín.

- ¿Y esto?

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es como si mi dibujo hubiese cobrado vida... - se sorprendió ante lo que Richard le mostraba.

- Sí, es increíble, ¿no te parece? Envié tu dibujo a la empresa que me ayudó en la compra de la casa de los Hamptons... Me enviaron varios ejemplos en poco tiempo. Alexis y yo los estuvimos mirando juntos.

- ¿Esto es lo pienso?

- Hay que hacer obra. Pero he pensado que cuando volvamos, podemos vivir en tu apartamento e ir arreglando la casa, hasta que esté lista. Tal y como la quieras decorada.

- Pero Rick... Esto es demasiado...

- Es nuestro hogar, Kate. Eso nunca será demasiado.

- ¿Por qué eres así, eh?

- Bueno,... Estoy un poco nervioso - movió todos los papeles - Verás... ¿Te acuerdas del piso de tu vecino?

- ¿El que estaba en venta?

- Ese mismo. Pues ya es nuestro.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hmmm... - asintió - Para cuando lleguemos, estará completamente unido al tuyo y...

Kate se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Con tanta efusividad que Richard cayó de espaldas en el sofá y gran parte de los papeles se perdieron por el suelo. La inspectora lo devoró hasta quedar sin aliento. - Kate...

- Hmmm...

- Si me desconcentras no podré terminar la sorpresa y mañana Alexis se enfadará conmigo, porque ella debe continuar con su parte...

- Pero...

- Si, ya sé... Un día recuérdame la historia que le conté hace un tiempo a Alexis. En resumen, Papá Noel solo trae regalos a los niños. Los adultos nos sorprendemos los unos a los otros.

- Madre mía... - rio - Eres único...

- Sí, un poco loco sí que estoy... - buscó algunos de los papeles y comenzó a tenderlos en la mano de Kate - Tú dibujaste la casa de tus sueños y cada una de las estancias... Saqué una foto a cada una de ellas y las envié a los decoradores. La idea, en la casa que nos ha gustado, quedaría así...

* * *

Kate fue viendo cada una de las imágenes. El salón. La cocina. Los baños. El que sería su dormitorio. Las habitaciones de los niños. Todo estaba allí en sus manos. Sus dibujos hechos realidad en forma tridimensional. Todo era tan real que no pudo contener la emoción.

- Kate... ¿No te gusta?

- A veces eres bobo, Richard Castle... - se quejó entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué he hecho? - preguntó preocupado.

- Es increíble Rick... Es todo perfecto. Es mi sueño. Esto es lo que quiero y tú lo estás convirtiendo en realidad. Yo quería un hogar. Ese era mi deseo. Recuperar el hogar que hace años me arrebataron unos delincuentes. Y tú... Tú has hecho todo lo posible porque lo vuelva a tener. Todo lo que sueño, lo quiero contigo. Todo.

- Te amo... - agarró su rostro y la besó - Regresaremos después de Navidad, Kate. Y pelearemos contra todos.

- Eres lo mejor de mi vida. - le devolvió el beso.


	68. Chapter 68

**CAPÍTULO 068**

Kate y Richard acompañaron a Alexis una vez acordaron la fecha de vuelta a Nueva York y el proceso de mudanza y cambio de domicilio. La pequeña dormía profundamente cuando ellos se metieron en la cama. Kate la atrajo hacia sí para tenerla más cerca de ambos y Richard sonrió abiertamente.

- Ey... ¿Y esa sonrisa? - se giró hacia él, que estaba abrazado a su espalda.

- Me encanta como la cuidas y como la quieres. Es algo que siempre me va a sorprender y a lo que nunca me quiero acostumbrar.

- Rick...

- Si me acostumbro a ello, nunca valoraré lo suficiente todo lo que le quieres. Y quiero valorarlo. Quiero hacerlo siempre.

- ¿Y qué persona normal no la querría o no la cuidaría? Si se gana el corazón de todos.

- Nuestra calabaza es increíble.

- Como su papá.

- Y como su mamá. - retiró el tirante de su camisón y comenzó a dejarle desde el cuello hasta el hombro pequeños mordiscos.

- Rick...

- No es justo...

- ¿El qué? - sonrió siendo consciente de lo que vendría a continuación.

- Que justo esta noche te hayas puesto este modelo nuevo de pijama, cuando sabes que tengo que contenerme.

- ¿Crees que lo he hecho aposta?

- No lo sé, pero es una tortura.

- Eres un exagerado...

- A mí me gustaría verte en mi situación.

- ¡No me hagas reír! - agarró su mano y la dejó colocada en su vientre - Tenemos que descansar. Cereza y yo también estamos con sueño.

- Entendido. - dejó un tierno beso en su piel.

- Te prometo que este camisón y similares los verás más habitual en mí.

- Yo te prefiero sin nada. - susurró. Kate giró su rostro y lo besó

* * *

Aquella mañana fue diferente. Para todos. Pero, especialmente, para Kate. Hacía años que se había prohibido disfrutar de cualquier símbolo de la Navidad y todo había cambiado. Su vida había dado un vuelco. Al abrir sus ojos, encontró a una pequeña, a su lado, sentada, tocando su cara, intentando despertarla.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- ¡Es Navidad, mami!

- Sí, mi vida.

- ¡Tenemos que bajar!

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- ¡Con Papá Noel!

Kate comenzó a reír. - ¿Qué ha tramado papi?

- Papá Noel viene, me deja mis regalitos y luego le deja prestado uno de sus trajes.

- Y estará esperándonos...

- ¡Sí, mami! ¿Bajamos?

- Me cambio y bajamos. - le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

Cuando bajaron al salón, se encontraron con una increíble estampa. Ramón, Carmen, Martha y Jim, estaban sentados alrededor de un Papá Noel con el pantalón, en la parte trasera, rasgada, entregándoles sus respectivos regalos y haciéndoles prometer que durante ese próximo año serían muy buenos. Kate no supo si echarse a reír o lanzarse a sus brazos por ser alguien tan increíble. Alexis, en cambio, no se lo pensó tanto y salió corriendo a sus brazos.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - lo estrechó con sus bracitos.

- ¡Buenos días calabaza! ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¡Sí! - asintió sonriente - Papi...

- Dime.

- Tienes el pantalón roto. - le susurró.

- ¿Sabes que ha pasado?

- ¿Qué? - dijo bajito como si fuese un secreto de ellos dos.

- Que Papá Noel llegó esta noche, y al entrar por la chimenea, se enganchó con el pantalón... Ha engordado un poco este último año... Y claro, se rompió. Así que se tuvo que cambiar de ropa y me dejó este. - se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, papi. No te preocupes. Nosotros te queremos igual.

- Eso me gusta, calabaza. - acarició su cabecita - Creo que debajo del árbol, hay algunos regalitos para tí. - le indicó, mientras la pequeña saltaba de sus brazos, saludaba a sus cuatro abuelos y se abalanzaba sobre los regalos debajo del árbol.

* * *

Richard se disculpó ante los cuatro más adultos de la casa y acercándose a Kate, la llevó fuera de casa, al jardín.

- Rick...

- Shhh... Soy Papá Noel.

- Papá Noel con el culo al aire.

- ¡Qué descarada, inspectora! ¡No se debería fijar en esas cosas! Mire que es una mujer comprometida... - bromeó.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Es una sorpresa... si te lo digo, pierde la gracia.

- Anoche...

- Anoche fue anoche. Y hoy es Navidad. Y hay más regalos.

* * *

Llegaron hasta la zona de los rosales. Kate se quedó sin habla. Ante ella, a base de pétalos azules, había un mensaje: 'Te amo'. La inspectora estrechó fuerte su mano con la de Richard.

- Rick... - Y descubrió que bajo esa promesa de amor, había varios folios colgados.

- Acércate, Kate. - le dijo Richard soltando su mano.

Kate dio varios pasos al frente y agarró los folios. Era el comienzo de un libro. Una nueva novela. 'Para Kate, mi amor'. Leyó, en silencio, aquellos primeros párrafos. En esas líneas estaba su historia. El principio de su amor.

- Esto...

- Es nuestra historia. - se acercó a ella y debajo de su disfraz, sacó un libro.

- ¿Es un libro? - lo miró sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Tengo amigos... - la miró con inmensa ternura - Quería regalarte algo tan especial... Aquí está nuestra vida, desde el principio. Para tí y para mí.

- ¡Eres increíble! - se abrazó a él.

- Es mi primera novela romántica. - le confesó - Espero estar a la altura.

- Aunque pienses lo contrario, eres un magnífico escritor.

- Me miras con buenos ojos.

- 'Tú luz, entre mis sombras'. - pronunció el título. Y acarició la portada. Un pequeño túnel, oscuro y al final de él, una pareja, entrelazando sus manos caminando hacia el final del pasado y el comienzo del futuro. - Me gusta.

- Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo. - sonrió.

- ¿Me lo leerás?

- No sé, no sé...

- Todas las noches, Rick... Por favor...

- Lo haré, Kate. Lo leeremos cada noche. Es en primera persona, así que... Creo que no quedará mal mi voz.

- Yo también tengo algo para ti...

- ¿Además del tren?

- Hmmm...

- Porque lo del tren no va a poder ser superado por nada en el mundo.

- Puede que sí...

- Por cierto, en la nueva casa, tenemos que tener una habitación para poder tenerlo expuesto.

- Lo imaginaba. - achicó sus ojos mirándolo y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

- Quedó perfecto...

- Ramón me ayudó un poquito.

- Pero tú tuviste la idea.

- Eso sí. - lo besó - Pero esta noche, te aseguro, que conseguiré superar lo del trenecito. - le susurró al oído, rozando sus dientes en su lóbulo.

- Madre mía... - susurró.


	69. Chapter 69

**CAPÍTULO 069**

- ¿Qué piensas? - preguntó Kate a un pensativo Richard, centrado en las vistas que tenían desde la esquina del rosal.

- En todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para sentirnos hoy así. Me siento bien. Me siento feliz. - sonrió - Disfrazado como un auténtico Papá Noel. Sin perder esa esencia infantil que tanto te gusta. - le guiñó un ojo y besó su frente.

- Vienen cosas increíbles.

- A veces siento que todas estas cosas buenas no me pertenecen.

- Mírame. - esperó a que sus ojos se entrecruzasen - Esto es lo que siempre te ha pertenecido. El resto de cosas, no. - Lo besó.

* * *

Cuando regresaron con el resto de la familia, continuaron con la entrega de regalos. Perfumes, ropa, juguetes, detalles más personalizados... Aquella mañana pareció un pequeño bazar. Y la más pequeña de la casa fue la que más disfrutó de todo ello.

- ¡Mami! - se abrazó a su cuello al subirse al sofá.

- Dime, cariño.

- ¿El año que viene mi hermanito ya estará?

- Claro que sí, mi vida. Serán sus primeras navidades.

- ¡Ah! Entonces, tendré que apuntar en la carta su deseo especial.

- Lo haremos. - besó su frente.

- ¿Cansada? - se acercó Richard.

- La verdad es que un poquito. Imagino que será normal. Algún síntoma de embarazo. Lo bueno es que no tengo nauseas. - sonrió.

- Si necesitas ir a descansar, sube un rato. Aquí abajo los despisto.

- Creo que puedo aguantar un poquito más. - acarició su mano.

- Mami... Yo te acompaño. - bostezó.

- Mira, otra que también está cansadita. - Richard.

- Ha sido un día intenso. - Kate.

- Papi...

- Sorpréndeme, calabaza...

- El año que viene, hay que decir a Papá Noel que no te deje un pantalón roto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Son las primeras navidades de mi hermanito! - puso sus bracitos en jarra.

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Se lo dejaremos explicado en la carta de los deseos especiales.

- ¡Sí, papi!

* * *

Martha se acercó hasta ellos. - Kate, ¿por qué no subes ya a descansar? Nosotros recogeremos todo aquí.

- Gracias Martha, pero...

- No hay peros que valgan. Las dos estáis cansadas. Entre los cuatro, recogeremos todo. ¿Verdad, hijo?

- Me parece una de tus mejores ideas de 2013. - sonrió.

- Mi hijo siempre tan gracioso...

- Está bien... - asintió Kate. Cogió a Alexis en sus brazos y, tras despedirse, subieron a dormir.

* * *

Richard se entretuvo recogiendo la mesa y el resto del salón hasta que su madre apareció a su lado. - Hijo...

- Dime... - la miró sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no subes tú también con ellas?

- Os ayudo, no queda mucho, y luego subo.

- Kate está muy cansada. Se le notaba en la mirada. Y creo que estaría más a gusto si estuvieses con ella.

- Madre...

- Es un sabio consejo de los míos.

- No me parece bien dejaros con todo esto.

- Aprovecha que por una vez, me quiero hacer cargo. ¿Cuántas veces ha sido al revés?

- ¡Gracias, madre! - le dejó un tierno beso en su mejilla y salió a acompañar a sus dos mujeres.

* * *

El escritor subió las escaleras, tranquilo, sonriente. No escuchó ningún ruido, por lo que entendió que las dos estarían ya en un profundo sueño. Abrió la puerta de su habitación sigilosamente. Allí estaban. En la cama. Abrazadas. Dormidas. Entró en el baño.

Después de un día con su disfraz rojo, se lo quitó. Se le escapó una risa tonta al ver el agujero del pantalón. Menuda metedura de pata que había tenido al engancharlo con una de las esquinas de la chimenea. La puerta se abrió. La cabeza de Kate, son una sonrisa, hizo su presencia. Entró y lo abrazó por detrás.

- Te he oído entrar. Estabas tardando y...

- No pudiste controlar tus enormes ganas de abrazarme... Lo entiendo... Soy irresistible. - bromeó.

- Eso es exactamente lo que iba a decir. Me lo has quitado de los labios. - besó su espalda.

- De los labios... - se giró - lo único que quiero quitarte son miles de besos. - la besó.

- He chafado un poco nuestra noche, ¿eh! - preguntó algo avergonzada por su pijama de ositos, el regalo de Alexis.

- ¿Lo dices por este pijama tan sensual? - bromeó, besando sus labios.

- ¡No te rías! - le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- A mí me gustas siempre. - se giró, cogió el pantalón del pijama y se lo puso.

- Sé que te prometí que esta noche...

- Esta noche nada, Kate. Estás cansada. No me voy a enfadar por eso. ¿En qué clase de persona me convertiría?

- Eres un cielo. - lo besó - Le verdad es que estoy, realmente, agotada. - lo abrazó y se apoyó en él.

- Tendremos que irnos acostumbrando a ciertos efectos del embarazo...

- ¿Te seguiré gustando?

- ¿Cómo? - rio sorprendido.

- Ya sabes... cuando empiece a hincharme...

- ¡Oh! Me va a encantar verte hinchadita. - coló sus manos hasta su vientre.

- Eso lo dices ahora...

- Ahora y siempre, mi vida. - acercó sus labios a los de ella. Dejó un timido mordisquito en su labio inferior y cuando Kate abrió su boca, suspirando, coló su lengua para profundizar el beso. Mientras sus manos, se metían debajo de la ropa y acariciaba su piel, justo donde su cereza estaba creciendo.

Kate, apoyó su frente en el pecho de Rick recuperando su respiración. - Qué difícil es controlarse contigo... - susurró.

- Y contigo... - pronunció él bajito.

- Es que me tocas... - junto una de sus manos con las de Richard que, en círculos, acariciaban su piel - Y pierdo la cabeza.

- Y la compostura, inspectora... - le picó.

- Graciosillo...

- Vamos a dormir o dejaré de ser un caballero si me sigues reteniendo en el baño. - buscó su cuello y lo besó.

- Eres tú el que me retiene a mí... - le dio un leve empujón, jugando, y salió del baño sonriendo. Se metió en la cama, dejando un espacio tras ella. Richard tardó poco en acoplarse. - Te has puesto camiseta para dormir...

- Es para alejarte de la tentación...

- ¿Tienes frío?

- La verdad es que estoy un poco destemplado, así que ten cuidado con mis pies que están helados. - sonrió en su cuello dejando pequeñas caricias con sus labios.

- Puede que te haya pegado el resfriado... - dijo preocupada.

- Pues si es así... Seré fuerte y me enfrentaré a él. - bromeó.

- Abrázame fuerte... - susurró Kate.

- Todo lo fuerte que sé. - le dijo bajito, en su oído.


	70. Chapter 70

**CAPÍTULO 070**

Sintió pesadez. Incapaz de abrir sus ojos. Como si dos pesas tirasen de sus párpados. Algo eterno. Lejano. Desprovisto de fuerza. Y un dolor inmenso. Tembló. - Rick... - escuchó bajito, a lo lejos. Intentó enfocar. Pero le resultó imposible. Solo vio oscuridad. - Mi vida... - volvió a escuchar. Intentó sonreír. Reconoció su voz. Aquel sonido aterciopelado. Ella. Siempre había sido ella.

- Kate... - pronunció. El dolor atravesó su garganta.

- Shhh... - notó como le palpaba la frente - Estás ardiendo mi vida... - besó su frente - Hay que bajar esta temperatura...

- Tranquila Kate. Mi hijo cuando se pone malo o lo hace a lo grande o no lo hace... - Martha salió de la habitación para traer paños de agua fría mientras Ramón y Jim, buscaban una farmacia de guardia. Carmen, acompañaba a Alexis.

- Kate... - siguió repitiendo.

- Shhh... Estoy aquí. - acarició sus mejillas - Contigo no gano para sustos, mi vida. - le apartó el edredón y las sábanas.

- Toma Kate... - entró Martha cargada.

- Gracias, Martha. - la miró preocupada - Espero que encuentren pronto esa farmacia porque estamos perdidos del mundo.

- Todo saldrá bien. - Martha se sentó frente a Kate, observando a su hijo.

- Se encontraba mal...

- Kate, no podías adivinar que se pondría así. Teníamos que haberte dicho que cuando coge la gripe, lo hace de verdad. Todo a lo grande, ya sabes cómo es él. - intentó hacerla sonreír, pero sin éxito.

Kate, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Miró el reloj. Hacía media hora que Ramón y Jim habían abandonado la casa. Aun tardarían en regresar. - ¿Alexis? - preguntó Kate.

- Está con Carmen. - se acercó a ella - Es un poco de fiebre. Nada que un poco de frío y un medicamento no pueda solucionar.

- Lo sé... Pero... Siempre he oído que altas temperaturas en personas adultas no trae nada bueno... No sé cuánto lleva así... Lo oí delirar y fue cuando me desperté.

* * *

El tiempo pasó lento. Para la inspectora fueron los peores minutos que había vivido desde la muerte de su madre. Angustiada por una temperatura que no bajaba. Hasta que oyó la puerta de entrada y bajó desesperada a por el medicamento. A la misma velocidad que bajó, subió. Richard apenas fue consciente cuando Kate le ayudó a ingerirlo. - En un rato se pasará, mi vida... - acercó sus labios a su oído - Necesito que abras los ojos, Rick. Que me mires con esos ojos azules...

- Katie, cariño... - se acercó su padre - ¿Por qué no vas a descansar algo? Yo me quedo pendiente de él.

- No, papá.

- Estás embaraza. No creo que caer enferma sea lo mejor.

- No.

- Katie... No seas cabezona, anda.

- No, papá.

- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Richard y enfermas por contagio?

- Lo entenderá. Cuando yo estuve mal no se separó de mí. Yo tampoco lo haré.

- Es diferente.

- Papá...

- Katherine... Haz caso a tu padre, ¿sí? Con cualquier novedad, te avisaré sin falta. - Martha.

Kate, a regañadientes, salió de la habitación y se metió en la salita. Echada en el sofá, tapada con una de las mantas, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todos los buenos momentos vividos en aquellas cuatro paredes. Concentrada en ello, se durmió.

* * *

- Madre... - Richard abrió los ojos.

- Hijo... - Martha se acercó sonriendo.

- Me encuentro como si me hubiesen pegado una nueva paliza...

- La gripe... Te deja KO, como siempre...

- ¿Y Kate?

- Ahora le aviso.

- No, no, no... - intentó mover sus brazos sin mucho éxito.

- Hijo mío, si no le aviso, me matará...

- No quiero contagiarla. Por favor... - miró con sus ojos cristalinos por las altas temperaturas sufridas - ¿Puedes entender eso?

- Sí, lo hago. Pero ella va a insistir en entrar.

- Impídelo. - se mostró seguro.

- No sé quién es más cabezón de los dos, si tú o ella... ¡Qué combinación más explosiva! - bufó.

- Richard... - entró Jim.

- Jim...

- No quiere que Kate entre. Teme contagiarla. - Martha.

- Estoy de acuerdo con él. - Jim.

- Entonces, Jim, no dejes que pase. - Richard.

- Eso ya... Va a resultar complicado. - Jim.

- Pero, tiene que entenderlo... - susurró Richard perdiendo fuerza en su voz.

- Veremos hijo... Veremos... - Jim, en bajito, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Kate abrió sus ojos. Miró el reloj. Dos horas. Habían pasado dos horas desde que había entrado en aquella habitación. Saltó preocupada y cruzó la habitación en un segundo, llegando al pasillo algo desorientada. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jim y Martha, frente a ella, la miraban preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - Kate.

- Mi hijo... - se quejó Martha - ¡Es tonto!

- No entiendo nada... ¿Ha despertado? - Kate.

- Sí, hija. - asintió Jim.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado? - se enfadó la inspectora.

- Porque él nos lo pidió. No quiere que te contagies. - Martha.

- ¡Que manía os ha entrado a todos con lo mismo! - alzó la voz, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación.

- No lo intentes hija... - le advirtió Jim.

- ¿Por qué? - Kate.

- Cuando se ha dormido, hemos salido un momento a la cocina. Al volver... ¡se ha encerrado en la habitación para que no entres! - Martha.

- ¿Cómo? - Kate aporreó la puerta - ¡Rick! ¡Ábreme! ¡Haz el favor de no hacer el tonto!

- Madre mía... - Martha miró a Jim con cara de circunstancias.

- Aquí se va a liar... - Jim.

- ¡Rick! - siguió golpeando - ¡Rick! ¡O abres la puerta o la tumbo!

- Aquí ya estamos sobrando Martha... Hazme caso... - susurró Jim. Martha asintió y dejaron a Kate frente a la puerta, vociferando.

- Kate... - se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Rick... - Kate se apoyó - Ábreme...

- Estás embarazada...

- Bien, me alegro de que la fiebre no te haya perjudicado los recuerdos... - ironizó.

- Estás enfadada...

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No te puedo dejar entrar.

- ¿En serio?

- Entiéndelo...

- ¿De verdad?

- Kate... No te enfades... Sabes que tengo razón...

- Recuerda una cosa...

- ¿El qué?

- Tú lo has querido... - y con esta última frase, Kate, bajó las escaleras. Unas escaleras que la separaron de Richard en los siguientes días.

* * *

Richard estuvo alrededor de seis días encerrado en su habitación. Con las visitas de Martha, Jim, Ramón y Carmen que se fueron turnando para atenderlo. Kate, no volvió a intentarlo. Por un lado, lo agradeció. Por otro, sintió tanta angustia que su estómago se cerró, multiplicando sus nauseas. Haberla alejado de él era lo mejor. O eso le decía su cabeza. Porque su corazón, estaba en duda.

- ¿Y Kate? - preguntó a su madre.

- Bien, hijo. - sonrió.

- No suenas muy convincente.

- Está enfadada... No lo dice... No lo quiere reconocer, pero está enfadada... - le informó.

- Pero mamá...

- Sé lo que vas a decir. Y te entiendo...

- Pero...

- Estos días he visto en su mirada tanta angustia por ti... No era rabia por no haberla dejado estar a tu lado, era tristeza por haberla alejado cuando la necesitabas... Quizá todos debimos ser más comprensibles con ella.

- La cagué...

- Lo hicimos todos...

- Yo más... Estaba malo. Creí que era lo conveniente. No quería que enfermase.

- Tendrás que hablarlo con ella y empezar el año con buen pie... - bromeó.

- Gracias madre... Tus ánimos son abrumadores...

- Todos estamos contigo. - le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

El 31 de diciembre llegó. Richard despertó con energías renovadas. Se duchó. Se vistió y bajó a preparar el desayuno para todos. Poco a poco, el resto de la familia fue bajando.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - corrió Alexis a sus piernas, abrazándolo.

- ¡Calabaza! - la alzó - ¡Qué alegría verte!

- ¿Ya estás bien papi? ¿Quieres un besito de los míos?

- ¿Uno solo? ¡Quiero miles de besos! - le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - rió la pequeña feliz de poder volver a su padre.

- Esto de prepararnos el desayuno es todo un detalle hijo... - Martha acarició su hombro.

- Richard, ¡qué alegría verte tan recuperado! - Jim entró sorprendido y con cierta preocupación por la que se avecinaba.

* * *

Kate, a los cinco minutos, entró en la cocina. Se quedó bloqueada al ver a Richard pero su rabia, su enfado, pudo mucho más que las ganas de echarse a sus brazos. Así que pasó por su lado con un simple 'buenos días'. Se preparó su desayuno y se sentó junto a los demás, sin muchas más ganas de hablar. Jim y Martha se miraron cómplices pero optaron por no meter baza. Richard se sentó al lado de su inspectora pero su alegría duró poco porque ésta, se levantó y salió hacia el salón diciendo que iba a ir preparando todo para la cena de nochevieja.

- Papi...

- Dime, calabaza...

- Mami está enfadada... - lo miró seria - ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Es que al estar malito, le dije que no entrase a la habitación para no contagiarla.

- Pero ella te quiere mucho, papi. Solo te quería cuidar. Como cuando yo estoy malita y tú no te apartas de mí. Porque me quieres mucho. - explicó como si fuese algo evidente - A veces haces cosas raras, papi.

- Sí, cariño. A veces soy un tonto... - besó su cabeza y salió a buscar a Kate.

* * *

Katherine Beckett era terca. Como una auténtica mula. Si creía tener la razón, no daba su brazo a torcer. Se mantenía firme hasta el final. Esa convicción propia era la que le había mantenido a flote en los peores momentos. Ahora, estaba ahí. En un salón. Colocando plato, cubierto, cubierto, y copa. Un comensal. Plato, cubierto, cubierto y copa. Segundo comensal. Oyó un par de pasos tras ella. - Kate... - escuchó un susurró. No se volvió. No estaba preparada. Darse la vuelta y soltar todo lo contenido, sería dañino para él. Así que se limitó a seguir con su tarea. Plato, cubierto, cubierto, y copa. Tercer comensal. - Por favor... - la voz volvió a sonar, un poco más débil. Plato, cubierto, cubierto, y copa. Cuarto comensal. - Perdóname... - hizo como si aquella palabra no hubiese salido de su voz. Plato, cubierto, cubierto, y copa. Quinto comensal. Dos más y podría salir de allí. Buscar refugio antes de caer rendida ante él. - Te quiero... - escuchó bajito, como un tímido suspiro. Plato, cubierto, cubierto, y copa. Sexto comensal. - Sé que cuando acabes de poner el último cubierto, saldrás del salón, como si no me hubieses escuchado. Porque verme, no me has visto. Ni siquiera te has girado un solo segundo... Alexis, con cuatro años, me ha hecho entender por qué querías cuidarme. He sido un tonto... Solo quedan unas horas para 2014 y me gustaría poder empezar el año abrazado a ti... - Richard esperó un gesto diferente en ella. No lo hubo. Plato, cubierto, cubierto, y copa. Séptimo comensal. Kate terminó, y salió del salón, sin cruzar una palabra con él.

* * *

- Papi... - llegó Alexis desde la cocina - ¿Quieres que te ayude con mami?

- Tranquila calabaza... - derrotado en el sofá.

- Ella me escucha.

- Le he hecho un poco de daño.

- ¿Tiene una pupa?

- Hmmm...

- A mí siempre me las curáis con un besito... Podemos darle un besito.

- Ven aquí. - la abrazó - ¿Sabes? ¡Eres increíble!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre me lo dices!

- Hijo... - entró Martha.

- Dime madre...

- Me quedo con Alexis...

- Estoy bien. - sin comprender.

- Papi, me quedo con la abuelita y hablas con mami...

- Eso hijo, que tu hija pilla mejor las indirectas que tú. - se burló de él. Richard les sacó la lengua a ambas y respiró. ¿Sería capaz de empatar la batalla con Kate o le ganaría el segundo round?

* * *

Subió a la primera planta. Todas las habitaciones tenían la puerta entornada, menos la suya. La de ellos. Esa puerta estaba completamente cerrada. Se acercó. Cogió la manilla. Intentó abrir pero estaba cerrada. Apoyó su frente en la madera. - Kate... - susurró sabiendo que no tendría respuesta alguna.

Permaneció al otro lado durante varios minutos. Pensando. Tramando un plan para conseguir que Kate hablase con él. Pero todos ellos se esfumaban de su mente cuando se daba cuenta que ninguna de sus ideas le aseguraban abrir esa puerta. Así que probó con algo que siempre funcionaba, la sinceridad. - Kate... Sé que estás ahí... Que no quieres escucharme, pero yo necesito pedirte perdón. No quiero que te vayas nunca. Quiero que estés, a mi lado, siempre. En lo bueno. En lo malo. A cada paso que demos. Aunque a veces pierda el sentido y cometa errores. Sabes como soy. Los miedos me avasallan y me equivoco pensando que tomo la decisión acertada. Me he dado cuenta que tengo algo que decirte y que yo solo se... Y es que... Cuando el temor me invada y esté diciendo que te vayas, estaré diciendo, a gritos, que te quedes.


	71. Chapter 71

**CAPÍTULO 071**

Richard lo intentó todo durante el día, hasta que, para evitar que Alexis fuese testigo de más encuentros desagradables, desistió. Esperó hasta la hora de la cena. Allí tendría la suerte de verla sí o sí. Jim y Martha optaron, también, por mantenerse al margen hasta que fuese necesaria su actuación.

El escritor se encerró en el despacho de abajo y agradeció sentirse inspirado para escribir. De esta forma, su mente, ocupada, no le jugó malas pasadas. Solo cuando Martha le advirtió que era la hora de cambiarse de ropa, reaccionó. Su propia madre le advirtió que entrase a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse. Le quedó claro que aquella nochevieja iba a ser inolvidable por una estupidez cometida.

* * *

Llegó al salón antes que nadie. Se paró delante del árbol, acariciando cada figura, especialmente aquella que había elegido junto a Kate. - ¡Papi! - entró Alexis vestida como una auténtica princesa.

- Vaya calabaza, ¡estás increíble! - al alzó.

- Mami me ha puesto guapa. - asintió sonriente.

- Sí, estás muy guapa.

- Tú también papi. Muy guapo. - se abrazó a su cuello. Y se atragantó. No por el abrazo de su hija sino por la entrada de Kate al salón. Justo el vestido que a él le volvía loco. Aquel que compraron juntos en su visita a Madrid. - ¿Estás bien papi? - Alexis miró hacia la puerta, se bajó de los brazos de su padre y salió corriendo hacia su madre. - ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Qué guapa!

- Gracias, cariño. - sin apartar su mirada de Richard. Martha, tras ellos y testigo de todo aquello, hizo señas a Alexis para que la acompañase. La pequeña, tan lista como su abuela, sonrió y se fue con ella.

* * *

Si hubiese estado acostumbrado a ganar, hubiese salido a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo. Su vulnerabilidad y sus miedos hicieron acto de presencia. Y se culpó por ello. Incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Deseando tocarla. Y con sus pies atados al suelo. Kate se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí. De aquel calor atroz que invadió toda la atmósfera. - Kate... - susurró Richard como si aquel fuese su último aliento. - Perdóname... He sido un tonto... Pero pensé que si le pasase algo a cereza por mi culpa, no me lo podría perdonar... Tendría que haberlo hablado contigo y no haberme encerrado como un niño... Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para poder abrazarte, ¿sí? - Kate dio un paso adelante, sin mirarlo - Kate... - rasgó en aquel incómodo silencio que creó ella - Sabes que no soporto estar así contigo. Que soy incapaz. Y puede que me merezca tu reacción... Te quiero... Y cuando quiero cometo estupideces... ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

- Rick... - expresó exasperada.

- Lo entiendo. Estaré esperándote siempre. Lo único que te pido es que esta noche sea especial para Alexis. Sé que no es necesario comentarlo, pero ya me siento bastante culpable por haber provocado todo esto. - salió por la cristalera del salón hacia el jardín, ocultando sus lágrimas.

* * *

- Katie... - apareció Jim ante su hija - ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente?

- Papa...

- Escúchame. Me he mantenido al margen. Pero esto es ya inaguantable. No ha hecho nada malo. Estaba enfermo. Es más, aún no está del todo recuperado y podrías estar a su lado, cuidándolo como decías días atrás... Creyó que hacía lo mejor. Todos lo creímos. Si cerró la puerta fue porque sabía que tú entrarías sí o sí. ¿Tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo que él en la misma situación? Se preocupó por ti y por el bebé que viene de camino. ¿Es tan grave eso? ¿De verdad? Porque yo acabo de ver a un hombre destrozado, a punto de las lágrimas, saliendo por esa cristalera para, ni siquiera, molestarte al pasar a tu lado. Lo estás castigando. Y, sinceramente, no creo que haya motivos para hacerlo.

- Papá...

- Nunca te he visto tan feliz como con esta familia. Él te ha cambiado. No puede ser que te olvides de todo lo bueno que tiene. No puedo creer que no pelees por quitarle esos miedos que provocaron en él. ¿No crees que se merece tener una mujer a su lado con la fortaleza suficiente para tirar del carro cuando él se equivoque o no tenga fuerzas? Porque hija, por si no lo sabes, en eso consiste compartir nuestra vida con la persona que elegimos.

- Lo único que deseo es abrazarlo. - susurró la inspectora.

- Pues déjame decirte que lo disimulas muy bien.

- Le quiero como a nadie...

- No creo que esté muy seguro de ello ahora mismo.

- Es que es muy cabezón.

- Habló la persona más indicada...

- Te estás poniendo de su lado.

- Del que tiene la razón. Y tú lo sabes. Pero te cuesta reconocer que has magnificado tu respuesta a una pequeña tontería de él.

- Me muero por abrazarlo. - reconoció.

- Si yo hubiese estado una semana sin tocar a tu madre, también me hubiese desesperado. Sobre todo, sin motivo aparente.

- ¡Papá! - arrugó los labios sin querer imaginarse a sus padres.

- Anda Katie... Sal a buscarlo y deja de torturarlo ya. - la abrazó - Esto que te voy a decir ahora, lo negaré siempre, porque un suegro debe mantener una imagen ante su yerno pero... ese hombre te quiere como nadie lo haría nunca.

- Nunca pensé que lo encontraría...

- Entonces, estás tardando en ir a por él.

- Gracias papá... - dejó un beso en su mejilla y salió tras Richard.

* * *

Richard, subido al poyete de la verja, frente a aquel rosal que tanto le costó ver crecer, susurró. Como si hacerlo, fuese una catarsis interna. - Feliz año abuelo... Es absurdo seguir hablando a la estrella que más brilla, ¿verdad? Pero como me dijiste que siempre me vigilarías desde allí... No quiero perder la costumbre. ¿Te acuerdas cuando lo hiciste? Fue poco antes de que tu enfermedad te diese el asestado final y tu memoria se quedase en blanco... - respiró sonoramente - He metido la pata. Me entró un poco de miedo... Y ya sabes como soy cuando el miedo me visita. Hago cosas sin sentido. Estaba tan enfermo y con tanta fiebre que me entró cierto temor por si Kate se contagiaba y nuestra cereza se veía afectada. Fui un tonto. Me encerré cuando lo que quería era estar con ella. ¿Te pasó lo mismo con la abuela? ¿Sentías que si no la tocabas te faltaba el aire? Porque a mí me pasa. Y si está enfadada como ahora, sin mirarme, sin dejarme acariciarla o susurrarle cuanto la quiero, tengo la sensación de respirar aire a un 10% de mis posibilidades. Lo justo para sobrevivir y mantener la esperanza de que me perdonará. - intentó controlar sus lágrimas pasando sus yemas entre sus ojos - No tiene que ser nada fácil lidiar conmigo, ¿eh abuelo? ¿Cómo lo hacías? A lo mejor me puedes dar algún consejo para que yo se lo explique a Kate... Para que no pierda la paciencia conmigo y no se termine alejando... Porque cuando me entran mis locuras de niño cabezón, no le gano a nadie... - miró hacia aquella estrella brillante, justo la pegada a un lado de la luna, esperando una respuesta - ¿Y cuándo la abuela no te quería escuchar? ¿Cómo lo hacías? ¿Cómo conseguías que volviese a ti? - se abrazó a si mismo al sentir varios escalofríos, su gripe se resistía a abandonarlo - Siempre te escuché decirle, 'Si no te hubiese encontrado, tendría que haberte dibujado en mi vida'... ¿Crees que si yo pruebo conseguiría un beso, como tú lo hacías?

- Sí... - escuchó un susurró. Giró su cabeza. Kate. Su Kate. Estaba allí. Hablándole a él. Solo a él. Con varias lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Saltó a su encuentro. Frenó a un milímetro de su boca.

- Si no te hubiese encontrado, tendría que haberte dibujado en mi vida... - le susurró muy bajito, casi sin aliento, por si alzar un poco la voz, rompiese el sueño de tenerla a su lado. Kate acarició sus mejillas, secando el resto de las lágrimas. Acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó.

Cuando sus bocas chocaron, gimieron. Gimieron de deseo, de perdón, de esperanza. De esa necesidad animal que crece en cada poro de la piel cuando uno es consciente que, la necesidad de ser amado por la persona que se ama, es la mejor locura que se inventó a lo largo de la historia.


	72. Chapter 72

**CAPÍTULO 072**

Un beso. Un gesto tan sencillo, podría rellenar un libro entero de sentimientos. Podría ser el perdón perfecto. Ese que necesita el alma para cicatrizar sin dejar huella. Para cerrar los ojos y abrirlos. Comenzar de cero. Sin mirar atrás. Entrecruzar las miradas. Sonreír. Saber que todo irá bien. Que se está en el mismo barco. Navegando hacia el mismo horizonte. - Kate... Perdo...

- Shhh... Somos unos cabezones los dos. Estamos aprendiendo a caminar juntos. Y tendremos días complicados pero lo importante es saber que estamos juntos.

- Juntos. - asintió sin dejar de mirarla. Acarició sus mejillas como si llevase una eternidad sin hacerlo. Quiso tocar su piel. Notarla cercana. - No vuelvo a hacer el tonto, Kate. Si dejo de tocarte...

- ...dejo de respirar... - sonrió dejando un pequeño roce de sus labios en los suyos - Yo también. - Sintió un pequeño tembleque en él - Aún no estás recuperado del todo... ¿Me dejarías cuidarte?

- Hmmm... - sonrió.

- Bien, me van a matar pero tengo una idea diferente para esta noche... - tiró de él hacia la casa.

* * *

Subieron hasta su habitación. Richard, confuso, no dijo nada. Se dejó llevar. Kate comenzó a desnudar a Richard hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Buscó un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y se lo puso. Le guiñó un ojo sonriente. - Kate... Me pierdo...

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Claro...

- Entonces, ayúdame ahora a mí. - Richard no dejó que se lo pidiese dos veces. Controlando su respiración, le quitó el vestido y los zapatos.

- ¿Qué pijama quieres? - sonrió.

- Sé cuál te gustaría a ti. - se aferró a su cuello besándolo - Pero piensa en uno que le guste a Alexis.

- ¡Eso es fácil! - en un segundo le fue ayudando a ponerse un pantalón, con dos caras de ositos en los bolsillos traseros, y una camiseta, con un osito en el pecho izquierdo.

- Es su favorito... - mordisqueo su labio inferior.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora espéranos aquí... No salgas para nada, ¡eh!

- Prometido.

* * *

Kate dio todas las explicaciones del mundo en la planta baja de la casa. Y ninguno de ellos puso ninguna pega. Es más, aplaudieron su decisión. Así que a los pocos minutos entró a la habitación, con Alexis de la mano. - ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - corrió en su pijama favorito hacia él y se tiró a sus brazos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú pijama favorito!

- ¡Sí!

- Ahora vengo... - les informó Kate, guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¿Tú sabes de qué va la sorpresa?

- Papi... si es sorpresa no te lo puedo decir.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Pillina! - le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

- ¡Papi! ¡Papi ¡Papi! ¡Ay que risa! ¡Para! ¡Para! - retorciéndose entre los brazos de su padre.

- ¿Estáis empezando la fiesta sin mí? - llegó Kate cargada con varias bandejas de comida.

- Te ayudamos. - Richard dejó a Alexis en el suelo y ayudó a Kate con la segunda bandeja que la había dejado en el recibidor. - Huele muy bien.

- Mejor sabrá... - lo besó.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya no estáis enfadados! - aplaudió.

- No, mi vida. Tú papi y yo somos como dos niños pequeños pero nos queremos mucho. - se agachó a su altura y la abrazó.

- Voy a por la tele, un momento. - anunció Richard que fue hasta la pequeña salita y volvió al momento junto a los cables. - ¿Ya lo tenemos todo?

- ¡Sí, papi!

- ¡Genial! - cerró la puerta y se acercó a sus dos mujeres para estrecharlas entre sus brazos - Esta nochevieja va a ser la mejor. - besó la frente de Alexis y dejó un beso en los labios de Kate.

- ¿De verdad te gusta la idea? - Kate.

- Me parece perfecta. - Richard.

- ¡Vamos a comer en la cama! - gritó Alexis riendo.

- Ven... - Kate la dejó en medio de la cama - ¿Acercamos las bandejas a las mesillas y vamos cogiendo todo desde ahí?

- ¡Tenemos uvas! - se alegró Richard como un niño.

- Ya me han explicado la tradición. Hemos cogido las más pequeñitas para que Alexis las pueda comer tranquilamente.

- Y tan pequeñitas... ¡Yo también quiero de esas! - se quejó en broma.

- Tú eres grande papi. - puso sus bracitos en jarra, de rodillas en la cama.

- Tu papi es un niño grande, cariño. - Kate sonrió.

- Es que la piel...y como tenga pepitas... Me va a sentar fatal... - bufó como un niño pidiendo una golosina.

- Está bien... Pelaré las uvas... - rio Kate.

- ¡Gracias! - se abalanzó sobre ella y cayeron en la cama a carcajadas. Alexis se unió a la fiesta subiéndose encima de su padre.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!

- ¡Oh! ¡Parar! ¡Parar! ¡Parar! - se quejó Richard, entre risas, ante las cosquillas que estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Te ganamos papi!

- ¡Eres un quejica, mi vida! - Kate consiguió que tanto la niña como ella quedanse encima de él y Richard se rindió. Estiró sus brazos, apoyados en la cama, a modo de rendición.

* * *

Los tres sentados en la cama, con la tele encendida, dieron buena cuenta de la cena. No faltaron pequeñas bromas que amenizaron la noche y la alegría de la pequeña, encantada de estar en la cama con sus padres.

- ¿Qué? - sonrió Kate, ante la mirada de Richard, que había sido incapaz de dejar de tocarla desde la reconciliación.

- Mira... - Alexis se estaba adormilando.

- Cariño, ¿quieres apoyarte mejor? - Kate abrazó a Alexis.

- Tengo que aguantar mami, queda poco... Tengo que comer mis uvitas. - se acomodó en sus brazos.

- Si quieres cierra los ojitos y te despertaremos un poquito antes. - Kate.

- Hmmm... - asintió Alexis.

- Gracias... - pronunció Richard.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacer de este último año el mejor de nuestras vidas y darnos un futuro.

- A veces pienso que no eres real, que eres ese sueño de niña del príncipe azul y, a veces, me da miedo y reacciono de forma cabezona.

- A partir de ahora tomaremos las decisiones juntos.

- Cualquier decisión.

- Cualquiera.

- Te quiero, escritor. - acercó sus labios a los suyos.

- Te quiero, inspectora. - se besaron.

- Cariño... - Kate acarició la cabecita de Alexis - Quedan cinco minutitos.

- Mami... - susurró dormida.

- ¿No quieres ver como tu papi se atraganta con sus uvas enormes? - sonrió la inspectora.

- ¡Sí, mami! - rio Alexis abriendo sus ojos.

- ¡Qué bonito calabaza! ¡Riéndote de tu papi! - Richard besó su cabecita.

- Solo un poquito papi. - se incorporó mirando a su madre y sin perder su sonrisa.

- Vale, recuerda cariño que suenan doce campanadas, una uvita por cada una de ellas. - Kate le pasó su plato.

- Hmmm... Mami, ¿y si no me da tiempo?

- Lo comes a tu ritmo, cariño.

- Vale. - asintió.

- Yo también. A mi ritmo. - Richard, jugando con sus uvas peladas.

- ¡Tú eres grande papi!

- No quieras hacer trampa, mi vida. - sonrió Kate, guiñando un ojo a Richard.

- Cereza tiene que ser un niño para que igualemos fuerza... - susurró haciéndose el ofendido, provocando la carcajada de ambas.

* * *

Doce campanadas. Año nuevo. Una uva por campanada. Los tres juntos. En sus pijamas enfundados, compartiendo una cama cargada de ilusión, esperanza, vida y amor. Alexis terminó justo a tiempo, con esas diminutas uvas que fueron buscando meticulosamente horas antes. Richard, entre bromas, terminó varios segundos después y Kate terminó un poco antes al hacer varias trampas.

- ¡Feliz año nuevo! - saltó Alexis en la cama, aplaudiendo.

- ¡Feliz año cabalaza! - Richard la agarró y entre Kate y él la tumbaron en la cama, buscaron la piel de su tripita y comenzaron a hacerle pedorretas, entre las risas incontroladas de la pequeña.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! - rio, feliz. Su primer año nuevo marcado de felicidad, tras aquellos que supusieron una pesada carga invadida de desesperanza.

A los pocos minutos de estar aferrada al cuerpo de Kate, Alexis cerró sus ojos, agotada. - Se durmió... - susurró la inspectora.

- Está feliz, mira su rostro...

- Hmmm... - Kate se acercó hasta Richard y lo besó - Feliz año...

- Feliz año, mi vida... - apoyó su frente en la de ella - Gracias por el regalo que nos has hecho esta noche.

- Va a sonar muy egoísta pero después de estos últimos días, quería estar sola con vosotros.

- Me gusta que seas egoísta.

- Rick...

- Espera. - leyó su pensamiento. Se incorporó en la cama, cogió a Alexis en brazos. La dejó, de nuevo, un poco más a la izquierda de la cama. Kate se acopló abrazándola y Richard se posicionó detrás de ella. Se pegó a su espalda. - ¿Así?

- Siempre sabes lo que quiero... - pronunció feliz.

- Eso es bueno... - besó su cuello.

- Hmmm...

- ¿Crees que podemos hablar bajito hasta que nos durmamos?

- Podemos hablar todo lo que quieras... - acarició su cuello con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su olor.

- Puede que estés acostumbrado a otro tipo de noche en estas fechas... Pero para mí las navidades no tenían sentido y este año, quería estar así, con nuestra hija, contigo...

- Con nuestra cereza... - la abrazó - Me gusta estar aquí, así, abrazados, hablando...

- Estos días sin poder tocarte...

- No lo volveré a hacer... - coló su mano por su camiseta y acarició su vientre - Te he echado de menos, cereza... Mucho... Feliz año para ti también. El año que viene ya podrás celebrarlo con nosotros y lo haremos así, de nuevo, como una tradición.

- Gracias por entenderme, Rick...

- Te quiero. - buscó sus labios y la besó.


	73. Chapter 73

**CAPÍTULO 073**

Kate despertó. Algún rayo de luz se coló por las rendijas de la ventana, justo en sus ojos. Vio a Alexis respirando en profundidad. Se giró. Sonrió. Richard estaba completamente relajado. Acariciando sus caderas, como siempre. Desde que habían comenzado a dormir juntos, había sido incapaz de no tocarla. Su piel debía estar en contacto con su piel. Y eso le gustaba.

Adoraba esa necesidad. Bajó su mano hacia su vientre. Se acarició. Pensó en cereza. Una sonrisa, cargada de emoción, le invadió. Un hijo. O una hija. Algo que creyó que nunca pasaría en su vida. Nunca había sido capaz de ver su futuro, rodeada de una familia. Pero la vida le había sorprendido con creces.

Alzó su mano. Acarició el contorno de su cara. Acarició su nariz. Sus pómulos. Dejó un beso en el párpado de su ojo izquierdo. Otro en el derecho. Besó su barbilla. Dejó un pequeño mordisco. - Kate... - susurró Richard sonriente. La apretó más contra él, entrelazando sus piernas.

La inspectora continúo con su ataque de caricias hasta que Richard abrió sus ojos. Se sonrieron. - Buenos días, mi vida... - la besó de forma tierna. Apoyó su frente con la de ella. - Me encanta despertar así, con tantas caricias.

- Estabas tan relajado durmiendo...

- Hmmm...

- Me encanta tocarte y acariciarte cuando duermes. Vas despertando poco a poco, sonriendo...

- Sé que eres tú y me encanta sentirte.

- ¿Crees que nuestros padres se enfadarían por la decisión de pasar la nochevieja en la habitación?

- No creo. Ellos son bastante independientes.

- Eso es cierto.

- Kate...

- Uy, ese tono... - sonrió.

- He pensado que es hora de volver. - pronunció serio.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Es necesario que nos enfrentemos a todo de una vez. Y cuando acabe, poder enfrentarnos al futuro con tranquilidad. - acarició su mejilla.

- Me da miedo volver.

- Lo sé.

- Y perder la cabeza. Volver a enloquecer por el caso de mi madre.

- Yo también tengo miedo.

- Y no escucharte. No atender a razones.

- Kate...

- Sé que tenemos que volver. Pero no quiero enfrentarme al caso de mi madre. No todavía.

- Yo pensé...

- No voy a poner en riesgo a cereza. Cuando ya esté con nosotros, entonces decidiremos.

- ¿Segura?

- Ayer, al hablar con Esposito para felicitarle el año, hablé con él sobre el tema. Dicen que todo está tranquilo. Controlado.

- Está bien. Eso quiere decir que si volvemos y no nos metemos con el tema, ¿no pasará nada?

- Eso es. - asintió, besando su frente - Si metemos la nariz en el caso, todo estallará. Por eso, cuando tomemos la decisión, debemos hacerlo asumiendo todas las consecuencias.

- Bien, Kate. De acuerdo.

- Volveremos a comisaría a trabajar en los casos que vayan saliendo.

- Hmmm...

- Ahora mismo no puedo poneros en riesgo por el pasado. Ahora mismo no.

- Kate... Sabes que cuando tomes la decisión, estará ahí.

- Hmmm...

- Bien. Tenemos que empezar a preparar todo. Volveremos a Nueva York en dos días. ¿Te parece bien?

- Perfecto.

- Nos espera un nuevo apartamento, ampliado. - sonrió.

- Tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

- Y no te olvides de la casa. Tendremos que ir tomando decisiones hasta que quede a nuestro completo gusto.

- Eres increíble, Rick.

- Lo sé. - bromeó, besándola.

- ¿Crees que en la nueva casa podré pintar alguna de sus paredes?

- Por mí, puedes pintar cada una de ellas.

- Pintar fue mi forma perfecta de transmitir toda mi rebeldía. Después, me aparté de todo lo que significaba. Y vosotros, esta felicidad, me ha devuelto las ganas de dibujar.

- Tendrás que dibujar a nuestra cereza. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Será un niño. Como tú. Con tus ojos azules.

- Te veo muy convencida...

- Lo sé. Sé que será un niño.

- Bueno, si no sale tan guapo como yo, no te preocupes, puede que al nacer, tirasen mi molde... - rio.

- ¡Oh! ¡Baja modesto que sube Richard! - rio junto a él.

- Será mucho más guapo que yo, porque tendrá parte de ti.

- Tú eres perfecto para mí. - lo besó.

* * *

Alexis despertó. Se giró y vio a sus padres besándose. Trepó por su madre y se metió en medio de ambos sonriente. - ¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Yo también quiero un beso! - aplaudió con sus manitas.

- ¡Todos los besos del mundo para nuestra calabaza! - gritó Richard mientras la tumbaban entre ambos y se la comían a besos.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Parar! ¡Parar! - rio sin parar.

- Cariño... - le acarició Kate la frente - ¿Te apetecería que volviésemos a casa?

- ¿A casa con el avión?

- Si, calabaza. A Nueva York. - Richard.

- ¡Vale!

- ¿Estás contenta? - Kate.

- Veré a mis amigos. Pero...

- Pregúntanos lo que quieras... - Richard.

- ¿En qué casa viviremos? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Te acuerdas del piso de mamá?

- Hmmm... - miró atenta a su padre.

- Pues iremos a vivir allí, pero cuando lleguemos será un poquito más grande. - besó su frente.

- ¡Bien! - se mostró más feliz y relajada.

- Y luego... - dijo Kate misteriosa.

- ¿Qué mami? - preguntó ansiosa.

- Iremos a la casita que elegiste con papi.

- ¡Sí, mami! ¡Si! ¡Tiene jardín! Y jugaremos con cereza. Yo le voy a dar muchos besitos y muchos abracitos. - indicó con sus bracitos. Sus padres se enternecieron ante el cariño que la niña profesaba hacia su futuro hermano.

- Dentro de poquito la tripita de mamá se irá haciendo más grande y cereza irá creciendo. - Richard.

- ¡Tengo ganas! ¿Me escuchará? - preguntó contenta.

- Si, cariño. Todo lo que le digas, te escuchará. - Kate.

- Le hablaré mucho, mucho, mucho. Y le cantaré. - se abrazó a su madre.

- Cereza te va a querer muchísimo. - Kate.

- ¿Cómo tú? - Alexis.

- No, cariño, como yo te quiero, solo tu papi puede quererte. - Kate miró a Richard a pronunciar cada palabra.

- ¡Hasta el infinito, mami!

- Eso es. - besó su cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¡Ya quiero estar en el jardín!

- En dos días, calabaza. Hay que ir haciendo las maletas. - Richard.

- ¡Yo os ayudaré! - Alexis.

- Tú eres un angelito. - Kate la estrechó más fuerte y Richard acercó sus labios para besar a su inspectora.


	74. Chapter 74

**CAPÍTULO 074**

La vuelta a Nueva York transcurrió con la mayor normalidad posible. Antes de facturar, Richard, tuvo que prometer a Kate que tan pronto como 'cereza' naciese, volverían para visitar a Ramón y Carmen. Jim y Martha se apuntaron, al momento de escuchar la conversación.

Kate fue incapaz de cerrar la boca cuando entraron en su antiguo apartamento. El llegar al salón a su lado, izquierdo, justo después de la mesa de comedor, una nueva ala se divisaba. Un pasillo. Varias puertas más. Tres habitaciones. Dos baños. Todo perfectamente acoplado, como si llevase toda la vida allí. Emocionada, se abrazó a Richard que sonrió orgulloso. - Te dije que quedaría bien...

- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Mucho más amplio! - lo besó. Después, cogió a Alexis entre sus brazos y ambas se dedicaron a revisar cada una de las puertas. Un despacho para Kate. Un despacho para Richard. Una habitación de invitados. Dos nuevos baños. Y una habitación que serviría como uso de almacén.

- ¡Ey! ¿Ya lo habéis visto todo? - se asomó por la puerta del despacho de su inspectora.

- ¡Es muy bonito papi! - sonrió Alexis.

- Es cierto, ¡me conoces muchísimo!

- Me siento feliz de haber acertado. Estaba un poco nervioso, la verdad.

- ¿Después que haremos con este?

- Mira, el loft es para mi madre. Este lo podremos alquilar o ya veremos que uso darle. Por eso no te preocupes. Además como no sabemos cuánto tiempo les costará arreglar la casa a nuestro gusto, al menos, aquí estaremos cómodos.

- A lo mejor luego nos da un poco de pereza irnos de aquí.

- Puede ser... - las abrazó por detrás.

- ¡Pero la otra tiene jardín! - les dijo Alexis para que comprendiesen la diferencia.

- ¡Y piscina! - Richard se unió a la fiesta.

- Ya veo... No tendréis mucha pena... - rio Kate.

* * *

En medio de todo el tránsito de organizar las maletas, mientras Alexis, disfrutaba de una película de Disney, Richard tuvo que desviarse hasta abrir la puerta. - ¡Ey bro! - entraron Espósito y Ryan - ¿Kate?

- En la habitación. - dijo dubitativo sin entender aquella visita algo inesperada para él - Voy a buscarla, pasar a... - se acordó de su hija - Veréis que se ha ampliado el apartamento hacia la izquierda, entrar en la primera puerta del nuevo pasillo.

Ambos inspectores con cara de no entender nada, asintieron y se fueron a buscar aquella puerta.

* * *

- Kate... - entró Richard a la habitación.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Algún vendedor?

- Espósito y Ryan. Te esperan en el despacho. Los he enviado allí porque Alexis está viendo la tele.

- Pensé que llegarían algo más tarde. - dejó varias camisetas en un cajón.

- Yo sigo. - se ofreció Richard.

- Puedes venirte...

- No. Serán cosas de trabajo. Me quedo aquí. - le sonrió.

- Vale... - dijo poco convencida antes de mirarlo por última vez y salir de la habitación.

* * *

Espósito y Ryan observaban la nueva estancia más que sorprendidos. - Esto es lo que tiene liarse con un multimillonario. - soltó Espósito cuando vio entrar a Kate.

- Cállate, Espo. - sonrió Kate negando con la cabeza - Pensé que llegaríais más tarde.

- Luego iba a ser más complicado. - Esposito.

- Gates nos ha puesto un par de casos de esos extraños. - Ryan.

- Está bien... Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo. ¿Qué tenéis? - Kate se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones que había.

- Los dos tíos que le pegaron la paliza son dos españoles. Poco o nada podemos hacer. - Espósito.

- ¡Necesitamos tener su declaración, algo! - Kate.

- Eso sí. - intentó calmarla Ryan - Tengo un par de contactos que en un par de días les echarán el guante.

- Es fundamental. Necesitamos su confesión para poder ir a por Meredith. - Kate.

- ¿Castle lo sabe? - preguntó Espósito con interés.

- Aun no. Sabe que desde Madrid contacté con vosotros pero no sabe en qué punto estamos. No hemos hablado del tema. - se explicó.

- Ya... Normal... - entendió Ryan.

- ¿Todo bien con él? - Espósito.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me ves mal? - le preguntó la inspectora con curiosidad.

- No... Es que... Estás diferente. No sé... Te hemos visto con otras parejas pero este escritor... Me gusta la nueva Beckett. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Genial... Porque a mí también me gusta mi nuevo yo. - les sonrió.

- Bien, entonces, en cuanto tengamos esas confesiones, iremos a por Meredith... Prepara a Richard para ello. No será algo fácil. - Ryan.

- Gracias chicos... - asintió.

- ¿Y el tema de tu madre? - inquirió Espósito antes de despedirse.

- Lo dejamos aparcado.

- ¿Por ahora? - Ryan.

- Por ahora.

* * *

Kate se abrazó a Richard cuando volvió de su despacho, metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta. - Inspectora... - susurró.

- Hmmm...

- No me desconcentres que sino no termino. - tensó sus abdominales ante sus incesantes caricias.

- Espósito y Ryan ya saben que dos personas te atacaron en Madrid. - Kate notó como la espalda de Richard se contrajo y repartió varios besos antes de continuar - En dos días tendrán sus declaraciones. Cuentan con algún contacto en España.

- Bien...

- Cuando lleguen las confesiones, tendremos que hablar para ver cómo enfocar el tema con Meredith. Yo lo tengo claro, pero no puedo decidirlo si no estás conforme.

- Haz lo que quieras Kate. Yo lo único que quiero es que esto acabe.

- Tenemos la prueba de aquella pequeña transacción que le hiciste. Más varios de los contratos que firmaste con ella cediendo la custodia. Y esos dos hombres... - con la yema de uno de sus dedos, rodeó su ombligo - Rick...

- Iremos a por ella...

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Me gustaría confiar en que no habrá consecuencias ante la prensa o similares, pero es algo que no podemos manejar. Y tampoco quiero estar así toda la vida. Mucho menos volver a casa lleno de golpes... Que me vuelvas a ver así...

- Rick... - lo giró hacia ella - No tienes que sentirte mal por ello. Si mañana uno de los tantos delincuentes y asesinos que detengo me golpease, ¿no querrías estar ahí para mí?

- ¡Claro, Kate!

- Yo siento lo mismo.

- Soy un poco tonto... - apoyó su frente en la de ella y dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz - ¿Tardaremos mucho en darle su merecido? - agarró de sus caderas y la acercó más a él.

- Puede que en un mes, como mucho, esté todo cerrado. - entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- No sé qué haría sin ti...

- Lo mismo que yo sin ti...

- ¡Qué empalagosa, inspectora! - se burló.

- Me lo habrás pegado tú... - le guiñó un ojo.

Richard sonrió y le dio un pequeño tirón en su labio inferior provocando un suspiro en Kate. - Será mejor que salgamos de la habitación antes de que el ambiente se caldee... - susurró - Tenemos a una menor esperándonos...

- Solo un beso... - pidió bajito.

- Solo un beso... - concedió, devorando sus labios.

* * *

Jim, apareció al día siguiente a eso de las 9 de la mañana. Tan puntual como su hija le pidió. Se quedaría a cargo de Alexis hasta que ellos volviesen de comisaría. - Buenos días Katie. - saludó en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días papá. Gracias por quedarte con Alexis. - lo invitó a pasar - No tardaremos demasiado. Al menos Richard. Yo, seguramente, ya empezaré con mi horario habitual.

- Estupendo, hija. Me quedaré con ella hasta que volváis.

- ¡Abuelo! - llegó corriendo Alexis hacia sus brazos.

- Hola, cariño. - la abrazó y le dejó un beso en su mejilla.

- Te quedar conmigo... - le informó la pequeña.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

- Al escondite. ¡La casa ha crecido! - sonrió.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ¡se ha hecho grande! - le señaló con sus bracitos.

- Ha quedado muy bien, papá. - sonrió Kate ante las explicaciones de su hija.

- Nos lo pasaremos bien. - Jim acarició la cabecita de Alexis.

- ¿Os vais ya? - Alexis se aferró a las piernas de Kate.

- Sí, calabaza. - apareció Richard poniéndose el abrigo - Pero no tardaré mucho. Prometido. - se agachó y beso su cabeza.

- Vale. Qué tengas un buen día cereza. - susurró aún abrazada a su madre.

Kate la alzó. - Pensaremos en ti todo el día, cariño. - besó su mejilla.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Richard en el coche.

- No quiero dejar a Alexis. Acabamos de dejarla en casa y ya le echo de menos. - bufó.

- Nos acostumbraremos. - tocó la mano que tenía en el cambio de marchas.

- ¿Y cuándo nazca cereza? Se multiplicará por dos...

- Mi vida... Te prometo que iremos a verte a comisaría cada vez que lo necesites.

- No será lo mismo.

- Tendremos los fines de semana y las vacaciones para compensar todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Prometes que tú cuidarás de nuestros hijos? - lo miró preocupada.

- Te lo prometo. - le sonrió.

- Vale. En cuanto terminemos, te vas para casa.

- A sus órdenes, jefa. - rio.

* * *

Durante el resto de la mañana Kate se pasó gran parte de ella reunida con la capitana Gates que estuvo poniéndole al día de los casos pendientes que debían ser resueltos con prioridad. Dejando en evidencia su interés por ayudar, en todo lo posible, a Richard ante el acoso y su ex mujer.

- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está Kate? - entró Espósito a la sala de descanso.

- Con Gates. - Richard puso una mueca burlona.

- Peligro...

- ¿Por qué?

- Seguro que le encasqueta alguno de esos casos que se han quedado un poco bloqueados.

- Los resolverá.

- Oye...

- Dime.

- ¿Qué tal con Kate? Ya vimos el otro día el cambio en el apartamento.

- La verdad es que muy bien. Todo marcha perfectamente. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

- No... - se sirvió un café - Solo un consejo tío... Si la quieres retener a tu lado, no la agobies. Dale su espacio. Sino, saldrá corriendo. He sido testigo de cómo han terminado el resto de relaciones. ¿Me entiendes?

- Ya... - el rostro de Richard se contrajo, un poco preocupado - Intentaré darle más espacio.

- Solo es un consejo y te irá bien. Seguro.

- ¿Qué consejo? - entró Kate.

- Nada. Estábamos hablando de tonterías. - se excusó Espósito.

- ¿Qué tal con Gates? - Richard.

- Me ha colado algún caso de estos sin resolver. - tiró las carpetas en la mesa.

- No te veo muy feliz... - Richard.

- Cuando ha pasado un tiempo, siempre es más complicado. Pero es lo que toca al haber estado tanto tiempo fuera. - se sentó a su lado.

- Si necesitas de una mente privilegiada, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. - alzó sus cejas.

- Lo sé. - Kate acarició su mejilla.

- ¡Puaj! - se quejó Espósito - Tanto amor me ha subido el azúcar a la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate Espo! - le señaló Kate sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hay de lo mío? - Richard.

- Mañana recibiremos los videos de las confesiones. Las evaluaremos y podrás presentar las denuncias que creas oportunas. Por lo que nos han dicho, tienes todas las de ganar. - Espósito.

- Perfecto. Entonces, si no puedo ayudaros en nada más, iré a cuidar de mi calabaza que hasta la semana que viene no vuelve a clase. - se levantó de la silla. Kate le hizo un gesto a Espósito para que desapareciese de allí y así lo hizo, cerrándoles la puerta.

- ¿Y esto?

- Si te vas, tendremos que despedirnos.

- ¿En el puesto de trabajo?

- Nadie nos ve... - metió su mano por la cinturilla del pantalón y lo pegó a ella.

- Kate...

- Te voy a echar de menos... No veo el momento de volver a casa. - se inclinó hacia sus besos y mordió su labio inferior - ¿Tú no? - susurró.

- Sabes que sí, Kate. Por mí, te dejaría pegada a mi cuerpo. - abrazó sus caderas.

- ¿Un beso? - pidió consentida.

- Hmmm... - besó su labio superior, dejó un pequeño mordisco en el inferior y cuando Kate le invitó, coló su lengua para profundizarlo.

* * *

Un martirio. Así fue el día de Kate. Pensó y pensó mil veces en Richard y Alexis. Incluso le enfadó. Apenas pudo concentrarse y no le gustó esa nueva sensación. Sintió cierto temor hacia una nueva vulnerabilidad que debía controlar para que no afectase a su trabajo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! - Alexis llegó corriendo hacia sus brazos.

- ¡Cariño! - la abrazó comiéndose a besos - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Te he echado mucho, mucho, mucho de menos. - le indicó la distancia con sus manitos.

- ¿Hasta el infinito?

- ¡Sí, mami!

- ¿Papá?

- Escribiendo.

- Vamos a verlo. - besó su cabeza y se encaminaron en busca del escritor de la casa.

* * *

Richard concentrado y escribiendo el último de los párrafos, por ese día, sonrió al escuchar sus voces. - Vaya... - alzó su vista - Llegaste a casa... - se levantó y las abrazó, besando a Kate - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bueno... - se encogió de hombros.

- Eso no suena muy bien... - le colocó un mechón tras la oreja.

- Ha sido un poco raro...

- Mami, tengo que seguir pintando, que te estoy dibujando. - dijo Alexis para que le dejase bajar al suelo.

- Está bien, cariño. - la dejó en el suelo.

- Va a salir pintora, como la mami. - la acercó hasta dejarla completamente pegada a él - Te he echado de menos... Mucho... - la volvió a besar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hmmm...

- Lo dudo un poco...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ni un mensaje, Rick... Nada en todo el día. - se quejó.

- Kate...

- ¿No has pensado en mí?

- Cada minuto... - intentó besarla pero esta lo esquivo.

- Ya...

- Me acabas de esquivar... - sonrió.

- Ahora me besas mucho pero durante el día ni un beso por el móvil.

- Kate...

- ¿Qué explicación tienes? Porque tú no eres así... Tú me hubieses llenado de mensajes...

- Vale, vale... - alzó sus brazos a forma de rendición - Hablé con Espósito... - Kate alzó las cejas - Bueno, el sacó el tema. Me aconsejó que no te agobiase mucho, para que no te cansases... - se encogió de hombros - No quería agobiarte.

- Olvídate de la gente. - lo empujó hacia la mesa hasta que Richard terminó sentado en ella - No hagas caso de lo que digan. - besó su cuello - No soy quien era. - mordió su mandíbula - Me gusta que me escribas mil veces. - besó su lóbulo - Que me digas cuánto me quieres. - besó sus mejillas - Cuánto me echas de menos. - besó la punta de su nariz - Me enamoré de ti por cómo me quieres. - rozó sus labios en los suyos. Los acarició con la punta de su lengua y Richard sucumbió a ella tras jadear de excitación.


	75. Chapter 75

**CAPÍTULO 075**

Kate tiró una de las fotografías en la mesa de su despacho y apoyó su frente en la madera. Suspiró. Todo el día intentando encontrar la pista que la llevase al asesino pero era incapaz. Había vuelto a intentarlo cuando Richard se había ofrecido a hacer la cena pero no había servido de nada.

Se relajó. Dos manos comenzaron a masajear sus hombros. - Tienes que intentar desconectar, Kate. Dejar un tiempo. Seguro que mañana lo ves con más claridad.

- No sé... - alzó la cabeza y buscó su mirada, incorporándose - Creo que lo que mejor me viene es un beso... - se insinuó.

- Estás muy cariñosa hoy...

- Hmmm... - asintió sonriente.

- Me gusta. - la besó - La cena ya está lista. - dijo en su oído - Cenamos y luego dormimos abrazados y mañana, si quieres, te ayudo con el caso.

- ¿Vendrías un rato a comisaría?

- Si quieres, sí. - besó su frente.

- Te lo agradecería. Lees con más atención que yo...

- Vamos antes de que te caigas aquí de sueño. - salieron abrazados hacia la cocina.

* * *

Alexis estiró del pantalón de su madre que estaba colocando las últimas cosas en la mesa. - Mira mami. - le tendió una hoja.

- ¡Qué bonito, cariño! - Alexis había dibujado a sus padres, un bebé y a ella.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es perfecto. Va a estar conmigo en el trabajo.

- ¡Sí, mami!

- Ahora, ven. - la cogió y la sentó en su silla especial - Nos toca cenar. ¿Has visto el dibujo? - se lo enseñó a Richard.

- Es muy bonito, calabaza. - besó su cabecita.

- Tengo sueño... - dijo con voz de dormida.

- Lo sé cariño, pero hay que cenar un poco y luego vas a dormir. - Kate se sentó a su lado mientras Richard servía la cena.

- ¿Me leeréis un cuento?

- ¿Cuál quieres?

- El abuelito me ha traído uno nuevo. - dijo feliz.

- Entonces, ese, calabaza. - Richard.

* * *

Kate, se estiró en la cama, bostezando. Se sintió más cansada de lo normal. Lo atribuyó al embarazo. Escuchó como Richard entraba a la habitación y lo buscó con la mirada. Le gustaba verlo cuando se quitaba la ropa. Él, que era consciente de ello, le hizo varios movimientos sexys mientras caían las prendas de ropa.

- Tienes la mirada un poco cansada. - se metió en la cama, abrazándola.

- Lo estoy. Por cierto, mañana por la tarde tendré la primera revisión con la ginecóloga.

- ¿Mañana por la tarde?

- Sí. Llamé antes de salir del trabajo.

- ¿A qué hora?

- Sobre las 5.

- Vale.

- ¿Tenías otros planes?

- Tenía que ir a la editorial. Llamó Gina esta tarde. Lo cambiaré.

- Rick, puedo ir sola.

- No, no, no. No vas a ir sola. Ni de lejos.

- Pero...

- Kate...

- Vale. Yo quiero que vengas.

- Lo sé. - besó su cabeza.

- Hoy lo he pasado peor de lo que pensaba.

- El primer día siempre es el peor.

- Antes no me centraba en el reloj nunca. Solo lo miraba. Ahora, deseaba que llegase la hora para irme. Y que no entrase ningún caso nuevo.

- Kate, nosotros estamos bien. No tienes que llegar a casa a una hora o cumplir unos horarios con nosotros. Sabemos en qué trabajas.

- No sois vosotros, soy yo. Quiero estar siempre a vuestro lado y me da un poco de vértigo. Tengo miedo a no estar todo lo concentrada que debería para hacer mi trabajo.

- Siempre has sido muy profesional. No tengas miedo. - besó parte de la piel de su hombro.

- Me estás cambiando... - sonrió.

- No creo... Lo que creo es que estamos recuperando a aquella Kate que, un día, quisiste enterrar.

- Puede ser. - se pegó más a él.

- Entonces, mañana podremos acompañarte un rato en comisaría...

- ¿Con Alexis?

- Me sienta un poco mal llamar a tu padre. Mi madre está inmersa en nuevos y extraños ensayos.

- Por mí, perfecto. Estaremos en la sala de descanso.

- Te ayudaré un rato y luego, a la tarde, iremos juntos a ver a nuestra calabaza.

- ¿Estará bien, verdad?

- Estará perfecta.

- O perfecto.

- Estás segura de que será un niño...

- Tengo esa sensación. Así, como tú.

- Luego tendremos que ponernos para traer a una pequeña Kate.

- Rick... Todavía no ha nacido nuestra cereza y ya estás pensando en tener otro...

- Quiero familia numerosa. - sonrió cerca de su lóbulo, tirando de él.

- No me quieras convencer con carantoñas.

- Sabes que te tengo ya convencida...

- Muy seguro estás tú...

- Estaremos rodeados de risas infantiles.

- Y de llantos. No te olvides de esa parte. O... ¿me vas a dejar sola cada vez que tengan un berrinche?

- No, Kate... - rio - Lo haremos todo juntos.

- Bueno, si te comprometes en ello, entonces, puede que me convenzas.

* * *

Richard comenzó a acariciar su brazo. Se apretó más a ella. Le susurró todo tipo de palabras de amor y le pidió que cerrase los ojos, para que pudiese descansar. Y entre caricias y susurros, la inspectora cayó rendida ante Morfeo. - Te quiero, mi vida. - fue lo último que el escritor pronunció bajito, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Alexis llegó encantada a comisaría. Richard se adelantó con ella hasta la sala de descanso, esperando por Kate. Esta última debía cerrar un informe antes de reunirse con ellos. Aunque eso no le impidió al escritor quedarse con el expediente del caso.

- Ya estoy aquí. - dijo con un suspiro cuando entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Ey... - la miró sonriente.

- ¡Hola, mami! - Alexis no apartó su mirada del dibujo consciente de que sus padres estaban ahí para trabajar.

- ¿Has encontrado algo extraño? - se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No hay nada del encargado de la mudanza?

- ¿Lo crees importante?

- El encargado de la mudanza estuvo un día antes. Quizá no era un simple encargado. Quizá él fue el responsable del asesinato.

- Pero, ¿en qué basas tu teoría?

- Ya sabes que mis teorías suelen ser algo instintivas.

- Puede que tengas razón...

- Mira, aquí pone que el hombre, supuestamente, se equivocó de dirección. Pero una testigo asegura que a esa misma hora, oyó gritos.

- ¡Gracias! - lo besó - Puede que sea él.

- Si cada vez que te ayude me vas a dar un beso... Vendré más a menudo.

- Tendrás que averiguarlo.

* * *

Espósito entró sin previo aviso con un USB en su mano. - Tenemos las declaraciones de los dos hombres. - miró a ambos y, después, a Alexis - Ryan se quedará con ella.

- Eso es... - entró Ryan - Ir a ver los videos. - Fue cuanto entonces Richard comprendió que aquellas imágenes eran las de los dos hombres que le habían golpeado hasta la saciedad.

- Calabaza... - se acercó hasta su hija - Ahora venimos. - dejó un beso en su cabeza.

- Vale, papi. - Kate la acarició y salió junto a Richard y Espósito. La pequeña se quedó sonriente, junto a Ryan. Los miedos a los desconocidos era un recuerdo del pasado para ella.

* * *

Richard sintió que, toda la calma que había intentado instaurar en su interior, tras la paliza, caía en picado. La frialdad con la que aquellos dos hombres expusieron su ataque, el contrato con Meredith, el dinero percibido, le provocaron unas inesperadas nauseas. No pudo hacer frente a ello. Salió tan rápido de aquella sala que tiró la silla. Corrió por los pasillos hasta esconderse en uno de los cubículos del baño. Cerró aquella puerta como si de esa forma pudiese borrar aquellas declaraciones de su cabeza. Sus manos apretaron su cabeza con desesperación. Pidiendo no escuchar más aquellas voces. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer. Resbaló. Y la caída hacia el suelo fue el preludio de la devastación que, en su interior, había nacido.

'Nuestra orden era matarlo'. 'Ella nos pidió que lo matásemos'. 'Estaba dispuesta a todo. Incluso nos insinuó la posibilidad de matar a su novia. Una tal Kate. Policía creo'. 'Nos habló de una hija. Otra de las alternativas era su secuestro'.

- Rick... Ábreme... Sé que estás ahí... - escuchó la voz de Kate al otro lado de la puerta. Hizo caso omiso - Por favor... - continuó la inspectora - Recuerda que me lo prometiste. Me prometiste que no volverías a alejarte de mí.

Richard cerró sus ojos. Alzó uno de sus brazos. Movió el pestillo al lado contrario. Se incorporó. Dejó que Kate empujase. Lo encontró sentado en el inodoro, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Rick... No soporto verte así. - se puso de rodillas, quedando a su altura.

'Si no lo hacemos nosotros, seguro que ya ha contratado a alguien más'. 'Esa mujer está loca'. 'Esa niña y esa poli están en peligro'. Todas y cada una de las frases se repitieron de forma incesante. - Mírame a mí. - le exigió Kate - Olvídate de lo que has oído en esas grabaciones.

- Kate...

- Vamos a terminar con todo esto. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Cómo Kate? - se levantó y salió del cubículo como pudo, dejando a Kate en el suelo - ¿Cómo vas a parar a esa loca? ¿Cómo? ¿Poniéndote en peligro? ¿No lo has oído? - se desesperó de un lado para otro del baño - ¡Joder! ¡Con todo ese dinero que le di! ¡Seguro que ya ha contratado a alguien más! ¡Y nosotros tan tranquilos! ¿Qué clase de hombre de familia soy? - se golpeó contra una de las puertas de los cubículos. Kate se abalanzó sobre él para sostenerlo.

- Rick, por favor... - lo sujetó.

- Soy un desecho... Siempre me lo decía. Que no valía para nada. ¡Qué razón tenía!

- ¡Cállate Rick! ¡Cállate! - entrecruzaron las miradas - Coge a Alexis y vete a casa. Y me esperas allí.

- Kate...

- No, Rick. Mando yo. Esto es trabajo. Vete a casa y cuida de nuestra hija hasta que yo llegue. - Kate lo soltó y lo dejó en el baño. La forma en lo que lo hizo, le partió el corazón pero necesitaba cambiar de estrategia. Necesitaba que él reaccionase. Que no siguiese fustigándose. Y si tratarlo con dulzura no había mejorado su vulnerabilidad, intentaría mil formas más. Sin desfallecer.


	76. Chapter 76

**CAPÍTULO 076**

Kate intentó tardar lo justo en volver a casa. Nerviosa por la actitud que podría estar teniendo Richard en casa. Hacía un par de horas que lo había echado de comisaría y, a pesar de enviarle un par de mensajes, no había recibido respuesta alguna. Se despidió se sus compañeros y salió como un rayo, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando entró en casa, miró hacia el salón. Vacío. Intentó frenar la velocidad de su pulso para prestar atención al silencio. Ni un ruido. Y se agobió. Caminó hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta como si necesitase arrancarla de cuajo. Y recobró el aire. Richard dormía junto a Alexis. Los dos abrazados.

Se fijó en algo que su escritor aferraba contra su pecho. Parecía un papel. Se acercó. Y se sentó a su lado. Acarició el contorno de su rostro. Entonces, se dio cuenta que aquel trozo de papel no era tal. Era una fotografía. La cogió y le dio la vuelta. Sonrió. Una foto de los tres.

- Ey... - susurró Richard incorporándose un poco, sin despertar a Alexis, que se giró.

- Ey... - acarició su mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

- Hmmm... - asintió.

- Rick, yo...antes...

- Kate... - se acomodó sentándose a su altura. Colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja y se quedó acariciando su lóbulo y parte de su cuello con sus yemas - He intentado descansar algo. No darle vueltas. Pero... No puedo evitar preocuparme, Kate. Está claro que Meredith no va a parar.

- Podremos pararle.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Espósito y Ryan ya están en eso. Van a ir a detenerla. Tenemos una pista en un hotel de la ciudad.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Kate!

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡A la cabaña!

- No, Rick. Tenemos que quedarnos. Allí no estaríamos seguros. Lo sabes.

- Pero, ¿cómo nos van a encontrar allí?

- No nos arriesgaremos.

- Kate...

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Estás rodeado de policías.

* * *

Richard salió de la habitación. Kate fue tras él. - Rick... - lo agarró por el antebrazo al llegar al salón.

- Kate... No lo entiendes...

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

- Si os pasa algo, yo...

- Rick...

- Déjame terminar. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Veinte palizas más. Lo que ella quiera. Pero no soportaría no volver a verte. no volver a acariciarte. Besarte. Estrecharte entre mis brazos. No imagino mi vida sin ti. - agarró su rostro - Lo eres todo para mí.

Kate le dio un empujón y Richard cayó de espaldas contra el sofá, medio sentado. Sorprendido. Sin comprender nada. Y, entonces, ella, se subió encima de él. Colocando cada una de sus piernas a sus lados. Devorando su boca. Degustando su sabor. Probando su lengua. Buscando recónditos lugares dentro de su boca. Deseando. Amando. Aferró sus manos en el cuello de su camisa. Acercándolo más a ella. Con el único objetivo de fundirse. Convertirse en uno. Compartir aquellos miedos. Meterlos en una maleta. Poder lanzarlos al mar.

- Eres un tonto Rick... Un tonto adorable. - susurró contra sus labios dando una tregua a su pasión.

- No soy nada sin ti, Kate.

- No va a pasarnos nada. Necesito que me creas.

- Y si...

- No. No le des tantas vueltas, por favor. - Richard apretó su mano en la blusa de ella y la acercó completamente a él. Perdió su rostro en su cuello. Embriagándose de su aroma.

- Solo de pensar...

- No lo hagas. No te tortures, por favor. Te necesito fuerte. A mi lado. Junto a Alexis.

- Podrías tener una vida tranquila con otro... No este desastre... - susurró.

- No vuelvas a repetir algo así. - se mostró seria - No te lo permito. ¿Me escuchas? - provocó que la mirase.

- Yo solo digo que desde que estamos juntos no te he facilitado para nada la vida... ¿Y no consiste en eso? ¿El amor no consiste en ser esa persona que te facilita el día a día? Con una caricia, una sonrisa, una mirada...

- ¿Crees que no me facilitas la vida?

- Solo te doy problemas.

- No, Rick. Antes de conocerte, mi vida era algo más similar a un robot. Un horario de trabajo extremo. Sin disfrutar del día a día. Alejándome de todo aquello que oliese a sentimientos. Incapaz de dar mi corazón. Incapaz de acariciar otro. - comenzó a dejarle tiernos besos por su cuello - Desde el primer momento, Rick... Desde el primer día que te vi entrar en comisaría con Alexis, no dejé de pensar en ti. Solo quería estar con vosotros. Ser parte de vosotros. Estar ahí para todo lo que necesitaseis. Aunque, algunos días, tuviese miedo.

- ¿Tú también tienes miedos?

- Tantos como tú. Y no nos hace más débiles. Nos hace fuertes. Porque si somos capaces de luchar contra ellos, nos hacen más fuertes.

- Tú eres más fuerte que yo...

- No. No es cierto. Si hubieses sido tú quién hubiese perdido la memoria, no lo habría soportado. Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerlo. Permaneciste a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

- Mi mundo cambió cuando te volví a ver...

- El mío también... - bajó su mirada hacia su vientre - ...vamos a volver a ser papás... - se emocionó.

- Solo quiero que estéis bien todos. - acarició a su cereza con tanta ternura que Kate tembló del tremendo estremecimiento que sintió.

* * *

Richard coló su mano por la blusa. Piel. Era cuestión de piel. De eso es el amor. Porque cuando tocó su piel pudo sentir lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Esa necesidad abrumadora de permanecer en una burbuja, alejados de cualquier peligro. Por miedo a lo inesperado.

- Me haces tanta falta cuando no estoy contigo. - pronunció Richard contrariado con su propia sinceridad - Resulta extraño porque estamos casi todo el día juntos pero... Nunca había sentido algo así. Es como si una parte de mí dejase de vivir cuando no te veo. Suena un poco loco, ¿verdad? - sonrió.

- Te quiero... - lo miró fijamente.

- Kate... - cuando lo miraba así, era incapaz de hacer nada más que pronunciar su nombre.

- Eres lo que siempre he estado buscando. - acercó sus labios a los de él. Rozó con sus dientes su labio inferior y tiró de él. Richard gimió y sucumbió a su ataque, exponiéndose a ella. Y aquel beso que comenzó como algo cálido, se convirtió en un torbellino de caricias y jadeos, sin ningún intento de autocontrolarse.

* * *

Kate notó que Richard estaba completamente excitado y sonrió sobre su boca. - Rick... - bajó su mano hasta su erección y la acarició por encima de la tela del vaquero.

- Kate. - jadeó.

- Nos merecemos un descanso. - torturó a su escritor apretando más su mano - Vamos a mi despacho... - le mordió la barbilla - Vamos a estrenarlo...


End file.
